Firsts
by Ssharpee
Summary: I have bad luck with firsts...first near-death experience, first day of a new school, first party, first crush, first heartbreak... will I survive long enough to do anything else? Set in season 3a and on. Rated M for mature content and possible triggers.
1. First night

***Hi! this is my first fanfic ever! I love the show and follow it religiously. My writing isn't the best but this is more for just therapeutic purposes as well as entertainment. I don't own Teen Wolf or any characters besides my OC***

The accident was sudden. It was raining and the roads were already a polished rink of disaster. Through the dense drops of water one could barely make out the lines on the tree-lined road. I was in the back seat staring straight out of the front windshield trying to keep my eyes open. I had been stuck inside this car for the past seven hours driving from Seattle down to a small town in northern California where my father lived.

My parents weren't divorced, they just had jobs in separate cities and they lived long distance from each other. My parents were both in upper management for big-wig companies and were well paid for their hard work and dedication. My parents didn't neglect me like most "upper class working household" kid sob stories go, they were just busy most of the time, and I was left to my own devices. Once we were together though, we were the picturesque happy family.

I was visiting my dad for the summer, as usual, but this time as a test to see if I wanted to move here to be close with my father. As I rode in the back of my mothers' company car with a driver, which my mother insisted on me using instead of driving myself, I zoned in and out to the quiet music. I wasn't used to being in a car with a driver. I didn't know what to say to him, so we didn't talk, I wish I would have.

Suddenly, I was snapped from my current day-dream (about a movie I had recently seen on Netflix) to the driver letting out a string of expletives at something in the road. It was too late, whatever was in the road dodged out of the way but the car had already begun to swerve. The driver tried to right himself on the road, but he overcorrected and we ended up spinning completely around twice before going off the road. I didn't know I was screaming until the car slammed into a tree and the sudden jerk made the seat belt cut into my neck and cut off my air supply; ending, evidently, my voice. The speed at which we slammed into the tree caused us to flip over the car, effectively causing me to slam my head into the ceiling and my arm against the window still trying to brace myself. Causing the window to crack into a spider web, and a grotesque popping sound from my left wrist. The car slid a few more feet into the steep ditch before completely stopping against a tree on the left side of the over turned vehicle.

Once I was no longer seeing stars, I felt around to unclasp my seatbelt where I, again effectively slammed my head onto the ceiling of the car falling onto it from my seat… which was now technically the ceiling. I groaned and blinked a few times and hissing at the pressure I had put on my left wrist after trying to right myself inside the totaled car. I called out to the driver of what to do and where were we… nothing. I tried asking if he was 'okay' until I saw the blood dripping from his ear and his unmoving form hanging from his drivers' seat. I reached up into the front with my good hand and checked for a pulse, there wasn't one. I let out a startled cry that would've sounded pitiful even to myself if not for the situation. I scooted back quickly into my designated part of my car, whimpering and manically looking through the muddy and cracked windows to find the predator from the road. I knew panicking would get me nowhere but killed so I tried thinking logically about what I should do. _Duh! Call for help_. I began frantically searching for my bag with my phone that would be somewhere on the ceiling, which is now the floor. Maneuvering around the cramped spaces between the car seats that were on the "ceiling", I found my bag and took a few calming breaths before calling 911.

I informed the local authorities that I was in a company car; they used the high-tech tracking device in the high-priced, and now useless, car to find my exact location. I eventually wrenched the back door open, that wasn't blocked by a tree, after a few tries; it was harder than it looked in the movies. I cradled my wrist as I slowly crawled out of the car, grabbing my messenger bag, and walking shakily back up towards the road in the rain. The short trek up to the road was also a harder task than it looked, the rain made the mud almost impossible to get traction from to crawl up the ditch. I eventually made it to the road only to see the flashing red and blue lights in the near distance. I let out an audible sigh-whimper of relief and took a few more calming breaths.

I was heavily shivering and soaked down to the bone by the time the police pulled up. The "local boys in blue" were soon followed by an ambulance and a fire truck to assess the damage of the situation. I was questioned by the cops for about 10 minutes until the ambulance looked me over, I had a few scratches from glass and underbrush from climbing up the forested ditch, they gave me a temporary wrap around my wrist until we could go to the hospital, I also may have had a slight concussion. _Yay!_

Before the ambulance pulled away the authorities informed me they were going to call my parents. I could only imagine how worried they would be about me, and how angry that they would be at the car company.

We arrived at the hospital and I was walked quickly into an examination room where a nurse came in to assess what was wrong with me. I watched her as she read over my chart, she had a kind face and warm chocolate eyes that accented her dark curly hair. The nurses' smile was warm when she finally looked up from the chart and addressed me. She then went about asking me a bunch of questions about my medical history that made me realize that I rely on my mother's knowledge of this stuff too much, I answered to the best of my ability.

Finally, the doctor came in and assessed my injuries and head trauma. He gave the diagnosis that I would have a few bumps and scrapes. _No really? I could've told you that Sherlock,_ my left wrist was sprained _._ Otherwise I was fine and there was no need to keep me here longer than necessary. He commended me for wearing my seat belt because that was probably what saved my life. I gave my best fake-appreciative smile and he left after telling the nurse to prescribe some mild pain meds for my wrist and to give me an air cast.

The soft air-cast was gently pulled over my wrist and the scrapes on my legs were cleaned while my neck was examined for any permanent damage; there wasn't any. _Yay, my off-key singing voice wasn't affected in any way!_ I really need to learn to express myself through something other than sarcasm…

When I finally had a moment alone I dug my phone out of my bag and checked for messages. There were 5 missed calls from mom and 2 from dad, I also had 2 voicemails, I have never been so popular. I clumsily dialed my voicemail first to listen to my frantic mother ask if I was ok and that she wanted to be there but couldn't get out of her conference meeting two states away. She informed me that she was going to call my dad and make sure he was coming to pick me up. The next voicemail was, low and behold, my father frantically asking if I was ok, then corrected himself saying he would just ask me in person when he picked me up from the hospital. I chuckled at my over protective parents, just hearing their voices made me feel better and more calm.

My mom's voice always alert, even in the mornings, so sure of herself and every word she said. My dad was smart but a nervous fool when it came to worrying about things such as his job or his kid. He was known for his dedication to keeping everything in-check and safe, handled everything with care. His voice however, was not like my mothers', always asking questions then talking over himself to reassure himself that it was fine or he could handle it. I loved it.

The nurse came back in to ask if someone was coming to get me, I informed her my father would be here soon and she let me leave with a warm smile and well wishes.

I stood in between the interior and exterior doors of the hospital feeling dazed and cold. I didn't get a chance to completely dry off and the hospital was rather chilly. I had spent most of my time after the accident focusing on me and my wellbeing. Now that it was calm I thought back to the car ride here, it was beyond boring and I kept trying to keep my eyes open. Well now there was gonna be no sleeping tonight, I had seen my first dead body and was coming down from my adrenaline rush. I felt numb of emotion, which I knew wasn't right, I should be terrified and crying or something… _maybe I was in shock?_

I heard the familiar honk of my dad's red Durango in front of me, I looked up and smiled. I ran out and directly for the truck. I quickly climbed in, or as quickly as I could with having to get used to using one hand to carry my bag and open the door. I closed the door behind me, before I could snap my seatbelt on my father reached across and enveloped me in a hug with teary eyes asking me a million questions at once. I genuinely smiled, which felt weird on my face, I missed him and his overprotective nature. I hugged him back strongly and insured him I was 'fine'. After much convincing and circling conversations of the same questions, he finally caved and gave into the angry honking coming from behind us from other people trying to get to the hospital entrance. We drove along the road in a grandmotherly style, under the speed limit and excessively early turn-signals, while my father asked me mundane questions about school intermixed with questions about if I was _sure_ that I was _really_ feeling okay. Which I answered all honestly saying everything was fine.

Once we pulled into the familiar driveway I let out a sigh, my adrenaline was wearing off and I was starting to feel just how tired I actually was. Since I didn't have my suitcase with me, it was still in the trunk of the car at the crash site, I changed into some of my old pajama shorts and my dad's old high school tee shirt that said _"Beacon Hills, Home of the Cyclones!"_ I loved wearing this shirt, it was well worn and soft. I entered the living room to hear my dad on the phone with my mother, I could hear the distress in her voice from where I was standing at the landing of the stairs. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my dad who was reassuring my mother I was fine. Upon seeing me enter the room he let out a sigh of relief and waved me over to him,

"Yeah Trish… she's right here and she's fine- here talk to her." He shoved the phone at me and took a step back. I laughed lightly and took the phone and put it to my ear to hear my mother calling out my name waiting for my response.

"Chloe... Chloe?...Chloe?!..."

"Hi mom"

"OH Thank God! I thought your father let you go to sleep without talking to me! Actually you shouldn't be sleeping alone tonight, you could heave a concussion and could need to be woken up every few hours-"

"Mom!" I exclaimed firmly, I was very tired from a long day of travel, emotionally and physically drained. I did not need one of her rambling speeches she did when she was worried. "Really! I am okay! I'm sorry I shouted but I'm tired and want to go to bed"

"Young lady I am your mother and I am just concerned about your wellbeing like every other parent would be"

I sighed, but couldn't help but smile despite my tired and slightly grouchy attitude. I really did love my overly protective yet absent parents, I like depending on myself and/or my few friends, I don't like being smothered.

"Thank you for caring, I love you, but I've got dad here and he is also an over-protective parent and we both want to go to bed"

"…but what if you have a concuss-" she tried to argue but I cut her off.

"I don't have a concussion mom, the doctor cleared me before I left the hospital." I heard her sigh through the line

"Fine… I love you and sweet dreams, call me tomorrow? I want to know what happened okay."

I shuttered remembering the rain, the dark mass in the road, the swerve, the sudden stop, the driver… "Mom… I went over this with the police, there isn't much to tell. Just an animal in the road, it happens all the time… I'll call you tomorrow, I promise, but I'll talk about the accident _in detail_ in my own time?"

There was a down beat then I heard her say under her breath "stop growing up too fast" I chuckled aloud.

"I love you mom, Good night."

"Love you too honey, give me back to your father will you?" she asked

I rolled my eyes and said "no problem, here he is" I walked back over to my dad and handed the phone back to him. I faintly heard my mother on the phone that was away from my ear say "night sweetie!"

My dad took the phone back, but before pressing it to his ear he wrapped me in one arm and squeezed me tightly in a fatherly embrace, kissing the top of my head. "love you Chloe, glad you're ok, good night sweetie" then he let go and smiled at me as he pressed the phone to his ear and diverted his attention to his wife.

I smiled back and then went up the stairs to my room I'd stayed in every summer for the past four years. I collapsed onto the bed and barely got beneath the comforter before my eyes were closed.


	2. First Response

I slept but it was filled with nightmares of a dark, shadowy, foreboding creature attacking the car. The company car then rolling the over, sliding down the steep ditch. The drivers' dead body was hang there staring back at me and after looking around outside through the cracked windows, I knew something was lurking outside the car, making me not want to get out. Trying to hide my whimpers of fear while quivering inside the turned over car I sat in anticipation and terror. Finally, when I found the courage to kick open the wedged car door to peer out, something grabbed me and yanked me out. My voice was still gone due to the seatbelt and I couldn't scream as the shadowy figure dragged me into the darkness of the mysterious forest surrounding Beacon Hills.

I awoke with a start, I look over to my window and saw the moon still out. I ran a shaky hand through my hair and let out a sigh of relief that it was just a dream. I rolled over and tried to sleep again, I couldn't shake the nightmare from my mind and therefore had a restless sleep.

I finally awoke in the morning feeling extremely tired but my stomach was growling and I could smell bacon. Nothing got in between me and bacon, not nightmares, and not getting enough sleep was never a good enough excuse. I groaned, my body sore as I slowly stretched and rolled out of bed. I walked into the bathroom and got a good look at myself since the accident. My face was free of scrapes and bruises except for the ones under my eyelids from lack of sleeping. My neck had a dark blue and brown line of bruises slashed diagonally across it from the edge of the seatbelt cutting into my neck after restraining me from probably flying through the windshield. My arms were fine, aside from the light colored, lace up air cast for my sprained wrist. My legs below my knee were a different story. Around my ankles and midway up my shins were scrapes, gashes, and bruises starting to form. I was also still dirty and my hair made me look deranged sticking up in a weird fashion due to it drying against my pillow from the rain. I decided that taking a shower would be a good idea before my father saw me in good lighting, which would result in him only freaking out more.

I stepped into the hot shower that felt _so_ cleansing as it washed away the rain, the mud, the dried blood, and memory of last night. I stepped out feeling refreshed and more awake, ready for bacon which I could still smell. I put my dad's old tee shirt back on and found some blue jean shorts from last summer and tucked the huge shirt into it. My clothes I wore last night still dirty and damp, I really needed my suitcase. I left my long hair down to air dry and then went down stairs to receive my long-awaited meat-prize… bacon.

I entered the kitchen with a smile on my face when I saw the plate of pancakes and bacon waiting for me on the kitchen island waiting for me. I began to make a bee-line for the food when I felt two arm wrap around my waist and hug me. I giggled like a little girl when I felt my dad's beard rub on my face as he kissed my cheek, "kiss for the cook" he said. I said good morning kissing his cheek and made my way to the bar stool in front of the plate. I began to devour the food as I listened to the comfortable soft sounds of my dad mumbling to himself or humming an unrecognizable tune. When I was done I walked over to the sink to rinse off the syrup when I could feel my dad's over protective eyes on me. I sighed and placed my dishes in the sink then turned to face him

"Its fine dad, I'm fine okay?" I said crossing my arms and leaning against the counter.

I saw his shoulders sink and he threw me a playful parenting glare "I'm allowed to worry, okay?" I rolled my eyes but smiled and walked over and hugged him, I really did miss him. I only see him during the summers, on holidays/birthdays, or the seldom long weekend. My time here this summer was to see if I wanted to spend the rest of my high school career going to Beacon Hills High and live with my dad.

"This just wasn't what I imagined your welcoming party to be like…" he said into my hair. I pulled away and looked up at him "well… at least it wasn't boring?" I say trying to lighten the mood. He gave me a stern look but smiled reluctantly at me anyway trying to lighten the mood himself.

With his hands still on my shoulders from our embrace he gave me a fatherly once over and took in the bruising on my neck; which I had tried to hide with my hair to no avail; my air cast on my wrist, and the numerous scratches on my ankles. He crouched down to get a better look at my scratches around my ankles and shins.

"I just wanted everything to be perfect for you… so that making your decision would be that much harder on who to live with for your junior year." I scoffed a disbelieving chuckle at my dad. He glanced up at me then back down to my minor injuries. "I know that's selfish of me but can I help it that I want my daughter to go to school where I did and become my legacy of awesome?!" I laughed at him as he stood up from his inspection and finally looked at me. His saddend eyes meeting my laughing ones. I raised my eyebrows in confusion _did he really think that one car accident was going to change my mind about living with my dad? I mean, yeah, it was semi-traumatic but nothing I couldn't handle, I was already feeling better. Did he really not understand that I came here with the intent to not just "get a feel of the town for the summer" but to LIVE here? I came here with my mind already made up, I needed a change of scenery._ Before I could relay that thought process to him he interrupted me

"I don't like the looks of those cuts- I know they cleaned them at the hospital but I wanna look at them myself- I'm a worried parent and I can't let you get hurt- I'm gonna go get the first aid kit- wait here."

He picked me up with ease and set me on the kitchen counter I had just eaten at and walked away. He just had a full conversation and argument with himself in his head. I thought it was funny and just so… Dad-like. I wanted to protest that my cuts were cleaned at the hospital and they were fine, but after the sad look in his eyes and my previous thought process I couldn't do it. I would let him worry and hover over me for a bit longer, I missed him and from what I can tell he missed me.

I waited on the counter until my dad came back with the first aid kit we kept in the bathroom. He sat on one of the stools in front of the counter that I had previously sat at to eat my amazingly-made-by-dad breakfast. I sighed as he took my foot and out stretched my leg so he could see all, if not most, of the damage.

"I know you think it's unnecessary Chloe, but it's important to clean your cuts every day so they don't get infected". It's like he read my mind.

I just rolled my eyes and smiled as he proceeded to pull out the rubbing alcohol, Neosporin, and bandages. I rolled my eyes again at his over kill of first aid. I rested my head on my hand as my elbow rested on the knee that was not currently being dabbed at my rubbing alcohol. After my small cuts and scrapes were cleaned, my dad put Neosporin on the one deeper cut above my ankle followed by an oblong bandage. When it was time to start on my other leg the phone rang, my dad looked at me with a sorrowful look.

We both knew it was most likely work and I would lose him for a few hours. I smiled reassuringly, already used to this behavior from both of my parents. He gave me small smile then proceeded to answer his phone. He disappeared into his office towards the back of the house and shut the door. I sighed and then continued to clean my cuts on my right leg and put bandages on the few deeper cuts I had that I was sure dad would appreciate. I was packing up the first aid kit when the house phone began to ring. I looked to my dad's office and didn't see him coming to answer it anytime soon so I decided to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"This is the Beacon Hills Sheriff Department, is this Michael or Trishelle Turner?"

"Um… no this is their daughter Chloe Turner, is something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothings' wrong Chloe, we just wanted to let you know that we have your suitcase here at the station and you can come and pick it up whenever you're ready." I smiled in relief that nothing was wrong and that I could get my clothes back. I nodded my head and replied

"Thank you, I'll be in sometime today once my dad is done with work." The female officer on the other end of the line was silent for a moment that asked a question

"Doesn't your father, Mr. Turner, live next door to Sheriff Stilinski?" I blinked in surprise at her forwardness, and how much she randomly already seemed to know about me.

"… um, yes?" I answered, I had kind of forgotten that detail.

"The only reason I know this is because Mr. Turner and the Sheriff are friends, he visits the station a lot" The young officer corrected herself. I smiled thinking about all the times my dad used to take me to the Sheriff station to see his friend and I would hang out with his son Stiles.

"The Sheriff hasn't come in yet, I can give him a call and tell him to give you a ride to the station?" I thanked her in response and hung up the phone. I went and knocked on the door to my dad's office, I slowly stuck my head in and waited till he turned to look at me still on the phone

"My suitcase is at the sheriff station ready to be picked up, Uncle John is gonna give me a ride to get it". He smiled and nodded to me then returned to his work conversation.

I closed the door behind me and went upstairs to brush my hair and teeth. I put some cover up on under my eyes to hide the dark circles and mascara, that's all I ever did with makeup. I decided to leave my hair down to hide the bruises on my neck as best I could, plus the rejuvenating shower had given a special bounce and life to my hair… _must be something in the water_. I put socks and my still slightly damp converse on, since they were the only shoes I had here without my suitcase. I put on my long necklace with the locket from my deceased great-grandma which was an heirloom passed down from my mom on my sixteenth birthday. I looked in the mirror at myself to make sure I was presentable; I shook my head at the thought. Everyone at the Sheriff station already knows what happened, if I looked like crap they would understand. I knew deep down who I was hoping to see but I rolled my eyes and left my room to go wait for the sheriff down stairs. I didn't wait long, soon after I turned on the news I heard a knock on the door and then it opened to hear a

"Hey Turners!" I smiled and turned off the television then bounded into the front hall/ stairway landing and replied

"Hey Stilinski!" he smiled at me and opened his arms for a hug which I gladly reciprocated. I've known Mr. John Stilinski since I was born, I went to the funeral when his wife died but only really got to know him in the past few years when my dad moved back here and I would visit in the summers. He pulled back from our hug and he gave me a fatherly once over

"You sure are growing up kid, I hardly recognized you Chloe, and you've gotten so beautiful just like your mom" I blushed and shoved his shoulder. We then headed out the door and walked over to his drive way across the small lawn to his police cruiser. We drove to the station with him asking me mundane questions about school and life. I told him about the arrangement of me possibly living here for the rest of high school.

"…to fulfill his legacy of awesome?" the Sheriff jokingly quoted my dad. I nodded and we laughed lightly as we pulled into the parking lot of the station. Once inside the Sheriff directed me to sit outside his office and to wait till I got called back, turns out they had some follow up questions, which I didn't mind answering, I knew I wasn't in trouble. Eventually, a familiar female voice called me to follow her into one of the interrogation rooms. I recognized her voice as the one who called my house earlier and she welcomed me with a warm smile. She showed me into the small room that had a window that looked out into the station, and I sat down compliantly waiting to be questioned so I could leave with my suitcase.

I ended up waiting for quite a while, two hours according to my phone. I huffed and tried to re-situate myself in the uncomfortable chair. With no Wi-Fi or service in the brick building I was left alone with my thoughts. I began to think about why I was here, the crash, the pain, the dead driver, the sliding mud, the fear, and the dark figure in the road… What was that thing? It looked pretty big from the few moments I saw it. My heart rate began to raise as I remembered my dream of it pulling me out of the car and my silent screams. I reached up to my neck and felt the bruises. I was beginning to feel really uncomfortable now remembering last night. I finally decided to get up and turn the blinds open so I could see out into the station. It looked like a tornado hit, everyone was in a flurry answering phones and working furiously at their desks or just running around the room. Something happened, with my already semi panicking I opened the door and stuck my head out.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on and if I can go home?" I asked, I thought my call had fallen on deaf ears when the Sheriff himself came out of his office followed by a tall, skinny boy waving his hands about speaking furiously at the Sheriff. The Sheriff looked done with this kid. Then I got a better look at him and recognized him…Stiles, my heart fluttered a bit. I would've blushed but I really was done with this little room that made me think about last night. The Sheriff looked at me, ignoring whatever Stiles was saying to him, and said

"Oh Chloe, I'm so sorry, I'll be there is just a second then I'll take you home." He sent me a warm smile and I stood in the door way unsurely but nodded. I then made brief eye contact with Stiles who at first looked confused at me then returned to speaking to his dad in exaggerated hushed tones. The Sheriff turned to face him and said something I couldn't hear then turned back to me and walked over with a file in his hands. I caught a glimpse of Stiles face that looked drained of color in fear and worry. The Sheriff met me at the door and escorted me back into the tiny room of dark thoughts. We sat down and he opened the file quickly glancing through it, reading over the report, then looked back up at me with a sympathetic smile.

"Sheriff, why am I still here? I already gave my statement and the other officers already told me that it was ruled as an animal crossing accident. There is really nothing more you could need from me?" I looked at him, I really wanted to forget the whole thing and leave this room. He nodded and said

"I know sitting in here sucks Chloe but there is just one question I wanted to ask you, then you're free to go." I sighed and nodded for him to continue, I could handle one question I guess. _But seriously, ONE question? He couldn't have asked me over the phone or when we were in the car?!_

"Did you… happen to see, anything- any distinguishing feature, or recognizable characteristic, of what kind of animal was in the road last night that caused your accident?" I didn't like this question but I pushed my stomach back down out of my throat and took a calming breath.

"I only saw it for a moment honestly" I told him "I didn't even know what was happening until the driver started swearing up a storm in the front seat. I only caught a glimpse, and all I saw was tall black mass standing in the middle of the road for two seconds before we began to swerve." The Sheriff nodded and offered a half smile as he got a look of worry and stress on his face. He nodded and then jotted down a few notes in the file then closed it.

"Well, we are all set here, I'll let an officer take you to your suitcase and I'll take you back home." I smiled at him and he let me out of the stuffy, little room. I entered the hectic station once again and looked around, it sure was busy, was the Sheriff gonna be able to leave? I looked over at the stressed older man next to me looking out at the chaos of the sheriff station and sigh. We gave each other reassuring smiles then went our separate ways for the moment.

I went back over to the female officer who called me, and directed me to the room earlier. She smiled up at me and I asked if I could get my suitcase now. She smiled politely and led the way to a back room where my suitcase was waiting with other miscellaneous items. I grabbed my suitcase and smaller shoulder bag and wheeled it behind me as I made my way back to the Sheriff's office.

I saw he was busy so I waited outside for a few minutes just watching the chaos around me. I kept hearing tid-bits of conversations about break-ins at abandoned factories, most were written off as school kids being punks. I then herd the Sheriffs' office door open and he walks out and looks over at me with soft smile.

"Hey Chloe, as you can tell it's super busy here, I can't give you a ride home but my ever so helpful son-" he said the last part louder as I heard movement from inside his office "-will take you home, because that's where he is going anyway." I watched Stiles sheepishly emerge from his Dad's office and offer a weak smile. I smiled back

"Hi Stiles, long time no see" I said weakly, he smiled

"Hey Chloe." The Sheriff gave us both a look then proceeded back into his office. After a beat, I stood up and grabbed my bags and looked back to Stiles who was looking at me.

"Lead the way Captain" I joked. He blinked and smiled then offered to carry the bigger of my two bags. I let him carry it as I followed him out to the parking lot. He stopped at a powder blue jeep and opened up the door.

"Wait… this is your car?" I asked him looking at him with my eyebrows raised. He glanced back at me

"…yeah?" I chuckled remembering last summer while he was on his car-hunt.

"After the search you went through last Summer I was honestly expecting a super impractical, outdated sports car or something Stilinski." I looked at him still with a smile on my face he smiled too, obviously remembering our adventures of walking though used car lots where we would spend hours pretending to know things about cars. That was after we both had spent the first half of the summer learning how to drive and actually getting our licenses, much to our parents' surprise.

"Yeah, I remember that, but… she speaks to me" he said petting the metal door. I laughed and he smiled back at me, he then moved the seat forward and set my suitcase in the back. He held his hand out for my other bag and I handed it to him graciously. "Why? Do you not like her?" he asked in a joking matter but I could hear a bit of nervousness in his voice as he didn't look at me as he set the passenger seat up right again. I shrugged then looked over the jeep with false scrutiny. He finally turned around to notice my stare and paused, waiting for my answer.

"No… I love her" I replied and chuckled at him as he placed his hand over his heart in sarcasm.

"Jesus Chloe, you almost broke my fricken' heart there." I smiled and let him step aside so I could climb in

"I like to keep you on your toes, you're too chill all the time" I told him with a teasing glance and smile. He sarcastically rolled his eyes, obviously knowing I was poking fun at his jittery nature and ADD. He quickly jogged over to his side of the car and hopped in closing the door behind him. I put my seatbelt on, a quick flash of last night went through my mind as I clicked the safety belt in place. I was quiet for a moment and Stiles looked over at me with a sympathetic look

"My dad told me what happened last night…." I didn't look at him "I'm so sorry that happened Chloe, if you don't want to talk about it that's cool, I won't make you but I just wanna let you know that I am _so_ glad your safe and ok." I met his gaze with my own and gave him a smile, he always knew what to say to me to get a reaction, intentional or not.

"It wasn't even that big of a deal, everyone keeps giving me sympathy and looking at me like I lived through a one of the worst tragedies… I was in a car accident because a deer got caught in the headlights…" he nodded then started the car. Couldn't help but watch him throw his arm over the back of the seat and twist his body to look behind us as he backed us out of our spot. He definitely had been working out since last summer, for lacrosse no doubt.

"How's lacrosse been? Still on the bench?" I offered as a new topic of conversation.

"Better…" he said keeping his eyes on the road. "Been practicing with Scott a lot, not gonna be on the bench this year" he said with a look of determination on his face.

"How is Scott?" I asked smiling at my successful diversion from the previous topic. I had only met Scott a handful of times growing up but I knew Stiles and Scott were best friends… besides me of course.

"Still on first string" he said trying to sound happy for his friend but an edge of jealousy slipped in.

"Maybe I'll have to come and watch one of your games sometime" I said. Stiles whipped his head to look at me in surprise.

"You would drive all the way back down here for that?" he asked incredulously. I just smiled and looked out the window. I let the breeze blow through my hair and I closed my eyes at the relaxing feeling. I heard a throat clear then Stiles

"Chloe… how'd you get those bruises on your neck?" I opened my eyes and looked down at my lap letting my long hair fall forward trying to hide it. _I didn't wanna talk about the car accident anymore, I am fine! Everyone needs to stop worrying about me._ I didn't say anything to him and felt the car pull over to the side of the road and stop. I looked up and saw we were surrounded by the downtown area of Beacon Hills parked by the curb. I finally looked over at Stiles about to ask why we were pulled over when I saw a serious look on his face. I closed my mouth for a moment before I asked

"What?" He gave me a worried, and angry? Look in response.

"Chloe, be honest with me, how did you get those bruises on your neck?" I looked at him incredulously. _Seriously?_ I blinked and told him it was from the seatbelt during the car crash, I even demonstrated with the seatbelt in his car to match up the lines. Stiles suddenly let out a huge sigh and got a look of relief on his face.

"Why was it so important? And why are you so relieved I was hurt in an accident?" I asked accusatorily. He immediately shot his hands up and turned in his seat to face me

"No, no, no, no, no, I'm not happy you were hurt in your car crash!" I turned towards him in my seat but looked down at the already worn leather.

"You see… I was worried that… like, what if you had those bruises before the accident like… what if you had a boyfriend do that, to you… and I was gonna have to kill him." He stuttered out nervously.

I look up at him and let out a nervous, odd laugh of "HA!" then looked anywhere but at him. "No Stiles, I don't have an _abusive_ boyfriend"

I saw him look over jerkily and blink at me a few times before recovering and nodding nervously to open and close his mouth a few times "-but you do have a boyfriend then?" he asked. I blushed uncontrollably and tried hard to hide my smile "-because you should probably call him and let him know what happened."

"No, no boyfriends" I said softly.

"Good" I heard him say. It was my turn to whip my head around to look at him. "- Cause no guy is good enough to date my best friend." He then looked out at the road and gripped the steering wheel at ten and two, but not actually driving off yet.

I will admit the 'friend' word kind of made my heart sink a little, but I knew he liked this other girl he went to school with, _Lydia_. Or at least that's what he told me last summer when we were swimming in the small pond behind our houses. I leaned over and placed my head on his shoulder, I still appreciated his protectiveness. It wasn't the over bearing kind like my parents' were, it was just enough to not smother me but show he cared for our ' _friendship'_. He glanced down at me and smiled as he threw the jeep back into drive and then put an arm around my shoulders to keep me leaning on him. I will admit the seatbelt cutting into my side wasn't the most comfortable thing but I could lay in stiles' arms forever. _Which I will never admit aloud!_


	3. First Step

Stiles pulled into my driveway and we unattached from our one armed embrace to get out of the car, he came over to my side to push the seat back and grab my suitcase and bag. I took the bag and he again carried my heavier traveling bag into my dad's house.

"Dad I'm home with my suitcase!" I called out. I heard him on the phone in the kitchen. I exchanged a knowing glance with Stiles and we went up the stairs to my room to put my stuff down. He set down my bag then jumped onto my bed and sprawled out across my full sized mattress. I heard him let out an exaggerated sigh of contentment as I giggled at him.

"Is there anything I can do for you your highness? Or may I unpack?" I asked in a fake nobility accent. Stiles had a playful face on and shook his head a little and did a "shooing" motion with his hand

"Continue." We chuckled together as I rolled my eyes at him and turned around to start unpacking. I turned the radio on low and hummed along absently to the tune. Stiles was quiet so I proceeded to bend down and unpack my bag, putting shorts and pants in dresser drawers followed by tee shirts and pullover sweaters. I then took out my shoes and began to place them at the foot of the bed when I noticed Stiles staring at me, I smiled at him and stood up

"What?" I asked feeling a little self-conscious under his gaze. Stiles blinked a few times then smiled sheepishly

"Sorry Chloe, I zoned out… your bed is just so comfortable, it cushions every part of my body perfectly!" he says with a dopey smile on his face. I chuckle at him and roll my eyes _cushions his perfect ass probably too!_ I thought. I smiled to myself as I tried to suppress my emotions.

"Just don't go falling asleep on me, okay Stilinski?!" I say over my shoulder bending down to start on my nicer button up shirts and sweaters. That's when I swear that I heard the sentence that made my heart flutter, murmured almost inaudibly

"Why sleep when I've got the real show in front of me?" I stopped and turned around to look at him for a moment, unsure if what I heard was correct. Stiles was looking around the room absently, there was no way he liked me more than his awkward-next-door-neighbor-friend... right? _Maybe I've at least got a small chance?_ I sighed and continued to put my clothes on hangers then hanging them in the closet instead of asking him about what he had really said. I pulled out my small, and rarely used jewelry box and proceeded to place it on top of the dresser.

I closed that suitcase and shoved it under my bed for storage. Then moved to my smaller "carry-on-size" duffel-bag and pulled out my folded posters and lap top. I tossed my paper posters onto the bed where Stiles was and knew they landed on him. I heard a soft chuckle come from behind me as I plugged my laptop in on my desk and turned around to face him with a playful smile.

"Oh, did you not appreciate that your highness?" I asked sarcastically moving to grab one of the posters and my tape to hang them up. He smiled brightly at me then looked around the room for the first time and got a puzzled look on his face. I looked around too, self-consciously wondering what he was looking at.

"You're unpacking more stuff than you usually do… moving to Beacon Hills for the long-haul finally?" he joked smiling again. I blushed and looked back at my posters

"Maybe…" he shook his head and laid back again. I crawled onto my bed over Stiles' legs to the large blank space of wall on the other side of my bed and put up my band posters and one 'Star Wars episode IV: A New Hope' movie poster. The sun shone on them brilliantly making me proud of my music choice and movie taste.

"Maybe I was just sick of my room being so boring… and what if I did move here permanently? Would you be afraid to be seen with me in school or something?" I laughed as I climbed over him to stand back on the floor. I heard Stiles sigh and say with his best nobility accent

"You are just simply not of my caliber I'm afraid, even if I wanted to, I could not be seen with you" he proclaimed waving his arms about dramatically. I laughed loudly and gawked at him in false hurt then turned to my desk to check if my lap top was okay after jostling around in the trunk and at the station.

"Ouch Stilinski, sure know how to make a girl feel better after a traumatic experience" I said softly but jokingly. I logged into my computer and heard a loud sigh from behind me.

"You know that's not what I meant" he said exasperated.

That's when I noticed the small crack on the bottom corner of my screen and my shoulders fell… I thought of how it must have gotten thrown around in that trunk as we flipped and then slammed into the tree. The Flashes of last night started coming at me again raising my heart rate and recreating that feeling of fear for the large, dark figure in the road.

I hadn't realized my breathing had changed until I saw Stiles get up off my bed with a look of concern on his face in the reflection of my cracked computer screen. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and turned me around in my spinning office chair to look at him. I caught his gaze and for the first time after the accident, all my emotions came forward and crashed down on me. The fear, the pain, the panic all hitting me hard like a 90 mph fast ball aimed at my chest. Stiles saw the look in my eyes and immediately began to worry, he was a worrier.

"It's cracked… the screen is cracked… its broken from the crash-" I couldn't get all my words out.

He stood up quickly and pulled me up with him, I didn't know what he was doing at first until he pulled me into a soft embrace. I returned it quickly with a hug and then the flood gates burst. _So freaking embarrassing!_ I thought to myself. _You are crying on Stiles! Over your stupid computer. He probably thinks you're crazy now for randomly crying and having an episode of some kind!_

As I felt my tears seep through his shirt and my shoulders shake from holding back as best as I could from vocalizing my sobs, Stiles just squeezed tighter. I closed my eyes tight as the tears continued to come down and I held him tighter, like he was my life line, and if I let go I would be lost in the darkness with that creature. He began to rub up and down on my back and whisper

"You're okay Chloe, you're safe now, I've got you and nothings gonna happen, your safe…" he kept whispering sweet reassurances to me and holding me in the middle of my room. I tried calming down my breathing to the point where the tears slowed to a stop and only the occasional stutter of breath and shake of my shoulders broke the silence. I unwrapped one arm from around him to wipe my face of tears. Once I believed I was safe of a scary looking mascara-run face and could trust my voice I whispered

"You must think that I'm this… fragile, little girl who was in a _scary_ car crash… and now can't even handle-" I heard the rumbling of a soft chuckle through Stiles' chest as he replied

"Not even close." I did one last sigh and pulled away from him to look at my shoes and slowly sit on my bed. Stiles cautiously sat down next to me

"I know you're not some fragile little girl who can't deal, you're Chloe, and you are awesome! You're one of my best friends… but you did go through something that was pretty scary, I know that I would've been 'shaken in my boots' and crying like a baby within 10 minutes of it happening."

He always knew the thing to say to get a reaction out of me. I couldn't help but smile and look over at him a few times. I sighed and leaned over and put my head on his shoulder like I had in the car and he wrapped an arm around me comfortingly.

"See? You're okay" he smiled. I rolled my eyes and sat up straight to look at him

"Do you wanna watch Star Wars episode four with me?" A large dopey grin spread across his face

"You have never had a bad idea yet Turner" I smiled and then grabbed for my laptop, I hesitated for a moment before I brought it over to the bed as we both scooted back against the headboard to watch the movie.

Honestly this was kind of our tradition every summer for the first day I got here. Stiles would practically molest my bed saying he loved it, I would unpack, and then we would watch a movie or two. Eventually we would go outside and do something so we weren't complete shut-ins'. The crying thing was new, but I always felt I could be honest and open with him, he never judged me _too_ harshly.

We both decided to watch episode five immediately after because it was only two o'clock in the afternoon. I think I dozed off in the middle somewhere because when I opened my eyes again the theme song was playing to the credits. Stiles and I had both slid down the backboard so we were lying flat on the bed at this point.

It was at this time I noticed our position and my heart rate spiked. The lap top was still on my lap, sort of, while Stiles had his head nestled under my chin, his face directly on top of my left breast, mouth open. I bit my lip to contain myself and try to remain as calm as possible.

His arms were somehow wrapped completely around me in the same comforting grip as our embrace before. I could feel my sore muscles needed a stretch but I didn't want to wake Stiles, I loved our embrace. I knew he only saw me as a friend but I could dream. I slowly straightened out my legs in a stretch, keeping an eye on Stiles' resting face. It was actually quite adorable, no worry lines, completely at ease, his mouth hanging open with a slight amount of drool spilling out onto my shirt; I didn't even mind. I then straightened out my arms and heard my elbows give a satisfying crack as I stretched.

Stiles' already open mouth somehow moved so he was now nuzzling his mouth and face on my breast. I wasn't wearing a bra today because the only one I had this morning was still damp and dirty. I slammed my mouth shut and my eyes opened wide at the new sensation. I could feel his hot breath on my areola and it immediately grew hard. This simple action caused my stomach to tighten in sexual frustration. His arms around my waist squeezing and holding me in place against his warm body was like ecstasy as I could feel his hard stomach and chest rub against me. The pooling in my underwear worsening as his head brushed up against my breast, now just playing with it as his fingers splayed out on my back and found a patch of skin where my shirt had ridden up. The skin-on-skin contact was driving me insane as I felt the warmth and clenching down there begin to intensify in waves of pleasure. I didn't wanna let this feeling die. His mouth no longer directly on my breast but still breathing on the wet spot from his drool, his hot breath still making my nipples hard. _Oh my god that was gonna be so noticeable when he woke up!_

Speaking of waking up, I felt him take a deeper breath to signal he was coming out of his rem cycle. Then he nuzzled his face, like one would with their pillow, onto my chest; this time mouth closed but between both of my breasts, basically motor-boating me. _Oh Fuck! Hot Damn! Oh my god I'm done… that feels so good! Please don't stop! Oh my god I'm wet! If he really wanted to Stiles could have me now! I'm hot…. Wow Chloe, he's not even really doing anything. I have got it so bad…_

As I'm trying to calm my mind down and slow my heart rate and breathing, I noticed Stiles waking up for real. I didn't know what to do. So I did the first pathetic thing that came to my mind, I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

Stiles picked his head up and noticed the movie credits playing. He was having a really fantastic dream about something he shouldn't be when he was at Chloe's house. He reached over and shut her laptop to realize his other arm was underneath her. He looked down and realized his arm was asleep and sighed… then he noticed.

He noticed that he was NOT just rubbing his head into some of Chloe's soft pillows, he was sleeping on Chloe… on Chloe's chest of soft pillows. Oh god what if she had woken up?! Then he looked and there were drool marks from his mouth all over her breast…. Fuck, what had he done in his sleep? Then he looked at her chest and noticed that her nipples were noticeable through her shirt… he felt a tiny twinge downstairs as he bit his lip trying to control himself. He took a deep breath to calm himself then looked up to check if Chloe was still sleeping. Her face was peaceful and breathing normal, her lips were a ripe red color and looked full, another twinge happened downstairs, he looked away trying to breathe.

Then he watched her stretch and begin to wake up. It was the most glorious thing he had ever witnessed in person. Her back arched, her hard nipples and breasts prominent in her worn shirt, a soft moan escaped her plump lips that was the sign of a good stretch as well as being so erotic. Stiles knew he had to get out now or he would be pitching tent in front of Chloe. He quickly reached down into his pants to grab is half wood and tuck it up into his belt so as to not be seen.

Chloe didn't like him like that, he knew it. She had tons of boys at her other school two states north that have probably made her happy. He could only protect her from so much here, with the ware-wolves and all. He glanced back up to see her rub her eyes and start to sit up. Stiles sat up as well, letting her up seeing as he was basically on top of her, and yawned. They caught each other's gaze for a moment and she smiled warmly at him. He couldn't not smile back at her beautiful, contagious smile. She rubbed her arms quickly trying to cover herself and her nipples that were very prominent at the moment.

"Kind of chilly in here isn't it?" she asked looking at him. He already knew she was cold but used all his will power not to look at her chest and keep eye contact. He nodded a little and smiled at her, she was so pretty with her bed-head. He threw an arm around her shoulder to try and warm her up. She smiled up at him again

"It's warmer outside, you wanna go out there?" she asked him.

"Yeah, why not. We've been societal recluse's all day; we should go outside" he told her with a smile.

Stiles gave her a crooked grin that made her wet center churn excitedly. She bit her lip and looked away for a second as her evil mind betrayed her and said words that she never wanted to come out in the first place.

"In fact, why don't we go swimming in the pond like we used to? Nice summer day out?" she looked up at him hoping he would say yes. _I need to see him as naked as I can get him while still being appropriate…I need to see those lacrosse muscles!_ Stiles blinked as he looked at her with a curious smile

"I thought you said you were cold? The pond is always freezing?" he asked her. She looked away embarrassed at her ulterior motive, then back at him and shrugged.

"I like to keep on my toes, keep it interesting" was her response as she stood up and turned to face him fully. "We give each other half an hour to dig up a swimsuit then meet at the pond…deal?" Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes at her, he probably thought she was crazy. He smiled none the less

"So at 5:20 then be at the pond?" she smiled a huge smile and bounced a little in glee

"Yup!" she replied. He smiled genuinely this time back at her with a new excitement in his fidgety movements as he stood up. "Ready Set Go!" cried Chloe and shoved Stiles out the door as he laughed and took off down the stairs and shut the front door behind him.


	4. First Dip

Chloe ran to her dresser in excitement and searched for any kind of swimsuit. She found an old one her mom had gotten for her, bikini bottom with a swim-team style covered top so her breasts were covered but still was not a lame one-piece.

She wanted to look kind of sexy for Stiles. She was about to put her hair up but saw the ugly bruising on her neck and decided she would keep It down to keep her neck hidden. She put on one of her water bags meant for showering over her air cast. She glanced down at her legs and ankles and saw all her cuts and bruises that she would need to clean again after this. She didn't care, she would get to see stiles in all his glory, she glanced at the clock and saw that trying to find her swimming suit took up more time than she thought, she threw a long tank top over her that went down to her mid thighs and put on her Keds quickly. She just remembered to grab a towel before heading out the backdoor seeing her dad was still in his office on the phone.

Stiles ran home, and immediately took a cold shower to calm himself down. All he could think about was her smile, then her back arching, how great her chest was to sleep on… he jerked himself off furiously trying to get it out of his system. He let out a few grunts until he grabbed the shower wall as he finished. _Fuck me!… seriously, I hope she does one day_. He stepped out of the shower shivering. He knew she never would, she wasn't into nerdy benchwarmers like him, they were friends, that's it. He sighed and dried off as he grabbed his school swimming trunks and a tee shirt and just kept the towel he just used around his neck as he walked out of the empty house towards the pond in the back of their houses.

Chloe had gotten there first and was waiting on Stiles while holding her towel and looking around the trees that offered a light covering from the houses but you could still clearly see them to feel safe. She turned when she heard crunching leaves and smiled as a tripping Stiles stumbled into the clearing around the pond. She chuckled at him and he blushed.

"I beat you" she said through her soft giggles, _I beat off to you!_ Stiles' sing-songed in his head back. Stiles rolled his eyes like he could care less at her than mumbled "whatever" and walked closer towards her and the pond.

"Are we gonna swim or make fun of me all day?" he asked rhetorically. She pretended to put on her thinking face with a playful smile

"Well gee… they _both_ sound like so much fun" she teased. Stiles sent her a play glare then threw his towel down.

"Well I came to swim" and with that he took off his shirt and exposed his hidden treasure of a lacrosse bod that he had. Chloe glanced down it quickly and saw the tuff of hair sticking out of the top of his shorts. _DICK! There's a penis down there! I know it and it must be as gorgeous as he is! I wanna see it! I want it!_ Were what the alarms were saying, going off in her head, as she quickly looked away.

"Alright your highness, as you wish" trying to keep it playful. She watched Stiles slowly enter the water up to his knees and let out a few cries of "fuck its cold!" Chloe chuckled and threw down her towel, her Keds next to it, then took her tank top off over her head. She set it on her towel and then looked over to Stiles who was looking at her. He smiled and held out a hand

"It's cold?! You sure wanna do this?" she rolled her eyes and walked in up next to him… _damn this is cold_ she thought as she reached out with her non-plastic wrapped hand and grabbed his outstretched one looking at him

"Together?" He smiled and squeezed her hand once to show his agreement.

They both gripped each other's hands tightly as they moved deeper into the small pond. Once the water got to right below her chest Chloe stopped walking

"I don't wanna go any further, here is good" she looked over at Stiles who had a playful look in his eye

"What?! Little miss adventure doesn't wanna play anymore? You haven't even gotten fully wet!" he exclaimed. _Not that your aware of… and not in the place your thinking!_ She thought. She smiled sheepishly up at him

"Cold enough now this one is" she said to him hoping to win him over with her sad pleas in Yoda-speak. Stiles laughed and she herd it echo around her off the water and trees

"That was awesome… but you're still going to get wet completely" his face suddenly serious. Chloe drew her brows together in utter confusion at whether he was being dirty or not until Stiles pulled the hand he was already holding of hers closer to him and her wrapped his other arm around her drawing her in completely. She gasped at the rash movement and looked up at him to see a devilish smirk on his lips and all color drained from her face. She couldn't pull away from him to escape her fate, she looked up at him with a plea

"Stiles?! No-" too late. Stiles let out a quick laugh and then flipped them into the water, efficiently dunking her and submerging both of them. Stiles kept his firm grip on her as he pulled them back up to the surface. Once they broke the surface, Stiles couldn't control his laughter as she sputtered out water then clung to him

"That was n-n-not cool Stiles, I am s-s-s-so cold, holy shit, I hate y-you" she proclaimed between clenched teeth. Stiles laughed harder and gave her a tight squeeze

"No you don't."

His laughter was cut off but a sharp slap of water splashed in his face. He gasped and let go of Chloe who was now giggling. They smiled devilishly at each other, they then commenced a five minute splashing fight that ended when Stiles grabbed her trying to run away to the shore and then ran back into the pond with her over his shoulder until he tripped and caused both of them to crash into the water. They came up for air laughing at each other calling a truce.

Then they decided to float on their backs and stare up at the blue and cloudy sky slowly starting to turn to dusk. Finally, Chloe noticed a branch that went over the pond with an old rope attached to it… she stood up with a smile on her face. Stiles stood up as well and watched her.

"What are you doing?" he called after her. She pointed up to the branch and he saw the rope too. He looked back at her and she had a mischievous smile on her face

"It could only lead to hilarity and awesome stories to tell our grandkids…" she said going up to the tree and finding the hidden rope. She brought it out away from the tree towards the water. Stiles watched her and the rope as she pulled on it, testing its strength.

"I don't know about that rope Chloe, it looks pretty old, and what about your wrist?" Stiles called out to her walking towards the bank.

"Oh don't be such a buzz kill" she said to him with a roll of her eyes. He stepped up to her then looked at the rope and the branch… looked sturdy enough. He sighed and finally stepped out of her way. She held on with her one good hand used her arm for balance as she ran past Stiles to a swing out the middle of the pond and let go with a cry of joy. She splashed into the water and it spread a smile across Stiles' face. They swung on the rope for a good fifteen minutes until Stiles finally called it and said that they should head in since it was going to be dark soon.

"One more swing" Chloe bargained. Stiles rolled his eyes at her

"Hey!" he called to her "Why don't we do the last swing together?!" she jumped up in excitement and ran over, loving the idea. She walked up next to him with a smile and they looked at the rope between them wondering how to do this.

"We didn't think this through did we?" Chloe asked him giggling trying different ways to grab the rope with him.

"Nope, but now we're committed, we gotta do it." Chloe laughed at him as they tried maneuvering themselves different ways to hold onto the rope. Finally, Chloe just groaned out and walked behind Stiles and jumped onto his wet back. He almost fell forward until he got his balance.

"Warn a guy next time will ya?" he said to her. She giggled in his ear as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, and legs higher up on his hips.

"Now grab the rope Stilinski" I said.

He chuckled and then stepped forward and took the rope in his hands. "One… two… THREE!" he charged the pond and swung on the rope out over the pond. I squeezed my legs tighter around him in anticipation, we both let out excited hollers as he let go. His arms spread wide in joy and mouth open in mid-laugh. For a brief moment we were weightless and I tucked my face into the space between his head and shoulder giggling. Then we dropped into the water and we separated from each other. Without his body next to mine I realized how cold the water was all over again.

I began to make my way up to the surface when a heavy mass came down on top of my head. It startled me and I let air out of my lungs I had been holding in. I reached up to see what was hindering my ascent to the surface when I felt a long, hard, rough, free-floating heavy object on top of me. I pulled it down in front of me and realized it was the rope… _why is the rope suddenly in the water? How did it get here? Wasn't it tied to the branch? Did it break off? Oh my god my lungs hurt I've been under for longer than I planned._ I tried untangling myself from the rope as best as I could, it began to wrap itself around my arms; one of which were already hindered by a brace and plastic bag. Eventually I broke free and hurriedly swam up to the surface. Once I broke the barrier into oxygen, I took a huge gulp of air and looked around. I didn't see Stiles anywhere… I looked up and didn't see the branch that was supporting the rope attached to the tree anymore. I looked over and saw the branch floating in the water next to me where he should've been. Where was Stiles?! I began to panic and looked around frantically for him

"Stiles?!" I called out for him… silence.

I then dove under the water next to the branch and swam under it and all around it, my lungs killing me as its branches scraped against my skin as I went past. I didn't have great vision under the water and I kept running into the branches, my hair getting caught multiple times. I needed air now, badly, _Stiles needs air too! Find him!_ I pushed up for air and gasped as I reached the surface filling my lungs.

"Stiles!?" I called out again in vain.

"Chloe?!" I heard a response. My eyes went wide as I whipped my head around me trying to see him.

"Stiles?!" I cried out again to him swimming around the large branch to see the other side of the pond.

"CHLOE!" I heard a scream coming from that side of the pond. I heard splashing of swimming coming towards me I made it around the branch and saw his perfect head and perfect arms splashing towards me. I smiled in pained relief as I could touch the bottom now I ran into him. I crashed my body into his wrapping my arms around him in a frantic embrace. _He's alive, it's okay now, everything is okay_ I tried telling myself.

"Oh my god I thought the branch landed on you and you were drowning!" I frantically exclaimed into his chest as we held each other tightly.

"Same here" he panted holding me tightly. I shivered and looked up at him

"What happened? Once we went underwater we separated and then I couldn't find you" I said tears springing into my eyes. "- I mean I knew something was wrong when I felt the rope land on me, I got tangled up for a minute but when I came up you were nowhere to be found" giving him a worried look as I told him my side of the story… _I'm nervous rambling_.

"The stupid branch came down and grazed me, I came up right away and you weren't there…" he held me close to him again and I could hear his heart hammering in his chest. "…I thought you got knocked out or something from the branch… I kept calling out your name every time I came up to the surface." I squeezed him close then pulled away to look back up at him and smiled

"We must have literally missed each other by like 2 seconds every time we each came up for air." He tried to suppress it but a small giggle worked its way out of his lips

"Like a really sad game of Marco Polo" he commented. A nervous laugh worked its way out of me and we both were laughing into each other's arms trying to stay standing in the pond water.


	5. First Night-In

We calmed down enough to walk towards the bank of the pond and grabbed our towels. I dried off quickly to throw my long tank top on over my still wet suit. I put my Keds on then looked over at him, I saw him sitting on the bank staring at the fallen branch lost in thought. I rung my hair out as best as I could then walked over to sit next to him. We were quiet for a few moments until Stiles broke the silence

"I honestly don't think I could've lived with myself if you weren't here" he said so calmly that I almost didn't realize what he was saying.

"Me neither Stilinski" I said quietly as I leaned on his shoulder for the third time that day. I could just hear the grin spread across his face and I turned my head to look up at him. That's when I saw it… the blood coming from a huge cut in his hair line.

"OH MY GOD STILES!" I jumped up on to my knees in front of him and grabbed his head and brought it closer to mine so I could look at the cut "-your bleeding like a motherfucker!" I finished.

"What?!" Stiles asked looking stunned. He brought his hand up to touch his hair line and flinched at the pain, he brought his hand back down to see his fingers covered in dark blood.

"Shit" said Stiles. I handed him his shirt quickly and grabbed our towels then grabbed his hands to help him up. He put his towel to his head gingerly and I took his hand and walked him to his house taking larger strides because I was worried for Stiles' sake.

We walked in the backdoor of his house and into the dining room. I made him sit down while I got the first aid stuff from the bathroom. I had only been in the Stilinski household a couple of times but I knew where the bathroom was. Most of the time when Stiles and I would hang out, it was at my house. I quickly found the first aid kit under the sink and ran back to the dining room.

"Chloe calm down, nothings on fire, I have a scrape on my head, the world isn't ending and I'm certainly _not_ dying" Stiles said trying to calm me down after watching me be the jittery one for a change.

"No Stiles, I will _not_ calm down… I thought I lost you in that damn pond! And now you're hurt because I wanted to swing on the damn rope! So no… I will feel guilty and take care of you! So stop arguing with me!" I said in a panicked and slightly louder voice then what I meant it to be; that shut Stiles up once he saw the look of distress on my face.

I turned on the overhead light to get a better look at his cut. I honestly was over reacting too much but I felt horrible that I made us go on that stupid rope swing. I pulled his chair out to face me more and I saw him huff and lean back in the chair again knowing that he was thinking I was acting absurd, which I was probably being but I had valid reasons behind it. I grabbed the rubbing alcohol and some paper towel then looked at him with a softer gaze

"This is gonna sting a little." Stiles looked back at me and gave me a crooked smile but had a sadness behind his eyes. I sighed and then slowly stepped forward and held his head at the angle I wanted it at to see his cut better. I then gently dabbed the alcohol soaked paper towel at his cut. It was a little awkward with one hand available. I could feel Stiles tense under my fingers and saw his jaw clench at the sting of the rubbing alcohol.

"Sorry" I murmured quietly as I stepped closer trying to see the origin of the cut better to know where to clean. I tried wiping up the blood that was dripping down his hair line and temple, some had gotten into is side burns. With all the blood clotting and drying and running everywhere I couldn't see the actual cut.

"Um…" I said. Stiles looked up at me with worry

"What?! Do I need stitches?!" he asked starting to panic. I sighed

"No?... I don't know, it's just that there is so much blood everywhere, I can't really see the actual cut very well." it was quiet for a moment then I looked down at Stiles who was looking back up at me waiting for my prognosis. The part of my brain that likes to betray me noticed how we were standing, Stiles legs spread in a chair as I stand in between them standing obscenely close to him holding his head. I stepped back and shook my head to get it out of the gutter. I then looked over at the sink and saw a detachable sink head... perfect.

"Come with me please Mr. Stilinski" I said with a small smile spreading across my face as I grab his hands and lead him to the sink.

"What are we doing in the kitchen Chloe, you decide to lobotomize me with my own steak knife instead?" he chuckled at his own joke and I let out a soft laugh.

"Not quite to that stage of despair yet" I snickered at my own joke

"Oh well I'm glad we're not there _yet_ " Stiles said and I smiled at him and he returned my warm gesture with one of his own.

"I'm gonna use the sink to wash the blood away from the cut so I can see and clean it better" I informed him. He nodded then we both got the giggles as he kept attempting back bends to get under the sink head, I helped him lay back after getting over my fits then turned the warm water on. I pulled out the hose for the sink head, put it on the gentle spray, turned Stiles' head so I could see his scrape and slowly rinsed the blood away. I was almost done when Stiles mumbled

"This feels so goooooooooood!" followed by laughing at him and trying to not spray myself with the hose. I finished and patted the area dry with a dry paper towel. Then held one over his cut and helped him stand from his awkward back-bend position over the sink. He brought up his own hand to hold the paper towel I placed over his cut and used his other hand to rub his strained back. We walked slowly back to the dining room table and he sat back in his chair with a grin on his face

"Do what you will with me Doc." I chortled at his joke and then again picked up the rubbing alcohol.

"You asked for it" I replied. I saw a small amount of legitimate fear in his eyes as he saw me soak the paper towel in the liquid that caused him pain last time. I stepped closer and angled his head same as last time trying to see his cut clear enough.

The exception to this time is that now I am _very_ aware of where I am standing in proximity to Stiles' crotch, _basically on top of it_. I am also very aware of how I keep pushing his face into my chest trying to clean his cut. I'm aware that he keeps clenching his jaw and breathing heavily trying not to let out a whimper of pain. I am very aware of how his heavy breathing is directly between my breasts which is where his face is just inches from basically motor-boating me… again.

I keep my cool as I finish up cleaning the scrape on his head and put the alcohol down. "All done with that shit finally?" Stiles asked hopefully.

"Yes, now just to figure out how to bandage it" I told him. I took some Neosporin and lightly smeared it across the cut then took some butterfly bandages and placing them across his hair line, trying not to pull his hair. When I was done I stepped back and told him to check out my handiwork in the bathroom mirror. I cleaned up the first aid kit and threw away the bloody paper towels. I met Stiles in the bathroom checking his scrape out in the mirror. I sneak past him to get underneath the sink to put the kit away. I stand up again and Stiles looks at me with a smile

"Not bad Doc."

"It's all in the wrist man" I joked at him referring to her non-useable and plastic bubbled one. We laughed at our own lame jokes until my cell phone started going off. I saw it was my dad and I answered it as Stiles excused himself to go upstairs to his room.

"Hey dad" I answered,

"Hey Chloe, where are you? I knew you were leaving to get your suitcase this morning but I haven't seen you since. Just wanted to make sure you didn't run off and join a rock band without me… or get kidnapped." I laughed at my dad's order of assumptions of what is most probable to happen to me first.

"No dad, I'm over at the Stilinski's, Stiles drove me home after I got my luggage and then we watched movies and went swimming." I left out the part of having a mental breakdown and almost drowning.

"Oh okay, I know I was in my office a lot today so just wanted to check up on you…" the way he ended his sentence made me aware that he had something to tell me but didn't know how to say it.

"Dad?" I asked into the phone

"… There's this problem at work-" I let out a huff in disappointment, he was being called away to a meeting. "-It's very important and a fragile project that I have been handling for a long time and I have to be there for this meeting Chloe" I sigh as I accept my fate.

"It's okay dad, honestly… I just wanted to crawl up and watch a movie tonight anyway." I wasn't lying, today had been emotionally and physically draining and sexually frustrating… even with a nap in.

"Well, you see its going to be an overnight conference call, I won't be home till tomorrow night… I'm sorry Chloe". I looked at my shoes and nodded, I knew he couldn't see it but he would understand my mood.

"It's okay dad, go save your project and be a corporate superhero" I lightly laughed to mask how let down I really was. I wanted to sit down with him and tell him I wanted to stay here and live with him until I graduate. He was creating less and less time for that, but we had the whole summer.

"That's my girl" he said and I could hear the smile on his face "I'll make it up to you by grilling bacon wrapped tenderloin for dinner when I come back, how does that sound" I smile, he knows my weakness is bacon. "You know you don't have to buy my love right, it's already all yours Dad" I laughed into the speaker. "Know, I just like to secure my spot as 'best dad ever'… I need to earn that coffee mug title you gave me Chloe" I couldn't help but let out a loud roll of laughter this time. Once I calmed down I smiled into the phone

"So… when do you leave?" I asked him, not really wanting the answer.

"Well by now, the taxi should be here in 20 minutes" he said with a little bit of a laugh still in his voice

"20 minutes?! Were you just gonna leave and not say goodbye?" I asked exaggerating my dilemma. "What if I needed someone but I'd be alone?!" I heard my father chuckle at my antics.

"I wasn't gonna leave without saying goodbye, and I figured that you and Stiles would have a sleepover like you used to do all the time." _wait… was my dad giving me permission to have a sleepover?_

"- Are you saying I can have a sleepover with Stiles where we stay up late watching Star Wars and eating 'healthy' snacks?" I ask with a devilish smile on my face.

"I guess… if by 'healthy' snacks you actually mean the carrot sticks and dip in the fridge and not ordering a pizza then yes"

"Yay! Thanks Dad, I'll be home in a little bit to see you off" I smiled into the phone.

"Ok Chloe, I'll see you in a bit then"

"See you in a sec-" then I hung up the phone and waltzed up the stairs and down the hall to Stiles' room. I respectfully knocked on the door and waited for a reply of 'all clear' before I entered.

"Hey, how are your bandages holding up?" I asked walking over to him. He put his hand up to his head and touched his wound softly

"It's still a little sore but the band aids stayed put pretty well putting a shirt on." I nodded but jumped onto his bed anyway so I was taller than him by a good few feet and looked at his head. Once I thought it looked ok, I pulled away from his head and plopped down onto my knees to look him in the face

"How are you feeling… towards the idea of… a sleepover… at my place tonight?" I asked with the most serious face I could muster as I stared directly into his caramel brown eyes.

"I do believe that would be most agreeable" said Stiles smiling with our fake nobility accent. I smiled back and then hopped off his very bouncy bed _not now Chloe, geesh._

"Ok, awesome, I just have to go see my dad off on his overnight business meeting and then you can come over in about an hour and a half?" I said walking backwards towards his door. He smiled brightly

"Wouldn't miss it for anything" he smiled.

"Even if Princess Leia came into your room in her slave costume and said-" and I leaned against the door frame dramatically "-take me Stiles Stilinski, you're my only hope" I said in my most sexy-desperate voice I could. I giggled then straightened up and looked over at Stiles to see him smiling with a far-off look in his eyes. After a moment he blinked then looked at me still sort of smiling at him but now waiting for his response.

"Not even that very lovely sight could keep me for too long" he answered. I laughed loudly at him then smiled and looked into his eyes again

"Good answer" I reply then leave his room and begin down the stairs "See you in an hour or so!" I call behind me but I'm out the door before I could hear his response.

I get home to see my Dad standing by the door already with a small overnight bag and his work briefcase. I walk in and hug him, He tells me I smell of pond scum and I tell him to go have fun at the conference. I hold the door open for him as his taxi arrives

"I love you!" I call after him,

"I love you more!" he called behind him not turning around fully.

"I love you to the Moon and back!" I call out laughing at him

"I love you times infinity plus three!" he turns around and gives me a knowing smirk then goes to get in the cab "Left money for pizza on the counter" he called then climbed in the cab and shut the door. I smile widely after the cab as it pulls away, he knew I was never gonna eat those carrots and dip before pizza.

I shut the door and sprang into action, picking up the living room where we sometimes watch movies, then ran upstairs and cleaned up my room where we also sometimes watch movies; covering my bases. I go to the kitchen and do the dishes quick and put them away, then call and order a Hawaiian pineapple pizza, mine and Stiles' favorite; they said they'd be here in an hour which is more than enough time for me to have showered and Stiles to have already gotten here.

I put the money by the door so I don't lose it and go upstairs to shower off the supposed rancid pond scum smell I was emitting. I cleaned off my cuts around my ankles and shaved carefully around them as well. I got out and left the exhaust fan on so the bathroom wouldn't be steamy the rest of the night I carefully took off the plastic bubble covering my air cast then put on a bra, _for precautionary purposes_ , followed by my small umber green, pullover hoodie that I wear to bed some nights and my grey shorts from last night. I Dry my hair and leave it down to hide the bruising on my neck, and put a small amount of cover up under my eyes to hide the dark circles and mascara. I quickly brushed my teeth before Stiles would get here so my breath wouldn't be too stinky before we ate pizza. Just as I rinsed, I heard a knock on the door and then creak open to hear

"Hey Turner!" The telltale greeting the Stilinski's used when entering the Turner house.

I rushed down stairs turning the exhaust fan off in the bathroom as I went. Smiling when I see him as I come down the stairs holding a bundle of clothing for tomorrow, a tooth brush, and as usual his pillow. He smiled back and when I came to the landing I told him to put his stuff upstairs and then to join me in the kitchen

"… Because I need your help with something" I answered his questioning gaze as I passed him and he went up the stairs.

"You're not going to try and cook are you? Cause I've eaten your food and I know first-hand it's not your strong suit!" he called after me as he kept ascending the stairs.

"Ha-ha, no… I already ordered the pizza. And we both know that BAKING is my forte, not cooking" I called back.

I went into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit to clean my cuts by my ankles, I don't even want to know what was in that pond. I sit on the kitchen counter as I had that morning.

"What kind of pizza?" I heard him ask as he started to come back down the stairs

"Hawaiian pineapple of course!" I call out laughing

"Ugh yes!" I heard as he made the landing and walked towards the kitchen. I opened the first aid kit with one hand and set it on my lap pulling out the different stuff we needed.

"It's like you know exactly what I wanna eat every time!-" he entered the kitchen and looked at me on the counter "What are we doing? Why are you on the counter?" he asked taking a cautious step forward. I giggled and waved him over

"My Dad would kill me if I went swimming in that pond and didn't clean my cuts and scrapes afterwards" he nodded and walked closer "Plus it's just easier if someone else does it" I smile and he does a crooked grin and nods at me while staring at my legs and cuts.

"I know they're not very pretty but can you please help me clean them?" I look up at his slightly glazed over caramel eyes, asking him. He blinked and then went all 'fidgety-Stiles' and said

"Yeah, yeah I can do that, I can help you, I got this, I'm the Doctor now, I can do this, yeah" I chuckled and handed him the cleaning pads and rubbing alcohol

"Now's your chance to get back at me for earlier…" I joked as he looked me in the eyes and winked. I laughed as he pulled out the stool in front of me and I added "…Be gentle with me Doc." Stiles let the big grin slide across his face but remained silent as he kept his gaze on my legs. I took a deep breath and leaned back on my arms and extended my leg for him to see my ankle scrapes better for him to clean.

 ***apologies for cutting this short but I have made the creative decision to change my writing style for the rest of the story and will from henceforth be using third person pov, unless there is an internal monolog. Otherwise enjoy!***


	6. First Night-in: part 2

***this chapter picks up right where the last one left off... sorry for my really bad editing skills. you were warned that I am not a professional and this is only a therapeutic hobby. Otherwise enjoy :)***

Stiles slowly soaked a corner of the rag in the alcohol and with a shaky hand, touched the skin above her cuts. After he got over the weird hump of staring at her long legs he got to work gently dabbing away at her minor scrapes and see all her bruises. He was definitely not ever ok with her getting hurt, but if it was something supernatural like he had been guessing he was going to be even more pissed. Stiles tried redirecting his focus from anger to taking care of his best friend.

Stiles was slowly losing his cool, he couldn't keep his eyes off her legs. Sure she had some gnarly scrapes that he wasn't happy about but she had long, lean runners' legs underneath them. When he finally got himself under control enough to touch them, they were just how he imagined them if not better; smooth and soft and warm… aside for the bumps and bruises he was _supposed_ to be looking at. He didn't want her to have to go through as much stinging as he did, so as gently as possible began going around her cuts and cleaning them. After he was done with her left ankle and about to start with her other leg the doorbell rang, effectively breaking the peaceful silence surrounding them. Stiles quickly looked up at her, then at the front door coming out of his fog.

"That should be the pizza, the money is by the door if you wanna get that?" she asked him. He nodded and stood

"I got it." He stood and went to the door with jerky motions, trying to maintain proper blood flow thinking about pizza and not his best friend sitting on the counter with long smooth legs that he was touching _damnit! Stop that!_ He got to the door and barely looked at the guy as he took the pizza.

"Bro… is that your girl in there with the legs?" he heard the pizza guy stage whisper to him. Stiles for the first time made direct eye contact with the delivery boy, he glanced behind him to see Chloe leaning back on her good hand while looking at her air cast waiting for him to come back. Stiles looked back at the guy and glared

"What if she is?" he said with more hostility then he meant. The pizza guy smiled and shook his head

"Well you are one lucky guy" then he walked away after Stiles limply handed him his money. He shut the door behind him with a small smile on his face walking back to Chloe who was now looking at him with curiosity.

"Did he just say you were one lucky guy?" she asked him. _Oh SHIT! Did she hear our conversation?!_

"Yeah… about the pizza" Stiles gave a half smile. She laughed as she grabbed the box from him and set it on the counter behind her.

"Yeah, you'll be lucky if you get any pizza" as she chortled. To prove her point, she flipped open the pizza box and grabbed a slice and took a bite out of it. Stiles looked at her in false pain with a hand over his heart

"You wouldn't do that to me?!" They both laughed together and then Chloe shook her head 'no' while still chewing on her slice. Stiles rolled his eyes and went back to work cleaning her cuts and bruises on her right shin. He was about half way done when he could smell pizza extremely close to his face. He looked up and saw Chloe smiling at him, holding a steaming piece of pizza close to his face

"For working so hard" she giggled. Stiles smiled in return then leaned forward a bit and took a huge bite out of the slice. It tasted so good he couldn't keep the smile off his face as he chewed and continued to clean her cuts.

 _This girl I swear is perfect… she has the best taste in everything! And she knows how to make me smile and get me out of my head space. She also got insanely HOT over the school year when she was away, I've always had a crush on her but this summer it's different. I almost can't control myself around her. I vow to always protect her so nothing ever happens to her again, the only one who will be driving her anywhere is ME. I am going to marry this girl someday so I can kiss, and touch, rub against her, and have sex with her anytime I want!_ He smiled to himself as he swallowed, he was gonna keep his promise if it killed him.

Stiles didn't look up as he leaned forward and held his mouth open, wordlessly Chloe understood what he wanted and giggled as she put his slice in his mouth again for him to bite into. He ripped off a chuck with his teeth, almost like a dog, playfully and she laughed at him as he softly chuckled along with her. When he was done he looked up at her waiting for further instruction. Chloe grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth and hands clean of pizza grease. Then grabbed the Neosporin and handed it to him

"This is for that really deep one above my ankle on my left foot, then we'll but a band aid on it and go watch a movie." Stiles nodded

"Yeah sure" then he quickly grabbed her foot and turned it so he could see the cut better. He gently glided his finger across her cut with the disinfectant gel, then grabbed a band aid and placed it over the top. Stiles got a playful grin on his face and bent down and kissed it

"For good measure, now it won't hurt anymore." Chloe leaned her head back and laughed loudly at Stiles' sentiment. She watched as Stiles put all the first aid things back inside their bag of first aid. Chloe put her crew socks on to cover the cuts, and band aid, to protect them. Then hopped off the counter and took the first aid bag from Stiles

"Thanks Doc" as she shoved him with her shoulder playfully as she went to put the first aid kit away into the bathroom.

"Where would you like to watch our movie, and what movie would you like to see?" she asked coming back into the kitchen to see Stiles stacking two plates with slices of pizza. She laughed and took the empty cardboard and put it in the recycling bin.

"We should watch it in the most comfortable bed ever!" Stiles exclaimed and she smiled and rolled her eyes at him. _Typical_ she thought. "-and how about the newest Tron movie?" he asked looking over at her questioningly. She smiled

"Not a half bad idea Stilinski" and he rolled his eyes playfully but smiled regardless picking up both plates.

"What do you want to drink?" she asked standing in front of the fridge "There isn't any soda in here, so there's water, milk, or lemonade?" She looked over to see his deep thought face before answering

"Just water thanks" then turning to head up to her room.

Chloe turned to grab two glasses and filled them up with water then headed upstairs herself. She walked into her room to see Stiles already draped across the entire bed with the two plates on the side table. She chuckled and placed the glasses down next to the plates then reached over and grabbed Stiles feet. Before he knew what was happening, Chloe had successfully pulled him off the bed laughing as he flopped about like a fish out of water till he realized what had just occurred. She jumped over him onto the bed and opened her laptop to find the 'Tron: Legacy' movie while Stiles stood up from the floor.

"That wasn't very nice" he grumbled failing to hide the smirk on his face.

"I was afraid you were gonna start humping my bed!" Chloe replied laughing at him as he crawled onto the bed next to her.

"I couldn't help it Chloe, we have such a great connection… we can't deny it" he said stroking the mattress playfully. Chloe rolled her eyes and then hit play for the opening credits and settled back to watch the movie.

"Shut up and hand me my pizza Stilinski" she said staring at the screen. Stiles chuckled and handed over her plate "As you wish" he replied softly, earning a smile from her as they both settled in to watch the movie.

When the movie was over, the sun had long since gone down and Chloe was feeling tired. She looked over to see Stiles struggling to keep his eyes open. She softly giggled and nudged her shoulder into his to wake him up

"Go put your pajamas on Stilinski… then we crash" Stiles wordlessly nodded and grabbed his clothes out of his pile on the floor and walked to the bathroom. I got up and put my laptop back on my desk and then grabbed the dishes and brought them downstairs to place in the sink.

When I came back into my room I saw Stiles climbing into bed wearing a white tee shirt and his lacrosse shorts. Normally I would've said something about stealing my spot on the bed, but I know Stiles has very particular sleeping rituals such as always being next to the wall, and having his specific pillow. I closed the door behind us and turned off the light. I clumsily found my way to the bed and slipped under the covers next to a warm body. I smiled and whispered

"How is it, that guys are always _so_ warm, while females are always freaking cold? I mean biologically you would think it would be the other way around?" She heard Stiles laugh and the bed vibrate

"I honestly don't know why Chloe" he answered through his laughter. "Are you telling me you're cold?" he asked

"…yeah? My room has always been chilly" both teens thought back to earlier when they woke up and saw Chloe 'nipping'. Chloe was glad it was dark so Stiles couldn't see her blush.

As her eye sight adjusted to the dark she saw Stiles shifting until he brought his arm out of the covers and out over the pillows. She took this as his invitation to snuggle for warmth. She lifted her head up so his bicep could slide underneath her head and fit into the crook between her head and her shoulder. She wiggled in close to him and pressed her body against his and immediately felt his warmth envelop her. She sighed and heard the rumbling in his chest as well as a soft chuckling escape from a sleepy Stiles

"Damn Turner, you are freezing" She smiled but didn't respond and she closed her eyes. She rested her air-cast clad wrist on top of Stiles' chest and then fell into a deep sleep.

In her dream it was the same one she had last night about the crash. The dark figure in the road causing the driver to swerve out of the way. The car flipping on impact from the first tree and then sliding upside down screaming until they stopped due to the second tree. She escaped her seatbelt, landing hard on her head. She knew it was out there waiting for her to open the door for it to get her. She wasn't stupid enough to try that again. She searched for her bag to get her phone, she called 911 and of all people Stiles picked up the phone. She cried in to the speaker telling him it was coming for her. He kept telling her in a strained voice to listen to him

"…Chloe listen to me okay? You gotta wake up, this is a dream-"

Chloe took a deep breath and found herself still in Stiles arms, except now he was awake and almost cradling her, looking down at her in worry. Chloe looked up at him and sighed. She knew she was crying because she could feel her face being wet. She took a few more cleansing breaths not breaking eye contact with her worried best friend until he broke the silence

"You're okay now… I've got you" he whispered and she nodded and then hugged him taking more deep breaths to calm her nerves.

She had always felt that she could tell Stiles anything and be honest… he wouldn't judge her too bad. She decided to tell him everything, the exact play-by-play of what went down in the accident while holding him. Then about her dreams where she is afraid of the large dark creature getting her and pulling her into the darkness. Stiles was silent the whole time just holding her and occasionally squeezing her to show her comfort. He wasn't expecting her to ever share this with him, but he was glad that she did. She trusted him

"No one is ever going to 'get you' or 'take you'… I'm always going to be here" He whispered.

He felt her adjusting and he leaned back to give her some space as she pulled away from him slightly to look up at him. She was now resting her head on the pillow next to him instead of on his chest so they could clearly see each other now. She had wiped the tears away from her face and was looking at him with a small smile.

"Well this has definitely been the most eventful first day of summer I've ever had" she whispered the joke trying to lighten the tension. He smiled back at her lazily, his eye lids were getting heavy again and he could tell hers were too

"What would I do without you?" she sleepily whispered.

"You probably just wouldn't get over me and become an old maid… go insane remembering my awesomeness… and have to stay in Eichen House" he mumbled. He heard her soft chuckle as she rolled over and fell asleep. He soon followed after.


	7. First Day

"Where the hell is 346?..." she kept murmuring to herself walking along the empty halls of lockers, that weren't hers', in anxiety. She just wanted to find the stupid thing so she could make it to class while there was still time to actually make it.

"Excuse me?..." she heard from behind her and turned around in a start _Damn! I thought I was alone in the hallway._ Chloe looked behind her and saw one of the most attractive and muscular teenagers she had ever seen in her life.

"Yes?..." she asked, not sure why this attractive boy was talking to her.

"I overheard you were looking for locker 346?... I happen to know that the lockers go up in number left to right so… your locker should be in the other direction and two halls to the right" he smiled at her with a heart melting smile. Chloe smiled back and blushed

"Um… thanks, my name's Chloe, I'm new here" she stuck her hand out like an awkward potato. _Omg Chloe! Stop talking! Why don't you just tell him you're a virgin and willing to hand that over to his Adonis-like body!_ He smiled and shook her hand

"Aiden… me and my twin brother are new as well" _Holy mother of god there are two of them!_ she nodded and looked down at her shoes

"Well, thank you for pointing me in the right direction…" she looked back up at him "I guess I owe you one." She gave him a friendly smile

"I might have to take you up on that actually…" he said with an alluring smile and stepping closer. Normally Chloe would've flirted up a storm and blushed like an idiot, but his smile was not comforting and flirty like he was intending… it was almost menacing. She took a step back, but kept the smile on her face.

"And what would that be?" she asked honestly wanting to help… _mainly so I didn't have to owe him something and didn't have to talk to him again. SURE, he was hot and perfectly nice but he gave off bad vibes._

"Could you point me in the direction of the Main office?" he asked looking a little sheepish. Chloe chuckled at him and looked down at her feet again.

"I just came from there so I actually know where that is…" she said smiling to herself. She looked up at him finally and he was still gazing at her with that thin veil of friendliness that was masking his ominous undertone. She looked down the hallway and pointed in the general direction

"Just head down that way and it'll be on your right" She quickly gave directions and looked back at his unwavering gaze still directed on her. She was kind of lost in his eyes for a moment when she awkwardly nodded and looked away from him.

"Well I do have to get to get to class so… I hope you have a good first day, and good luck; the front desk lady is kind of 'absent' up there" She mentioned while motioning to her head chuckling. Aiden nodded with a smile and that intense gaze of his

"Thanks Chloe… and I wish you luck as well" he smiled mischievously. She smiled and then began walking away. She felt his eyes boring into her back so she turned around while heading in the correct direction towards her locker this time. She saw him still standing in place staring after her, _this is creeping me out but I'll send him a nod and be on my way_ , She then turned and faced forward and continued on to find her locker with a quickened pace. She finally found it and quickly threw her stuff into the locker and placed the dry-erase board on the door before slamming it shut and half walking half jogging to her first class. She glanced at her schedule to check the room number

"English with Ms. Blake, room 210" She quickly found the room and went to the door to catch the end of her inaugural speech to the class. She turned to look at Chloe as she smiled shyly back at her

"Hi… I'm Chloe Turner, I'm a new student?" She handed the teacher her hall pass, whom looked down at it briefly before smiling back up at her.

"Well, welcome to Beacon Hills High Ms. Turner… the seating chart is alphabetical so you will be seated behind…" she walked behind her desk to check the seating chart. I felt the entire room's eyes on me and I refused to look back at them. "- a Mr. Stilinski?" she looked up at the class. Chloe smiled and turned around to see Stiles smiling at her. She briskly walked over towards his desk near the windows, taking the empty seat behind him.

"Nice to see a friendly face this morning" Chloe whispered into Stiles' ear from behind him. Stiles raised his shoulder in a twitching fashion, her breath on his ear tickled. She giggled again as she leaned back in her seat and pulled out her things for class. Stiles turned around briefly and shot her a smile

"Glad I could be of some service then" he shot at her with a playful eyebrow raise. She snorted back a laugh at his face as he turned back around to face the front of the class. She could definitely get used to this every day, Stiles signature Old Spice and pine wood scent wafting over to her occasionally.

She shook her head with a smile and tried to focus on Ms. Blake's Syllabus lecture when she heard mutterings in front of her. Stiles was talking to Lydia about something, she hadn't caught their conversation entirely, they were probably discussing something that happened to them when they had hung out.

Suddenly, a loud 'bang' came from the window. Chloe looked over and saw there was a smudge of blood on the window… _like, what the fuck?_ Chloe turned around to See Lydia sitting to her left…and went to ask what happened when she looked out the window. There was a large flock of birds flying towards the school, _well that's new_ She thought to herself, watching the aerial anomaly. Ms. Blake walked over to the window curiously, wondering what was keeping the class's attention from her lesson.

All of a sudden, one by one more and more of the ominous black birds began running into the windows and dying, leaving red smudges. She saw in her peripheral vision as Stiles jumped at every single loud bang against the glass. Then it happened… One of the black crows broke through the glass. Chloe jumped back in surprise and let out a gasp. Then everything turned on its axis as almost the entire flock of birds began to break through the glass. Chloe was stunned until Ms. Blake broke her from her stupor

"Get Down! Everyone Get Down!" she yelled out over the class as the birds began to attack the students.

Chloe got out of her seat to get down when she felt her braid get tugged. She went to reach up to regain ownership of whoever was messing with her at a very inopportune time when she realized there was a bird clawing at her hair and nipping at her fingers. She let out a yelp and batted at it to get away. It kept attacking her hair biting at her hands that tried to shew it away. _Shit that hurts!_ Chloe let out a few more yelps when she tripped over a fellow student behind her and lost her footing. As she landed on her ass the Bird began to come at her face. Chloe put up her already pecked at hands and forearms and began screaming with the rest of the class. Panic taking over her she kept screaming, squeezed her eyes shut, and continued batting at the evil black bird attacking her, kicking her feet out.

The bird finally seemed to disappear and leave her alone but she kept batting and kicking backwards to get away until she felt a firm body pull her against it and cover her from the assaulting crows. She didn't know who it was but she refused to open her eyes as she covered her face and gripped the shirt that belonged to the body protecting her. She kept letting out whimpers as she waited for what felt like an eternity for the classroom to die down.

When silence finally seemed to grace her ears she opened her eyes and pulled her hand away from her face to look up at the body that had been protecting her… it was the boy who sat behind her.

"Thank you…" she told him in a soft voice.

"yeah, I'm Jarod by the way" he said sounding just as shocked and scared as she did. They held their eye contact and they both seemed to ask if each other were ok with their gaze. Chloe gave him a once over checking if he had any scratches or wounds. She then looked back at his eyes and found them also giving her a once over, they came to rest on her hands as he held them up to look at them. They weren't that bad, not as bad as the other students surrounding them on the ground. He caught her gaze and looked at her with pity. Usually, she would've rolled her eyes at him but she found his gaze oddly comforting for just meeting the kid. She hadn't realized she was breathing heavy until then and tried calming herself down as he gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder.

When she had calmed down enough she pulled away and he helped her stand up to look around at the left over chaos. Other students began to stand up as well to look around the battle zone that was once a classroom with a glazed-over expression. Stiles and Lydia looked at her from across the room and he quickly walked over.

"You ok?" Stiles asked. She nodded in return "…y-yeah, just a little shaken up".

He half smiled at her in understanding and nodded to Jarod, then slowly released her from his grip to go and check on Ms. Blake. Chloe took a calming breath and brushed hair out of her face as she looked around at the disaster surrounding her. She began to have flashbacks to the car crash and the dark ominous figure in the road and in her nightmares. She tried to take another calming breath but it came out shaky. She noticed that Students had gathered outside the room trying to look in to see what had gone down during first period.

"You okay? I saw that bird in your hair…" she heard a voice ask from her right. She turned her head and saw Allison trying to give her a sincere smile but it couldn't reach her eyes, she was just as shaken.

"Yeah… I'm ok, the bird only nipped me a little" she tried to jest as she held up her hand that had a few cuts with now drying blood. Allison gave her a worried/pitiful look.

"Well I'm glad Jarod was there, but you should still probably get that looked at" she said and Chloe looked down at her own hands, the car crash flashing across her memory again. This time a soft chuckle escaped her lips and Allison hesitantly put her hand on her shoulder

"Chloe?..." she asked with a worried expression on her face. Chloe looked at her with a nervous smile

"I just… I just have really great luck with 'firsts' in Beacon Hills…" Allison raised an eyebrow at her in concerned confusion for her. Chloe clarified

" _First_ Day in Beacon Hills I get in a car accident, _first_ day of school crows attack my _first_ period class" tears stung her eyes but she held them back as she broke eye contact with Allison and looked down at her feet. Allison rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

"I don't know if it helps at all, but stranger things have happened in Beacon Hills, this place is no stranger to the weird…" Allison finished. Chloe looked up at her and offered a weak smile, the door to the room jerked open and caused both girls and the rest of the student occupants to jump. The paramedics entered the room and started assessing the damage and the students that were injured. Allison walked her over to one of the paramedics who looked at her hands as the rest of the class was corralled out of the room.

She was one of the last ones with Ms. Blake escorted out of the room. They were ushered out of the room and into the hallway that was filled with curious students and teachers all watching them. Chloe imagined that they looked like a bunch of battle victims, all disheveled and cut up.

"Chloe?" she heard from someone in the crowd. She looked up at the sound of her name and then glanced across the unfamiliar faces until she landed on one that was vaguely familiar.

"Aiden?" she asked, bewildered he was there and that he remembered her.

"What happened? Are you ok?" he asked, but instead of sincerity which she heard in his voice his eyes held a level of curiosity mixed with the ever present danger she had sensed from him earlier. Before she could answer him, Ms. Blake placed a hand on her shoulder and ushered her forward.

"Why don't we make sure you're okay first, then you can go to your friends" she whispered with a slight shake in her voice as well. She looked back at Ms. Blake and nodded then asked

"Are _you_ ok Ms. Blake?"

Ms. Blake looked down at her in shock, probably not expecting such a question from one of her students who were all in shock and worried about themselves. Ms. Blake opened her mouth to answer a few times before she finally did

"…I will be." Chloe understood and offered a small smile as she felt tears prick her eyes again. She wrapped an arm around Ms. Blake's torso as her teacher wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They walked to the front of the school into the main office to keep prying eyes away. Chloe watched as the ambulances and cop cars that had just arrived. She saw Stiles being questioned and intensely 'mothered' by his father, Sheriff Stilinski. She was taken from Ms. Blake by a paramedic to the first aid area they had set up that was also treating another student. She threw her teacher one last glance of reassurance before walking away with the medical professional.


	8. First Scare

The paramedics quickly cleaned the cuts on her hands and wrapped them under a flesh toned medical wrap. She was then dismissed to the small crowd of fellow students that were in her class. Before she made it there she heard her name called, she looked to her right to see Sheriff Stilinski quickly walking towards her with a seriously pissed and worried expression. She felt her tears betray her as a few slipped down her face.

"Uncle John…" she choked out. He rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her in a fatherly embrace. She held him tightly as he rocked her slightly muttering under his breath that 'she was safe now' and that he was 'sorry that had to happen to you'. She nodded and waited until he released her to give her a once over. She wiped the few traitor tears from her face and gave a soft reassuring smile to him.

"I'm okay John… really" he gave her a disbelieving gaze as he looked down at her injured hands. She lightly rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle

"-Seriously! I am ok, Isaac protected me from most of it and the paramedics just confirmed it" she looked up at his gaze and saw his stress melt away slowly as he sighed.

"Alright… I'm still calling your father-"

"The school is already doing that" she reminded him. He sighed at her in loving aggravation as he gestured over to the group of my classmates.

"I'm gonna do it anyway, as your prospective 'uncle', and because legally I have to call all these kids' parents… now go join the rest of them and someone will be with you guys in a bit." He gave her a look that told her to do as he said. She smiled at him and patted his shoulder lovingly

"Yes, sir" then she walked away and continued towards the group of traumatized classmates inside the office with glass windows for walls. She reached the group but didn't see any faces she knew as she walked through the crowd. Somehow Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Isaac had all disappeared… the only people she knew and could find comfort in were missing, _of course._ Chloe finally laid her eyes on Ms. Blake who was sitting in one of the chairs that lined the front of the office, staring out over the students in a daze. She walked over to sit by her since she was the only one who she kind of knew. She stood in front of her about to sit by her when the principal finally decided to make an appearance.

"Hello Students, I would like to apologize on behalf of the school board towards what happened with the birds in your classroom, a construction team will be coming through shortly to fixed the damages to the classroom… as for the rest of you, I have already called your parents and you are all excused from the rest of your classes for the day to go home." Chloe fallowed his gaze over to Ms. Blake who was startlingly now staring at her. Chloe was caught off guard by the coldness she saw momentarily before she snapped out of it and looked over at her boss and he knelt down to her and began speaking in lower tones that she couldn't hear.

Ms. Blake then stood and began to follow behind the principal when she looked back at Chloe and then nodded at her. She wasn't sure if it was a nod of reassurance or something else. She gave back a confused shy smile as she watched her teacher disappear back into the inner office of the principal where she had been earlier that morning. Chloe sighed and turned back around to look over her fellow-peers and already saw the jaded look set upon all their faces. She saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye in the parking lot. She turned away from the depressing sight of her class to see her father's red Durango whip into the parking lot.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she then began walking out of the office doors, towards her fathers' car where she was soon to be assaulted by a million questions and hugged to death; then they would drive home like a ninety-year-old woman followed by a frantic phone call from her mother. Chloe watched her dad quickly park then wrench open the car door and fast walk over to her where he collided with her in a hug that almost knocked her off her feet on the school steps. Next came the assailment of questions asking if she was ok and if she was hurt followed by him arguing with himself telling himself she was okay until he saw her bandaged hands.

Before a whole new sling of questions and panic could pass over her fathers' lips, she hugged him fiercely back and said

"Dad… I am ok, just a few scratches, I am a kid… scratches happen, can we go home? I just wanna go home and go to bed" she pulled away and looked at him at that last part. She watched him melt at her pleas and his anxiety slowly melted away as he nodded at her. He began to escort her to the car when she pointed out she would need her back pack for and other school stuff. He wrapped a protective arm around her and walked her to the school and got her back pack, then he escorted her back to the car where he even went as far as seat-belting her in himself. Chloe rolled her eyes at him but let him continue in order to get it out of his system.

The drive home was silent with the occasional worried glance thrown at her. They got home and already heard the house phone ringing off the hook, Chloe forgot to check her phone that was on silent in her bag… _10 missed calls from mom, really?!_

Chloe answered and calmed her mom down after a twenty-minute conversation filled with worried questions and accusations towards the school. When she finally hung up she was filled with a false sense of calm for a moment until she turned around to see her dad cooking for her. She rolled her eyes but sat down and waited till it was time to eat, he was still silent and threw small side glances at her that looked pained. Finally, he set the plate of beef stroganoff pasta and green beans in front of her and she slowly began to dig into the food. Her father didn't take any for himself as he leaned against the opposite counter now just staring at her. His gaze on her was unsettling, making it hard to eat until finally she threw her fork down and looked back at him

"What?! Dad… I am not made of glass, I will not break and shatter ok?! I can handle a few crazy birds" her father looked down at the ground then said quietly

"Ever since you moved here you've gotten hurt more times than you ever did when you lived with your mom…" Chloe stopped, frozen in shock. A tear streaked down her cheek betraying what she had been holding back since her first period class

"Do you…n-not want me here?" she asked heart broken.

"NO! I love you, and I love seeing you every day. I just hate seeing you hurt and it seems to happen to you a lot around here… I just think that… it would be better if… you lived with your mom again" he finished still looking at the ground. Chloe stumbled back off the stool in shock.

"Dad… I chose to live with you because I love you, accidents are bound to happen in every one's lifetime, you can't control that by sending me away!" she cried at him still refusing to let anymore tears fall. "You can't make me leave dad… I am gonna stay here and live with you until I wanna leave, I know you're the parent but this was MY choice… I made it… and I intend to stand by it" she said with finality. Her father finally looked up at her with a pained expression and her anger melted away in an instant as she ran over to him and hugged him fiercely. It was silent for a while until she broke it

"I will always be coming back here to be with you dad, I love you." He hugged her tighter and she felt her shoulder get wet from his tears. When they eventually parted she said she wanted to go rest in her bed for a while. Her father smiled then picked her up bridal style, causing both of them to break out in huge grins, and carry her easily up the stairs to her room and he set her down on her bed and laid the knitted blanket over her to tuck her in.

"I love you Chloe" he said softly with a small smile finally gracing his features.

"I love you most" she replied as he nodded and left the room. Soon enough she heard him on the phone with work and everything felt normal again for the most part. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until she heard the front door bang open loudly followed by a call

"Turners?!" came the distraught call of one Stiles Stilinski. I heard my dad greet him in a softer tone while Stiles asked how I was doing. It brought a smile to my face as I heard my dad say I was in my room and without another word I heard uncoordinated, loud, frenzied steps come up the stairs. I started to sit up from where I was napping when my door flew open to show a panicked and slightly winded looking Stiles peering at me, hand still clenched around the door handle.

"Sup, Stilinski? You know you should really learn how to knock? I could've been changing" She joked. Stiles rolled his eyes before answering

"Well at least I know you're okay enough to use sarcasm." _On the contrary I use sarcasm when I'm emotional Stilinski, Do your research!_ I smiled regardless at him and finished sitting up to look at him properly

"-and where did you go? I couldn't find you once the class got to the main office… after I saw you talking to your dad you disappeared?" Stiles smiled and then shut the door behind him.

"My dad brought me to the station for questioning, also to keep an eye on me and all that parenting stuff, then I went with Scott to- um… see if he was ok" he added. I nodded raising my eye brows knowingly

"I hear you on that… I got an escort to my locker and then to the car by my dad, then a one sided conversation on the way home about whether or not I was okay, and…" she stopped and looked down at her knitted blanket and picked at it

"-then my dad said he didn't think it was a good idea for me to live here anymore…" she heard stiles drop whatever he had been fiddling with in his spastic, wiry hands.

"What?!" he asked in a clenched voice. She looked up at him and he could see the hurt in her eyes

"I mean I talked him out of it but he thinks that all the weird occurrences are a reflection on his parenting… when they're obviously not" she sighed still feeling the sting of his words. Stiles walked over from leaning on her desk, after touching everything like a child, and over to sit next to her on her bed to wrap an arm around her. She accepted his comforting embrace and leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed

"Thanks for coming over all delirious-like to check if I was ok" she thanked him quietly.

"Well, Allison said you were a little shaken up afterwards…" said Stiles looking down at her. Chloe shrugged and looked up at him

"Well weren't you?" Stiles looked at his lap for a second in thought as she watched him think. He got a pained look in his eyes but didn't say anything to her. She drew her eye brows together and picked her head up to look at him before she threw her arms around his neck in a comforting embrace. Stiles slowly slid his arms around her waist and hugged her back tightly.

"So… are you ok, after…?" Chloe trailed off not really knowing what to call the random bird attack.

"I will be…" Stiles answered _we all will be after we figure out what the hell this all means and has to do with the Alphas'_ Stiles finished his thought internally. Chloe leaned them back on the bed and turned her head to look at him and gave him a soft smile as he was still looking up at the ceiling.

"You are the second person to give me that response today…" Stiles looked at her "… Ms. Blake said that too when I asked her while we were walking out… you know, for the only teacher I've met she is my favorite" she added. Stiles chortled at her then continued to look up at the ceiling. She decided that Stiles just needed some quiet time to get over what happened. Chloe then draped half of her knitted blanket over him and then laid back into her pillows and zoned out. She hadn't realized she was falling asleep until Stiles randomly spoke out

"Scott got a tattoo." Chloe snorted out a laugh then opened her eyes to look over at him, _well THAT came out of nowhere… but it was cute._

"Oh um…ok" she said with a smile of surprise on her face. Stiles finally turned to look at her wondering why she was laughing at him. She got her laughter under control

"What is it of?" she asked with honest curiosity looking up at him as he was higher on the pillows. "It's just two tribal rings around is bicep" he answered pointing to his own and drawing a circle around his arm half-heartedly. Chloe saw his verbal communication as a sign that he was feeling better so she decided to play with him a little.

"Where was it?" she asked innocently as she rolled on her side to look at him. The unsuspecting boy lifted his arm again and made a circle around his bicep

"On his bicep, right around here." She then reached up to his arm and squeezed

"What bicep?" she teased with a playful smile on her face. Stiles whipped his head over to look at her incredulously with his mouth open in offense.

"What Bicep?! This bicep right here!" he held up his arm and looked at it. She kept laughing at him and covered her mouth trying to contain herself

"I can't get a good idea of where Scott got his tattoo unless I have a real bicep to look at" she said through her giggles. Stiles glared at her then sat up grumbling

"I'll show _you_ a bicep."

She sat up on her elbows and watched as he whipped off his button up plaid shirt to show his tee shirt. He then sat up on his knees and hoisted his shirt sleeves up to his shoulder. Chloe watched as his agitated movements showed her his toned arms and shoulder and she tried to conceal her blush. She covered it up with a laugh as she sat up completely. Stiles then held up his arm and flexed looking at his arm before smiling confidently and looking back at her, only to be greeted with her laughing at him. His smile fell as he looked at her laughing at him lightly. She reached up and touched his arms

"What could these little arms lift?" Stiles scoffed at her

"Lots of things Chloe! I can lift lots of things!" he cried out waving his arms about spastically. Chloe then hopped off the bed and looked at him

"What sort of things Stiles? Pillows?" she chuckled at her own joke. Without thinking Stiles jumped off the bed

"I could most definitely throw you like a rag doll!" he proclaimed with a strong sense of confidence. Chloe raised her brows at this

"No you couldn't" she said disbelieving. _Oh god please wrap those toned arms around me!_ Stiles got an evil look in his eye then lunged for her. She squealed in surprise as she jumped away as he crashed into her desk

"What's the matter Turner? Afraid I'll be able to bench press you?!" he said to her through his evil laughter.

"NO! I'm afraid you'll drop me!" she cried between her fits of laughter.

Chloe made a break for the door but Stiles was quicker. He reached out and caught her around her waist and pulled her to him, she let out a squeak of shock. Stiles then rocked her back and swept his arms under her legs and picked her up bridal style. Chloe's eyes were wide as she wrapped her arms around his neck so she could keep her balance.

"Holy-" slipped out of her mouth as she looked at Stiles in astonishment. He gave her a cocky smile as he shifted under her weight easily.

"…I could just as easily throw you as I could catch and carry you…" He toyed with her as he bounced her in his arms. Chloe bit her lip to hold in her surprised giggle.

"Just because you can lift little ol' me, doesn't mean you have _Real_ biceps" she quipped. Stiles narrowed his eyes at her then, without warning, he swung and bounced her up and over his shoulder. She let out a loud giggle as she landed on his broad shoulder with an 'oomph'. _Ooh maybe he'll spank me now?_

"Apologize Turner, and this will all be over" he taunted her as he spun a little bit. _No, don't stop_ her dirty mind was running away with her as she began to feel hot.

"I can't apologize for telling the truth Stiles!" she laughed out. Stiles rolled his eyes and his head sarcastically as he thus began to spin around with Chloe on shoulders. Chloe let out a scream of laughter and Stiles laughed loudly with her

"Hey you two! No killing each other in the house!" called her dad from downstairs. Startling both teens, Stiles lost his footing and stumbled, fortunately landing on the bed. Chloe landed on her back and Stiles on top of her legs.

"No killing going on up here… all is well!" she called down to her dad. He didn't reply so she assumed he was just shaking his head and going back to his work call. She finally looked down as Stiles who was laying across her legs and panting with a dopey grin on his face. Chloe chuckled down at him and saw his warm caramel eyes look up at her and smile. "See, you did drop me" she teased to which he rolled his eyes.

"Technicality" he justified. Chloe chuckled at him before he rolled off her legs onto the bed next to her. "Hey, are you going to Heather's birthday party tomorrow night?" he asked her out of the blue.

"Well she sent me the e-vite so I planned on it, you don't turn 17 every day you know" she told him still coming down from her high of laughing. Stiles moved off the bed and stood up and put his hands on his hips as she sat up and looked at him questioningly.

"Well… do you wanna…go… together?" he asked looking at her. She cocked an eyebrow, _was NOT expecting that to come out of his mouth, is he… asking me out?_

"-like in the same car… as me… you know, save gas and what not, Scott will be there too" he finished his awkward and run-on speech then gazed at her waiting for her response. _Damn, well it's sort of a date… right?_ "It's just that Scott needs to get over Allison and I thought going to a party with other girls might help with that, he needs all the support he can get and we're all cool so I thought that since Scott was coming with me, why not you since you're like… right next door" _and perfect_ he finished rambling in his head. Chloe chuckled at him

"Sure, after school tomorrow we'll come home and do homework and get changed and then just send me a text and we'll head over" she answered smiling, trying to hide how let down she was that he hadn't asked her out. _Get it under control Chloe!_ Stiles nodded at her statement

"Good plan, good plan… so, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Stiles asked stepping towards the door.

"Sure, can I get another ride to school?" she asked with a warm smile on her face. He smiled back at her

"Only if I get another Pop Tart" he quipped and she laughed nodding "You got it." He opened the door and called over his shoulder "See-ya later Chloe" then shut the door behind him.

She listened for his steps to disappear down the stairs and for the front door to close before she jumped up off her bed and ran to her closet. She opened it and began scrounging for an outfit to wear to her and Stiles' oldest friend's birthday party. She went through every skirt and shirt combo and dress she had and none of them gave the look she was going for. After an hour of unproductivity she found her phone and called the number she didn't think she would ever use after she attained it at the diner. After the third ring she answered

"Hello?"

"Lydia?" Chloe asked.


	9. First Day Take Two

***This Chapter is where things begins to get a little steamy to WARNING***

"Chloe? Why are you calling? Are you okay? I mean Allison said… after the thing in class with the birds and all…" Lydia asked.

Chloe smiled at the girls' kindness, she was told that Lydia could be rather cold but so far in her experience Lydia was really just a girl with a big heart and big brain who put a façade of toughness.

"Yeah I'm ok, are you ok?" there was a silence before Lydia spoke again

"Well I'm glad you're ok but you didn't answer my question, why are you calling?" Chloe looked at her feet surrounded by all of her clothing.

"Um… I actually need your help?" she asked shyly

"With homework?" Lydia assumed.

"No… with finding an outfit… for a party" she answered. The line was dead for a moment until she heard Lydia smile over the phone

"I'll be there in twenty minutes" she said with a tone of confidence she's never quite heard before "and text me your address."

Two hours later, Lydia had gone through her clothes and actually approved of some of her articles of clothing which caused a huge smile to cross Chloe's face. Once Lydia had helped her pick out a few outfit choices that were 'acceptable' they talked for about fifteen minutes before Lydia got a call from her mom to come home because it was getting late. The girls gave each other smiles and Lydia grabbed her purse to leave

"Well, I'm sure Stiles will love it" she said so normally and calm that Chloe almost missed her implications.

"Excuse me?!" Chloe asked a little taken back.

"Oh please…" Lydia said rolling her eyes "you're pretty obvious Chloe…" Chloe looked at her in shock then down at her shoes shyly blushing. _No! I've been so careful! Am I really that obvious? Oh god what if Stiles knows?_

"-and as for the outfit" Lydia added, ripping her from her inner monolog of panic "Stiles was in love with me for years, I was obviously doing something right, so trust me when it comes to enticing Stilinski… at least in the fashion department." Lydia gave her the 'Lydia' smirk and then actually _flounced_ out of her room, down the stairs, and out of her house. Chloe couldn't help but feel the small pang in her chest knowing that Stiles had liked her and the high-standards she had to compete with.

Chloe looked over the outfits and finally decided on a maroon skirt with white polka dots with her white, cropped- top, three-quarter-length sleeved sweater and her 'Lydia approved' brown leather heeled booties. She smiled as she hung it on a hanger and began picking up the rest of her clothes that had been strewn about her room. She then got ready for bed, excited about tomorrow and actually attending all of her classes.

The next day she woke up and took a shower and braided her hair tightly so it would be waved for the party later tonight. She then got dressed in a green and white baseball tee tucked into some blue jean shorts with a plaid button up wrapped around her waist just in case she got cold. She put on her converse and her great-grandmother's locket before putting on her little make up and heading downstairs. Her dad had already left for the day against his own wishes to stay home to be around for her, but she made him go. She put two Pop Tarts in the toaster and waited for Stiles to give her a ride to school. _Today would be better_ she told herself, when the breakfast confections were done she wrapped them in a paper towel as a way to keep them warm and also for a napkin. Just when she was turning around she heard the telltale Stilinski greeting

"Hello Turner" he called in a sing-song voice. She laughed and yelled back

"Hey! I'm almost done, I'll meet you at your jeep!" she heard the front door close meaning that Stiles was now waiting outside her front door. She grabbed her Pop Tarts and her backpack and headed for the door with a smile on her face. She should be nervous about going to school but she couldn't help but smile thinking about, or being around, Stiles. She opened the door and saw him turn around quickly after waiting for her. She shut the door behind her and then grabbed his arm and began to pull him towards his car

"Come on Stilinski, don't wanna be late on our take-two of the first day of school" She let go so she could go to her side of the jeep and he could get into the driver seat. She heard Stiles laugh as he hopped in. She set her back pack in the backseat and sighed before buckling her seatbelt. She stretched the belt across her body right to left and plugged the male end into the female part. She glanced up and had to do a double take when she saw Stiles staring at her

"Uh… what?" she asked him with a shy smile looking away blushing slightly. Stiles was silent for a minute then opened his mouth but nothing came out. _Oh! He did this yesterday, he wants the Pop Tart!_ She smiled then took the toasted breakfast treat out of the paper towel and held it up to him.

"Is this what you're waiting for?" she asked holding up the promised Pop Tart. Stiles closed his mouth for a second and swallowed then opened it again to take a bite out of the Pop Tart ravenously, drawing out a chuckle from Chloe. Stiles then started the car and backed out of her driveway and drove both of them to school.

Stiles walked her to her locker, mainly to learn where it was, it was just right around the corner from his and Scott's so she wouldn't be too far away. He knew something was going on in Beacon Hills ever since Isaac went missing. He wanted to know her schedule so he could keep her safe, _I mean that's not my top priority but still important to me… plus her and my father would kill me if I let anything happen to her,_ He thought to himself. As he went to his own locker to find Scott, Stiles couldn't help but think about his dream last night.

 _He had picked Chloe up for their non-date to heathers' birthday party and Chloe looked amazing with her long, lean, legs she got from track and cross country running showcased under her short skirt. She was only wearing a laced tank top that didn't leave much, if anything, to his imagination. Her hair was wild and sexy flowing around her face as she slowly walked towards him from her front door to his jeep._

 _He opened the door for her to climb into his car and he was unbelievably proud that she was his date, riding in his jeep. He closed the door behind her then basically ran over to his side of the jeep wrenching the door open just so he could sit near her again. He closed his door behind him and turned to look at her sitting next to him. The moonlight had shown on her hair making her 'bedroom' eyes shine so powerfully. She then leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder and he placed is arm around her._

 _She got a coy smile and grabbed his hand that was around her shoulder, and moved it down to rest on her chest… her right breast to be exact. Stiles took in a quick breath before he slowly squeezed his hand and felt her soft breast move and smash between his fingers. His heartrate had accelerated and his blood had begun to "fly south for the winter". She arched her back just how he liked and she let out a soft moan as he saw her nipples get hard through her see-through shirt. Her hand went to rest on his thigh as she bit her lip sexily. Stiles mouth had opened in a gasp but he couldn't close it just as how he couldn't seem to catch his breath as her hand slid higher and higher on his leg until it was completely on his crotch. She had begun to rub his crotch and give friction in all the right places that felt unbelievably good. Stiles leaned over and captured her mouth with his in the hottest, and let's face it only, make out session he's ever had._

 _He reached his hand over that wasn't busy with her breast and wanted to return the favor and ran his hand up her long smooth legs, just like when he cleaned her cuts earlier that summer, until he reached the bottom of her skirt. Chloe had decided that this wasn't fast enough, and without breaking their lip-lock she slipped her right leg over the shift stick and to his leg. She lifted herself up and stretched her leg further over both of his to straddle his lap. Stiles' eyes were wide open watching this in amazement._

 _Her hands slid up his chest to behind his neck playing with his hair. His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head it felt so amazing, he rested his hands on her hips. She rocked her hips a little and Stiles felt himself completely 'pitch-tent' as she let out a soft moan. He let his right hand explore by traveling to the inside of her thigh before slowly going back up under skirt, slowly inching closer. His hand could feel the warmth as he finally met with the magic spot between her legs. He let out a satisfied shutter as he quickly realized that she wasn't wearing any underwear. His fingers travelled to her moist center as his fingers traced around the outside of the opening, just soaking in the beautiful moment. Chloe's breath had picked up and she broke their kiss to catch her breath and began kissing down his jawline to his neck. Stiles was becoming overwhelmed as he felt her hand travel down is chest and stomach to his pants. He actually stopped breathing as her hands unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his zipper._

 _"I want you Stiles… I want you so much" she whispered in his ear, her hot breath tickling him just like she had in class on their first day. Stiles was struggling to get a breath as she reached inside his pants and grabbed him entirely._

 _"Is this what you were waiting for?" she asked seductively._

 _"Holy Shi-" he let slip out between jagged breaths. He then let his fingers slip inside her warm center and he heard her gasp and smile as she rocked her hips against his fingers as her hand began to message his hard on._

 _"Oh…boy…" he let out as he tried to gain freedom from his boxers while messaging Chloe's sweet spot. She then arched her back and Stiles' face was smashed between her breasts_.

"Stiles!" his dad called waking him up. Stiles opened his eyes to find himself basically motor boating his pillows and rocking a massive hard on.

"Great…" he muttered to himself.

Stiles was ready to go early that morning due to the cold shower he took. He went over to Chloe's house to pick her up. She walked out of her house, all he could picture was his dream so he stared at her smile… it was shy and cute this time instead of seductive.

She then had to pull him to the car because he couldn't function this morning. When they got in his jeep he looked over at her and saw her with a few wisps of hair falling out of her braid hanging around her face, she didn't look wild and sexy… she looked angelic. She noticed him staring again and blushed, _god, I love it when she blushes_. She then pulled out the Pop Tart that she had wrapped in a paper towel. He remembered telling her that he wanted one when she had asked him for a ride yesterday.

"Is this what you were waiting for?" she had asked him, literally right out of his dream. He almost got another hard-on on the spot. She smiled and chuckled at him holding it out to him, _don't be a creep Stilinski_ he told himself. He smiled back and took a playful bite out of the Pop Tart she had made for him. Coming back to the present, he closed his locker to notice Scott was standing next to him with a cocked eyebrow.

"What?" asked Stiles trying to 'play it cool'.

"Dude, you smell like so much sexual frustration right now…" Stiles rolled his eyes

"Tell me about it" He muttered.


	10. First Bully

***This chapter had me reminiscing back to my high school days of school bullies and the cruel things the girls used to say to me... time for a little social justice on how i wish i had handled those situations***

Chloe was at her locker getting out her books when she began to feel like she was being watched. She glanced up quickly to notice a few heads turn away… they were looking at her, the new girl who was in the room that got attacked by birds. _I should've figured_ she thought to herself. She looked back down at her books in her locker and took a deep breath _you can do this Chloe, second time's the charm!_ She closed her locker about to head over to Stiles and Scott when she turned to see Aiden standing on the other side of her locker. Chloe nearly jumped out of her skin, she placed a hand over her heart to calm herself

"Jesus Aiden, you scared me" she said smiling up at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you again…especially after yesterday…" he said so bluntly referring to bird incident that happened yesterday. She was a little taken back by him

"I-I guess…" she said straitening up her stance. Aiden didn't move out of her way nor did he say anything besides stare at her. She looked down at her shoes, unsure of how to act right now. She finally looked back up at him and met his gaze briefly

"Well… thank you for worrying about me, but I've got to get to class now so…" Aiden then smiled and stepped out of her way and let her pass. She gave him a weary smile then walked past him towards Scott and Stiles. Aiden creeped her out to no end, but maybe he was just a really intense guy? She shouldn't judge. She made it up to Scott and Stiles just as the first bell rang signaling two minutes until class started.

"Well…" she said walking up to the two boys who turned to her, Stiles was more jittery than usual. "-We better get to class" she said with a small smile. _I guess I snuck up on them… ha-ha._ Stiles nodded and then gave Scott a parting look before walking off with me towards Ms. Blake's English class.

"We can do this" I said more to myself than anyone. Stiles gave me a reassuring nudge on my shoulder as we walked towards her new room, since the old one was under repair. We walked into English and I saw Lydia and Allison already there whispering quietly. Stiles walked behind her as they entered the classroom. They walked past Lydia and Allison, who stopped their conversation to catch Chloe's gaze. Chloe offered a quick shy smile paired with a wave of her band-aid clad fingers and Allison offered one back while Lydia smiled and then saw Stiles behind her and sent her a wink. Chloe blushed and then walked back to her seat trying to hide her face from Stiles who was behind her. They both took their seats and faced forward as Ms. Blake entered the room.

"Welcome back class, I plan to pick up where we left off yesterday with the syllabus and then we'll end the class with any questions you may have…" she looked out bravely over her class then nodded and walked behind her desk looking at her desk top "-please pull out your syllabi." As the class all looked at their folders and backpacks rifling through to find their syllabus's that were quickly forgotten yesterday. Chloe looked up and caught Ms. Blake glancing at the window in a moment of hesitancy, she caught Chloe's gaze and stopped. Chloe offered her a small encouraging smile and nod. Ms. Blake nodded back and then continued confidently with her lesson. _Yup… I like Ms. Blake._

After her first class was over she finally headed to her second class for the first time. She looked down at her schedule confused until Stiles saw her in the hallway still standing outside their English class. He smiled and double-backed to her

"Need some help?" he offered walking up to her. She gave him a thankful smile and showed him her schedule. Stiles stepped up next her and looked down at the paper. Quickly committing her daily classes to memory, he then pointed her in the right direction to her second class of the day.

"Looks like we only have first hour together" he said with slight disappointment. She looked up at him and gave a weak half smile

"Well, we'll just have to catch up at lunch and on the way home."

"We actually have different lunches too…" he said frowning at her schedule. She looked at him with disappointment while he was still looking at the piece of paper in both their hands. Stiles finally met her gaze and gave her a small smile

"Hey, it's not like we're next door neighbors? We still got first period together." She gave a weak smile back and looked down at her schedule taking it away from Stiles.

"I was just hoping there would be someone I would know in my classes to… you know have a study buddy or something" she said looking up at him nervously. He through a comforting arm around her shoulder and started walking her towards her second class.

"Well that is why we make new friends" said Stiles in a playful tone patting her shoulder the pushing her forward towards her next class. Chloe rolled her eyes and shot him a playful glare

"Fine…" she said as she grudgingly started walking away "But don't forget me!" she called behind her to Stiles. He laughed at her dramatic playfulness but deep down was saddened by the fact they only had one class together. He wanted to keep her safe but it would be harder to do that on top of everything else, so maybe it was good she would be separate from the rest of them; away from the danger. He turned and headed towards his classes away from Chloe… hey, he would be seeing her tonight anyway. _With Scott crashing in the backseat._

It turns out that Allison was in one of her classes and Danny, a nice guy Scott had briefly introduced her to from the lacrosse team, was her chemistry partner. They only talked briefly, but Chloe knew that he was a good guy and that she had made a friend. Danny also had her lunch period, unlike every single other person she actually knew. So she sat with him and a few more of his gay and lesbian friends, who still didn't talk to her much but were friendly. Her last class of the day she walked in only to see one open spot left and it was in between Aiden, who was staring creepily at her again, and another boy who looked exactly like him. _Holy hell I get to sit in between two Adonis's but I can't enjoy it because they both give me hella bad vibes._ Chloe locked gazes with the twins and sighed in defeat as she began walking towards the last open seat between them. She sat down and refused to meet Aiden or his twin's eyes as she kept her eyes cast down and pulled out a notebook, folder, and a pen.

"Nice to see a friendly face" she heard quietly said to her. She couldn't help but look over at Aiden and smile. She knew the feeling, she had said that almost that exact thing to Stiles on their first day.

"Same" she responded back.

"This is my twin brother Ethan" he nodded towards the other side of me but never dropping my gaze. Chloe turned to her left to see the identical boy on her other side and smiled. He offered a hand and a more genuine smile, Chloe accepted his hand and weakly smiled back

"Sorry about my brother… he can be a bit… intense sometimes." Ethan offered and Chloe blushed _you have no idea._ She then turned and faced forward for the rest of the class. When class was finally finished she packed up her stuff quickly trying to escape the intimidating twins. She started walking out of the room when a group of girls stopped her

"You're Chloe, right?" one of them asked nicely. _Yes! Make other friends in this class so you don't have to sit by the creeps! Plus then you can tell Stiles and he'll be proud of you._

"Yeah" she said smiling.

"So, you're the girl that causes accidents?" said the girl with a nice tone but a vindictive look in her eye. The smile on Chloe's face dropped, so the group of girls in front of her that she was considering making friends with, were _those_ bitchy high school girls… _alright, fuck being nice._

"No, sorry… you must have me confused with your mom" she said as she brushed past them, only assuming they had shocked expressions on their bitchy little faces. She walked out into the hall feeling accomplished about putting those girls in their place, but it hurt her to think that _that_ is what people called her… but it made sense. Before she could get too lost in thought, Ethan and Aiden walked up next to her

"That was bad ass, sorry what they said though. May I walk you back to your locker?" asked Aiden as Ethan nodded with a knowing smirk that confused her as he parted ways.

Chloe looked back up at him in shock, _maybe he wasn't all that bad?_ And she could use a buffer between her and the ass holes that she had as peers.

"Um… sure" she said and then looked down at her feet before starting to walk towards her locker, Aiden on her heels. She made no attempt at conversation with him until they made it to her locker. "Well… thank you for protecting me from the evil students of Beacon Hills high" Aiden smiled down at her with a dark but knowing look in his eyes. She politely smiled back then said "I think I got it from here" she said dismissing him "…thank you." She then turned towards her locker hoping he'd get the point to leave. She put her books away and grabbed the things she needed for homework before going to Heather's party with stiles. She smiled to herself and when she turned around she saw Aiden, in fact was gone, but saw Danny in his place. She smiled up at him

"Hey Danny?" she greeted him puzzled.

"Hey, do you know the Devereaux twins? He asked. He then glanced down the hallway longingly a little too long for her to not catch on. She followed his line of sight and saw Danny was watching Aiden and Ethan. She tapped Danny on the shoulder to get his attention and break him from the weirdly tense staring session at the gorgeous twins. Danny looked down at her and she softly smiled up at him

"They're both in my last class, my seatmates actually…why, got your eye on one?" she playfully asked him. He bushed then slowly and hesitantly nodded and gave her a crooked smile

"Ethan actually… he's the gay one" he said matter of fact like. Chloe raised her eyebrows in impressment and smiled proudly

"I'll see what I can do for you Danny, I'll be your wing-woman." Danny smiled shyly but thankfully at her then walked away towards his locker in the opposite direction of the twins. Chloe closed her locker with finality and then headed towards Stiles' locker. She walked up to him and smiled half heartedly

"Hey, ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah" he answered then grabbed his back pack and shut his locker then began walking towards the parking lot. Chloe lagged a bit following behind Stiles to his jeep, she couldn't help replaying her last class period with those mean girls over and over again. When she climbed in and set her backpack on the ground is when Stiles noticed her sluggish and dour mood

"Hey Chloe… are you ok?" he asked starting up the jeep. Chloe looked down at her lap as she buckled her seat belt.

It's fine just…today, these assholes said I was 'the girl who caused accidents' and… they're kind of right, I mean ever since I showed up everything-" she said taking the occasional glance out the windshield in front of her while staring mostly at her hands on her lap.

"They said what?!" Stiles asked slamming the jeep back into park and turning it off. The sudden jerk caused her to hit her head against the dash board seeing as how she was already slouched forward.

"Ow! Stilinski!" she said holding her head in shock and pain. She finally looked over at him incredulously to find an angry and shocked look on his face as well.

"I'm sorry Chloe but who the hell do those _Assholes_ think they are! Saying something like that?!" he said loudly banging his hand on the steering wheel and glaring out the windshield. Chloe felt her chest constrict with adoration and anger of her own towards those bitches. _Stiles really cared about her! Like cared enough to get angry and hit things… maybe not in the way she would've liked for him to care but it still felt awesome._

"Hey…" she scooted over and threw her arm around his neck softly in a hug as a thank you. Stiles eventually hugged her back.

"Those assholes have no idea what they're talking about ok?" Stiles said pulling away to look at her. Chloe wouldn't meet his gaze; she was happy he felt this passionately about this but 'the assholes' had a point.

"That's all they are, Ass holes, ok?" and grabbed her shoulders to look up at him, she still didn't meet his eyes "They don't know anything, and they don't know you" he said the last part quieter as she finally met his gaze. She placed her hands on his arms that were still on her shoulders and gave him a small smile then sighed. Her breath washing over his face and he suddenly became very aware of how close she was and got a brief flashback of his dream. Flushed, he then hesitantly pulled his hands off of her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"No one should _ever_ call you anything like that… cause they're wrong" He told her with a small bit of confidence ebbing its way back into his stare. Chloe looked down still feeling unsure about everything but gave a half-hearted smile

"Thanks" she muttered. Stiles gave her a worried look as she pulled away and sat back in her seat. Stiles started the jeep again and pulled out of his parking space. Once they were out of the parking lot and away from the assholes Chloe began to feel a little better, actually looking forward to Heather's party. She scooted over again and rested her head on Stiles shoulder as he drove, and as usual, he put his arm around her and had that little half smirk on his face as he drove to their houses. He parked in his driveway and looked down at her as she sat up and gave him a warm smile, he was about to say something when Chloe's phone began ringing. She looked at it and smiled

"Speak of the devil, it's Heather calling" she looked to Stiles who was also smiling at her and grabbing his back pack out of the backseat.

"I'll call you around seven and then we'll head out to her party?" she asked him before picking up.

"Yup" he responded finally reaching his bag.

Stiles went to open his door when Chloe leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. It was short and sweet and she jumped out of his jeep and answered her phone before Stiles could get a word out. He smiled a dopey grin and rubbed his cheek so ensure that really happened, then climbed out of his jeep to go do what little homework he had before Heather's party.


	11. First Heart Break

Chloe walked into her house answering her phone

"Hey birthday girl!" she greeted sweetly to her old friend.

"Hey Chloe! I just wanted to make sure you were coming tonight, you should've told me you finally moved here, I mean we don't go to the same school but I'll take neighboring towns! I've missed you!" the two girls giggled and awed into the phone.

"I've missed you too Heather! And of course I'll be there!" she smiled into the phone, she missed her outgoing summer friend. They had met at the county wide 'Veterans Day' picnic. Stiles had introduced them and they had been friends/pen-pals ever since.

"Great!... I also called to ask you another question?" Heather asked and Chloe could hear the uneasiness in her voice that was going to accompany the following question, _how bad could it be?_

"Yeah sure, what's up?" she asked walking into her house and up the stairs to her room.

"Are you bringing Stiles with you?" heather asked. Chloe rolled her eyes at her dramatics, _See? Everything is fine._ Chloe chuckled before answering

"Of course, we're next door neighbors, and best friends."

"Great! Because I kind of planned something to happen tonight…" answered heather with a devious tone.

"What are you planning Heather Monroe?!" Chloe accused as she shut her bedroom door behind her after entering her room.

"Well…" Heather hesitantly said "I'm seventeen now, and I am sick of being a virgin, so I wanted to lose it to Stiles…" Chloe literally fell to the floor because her knees gave out form shock, _told you this was bad._ Chloe felt all the air go out of her lungs for a moment. "I mean, it's better than doing it with some random guy, I know Stiles, and because we're friends I know he'll respect me" she said trying to justify her plan. Chloe's world stopped for a moment as she tried to catch her breath… _Heather was gonna sleep with Stiles, I was gonna lose him…_ She knew he didn't like her the way she liked him but she still felt betrayed that Heather would do that to him and their friendship; I mean how would it NOT be awkward afterward for all of them?!

"Chloe?" Heather asked over the line. She let out a long breath before answering

"Do you really think this a good idea, I mean for your friendship and all?" she asked. Heather sighed before answering

"I've thought it through and this is the way I want to lose my virginity, my way…" Chloe sighed and ran a hand over her hair still on the ground too stunned to move yet.

"…Chloe, your opinion does matter to me, so if you think this is a really bad idea please tell me now?" Chloe's heart constricted in pain, but she knew deep down she would want the same thing for her virginity, but it would've been different because she was in love with stiles… she wouldn't use him like that. She took a deep breath before answering

"I mean… if you really feel comfortable with this plan, but I've gotta be honest and say that using Stiles like that isn't okay." She heard heather go silent on the other end of the line for a moment before saying

"I'm not really using him per-se… I do love him, as a friend, and our "first time's" should be special and with someone you love… right?" Chloe covered her mouth so hold back the cry of pain she was feeling in her chest… _this was gonna happen, oh god_. Chloe took a calming breath before saying

"If you think it's a good idea" she barely choked out.

"Thanks Chloe, I knew I could count on you, I'll find you after the party and we can have a sleep over and just talk about it ok?" _that would be pure hell._ Chloe offered a weak goodbye then hung up the phone on the ever flamboyant Heather who was going to take her crush's virginity.

She knew she was being dramatic but she felt heart broken. She laid there on the floor for a few more minutes before she finally got up and decided that she shouldn't care, if Heather could hook up with Stiles what was stopping her form hooking up with other guys? She went over to her desk and worked on the miniscule amount of homework she did have trying desperately to take her mind off of the whole situation that was going to go down in a few hours that would break her soul. She decided to get ready with a new attitude, thinking about all the cute boys she could flirt with and that would check her out in her 'Lydia-esque' outfit.

She turned her radio on as she gently danced while she got ready starting with her hair, slowly taking it out of the braid and blow drying the kinks to give her soft waves and volume. Then she put on her 'power outfit' as Lydia called it. Slipping on her skirt, crop top sweater, and heeled shoes. She added her own personal touch of her golden great-grandmothers necklace that she always wore and simple earrings.

She smiled and vainly admired herself, she would have to give Lydia props for knowing her stuff in fashion. She then went to the bathroom to put on some concealer beneath her eyes, some mascara on her lashes, then brought out her special occasion eyeshadow and put a light shading on so it was subtle but made a difference as to how dramatic her eyes were. The green of her irises popped and she smiled to herself and felt her inner Lydia come out, _those boys won't know what hit them._

She cockily thought as she then texted Stiles and told him she was ready to go, he replied that he'd be over in a bit then they would go get Scott because Stiles needed a wingman. Chloe rolled her eyes _Not necessary bro, you're already gonna get laid!_ She threw her phone in her small shoulder bag purse as well as some gum in case _she_ ended up making out with any hot guys. _Speaking of which_ …. Chloe quickly ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

She then went down stairs to tell her dad she was leaving to go to Heather's party. Her dad did a double take at her and she felt self-conscious suddenly and looked down at herself

"What? Do I look bad? Am I slutty looking-" her dad cut her off my standing up and she looked at him nervous now about leaving.

"No… it's just… you look so, grown up and… you look beautiful" he ended on a smile. She smiled warmly back

"Really?" she asked feeling her heart flutter in happiness, she had never been called 'beautiful' before.

"Yes you do, I'm just not used to the skirts… I'm so used to you dressing semi-like a tomboy" her father confessed. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, she checked and it was Stiles telling her that he was waiting outside

"That's Stiles, we're carpooling to Heather's birthday party together, I gotta go but I won't be out too late, love you!" she called as she began walking away from his office, through the kitchen and down the hall to the front door

"I love you more!" her dad called back

"I love you to infinity and beyond!" she quipped back laughing as she reached the door.

"Be safe" she heard him say in a regular voice, "I will, bye!" she then opened the door and walked out, she was assaulted by the headlights of Stiles' jeep as soon as she turned around and held up a hand before making her way down her front two steps in her heels and over to the waiting jeep. She opened the door and smiled

"Hey Stilinski" and He was kind of gawking at her for some reason.

"Hey… uh, Turner" she smiled at him again before moving the seat forward to get in back

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Stiles asked in confusion which just made Chloe confused

"Aren't we going to pick Scott up?" Stiles looked at her then nodded

"yeah?" Chloe rolled her eyes

"Well then it makes more sense if I crawl in back, so when he pick Scott up we're not playing musical seats" she joked, confused by Stiles' logic. _I also don't wanna have to sit next to you knowing I was going to lose a part of you in a few hours, I wanna sit in the back as far away from you in the vehicle as possible._

"Yeah… I mean, that makes sense, I guess" Stiles said, after a second he bounced back into his playful ways

"As long as it's not just you not wanting to sit by me" Chloe laughed as she continued to move the seat forward so she could slip in back, _you don't know that half of it._ She then pulled herself up and awkwardly crawled into the back seat and finally sat down and pulled the passenger seat back into its up-right position. She clicked her seatbelt into place and finally looked up at him, he was staring at her in the rearview mirror.

"What?" she asked him trying hard not to hold his eye.

"…Are you sure you're ok? I mean like with your head and all, I'm still sorry about that? And I mean, we can totally bail and just do a 'movie night', I know today was rough" Chloe shook her head to cut him off

"Yes I'm okay, physically and emotionally; and no, let's go to Heather's seventeenth birthday party and have a good time" she smiled at him. In all honestly she wasn't ok with what they were heading towards but it was for Heather and Stiles to choose. She sat back and stared out her window as they drove through the night; she barely noticed when they picked up Scott and didn't catch what they had talked about on the drive there. When they arrived Scott hopped out of the jeep quickly pulling the seat forward for her to awkwardly crawl out of. Scott held out a hand to help her right herself as she climbed out. She smiled at Scott warmly

"Thanks Scott, how gentlemanly of you" she commended as she did a curtsy for him in her skirt. He smiled warmly back and chuckled

"Anytime Chloe." They heard Stiles' door shut and watched him walk around the jeep. Chloe's breath caught a little as she watched Stiles walk around and saw he was wearing the most attractive sweater that set off his caramel eyes. _Damnit, Damnit, Damnit!_ She nodded as a silence came over the three of them. Chloe looked between the two boys and took it as her cue

"Well, I'm gonna head to the party, you guys do your wingman/bro-mance thing or whatever and I will see you inside?" She smiled at the both of them. She heard Stiles say behind her

"We'll see you in there" _no you won't stiles!_ She cruelly teased herself. She turned around with a flirtatious smile

"Hopefully I'll be too busy with some hottie to notice!" she saw Stiles raise his eyebrows in shock as she turned back around and walked towards the party confidently; once her back was turned her smile fell.

She wanted to give the guys their space to give themselves a pep talk or whatever, she could tell Scott wasn't over Allison and didn't want to meet new girls. She also didn't wanna be anywhere near Stiles when he got to the party in fear of seeing some of the Heather and him action. She walked in and saw people she didn't know, for a second she was uncomfortable, she thought _fuck it_ and confidently strolled into the party until she ran into Heather

"OMG you're here!" she cried and jumped over and gave her a hug. Chloe hugged her back and forced a smile, she was breaking fast

"Of course, and I brought Stiles just like you said, he's outside talking to his friend Scott, who is also very cute" she gave a wink as her sad attempt to try to deter her friend from ruining everything. Heather smiled at her then said "I have missed you so much, we have to catch up after the party… You. Me. Sleepover. This weekend" she proclaimed. Chloe gave her a fake smile, she saw that she was wearing a strapless peplum shirt that made her chest look awesome and some skinny jeans that showed off her legs.

"You're gonna knock'm dead girl" she whispered, trying to sound playful but really she was dying for a distraction. Heather smiled at her then said

"…and don't think I forgot about you, blue tee shirt over there is excited to meet you" she pointed and Chloe followed her line of sight till her eyes landed on a cute boy with a blue tee shirt smiling over at her. Chloe smiled back _perfect, just what I was looking for…a distraction._ She then wished Heather a halfhearted 'good luck' then made her way over to the boy channeling her inner Lydia.

Chloe didn't look over at the door when Stiles came in because she only had to see everyone else's reactions to know what was going down. Chloe's heart broke before she even saw it happen and she didn't want to be here anymore. She turned to the flirty boy she had been briefly talking to and said

"I have to go make a call quick, be right back" he nodded at her as she walked out the back door to breathe.

 ***Boom! questioning morals and friendships and so much angst! how did you feel about this? i'm not one of those authors who begs for reviews but i'd like some opinions on this situation... i'm asking for a friend ;)***


	12. First Sighting

Chloe sat alone in the silent backyard cursing herself and the watching stars above. She had let a few tears escape as she began to feel sorry for herself. _Why had I agreed to this?! I'm not okay with this?! On the grounds of pimping out my friends, and that I may or maynot have serious feels for Stiles and Heather is just swooping in and ruining my... now that I think about it; zero percent chance with him._

That's when she heard it, the glass breaking, it was quiet at first, and then it slowly got louder and quicker. She stood up and looked back inside the house, everything was normal… then what was she hearing. Suddenly non-stop screaming started coming from the same area she heard the glass breaking coming form. The sound was coming from her left but it seemed to becoming from inside still, which proved impossible looking through the windows into the shattered glass-less party still going on. She walked cautiously to her left towards the noise hesitantly, she rounded the corner of the house when she looked down towards the window to the wine cellar in Heather's basement and saw heather crouched underneath the window opposite her on the other side of her basement. She banged on the glass scared for the girl now, _yeah I was mad at her but I didn't want her to get hurt, WTF was happening down there? Is Stiles down there? Is he ok? is he the one breaking the bottles?- no don't be an idiot Chloe Heather looks terrified, something is seriously wrong!_. Heather looked up at her and said something. Chloe banged on the glass again shouting

"Heather! Are you alright?" Heather then got a terrified look on her face and looked above her.

Chloe looked up too and in the small basement window directly on the other side of the house from her she saw a dark figure there crouched down and grabbing at Heather. Chloe's throat closed in fear as Heather was ripped up out of the window like she weighed nothing. Chloe bolted as fast as she could back around the backyard of the house to the opposite side from where she was previously when she saw the dark figure stand up at full height, Heather was nowhere to be seen. Chloe stumbled unsteadily backwards in shock… _the thing from the road, from the crash! It found me! It took Heather!_ She started to panic as stepped away backwards to the best of her abilities in her heels. She let out a whimper, same as when she was in the car freaking out. The thing began to walk towards her

"Stay away from me!" she cried out. She let her panicked tears leak down her face as it took larger and faster steps towards her. She let out a shriek as she stumbled backwards and fell on her ass. She looked back up to see the black mass gone and she was alone. She looked around her frantically, she didn't know if it was really gone. She took calming breaths until she felt good enough to stand, she wiped off her clothes of dirt and tears away from her face before reentering the party trying to find Stiles. _I seriously hope he is up here, what if it took him?!_ She walked inside eyes darting around the room looking for him, she knew he wasn't with Heather because she had just been… _taken…Heather is gone, it's all your fault, you're the girl that causes accidents and now kidnappings, how could I be so selfish about her and Stiles?! Heather was gone now because of her! It's her fault!_ She began shoving through the crowd, tears in her eyes, until she literally crashed into Stiles on accident

"Whoa Chloe are you ok?" he asked, she wanted his comfort but she knew that he had just had sex with Heather and for some reason that stopped her from spilling her guts to him. She opened her mouth but nothing came out except for the tears now slipping down her face again in joy that he was ok but also in fear of what she just witnessed. Stiles saw her tears and then grabbed her shoulders

"Whoa, seriously what happened?" he asked a little more frantic now with worry. She shook her head, she couldn't get the words out _I just saw Heather get taken by the thing that attacked me this summer!_

"I just wanna go home…" she said in a shaky voice

"Did someone do something to you?" Stiles asked agitated and worried, Chloe looked down and shook her head letting more tears escape

"Just take me home Stilinski… I wanna go home". She pleaded with him grabbing his forearms for balance with her weak knees. Stiles saw the exhaustion and fear in her eyes and nodded. He wrapped his arm around her and they walked towards the door, out of the party. When the cool air hit them and they picked up their pace getting to the jeep, it all came back to Chloe and a fresh string of silent tears came cascading down her face as she gripped Stiles' sweater tighter. She bit her lip to hold back any noises from escaping as they reached the jeep. Stiles opened the door for her and ushered her inside and went to shut the door behind her when she stopped him

"Where's Scott?" she asked wondering why she wasn't in the back seat right now.

"He left already… with Allison" he added begrudgingly. She nodded, that boy needed to move on but she knew how hard it was getting over your first love and trying to move on… she still hadn't mastered it. She let him shut the passenger door behind her as he ran to the other side and hopped in. She went to pull her seat belt on as he started the car. They drove home in silence which she appreciated until he dropped her off in her driveway. She went to unbuckle herself to get out when she finally said

"Sorry I ruined your good time…" she said softly. She was looking down at her hand on the door handle so she didn't see Stiles looking longingly out his rearview. _Heather wanted to have sex with him, to lose their virginity together, sure it was gonna be awkward between them but her reasoning made sense to him… when she fell in love, she wanted to be good at it, WELL HIM TOO! When he finally got Chloe to see him as more than a friend, if that ever happened, he wanted to WOW her, not hurt her or do something stupid._ He looked over at her saddened form still stiff looking from fear that he didn't know what from.

"No… you didn't ruin anything, your safety is what I care about… what made you freak out?" he asked trying to keep himself calm and voice level as visions flashed through his head of other dudes hurting her or taking advantage of her.

Chloe opened her mouth but nothing came out, she was so scared of what she saw, and so broken over losing Heather, how selfish she is, and then Stiles. She couldn't look at him as she let her hand fall from the door just staring at the dash board… what could she tell him that wouldn't make her sound crazy?

"Chloe?" Stiles asked again "Did… did they… did someone hurt you?" he asked hesitantly, not really wanting to know the answer but needing to. No one had hurt her physically at the party, and it was sweet that he was being protective but emotionally she was ruined. _I watched someone get kidnapped by a SOMETHING, and you broke my heart…_ she thought at him but to herself… why couldn't she say this out loud?

"Was it that guy? That guy with the blue shirt you were talking to? Did he touch you?!" Stiles was getting agitated from not getting an answer and worried that it was going to be something he didn't wanna hear _oh god, oh god, oh god no, no, no, no, no… not to her, not to her, not HIS Chloe!? He was gonna find the guy and kill him! He'd take the jail time!_

"No one hurt me Stiles…" she said quietly trialing off. _Oh, thank god!_ He cried in his thoughts. There was still something she wasn't saying… she never kept secrets from him? He couldn't really be offended because he was keeping a huge amount from her… it was for her safety though, totally justified.

"I'm just… the girl who causes problems" she whispered copping out looking down at her hands sorrowfully.

"Did one of those assholes say something to you at the party?! GOD DAMNIT! I'll find them and-"

"Stiles!" she cut him off with her voice at a louder register than she'd been speaking in "No one did anything to me… I am ok, it's just the truth" she finally looked over at him and gave him a hard look that also oozed pain and sadness.

"Chloe!" Stiles said in a stern voice turning in his seat to look at her directly "That is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard! It's just a bunch of lies some bitches at school said to get to you! Don't you dare believe it for even a second because you do not cause problems… if anything… you make everything better" now he was the one having a hard time making eye contact. Chloe tried to smile but knew something weird was happening in Beacon Hills and it started with her car accident. Stiles reached out to grab her hand but Chloe opened the door and climbed out

"Thanks Stiles… for the ride and, everything else" She gave him a weak smile then walked into her house wiping away the evidence of crying so her father didn't see. Stiles sat there dumbfounded for a bit before he just went home to go to bed before school the next day.

In the morning, Stiles got dressed in a rush because he overslept and put on the same pants that he had worn the night before. He scrambled up his back pack and car keys before he ran down the stairs and out the door to his jeep to go pick up Chloe. _I hope she was feeling better today?_

Stiles pulled up to her house just as she opened the door. Today she was wearing a grey, with laced and embroidered overlay, airy cotton tee shirt tucked into some ripped jeans she had rolled up above her ankles and her Keds. She hadn't done anything with hair since last night so it was still wavy as it flowed around her face with the breeze. She climbed in his car and smiled at him and he smiled back, she held out her Pop Tart and he took a bite and then backed out of her driveway.

"Almost thought you forgot about me Stilinski" she finally spoke for the first time that morning.

"Nah, I couldn't do that!? How would I get my breakfast?" he playfully snickered at her. She held it out again and he smiled and took a bite.

"Gee thanks, you really know how to woo a girl" she joked, _if that wasn't a huge understatement._

"Nah… I overslept" he offered her his excuse which she nodded at in understanding. They got to the school and silently hopped out, Chloe was dragging behind. She had gotten no sleep thinking about the dark thing that took Heather and almost attacked her, putting her on edge. She got to her locker and took out her stuff for English before heading to class without Stiles. She entered the room to find it thankfully empty and took her seat only to put her head down on the desk to block out the rest of the world.

It wasn't long before she heard footsteps enter the room and she lifted her head to see Lydia sitting down staring at her.

"So…?" she asked expectantly.

"Soooo what?" Chloe asked back, not understanding what Lydia wanted from her.

"How'd it go?!" she whisper-yelled leaning closer to her with a coy smile "… at the party?… with Stilinski?" Chloe looked down at her lap as flashes of everything that happened flashed before her, a look of heartbreak crossed her features.

"He hooked-up with someone else… at least that was what I was informed of" she whispered quietly, thinking of her friend barefoot and bloody standing in the basement screaming for her.

"Oh… wow… really? I mean like… Stiles?" Chloe met her eyes for a moment and Lydia got all that she needed to know. "Chloe I'm so sorry-"

"-it's fine… really" she gave a weak smile and then looked down at her desk thinking of her friend. Why hadn't she done something? Why wasn't she trying to help Heather? _Because then that thing will find me_ she thought horrified. _God, I'm so selfish._

She went through the rest of the day in a complete haze. At lunch, she sat outside again reading a book and chewing on an apple, not really eating it. She wasn't in the mood for socializing today, people would think she was crazier than they already thought she was if she even talked about what she thought was going on.

She looked up from her book not really being able to focus on it and saw her economics/Coach post signups for the cross-country team. _Perfect! I've actually missed running a lot, it always cleared my head and relaxed me. Also, it would mean she would have to go to practices instead of ride with Stiles, limiting their time together. If she wanted to get over him, she needed to get away from him. Moving on from him was good, not that he broke her trust or anything, he was a guy and would have sex with almost any girl that offered. He and only broken her heart in her fantasized romance with him- off topic Chloe… signing up for cross country would be good for her._ She smiled to herself, giving her a little pep in her step as she walked over and wrote her name down. When she was done and was satisfied with her choice and walked back inside to her locker to get ready for her next class, still not really hungry.

On her way to her locker however, Chloe saw Stiles in the hallway being talked to by his dad. _Why is the Sheriff here?_ She wondered curiously as she watched the Stilinski's interact. She then watched Stiles' face fall and a bit of color drain from his face. _Whoa what had happened?_ She realized she had been staring too long and then continued with her locker getting her things early for her next class. She heard the classroom door shut and knew that Stiles hadn't seen her and had gone back to class. She closed her locker and turned around to see the Sheriff looking at her with a said smile.

"Sheriff?... John, what happened?" she asked now getting nervous.

"Heather, your and Stile's friend, was reported missing after her party last night… Stiles is supposedly the last one to have seen her" he answered. _No he's not!_ She screamed in her head as all the color drained from her face remembering Heather's abduction by the shadow that caused her crash and haunted her dreams… and now possibly after her. The sheriff saw the look of terror on her face and color drain and he stepped over to her quickly.

"I'm sure it's nothing Chloe, we'll probably find her in no time" he comforted. Chloe took deep breaths trying to keep from hyperventilating.

"Your right, she's probably fine" she lied… she lied to the Sheriff, Uncle John! She lied about knowing her whereabouts, she was going to get arrested and then sent to hell for not helping her friend all because she was afraid. Sheriff gave her a solemn nod then headed back towards the front exit of the school to continue the search for Heather… who she had inadvertently killed.

She couldn't handle this… she was gonna pass out. She ran to the nearest girl's bathroom and hid in the last stall, locking it as she slunk down on the toilet trying to catch her breath… she was hyperventilating… Voices. She heard voices enter the bathroom and she covered her mouth so she was silent.

"…Omg, then she went to a birthday party, and the birthday girl disappeared!"

"Wow…really?"

"Really, I heard it from my friend who goes to that school"

"Wow… that new girl really is like cursed or something"

"Yeah…she's the girl who causes problems" Chloe shut her eyes as her heart was beating out of her chest from her near panic attack, but now in tears at the fact that what they were saying was true. Once she heard the girls leave she stayed in the bathroom for a while, she didn't really know how long but the final tardy bell snapped her from her stupor. She stood up quickly and brushed herself off. She grabbed her back pack off the floor and looked in the mirror to fix her running mascara. She then put on a pained fake smile and walked out of the bathroom rushing to her next class, trying not to be too late. The rest of her classes went by in a flash as Chloe was in her numb state. In her last class Aiden only attempted conversation with her once

"Saw that you signed up for cross country, Ethan and I did as well…" Chloe looked at him with her empty eyes and he looked slightly taken back before slipping back into his bad-boy demeanor, "See you at practice then."

Class finished and Aiden trailed behind her to her locker, she cast a curious glance behind her directed towards him. He simply nodded once she had arrived to her locker and walked away after offering her a cool smirk… _she didn't trust him… but his heart was in the right place, I think?_ She grabbed her bag then walked out of the building that had tormented her enough today and waited for Stiles by his jeep. She finally looks up to see Stiles and Scott walking toward her.

"Scotts' gonna stay at my place tonight to work on something" Stiles said to answer her questioning gaze. Chloe smiled warmly at Scott in greeting then climbed into the back of the jeep without another word to either of the boys; not that either of them noticed seeing how they were both too caught up in their conversation she wasn't listening to, to realize she was there.

Scott hopped out of Stiles' Jeep and left the door open for her as she climbed out. She closed the door behind her only to hear whispering coming from the boys behind her. Chloe tried ignoring it as she bounced her back pack higher on her shoulder

"Thanks for the ride Stilinski, you two have fun with your project" she briefly glanced at them then walked away, not really knowing if the boys heard her. Chloe was so guilt ridden over Heather she couldn't focus on anything.

After trying to do some equations for her Chemistry II class, and failing, she decided that one can never start training too soon for cross country. She put on some running sweats and a tee shirt. She put her hair up in a ponytail then grabbed her running shoes. She bounded down the stairs sticking her earbuds in when she saw her dad walking through the door looking exhausted. She smiled at him as best as she could through her guilty haze and her father offered back an exhausted, weak smile of his own.

"Going on a run?" he asked her. She nodded at him quickly

"Signed up for the cross-country team so I'm gonna start training now" she said softly. He nodded and stepped further into the house

"There are some really good running trails by the preserve, you can take my car there if you'd like?" he offered. She smiled up at him _he was willing to trust me with his company car? Brave man._ She shook her head

"Maybe next time, for tonight I'm just gonna keep it light and go around the neighborhood." He nodded tiredly looking down at his shoes as he kicked them off.

"Well I'm beat, so I'm gonna skip dinner and go right to bed, you're on your own tonight kiddo" he said this time with a genuine but still tired smile. She smiled back heading towards the door again

"Can do… I won't be out too late; I've got my phone on me" she called behind her as she shut the door.

She stretched on her front stoop for a good two minutes before taking off down their wooded block before turning off their street. She ran for only about a half an hour before coming back home feeling tired but her mind was slightly put at ease. Even with her music she thought a lot while running, it's what she did. She came to terms that she was being ridiculous about when it came to what those ass hole classmates of her called her… she didn't cause problems! She was just in them, she didn't force the driver of the car to swerve, she didn't make those birds fly into the building, and she had no part in Heather's kidnapping… she was just a witness. Allison even said to her that 'Beacon Hills was no stranger to the weird'.

She collapsed on her front stoop and stared at the sky and watched the clouds start to change color as the sun was just starting to set. OK… so the dark figure had shown up once or twice, creating havoc and death and she just happened to be there for a few of them. _Heather isn't dead! She's just missing!_ And until she's dead she doesn't have anything to REALLY worry about. _Ok yeah she saw her get kidnapped and was almost attacked by the thing that had taken her twice now… but if she told anyone they'd think she was crazy and just arrest her on suspicion and send her Eichen house._ No, Chloe was alone in this, slowly torturing herself through the fear that the shadow figure was coming after her and had already taken one of her friends, but maybe it wasn't going to kill heather, maybe it just wanted something?

Chloe took a few cleansing breaths, she knew she needed to tell someone what she saw and about the shadow creature… they may think she was crazy but at least her conscious would be clear for the most part. She got up and finally went into her house to get a drink of water. After filling up a large cup she looked out the window over towards to Stilinski residence. She didn't want to go to 'Uncle John' or the police because it would be publicly known then that she had kept vital information from the police and that she was probably crazy. She wanted to tell Stiles, she always felt she could trust him and tell him anything without judging her too harshly. Unfortunately, Stiles was busy tonight with Scott and she didn't want to ruin 'boys' night'.

She looked up out of her kitchen window and saw his room light on. She sighed and dumped the rest of the water in the sink. She would tell him at the next chance she had when they were alone, which would have to be tomorrow. She went up and took a refreshing shower already feeling the tension lesson with the promise that she would tell Stiles about Heather's kidnapping… I mean she had already told him about the dark figure in the road haunting her nightmares… so he already knew half of it.

She got into her pajamas and climbed into bed early, wanting tomorrow to be a better day. So far high school had been rough in Beacon Hills, but it was no cake-walk where she was from in Washington State either.

 ***the guilt! the angst! the fear! i'm enjoying this way too much to be considered normal***


	13. First Friend

After hours of worrying and burying herself in regret, grief, and heartbreak Chloe eventually fell asleep thinking about Heather and how terrified she must be. In her dreams the shadow creature had always been so foreboding, and when it almost attacked her at heather's party it seemed menacing… she prayed that heather was safe and alive. Her dream that night had been about Heather coming back, completely unscathed and she and Heather were having a sleep over.

"Heather I'm so glad your home! I thought that Shadow monster was gonna kill you!" she were laying on her bed hugging while watching some chick-flick.

"I'm ok Chloe… I know you would find me, it was the thought of you and Stiles that kept me brave" Heather reassured her. Chloe got teared up and hugged her tighter

"…yeah, Stiles with his protective arms around me as he slipped his huge dick inside me!" Heather whispered sharply in her ear. Chloe jerked away from her quickly and stared at her incredulously

"…Heather, we don't have to talk about this right now… I mean, I just got you back-"

"No Chloe… you need to know what you're missing out on, you need to know what you'll never have, and what I did multiple times-" Heather said with a, for lack of a better word, bitch smirk on her face. Chloe stood from the bed and backed away

"Heather, I don't want to talk about this-"

"Yes you do Chloe, you wanna know what he's like so you can keep fantasizing about him and let your frustrations out with your shower head" she then let out a very un-Heather-like laugh, almost evil sounding.

"Why are you doing this to me Heather? I thought we were friends?!" Chloe cried out as tears began to fall

"Friends?! Really?! Cause I'm pretty sure that a real friend would've called the cops and told them everything or done _something_ to help find me, instead of steal MY boyfriend away to go home and cry about it because you were jealous of me!" Heather had risen off the bed and was now stalking towards her. Chloe was cowering in the corner fully crying now in fear, heartbreak, and guilt over everything.

"I'm sorry Heather! I'm so sorry-" Heather cut her off with a sharp laugh

"Sorry?! You're not sorry Chloe… you wanted me out of the way so you could have Stiles! You are a petty, insecure, bitch who causes accidents… and now kidnappings Chloe Turner!" Heather began seething and yelling at her. Chloe was shaking in fear in the corner as she watched on, frozen in fear, as Chloe morphed into the Shadow monster and began stalking towards her in Heather's backyard. She tried crawling away backwards. _How did I get back here?!_ She tried frantically looking inside the house to find it empty

"Stiles?" she whimpered out, just like that day at the pond. The Shadow beast then began grunting angrily at her making a terrifying and animalistic screeching noise.

"Stiles!?" she cried out again in despair… he wouldn't find her, he wasn't looking for her… The shadow figure then growled and then lunged towards her and she screamed at the top of her lungs trying to dodge it.

She awoke from her dream with a start from her alarm clock. She let out a shaky breath and wiped the tears off her face from crying in her sleep. She got dressed in a rush putting on a pair of rolled capris jeans with a tucked in button up grey shirt with crème polka dots. She added her grandmothers long chained locket as well as a necklace that Heather had given her a few years ago that had a gold chain and a small circle plait with a rough amethyst on it. Lydia popping in her mind momentarily telling her that layering necklaces was good with the proper neckline…she didn't really care about her neckline as she put on her cognac brown and crème saddle shoes without socks and pulled the top of her hair out of her face in a rough half-pony.

She grabbed up her back pack, not bothering with any makeup today and headed downstairs a least twenty minutes early. She grabbed a Pop Tart and put it in her back pack as she called up the stairs to her dad she was leaving, he grunted still heavy with sleep.

She smiled softly to herself but it didn't last long as she shut the front door behind her and she headed over to the Stilinski house. She felt the guilt weighing heavily on her heart over heather's disappearance and her petty reasoning for not telling the police… or Stiles when he had asked. She knocked on the door a few times before opening it, sticking her head in and half-heartedly called out

"Hello Stilinski's." She heard a chuckle come from the kitchen

"Come on in Chloe, Stiles and Scott are just waking up" came from 'Uncle John'. She nodded and shut the door behind her and walked into the kitchen. She was kind of glad it was John to greet her and not Stiles, she wanted to know if he had any information on Heather. She walked around the stairs towards the kitchen to see the sheriff sitting drinking coffee and watching the news and chewing on bacon. Chloe smirked and snatched a piece off his plate… it was her weakness. Uncle John looked at her in warning thinly veiling a look of love. She sheepishly smiled back and walked into his kitchen

"I'm gonna use your toaster quick" the Sheriff grunted a chuckle behind her as she walked over to the counter to pop her breakfast snacks in to be toasted. She heard the sheriff scoot back his chair back to stand and walk into the kitchen to put his coffee mug in the sink before leaning against it and sending a worried look at her. She raised her eyebrows at him and he looked down. There silent communication coming to an end she he cleared his throat

"Did you get any sleep last night Chloe?..." It was her turn to look down at her feet

"A little… I kept thinking about Heather…" _and how I witnessed her getting kidnapped by a monster!_ She heard the Sheriff sigh heavily and she looked up to meet his gaze

"You're taking this harder than Stiles even… I haven't heard anything new on Heather's whereabouts, but the second I do I will call you and Stiles" he gave her a sincere look. Chloe nodded and felt her heart drop into her stomach and guilt cause the color to drain out of her face and her eyes to feel tired. She bit her lip and looked at her shoes, trying not to cry. She heard the Sheriff step over and wrap his arms around her in a fatherly, comforting embrace. She hugged him weakly back, concentrating on her breathing so no tears escaped. They eventually pulled away and the Sheriff gave her a parting smile before leaving to head to the station.

"Stiles! Scott! Hurry up, Chloe is waiting in the kitchen!" the Sheriff and Chloe both heard a large bang from upstairs most likely from a stumbling Stiles now rushing. Uncle John chuckled as he walked out of the house. Chloe turned back to face the toaster as it popped up her breakfast. She grabbed a paper towel and placed one in it to keep it some-what warm as she began to eat the other one and watch the news. After about two minutes, both boys came down the stairs with their backpacks.

"So how was the slumber party?!" she asked startling Stiles and causing Scott to have a smile grow across his face. Stiles rolled his eyes and then gave her a funny look

"Why are you in my kitchen? I always pick you up at your house?" he asked. Chloe looked away grabbing her bag

"I wanted to ask if your dad had any news on Heather… he didn't" she added finally standing and looking at the boys. Scott was looking at the floor and Stiles was giving her a sympathetic look as well as a small amount of heartbreak that matched her own. Stiles sighed and then Scott asked

"Looks like you got about the same amount of sleep as we did last night too… are you that worried about her? It's only been two days; she may just be with her other friends?"

Stiles and Chloe both gave him a look that they knew something was wrong. Some knew more than others. Scott shut his mouth as Chloe gave him a sympathetic look, she didn't mean to make him feel bad.

"Its fine Scott, she could be totally fine…" Stiles said and turned to look back at her "…and thanks for commenting on me looking like crap today" she added, joking at Scott and he smiled back at her again. "For that, I call shot gun" she said with a mischievous smile on her face. Scott groaned playfully as they all began to file out of Stiles' house.

"Man! The back seat is so cramped!" Scott complained

"Sorry dude! She called shot gun… and you insulted her" Stiles quipped with a smirk on his face matching Chloe's. They all piled into Stiles' jeep where Scott didn't complain for too long before they pulled out of the drive way and headed towards school. Chloe pulled out Stiles' Pop tart and held it up to him while he smiled widely before taking a big bite out of it. Chloe giggled as half the Pop Tart disappeared from her hand. She heard a soft chuckle form behind her and turned around to see Scott with a smile on his face and a knowing look in his eyes

"That was really cute you guys" he said between chuckles and Chloe rolled her eyes at him still facing Scott, therefore missing Stiles' look of danger as he glared at Scott in the rearview mirror.

"This is currency for me Scott, I bring him a warm breakfast and he gives me a ride to school" Chloe justified. "What do you do Scott?" she questioned competitively.

"…um, I'm his best friend?..." he said and Chloe kept giving him a scrutinizing gaze as he fidgeted "-I also help him with lacrosse" he added.

"He does" Stiles confirmed with a play-serious face. Chloe finally gave him a weak sign of approval before turning around chuckling with Stiles and Scott eventually adding in. Chloe turned and looked out the window trying to hide her blush from what Scott said about them being cute. _Oh if only they could be…_ They arrived at the school and walked to their lockers mindlessly talking about nothing before going to English.

Most of her day was a blur, besides an actual conversation at lunch with Danny and his friends had included her in as they all gushed about how Ethan and Danny should get together. She didn't gush but she supplied what little details she knew about him and Aiden… it was a nice distraction from thinking about heather and her petty behavior and crushing guilt. She'd been having a pretty good day for the first time since school started, of course her first good day of school would be on the last day of the week. Well, she was having a good day until passing time between her 7th and 8th hour classes that she got a text from Stiles.

 **Need to work on project with Scott again tonight at the library. Can you get a ride home from someone?**

Chloe's heart fell, she wanted to see him again and tell him about her good day; plus to finally have that important conversation with him about the shadow creature and Heather. But she knew that Stiles was busy, she couldn't demand his time… he had a life. She sighed walking into her class and walking to her spot between Ethan and Aiden. She put her phone down on her desk so she could open her back pack and take out what she needed for class.

"Looks like you need a ride" she heard from her right. She turned to see Aiden smiling at her, this time giving a genuine smile… almost masking his ulterior motive. She was about to question how he knew but then glanced down at her phone and saw her text from Stiles still open. She sighed and looked back up at him

"Yeah… I was just gonna ask Allison or Lydia" she said trying to turn away from him

"Well, I could give you a ride?" he offered. She looked at him with her brow cocked

"Really?" she asked kind of in disbelief "…You barely know me" she defended.

"True…" he admitted leaning back in his seat looking at his desk with a confident smirk "… but you were the first person to be nice to me when I got here, us new kids have to stick together" he finished and needless to say, she was amazed. Maybe she had read his aura wrong? She could give him another chance, besides he had been nothing but nice to her and she was just being out right cold towards him. She sighed in defeat as he met her gaze again

"Are you sure it's no trouble?" she asked, giving him an out. Aiden smiled at her

"Not in the slightest" he responded before turning his focus to the front to class as the teacher began teaching the lesson. When her teacher had his back turned she pulled her phone out and sent Stiles a quick text

 **Sure, hope you finish your project. You and Scott have fun**

She hit send and then put her phone away before the teacher noticed. Once class finished Ethan disappeared down the hallway again, she hoped to find Danny. Aiden then walked up to her and gave her a small smile looking down at her before they walked the halls back to their lockers. Right before they got to hers, Aiden stopped and said he forgot something he needed in his locker and he'd meet her outside the front doors of the school. She nodded at him, she could give him a chance but she didn't have to trust him right away. She quickly opened her locker and unloaded her books she didn't need from her bag and put in the stuff she needed, which wasn't much. She shut her locker and then put her backpack onto her shoulders and walked out of the school. She stood at the bottom of the steps and waited. Looking around she saw her fellow peers leaking out of the school laughing and talking about parties as they head to their cars. She sighed as she then noticed Stiles standing by his jeep looking like he was waiting on someone. She smiled and pulled out her phone

 **I see you** **;)**

she sent him. She saw him reach into his pocket and pull out his phone and read her message. He smiled a dopey grin as he scanned the parking lot.

 **Where r u?**

He sent her. She smiled and sent him a quick text back

 **Stairs**

She watched him receive her text and he looked up and saw her immediately, he got a dopey grin again and waved at her, she waved back giggling.

 **Who are you waiting for?**

She sent him, wondering why he was still there.

 **Scott, we were gonna head to the library… did you ever get a ride?**

Was his quick reply, she looked over to see him giving her a worried glance. She sent him a small smile

 **Yes, I got a ride home**

She sent as she rolled her eyes. _Thanks dad._ She watched him read her text and then roll his eyes dramatically as he sent her another response

 **Who with?** She was about to respond when she felt someone behind her. She put her phone away and turned around to see Aiden standing there with a leather jacket on and his back pack over one of his broad shoulders.

"Ready?" he asked. She smiled meekly up at him and nodded and followed him as he led her away from the stairs and her conversation with Stiles. She followed him over to the front row of parking spots and stopped at a motor cycle. She froze and stared at it like it would be the death of her, she heard Aiden laugh at her

"It's perfectly safe I promise; I've got a perfect driving record" he smiled reassuringly at her. She took a deep breath and stepped forward next to the bike. He opened a compartment on each side for each of their back packs to fit into. He then swung his leg over the bike and got settled as she glanced around her looking for a last minute ditch. Lydia and Allison had already left as she looked frantically over the parking lot for a friendly face. Suddenly, she landed on Stiles' jeep and a very nervous looking Stiles standing on the guard rails on his jeep to look over the top of it to look at her. He had his brows drawn together but a serious look as the color was drained from his face… _almost looking worried or fearful_. She sent him a small reassuring smile, she needed him to know she could survive without him. She turned back to see Aiden looking back at her with a smile

"Hop on" he said over the sound of the engine revving. She gave him a nervous smile

"You're gonna go slow right?" she asked as she hesitantly swung her leg over, she had never ridden a motor cycle before.

"I'll be careful and safe with _you_ on here ok?" she slowly nodded as she wrapped her arms around him unsurely. She picked up her feet and rested them on the foot rests as he revved the engine that was rather loud as he walked the bike slowly backwards.

"You're gonna want to hold on tight" he said to her through his helmet. She squeezed him slightly tighter against her, still not really trusting him. She glanced back over to her right to see Scott had now gotten to the jeep with Stiles and they were both looking at her, Scott's hand was on Stiles shoulder looking as if he was holding him back from running towards her. She sent him a confused look of concern and sat up straighter to see him better until Aiden took off, causing a high-pitched yelp to escape her as she squeezed tighter out of reflex. She heard him laugh at her through his helmet as they turned out of the parking lot and onto the road. _No going back now…_


	14. First Loss

Chloe buried her face in Aiden's back in embarrassment until she had to start giving him directions to her place. They made it there in half the time than when Stiles drove. _Which was saying something since Stiles was a speeder._

Once Aiden parked his bike and sat idling in her driveway she took a calming breath and slowly loosened her death grip from around his hard chest and upper abdomen. She shakily swung her leg back over the bike climbing off.

"You ok?" Aiden asked teasing her taking his helmet off so she could see his face. _He was actually pretty cute… ok he was hot. And I just had my arms and legs wrapped around that!_ Her inner monolog giggled as she blushed and smiled embarrassed at her shoes

"I'm ok, just my first time riding…" she said trailing off. She looked up to meet his gaze _ok, yeah he was totally hot!... but Stiles?-NO he made his bed AND slept in it, she had to move on. And Aiden was a nice and very good looking choice._

"I guess we'll have to do this again sometime?" he asked her cocking a brow with a crooked smile. _Oh boy he was really hot. YES I wanna do that again! With you! Any day!_ Her inner monolog screamed at her. She chuckled and looked around her smiling before looking back at him

"Maybe… if my regular ride bails on me again" she added to her answer. She was beginning to warm up to him but she still didn't fully trust him. Aiden smiled and nodded looking down at his hands on his bike.

"Hey, Chloe… Do you have a partner for that class project we were gonna start in class next week?" he asked. Chloe's breath caught in her throat… was he asking her to be a partner that would lead to a lot of alone time? _NO! No I do not have a partner and I want you!... to be my partner._ She screamed in her mind.

"No… who's asking?" she asked back in a surprisingly smooth voice. _OMG am I actually flirting with him?_

"I am…" he said cockily "Do you want to be my partner next week?" he officially asked. She pretended to contemplate this while raising her hand to her chin

"Well…" she said joking. He chortled at her and she smiled back at him dropping her act

"What about your brother?" she asked honestly.

"He already has a partner and working on it ahead of schedule… goody two-shoes" he chuckled under his breath looking down at the ground. _Was he seriously being shy right now?_

"… Alright" she said after a short silence, she supposed he had earned his way into deserving a chance at a second impression that wasn't…creepy. Aiden looked up at her smiling

"-but I have conditions" she added. Aiden's smile grew as he listened, giving her his full attention which was refreshing and yet still unnerving at the same time… he still made her nervous. "The work is done 50-50, I will not be stuck doing everything. Your half of the work will be done on time and NOT half-assed, your poor writing skills are NOT bringing down my grade." Aiden laughed whole heartedly at her but nodded in agreement.

"I expect the same from you Ms. Turner" he said gazing into her eyes for a moment before smirking. It was as if he could read her thoughts and she blushed.

"Well, thank you for the ride Mr. Devereaux and I will see you on Monday". She grabbed her bag and began walking towards her front door feeling his eyes roving over her entire body.

"Chloe!" she heard him call out to her. She whipped her head around to look back at him from her steps. He waved her back over, she gave him a weary questioning look before taking a few steps back to him

"What?" she asked unsure of him and his intentions. Aiden got a cheeky look on his face as he leaned forwards

"What do I get for taking you home?" he asked. Her jaw went slack and heart rate rose significantly at his blunt forwardness.

"My partnership?" she offered, Aiden tilted his head forward raising his eyebrows at her. _Who does he think I am?! He may be hot and my chosen distraction from everything but I am NOT a slut!_ "Sorry Aiden…" she said with a coy smile taking a step back "-you have to work a lot harder to get anything else from me" she said. _Where the HELL has this slick-as-fuck girl been hiding?_ Aiden leaned back on his bike with a large smile on his face

"That's good… I love a good hunt" he said. Putting his helmet on with the smirk still on those luscious lips. But you could still see the smile in his eyes as he revved his engine and walked his bike back out of the drive way before driving off. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. _What the FUCK just happened?!_ She smiled to herself as she finally went inside her house.

Chloe couldn't take the smile off her face even while doing what little homework she had. When she had finished with her school work it was still light out so she decided to go for a run to keep training for cross-country. She put on a pair of shorts and loose tee shirt with her running shoes. She grabbed her IPod and put her ear buds in her ears as she grabbed her phone to check her messages. She headed down the stairs reading through her texts: one from dad saying was going to be home late. She wrote a note to him in the kitchen saying she was going for a run just in case he came home and she was still out. She then saw three texts from Stiles, she rolled her eyes and opened them

#1: **Why are you with Aiden? Is HE your ride?**

#2: **He has a motorcycle Chloe! Do you know how dangerous those are?!**

#3: **Be safe.**

Chloe smiled at Stiles' frantic nature, he always had her best interests in mind. _Stop right there! I am moving on from Stiles to Aiden who is nice, and hot, and has a motorcycle, a bad boy… with big muscles._ That thought just made her remember when Stiles had cornered her and threw her over his shoulder like she was nothing… _Wonder what else he could do? STOP IT CHLOE!_ She screamed at herself. She sent him a quick response before leaving her phone on the counter and walking out of the house to run off her pent up sexual frustration over Stiles and now Aiden.

 **I'm always careful, it's you I'd be worrying about after I get my hands on you for ditching me!**

She smiled knowing he'd appreciate her sarcasm. She took off running around her neighborhood, when she was about half way she decided she wanted to go a little farther then last time, so she ventured out on to the other streets pacing herself. The sun was starting to set when she noticed she no longer knew where she was.

"Shit" she muttered under her breath and coming to a stop taking in her surroundings.

She decided to follow her gut instinct and turn down a road on her right. The road was covered in shadow due to the tall trees that flanked each side. She pushed through the burn in her lungs and the ache in her sore muscles trying to find her way home, anxiety slowly working its way into the forefront of her mind. _What if I'm still lost by the time the sun goes down?!_ She asked herself trying to push the chill from the shade, the setting sun, and the panic away.

She heard a snap in the woods to her right and it almost made her jump out of her skin and lose her feet, she caught herself while keeping her pace. _What the fuck was that?!_ Cried in her mind. _Calm down Chloe, it was just some animal you're fine_ , she still sped up her pace a bit trying to find her way home. She finally came out of the heavily wooded area and immediately recognized the street she was on.

"Thank God" she breathed out hoarsely. She picked up her pace and ran to her house _Home stretch! Turner comes around the final bend, she's neck and neck with the opposing team for first… oh here comes Turner with one last burst of speed, and she crosses the line getting first prize!_ Chloe playfully cheered in her head a small smile on her face as she turned on to her dead end street that only she and the Stilinski's lived on. She finally slowed her pace and looked at her house now only 200 feet away… _Why is the Sheriff's car in her driveway?_ _Probably visiting Dad…_ she reassured herself. She came up to her driveway to see her Dad standing in the door way talking to 'uncle' John. Her dad caught her eyes and she was surprised by the sadness that was held in them.

"Dad?..." she asked trailing off as she looked to the Sheriff for answers. He also shot her a sorrowful look and it all came together as she stopped at the junction of her cement driveway and front walk.

"Heather?" she asked with a tight throat. The Sheriff sighed "No." She denied taking a step back tears stinging her eyes.

"Her body was found last night but it was a Jane Doe… She was identified in the Hospital a few hours ago and I just got back from informing her parents…" he finished looking at her sadly, He knew Heather since she had been a baby too.

A sob escaped Chloe's lips as she backed up even more, away from the Sheriff and her Dad who were trying to walk towards her. She took faster steps backwards letting sobs escape her now she wrapped her arms around her middle and began folding in on herself. Her aching muscles finally gave out on her as her foot slipped off the edge of the concrete driveway into the dry grass. She collapsed onto the ground barely catching herself as she finally started crying uncontrollably. She kept calling out "NO!" to the sky and everything around her.

 _I didn't do anything to save her. I could've said something. I could've saved her. If I had gotten over everyone thinking I was crazy. My Image isn't important, saving her was. If I had gotten over my jealousy I could've told Stiles right away. My feelings aren't important, saving her was. I failed her. I killed her. I led the shadow monster that caused my accident to her. I killed her. I remember she seeing me through the basement window, screaming at me. Screaming for me to help her, and I failed her. I failed Heather and now she was dead. One of my closest friends I had ever had was dead. DEAD. Because of me._

Chloe was uncontrollably sobbing on the front lawn, letting the crunchy, dry, dead grass scrape against her bare legs that were still sweaty from running. She deserved the pain… The guilt had entirely enveloped her now. _Heather is dead. I failed. I killed her. It's all my fault._ Kept continuously running through her head like a mantra. Her Father and Uncle John had run to her side and helped her sit up on the lawn. She was weak, her muscles sore from running and her heart break had taken all of her will to move… to go on. She was crying so hard she couldn't hear anything either of the men were saying to her. Eventually, her father put his arm around her back and under her legs and picked up her shaking, sobbing form from the ground, a few tears in his eyes as well. She cried into his chest and gripped his shirt as he carried her easily into the house. Sheriff took is leave silently and shut the door behind them and went to his house next door. Chloe continued to cry as her father carried her to the couch and sat down, her still on his lap.

Her dad let go of her legs and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace not saying anything, knowing it would be futile. Chloe kept gripping onto his shirt and crying into the crook of his neck, one of her arms around his shoulders. She kept sobbing for her friend as he gently rocked them side to side, letting a few tears fall himself. He had known Heather just as long and saw her as a daughter, now she was dead. His heart was also broken over his broken daughter lying in his arms sobbing. It seems that since she told him she wanted to live to with him, nothing but pain has happened in her life… he couldn't let this happen. I wanted her healthy and happy even if it wasn't with him. But the selfish part of him loved having her around every day so he wasn't alone. His little girl that he held when she was two minutes old. His little girl who he helped learn to walk and ride a bike. The little girl he cheered on at Cross-country and track meets. His little girl who was strong and adapted to their stupid living arrangements due to his work. His little girl who was now broken and sobbing in his arms because her friend had been kidnapped and killed. He couldn't imagine what he would do if she was taken from him… his little girl. He squeezed her tighter, holding her to him as she choked on more sobs. He tightened his grip on her as he rocked them comfortingly, trying to put her back together.

 _Heather is dead. I failed. I killed her. It's all my fault._ Was still running through her head as she cried herself out. She was exhausted after sobbing uncontrollably for two and a half hours. She took shaky breaths, not to calm herself but to let air into her lungs. She hadn't caught her breath since before her run. _It's all my fault_ her guilt said to her… it was right, she was the girl who caused accidents, she was the girl that caused deaths: The innocent driver she sent to an early grave in a muddy ditch after dodging the shadow, She almost killed Stiles by making him swing on that stupid rope swing into the pond, All those birds died and injured the other students, her cuts were still healing into scars, Heather was kidnapped in front of her and she did nothing about it. She was a danger to everyone around her… another sob escaped her lips but no tears fell as she imagined heathers' funeral, followed by Allison's, Scott's, Stiles' choked her up more, her Father's funeral silenced her. She squeezed her Dad closer to her. No more tears would come out but still felt like she was crying.

"I want to go to bed" she whispered so softly and in a shaky voice she thought her dad hadn't heard it.

But, soon he adjusted her in his grip to pick her up again. He stood then slowly walked to up the stairs turning his body so her feet wouldn't hit the wall. He opened her door with his foot and set her down on her bed. He stood there looking at the empty look in her blood shot eyes and tear tracks down her face. His heart continuously broke over his daughter and he sat down next to her fetal position on the bed and brushed a hand over her sweaty hair.

"I am so sorry Chloe… I love you so much… I know you want to be alone now, I'll be downstairs if you want food or anything… a shower will probably make you feel a little bit better too... I don't know, just… I love you." He then stood up from her bed and tore himself away from her empty eyes and jaded expression.

After she heard her Dad get down stairs she slowly sat up, with what little muscle she had left and let her feet dangle over the edge of her bed. Staring at the wall above her desk for a moment before slowly standing up and turning to stare at herself in the full length mirror that was her closet doors. She was sweaty and her face was red and blotchy, tear tracks ran down her face and neck, the bags under her eyes were darker now. _I deserve this_ she thought feeling another catch in her throat constricting her air ways. She began to feel hot and constricted as she began taking off her sweaty clothes letting out small grunts and cries as she struggled to get the sweaty clothing from her body. She was finally naked standing in front of her mirror… she hated who she saw staring back at her. _You are a horrible person who let Heather die!_ She screamed internally at herself as she let out another sob that was still dry of tears. She took a shaky breath containing her tears and holding it back to stand back up and look at herself. _LOOK AT YOURSELF! This is who you are… the girl who causes death! You could've saved all of them! You deserve no pity, you look at yourself and see the monster you've become!_ She stared at herself, looking over every inch of skin in hate.

"You're a monster" she whispered darkly to the monster in the mirror.

She then turned away and walked across the hall to the bathroom. She took a long hot shower and got rid of the sweat that was on her and rinsed off her tears that has stained her face. She washed her hair of the memories hoping she could scrub her horrible-ness off and wash it down the drain. When the hot water began to run cold is when she decided to get out. She dried off and avoided the mirror as she again walked naked across the hallway to her room. She put on her Dad's old tee shirt, which always comforted her, and her pajama shorts. She let her hair air dry as she sat on her bed and went on her lap top and began watching movies until she fell asleep.

Her Dad had come and checked on her the next day, Saturday, and put her lap top on her desk to charge and let her sleep since she'd been through a lot. She slept entirely through Saturday and woke up at 9am on Sunday. She sat up in bed and immediately had to pee, she waited for a few minutes letting everything sink in again. She let out a yawn and then went to the bathroom, where she also took another long shower trying to wash away her pain, and disgust but to no avail. She got dressed in just a giant snap-up plaid shirt, it could've been a dress on her, and some capris leggings with her Keds. She towel dried her hair and for the first time in two days looked in a mirror. Her face looked like porcelain, with no-more huge bags under her eyes and tears staining her face. Her eyes were no longer blood shot but they looked empty.

She didn't bother with brushing her hair or putting on makeup as she slowly made her way down stairs and found her dad sleeping on the couch with the news on. She quickly wrote him a note saying where she was going and left it on the coffee table for him to find. She then grabbed a Pop tart and walked over to her neighbor's. She knocked on the door then stuck her head in

"Hello Stilinski's" she said in her regular, her voice was still hoarse so she couldn't be much louder than an average speaking voice. She heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and saw them to be the Sheriff in his uniform, probably about to head in to the station.

"Chloe? Come in- Come in" he walked over and ushered her in shutting the door behind her. He hugged her in a fatherly comforting embrace. She hugged him back then let go and looked up at him, he was smiling down at her with a small twinkle of sympathy but mostly he was just happy to see her outside of her house.

"Can I use your toaster?" she asked quietly and the Sheriff understood what she was really asking. He smiled at her brighter and then nodded behind him into the kitchen. She smiled weakly up at him then began to walk past him

"Stiles is up in his room, just knock before you enter" she smiled back at him again, a little stronger as he left her alone standing in his kitchen.

She then put her Pop Tarts in the toaster and threw away the wrapper. She pulled out a small plate to set them on. When they popped out still hot, she quickly put them on the plate trying not to burn herself. She then grabbed the plate carefully using the ends of her long sleeves since the plate got hot too. She slowly walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, trying to figure out in her head how to tell Stiles what she saw and that she wasn't crazy… just an accessory to murder.

She finally reached his door feeling panicked that she had run out of time and didn't know what to say and was about to lose her best friend. She let out a deep breath _you lost him a week ago when he chose Heather and you chose to let her die._ She then reached up her free hand and knocked on the door quietly.

"Dad! I told you I'd eat something later… I'm fine, go to work" he called out from inside his room. So Stiles had been a recluse all weekend too…

"Well then you better get it while it's hot Stilinski" she said through the door. She heard the slow thumping of footsteps before the door was opened to show a disheveled looking Stiles with dark circles under his eyes like she had.

"Hey…" he finally said looking at her, wondering why she was here. She probably shouldn't start with the thing that would make him hate her so she decided to comfort her hurting friend first

"I thought we could be recluses together?" she said shrugging. Stiles gave her a half smile and stepped aside and let her into his room. She stepped across the thresh hold and immediately took a seat on the edge of his bed setting the plate on her lap before looking up at him. He had shut his door but now had his hands in his pajama pants pockets looking around awkwardly.

"I meant what I said you know…" she said catching his gaze as he sent her a confused look "-you'd better grab it while it's hot, these things get cool fast" giving him her best playful look.

He gave her a side smirk finally walking over and sitting next to her and taking one of the pop tarts for himself before staring straight out at the window above his dresser. His gaze was one she was all too familiar with, guilt and mourning. He didn't deserve to feel guilty… it was her fault. She looked down at the plate on her lap with the last pop tart on it. She set it on his side table no longer feeling hungry and looked over at Stiles who was nibbling on his food with a thousand-yard stare. She felt the guilt rise up in her chest and make her heart ache all over again.

She gently grabbed his hand, then put her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh. She felt him break his stare to look down at her before holding her hand tighter, she squeezed back. She then led him to lay back on the bed as they stared up at the ceiling together. She adjusted after taking in his warmth for what maybe the last time and let go of him

"I have to tell you something…"

 ***a whole new world is about to open up here... a whole other world of 'firsts'**


	15. First Real Look

"I have to tell you something…" she said to him not expecting him to say anything. "I don't think you're going to like what I have to say, you may even hate me and not want to be friends… which I understand" she said staring with her empty, jaded gaze up at the ceiling. She felt Stiles move uncomfortably with anxiety

"Chloe, nothing could make me hate you-" but she cut him off

"Oh just wait Stiles… you are going to loathe me after this…" she swallowed hard as she felt Stiles' stare bore a hole into the side of her head.

"Just... promise me that you'll let me finish before you say anything, ok?" She looked over at him with a genuine plea. Stiles gave her a very confused look before hesitantly nodding. She sighed preparing herself for the end.

Chloe looked back up at the ceiling, she couldn't stand to see the look in Stiles' eyes as she told him her disgusting secret that killed their friend.

"Do you remember me telling you about the dark figure that caused my car accident?..." she started. She told him how she kept having nightmares about it, which he was already aware of.

"The night of Heather's party she called me beforehand because she wanted to run something by me. She told me she didn't want to be a virgin anymore, that when she fell in love she wanted to be good at 'it'. She asked me if sleeping with you was a good idea… I didn't know what to say. That was a weird question to ask _me_ of all people, she didn't want it to be weird between the three of us and trusted my opinion I guess. I told her to go for it because I didn't know what else to say, I thought I was ok with it until we got to the party and I saw you two make out." She gulped, was she about to admit her feelings for Stiles?! She saw him in her peripheral vision blushing as red as a tomato.

"I felt so horrible that I was basically pimping out two my best friend's virginities. I felt so disgusted with myself I couldn't stand the party anymore and went outside to think of what I had done to you and Heather. After a few minutes I heard crashing and glass breaking, I thought it was coming from inside the party but everyone was fine, so I walked towards the sound…" Chloe gulped and took a shaky breath _no backing out now_ she told herself.

"I looked into the basement window and saw wine bottles flying off the shelves by themselves shattering on the floor, Heather was down there. She had her back pressed against the opposite wall from my window, she was screaming… she was so scared. I tried banging on the window to get to her -to help her when she saw me. She screamed for me to help her when… w-when in the window above her, directly across from me… I-I saw it." She finished in a scared whisper, reliving the terrifying night. She swallowed, her throat dry and rough. She felt as Stiles grabbed her hand comforting her and urging her to continue, she held his hand pack tightly.

"It… I-it was, the thing… the dark shadowed thing that was in the road that caused my accident. I saw it clear as day Stiles I'm not crazy…" she felt her throat close up as a sob worked its way up. She shoved it down and slowly let go of his hand.

"I watched it take her through the window…" she bit her lip waiting for Stiles to have an outburst of some kind. Stiles was silent and still staring a hole into the side of her head but now with a new level of anxiety rolling off him in waves that Chloe could sense.

"I tried to run to her- I ran around to the other side of the house to try and save her. When I got there it was just the Dark figure standing there glaring at me-" Her throat closed again in fear just thinking about it, and also because she was finally talking about it, with Stiles of all people.

"I-It came after me…. in her back yard I tripped over my own goddamned feet…" She took a breath to calm herself "It came at me then it disappeared… with Heather." She sat in silence for what felt like an eternity with Stiles until she finally sat up looking in down at her feet gripping the edge of Stiles' bed tightly.

"I knew who- what had taken Heather and I didn't say anything to anyone at the party. I didn't say anything to you when you asked what was wrong. I didn't say anything to your dad when he asked me if I knew anything… all because I thought people would think I was crazy. I let Heather Die!" a sob finally choked its way out of her throat. "I'm the reason no one had a clue where she was, I knew before everyone else and didn't say a goddamn thing because I was selfish and only thought about how that thing would come after me again." She cried bunching the sheet under her tight grip.

"I am so sorry Stiles I did that to you, I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough for her, I'm sorry I lost her, I'm really sorry I didn't say anything about it to anyone… especially you." Stiles' hands went to his hair and face as he let out a pained groan

"Shit, shit, shit" he mumbled in a saddened/angry tone. She began to shake as her heart broke again as she was now losing her other best friend who was silent, covering his face disgusted with her. She took a deep breath

"I… I'm sorry" she then stood up and quickly walked to his door and wrenched it open. Tripping over her own feet as she went down the hallway and again tripped over her own feet, but caught herself and continued to the stairs.

"Chloe!" she heard behind her.

"Stiles I'm sorry okay? I can't look at you hate me, I know I'm selfish but I feel guilty enough on my own…" she said through sobs as tears clouded her vision and going down the stairs became harder and harder. Her muscles gave out on her again as she began sobbing again uncontrollably wrapping her arms around herself feeling the isolation and preparing for her heart to break as Stiles told her he hated her. Stiles reached her and kneeled on the steps next to her

"It's all my fault… and I am so sorry" Stiles lifted her face with his hands wiping away the tears that were streaming down her face trying to catch her gaze.

"The only thing I could be mad about is you not feeling safe enough to tell me if you were scared." He said softly to her.

She finally looked up at him confused and bewildered he was talking to her right now, and at what he had said.

She couldn't get any words out as the tears kept flowing and guilt kept piling up. Stiles also had a pained look in his eyes and then he pulled her into a very welcomed embrace. She hugged him with one arm around his neck and one around his shoulder as his arms were around her waist. She felt Stiles shake a little in her arms too as he let out his tears for Heather. They stayed there for what seemed like hours when Stiles finally pulled away his eyes rimmed red as well as hers. He put both of his hands on each side of Chloe's face and wiped away her tears again; then took a deep sigh, breathing through his nose as his hot air hit her face gently. Chloe roughly swallowed and met his gaze, searching his eyes for some kind of understanding as to why he doesn't want to kill her right now.

Chloe hiccupped and then took a shuttering breath trying to calm down. Stiles pressed his lips together then leaned forward slightly and picked her up bridal style, similar to how her dad had on Friday, and slowly walked up the stairs carefully so she didn't hit her head or feet on the walls. He walked into his room and sat her on the bed while he took his desk chair and rolled it over so he was sitting directly across from her.

"Why don't you hate me right now? Why aren't you kicking me out of your house never wanting to see me again?!" she randomly burst. Stiles rolled his eyes at her half-heartedly then looked at the floor

"Because I was trying to keep you safe from all of it" he said quietly. She froze, did he just refer to the crazy shit she'd been experiencing and witnessing as real and that she wasn't crazy? What?! She leaned back so she was sitting up straighter.

"Safe from what?" she asked unsure of what he was about to tell her. He gave her a look where she could tell he was contemplating something very hard before he told her… he was keeping secrets from her too?... _WHAT THE FUCK?!_ She had felt so guilty for not telling him something for two days and he had been keeping a secret from her since the beginning?!

"First let me start with why I'm not mad in the slightest… then I'll tell you what's going on" she nodded crossing her arms, slightly pissed at him, he'd been lying to her.

"First of all, that thing attacked you and almost killed you once; so when it showed up again and almost killed you a second time I completely understand why you were afraid… but you still went after her Chloe, you still tried to fight. And for that I am proud to call you my best friend. You were basically under a death threat from that thing so I understand why you didn't say anything, I still wish you would've…" Chloe looked at her shoes ashamed. "But I am glad you told me now at least, even if you had told me or my dad earlier, knowing that the kidnapper wore black clothes isn't much to go on… so it's not your fault, if anything you were the only one who fought hard enough to save her." Stiles finished and tears brimmed in my eyes… I hated that I needed to hear that but a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders and some of my anger towards him faded. My arms that were folded in front of me were now wrapped around me as I bit my lip as I began to feel better from Stiles' words.

"-And now for the part I hoped I'd never have to tell you…" I gave Stiles my full attention and didn't say a single thing until he finished. He started last summer when Scott got bitten by a wolf on one of his escapades and hair-brained ideas that I'd been submitted to in the past myself. Which led to him telling me that Scott was a ware-wolf. I didn't believe him at first until he began telling me what happened during the last school year in too much detail for it to all be a lie… besides I know when Stiles was lying, he gets all jittery and won't keep eye contact for longer than three seconds. Stiles was honestly telling me the truth and that sort of scared me. He kept going after checking that I was following before continued on with the animals dying everywhere, _explains the birds_ I thought. And that there was an Alpha pack that was trying to recruit Scott. Chloe became immediately concerned and protective of Scott in that instant, she wouldn't let that dopey grinned idiot get hurt or brainwashed.

"-at first we thought the animals were nature's way of warning us that something was coming, like how everything bad comes in three's…" he looked at her making sure she understood. Chloe nodded for him to continue with the same empty stare she'd had since Friday.

"Ok, but it turns out that they're connected to something else in Beacon Hills…" _Seriously?! There's something else?! How much had he been keeping from her? How bad of an idea was it to move here?_ "-the kidnappings…" _Wait… was there more than one?_ "-like Heather and this other guy we found, are sacrifices for some kind of ritual that I'm now thinking is the dark creature that caused your car accident and that you also saw take Heather…" he said trailing off, I guessed he was finished and I was all caught up on what was happening because he just sat looking at me worriedly bouncing his foot in anticipation.

I swallowed trying to soothe my raw throat… everything was connected finally, at least most of it was, and it made sense somehow which worried her that she really was insane but Stiles was so sincere… She took a breath and didn't know what to say. She had been hanging out with a ware-wolf, a hunter, and what-ever the hell Lydia was and it kind of creeped her out. She quickly stood and walked out of his room and flew down the stairs, she needed to breathe. Chloe made it into the kitchen and leaned against the counter and began counting down from ten to try and stop the panic attack that was rearing it's way up her throat. Taking deep breaths she looked around her to make sure this was still reality, she was really in Stiles' house and he really just tried to tell her that werewolves are real… _was he playing a sick joke? Why then did it all make sense and fit together somehow?! What the hell is going on in Beacon Hills?!_

Stiles shut his eyes in slight heart break that she was leaving. He could understand she was mad at him and slightly overwhelmed with all the information he just spewed at her and that she needed time to grasp the true reality of things. He just didn't want her to leave him, but he didn't chase her when she got up and all but ran out the door. He heard her retreating footsteps going down the stairs and he sighed in disappointment. He stood and kicked his chair to wheel back over to his deck sloppily and he fell onto his bed and put his hands over his face. This was not how he foresaw his day going. Chloe came over and gave him the sweetest peace offering before telling him the heartbreaking news that she witnessed Heather get taken and was too scared for her own life to say anything even to him. He had kept his fair share of secrets from her, so he had no right, but it kind of stung that she didn't trust him enough to protect her.

He then suddenly heard his room door open again and he half sat up on his elbows surprised to see Chloe walking in his room with a glass of water and sitting towards the head of his bed next to his night stand finally nibbling on her now cold pop tart.

"Sorry, needed something to drink" she said. Stiles kept his brows raised and scoffed at her, _how dare she toy with my emotions like that?!_

"I thought you left?" he said to her. She looked over at him and smiled

"I'd never leave you behind." Stiles smiled genuinely at her then sat up to face her properly

"Ditto… but how are you taking everything I just laid on you?" he asked anxiously. She looked back to her pop tart and nibbled on it for a moment before taking another drink still looking down

"I understand it… it all actually makes sense… it's just hard to actually wrap my head around that werewolves are real" she looked up at him sheepishly. Stiles nodded, understanding completely "-but that is actually really freaking awesome that we have a friend who is a _werewolf_ " she grinned playfully. Stiles grinned back at her, so relieved that she was staying with him.

"So… do you forgive me?" he asked hopefully. She let out an incredulous laugh while taking another bite of her pop tart. _This could either be one of the biggest pieces of bullshit Stiles, or anyone in the world had ever used as an excuse…. Or He was telling me the unbelievable truth. From what I had witnessed in Beacon Hills I know something was 'different'… I had seen one of its monsters up close and personal… but ware-wolves?! Seriously?! Does he think I'm stupid?!... There is some sense of truth that she can see that ties everything she has seen together but it still seems far-fetched and like he is pulling some dark prank on her._ Chloe didn't know what monsters to believe in at this point, but she believed in Stiles… even if his explanation was truly fucked up.

"Hell no!" she said finishing up her pop tart. Stiles gaped at her and moved to sit next to her

"What do you mean 'hell no'?" he asked shocked.

"You haven't earned it yet" she stated, simply shrugging and taking a drink of her water.

"What do I have to do to earn it?" Chloe sent him a look

"Respect and Trust are earned… not freely given Stilinski." he rolled his eyes slightly, knowing it was gonna be something ridiculous. She gave him a contemplative look when she was coming up with either a sarcastic remark or something evil.

"Seriously-" Stiles started to complain but Chloe cut him off.

"You are no longer a loud to keep secrets about ware-wolf/supernatural stuff from me ever again" she said looking at him seriously.

"Can do" he said nodding understandingly.

"-and you have to answer all my questions as best as you can, no leaving out details or anything involving loopholes when it comes to telling the truth that I know you do…" she said giving him another glare. He nodded glaring at the floor in annoyance of how well she knew him. He slowly met her gaze again

"-while giving me a foot message" she said with an evil smirk.


	16. First Distraction

"-while giving me a foot message" she said with an evil smirk.

Stiles' jaw went slack

"Seriously?!" he asked her, _no way! She can't be serious_

"Seriously" she said as she adjusted so she was leaning against his pillows and wall, placing her feet on his lap lightly while smirking evilly. Stiles let out a groan of complaint until he caved and scooted back on the bed and began pulling off her shoes.

"No socks Turner… really?" he glared at her. She just kept smiling evilly at him occasionally letting out an evil chortle or two. Stiles grumbled as he pulled off her other shoe.

"Better use some lotion Stilinski" she bit her lip holding back laughter as he got up and grabbed some off his dresser. _I can't believe I almost grabbed the stuff I use to jack off with…_ he thought embarrassed. He came back to sit on his bed and grabbed her feet and put them roughly on his lap, he was not happy about doing this.

"What I do for our friendship…" he grumbled and heard her giggle at him.

He looked up at her raising an eyebrow at her. She looked beautiful without any makeup on, her hair a little messy, sitting on his bed, her feet on his lap, him touching her, her smile was so bright and warm that it literally made the room brighter. He was so in love with her, it wasn't even worth denying; but he knew she didn't feel the same. He was fine as long as she was in his life, he would always want more but he was used to this one sided love by now. He sent her a smile warming up to her smiling nature as he shook his head and began rubbing her feet.

"So… how did you discover that Heather and the other victim were actually sacrifices?" she asked breaking from his haze of doting thoughts on her. Stiles blinked at her before look back at her feet again.

"Honestly? It's just a theory I'm working on" he said kneading the bottom of her foot that felt so good.

"What were the similarities that made you think this?" she asked trying to understand

"Well they all, so far, had the same three injuries… head bashed in, choked with a chord, and throat slit" said Stiles quietly.

"Is that what happened to Heather?" she asked in a whisper, not really wanting the answer. Stiles looked up at her with a look that answered her question without saying anything. She swallowed back tears and looked away. After few moments of silent foot rubbing she asked

"Was there any other similarities between them?" she asked quietly.

"Um… yeah, they were both virgins" Stiles answered not thinking about it as she focused on her next foot.

"What?" she asked looking at Stiles a little shocked. Stiles looked up at her confused

"Virgins? But I thought that I had set you and Heather… I thought you two had…" she trailed off knowing he would catch on to what she meant.

"Oh! No! no we did not do that, no I um left her to go find condoms… and when I came back she was…" he stopped and looked down at his feet still feeling slightly embarrassed but mostly reliving his heartbreak.

"I left her alone down there to get taken because I wasn't thinking… so it's my fault she's gone" he finished sadly.

Stiles let go of her forgotten foot as he rested his head on the heels of his hands as his arms rested on his legs. Chloe also forgetting the foot rub sat up on her knees next to him facing towards him as he took a few deep breaths. It was her turn to comfort him now, she rubbed his back comfortingly as she leaned into him to show him she was here for him. A few sobs escaped his mouth and tears were wetting his hands. She slowly made him pull his hands away and make him sit up more. When he was finally sitting up he looked at her with his caramel eyes that held tears and deepest sadness within them. She then leaned forward and hugged him roughly around his neck and he grabbed at her just as fiercely around her torso. They held each other tightly, trying to fix each other from their broken hearts. Chloe sighed, holding back tears as she began to run her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and back of his head trying to soothe his tears. Eventually, Stiles and she had calmed down enough to where Chloe felt she should speak

"Stiles, it's not your fault… you couldn't have known, it's neither of our faults" She whispered into his ear softly. She felt a shiver run down his spine and she squeezed him tighter, he reciprocated. Chloe took a deep breath again then shifted and pulled him down with her to lay flat on his bed. After a moment, Stiles pulled away from her and laid back against the pillows next to her and he sniffled once as he rubbed his eyes with this hands.

"I think I got lotion in my eye" Stiles told her in a monotone voice and it made her crack a small smile before continuing to comfort him. They were silent but stayed next to each other comforting the other one until Stiles eventually broke their silence

"Why were you so concerned if I had slept with Heather?" he asked honestly curious. He glanced over at her to see her blushing and looking down at her hands

"Well, at first I felt bad because I had just pimped my friends' virginities' out to each other, which isn't right at all! I mean your first time should be with someone you really care about and love and trust… a-anyway then I was worried because you said the victims were virgins and I don't want to lose you." She would not look at him, _he totally saw through my lie and thinks I'm stupid._

Honestly, that wasn't the answer Stiles wanted to hear… but it was the sweetest. He smiled at her

"Are you my angel of chastity?" he asked joking, trying to lighten the awkward and depressing mood. Chloe honestly wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth and burst out in laughter, hard-belly-clutching laughter which she needed. When she finally calmed down she looked at Stiles who was smiling brightly at her

"I'm not your angel of virginity-protection Stiles… but yes, I care about you and wanted to make sure you 'did it' with someone who loved you" she said breaking eye contact and smiling at herself "Oh god, I'm such a sap."

"No… I think it's cute you're worried about protecting my chastity" he teased her and she hit him with a pillow that was behind her before he stopped laughing at his own joke. She rolled her eyes at him while he asked his next question carefully

"So… was that how your first time was? With someone you loved?" he asked trying to seem casual but really curious about if she was in love with someone else or not. He watched Chloe look up at the ceiling in a 'why me?' type way before answering

"No, it wasn't… I'm also a virgin." _YES! Yes! Yes! Yes!_ He cheered in his head silently.

"Oh" was all he said though, nodding to her as they both stared at the ceiling trying to end the awkward silence.

"So we both have to be careful around the dark figure thing that sacrifices people" she said in finality. Stiles confirmed with a head nod. _Or we could solve our little predicament right now?..._

"So who all knows about this?" she asked changing the subject much to Stiles appreciation. Stiles went on to tell her about the few people, he knew of, that knew of the supernatural happenings in Beacon Hills. By the time he was done with his, rather short, list; and making sure to mention his father does not know multiple times so she was aware. Stiles noticed she had fallen asleep on his chest with her arm draped across his body. He was stuck there basically, so he decided to take a nap with her; falling asleep easier than he had been all weekend.

His Dad came home from work at 5:30pm to discover them like this. Stiles sleeping with his mouth open on his back with an arm loosely around Chloe as she had her head on his chest and her left arm was thrown across him lazily. Both on top of the covers, both with their clothes on… he was happy and didn't care to wake them up unless it got too late.

Stiles was first to wake up as he stretched he felt a foreign pressure on his chest, it felt non-threatening as it was warm and rather light, but heavier than a blanket. With his eyes still closed he wrapped his arms around the warm object pulling it tighter to him as he relaxed back into his slumber… he wasn't ready to wake up yet.

Twenty minutes later, Chloe felt a pressure on her shoulders and woke up without opening her eyes. She liked the warmth that was surrounding her and spreading throughout her body so she squeezed back and sighed contently. She pulled up her leg so it was on top of her pillow when she realized her pillow was a body, it was Stiles. She smiled as she heard his heart rate pick up from his previous steady rhythm and take a deep breath, he was waking up as well. She slowly opened her eyes and adjusted to what little light was coming into the room since the sun was setting. _Wow I've been here all day…_ She then rolled her head back to see Stiles rubbing his eyes with his hand again trying to wake up. _Hopefully no lotion this time._

"I should probably get going" Chloe said softly, but not moving from her warm spot on Stiles' chest.

"Yeah…" he agreed "We've got school tomorrow." Chloe sighed and nuzzled her face in his chest which smelt really good, not a body spray but his natural scent.

"I don't wanna go to school tomorrow" she grumbled into his chest. "-I just don't think I can handle it right now" she added. Stiles sighed in agreement

"We could always skip and just stay here" he offered. Chloe let out a defeated sigh and slowly picked her head up to look at him.

"No…" she said begrudgingly "… we shouldn't skip on the second week of school. Plus, I've got an in-class project I've got to start working on."

She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed so she was facing his window. She stretched and arched her back while yawning. Stiles involuntarily scanned over her body with secret-hungry eyes and swallowed. Chloe then stood up and grabbed her shoes and put them back on when she looked back at Stiles with a smile.

"Thanks for the foot rub Stilinski, I'm a sorry about the lotion in your eye" she got a chuckle out of him then. She took a step back over to the bed and crouched down "…and thanks for listening, and understanding, and explaining…" she looked down at her feet trying not to blush "…and just being you." She heard a noise of content sounding similar to a 'you're welcome' and she stood up before walking towards his door. She glanced quickly back at him

"See you tomorrow" then left his house. She didn't see the Sheriff standing in his room that was at the end of the hall that had heard their conversation smiling at them. He secretly wanted them to get together so he and one of his oldest best friends could be in-laws.

The next day Chloe woke up, she had her first good nights' sleep since Heather's birthday. She no longer felt as guilty about the whole situation that it would affect her mood as much, but she still missed her friend and hated that she was gone. Her funeral was this week and she was going to go with her father after school. Chloe put on a pair of blue jean shorts, and cropped navy sweater over it. She didn't feel like brushing her hair so she quickly did a messy side braid and put a beanie on; she slipped on her converse to complete her outfit. She did however put on her usual small amount of make-up and necklaces before heading downstairs to find her dad frying bacon in a pan. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him

"I love you Dad" she said softly. She felt him sigh then wrap an arm around her as he turned off the stove and put the bacon on a plate next to some eggs and toast. She smiled up at him

"Thanks" she said quietly as she walked over to the kitchen bar that she always sat at. Chloe couldn't find it in herself to smile on the day of her friends' funeral. She began eating but could feel her father staring at her, hovering to make sure she wasn't going to fall apart again. She finished pretending not to notice, she would let him be protective… she appreciated it right now. She rinsed off her plate then hugged her Dad goodbye

"I'll see you after school" she said and then quickly swiped the last of the bacon he was probably saving for himself. It didn't go unnoticed and she heard him chuckle and try to grab her

"Hey! Chloe you can't have all of it!" she giggled and sort-of smiled as she ran down the hallway with her paper towel full of bacon and called behind her

"I love you!"

"I love you more" she heard from the kitchen as she grabbed her back pack

"I love you to the moon and back!" she called out challenging him

"I love you to Pluto and back" he called back with a bit of a chuckle in his voice.

I love you to infinity plus three!" she said opening the door to walk out

"I love you to infinity and beyond" he said in finality looking around the corner down the hallway to the front door looking at her with a smirk. She smiled back warmly then shut the door behind her. She walked over to Stiles' already waiting jeep and opened the door to see a half-smiling Stiles

"Morning" he said to her

"Good morning Mr. Stilinski… have I got a treat for you" she said still smiling from her dad. She hopped in after throwing her bag in the back and shut the door behind her.

"I love treats" said Stiles as he began to back out of her driveway. She giggled then pulled out her paper towel and waited till he was driving on the road before she stuck out a piece of bacon for him

"OH!" he cried out it grateful surprise as he quickly took a bite. _Not the type of surprise I was hoping for but bacon is always accepted_ thought Stiles remembering another one of his dreams that he had had recently about Chloe.

Chloe smiled and took a bite of the bacon herself as they drove to school eating bacon like kings. They parked and finished the bacon while giggling like idiots as she recounted how she got the bacon. They finally left his car and walked into the school together. Chloe went to her locker and as she opened it a note fell out onto the floor. She quickly reached down and picked it up before depositing her books into her bag for English. Before she closed her locker she opened the note and read it

 ** _Sorry about your friend, I know she meant a lot to you. I'm here if you need a distraction –Aiden_**

Chloe rolled her eyes, he meant well but always a flirt. She shoved the note in her locker before heading to class with Stiles and Scott who kept looking at her nervously. Before they took their seats Chloe leaned over and whispered

"Your secret is safe with me Scott; I promise" Scott looked at her with a raised eyebrow wondering if she was genuine. She smiled warmly back with a crooked smile then went to her seat… her heart rate was steady; she was honest about her promise. Scott smiled thankfully back at her then turned around to sit down and pay attention in class. The rest of the day went by in a flash with nothing interesting happening.

Finally, her last hour came with Aiden and she planned to confront him about his note when the teacher walked in right behind her and demanded the class's attention immediately. She sighed and sat down between the two hunky twins and paid attention. Half way through class the teacher began describing the project they had to do which was to study an ecosystem and write a report on it, give a presentation, and make a poster for said presentation. She rolled her eyes at the amount of work this was going to take. The teacher dismissed the class to get together with a partner and begin discussing ideas. She slowly turned her head to look at Aiden who was smiling at her with a cocky grin. She rolled her eyes at him

"So what do you want to study?" she asked. Expecting a smart-ass remark, she was unprepared for his answer.

"I was thinking microorganisms that lived in small ponds or even puddles maybe" he said honestly while still having a cocky look in his eye. Chloe blinked in astonishment before slowly nodding jerkily and wrote it down in her note book.

"Ok, good… where would you like to collect our specimen from?" she asked kind of shocked they were getting somewhere.

"I don't really know the area that well, do you know of any small bodies of water?" he asked. She immediately thought of a convenient one

"There's a small pond in my back yard?" she offered. Aiden smiled cheekily

"Good that works, we can work on this at your house after school then." Chloe rolled her eyes then said

"Fine… but there are ground rules, we have to stay focused, no eating all of the food…" she stared directly at his gaze "…and no funny business." Aiden held up his hands in compliance then leaned back a little

"So should we get started right away then?" he asked. Chloe nodded in agreement

"Yeah, I think we could narrow it down to what sort of microorganisms are indigenous to the Beacon Hills area." She said writing it down in her notebook again. She heard Aiden chuckle and she looked up at him confused

"I meant do you want to work on it after school today? I could give you a ride?" Chloe then leaned back finally understanding his question. She didn't know if she wanted her very hot project partner alone with her in her house just yet, but it looked like she didn't have a choice if she wanted to finish this project by Friday. She sighed in defeat

"Why not" she said and Aiden Smiled and relaxed back into his chair. She started going through the textbook looking for places to sticky note that could be helpful to their research when she heard Aiden mumble beside her "I meant what I said in that note too you know…" Chloe froze remembering his note about Heather. It was sweet until he ruined it with the whole 'distraction' thing. Heather's smiling face flashed before her eyes of when she had hugged her for the last time, she missed her friend and she felt the pang in her heart as she responded

"Thank you" she said quietly before trying to get back to focusing on the textbook.

"Don't you want to text your ride saying you have plans?" She heard Aiden from beside her ask. She rolled her eyes at him but he had a point, she pulled out her phone and texted Stiles

 **Don't worry about giving me a ride home, I have to work on a class project**

She hit send and not a minute later she got a response.

 **That's cool, good luck**

He sent her, she smiled at him and put her phone back in her bag.

"Happy?" she asked looking over at Aiden who gave her a smile back

"Yes." The final bell rang and she packed up her stuff to walk out of the class with Aiden. He walked her almost to her locker before turning to head to his

"Meet you at your locker" he said to her as he walked away with a wink. She didn't know why but it made her heart flutter. _Oh boy, we got a live one!_ She smiled to herself walking the rest of the way to her locker. She put away her books she didn't need then looked to see Stiles walking towards her. She smiled at him as he walked up to her

"Out of curiosity, who is your ride with?" he asked with a slight edge in his voice. She cocked her eye brow at him

"With my project partner?" she said giving him a testy look that told him he had better calm down.

"Ok…" he said to her and nodded still bouncing on the balls of his feet "-and who would that be?" he asked still trying to pry information out of her. Her shoulders dropped and she gave him a look

"What's this about Stiles?" she asked him accusatorily. Stiles was about to answer when Aiden appeared beside her

"Ready to go, partner" he said popping the 'p' and giving Stiles a weird look she didn't recognize. The two boys were staring at each other until she broke it

"Yes, let's go… Stiles I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked trying to get his attention. Stiles looked at her and the cold stare he was giving Aiden faded and he gave her a worried glance

"…yeah" he confirmed. Stiles kept glancing between her and Aiden and shooting her pleading looks as if begging her not to go. Aiden then put his arm around her shoulders and lead her away from him, as they were still looking at each other.

Aiden led her out of the school and into the parking lot over to his bike. She put her bag inside one of his side compartments and then let him climb on first. She hesitated for a moment before climbing on herself, why didn't Stiles want her going with him? _Because Aiden is hot and Stiles is jealous_ her inner monolog thought… more like hoped. _Payback is a bitch Stilinski_ she thought as she wrapped her arms around Aiden's firm torso as he backed out of his spot and revved the engine. Her heart rate spiked in anticipation until he finally kicked off and they took off out of the parking lot weaving through the cars causing an excited and slightly scared yelp to escape her lips a few times. She felt Aiden chuckle as his chest moved under her fingers.

They arrived at her house just as fast as last time, they beat Stiles home. She hopped off the bike and grabbed her bag letting Aiden turn off his bike and climb off. She then blushed as she led him into her house to work on their project. They set up in the dining room that was in the back of her house next to the kitchen. They decided that they should start with researching the history of indigenous species of Beacon Hills first. Aided looked up more information on the individual micro bodies as she studied the habitats.

They were both writing up their small reports on their finds when her dad came home. He walked in calling out to her

"Chloe?! Why is there a motorcycle in my driveway?" He walked down the hallway to the kitchen and saw her sitting at a table covered in papers and books, sitting next to an extremely good looking kid on his lap top.

"Dad…" she said cautiously "This is my biology project partner Aiden, we're working on a project together, for class… he gave me a ride home on his motorcycle… it was perfectly safe" she added last minute. She began praying that her Dad wouldn't go into super protecting daddy mode and embarrass her by kicking him out. Her dad caught her eye then said

"Ok… just let me know if you're gonna have people over next time" She sighed in relief that her dad kept his cool. "Nice to meet you Aiden, if you guys need me I'll be in my office" he nodded and smiled at us then walked to his office, opened both doors and kept them open before sitting down at his desk to begin his work. I rolled my eyes and whispered

"Sorry about him"

"Nah, it's cool… the whole protective Dad thing is kind of cute" he said smirking "makes me want try that much harder." She looked over at him with her brow raised at his forwardness then scoff a laugh before turning back to writing up her findings. Once both of them were finished Chloe turned to Aiden

"I think we should collect a small sample form the pond tonight then we can use the lab in class tomorrow to see what we find and compare it to our research?" she ended in a question turning to look at him staring at her almost like a predator.

"That sounds smart" he said in a deeper voice. He slowly started leaning closer to her _OH holy Jesus he's coming closer! That hot piece of ass is going to kiss me! Wait- no! my dad!_ She put her hand on his chest when he was a few inches from her face. She stared into his eyes and her heart stopped for a moment gazing into the dark and mysterious orbs

"My dad is _right_ there Aiden… we shouldn't" I then found the power to break his gaze and stood up and walked into the kitchen

"I'm just gonna grab some Tupperware then we can get the sample from the pond" I said loud enough so I know my dad heard so he knew where I was going. I stretched up on my toes to reach the highest shelf and grabbed a small capsule to put the pond water in. I came back down and leaned back on my feet and felt a firm chest RIGHT behind me

"I like the way you arch your back when you want something" He huskily breathed into her ear. _Holy Shit._ Her heart rate picked up and she felt her face get hot. _What is this boy trying to do to me? My dad is literally five feet away!_ A shiver ran down her spine as she let out a breath she forgot she was holding. She slowly turned around and saw him inches from her

"Why don't we um… go get that sample?" she asked moving past him towards the sliding glass door that led to her back yard. She opened it and let the cooler air hit her as she took a breath to calm her hammering heart. She then walked out of the house knowing Aiden would follow her eventually, she walked towards the thin line of trees to where the pond was. She walked past the few trees that cast long shadows over the pond that still had the branch floating near the opposite shore. She got to the edge of the water and turned to see Aiden walking up to her smiling. She turned away blushing all over again _the affect this guy has on her… oh boy_. She held out the Tupperware container to him

"Care to do the honors?" she asked. He walked over to her and took the container from her not breaking eye contact he popped the lid off and held it out for her

"I would be very honored to collect" he said with a subtle double meaning that made her look away, renewing her blush.

"Can you hold on to this for a second?" he lifted the lid up higher smirking at how much of an effect he had on her. She took the lid from him glaring at his smugness. Aiden quickly walked over and bent down and scooped up some pond water with a little bit of algae in it. Chloe couldn't help but glance at his backside _NICE ass man… damn!_ He stood up again and she made sure to have eye contact with him so he wouldn't know she was checking him out. He walked over and took the lid from her to close the water inside the plastic container so it wouldn't leak.

"One specimen of pond water" he said with a small smile on his face. She took it and looked at it to look at the different things floating in the water _there's got to be something in there… EW! I went swimming in this!_ She looked up to Aiden

"I can bring this to school tomorrow, I don't know how safe it would be on a motorcycle and all" she joked at him. He smiled down at her

"You've got a point there" he said then led her out of the woods back to her house. She watched him pack up his stuff before walking him out to his bike to where he would hopefully leave her poor nerves alone.


	17. First Fight

Aiden put his bag back inside the side compartment of his motorcycle before looking around, eyes landing on something behind her before looking back at her gaze

"So how is living next door to Stilinski?" he asked her, reminding her of their weird staring contest earlier in the hallway.

"It's pretty awesome seeing as how he's my best friend" she said honestly. Aiden smiled at her then said

"Can I have your number? So we can text about the project" he added at the end. Chloe sighed knowing that he had a point

"…fine, give me your phone" Aiden smiled and pulled his phone out and held it out. She stepped closer and took his phone and opened his phone app. As she was typing in her number and saving it she felt the air around her tense suddenly and she didn't know why. She saved her number and handed it back to him

"Just send me a text saying it's you so I have your number" she told him looking into his eyes. Aiden smiled at her then nodded putting on his helmet

"See you tomorrow Chloe" he said, his voice muffled through his helmet and by his engine revving to life. She watched him pull out of her drive way then walked back into her house. She picked up her stuff she had left on the dining room table when he heard her phone beep inside her bag. She pulled out her phone and saw a text from Stiles

 **Chloe please be careful! Ethan and Aiden are part of the Alpha pack and dangerous!**

Chloe nearly dropped her phone from shock. He's fucking telling her this now?! Why not yesterday when he told her everything about ware-wolves existing? She was about to text back when his face flashed across her screen signaling that he was calling her. She let out an agitated sigh/grunt before answering

"You couldn't have told me who Aiden and Ethan were yesterday when you were telling me everything?! What the hell Sties?! He's been in my house!" she screamed into the phone walking down the hallway so her father wouldn't over hear her strange conversation.

"Hey I forgot ok! There was a lot and I missed one little detail?! Sue me!" he cried back

"Small little detail?! Stiles!... I sit between both of them in biology, a ware-wolf-Chloe sandwich and am partnered with one of them for a project! It would've been nice to know before…" she trailed off not really wanting to tell him about Aiden's advances, _they were none of his business anyway! Allison dated a ware-wolf why couldn't she_?

"Before what?" he asked suddenly sounding panicked.

"It's nothing" she said a little too quickly. Heading half way up the stairs to her room she heard a knock on her door. She rolled her eyes before walking back downstairs to answer the door, she was surprised to see Stiles standing on the other side of it holding the phone to his ear still.

She glared at him before hanging up her phone and shoving it back inside her pocket. She watched Stiles do the same as he entered still looking angry and shutting the door behind him. She was about to open her mouth to ask why he was acting so weird; her father chose that moment to walk out of his office to grab a snack from the kitchen. Stiles cut her off by grabbing her arm and pulling her up the stairs to her room. Her eyes were wide as he was so forceful with her. They stopped in her room and Stiles shut the door rather harshly before spinning on her

"Before what Chloe?" he asked angrily. She sat down, Stiles had never been this mad at her before.

"..b-before I let him in my house, and gave him my number" she said telling the half-truth wondering where this side of Stiles had been hiding all this time, he's not the type to get pissed… at least not at her. Stiles stopped and stared at her, he was trying to hide his emotions by masking it with a 'are you fucking with me right now' face but she could see one slip through… betrayal.

"For the project… I didn't know he was one of the bad guys I swear" she added pleading her case. Why was she justifying herself to him? He made out with Heather, she can talk to Aiden… even though he was evil. Maybe she shouldn't see Aiden…

"Chloe he could seriously hurt you, this is why I didn't want you getting involved!" he said starting to pace her room. "I don't want to have to worry about you while also trying to solve everything else!" he cried manically. Chloe screwed her face up the stood up and blocked him

"Hey!" she said stopping him and making him look at her. She saw in his eyes that he was really stressed and worried she calmed down and understood that Stiles just didn't want her getting hurt.

"You don't have to do this alone okay? I am here and I can help you figure out what's going on, even if you just need someone to bounce ideas off of ok?" she said to him raising her eyebrows "I promise to stay out of it, or in it, as much as you need me to ok? I know you just want me safe but I'm already in this and I worry about you too…" Stiles nodded and looked down at his feet.

"Ok…thanks" he said looking down at his shoes sounding defeated but relieved. Chloe sighed but smiled a little

"-and what was up between you and Aiden in the hallway after school? You two looked like you needed to get a room or something with the way you were staring at each other." She chuckled jokingly and Stiles picked his head up looking at her, anger was present in his stance and gaze once again, _smooth Chloe, real smooth_

"He was taking you from me Chloe! He knows I know about him, and everything going on and what side I'm fighting for… he's just trying to mess with me by taking you and basically marking his territory like a dog" he spat at her while he vented his distrust and dislike of the ware-wolf twins. Chloe's mouth hung open and stared at him incredulously

"He was NOT marking his territory on me Stiles" she said getting angry herself at being objectified by none other than her best friend.

"Oh really? He kept putting his arm around you, you had to ride his giant motorcycle with him, and then he came inside your house, and he also probably tried something with you! You can't tell me he didn't flirt and try touching you?!"

Why the hell was he acting like this? Why was he mad at her? She could handle herself god damnit! And he had no right to objectify or imply that she was or was not hit-on by a guy, _He has no fucking right to treat me like this! It's no problem when I ride in his jeep or he puts his arm around me?! Am I not allowed to even attempt to have a romantic life?! What the hell?!_ Chloe was angry at him for making her feel stupid and like a helpless little girl, she hated feeling helpless. She was so flustered that she didn't know what to say to him first about why he was pissing her off… it wasn't all her fault!

"Well it would've helped if you would've warned me earlier about him Stiles!" she bit back at him "-And anyways! I am not some object that can "be taken"; and I am not a Slut Stiles!... we didn't do anything! _YOU_ of all people I had hoped would've had that kind of faith in me! And even if we had I am allowed to flirt with whomever I choose" she exclaimed tears stinging her eyes. Chloe was breathing heavy and glaring at Stiles. He began clenching his jaw and breathing heavily

"That's not what I meant Chloe, I wasn't calling you a slut I was saying he would try taking advantage of you and I will not let that happen to you-" Chloe cut him off with an angry scoff

"You don't think I know how to handle a teenage boy's advances? I've been a girl my entire life and know a thing or two about boys and how to turn them away, I can handle myself Stiles! I am in this and things are going to happen, I'm not some china doll that needs to be kept in the glass cabinet in the dark!" she yelled. Stiles turned and looked at her grabbing her shoulders

"You could've died Chloe! I already lost heather and I am not going to lose you to this crap! You are mine! Scott has Allison, Lydia has her own means, and you are my one piece of normal, Aiden is trying to take you from me, he is evil and manipulative. I'm not gonna let him take you!" he yelled back at her. "Are you so stupid that you don't see how dangerous of a situation this is?!" Chloe in a fit of rage slapped him, _hard_.

"Don't you dare insult my intelligence or my integrity Stiles Stilinski" she said in a low warning growl. "-and I believe I just clarified that I am not yours or anyone else's for that matter. I can do what I want, and if want to see Aiden then I will… you wanted to screw our best friend Stiles, why can't I want to screw my project partner?" Stiles was slack jawed for a moment before she saw the rage build up inside him about to burst.

"BECAUSE HE'S EVIL! GOD!" He said throwing his hands up in the air. "…and don't you dare bring Heather into this, that was different" he said in a similar low warning growl. Chloe scoffed and shook her head at him

"What a double-fucking-standard!" she declared at him.

"I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU! I have to keep you, and everyone alive!" Stiles yelled at her trying to tell her the amount of stress he's under all the time with figuring everything out and keeping his few friends alive.

"Well you've done a really shit job Stiles!" she yelled at his face referring to their friend's funeral later that day. "You don't have to do anything. I am perfectly capable of being in charge of my own safety!" Chloe defended. Stiles was silent for a moment shocked at what Chloe said about Heather before his rage filling him once again.

"Apparently not, seeing as how you just throw yourself at murdering ware wolves-" Stiles started.

"- Get out" she said staring at him coldly. Stiles stood up straight looking at her not moving, a small amount of fear in his eyes. "Get out Stiles, don't come back until you stop accusing me of bullshit" she said passing him shoving his shoulder harshly going to open the door he had slammed shut.

"Fine." He walked out angrily and stomped down the stairs and slammed the front door shut behind him.

The giant bang of the door resonated through the house settling in her chest. It felt like the final nail in the coffin of their friendship. _NO! I'm losing him_ she immediately felt bad for what she said and how she treated him… for slapping him. _He was being a dick though_ she completely justified, she knew he was worried about her because the world she had just stumbled into was a very dangerous one.

She wanted to apologize right away, wanted to hold him let him know she was sorry for saying the spiteful things she had said when he was just looking out for her. _How could I have talked about Heather like that?! I am a monster!_ She knew that she was in grieving for her friend and her emotions had been off today trying to find comfort in what normality she could find. She need what normal she had left and that was Stiles… whom had just left her.

Chloe wrenched open her bedroom door and ran down the stairs. She opened her front door to stop in shock to see Stiles still pacing in her front lawn with a worried-panicked-sad look on his face as he kept running his hand through his hair. Tears immediately began running down her face _he was still here!_

"Stiles?" she choked out between shaky breaths. He whipped around not expecting her and almost tripped over his own feet. He caught his balance and then looked up at her with a guilty-sad expression

"Chloe I am so sorry I said those things-" She shook her head shutting the door behind her

"No, I'm sorry for being an idiot and then bringing Heather into this, which was crossing a line…" she let a few more tears leak out of her eyes

"I didn't mean to say those things about you and Aiden, I'm a dick-" She stopped him by running towards him jumping off her stoop and crashed into him in a strong hug that almost knocked them over. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist and just held on to him.

"I'm so sorry, please don't be mad at me anymore" she whimpered into his ear still hugging him.

"I'm not _mad_ Chloe, I'm just…" _jealous? You're so jealous dude just fucking tell her already_ "… worried about you, you're all the normalcy I've got left, I can finally talk to you about all of this ware-wolf crap" Stiles held on to her. For a moment he thought he had just pushed her away and lost her to _Aiden, king of the douche-alphas._ He held her tight against him and sighed, breathing in the smell of her hair which was coconut.

"Please don't leave me alone" he said softer. Chloe's tears were falling down her face and wetting his shirt on the shoulder. She was his 'normal' too.

"I would never leave you" she said between shaky breaths rubbing her face into his shoulder. _Because let's face it, you can't get over him… Aiden was a failed attempt, and showed just how hard you've fallen for your best friend. Even if he did imply you were a slut._ "… So long as you never call me a slut again" she said sitting up in his arms to glare at his face more directly. He looked at her smiling and her heart melted

"Promise… Can you forgive me? Please?" he asked her leaning back to see her whole face, it was red and blotchy from crying and there were tear tracks on her face.

She was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and held in his arms. They had never held each other like this before, they had never fought like this before, but he could get used to holding her like this every day. If it were any other guy that had said those things to her she would've dumped his ass… but it was her Stiles. She smiled at him and nodded then wrapped her arms tightly around him again in a hug.

"You're still a dick" she almost whispered. He smiled, he would never fuck up with her again, _on purpose_. She always needed to be in his life, even if it's just his next door neighbor who is probably in love with someone else, _not if I have anything to do with it, they'll never find the bodies,_ he thought half-joking. They both pulled away to look at each other and smiled.

 _Ugh why is he perfect?_ Chloe cried in her mind. They both became suddenly aware of how they were holding each other and blushed. Chloe slowly unlatched her legs from around his waist and Stiles slowly let her down. She slid down his body in what felt like slow motion as each of them suppressed more dirty thoughts from arising as well as shivers running down their spines. _Oh holy hell he is so firm everywhere! I wanna wrap my body around his forever and in all sorts of places_ Chloe was screaming in her hormonal state.

 _Oh My God! Oh… fuck… SHIT! It's happening, oh god it's going to happen right now with her, NO! NO! NO! Not right now, think of grandma taking a bath, dead puppies!_ Was Stiles' frantic thoughts as he tried to keep his face neutral and his blood flow normal. They finally separated from each other both looking down at the ground. Chloe trying to change the subject and finally said

"So, I don't think Aiden will be allowed back here, we'll work on our project at school only".

"Yeah, its neutral territory he wouldn't dare hurt you there" said Stiles finally looking back at her getting himself under control. Chloe half-smiled then looked down "…I also say that it's none of my say if you want to see guys, that doesn't make you a slut, it makes me an ass" Stiles offered correcting his past 'faux-pa'. Chloe nodded and glanced between him and the ground.

"So it really IS danger for you guys 24/7?" she asked trying to change the subject and letting Stiles' comment finally hit her that she could've died if Aiden wanted her to. Stiles stepped closer to her, wanting to wrap her in a protective embrace again, but thinking better of it and wrapped an arm around her and walked her back inside her house saying

"Not as long as I'm around" he told her "-we have got our own pack, that's got your back so don't worry" he finished. She wrapped an arm around his torso and walked him back inside the house. Stiles shut the door behind her and they went back upstairs to her room. They went back into their natural flow of hanging out until it was time to go to their friends' funeral. Each of them changed into their funeral attire and then left to go say 'goodbye'.

Both of them had been dreading it all day, a lot of teenagers were there as well as family. There were a lot of tears from everyone. The Stilinski's sat next to the Turners and the two teens gripped each other's hand in need or offering of comfort and support. Chloe tried not to think about Stiles wanting to have sex with her deceased friend, while he tried not thinking about being the cause of why she was down there alone. Both of them tried not thinking about the other sacrifices soon to come. Sadness, fear, and all stages of grief hung over the funeral procession like a dark looming cloud. Before the families left the service they said their condolences to Heather's family then went out to the parking lot where Stiles and Chloe hugged each other in comfort trying to stop the tears. The Sheriff and Michael Turner waited patiently off to the side secretly glad that it wasn't their children that were kidnapped and murdered. Chloe broke their embrace and both teens saw the other's eyes were just as red.

"She's safe now…" Chloe said in a whisper holding back another onslaught of tears. Stiles nodded and looked at the ground still feeling guilty. Chloe felt the pang in her chest at seeing his guilt but felt an odd comfort knowing that someone else was carrying around the guilt with her. Chloe looked down at the ground as well blinking back the tears. Chloe watched the soft breeze blow through the grass at their feet and make the fabric covering their bodies ruffle slightly. Her simple black dress that ended right above her knee that buttoned all the way up and quarter-length sleeves. She added a belt to the dress while getting dressed randomly thinking of Lydia and what she would approve of. She saw that Stiles had dress slacks on with what she believed to be his only 'nice' button up shirt and a loosely tied tie that was also lightly flapping in the wind. Stiles shoved his hands into his pockets and she heard him sniffle. She looked up hating the shadows that were cast on his face in the light of the sunset… you could see the guilt slowly eating him alive.

The reason the funeral was so late in the day was because 'sun set' was Heather's favorite time of day. She was an amateur artist and would constantly paint different sunsets. She said it was the time of day when everything was most colorful and beautiful and romantic.

Chloe reached a hand up and placed it on the side of his face gently to get him to meet her eyes. He slowly lifted his eyes to meet her warm gaze and sighed, they both felt the pain that Heather had left behind and how sunsets were probably forever ruined and de-romanticized. Chloe wanted to comfort him, let him know what she was sure he already knew, that she felt the same and she would help him carry the guilt and sadness.

"It's not your fault" she said softly. Stiles swallowed and watched how the failing sunlight made her eyes become enchanting and her stray hair flowing around her face shine. He knew she was comforting him and he appreciated it.

"It's not yours' either" he said for the first time since they had arrived. Chloe offered a weak smile and looked down at the ground again.

"Well then, I guess we should both stop feeling guilty then" Stiles could help the small smile that spread across his face at her as they both came to an understanding. "I'll see you tomorrow Stilinski" she said to him. He nodded to her looking back down at the grass.

She didn't really know what she was doing until she was already doing it, she leaned forward on her tip toes and softly kissed his check, but unlike before it was on the corner of his mouth.

Stiles watched her pull away from kissing him with a little bit of shock which he couldn't truly emote at the moment due to his current depressed state.

Chloe then walked away to her father's car and left him standing there for a moment. Her lips were so close to his….

"See you tomorrow" he said back in a hoarse voice.


	18. First Incident

The next day Stiles woke up and took a cold shower, Chloe also took a shower but used her detachable shower head more diligently. They both unknowingly thinking of each other, mentally prepared to see each other and not try to freak out again like they had the day before. Stiles waited for Chloe in her driveway sitting impatiently in his jeep, he just need to see her; he knew he was torturing himself with false hope but it was all he could do.

Chloe had woken up late that morning and was rushing after her much needed long shower. She put her hair up in a messy bun after towel drying it. She picked up some blue jean shorts and a fitting grey graphic tee shirt. She put on her converse and a little mascara before running out her door with her back pack on her shoulders. She came out her front door quickly and ran to Stiles jeep and wrenched open the door

"Hey sorry, running late-" Stiles was just staring at her and nodded "-Shit! I forgot the pond water for biology… I'll be right back!" said leaving the door open and running back into the house to grab her and Aiden's water sample.

Stiles gulped roughly as his throat went dry, _Chloe isn't wearing a bra today… her chest was bouncing so playfully and beautifully, I want to touch them and hold them, smash them on my face… this time when I'm awake._ Stiles cleared his throat and diverted his gaze as she came running back out. She jumped in and bounced on his seat a little, smiling over at him through her sunglasses.

"That could've been bad" she said laughing. Stiles smiled over at her trying to keep his cool as he put his car in reverse and began backing out of her driveway.

She offered him a pop tart as usual and he leaned over and took a bite as usual. The car ride was silent with the weight of Heather's funeral being yesterday, knowing that the twins with the Alpha pack were up to something; and there was also a dark creature out there making sacrifices. The rest of the week went like this, with Aiden no longer giving her rides home and coming over to work on their project. She kept giving the excuse that she was busy training for cross country, Aiden tried to invite himself a few times but all she could think about was him chasing her. Every morning is filled with sexual frustration and tension and ends in slight fear of the twins before she can go home. By the time Stiles gives her a ride back to their houses, they're both too emotionally drained to be sexually frustrated so they just sit around and talk about school or what theory Stiles is working on. A week went by where nothing happened, almost as if someone was holding their breath before shit hit the fan.

It was the first day of Cross-country practice and Chloe was a little excited and prepared. Stiles had been informed that it was mandatory for him since he was on the lacrosse team, he complained the whole way to practice to Chloe and Scott till they split to go to their separate locker rooms. Scott was telling Stiles about how a client went missing and Stiles asked if they were a virgin. Scott made a playful joke about having sex and it sent Stiles into a small panic of sexual frustration.

"I'm a virgin ok? And you know what that means? It means that my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life. I need to have sex, like right now. Someone needs to have sex with me like today, someone needs to sex me right now!" he said as his breathing increased due to his panic and pent up feelings. He shut his locker abruptly and Danny scared him from behind.

"I'll do it, be over at my place later, and plan to stay the night… I like the cuddle" he said smirking at Stiles who was legitimately shocked. He looked at Scott then back at Danny

"That was so sweet are you kidding?" he asked

"Yes, I'm kidding!" said Danny lightly laughing at him as he walked away.

"Ok well you don't toy with a guy's emotions like that Danny- it's not attractive, alright?!" Stiles called after him letting out a sigh and turning back to Scott who was smirking at him

"Is it still that bad around her?" Scott asked knowing about the sexual frustration between Stiles and Chloe as he could smell it from a mile away, he'd also been hearing about it at every lunch period from Stiles himself much to his displeasure. Stiles shot him a dirty look as he continued to tie his running shoes, dreading the running he was about to be forced into. Scott smiled at him flashing him a knowing look before listening to the coach's obnoxious speech about why this is mandatory for lacrosse players. Then they all headed out to the fields behind the school that ran in amongst the trees and hills. Chloe walked out with the other girls talking about competing when an arm wrapped around her shoulder and held her back from the girls to walk with them. She looked up to see Aiden smiling menacingly down at her

"Can I help you with something Aiden?" she asked trying to act casual and unsuspecting about what he was.

"Just wanted to tell you congrats on finishing the project and the good grade we got" he said, she could tell there was an ulterior motive behind his talking to her. She glared up at him

"And you waited till now to say that? What do you really want Aiden… I would like to train" she said brushing off his arm.

"Honestly?..." he said leaning down to her ear "I want to feel that soft skin of yours rip under my claws…" Chloe's heart stopped, _what did he just say? Oh my god he does want to kill me!_ "-And to get a rise out of your friends who are watching and listening to this entire conversation". She stopped and looked up at him jerkily at his usual bluntness, in fear

"You stay the hell away from me and Scott, Aiden… he definitely won't join you if you hurt his friends" she finished, feeling anger rising up in her mixing with fear. Aiden flashed her a smile then walked forward to see him meet up with Ethan standing on either side of Isaac Lahey.

She remembered Isaac briefly from the dinner when she met everyone and the time that he saved her from the bird attack in English on their first day. She recalled Stiles telling her he was a friendly ware-wolf, on their side. He had also filled her in on how he was a part of this Derek-Alpha-guy's pack before they left and his friends/pack mates were murdered by the Alpha pack. _What are they planning to do to him?_ She thought as fear began to churn her stomach. Little did she know that behind her Scott was standing by Stiles as they watched Aiden interact with her.

"What is he saying to her Scott?" Stiles asked with anger edging its way into his voice. After a moment of listening in Scott stopped and looked at Stiles

"He just threatened her" he said in shock, the twins knew that she knew… she was now in this for real.

"You stay the hell away from me and Scott, Aiden… he definitely won't join you if you hurt his friends." _Was she defending him?_ She barely knew him, and he'd hardly met her more than the few times during the summers and in passing. He knew she was important to Stiles so he accepted her easily but to hear her say that made him instantly want her as one of his own pack _._

"He what?!" said Stiles raising his voice getting angry. They watched Chloe brush him off as he walked away from her.

"Stiles calm down, she handled it… and she actually defended us while he was threatening her, she's tough" Scott said complimenting his best friends crush. Stiles let out a long breath before walking over to her with Scott on his heels. Chloe turned and saw Stiles' face and instantly knew he was upset at Aiden

"Stiles, it's fine, it's not a big deal there are other issues we need to worry about" She said trying to calm him down further. Scott could smell the protectiveness and jealously rolling off of him and half smirked.

"Like what?" Stiles asked with attitude.

"…like why the twins want to get a rise out of Lahey" she said casting a glance over to Isaac who was now stiff bent over tying his shoe between the twins.

"We can't give them what they want-" Chloe started

"Scott we gotta calm him down before something happens" Stiles finished. Scott walked over putting a hand on Isaac's shoulder and talking to him. Chloe turned to Stiles and offered a half smile

"Last one there is a rotten egg?" she offered trying to lift his spirits

"I'm already spoiling" Stiles told her, not looking forward to the twisty trails on the hills. She laughed then called behind her

"Keep up Stilinski!" then she took off running and Stiles saw her perfect, toned, soft legs in action and couldn't help but follow as if drawn to stare at her ass by some sort of magnetic force. Stiles did manage to divert his attention long enough to see the Twins take off ahead of everyone and Isaac break away from Scott to chase them at full speed. Scott then went after Isaac and Stiles rolled his eyes, something was about to go down and all he could do was try to keep up with Chloe's ass- _I mean Chloe_. He was actually doing a lot better than he thought he would be with the proper motivation in front of him.

Chloe was enjoying the run through the woods and the feeling of her muscles working again. She took a deep breath of fresh air trying to fully enjoy her workout in the beautiful outdoors, and not thinking of Scott, Isaac, and the Twins killing each other way ahead of everyone else. She glanced behind her to see Stiles wasn't too far back, she shot him an encouraging smile and he gave her one back that made her knees weak. With her attention diverted she almost tripped but caught her balance, she blushed so hard in embarrassment that she refused to turn around again to look at Stiles. _He needs to stop distracting me_ she thought to herself as she pushed herself to go slightly faster, trying to get away from him so she would focus. Stiles didn't like how far behind he'd fallen from Chloe, _yes_ he wanted to check her out but the twins were planning something and he also wanted to keep her in his line of sight to make sure she was safe.

Suddenly, a scream erupted from just ahead of them. Everyone in their little quadrant sped up towards the scream, in case someone was hurt. Chloe was first to find the girl standing just off the trail holding a hand to her mouth, she skidded off the trail to see what was wrong when she saw before her a body… covered in blood and not moving. She froze and stood there staring in shock as the other runners caught up to her. His head was bashed in, which is where some of the blood was coming from. There was something around his neck tied tightly to the tree that was keeping him up right on the tree for all to see him. Finally, his throat was slashed and the blood had run down to the ground soaking the leaves at their feet… he was another sacrifice. Images of Heather, and her funeral, began rushing across her vision as her breath picked up. Her eyes were wide in horror as she felt some one run into her softly from behind

"Holy shit…" she heard Stiles say from behind her. She turned around not wanting to look at it anymore and basically ran into Stiles' chest. She looked down at the ground as she leaned her forehead against his collar bone trying to catch her breath. He put an arm around her shoulders pulling her close in a protective embrace while staring at the gruesome sight. Soon enough Scott walked up to the scene and she looked up at him still standing with Stiles' arms around her. The two boys had a conversation she couldn't really hear as she looked over towards the twins. Their gazes were empty and cold… but confused. _Did they not know what was going on either?_ She had just assumed since they were also the bad guys that they knew what the other bad guy was doing and they worked together… _guess not_.

Eventually, the Cops were called and the Sheriff showed up with the police. He quickly glanced at Stiles, Chloe and Scott making sure they were okay before dismissing them back to school. Chloe began walking away with her arms crossed while next to Scott as Isaac and Stiles walked up on either side of them. She vaguely heard the boys arguing about Stiles' theory about the sacrifices being believable and it being all part of the Alpha packs' plan just as she had thought a moment ago.

"I saw the twins…" she spoke up for the first time "they looked just as lost as we did."

"Plus the lack of ware-wolf-i-tude in these murders kind of makes me think it's not them" added Stiles backing her up. Isaac wasn't hearing any of it and stalked off saying he would kill them for killing his friends. She understood wanting to avenge your friends' death completely… but going on a blood soaked rampage wasn't the best way to do it for staying out of jail. Chloe looked up as Scott worried

"You're not gonna let him do something stupid are you? That's what they want" Scott looked back at her and Stiles' arm around her. She was important to Stiles, and stood up for him without batting an eye… he himself was growing fonder of Chloe by the hour. Now that she was 'in it' with the rest of his group he would think that she would be petrified of him, instead she unquestionably stood by him if not getting closer to him. He wasn't gonna let her down.

"No, I'll talk to Isaac and try to talk him down from doing anything rash" he told his friends confidently… _that's right, Chloe was his friend._ Chloe nodded at him in approval then took a deep breath as they walked back to school to get to their first class of the day. Once they were in the building Scott ventured off to find Isaac and left Stiles and Chloe alone in silence

"I really do have bad luck with 'firsts' don't I?" she said aloud randomly. Stiles turned his head to look at her questioningly. She noted his confusion and sighed at having to explain her thought process

"First day in beacon Hills, get in a car crash. First day of school, birds attack. First high school party, friend gets kidnapped and killed. First class project and my partner is evil and wants to kill me. First day of cross-country practice, find a dead body that was another sacrifice…" she was looking straight ahead with her empty gaze.

"Chloe don't-"

"Don't WHAT Stilinski?! You can't ignore the patterns… I am cursed with having bad firsts, I'm the girl who causes problems-"

"NO." Stiles cut her off as they were headed towards to locker rooms, the halls still empty since it was still early. He grabbed her shoulders turning her to face him and demanding her dead-eye gaze. "Don't start that shit again Chloe, this is all just circumstantial. There is someone out there taking people and making them sacrifices… it is not your fault their crazy." Chloe looked down and said softly

"I just feel like this is my fault, I saw the evil-thing first. I just feel useless and by taking some of the guilt it's like… I don't know… makes me feel like I'm helping in some way. By owning some of the stress it makes me feel involved and that I'm taking my share of the work" she looked up to meet his eyes briefly.

"That's the thing Chloe, you _are_ in this… more than I'd care for you to be, but you help in more ways than you think" he told her giving her a reassuring half grin. She nodded sullenly but it was enough for Stiles to take his hands off her shoulders, she felt a lot colder all of a sudden. "I'll meet you in class, then see you after school to go home where we can work all of this out together ok?" he asked her, more like a command. She nodded and gave him a half smile before going into the girl's locker room to change. Stiles then quickly changed and went off to find out more information about the victim… and if he was a virgin.

Chloe got changed as well and took her time as she pulled on her white tee shirt after her blue jeans. She pulled on her new boots, curtesy of Lydia telling her she needed new ones and had taken her and Allison shopping last weekend to cheer her up.

The girl time was actually much needed and appreciated… she needed to get away from the guilt and depressing sight of her dead friend. She only had a few classes with the girls and couldn't talk to them much but they knew about her crush on Stiles. It was nice to let out some of her feelings about the wiry, anxious boy she's fallen for years ago. They talked about boys and the ware-wolves, Allison giving her better insight on what happened with Isaac, Boyd and Erica. She understood why Isaac was so upset now.

She then put on her long heirloom necklace and tribal print open sweater with no sleeves. She then grabbed her bag and exited the locker room heading to her own locker to get her books for English. She wasn't paying attention until he was right on the other side of her locker door talking to her

"Hello again Chloe, how's your morning been?" Aiden asked Chloe rolled her eyes and glared at him

"What do you want Aiden?" she asked sharply not stopping the anger in her voice from slipping out.

"To apologize, what I said to you this morning wasn't actually meant for you" he said smiling down at her mischievously.

"What do you want with Scott and Isaac?" she asked accusatorily standing her ground firmly. Aiden just laughed teasingly at her

"Let's not talk about that… let's talk about you and me" he said stepping closer. She stepped back

"There's nothing to talk about" she replied coolly. Aiden smiled and leaned against the bank of lockers

"Isn't there? I was thinking we could study together again at your place… alone. Pick up where we left off-" He reached out to stroke her arm but she slapped his hand away also cutting off his sentence.

"We didn't leave off anywhere, and that one time you came over was for an assigned project. Don't fool yourself into thinking I have feelings for you… mutt" she added at the end to express how much she didn't want to be around him. Aiden smiled darkly at her

"Don't fool yourself either Chloe, I hear your heart rate rise…" Chloe looked up at him and gave him a pointed look

"I'm not allowed to be nervous around a blood thirsty killer? I'm only human you know" she said getting agitated with him.

"I can change that" he whispered darkly taking a step too close for comfort to her. Chloe had had enough of his threats towards her and her friends today, she shoved Aiden back by the chest and hissed out

"Don't touch me, and stay away from my friends" she then stalked away before he had a chance to rebuttal. She caught Scott and Isaac staring at her from across the hall, they had just heard everything that she said. She hoped he wasn't mad at her and she offered him a weak smile and a nod. He smiled back approvingly to her then continued with his conversation with Isaac. She went to class content with the fact that Scott sort of had her back. The first half of her day she sort-of 'checked-out' until after lunch when she saw Allison in her 6th hour class. She noticed some serious scratches on Allison's arm and looked at her concerned until she coughed up what had happened

"I got a lunch time detention with Isaac, the twins locked us in the janitor's closet and Isaac had a PTSD episode…" she explained as my eyes bugged out of my head

"Oh my god Allison are you ok?" I cried concerned reaching out to look at her arm. She gave me a weak smile then took her arm back

"Yeah, as payback Scott, Isaac and I set it up so that it looked like Aiden rode his bike through the halls and he got suspended last hour" she said suppressing a giggle. Chloe was not as graceful and let out a snort trying to hide her laughter behind her hand

"Oh my god that's epic! So is that what everyone was talking about in the halls?" she said between fits of giggles. Allison nodded having a hard time fighting back her laughter as well. Before Chloe could ask more, the teacher walked in demanding attention forcing the two girls to just smile at each other and then face forward. When it came to her last class of the day Chloe walked in smiling cockily as she sat down at her table _not_ flanked by ware-wolves. She pulled out her stuff for class and then waited patiently… Ethan then stalked in slowly and glared at her smirking face. He walked over to his usual spot on her left and sat down not breaking eye contact with her.

"You think you and your friends are so smart for getting my brother suspended?" he asked threateningly. She gave him a lazy smile and replied

"Yes, I think they were brilliant, only wish I'd been there to see it." Ethan bristled and started breathing heavily gripping the edge of the table

"They're gonna live to regret that" he said flashing his blood-red eyes at her menacingly. A shiver of fear ran down her spine suddenly in worry for Allison, Scott and Isaac

"What do you mean by that flea bag?" she asked trying to sound angry and not scared but failing.

"They'll get what's coming to them" then he turned and faced forward ignoring her the rest of class. _Remind me to tell Danny at lunch to dump his murderous ass._ She thought to herself as she tried paying attention to biology and not the furious, hormonal, murderous, teen-wolf, alpha sitting next to her wanting to kill her friends. She got a text and hoping it was Stiles she whipped it out she was surprised to see it was her mother

 **Haven't heard form you in a few days since Heather's funeral. Just wanted to make sure you're ok, call me tonight. X**

She smiled at her mom's sincerity remembering the tear filled phone call with her after Heather's funeral when all she wanted was her mother's comfort. She made another note to herself to call her mom once she got home. She was about to put her phone away when another text popped up on her screen this time saying it was Stiles. She opened it quickly hoping it was good news for once

 **Hey, currently investigating murders and their possible connections, I'm with Lydia. Had to leave campus… can you get a ride home from a non-murderous ware-wolf?**

She sighed and silently cursed then responded quickly, she knew he would fill her in when he got home

 **Yeah sure, I'll try Allison.**

She then quickly pulled up Allison's contact and shot her a quick text

 **Hey, it's Chloe… can I get a ride home? Stiles and Lydia are figuring out the connection between the victims and ditched me.**

Not a moment later she got a response from both Allison and Stiles. She opened Allison's first

 **Sure can! I've wanted to know where you lived for a while now anyway ;)**

She smiled at her new friends' light-hearted response

 **Thanks, I'll owe you one**

She sent her before looking at Stiles' message

 **Did you get a ride? Go straight home ok? I think there are two more victims since this morning.**

Chloe's eyes bugged out of her head and her heart went into her throat. Ethan heard her pulse rise and suspiciously looked over at her, she glared at him to stop spying on her the turned back to her phone to respond to Stiles

 **Holy Shit… yeah Allison is taking me home. Please be careful and fill me in when you get home**

She worriedly sent him before shoving her phone back in her pocket before the teacher could see her not paying attention. Between worrying over Stiles and the information he just told her and the angry ware-wolf sitting next to her breathing down her neck and threatening her friends she couldn't pay attention. Chloe and ended up watching the clock instead of even attempting to listen to the lecture, which is not what you do when you want time to go faster.

Finally, the bell rang and she jumped up out of her seat collecting her things before basically bolting from the class room. She felt eyes on her back still as she speedily maneuvered around obstacles and people in the hallway, Ethan was following her. She made it to her locker in record time and emptied her stuff into it before shutting it, not remembering if she had homework or not before pulling out her phone to text Allison

 **Hey, Stiles thinks there were two more victims since this morning. Ethan has been on me since class ended. Where is your car?!**

She got a response almost immediately

 **Meet me at the bottom of the steps by the parking lot.**

Chloe sighed in relief then took off toward the front doors keeping an eye out for Ethan as she fast-walked out of the building to see Allison going down the stairs quickly as well just in front of her. She watched her come to a stop at the bottom and begin looking around quickly for her. Chloe quickly came up beside her and the two girls gave each other quick nods before heading to Allison's car. She was safe at least for now.

"What did Stiles and Lydia find? And why is Ethan following you?" Allison asked her as they wove between the different rows of cars to get to hers'.

"I'm not exactly sure what Stiles and Lydia found, he'll fill me in when he gets home and either I or Lydia will call you and tell you what's happened. As for Ethan…" She gave her a weary look as they reached her car and Allison unlocked it as both girls climbed in and shut the doors behind them.

"He was already pissed off at you guys and I may or may-not have rubbed his brother's suspension in his face… so he decided to threaten me…" Allison sent her worried glance as she pulled out of her spot and began heading out of the parking lot to take her home. Allison was acting as if she were Chloe's protective older sister, which she found endearing but Chloe knew she could handle herself.

"-which I think it was awesome what you guys did, seriously that is going in the hall of fame of 'pranks played at Beacon Hills high'…" she giggled slightly before returning to the topic at hand "-but basically he hinted at the fact that you guys would get what was coming to you, I tried asking him what he meant but of course why would he tell me after I had just previously rubbed the 'good guys', us, victory in his face." Allison nodded taking in the information before glancing over at her

"We should try calling Scott to warn him and Isaac." Chloe agreed and pulled out her phone and tried Scott.

"No answer" she told Allison. Allison bit her lip then dug out her phone

"Try it from my phone?" Chloe nodded understanding her whole past love-affair with Scott. She dialed his number but still no response.

"Nothing again" Chloe said trying to not sound scared.

"Try Isaac, I got his number in there today" she said sounding more panicky than I did. I was going to ignore the fact about Isaac giving her his number earlier today and focused on calling him.

"Still nothing" she said after it went to voicemail for Isaac's phone as well.

"Shit" Allison said under her breath biting down on her lip noticeably harder. Chloe hesitantly reached over and put a hand on her shoulder

"Hey… lets focus on one thing at a time, let's get to my house and we'll try them again" Chloe said soothingly. Allison looked over at her and nodded taking a calming breath

"You're right, we're probably just freaking out over nothing." Chloe could feel it in her gut though that something bad was happening. The two girls were silent the rest of the car ride except for the occasional direction given to Chloe's house. When they finally pulled into her drive way, Allison got a call back from Isaac. Allison was on the phone for a short time before ending the conversation.

"Isaac says that both he and Scott are fine, Ethan and Aiden cornered them at the school and started attacking them when their leader came and made them leave 'with their tails between their legs'… his words not mine" she quoted. Chloe raised her eyebrows at the information Ethan and Aiden were dangerous and trying to get to them… why? And someone was controlling them… how bad were they? She noticed Allison looking at the contact picture for Isaac and it was him sitting on a familiar looking motor cycle. Chloe laughed and leaned over to get a better look at the picture

"Is that from when you guys pulled the prank?" she asked a laugh in her speech as she saw Isaac posing on the bike. Allison smile too

"Yeah… totally worth it to be at least one evil twin free" she said. Chloe agreed whole-heartedly then saw Allison smiling warmly down at the picture

"So, Isaac's pretty cute…" she said hoping to prompt Allison to spill what was going on between them. "…Bit of a wild card though with that temper…"

 _I thought she was with, or waiting for, Scott?_ Allison gave her a look saying she was going to deny anything before putting her phone away. Chloe just raised her hand in defense "…just an observation." Allison finally looked around outside and smiled

"So this is your house that I hear are home to many an awesome sleepover with Stiles" Allison said grinning at her. Chloe blushed and went to grab her back pack

"If you're not fessing up about your crush, I'm not talking about mine" Chloe said as she opened her door to get out. She heard Allison laugh before saying

"Chloe just make a move already; I promise you it will most likely be well received" Allison teased while trying to be encouraging. Chloe smiled before looking down at her boots

"Stiles is a guy ok, he'd accept any form of flirtation… and we already know he had no problem wanting to sleep with his friends, potentially ruining their friendship, just so he can be safe and not have to be a virgin anymore." She scuffed her boot on the ground now hating the memory of Stiles and Heather not that long ago… her chest constricted as she thought of Heather and her rather rude comment towards her.

"Chloe… it'll be different with you, I promise." Said Allison trying to hint to the poor girl that Stiles was totally into her, at least according to Scott. Chloe looked up at her giving her a smile

"Yeah… well thanks for giving me a ride and helping me escape Ethan… I'll call you later with details on what Stiles found." Allison let out a huff of disappointment at her clueless friend

"Anytime Chloe, talk to you later" She then backed out of her driveway and pulled out on to the street to head towards her home as well.

Chloe locked the door to stay safe, as per Stiles' request then set about to call her mother as per her request. Their conversation wasn't long because her mother was about to walk into a meeting but the few words that were said brightened her spirits.

Chloe went down stairs after a while of working on homework to see what there was to eat when she heard a knock on the door. She cautiously walked over to her door and looked through the peep hole to see Stiles standing there biting his thumb nail and bouncing like a nervous idiot. She rolled her eyes then unlocked and opened the door

"Hey Stiles" he walked in past her without a greeting and she raised her brows as she shut the door behind him.

"Why'd you lock the door? You never lock the door? I thought you hadn't made it home yet and something happened" Stiles said talking really fast not looking at her. Chloe threw up her hands incredulously

"You told me to be safe!" she pointed out accusatorily at him. Stiles stopped pacing in her front hall and looked at her

"Oh…right, yeah that makes sense" she chuckled at him then headed up the stairs to her room forgetting about food, him following close behind.

"So… what horrifying things did you and Lydia discover that will probably haunt my nightmares and create more stress?" Stiles told her everything from Lydia's ability to just 'find' dead bodies, and how she discovered the band teacher missing with a chilling audio recording, and Mr. Harris whom she didn't feel that bad about losing… did that make her a horrible person? The next couple of days went by with nothing so much as a blip with only one of the twins there.


	19. First Match

***These next few chapters are from my one of my favorite episodes from this season 'hotel california' and i was so excited to write about this episode that i broke it up into two or three chapters. enjoy!***

The day of their first cross-country meet came and Chloe woke up nervous. She called Stiles while packing a bag with extra clothes and hairbrush, plus her school running uniform as she dressed in regular, boot-cut blue jeans with a camisole and pull over sweatshirt that showed off her frame nicely without looking like she was trying too hard. She was putting her hair in a high pony tail when she had put Stiles on speaker phone.

"I told you I have bad luck with firsts… something's going to happen, I should just fake sick and not go" she tried to reason out of it, wigging herself out.

"No Chloe, you are not leaving me alone on a bus with Scott who has been only stressing me out more and a murderous alpha ware-wolf, you're coming and everything will be fine" he told her. He huffed into the phone

"Fine, see you outside in five minutes"

"Bring me a Pop tart!" he cried as she hung up smiling at his lame attempt to get her to cheer up… which worked. _Damn him and his adorable ways!_ She slipped on her converse and hopped down the stairs to the kitchen to get Stile's pop tart.

Stiles picked her up in her drive way and she gave him a pop tart as usual feeding him while he drove them to school early so they could catch the bus to her cross-country meet. They parked and then hustled over to the bus and walked on, Scott was already sitting in the back looking out the window. Stiles sat next to him and Chloe sat in the seat across from them chewing on her thumb nail nervously, a habit she'd picked up from Stile when she was nervous about something.

"Dude calm down everything will be fine" she heard Stiles say, she thought he was talking to her and turned to look at him… only to realize that he was talking to Scott. Chloe then turned to her window and put in her ear buds zoning out.

Last night Stiles had called her and told her Scott got hurt in a fight with the alphas and Derek, the alpha of Isaac and Boyd's pack since Scott was an omega (a lone wolf?), may have possibly been killed along with one of the evil alphas. She looked towards the front of the bus and saw the two young wolves whispering conspiratorially to each other and glancing back at Ethan and Danny. She had told Danny she didn't like him and he seemed too aggressive, but Danny persisted that he acted differently around him. She knew the act because Aiden had done it to her, she could tell Danny was really starting to fall for Ethan and if the alphas hurt her only lunch friend she would… do something to him, she wasn't sure just what yet but she glared at the back of his head. About a half an hour ago Stiles had taken out his IPad to study with Scott. In the short silence in between songs she heard Stiles say

"Dude you don't look ok… just let me see it." Chloe snapped her eyes over to them and saw that Scott did in fact look like shit. She pulled out her ear buds and put them away in her pocket and leaned across the seat

"Scott, he's right you don't look good, what's wrong?" Scott gave her a weary glance before Stiles answered her

"He got hurt by an alpha, when he get hurt by one of those it doesn't heal as quickly…" Chloe looked at him with more worry starting to crease her face.

"Let us look at it Scott, we might be able to help" she told him trying to be reassuring and not sounding scared. Scott finally pulled up his shirt to show them and Chloe gasped at the huge claw marks on his side that were still bloody.

"Aw dude" Stiles said in Sympathy and worry for his friend

"I know it's bad but it's because it's from that alpha fight…" he trailed off obviously thinking of Derek. Stiles then got a curious look on his face

"Well then how come Isaac and Boyd are ok?" both him a Chloe glanced up towards the front of the bus to see a perfectly fine Isaac and Boyd sitting patiently on the bus. She looked at Scott again and saw he look very un-ok like the other betas.

"I can't believe Derek's dead" said Scott sullenly staring out the window in despair. Chloe and Stiles shared a look of concern but didn't know what to say. About three or so minutes later the coach began yelling and Chloe looked up so see him telling Jarod to look at the horizon as to not get car sick. She knew Jarod from the first day of school when the birds had attacked and was happy to see that he was the team manager; Jarod was adorably awkward as it was, but Chloe thought he was a nice enough guy.

"Not you too McCall!?" the coach called back to us. I looked over at Scott who somehow looked worse than a few minutes ago.

"No coach! I'm all good" he called back as he then rested back with a pained expression into the seat.

Stiles looked down at Scott then exclaimed quietly so only we could hear

"Scott your bleeding again, and don't tell me it's gonna heal because I'm pretty sure still bleeding means NOT healing, like at all" he finished in his frenzy of a sentence. I looked at Scott's shirt as well and saw the blood seeping through, _he should've worn a better shirt that was dark-colored so no one would see his wound._ Scott then looked forward and got a serious look on his face then said in a low voice causing to lean in

"He's listening" Scott said referring with his head up towards Ethan who had his head turned to the side towards us.

"Is he gonna try anything?" she asked nervously whispering over to them

"Not with this many people around" Scott said, momentarily easing her stress.

"Ok, but what about the two ticking time bombs sitting right near him" asked Stiles pointing to Isaac and Boyd. Who obviously heard him say that and Boyd turned his head to the side, same as Ethan, listening with an angry face. Chloe rolled her eyes and smacked Stiles in the shoulder for his blunt rudeness and tactless comment. He looked at her and waved her off, he didn't care who heard him.

"No, they won't, not here" reassured Scott knowing that the two betas were listening to him. Chloe was getting more nervous as the bus rolled on _I knew I shouldn't have come!_ She complained to herself

"Well what if they do? Are you gonna stop them?" asked Stiles making Chloe more nervous, Scott can't fight off two betas', an Alpha, and protect all the humans on the bus?! Scott gave both Stiles and Chloe a serious, determined look

"If I have to." Chloe sat back now keeping her focus on watching the betas and the Alpha sitting next to her Lunch buddy friend, and listening to Scott and Stiles. After a minute or two of intense staring the bus suddenly lurched to a stop almost making her face plant into the back of the seat on front of her.

Then Scott started to stand up looking worried

"Scott what's wrong? I don't think standing is a good idea for you right now" she whisper yelled at him

"Boyd" was all Scott said and Chloe turned back to see Boyd breathing heavily.

"How do you know?" she heard Stiles ask from her left as he didn't look away from the beta.

"Look at his hands" She said with Scott at the same time. Boyd was changing and it was honestly the scariest sneak peek at what a fully wolfed-out teen looked like, she'd never seen one before… until now.

Scott got up pushing Stiles out of his way into my seat. We both watched in astonishment as Scott weakly, but determinately made his way up to the front of the bus and stopped Boyd. I saw Scott reasoning with them and some of her stress was eased until she saw the sweat on his brow… that wasn't good.

She pushed Stiles out of her way back into his seat as she fought her way past him to help. Stiles tried grabbing her to hold her back so they didn't get yelled at but she broke free and fast walked up to Scott who was trying to stand. She wrapped an arm around him gently, avoiding his wound and helping him stand. He shockingly accepted her help willingly as they stood together. Isaac and Boyd looked at her and she nodded at them as she helped Scott back to his seat. The two betas looked calmer and compliant for the time being

"Good job" she whispered to him as they made their way to the back of the bus where Stiles was anxiously waiting for them.

"Crisis averted?" asked Stiles as Chloe helped Scott to his seat. She then went back to hers but kept her attention on him.

"Yup" Scott replied weakly adjusting in his seat to sit as comfortably as he could with his open wound that was getting worse by the minute.

"Ok good, because we've got another problem…" Chloe shot him a worried look, this bus ride was turning out to be just one giant anxiety attack. "Ethan keeps checking his phone like every five minutes, like he's waiting for something, like a message or a signal of some kind. I don't know but something evil though. I can tell because I have a very perceptive eye for evil, you both know that" he said glancing between them. They all looked up towards Ethan and Chloe just scowled at him sitting next to Danny

"I don't like him sitting next to Danny" She vocalized her thoughts.

"Yeah, neither do I" Stiles responded quietly back as they all never broke eye contact with their two teammates sitting in front of them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Stiles fidget and pull out his phone

"I'm gonna find out what he's waiting for" said Stiles

"How?" asked Scott looking pale

"I'm gonna ask" was the only explanation Stiles offered as he typed madly away at his phone. Chloe watched in front of her as Danny checked his phone but ignored it as Stiles kept sending him messages. Finally, I saw Danny turn to Ethan and say something to him. Ethan quickly turned around and looked back at them, she froze in place as Stiles and Scott 'not so subtly' ducked down. Ethan shot her a glace before turning back around. Chloe turned to them exasperated

"That was subtle" she said to them sarcastically. Stiles rolled his eyes at her as Scott struggled to sit up. Suddenly, Stiles finally got a response from Danny whom he was pestering. Scott and Stiles read the text then Scott looked confused

"Ennis" he said in realization

"Who?" Chloe asked, not recognizing the name

"One of the evil alphas that fought against Derek…" Stiles filled her in but trailing off noticing the sad look on Scotts face. He was probably the other evil alpha that was possibly killed with Derek. She could understand that Ethan would be worried about him just as Scott was worried about Derek.

"So… does that mean he's not dead?" asked Stiles

"Hopefully neither is Derek" added Scott. Chloe looked Scott over now extremely worried over her friend's health. She nudged Stiles still giving Scott worried glances

"Stiles… we need to get Scott off this bus and get him some help, he can't stay like this for much longer" she said to him. Stiles caught the worry in her eyes and nodded to turn forward to face the coach. Coach was yelling at poor Jarod again about puking when he went into a spiraling semi-inspiring speech until she saw Stiles raise his hand

"What Stilinski?" the coach asked already dreading the answer.

"There's a food exit like half a mile up, if we just stop-" the coach cut him off saying they weren't stopping for food or anything until they got to the meet. Chloe sighed and looked over at Scott who was getting worse by the second.

"That's it, I'm calling Lydia and Allison" said Stiles pulling his phone back out. Chloe and Scott both whipped their head around to look at him confused

"How are they gonna help? They're both back in Beacon Hills" stated Scott

"No there not, they've been following us for hours…" he said looking behind him causing Chloe to look as well, and low and behold there was Allison's car about five cars back. "…pathetic" she heard Stiles say and it almost made her laugh if she weren't so worried about Scott.

She knew Allison told Stiles the same thing she had about getting Scott off the bus because before she knew it, Stiles had walked up to the front of the bus and was now arguing with the coach hilariously. Chloe tried to suppress her laugh as she watched the interaction. She had moved over to sit next to Scott to let him know he had her support, she grabbed his hand and squeezed which he gave her a small smile for. She could tell it was forced but he was trying to show he appreciated her effort, or he was trying to calm her down because he could hear her worried heart beat and smell her anxiety. Whichever, Chloe kept holding his hand in both of hers trying to keep him awake as she watched Stiles yell at the coach.

"Ok!" she heard Stiles yell in anger she had only seen him use once before as we walked back towards them with a defeated look on his face, as well as anger. Chloe bit her lip as she looked at him then back at Scott worried they wouldn't be able to help him in time. Things began feeling like they were falling apart when she looked back up at Stiles who gave her an apologetic look.

The coach began yelling at poor Jarod again and Stiles got a look in his face signaling he got an idea. He turned back around and then walked up to Jarod's seat. Before she could guess what was happening, her little Jarod was throwing up all over the place. The coach began screaming about how 'profoundly disgusting' Jarod was then urging the bus driver to go around the traffic and take the first exit to get off the bus while some one could clean up the sick. Stiles came running back before coach noticed and gave her a thumbs-up but she gave him a cold stare

"What?" he asked feeling accused.

"Really?... poor little Jarod? What did he do to you?" she said to him shaking Scotts hand in hers to get his approval

"Yeah dude, why?" said Scott.

"Hey! I got the bus to pull over didn't I?" he exclaimed earning a groan from Scott and an eye roll from Chloe. The bus pulled over and Jarod was the first one off running towards the bathrooms, she felt bad but she had Scott to worry about. She and Stiles stealthily helped him off the bus and met Allison and Lydia in front of the bathrooms before entering. Allison lifted up Scott's shirt and gasped, Chloe got a good look and it looked worse than it had before, he was now oozing black blood from his wounds. Allison sounded panicked as she told Scott to give them all a minute. She turned around to face Chloe then looked at all of their faces

"Why didn't you tell us he was this bad?" asked Allison "He should be healing, why isn't he healing?"

"Do we need to call an ambulance?" Chloe asked now scared for her friend's life. Allison shook her head at her

"What if it's too late? What if they can't help him?" asked Allison, not doing anything to help calm her down from her impending anxiety attack.

"We gotta do something" said Stiles looking down at Scott, truly concerned for his best friend.

"What if… it could be psychological" said Lydia with her brainstorming face on.

"What do you mean like psychosomatic?" asked Stiles not really understanding Lydia's idea like the rest of them.

"Somatophormic" Lydia corrected Stiles who couldn't even repeat the confusing psychology term back to her. "…a physical illness from a psychogenic cause" Lydia clarified. Stiles twitched giving her a look rolling his hand telling her to elaborate further. Lydia rolled her eyes "Yes, it's all in his head." Chloe immediately understood

"Derek" she said looking at Allison then Stiles trying to clue them into what she and Lydia were thinking

"He's not letting himself heal because Derek died" finished Stiles finally grasping onto what Lydia and her were saying.

"So what do we do?" asked Allison with determination in her voice once again. Chloe heard a muffled sound of stuff being jumbled about and she looked over to see Lydia digging through her bag to pull out a sewing kit.

"Stitch him up" she said looking between the three of them. Allison looked shocked beyond all belief

"I've only had very minimal experience with First Aide, I don't even know where to begin" Chloe said honestly. Stiles reached up subconsciously touching the light, and fading scar on his hairline from when she cleaned him up in his kitchen that summer.

"I'm serious, maybe all he needs to do is to just believe that he's healing" said Lydia looking at the three of us to see who would take the kit from her.

"My dad taught me how to do this" said Allison taking the kit from her and walking over to the sink next to Scott on the ground. "He's gonna need a new shirt, where's his bag?" asked Allison

"We know where it is" said Stiles grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door "and I hate needles anyway so…" Chloe stopped him and looked back at Allison in the reflection of the mirror she was standing in front of. "How long are you gonna take?" Allison gave her look that said 'don't rush me' "I'm only saying because of the bus, for when the bus leaves" she said letting her fear slip into her voice then. Instead of answering her reflection Allison turned around with a determined and serious face and looked at her

"Then make sure the bus doesn't leave" said Allison.

"I'll watch the door, you guys go stall the bus and get his bag" said Lydia ushering them out before turning to her friend and saying "You can do this" then walking out with Chloe and Stiles. Lydia stopped outside the door then nodded them onward towards the bus.

"I'll get his bag, you stay here and make sure it doesn't leave" Stiles said to her. She nodded as she stood outside the bus doors watching for the bus driver or coach to come back. _This is all my fault! I knew I shouldn't have come, I am cursed with bad luck and someone always ends up dying in the end. Scott was going to die because of her! The only hope this town and these people have was going to die because she was cursed! She was the girl who caused problems and death._ Chloe felt tears sting her eyes and she took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She began bouncing on the balls of her feet trying to shake out the tension while breathing. Stiles came out of the bus with Scott's bag and saw her

"You ok?" he asked concerned

"No… I am not ok Stiles. Scott is dying in a weigh station bathroom… I had a bad feeling about today, I knew I shouldn't have come" she said biting on her thumb nail like Stiles does sometimes. Stiles stepped in front of her and made her look at him

"I could not be getting through this if it weren't for you Chloe, Scott would certainly be way worse off if it weren't for you, we are all glad you came, don't think any of this is your fault ok? This is the bad-guys fault… they killed Derek which is affecting Scott because he takes everything onto his shoulders, that's just what Scott does. Isaac and Boyd healed because they still believe in Derek, their Alpha, is ok. Scott needs to believe in himself and in order to do that we need to believe in him… Chloe you believe in everyone. This may have been a lost cause if you weren't here" Stiles told her. She looked up at him breathing deeply still, which may have been one of the nicest things anyone has said to her… that she was needed. She smiled up at him blinking away her unshed tears. Stiles looked down at her for a few more seconds seeing if she was really 'ok' before patting her shoulder "I'm gonna drop this off so Scott can get a different shirt, text Lydia or me if the bus begins to leave." She nodded and watched him scramble down to the bathroom and talk to Lydia for a second before plunging inside the door.

Chloe rocked between her feet looking around still biting her thumbnail taking in all of the situation and trying to calm herself down with facts. _This Derek guy might not actually be dead so if we get Scott to believe that he will be fine, Allison is patching him up so if we get Scott to believe that he is healing he will be fine, If Scott is fine then Boyd and Isaac will stay cool and Ethan will behave. If Ethan behaves then Danny and everyone else on the bus is safe. Scott needs to be fine so they can all be fine… This isn't my fault._ The last phrase was cut off when looked over to see the bus driver walk towards her standing in front of the doors. She didn't move as he stood a good foot and a half taller than her and directly in front of her. She put on an innocent face and smiled up at him

"Hello" she said trying to start a conversation to stall while her phone in her pocket used speed dial to call Stiles.

"Hi… move out of the way of the door so we can leave" the gruff man said to her

"Oh… is the puke all cleaned up then?" she asked him, clearly seeing him get annoyed with her.

"Yes young lady, the bus is puke free"

"Are you sure you got all of it? Is it still smelly in there? I wouldn't wanna ride in a puke smelling bus for another hour and a half… and in this traffic it might even be more" she said looking him directly in the eye the nodding her head behind her to the bus.

"It's clean, now move" He said trying to side step her.

"Who said it was time to leave?" she asked trying to keep him here and not starting the bus.

"I did" he said then grabbing her shoulders and physically moving her away from the doors so he could get on his bus. She fell on her butt with an oomph then huffed exacerbated… at least no one else was getting on the bus so far. She saw Stiles jog up to her

"You called?" he asked looking confused as to why she was on the ground.

"Yeah… the bus driver moved be out of the way so he could-" she was cut off by the sound of the large bus engine revving to life. Stiles held out a hand for her to help her up, as she stood she heard coach yelling as he walked over

"Alright everyone back on the bus, bathroom break over!" Chloe and Stiles looked at each other in panic.

"I'll go get Allison and Scott, you stall coach since you're so good at it" She said offering him a small smile then fast walking away.

In all honesty, Stiles had really impressed her today with his ingenuity, quick thinking, and his wield of using his evil plotting skills for good. She smiled a little to herself before she opened the bathroom door to see Allison helping Scott up. She walked over and got on Scott's other side and helped take some of Scott's weight off Allison.

"Coach is getting everyone on the bus" she said as they walked out towards the bus. Lydia joined them

"Where's Stiles?" she asked

"Distracting coach for us" answered Chloe as she and Allison went as quickly as possible towards the bus trying to hurry so Stiles wouldn't have to stall for too long.

"Allison what are we doing with the car?" Lydia asked.

"What's wrong with your car" Chloe asked looking over at Allison.

"We ran out of gas… we'll just have to take the bus with Scott and Chloe" Allison said staring straight ahead. Chloe blinked at them and looked over at a defeated looking Lydia as he slowly followed them to the bus with Scott.

"Hang in there Scott, we're almost to the bus" Chloe softly encouraged him as they were nearing the doors. Then Stiles ran up to them looking _very_ stressed. By this point Scott had sensed something was wrong and picked his head up to look at Stiles

"What's happening?" he asked urgently with more power behind his voice then she'd heard in a while, showing he was healing.

"I-I couldn't stop them, He just went after him and-" Scott let go of Allison and her and walked towards the circle of people. We all breached the circle around the same time to see, not Boyd, but Isaac going bat-shit crazy on pulverizing Ethan's face. Coach was yelling at him to stop and trying to pull him off when Scott yelled in a powerfully dominant voice

"ISAAC!" and everyone was quiet and everyone stopped moving, including Isaac. He looked up at Scott and saw he was ok and gave small half-smile standing up. Then everyone slowly unfroze as Danny went to check on Ethan and people began to disperse getting on the bus. We all followed suit and coach only giving Isaac a feeble warning compared to Scott.


	20. First Room

***This one is kindof short but I like to think that if you've seen the episode than you know a lot happens, and this is really the view of someone who doesn't know what was wrong with that creepy motel***

We finally got back on the bus and began driving again and it felt like I could breathe again. Allison sat with Scott to keep an eye on him and Stiles sat with Lydia discussing what they know about the Druids and the Darach sacrifices. Chloe sat in front of them half listening to them figure it out and half zoning-out to her IPod music. It had been such an emotional day so far she just wanted to get to the meet and 'run out' her anxiety and adrenaline.

The sun had begun to set and she was wondering if they were ever going to get there when the coach called everyone's attention to tell them that due to the bad traffic the meet had been postponed. Chloe groaned, really needing a run as well as other occupants of the bus. Twenty minutes later the bus pulled into the parking lot of a shabby looking hotel that gave Chloe the creeps. The bossy driver and coach both corralled everyone off the bus with their bags to stand outside the motel.

"I've seen worse" said Scott, ever the optimistic. Chloe smiled at him thanking him for getting back to his old self and trying to make the situations better for everyone else.

"Where have you seen worse?" said Stiles walking up next to them, ever the realist and most of the time a downer when it came to comparing him to Scott, but she chose _him_ of all people to fall in love with. She rolled her eyes at him and nudged his shoulder hard in order for him to shut up. Coach explained that this was the closest hotel that had enough rooms and within the budget. Chloe grimaced at the place and shuttered getting bad vibes.

"You'll be pairing up so choose wisely" yelled the coach. Chloe watched as Stiles went with Scott, Allison went with Lydia, and Danny went with Ethan… all the people she knew were paired up leaving her alone.

She bit her lip looking around for someone without at roommate. Her eyes landed on "car-sick" Jarod and immediately felt bad for what Stiles had done to him. _Plus, I feel as if I owe him for saving me from those creepy as birds._ Some of the other lacrosse/cross-country teammates were teasing their manager about how he didn't have a roomie and would have to sleep with coach when she walked up to Jarod and tapped his shoulder in front of all the other stereotypical jocks. Jarod turned around to look at her with a withered and distressed face, probably sick of being picked on.

"Hey Jarod, are you feeling better?" she asked. She heard some jeers from her teammates behind them, she rolled her eyes and looked back at Jarod

"Yeah, I'm fine Chloe, thanks for asking" he said sounding tired and a little sad

"That's good, I'm glad… do you have a roomie? Cause I don't" she said bluntly looking at him. The jocks shut up instantly as Jarod's jaw dropped a little and he swallowed roughly.

"Um… no" he finally spat out. Chloe smiled brightly at him

"Great, we'll be roomies then" she wrapped her arm through his and pulled him away from the bullies and up to coach holding the two last room keys

"We'll be needing a room key coach" she said proudly. Coach saw her and Jarod and then grimaced at him dropping the key in her hand

"Good luck with him" he wished her and she began walking away with Jarod on her heels.

"Thank you for saving me from those dicks back there" he said to her smiling. She smiled back at him

"Any time Jarod, honestly I also felt bad for what Stiles did to you, you're a nice guy so I thought 'why not'" she told him and he beamed at her.

"You didn't have to do that, it's not like we know each other very well, you're new and I don't really socialize" he said as they walked up to their room.

"That's why it's perfect, we're helping each other out in the long run, gaining a new friend" she gave him a half smile over her shoulder as she turned the key in the lock and they walked into their room.

"Oh boy" she said once seeing the room… it was hideous with orange bed spreads and wood paneling, not smelling clean in the slightest.

"Gross" said Jarod walking in behind me. We put our bags on our respective beds and sighed. Chloe looked over at him and saw the color drain from his face… he still wasn't feeling good. He looked over at her trying to hide it but she gave him a sympathetic smile and nodded towards the bathroom door

"I won't tell anyone Jarod; I'll use one of our neighbor's bathrooms" Jarod nodded quickly

"Sorry!" said Jarod as he ran to the bathroom, _just_ making the toilet. She shut the door behind him then went to her bed and sat down pulling out her phone charger and plugging it in. Chloe went through her messages and responded to her Dad, who was worrying, and her mom, who kept wishing her luck. She updated her parents on the meet being postponed and that they were staying at a motel for the night and not to worry.

She laid on her back and closed her eyes going over the day's stressful events in her head. While trying to finally relax, she just kept hearing Jarod getting sick. She opened her eyes and wearily walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Jarod?... do you want me to get you anything from the vending machine? Maybe some water?" Chloe called through the door

"Yes please" he said sounding horrible. She smiled pitifully at him through the door.

"Ok… I'll be right back" she called back to him then grabbed the room key and put it in her pocket as she shut our room door behind her. She began walking down the outdoor hallway towards the stairs when she saw Stiles just get off them at the bottom. She smiled and hurried to catch up to him so when she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw him talking to Boyd at the vending machine.

She began to walk over when all of a sudden Boyd broke glass to the machine and took out what he wanted, then just walked away like nothing happened. Chloe froze and stared wide eyed at the first real display of werewolf-i-tude she'd seen in peron. Stiles wasn't expecting that either because his jaw was slack for a moment before glancing around, not seeing her, and then reaching and taking what he wanted. She chuckled snapping out of it and walked up to him

"That's stealing Stilinski, do I need to call your father?" she teased. Stiles jumped and turned around to see her with her brow cocked but a grin on her face. Stiles calmed down immediately and gave her a playful glare

"That's not funny Chloe…" said Stiles then walking over to her "-but did you see that?" he asked her still kind of shocked. She dropped her playful grin and nodded

"Yeah, like what _was_ that? Is he still angry at Ethan from the bus?" she wondered looking closer at the machine.

"I don't know but that was some kind of weird" he said shoving his snacks in his pockets. Chloe looked between him and the machine a few times before taking what she wanted, and some saltines for Jared as well. "Oh look who's the vandal now?" Stiles teased as they began to walk away. Chloe shrugged laughing with Stiles

"Well I promised Jared I'd get him something from the vending machine…" she said justifying herself.

"Wait… are you rooming with car-sick Jared?" Stiles asked looking at her in shock and pity. She smiled sheepishly up at him

"Well, you guys all paired up and they were bullying him… plus I felt bad for making him sick" she added trying to hold in her laughter as they both went up the stairs to their rooms.

"Oh, I am so sorry Chloe, I didn't even think… next time, you and me ok? Be like one of our awesome sleepovers" he said smiling brightly at her trying to get her to forgive him. She rolled her eyes and said

"If there is a next time, I never want to come back to this place" she said as she came up to her door first.

"Well if you need anything, I'm just two doors down from you" he pointed at his and Scott's door. She nodded

"Actually… Jarod is still getting sick, could I possibly use your guys' bathroom?" Stile laughed at her misfortune then nodded his head at her once he calmed down.

"Yeah come over and use it whenever" he called walking to his room

"Cool I'll be over in a bit" she said as she unlocked her door and walked into her room to hear Jarod getting sick. She grimaced then walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door again

"Jarod?"

"Come in" he called back weakly. She didn't really want to but knew he need some support right now. She opened the door and stuck her head in to see him resting his head on the toilet breathing heavy. She shot him a pitiful look

"They didn't have a vending machine for water but I got you some saltine crackers and hears a cup you can use to drink the water from the sink… I don't know how safe it will be so use it at your own caution. I'm going to head over and use the bath room in one of my friends' room if you need me, I won't be too long… just two doors down to the left." She finished her awkward rambling and then set the cup she found within their room, and the saltine's on the floor next to him and patted his back.

"Good luck" she said then went out of the tiny room and shut the door behind her. She went over to her bag and grabbed her toiletries she was expecting only a changing tent and port-o-potty so she didn't bring much. Then she walked down to Stile's room and knocked on the door, after few seconds Stiles opened it with a smile

"Scott went somewhere so the bathroom is all yours" he said with a little bit of laughter in his voice. She rolled her eyes and waked past him into his room.

"Stop being so mean to the kid, Stiles… it is gross as hell but still, he's like that because of you" she said heading to the bathroom. Stiles just laughed harder behind her as he landed on the bed bouncing. She scoffed at him playfully and went into the bathroom. She did her business and brushed her hair, and put deodorant on then put everything back in her plastic bag. She walked out to see Stiles laying on the bed on his Stomach… _his ass is so perfect_ she thought to herself as she put her bag down and laid across the bed next to him seeing what he was doing on his IPad.

"Studying?" She asked when she saw the vocab words up on his screen.

"Yup" was all he said staring at the screen, basically ignoring her. She sighed, she was hoping to hang out a little so she wouldn't have to go back to Jarod right away but it looks as though Stiles was preoccupied. Chloe gathered he wanted to be alone so she got up and grabbed her bag

"Thanks for letting me use your bathroom Stiles… I maybe back later tonight to use it again, you know me" she added awkwardly rambling. _Oh my god! Shut. Up._ She then nodded at his lack of response then walked out the door

"See you later Stilinski." She walked back to her room seeing the bathroom door now open and Jarod now lying in his bed.

"You feeling any better?" she asked whispering.

"Sort of… think I just need some sleep" he responded. She nodded in reply

"ok… goodnight Jarod" she then slid under the stiff covers and tried lying there for what seemed like forever but couldn't shake her jitters still. She sat up hoping to start a conversation to calm herself and then whispered

"Jarod?" The room was silent; Jarod was already asleep. She sighed in defeat then got out of bed and put her shoes back on. She just needed a little walk to calm herself down from the shit she went through today.

She opened her door and walked out looking for some place to walk to when she saw Scott of all people walking towards the bus. She wanted to catch up with him to see how he was doing so she jogged to the stairs and quickly bounced down them then ran over to the bus; only to find Scott nowhere to be found. She walked around the bus looking for him, she came back to where she started when it hit her that he had super strength and speed… he could be anywhere _that means he must be feeling better right?_ She sighed and turned to leave when something gripped her throat cutting off her oxygen supply. She gagged and looked up at her attacker

"…Scott…" she gasped out "…it's me… stop…"


	21. First Encounters

***This one is a bit longer than the others but i couldn't help myself, enjoy***

She gagged and looked up at her attacker "…Scott…" she gasped out "…it's me… stop…" _What the Hell?! Why is he trying to kill me?! He probably thinks I was Aiden or something. He's just caught off guard…_

"I know who you are Chloe…" said Scott in a dark voice she'd never heard him use before, _So he's not confused then… why the hell is he choking me?! What the hell is going on?! SCOTT! What are you doing? I can't breathe?!_ "You're the girl who causes death… it's all around the school, I hear it every day, what people say about you. And of all things it turns out to be true, you're like me Chloe, everything and everyone around you gets hurt or dies… I'm gonna take us out of the equation Chloe… I'm finally gonna save everyone" Scott said in a trance-like state.

This was scaring her to no end, she was losing the struggle for air since her windpipe was being crushed. Her mind kept flashing about not being able to focus, she was panicking. She wanted to take calming breaths but she couldn't and that made her anxiously start kicking her feet and start crying. She didn't want to die… Why was Scott doing this to her? Did he really think that about her? Was everybody lying to her?

She tried grasping at his arms to let her go as her vision became black around the edges. Her heart pounded in her chest as she thought of what Scott said to her… who was he saving by 'taking them out of the equation'?... was he going to kill them both?! Panic coursed through her body as she began to fight, she didn't want to die! She wasn't ready! Scott can't die! This can't be happening! She got a little bit of air in her lungs and used it to her advantage

"…but who…are you letting…die… by killing us?" she asked him trying to breakthrough to him, something was wrong and Scott was not being himself. Scott didn't appear to appreciate her questioning his motives and shoved her forcefully against the bus; making her lose more air as well as feel pain vibrate through her skull and down her spine and a throbbing start aching throughout her body.

"The point is who I'm saving by letting us die" He said so low she almost didn't catch it over the ringing in her ears. She watched him take the emergency stash of gasoline off the bus and begin to pour a trail behind them as he pulled her slightly delirious form behind him. She then watched on in frozen terror as he began to pour out the gas from the school bus stash on each of them. _Is he going to set us on fire?! Oh my god he's really doing it?! What did I do to make him hate me? To target me? I thought we were friends?! Why is he acting so hostile?! This isn't like him._

"…Why… me?" she croaked clearly in hysterics now trying to breathe and crying wasn't helping that.

Now that they were no longer against the bus, she tried prying at his fingers around her neck to no avail. She then desperately gripped her nails into his skin to try to make him stop. Scott almost laughed at her pathetic attempts as he tightened his grip on her and then tripped her feet and threw her down onto the gasoline soaked asphalt. This action made her eyes bug out of her head and the blackness completely took over her vision as her back hit another hard surface causing her to lose more precious air from her lungs. She was fading in and out but could still see the emptiness in his glare.

Scott let go of her throat as he stood and she took shallow gulps of oxygen. She felt so weak and lightheaded from lack of oxygen and getting slammed around. There was suddenly a bright light and for moment she had thought she had died and gone to heaven… but it was just Scott igniting a road flare. _Oh My God Scott you're gonna burn us alive! OH My God I'm gonna die never getting to avenge Heather and redeem myself. I'll never get to tell Stiles that I think he is the love of my life and that I think he's perfect. I'm gonna die tonight… It's all gonna end for me. Right here and I'm NOT ok with it! I'm gonna die… and I know I'm not ready._

"The Darach came after you first, and now it follows you... your presence can no longer hurt anyone in Beacon Hills again." Chloe's eyes began to water in fear and guilt-renewed. _Was he right? Was I the cause of heather's death? I killed her and all those other people, good people who went to my school as students or as teachers. It was all my fault…_

"Scott?!" she heard a familiar voice call… _oh thank God!_ It was Allison she knew it and she heard other footsteps follow Allison's slowly circle them… she couldn't see them but for a moment she felt relief but her head was still pounding and she couldn't open her eyes. Scott menacingly bent down and grabbed Chloe by her hair and roughly pulled her into a limp sitting kneeling position while leaning against his sturdy, gasoline soaked leg as he glanced at their friends. Chloe still couldn't breathe correctly with her windpipe being nearly collapsed so getting oxygen back to her brain to start working again was proving more difficult.

"Scott… what are you doing with Chloe?" asked Allison again with a shaky voice. Chloe's vision began to clear slightly as her lungs began to take less shallow breaths but she still made a raspy, croaking noise trying to breathe. The back of her skull was in pain where her hair was being nearly ripped from her scalp to hold her up… _Ouch Scott, Damn! I'm gonna have a bald spot back there pretty soon! Actually... it won't matter pretty soon._

"There's no hope…" she heard Scott say in the saddest voice Chloe had ever heard.

"What do you mean Scott?" asked Allison in a false positive voice "There's always hope."

"Not for me… Not for Derek… Not for Chloe" he said in a tone of finality that forced another wave of silent tears to fall down Chloe's face and she tried opening her eyes and regain full consciousness.

"Derek wasn't your fault Scott… You know that Derek wasn't your fault…" she ended in a whisper. "…and Chloe doesn't have to be, she hasn't done anything." She added in after taking a shaky breath, Chloe could tell without seeing her that Allison was crying out of fear. She wanted to get up and run over to the girl but she was too exhausted, in too much pain, and frozen in fear to try. The best she could do was flutter her eyes open to a foggy version of reality.

"Every time we try to fight back it just gets worse… people get hurt, people keep getting killed because of us" Scott said starting to get louder at the end. _OH god this is it, he's gonna do it. I'm gonna die… I can feel my heart beating in my ears… I wonder if I'll be able to hear it stop?_ Chloe opened her eyes more in panic only to see everything start to come into focus, including Stiles stepping forward.

"Listen Scott, listen to me… This isn't you" said Stiles, his voice sounded so sad and scared she just wanted to hold him one last time. "-alright? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this."

Chloe knew there was something wrong, she knew he wasn't acting like himself. He wasn't himself… He would never hurt one of his own pack. In that moment she forgave Scott…she knew this wasn't him. The weight of betrayal was lifted off her heart. Scott could still be saved after this was over with his healing… she probably wasn't going to be. He was going to be ok, and that made her feel so much more at ease. She had been so worried about him this whole trip, but now knowing that he could be ok made everything else happening seem less important. Chloe felt less stressed and scared as relaxation began to take over her already weak consciousness. _Is this how it feels when you're prepared to die?_ She wondered.

"What if- what if it is just me? What if doing this is the best thing that I can do for everyone else?" He said pausing and she heard a sob escape someone's mouth. She wanted to comfort them and tell them it was going to be ok as she felt her mind fading in and out of the darkness due to the pain her body had gone through, her lengthened amount of time she had gone without oxygen to her brain, and the fact that her skull was throbbing from Scott holding her weak body up by her head. _I want Scott to be 'ok' again, not kill himself before he gets the chance at a full recovery, I want Scott to be ok so he could lead his pack to win against the Alphas and stop the sacrifices. I really hope his healing abilities kick in before he can go through with this so he can achieve his potential… no one should waste their potential no matter how hard it is at that moment or how treacherous the road to the mountain top._

Chloe was informed of all the things Scott has done for his friends, family, Beacon Hills, and most likely the world… he had a lot on his plate 24/7 and she could understand there was a lot of pressure to save lives. He was feeling kicked while already down while he was losing and people were dying around him… but she knew that he needed to be, and is, the beacon of hope in the darkness that follows them all a.k.a. Death. He needed to keep fighting. She could still hear well enough despite her wavering consciousness as Scott continued with his heart-breaking revelation.

"It all started that night, the night I got bitten… Do you remember the way it was before?" Scott asked sounding breathy… _was he crying?_ "You and me? And in the summers you had Chloe" as he shook me and a small sound came out of her mouth involuntarily "...we were… we were nothing… we weren't popular, w-we weren't good at lacrosse, we weren't important. We were no one… maybe she and I should just be no one again… no one at all" Scott said with a wavering voice. She couldn't see it, but she could feel him moving the torch up, ready to drop it. _You're not unimportant Scott… you're the savior everyone needs! Please don't waste the gifts you supply this world with on a moment of weakness while under some sort of mind control._ She wanted to tell him this, but couldn't find the air nor the strength. All she could muster was a weak arm movement up towards his hand that had a hold on her head an place hers on top of his in a light grip, 50% in comfort and 50% in fear of dying. Stile's voice came through and it woke her from her haze… he was scared for his best friends' lives.

"Scott listen to me ok? You're not no one… ok? You're someone… Scott, you guys are my best friends ok? And I need you both… Scott you're my brother." That line broke her heart and she suddenly found the courage to unfreeze and began opening her eyes and grabbing his pants leg, she wasn't going to let Scott die thinking these things and not hearing Stiles out.

"Ok, so…" she looked over weakly and watched Stiles hesitantly step into the gasoline puddle with us. _What the hell are you doing Stilinski?!_ Chloe gained a small burst of adrenaline at the thought of Stiles getting hurt and opened her eyes and looked up at him frantically, she wasn't going to give up on her new friends. She let her one hand that was already on top of Scott's holding her head and squeezed it in panic; while using the other to support her body more upright, no longer leaning on Scott's leg.

"So if you're gonna do this thing… you're just gonna have to take me with you." Stiles caught her eye contact before slowly taking the flare from Scott and throwing it away. The three of them just stayed there and stared at each other for a moment before Scott slowly released her hair and she almost fell back onto the ground in relief. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding while both Scott and Stiles pulled her up to stand unsteadily. She was trying to catch her breath to talk when suddenly she heard Lydia scream and saw a flash happen behind them in the reflection of the gasoline on the ground.

"NO!" Lydia screamed at them, then she was shoved forward by both Scott and Stiles as Lydia pushed the boys out of the way. She rolled over to see the fire had blown Allison down but everyone was a safe distance away from it. She watched the fire as she saw Lydia look up as well. The shadow figure from her dreams, or the Darach now, appeared in amongst the flames. It's face looking similar to the marred features of a burn-victim survivor. Fear struck her as she was sure it was staring directly at her and coming after her but it disappeared as quickly as it came. She finally laid her head back focusing on being able to breathe while choking on non-gasoline smelling oxygen.

"Did anyone else see that too?" asked Lydia in a small voice sounding terrified. Chloe started coughing louder trying to speak as her lungs filled with clean and un-tensioned air for the first time and her brain began working properly. She then finally answered Lydia in her raspy voice

"I've seen it."

Suddenly, there were hands underneath her back lifting her up into sitting position. She looked up into Stiles' caramel eyes and smiled weakly at his worried stare

"Chloe are you ok? I thought that… I thought…" she just shivered and said

"I'm cold and covered in gasoline" trying to swallow her bruised, dry, scratchy throat. Stiles looked her over for more injuries before meeting her gaze again then pulling her into a tight embrace not letting go for what felt like forever. Allison, Lydia and Scott had all stood up and Allison was checking him over for any more injuries. Chloe couldn't quite find it in her to look over at Scott yet, she had forgiven him sure, but she was still a little scared and shaking from the cold. Stiles pulled away and said

"I'm gonna get you a warm shower to clean you up, then we're not staying in this motel"

"Agreed" came from everyone else.

"Scott you're gonna want a shower too, use our shower, I'm taking Chloe to hers." Stiles then picked her up like she was nothing and she gripped to him tightly.

"I can do that Stiles-" offered Lydia but Stiles shot her a glare that told her to stop. He needed to do this. He then carried her to her room and she pulled out the key from her pocket with shaking hands and handed it to him to unlock the door. Once they were inside the silence was very noticeable. Chloe didn't want to turn on a light to wake Jared up so Stiles opened up the curtains to let the moonlight shine in a little. She grabbed her spare clothes which were her large white tee shirt and black leggings. She took off her shoes and socks and then her sweatshirt and stuffed them in her bag before grabbing her spare clothes and turning to Stiles

"I'll be quick" she tried saying as normally as possible but the roughness to her vocal chords was still there. Stiles nodded and then sat on the edge of her bed waiting patiently for her to finish cleaning herself off from his best friend that tried to kill her while under some sort of trance.

He put his head in his hands and held back his tears. He had almost lost the two most important people in his life… He almost lost her, again. He needed to just tell her how he felt before another near death experience. He has tried keeping her out of all of this to keep her safe, he has tried including her to keep her safe… none of it was working. He didn't want her to move away and leave him so he has been trying to keep her out of everything as much as possible, only telling her the crucial facts, but it was all in vein as it seemed.

Before he knew it he heard the shower turn off and her step out. He heard her rustling with a towel and her clothes trying to rush to put them on. She opened the door and walked out shutting the light off quickly so as not to wake Jared. She then sat down on the bed next to him, no longer smelling of gasoline.

"I guess I'm stuck with gasoline soaked Shoes" she said looking down at her converse that wreaked of gas.

"Didn't you bring your running shoes?" he asked her. Chloe smirked slightly at him not understanding her meaning that her shoes will smell of gasoline for a while, not the fact that she had no other shoes.

"I can't just wear those out? They were expensive! And I don't want to ruin the instep or treading. _I_ actually take cross-country seriously" Chloe answered sarcastically. _Is she seriously joking with him right now?_ He looked at her raising an eyebrow and she let a small smile slip out before she looked away. _Good god she was perfect, just tell her dude, just tell her while you still have the chance… when we get home he'll do it._ He told himself chickening out for the moment… but it was going to happen.

"I'm sorry about Scott… you do know that he would never…" Stiles tried comforting her while defending his other best friend. Chloe turned back around to face him holding her bag of dirty clothes.

"I knew something was wrong the moment Scott threw me against the bus Stiles, Scott wasn't himself… I don't hold this or anything against him. He has a lot on his plate…" Chloe confirmed her feelings of comradery towards Scott's integrity.

"He through you against the bus?" Stiles said getting angry at his friend momentarily. Chloe rolled her eyes at his selective hearing.

"It's better than throwing me under the bus like when we used to play hide-n-go-seek" Chloe tried deflecting. Stiles bit the inside of his cheek holding back the smile at the fond memory of their childhood. "He did drop some deep truths out there though… I hope that he doesn't really think those things about me though… that would hurt" she admitted finally meeting his eyes that still held a small amount of fear in them. Stiles' heart broke at the sight of Chloe being afraid of his best friend. Stiles pulled her into his arms in a comforting embrace as they silently walked out of the dark hotel room and back to the scene of the crime to sleep on the bus.

Before either of them knew it, it was morning and they woke up after a shitty nights' sleep in their bus seats. The coach began yelling at them about how the meet was cancelled and they were heading home. Chloe leaned her head back against in her seat beside Stiles, just realizing she had a comforting arm around her shoulders and she had been sleeping on his shoulder. She closed her eyes trying to get comfortable for the long ride back home concealing the small smile from Stiles still protecting her. She felt rough… she was not only sore from sleeping on the bus, but also from getting thrown around like a rag doll, getting nearly choked to death and her hair almost ripped out of her head.

She suddenly felt stiles hitting her on the leg incessantly and annoyingly urging her to pay attention. She opened her eyes only to be shocked beyond belief, Ethan was sitting in the seat directly in front of her next to Scott who looked just as shocked.

"I'm not sure what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life" Ethan said to him.

"Actually I saved your life" interjected Stiles "not that it matters…" Chloe put her hand on his knee squeezing hard to get him to shut up. Thankfully, Ethan continued

"So I'm gonna give you something… we're pretty sure Derek's still alive…" he said giving Scott a chance to adjust to the news, he looked at them bewildered for a moment before Ethan continued

"-but he killed one of our own, that means one of two things can happen. Ether he joins our pack, or Kahli goes after him, and we kill him… that's the way it works" he said with a tone of finality before standing to go back to his original seat.

"Yeah well your code of ethics there is a little barbaric, just an FYI" said Stiles at Ethan as he walked away. Chloe smacked him and he looked at her confused

"You just can't shut up can you?" she said looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Well if I had my breakfast this morning I would be less annoying and grumpy" said Stiles accusatorily.

"Are you really blaming your loud mouth on the fact I'm not feeding you a pop tart right now?" she asked him with a hint of laughter in her voice. Stiles crossed his arms and looked away from her out the window

"Maybe…" Chloe couldn't help but laugh at him

"Well it's about time you fed me a pop tart or something for breakfast" she told him with her own sassy morning attitude and put her head on his shoulder and begin to relax. Stiles, after a moment, unfolded his arms and wrapped one around her shoulders with a small smile on his face. He looks over to see Allison smiling at him with a knowing look, He rolled his eyes at her as his gaze fell on Lydia

"What you got there?" he asked her as Chloe opened her eyes to see what he was talking about. Lydia blew into the whistle and pulled her hand away to find a fine powder on it

"Wolfs bane" she said looking incredulously at Stiles, Chloe looked at her with her brows drawn together in confusion

"Like the poison for ware-wolves?" she asked tiredly. Stiles nodded then said

"So every time coach blew his whistle…Scott, Isaac, Boyd, and Ethan were breathing it in…" he vocalized the truth.

"That explains the behavior" said Lydia, _I knew Scott was off but were the others acting-up too? What did I miss while with Jarod or getting attacked by Scott?_ Stiles signaled to Lydia with his eyes to the open window behind her. Lydia knew exactly what he meant; she then through the whistle out the window without coach noticing.

"So… we didn't actually have to spend the night on this shitty bus then? It was the coach's whistle the whole time..." Chloe asked slightly miffed she didn't get to sleep in a bed last night. Stiles rolled his eyes before he settles back in his seat for the long ride home as Chloe rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes to sleep the entire way back to Beacon Hills.

Once they got back, seeing as it was Sunday, they all headed home when Scott caught up with Chloe walking towards Stiles' jeep

"Hey Chloe… I just wanted to tell you, to let you know that um… to say that I'm-"

"Scott, I forgave you the moment I knew something was wrong with that place, I know you would never randomly hurt an innocent person… I forgive you" she smiled up at him. Scott sheepishly smiled back, _I can see why Stiles loves her_ he thought as she patted him comfortingly on the shoulder which she returned before she walked towards his best friend's jeep _. She believes in everyone and everything and trusts with her whole being… once you've earned it_. He smiled at his friend's dopey grin he had looking at Chloe walk towards him, like how he once had done with Allison.

Chloe climbed into Stiles' jeep and exclaimed how exhausted she was over and over till Stiles threw his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She fell asleep within minutes in his jeep, so when they got home Stiles carried her out of his car and into her house, only having a little trouble with the front door. He got her upstairs and set her on her bed where she looked so peaceful... He quickly ran downstairs to grab her bag out of his car and shut his passenger door before going back upstairs in her house and placing her bag down quietly before feeling his own fatigue set in. Stiles lazily kicked off his shoes and then laid in bed next to her.

He was the big spoon as he gently wrapped his arm around her and molded his body to bend where hers did so they were the perfect fit. She was snuggled up tight to his chest and he didn't even mind her hair occasionally tickling his face. He didn't know why he randomly decided to do this, or even if this was ok… he just did it because he needed it, he needed to hold her just in case he never gets the chance to again. He fell asleep like that, both of them, comfortably warm and content.

Around two in the afternoon both Chloe and Stiles stirred awake and Chloe stretched her entire body arching her back, she felt much better laying in her soft bed rather than that bus. Her legs straightened out to crack her knees and she curled her toes, Chloe felt a warm hard body behind her. She opened her eyes slightly and saw she was in her room so it was most likely Stiles behind her enjoying her bed as well.

With her stretching, Chloe's butt shifted from arching her back in a stretch and hit Stiles' pelvis and created a friction that only 'wakened the beast'. Stiles' eyes shot open as he felt Chloe rub against his hips and his breathing became labored. Chloe finished stretching and settled back in to his warmth, nuzzling her body up against his with a content smile on her face. They had never napped together like this before, spooning, but she apparently liked it. With all her rubbing against him, Stiles couldn't control himself as he felt his traitorous downstairs begin to harden under Chloe's unintentional touch.

Stiles was frozen with his body still pressed against hers, his arms around her waist, and his pants beginning to pitch a tent right into his best friend's ass. One of his worse fears were coming true and he was frozen. His breathing hitched as he reached full length and his jeans were tight. Chloe's eyes shot open as she felt a part of Stiles move while the rest of him was still, his hard on pressed up against her butt, almost right in between her cheeks.

Chloe's breath caught too as she instantly felt herself get wet and a dull throbbing begin between her legs, her face flushed as her heart rate skyrocketed. _OMG what am I supposed to do in this situation? Is he sleeping again? He hasn't said anything, should I wake him up and tell him to roll over… I should I wake him up and tell him to just put it in me. God this feels so right, I'm getting hot right now, too much heat, my shirt is constricting, and so are his pants!_

Stiles was mortified as he felt Chloe awaken and go stiff because she could feel what was happening. He began blushing so hard turning bright red to his ears. He should say something and apologize to her… SHIT things were never going to be normal between them again! Stiles opened his mouth to speak

"Uh… I'm sorry, it's like the morning, accept the afternoon…" he said cautiously. Chloe nodded and in a small, clinched voice she responded

"Understandable…" Stiles could feel her breathing was labored as well as they were both frozen to each other. They should be pulling away from each other, but Stiles couldn't and Chloe was still there. Stiles saw her chest rise and fall quickly and it made him bite his lip in sexual curiosity as he slowly moved his head forward, now in the crook of her neck, watching her perfect chest rise and fall.

Chloe felt the hot air on her neck from his labored breathing and a shutter ran down her spine as she closed her eyes and bit her lip, just enjoying the heat growing in her stomach from Stiles' accidental touching her this way. _OH God please don't stop! Please don't ever stop_ she was begging him in her head.

Stiles was losing more of his control by the second. He shifted his gaze from her chest to slowly trail up her neck to her face that looked to be smiling shyly and blushing _._ Stiles trailed his hungry eyes from her face down her jaw and neck to rest on the open skin that was her shoulder. _No bra strap! There is no bra strap there! She's not wearing a b_ ra _! There are free boobs down there! Within grasp! Boobs._

His hard on inadvertently rubbed closer between her cheeks as he adjusted his gaze and body; causing an erotic gasp to escape Chloe's lips she had never made before. She opened her eyes and blushed, afraid to look at Stiles behind her. The color had drained from Stiles' face as he heard the most beautiful, and sexy sound accidently escape between her lips. _Holy shit I did that… I did that to her… what else can I do? And why haven't I been doing it till now?_ That made his penis twitch in his pants, getting even harder, _yeah if that's fucking possible at this point_.

Chloe's breathing was very labored as she was going out of her mind with pleasure… she couldn't think one solid thought; she was mush under Stiles' touch. She felt Stiles' fingers spread across her stomach, his large hands already hitting the bottom of her chest, she was loving it and wanted him to keep going. Her back slowly arched once again creating friction on his pelvis seeing as how he was already hard in between her ass cheeks, he felt her warmth radiate around his hard on and against his hips. The new feeling of warmth in that area of his drove Stiles up the wall, his body involuntarily moved on instinct without his permission and bucked his hips forward.

"Oh!" escaped Chloe's mouth as Stiles thrust into her backside. She felt herself get wet again as she laid there in shock pressed against him, she let her free hand clench the comforter in pleasure. Stiles' and Chloe's mouths' were open and both were breathing heard. Things were definitely heating up until a loud siren went off outside Chloe's window. They both froze again, unsure of what to do then Chloe sadly untangled her legs from his.

Stiles sat up and leaned over her looking out the window in her bed room and saw his Dad's police cruiser racing down the street away from his driveway. The previous mood was gone as worry now took over both of them

"What's going on?" asked Chloe sitting up

"Something happened, it may be another body" Stiles guessed. He got up and grabbed his phone off her desk to check for messages. There was one from Scott saying there was a ten car pile-up and the doctors were missing. Stiles turned around and looked at Chloe

"Something is going on at the Hospital with Scott and his mom" Chloe nodded and began to stand up

"Chloe…" he started and she looked up at him… his heart was still racing looking at her and he almost lost his focus again "…can you, please stay here? I almost lost you last night and I really don't want to put you back in danger so soon" asked Stiles with a saddened but pleading look on his face. Normally Chloe would've objected and gone anyway but she understood Stiles' plea… plus she was still hot and bothered and would need to take a shower. So she nodded and looked down at her feet

"Just be careful, and call me with any updates if they're sacrifices or just accidents" she said looking at the ground running a hand through her hair. Stiles stepped up and hugged her

"I promise, be back in no time" she felt his hard on press into her thigh again and she bit her lip to contain her gasp and giggle. She looked up at him and Stiles saw the laughter in her eyes as she could still feel his humiliation pressing into her leg.

She was so beautiful and her eyes were so alight with happiness, compared to the fear she was expressing last night when he'd almost lost her. He realized how close their faces were just now and froze staring into her green eyes. He couldn't tell if he should go for it or not, a few seconds ago they were basically dry-humping one another but anyone could get turned on if they were desperate enough… he wasn't sure if she wanted him to. _Just say it dude, tell her right now that you love her! Just go for it!_ Alas he chickened out and pulled away from her embrace not looking her in the eye as he walked out of her room awkwardly since he was still sporting a woody.

"I'll talk to you later then" he called behind him as he walked out of her room quickly and out of her house. He climbed into his jeep and started it quickly whipping out of her driveway and towards the hospital, his attention fully on the mission now.


	22. First Taken

***with that previous long chapter i thought i would follow it up with a rather short one to give your eyes a break :)***

Chloe sighed and then fell back on the bed _what the hell was that hot action? Was Stiles trying to get off with me? Does he… like me?_ Her heart raced as a huge smile spread across her face from ear to ear. _I knew he was jealous all those times with Aiden, and the blue shirt guy at Heather's birthday party!_ But then why wouldn't he look at her as he left? Was he ashamed of himself… did he regret what he did? _OH God he probably thinks I'm some disgusting skank now!_ She covered her face with her hands and let out an irritated groan. How where they going to be able to go on being friends after this? It was going to be so awkward!... maybe she should act like it never happened? Chloe took a cleansing breath then got up to take a shower… not using the shower head for anything other than cleaning herself off of the bad memories of the Glen Capri. She got out and dried herself off, deciding to just change into her pajamas since she knew she wasn't going anywhere today. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, the only way you could tell something had happened was the dark bruising on the side of her neck from Scott's fingers cutting off her air supply. She sighed and then went back to bed watching Netflix on her laptop until Stiles would call.

After her third movie she finally got a phone call from Stiles, she almost didn't answer because she couldn't trust herself to not say something stupid. She eventually swallowed her pride and answered on the last ring

"Hello?"

"Hey Chloe, Scott and I think there have been two more sacrifices… they're doctors at the hospital where Scott's mom works at. Since the first round of sacrifices were virgins, then warriors, and now we think the Darach has moved on to healers…"

"Like Scott's mom?" Chloe asked starting to get worried for her friend and his mom.

"Yeah… but Scott and Isaac set up a plan to watch over her for the night…" he trailed off. Stiles wasn't telling her something… she could always tell when he was lying

"Stiles?... what else happened?" she heard him sigh in defeat then answer her

"Danny was poisoned last night with mistletoe… he wasn't a sacrifice but a target… we don't know why" Chloe's breathing became erratic as anger started to flow through her

"Was he with Ethan when this happened?" she asked accusatorily

"Yeah… how'd you-" he started to ask

"I'm gonna kill him, I'm going to kill Ethan and his fucking twin brother!" she said angrily into the phone getting up and turning her light on.

"Whoa Chloe calm down, we spoke to Ethan and we know he didn't do it… if Ethan hadn't been around Danny would've been dead ok? No need to go on a killing spree for alphas… especially since they're alphas and they'd most likely kill you first" he added in his anxious speech he always did when he was uncomfortable or riled-up. Chloe let out a long sigh, calming herself down

"Fine… but when we get to school tomorrow you can't stop me from talking to Ethan in class"

"Chloe!" he shouted into the phone before she hung up on him. She was angry that her one lunch friend was hurt, Ethan was involved, she almost lost another friend to being a sacrifice, Scott's mom was being threatened just for being a nurse, and she was unbelievably sexually frustrated with Stiles right now; so all of her anger was pent up with in her and she had no release. She threw herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillow till her throat was raw… why does everything have to go to shit all at once?! She sighed and turned off her light as she rolled over trying to go to sleep.

The next day she woke up slightly less angry and got dressed for school. She didn't feel like trying today so she grabbed a long sleeved grey shirt and put some blue jean shorts on with it. The length of the bottom of the shirt bothered her so she tied it in a knot on her side. She put on her grandmother's necklace and Heather's shorter one and then went to braid her long hair over her shoulder. I was rather loose but again… not really caring. She brushed her teeth and noticed the very noticeable bruises on her neck she had yet to show her father… which was not going to be today, she was not in the mood to tell him anything of major importance today. She grabbed her concealer she usually only used under her eyes and hid the bruises on her neck as best as she could. She then finished putting herself together half-assed then left the bathroom. She grabbed her Keds and slipped them on as she headed down stairs. She made Pop tarts for both her and Stiles then heard his engine rev into her driveway. She called back to her dad who was in his office that she'd see him later

"Ok Chloe, love you!" he said waving her off

"Love you most!" she said walking down the hallway leaving. She walked out of her house and shut her front door behind her. She then walked to Stiles' jeep repeating her mantra in her head ' _just act like nothing happened'_ over and over until she opened the car door to hop in. He was on his phone texting not noticing her. She smiled to herself as she sat down in her seat quietly, throwing her bag in the back and pulling out her breakfast munching on it waiting on Stiles to finish his text. When he finally looked up he saw her and smiled apologetically

"Sorry, Scott and I are still working on where the Darach will strike next" Chloe nodded and smiled.

"No problem, but can we go to school now?" she asked cheekily. Stiles shot her a play-glare then backed out of her driveway taking off towards the school. She held his pop tart out to him and instead of him taking a bite out of it like usual, he reached his hand out and took it from her putting it in his own mouth. Her heart sank a little but she knew he was distracted with finding out what was going on and trying to solve it before anyone else was taken.

She looked down at her hands in her lap and just knew what kind of day it was going to be… Stiles was going to be too distracted and probably leave school trying to figure everything out; while she would get left behind all alone to be stuck with Ethan in the last hour of the day. _This was going to be fun._

She called it, as after fourth hour Stiles and Scott were both gone to go after Deaton, Scott's boss, a Druid himself she had recently learned, was taken. She was worried for Scott's sake since he had so much on his plate already, but she was glad that at least it wasn't his mom. Lunch period came around and Danny was still recuperating in the hospital, so she sat alone. She began eating when she heard a voice ask

"Is this seat taken?" She looked up to see Jarod. She smiled up at him and shook her head no. Jarod smiled and sat down across from her smiling back

"So… where did you go after I went to sleep back at the Motel?" She looked down at her food remembering the series of terrifying events. She put on a brave face and a fake smile and looked back up at him

"Honestly? I got bad vibes from the place and ended up sleeping on the bus with a few other people" she chuckled

"I bet you felt really proud of that decision?" he joked with her, this time she let out a genuine laugh… that was the least comfortable sleep of her life. "So… why are you sitting here alone?" he asked. Chloe smiled sadly up at him

"Well I usually sit with Danny, but he got- food poisoning last night and is in the hospital." Jarod looked sullenly down at the table

"Oh… I'm sorry" he offered and she gave him a weak smile

"So why are you sitting over here with me? Don't you have your other friends to sit with?" she asked curiously.

"Usually, but you're my new friend and I wasn't about to let you sit alone" he told her giving her a genuine smile. Chloe smiled warmly back, she knew she liked Jarod for a reason, he was such a sweet guy. They began to eat in a comfortable silence when all of a sudden the group of jocks that had been picking on Jarod in the parking lot of the Glen Capri walked up to their table. Chloe looked at them and gave them a warning glance… she was not in the mood for their shit, they had no reason to be picking on him. Their teammates came to a stop in front of them, looked in between both herself and Jarod before the Leader dropped a twenty on the table and they walked away. Chloe cocked at eyebrow and turned to Jarod who gave her a sheepish look

"I may have also come over here because those guys didn't believe you would even let me sit with you for more than a minute… you can have the money if you want, I just wanted to prove a point and to shut their jerk-faces up" he said glaring over at them. Chloe at first was a little mad and offended, she could feel a feminist rant building inside her. Then she noticed Jarod and how ashamed he was of trying to stop a bully, she looked down at her tray of food

"Why would they think you couldn't sit by me?" she asked in confusion at the bullies' logic.

"Well… it's because you're like… and then I'm not at all…and…" stuttered Jarod not even daring to look at her. Chloe blushed and smiled at him, _he thought I was out of his league? And apparently so did the jocks?... then why was everyone mean to me saying I was the girl who caused accidents?_... she was baffled by this news; she had never been 'varsity' to a 'JV' person socially before. She normally didn't pay attention to, or care about social hierarchies in high school. They were just a source of unwarranted drama and petty bullying fueled by narcissism and misplaced sexual frustration.

"Thank you Jarod, that's really sweet of you" she told him and he blushed at her. She smiled at him and added "but don't make a habit of objectifying women and lowering standards for your self… and if you ever need to prove a point to those ass holes, run it by me quickly next time, I would love to help you out." Jarod chuckled and finally met her gaze. "Who knows, by the time we bleed them dry we can afford to buy a car" Jarod smiled up at her feeling less ashamed of himself when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

Chloe and Jarod parted ways and Chloe went to her next class with Allison; who told her about the map in her father's office and how she might know where Deaton is. Chloe was appreciative to be kept in the loop about things, even if she couldn't contribute a lot to the situations she was the person information was vented to until they figured something out. She was happy with her role in more of the background and not on the front lines where she could be easily killed.


	23. First Assignment

Chloe had just received a text from Stiles right before her next class that he left to go to the hospital to see Danny.

 **Send him my condolences and that I miss him!**

She told him, missing her lunch partner.

 **And also be careful, if things are happening at the hospital, I don't want you getting hurt.**

After her seventh hour was over she walked to her locker to grab her books for her last class when she got a reply from Stiles

 **The Alphas are going after Derek, we're still trying to find Deaton, get a ride from Allison. Stay safe**

That message chilled her to her bones. Things were happening and everyone she knew was in danger. Danger was everywhere and she was a helpless sitting duck, useless. She felt the stress settling in as she texted Allison for a ride

 **I'm sorry I can't, I have errands to run after school…**

She knew it must be important so she didn't press any further. She walked to her class thinking of who else she could call to get home. She walked into her last class of the day walking past Ms. Blake's room. The English teacher didn't have a class but her door was ajar; concern was suddenly raised for her favorite teacher as she stuck her head in,

"Hello? Ms. Blake? Are you in here?" there was no reply as she stepped into the room. She saw her teacher's purse still next to her desk and papers scattered on the ground… something felt wrong. She left the eerie classroom to head to her last class to see Ethan and Aiden were gone. Something was happening and she had to figure it out… why would Ethan and Aiden both be gone?

She knew for a fact Ms. Blake always stayed late to work on her lesson plans since that's how she got trapped in the basement by Scott and this Derek guy she has yet to meet; yet another adventure she was not told about until afterwards but glad to have missed it seeing as it involved 'rabid werewolves' _… at least that's what Stiles had told her._ She remembered Stiles vaguely saying that she had a thing going with Derek, whom he hated, and it made him uncomfortable every time he was in her class.

 _OMG that's it! Ms. Blake is dating Derek, who is an alpha, the evil alphas want Derek in their pack, to use leverage the evil alpha's that were "missing" from her class took Ms. Blake to use against Derek!_ Ha-Ha! I figured something out! She immediately pulled out her phone and texted Stiles

 **I think the twins took Ms. Blake! She and they are both missing before school is out…**

She hid her phone as her biology teacher looked over at her and she innocently smile back. Not a moment later Stiles responded

 **We're still making a plan and trying to find Deaton, Isaac and Boyd are protecting Derek, I'll find Ms. Blake… can you wait for her to see what she knows when she's back at the school?**

Chloe rolled her eyes, first he wants her home now he wants her at the school… _make up your mind Stilinski!_ She was also flattered that he trusted her with this. Also the fact that he stated 'When she gets back' not 'if'. He was so amazing… why didn't other girls see it?

 **Can do… please keep me updated… be safe.**

Chloe put her phone away before her teacher got too angry at her. When class got out she walked without purpose to her locker wondering what to do with herself while waiting for Ms. Blake. She was happy to be doing her part in helping out but this was boring. She grabbed her homework and walked to Ms. Blake's room and sat in one of the desks and finished all her pre-calculous homework when she got a text from Stiles

 **We found the pattern to know where the bodies will be found, we know where Deaton is, and Scott is going to save him. Derek's place is being attacked. Lydia and I are heading there now…**

Chloe let out a shuttering breath, she didn't want anyone to be hurt but she was glad for the one piece of good news and that Deaton was going to be saved. She was just starting to stress over Stiles and Lydia, the two humans running into a ware-wolf fight. She was worried about poor Ms. Blake and how scared she must be… she didn't really know anything besides how Derek was a wolf and he was an alpha… well that's all she _should_ know but if those two have 'pillow talked' she may know more. She looked around and saw out the window of the classroom that the sun was setting… _how long have I been here? Dad was going to kill me._ She pulled out her phone to call her Dad… Straight to voicemail, he was working late and was in a meeting

"Hey Dad, just calling to let you know I'm at the school late working on a project… I'll be home later, I think my teacher can give me a ride, love you to the moon and back, bye." She put her phone down and then began on her English homework, trying to distract herself from worrying. But her English only made her think of Ms. Blake which reminded her of why she was here so late. She let out a calming breath and stared at her phone daring it to buzz with a message. She began glaring at it when it suddenly went off and it caused her to jump. She smiled at her self

"I am magical" she said to herself then picked up her phone and read the text

 **Scott and my Dad saved Deaton, Derek is alive, Ms. Blake is ok… Boyd is dead.**

Chloe's jaw dropped… Boyd was dead? How? Did the alphas do it? What happened? More questions ran through her mind and she began to feel her heart ache with sadness for another one of them lost. She looked up at the ceiling and tried holding back the tears. _Everyone else is ok… at least be thankful for that._ Sure, she had only seen Boyd in passing but he always sent her a nod signifying that he knew she knew about him. She heard the door click as it opened, ripping her from her thoughts as she whipped her head around to see Ms. Blake walking listlessly into her classroom with a saddened look on her face

"Ms. Blake?" she asked hesitantly, she was happy to see her alive but worried how she might react to all the crazy shit she'd just been exposed to.

"Oh, Chloe… what are you doing here? Isn't it kind of late for you to be here?" her teacher asked

"I'm here because…" How should she put this? "…I'm here because I was worried about you, with all the crazy shit that's happened around here, I just wanted to make sure you're ok…" she trailed off as Ms. Blake nodded at her and giving her a small smile. Chloe watched her start to pick up the papers that had been knocked off her desk, most likely from the scuffle with the twins.

"Well thank you Chloe but I think it's time you went home" she said to her, not making eye contact. Chloe nodded and started packing up her stuff.

"It's just that… I know I would be scared and confused if I was attacked by a bunch of crazed birds, then by two ware-wolves, started dating an alpha, only to be kidnapped by two evil twin werewolves." She added trying to get a response from Ms. Blake

She turned towards her English instructor, throwing her heavy bag onto her shoulder, to see Ms. Blake staring at her

"H-How do you… how much do you know about this Chloe?" Ms. Blake asked her standing up straight with her purse.

"More than you think… one of my best friends is a ware-wolf and I sit between two evil twins everyday while trying to stop kidnappings almost every night… I-I thought you were one of them Ms. Blake, I thought I had lost another teacher…" Chloe swallowed back her tears and Ms. Blake smiled at her

"Thank you for being concerned about me Chloe, like on the first day of class… I have to say it'll be nice to be able to talk about all this crazy stuff with someone" She said to her smiling. Chloe smiled back and walked forward towards the door when she heard a really strange noise of air being sucked up like a quiet vacuum… or someone breathing in deeply. Suddenly, Ms. Blake stopped her

"Do you need a ride home Chloe?" she asked. Chloe sighed in relief

"Yes, thank you so much!" she let out a sigh of relief of not having to walk home in the dark or have to call her Dad for a ride. "I just have to drop some stuff off in my locker quick, then can I meet you in the front of the school?" she asked in gratitude.

"I'll find you there" agreed her teacher as she continues to pick up and organize her desk. Chloe fast walked to her locker down the long dark hallways. She didn't like the school at night, it gave her the creeps after the stories Stiles has told her. She made it to her locker quickly and threw in her books for the homework she had finished inside, only leaving her English textbook in her bag as she closed the door and begun her trek back to the front doors. Chloe was so ready to head home she pulled out her phone to finally respond to Stiles

 **I've talked to Ms. Blake… she's ok, don't think she knows EVERYTHING, just shaken up a little. I've asked her to give me a ride home.**

She hit send, then put her phone away inside her backpack and opened the front doors and walked out into the cool night air. The only illumination were the street lights in the parking lot and single standing light post at the bottom of the steps. She stepped into the light looking around for Ms. Blake to pull her car up but didn't see anyone… She bit her lip nervously… she was getting a feeling of paranoia… something watching her; fear ran down her spine. She could feel in the pit of her stomach something was wrong, there was danger near. Her heart rate picked up as she began looking around her, back at the school, and out at the parking lot. _Where the HELL is Ms. Blake?!_ She turned to look back at the school and saw Ms. Blake standing behind her. She jumped and let out a small shriek before placing a hand over her heart and smiling at her

"Oh, Hi Ms. Blake… you scared me, we should get going it's kind of late, my Dad will be worried." She said wanting to get her and her teacher out of there as soon as possible.

"Sorry I scared you Chloe…?" Ms. Blake said to her as her kind smile then suddenly slipped off her face to give her a cold stare. _WTF?_ "…Who would ever wanna scare the girl who causes problems?" Chloe scrunched her brow at her teacher in shock and confusion… why was she saying these things to her? _Wasn't she supposed to be FOR the whole anti-bullying thing? Something was wrong with Ms. Blake, had those douche-wolves done something to her?_

"Ever since the first day I saw you I knew you were strong Chloe, a strong little girl who cared about the right people, a strong little girl that had death constantly stalking her… sounds kind of like a tragedy novel doesn't it?" she asked with a glare beginning to mar her pretty face. Chloe was growing very suspicious and scared, she took a step back away from Ms. Blake down the stairs. _Something is definitely off with her, and it's scaring the crap out of me._

"Ever since that night… when the driver was a practice sacrifice. I didn't see that you were in there till it was too late… but you lived. I can't have any witnesses Chloe…" She lifted her head and sniffed the air making the same noise Chloe had heard earlier of air being sucked up… _Was she sniffing the air like an animal?_ "-Especially not virginal ones."

Chloe's eyes grew wide in fear, she felt violated in the sickest way, as she began taking faster steps backwards down the cement stairs of the school. _How could she know that? How could she possibly know about that?!_ Ms. Blake then took after her in a dead sprint causing Chloe to scream in terror as she threw her only weapon, her textbook filled backpack, and it hit her teacher in the face giving her enough time to take off down the stairs and run into the parking lot. _Ms. Blake was the Dark figure in the road! Ms. Blake was the Darach! Ms. Blake killed Heather! She killed all those other people! She wants to kill me!_ Chloe took off in the direction of the road running for her life.

"I can't have any virgin witnesses Chloe! Especially when they are such perfect sacrificial material!" she hears Jennifer Blake scream menacingly behind her. _OH My God, she was going to make me the last virgin sacrifice! Oh god I am going to be taken like Heather! I'm going to die_. Chloe could feel her hands shake from the adrenaline, the fear, and the cold as she was running down the parking lot towards the road, tears streaming down her face. _NO! Not like this! I am not going to die like this! I will not be one of those gruesome sacrifices!_ But no one was coming to her rescue this time.

Last time her life was threatened, her friends came to her rescue… they were all busy now... or believed that she was safe and had a ride home with a non-serial killer. A random moment popped into Chloe's head about what Scott had said while under influence of the wolfs-bane. "There's no hope…not for me… not for Derek… not for Chloe." Was Scott foreshadowing this series of events? Was Scott going to succeed in fighting off the Alphas? Was Derek, their alpha, going to survive them as well? Was she going to die at the hands of the Darach? She kept running for her life as she made long strides down the road away from the murderer chasing her. _The Darach is going to kill me… and my friends or Uncle John is going to find my body._ Chloe let a sob escape her lips as she kept pushing herself at full speed. _NO! I will fight this until it drags me away screaming, I will not give up that easily!_ She pushed herself harder running further ahead down the road. Chancing a quick glance behind her only to be mortified by the black mass right on her tail reaching out towards her making her heart leap into her chest and eyes open wide in terror. The white face in the middle of it all was scarred and disfigured with mangled flesh; comparable to a terrifying and ugly Halloween mask. Its eyes glowed menacingly igniting the fear within her core, creating more adrenaline to move faster away from the psychotic murderer.

Ahead of her she saw a pair of head lights coming down the road. A glimmer of hope began to make her heart rise as she sprinted how her life depended on it. _It's just like the home stretch to a race, soon you'll be home and laughing this all off…_

"HELP!" she screamed, another sob escaped her and more tears came down her face "Stop!" Then she recognized the headlights attached to the eco-friendly car. Her heart soared at the thought of Allison coming to save her… She was still a ways away but she kept running towards her "Help!" she screamed out of breath. She glanced behind her to see if she could make it to her friends' car in time, the dark figure was gone but she didn't trust the dark woods surrounding her and the road. She continued running at full speed towards her only chance at safety when she saw the black car then jerk to her side of the road and stop.

"Allison!" she screamed running towards it. _Almost there! I can make it! I'm almost safe!_

"Chloe?" she heard her call out to her confused. Her headlights were blinding her and she came to a stop putting her hands up.

"Oh my god Allison?!" She cried out trying to see her, it was eerily quiet as she caught her breath but she was safe now.

"CHLOE LOOK OUT!" she heard Allison scream as she felt a pair of dark arms envelop her and grab around her waist. She knew the Darach had her and she sobbed in panic trying to fight her teacher off. She let out a scared and frustrated scream as the darkness took over her vision.

 ***DUN DUN DUN!***


	24. First Broken

***This chapter is kind of my tribute chapter as a reminder for all those who have those dark thoughts of leaving us, there are people out there who love and will miss you when you're gone. Stay strong, i love you***

Allison was driving back home after visiting her grandfather to get answers. She saw something on the side of the road; she was hoping it wasn't a deer who was going to jump in front of her car like it had with Lydia. Once she got close she noticed it was a person waving their arms trying to get her attention. She begun to slow down, she might as well do her good deed for the day. He had begun to slow down when she saw the person was running at a full sprint in non-running attire, _that's weird… especially at night?_ She thought as she tried to get a better look at who it was, when she was about 200 hundred feet away from the runner she recognized who it was. Allison slammed on her brakes and swerved over to the side of the road Chloe was on, she opened her door and stepped one foot out

"Chloe?" she called out in concerned confusion finally seeing her face, she looked terrified and had tears streaming down her face. Why was she here so late? Was she coming from the school? Isaac or Scott had probably been texting her informing her of everything but she turned her phone off to go visit her evil relative. Chloe was the normal one that helped with the strategy, she was never in the action… Stiles had asked all of them to keep her out of the danger as much as possible. So why is she alone at night running at top speed waving her down looking terrified-?

"Oh my God Allison?!" Chloe cried out slowing her pace to a stop in front of her car to catch her breath and shielding her eyes from her headlights. Allison stepped out from behind her door to go to her and ask what was going on; when in her car's headlights she saw a dark creature shoot out from the darkness with terrifying speed and appear behind Chloe with a haunting white face. Allison's eyes bugged out of her head and her heart jumped into her throat in panic and fear. _Chloe was running for her life from the Darach! It was trying to take her! NO! NO! NO! Not her!_

"CHLOE LOOK OUT!" she screamed as she ran to her. _I don't have any weapons on me, SHIT! I still had training and would fight for my friend's life!_ The Darach grabbed Chloe and she let out a scream of pure dread and struggled in its grasp. Right before she could reach her, the Darach disappeared in a wisp of black smoke along with Chloe. Allison stood there for a minute alone trying to grasp what just happened.

It just took her, the Darach just took Chloe, she was going to be a sacrifice, Chloe was going to die this time and she nor any of them could save her. Allison felt her knees give out and she stumbled back in panic and shock… NO, not Chloe! She was the most innocent of them all! Stiles was going to kill her when she told him… She felt her heart begin to break as she slid down her car to the ground feeling the asphalt of the road digging into her hands as she let out a restrained cry of frustration and sadness echoing off the trees and empty road. She had let down her friend who was going to be brutally murdered and sacrificed… and all they could do was find her body. She sat there for a few minutes with tears running down her face before calling Scott who was inevitably with everyone else and could break the news.

She turned on her phone with shaking hands but trying to apply her training and trying to keep her cool in this high stress situation. She checked her texts and as she expected she was kept up to date on what had happened by Isaac to who told her about the fight at Derek's and Boyd's death. Her heart sank even more as the bad news kept rolling in. She knew Scott had gone after Deaton to rescue him from being taken, she hoped he was ok.

After checking her one text from Scott she saw that he had succeeded in saving Deaton, and Allison accepted the good news momentarily before the guilt re-took her over. _What if by losing Deaton, the Darach took Chloe instead to keep the balance? But she wasn't a healer or a teacher or a solider… OMG she was a virgin!_ Chloe is going to be killed because Allison wasn't fast enough _._ Stiles and Lydia were off doing something else together and she dreaded having to talk to him the most. She had just gone to him earlier and been all protective over her friend of him. She knew Chloe had a huge crush on him and also knew how Stiles had been in love with her for forever. How do you tell your friend that you let the love of their life get murdered because you weren't quick enough?

A few tears escaped her eyes before Allison wiped her eyes and got up off the ground and brushed herself off before going to her car and sitting in the driver's seat. She quickly drove to the school and immediately picked up on how eerie it felt. She parked near the front and walked towards the steps out of habit and saw Chloe's unmistakable back pack covered in buttons and its contence strewn across the stairs. Using her tracking skills, Allison could tell Chloe had swung it out as a weapon before taking off. Chloe's frightened face flashed across her vision and Allison almost lost what little composure she had as she pulled her phone back out and dialed Scott's number.

Scott hounded her with questions about where she was and she found her throat constricting as she was trying to find the courage to tell him. She informed him about speaking to Gerard and what he told her about the Alpha pack. Then she swallowed and slowly told him about the series of heart breaking events that led to Chloe's kidnapping.

"I saw it, the Darach… it took her" she pushed out.

"You saw the Darach?! Who did it take?!" cried out Scott through the receiver, Allison could picture the look of fear and worry on his face.

"Scott… it took Chloe" she finished. Saying the sentence out loud only solidified her failure and the sharp pain of guilt she felt as her heart broke. Scott was silent in shock and most likely anger as Allison took this moment to tell him her theory of how Chloe fought it on the steps of the school with her bag before running. Scott was distressed but still tried to reassure her that everything was ok and that they would find her. Allison hated that fact that her heart wanted to believe him as it always did, but her head knew that she was most likely going to be dead when they found her. Allison held herself together then told Scott she would call the police and afterwards they should tell Stiles.

"jeez… how am I going to tell him?" Scott asked sounding sad. After what he had just gone through with her and now she was gone…

"Just tell him what you know, then I'll fill in what I know… it's all we can do" Allison told him trying to stay strong. Scott agreed and told him that he would meet her at Stile's house.

She ended her call with Scott before she quickly dialed the Sheriff's department and informed the Sheriff himself of seeing Chloe getting kidnapped. She hated having to lie about her friend's circumstance and chances as she told him there was nothing she could've done because she was still too far away since she was coming to give her a lift home. She could hear the Sherriff's voice clinched in worry and sadness because he knew about the result of the kidnappings better than most.

Allison waited for the police to arrive at the school and give her statement. Allison tried to remain strong as she sent Scott a text to go tell Stiles and she would meet him at the Stilinski house in a bit. Once Allison was cleared to leave the scene she booked it from the school to Stiles' house. She pulled into the driveway and saw the house lights on and Scott's bike out front, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and get her emotions under control. She got out of her car and went to the front door of the Stilinski house, she had never actually been inside so she didn't feel comfortable just walking in like she did at Lydia's. Scott opened the door and ushered her in.

"So?..." Allison asked in anticipation of how Stiles had taken it. Scott shook his head and looked over her shoulder. Allison followed his line of sight and saw Stiles leaning against the wall with his head in his hands freaking out, the scene made her heart break further. Allison stepped closer towards the broken boy leaning against the wall

"Stiles?" she asked unsurely as her voice wavered from her own tears wanting to escape. Stiles looked up at her with sad eyes but his mouth held a firm frown of anger. He stood up slowly looking at her intensely.

"What happened?" he asked with a strong tone that she had never heard him use before and Allison was slightly taken aback as she felt her chest and throat tighten at the painful memory of watching Chloe get taken. Stiles stepped towards her quickly and grabbed her shoulders with a very tight grip. "What happened Allison? Why was she taken?" he yelled at her.

Scott grabbed his friend off her and Allison let a few tears escape before she calmed herself and prepared to tell him everything. Allison started with her theory of what happened at the School up to the point where Allison saw her in the road and watched in horror as she screamed before disappearing. Stiles let go of Scott with new tears in his eyes and backed up into the wall again before sliding down onto the floor with the most gut-wrenchingly lost and sad look on his face. Scott moved to sit next to him but didn't touch him and Allison sunk to her knees in front of him still.

"Why her?" Stiles barely croaked out and Allison lost it. Her tears fell as she grabbed his hand.

"Stiles, I am so sorry… I wasn't fast enough-" Stiles wouldn't make eye contact with either of his friends as he ripped his hand out of her grasp and stood up and angrily walked across the room running his hand through his hair as his breathing picked up to near panic attack status. Allison couldn't have known that those were the exact words Chloe had said to him last time one of his friends were kidnapped... but this time it was Chloe who was missing; his Chloe.

Allison covered her mouth with her rejected hand and Scott stood and helped her up giving her a meaningful look. Allison swallowed her tears and nodded at him. She knew that this was a time for a best friends' comfort. She understood Stile's anger and grief.

Allison took her leave and drove home, once there she practically ran into her Dad's arms and cried telling him about Chloe and begging him to help her. He said nothing as he held his daughter to him comforting her. He would try his best for her… Chloe was one of the few friends he's heard about that he approved of… she was innocent and a good, safe choice of a friend for his daughter.

Allison called Lydia and told her the news and recounted her story for the last time aloud, to her best friend. Lydia was shocked and sad but it was Allison who was the crying mess feeling guilty over her friend's disappearance. After the girls calmed each other down and comforted the other one with false hope of finding Chloe and not her body, Allison then went to bed. She replayed the moment when Chloe was enveloped in the arms of that murderous creature and screamed in horror. Allison made a vow to find her and avenge her friend if it killed her.


	25. First Survival

***In honor of that AMAZING premiere last night I thought i would do an early update! This one is another long one for you guys! this is basically just the hazing in-and-out of consciousness that Chloe experienced while underneath the Nemeton***

Chloe woke up feeling groggy and in pain as she tried to stretch to relieve the tension in her back she realized three things

1) Her hands were tied behind her back around a pole and she couldn't break her bonds.

2) She was sitting on a dirt floor covered in leaves and roots in some dark underground room.

3) She was alone.

Chloe remembered Ms. Blake turning into the Darach and chasing her away from the school on to the road where she found Allison. But she didn't keep running to get into her car and having her drive away, she stupidly stopped giving the Darach the chance to take her. Now she was going to die and not only would she make Allison watch her being taken, like she had with Heather. She was going to traumatize all of them for life. She felt terrible having to put Allison through the amount of guilt she had felt watching Heather being taken. She didn't wish that on anyone. _I guess I am the Daphne of the group..._

She was just glad that she hadn't been hurt trying to save her… what if she had gotten in the car with her? Would the Darach cause them to get into a car accident just like the first time, would Allison have survived unlike her first driver? She couldn't bear to think of any of her friends being dead, it wasn't an option!

She spent the next countless amount of hours sitting uncomfortably, shivering in fear of when Jennifer Blake was coming to kill her… how had she not seen it? How had no one seen it? Derek was a supernatural creature that was apparently fucking her and he didn't see it… how powerful was Ms. Blake that she could fool everyone?

Her fear and adrenaline wore off after staying awake for approximately two days. She began to fade in and out of consciousness while her strength left her body. She hadn't eaten while sitting in that hole in the ground shivering in fear trying to listen for someone coming to kill her. After the third day she could hardly keep her eyes open, the only sounds were her growling stomach and her screaming thoughts. She was passing between consciousness and unconsciousness when she heard footsteps above her. She opened her eyes enough to look over towards the stairs so see if it was just her imagination again or if someone was really coming.

Suddenly, the doors at the top of the stairs were ripped open and she heard an argument. She sat up in fear, eyes wide open and terrified looking across at the column of light that came from the stairs. Freedom was so close she could taste the fresh air and it made her cry in frustration as she fought against her bound wrists and kicking her feet trying to escape, her attempts that she knew are in vein.

A body is then shoved down the stairs and lands unconscious on the dirt floor before her. Chloe was in the farthest corner from the stairs but watched as Ms. Blake slowly walked down the stairs towards the limp body. Chloe's heart rose into her throat and she began hyperventilating as she watched her "death" strut towards her. But Ms. Blake didn't say anything too her, just gave her a sinister smile as she walked over to the limp body and tied it up with rope in a more complicated matter than she was. The body was hoisted up and leaned against a support beam like she was and tied to it. Jennifer the Darach walked away silently leaving the two of them down there to wait for their demise. Chloe looked over at the body to see if she knew who it was and she almost cried again to see the Sheriff in front of her. _NO! Not him too!_ She cried in her mind as she began to panic, she was overjoyed to see him but heartbroken to find him tied up with her here. _Poor Stiles, he has got to be losing his fucking mind trying to find them… or their bodies._ She shed a tear for him as she felt sorry for causing him so much stress, Stiles was about to lose his only parent and one of his other oldest friends… he had told her that summer day at the pond that he didn't know what he would do if he lost her… not trying to be conceded or vein but Stiles had lost too many people he was close to in his life like his mom, and Heather. He had almost lost his best friend and herself a few days ago… and now he was going to have to find his father's and her body. It was going to destroy him.

The small burst of adrenaline Chloe had received upon her fear of seeing the Darach, who was going to kill her at some point and the anticipation was driving her insane, was making her slowly fade out and she dropped her head to the side to sleep. About an hour later she heard a noise, she took a deep breath of the dusty air and tried opening her eyes to see what the noise was.

"Hey…Hey you over there, are you ok?" she heard another person ask. She then remembered the Sheriff being thrown down here with her and slowly picked her head up

"Uncle John?" she asked in a small dry voice. She looked over at the Sheriff, whose jaw dropped looking at her

"Chloe?!" he cried struggling with his restraints to get over to her.

"It's me, I'm here" she said trying to comfort him and calm him down. He looked up at her with a pair of sad, fatherly eyes

"I thought… I have been looking for you everywhere" She heard his voice break and watched the Sheriff's eyes get watery. Chloe let a few sobs escape looking at him in gratitude

"Well you found me…" she said with her weak voice. The Sheriff chuckled at her out of shock

"How are you making jokes right now?" he asked her incredulously. She shrugged weakly

"It feeds my soul… since nothing else has for two and a half days" she then let out an airy dry cough and the Sheriff frowned at her in pity.

"Chloe I-… I am so glad you're alive, it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do when I had to tell my best friend since middle school that his daughter, and my surrogate niece, had been taken." Chloe felt a sob crawl out of her chest once more thinking of her dad and her mom how worried they would be and how heartbroken they were knowing about the supposed serial killer and that they would most likely find her body somewhere in the woods. Chloe tried calming down with her breathing because hyperventilating, she discovered over the last few days, made her pass out from exhaustion. With tears still falling she got her breathing under control

"I'm so happy to see you too John… just not like this, I'm so sorry you got dragged into all of this the way you did" she said as she gave him a pitying look.

"Do you know about all of this stuff? Like the werewolves and this Alpha pack?" Chloe nodded at him with watery eyes and sighed.

"I know this all sounds crazy but it's all real, it's all true, and it's happening…" she said staring at the ceiling like she had been over that past couple days. It was silent between them for a moment before Chloe got up the courage to ask

"So how are they?... my parents." She clarified not changing her stare from the one spot on the ceiling.

"Well, you're Dad's a mess and I had to go over there a couple times to make sure he ate before your mom flew down, she's been staying with him… I think her coming here made each of them fell less alone in their search for you… their both in the station every day waiting to hear any news on you." He finished and Chloe held back tears at the thought of her parents together sitting in the sheriff's office in near tears looking for her. She let one tear escape as she took a breath

"…how is everyone else? Any new developments on the Alpha pack?" she glanced over at the Sheriff briefly so see him shaking his head

"I'm sorry I don't know much… I literally _just_ got thrown in to this" he apologized. She nodded and looked back up at her spot on the ceiling.

"Stiles took it pretty hard at first… we found your stuff on the steps of the school and knew your friend who saw everything was telling the truth. Through all the interviews she had a brave face on but once I got home I could hear him screaming in his room… he, Scott and every one of you kids are so torn up trying to find you" the Sheriff told her. She silently cried thinking of all their faces filled with fear and stressed with another thing to worry and cry about. She then thought of Stiles and his honey-caramel eyes looking back at her in all those times with worry or happiness. She could hear his laugh dancing around in her head as she began silently sobbing again. What she wouldn't give to see those brown eyes again; to look into them as she told him what he meant to her. She thought about Stiles now frantically looking for his father, so she cried for the Sheriff.

"I can only imagine how he's doing right now without you… he really loves you, you know... y-you are his hero and… I am s-so s-sorry you are here right now" she said through her gasps for air due to her sobbing. She then felt light headed and blackness began to cloud the edges of her vision similar to when she was being choked… she couldn't catch her breath and was passing out again from crying.

"NO Chloe, come on stay with me… just breathe!" the Sheriff urged her to stay awake but she had already lost hope and the battle to stay conscious anymore and let the blackness consume her.

She woke up again hours later feeling weak as she heard a women's voice this time. She shot her head up and eyes open in fear that it was Ms. Blake coming to kill her or the Sheriff. She looked across and saw a woman also tied up same as the Sheriff who looked vaguely familiar.

"Chloe?! Oh thank god you're awake, everything is ok Hun. This is Melissa McCall, Scott's mom." He added, Chloe looked over at her and could see the resemblance.

"Sweetie? When was the last time you drank something or ate?" she asked, Chloe reminded her of Scott always worried about everyone else and had the same gentle and kind aura that just drew you to them. Chloe licked her dry lips and swallowed her scratchy throat from crying and starvation.

"Uh… um… like, three days?" she answered questioning herself on how long she'd really been down here.

"Ok… that's not good, she's gonna keep losing consciousness and getting weaker unless she eats something and gets fluids in her system…" she informed them

"So I'm either gonna die as a sacrifice or from starvation?... great to know I have options" she breathed out weakly, closing her eyes and leaning her head back to breathe.

"Your son's sarcasm is rubbing off on her John" Melissa said sadly smiling at her

"I'm afraid that is all her." She heard the sheriff say and she could hear the proud smile on his face

"She's a fighter… most people wouldn't be as functioning as she is at this point" said Melissa still looking over at the dirty, and weak girl who was holding on to consciousness by the tips of her fingers. "Chloe hun, you need to drink something to survive, and eat… I hate to say it but the next big bug that passes by… needs to be your next meal" Melissa said apologetically. _Gross, hell no!_ Chloe thought as she scrunched her brows together and tried to swallow but her throat was dry and it hurt… everything hurt; _I'm going to have to eat bugs to survive… just like Indiana Jones: Temple of Doom, I will not be the blonde whiny chick! I will take this like a champ!_

"Alright… you first" Chloe said to her, willing to survive but not wanting to do this alone.

"We're all going to do this" Uncle John reaffirmed, nodding his head reassuringly at Melissa who returned the gesture. Chloe took a deep breath and nodded before turning her head to the side and grabbing at the sand where she had felt a family of ants crawl over her hands a few days ago. When she squished a small pinch-full of ants in her fingers she painfully bent down to the side as far as she could go and licked what she could off her fingers for some sustenance. She repeated the process countless amounts of times until she became too light headed.

"That was the grossest thing I've ever done or eaten" Chloe mumbled trying to keep her bug lunch down. She heard the Sheriff gagging on something and she didn't want to know what, so she looked over at Melissa

"I remember you…" she whispered and Melissa screwed her brows together "…you're the nurse who helped me after the car accident my first night here…" Melissa nodded remembering the situation of seeing the scared, hurt, drenched and trembling little girl in an exam room needing an air cast. "That was the night that I first saw the Darach… it was the thing in the road that caused us to swerve and hit the tree…" She said looking at the Sheriff hoping to show him that the two worlds he now knew intertwined more than what he had only _just_ witnessed. "…ever since then the Darach has been following me, it took Heather at her party and attacked me there" she saw the Sheriff's jaw clench as she told him the story. "It kept taking the people out of the school and attacking us all because of that first night that I didn't die… she waited to sacrifice the last virgin in her ritual to get rid of the witness who saw her twice… She's going to kill me because I didn't die the first time…" she then looked away from the angry and teary eyed Sheriff to look over at Melissa who was also starting to tear up "…and I am so sorry you are here Melissa, I'm sorry this has to happen to you too… I know Scott will do everything in his power to find you." Her head ache worsened and became more light headed and bowed her head and let out a small groan as she sat by herself in the farthest dark corner from them. "I don't wanna be here anymore…" she cried in a pathetic sad tone that held more weight as it hit the 'guardians' that she just wanted to die.

"Chloe… we need you to stay with us ok sweetie" She heard Melissa call over to her.

"Chloe, come on we need you here, come on kid don't do this, Don't do this to your family and your friends that are looking for you, just for a little bit longer and they will find us… don't give up just yet" Chloe squeezed her eyes against her head ache as she felt her heart sink knowing this was futile but she decided to pretend for her Uncle John's sake and muttered a weak

"Ok…" she heard a collective sigh of relief from the two other people in the cellar as she picked her head up and leaned I against the rough support beam behind her. She didn't mean to drift off but this time she just fell asleep, she didn't pass out, after staying awake for so long and being emotionally and physically brought to the brink she just needed some sleep.

She woke up to a loud bang and shot her eyes open and her head spun from her jolt and quick movement. There was a storm outside and it was raining hard with strong winds… she had noticed it before but now it was worse. The loud thunder storm was directly over the top of them causing the ground to shake and small bits of dirt fall on top of them. The heavy rain water was beginning to seep through the ground and drip into the cellar that they were all being held captive in. There was a slow yet constant stream that was starting to drip a few inches to her right. Chloe sighed in aggravation, she knew that she needed to drink something before dying of dehydration. She leaned over and opened her mouth cringing as the first few drops of water landed on her chin and in her mouth, _I don't even want to know what is in this water, so unsanitary._ She groaned at this knowledge but mostly in relief of hydrating her dry throat, gaining the attention of the others in the room

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked weakly after she had patiently waited to get a mouthful of water, she felt terrible… she could barely even open her eyes.

"About as long as we have, you slept through last night and most of the day to day… we've got a new prisoner here with us too" she heard the Sheriff tell her. She weakly opened her eyes and saw a man she didn't recognize in her blurry vision

"This is Chris Argent, Allison's father… he's a hunter-"

"-and he trained Allison, I know…" she took a breath trying to sit upright "nice to finally meet you Mr. Argent… your daughter is a good friend…What's going on up top?" she asked weakly.

"We discovered that Ms. Blake was the Darach…" Chloe sighed in relief "… After she almost killed Lydia" Chloe scrunched her brows up in pain and worry, her heart sputtered in anxiety over Lydia's safety.

"Is she ok?" she asked her voice scratchy.

"She's just fine, that's when the Sheriff went missing… Derek's sister Cora was in the hospital and we helped get her out, that's when Melissa went missing… Scott went with Deucalion in order to help find you guys… Then I let myself get taken so I can try to escape" Chloe blinked at him trying to understand what he was telling her as her fuzzy mind pieced it together he shimmied a knife out of his jacket sleeve

"…never leave the house without a one" then he began sawing at the rope and the long forgotten feeling of hope found its way into her heart as it began pumping faster. Chloe leaned forward willing him to go faster and break the bonds. He was working as hard as he could when the cellar doors opened, everybody froze. She watched as Ms. Blake slowly came down the rickety stairs just oozing power and murderous wrath. She couldn't find the knife! She had to give Allison's dad more time… she needs a distraction.

"Hey Bitch!" she yelled at her former teacher. Jennifer stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked over at her with a knowing smile.

"Yes Chloe?" Jennifer asked in her teacher voice that was now sickening to hear.

"When are you gonna get off your fat ass and feed us?! We're all gonna die of starvation before you get to sacrifice us you retarded whore" Chloe yelled at her trying to draw her attention away from Argent.

The Sheriff and Melissa whipped their heads around and looked at her shocked and worried for her safety.

"Well the point of you being here is to die Chloe, either as my sacrifice or from starvation… I can always find another virgin, like young Mr. Stilinski for example" Chloe ground her teeth together in anger at the monster in front of her as she saw the Sheriff angrily squirm.

"Well if we all die from Starvation you'll have to go out and face a bunch of angry werewolves, including an alpha pack, to find more sacrifices…" Ms. Blake just stared at her and Chloe knew she had her full attention, she was only hoping Chris was breaking free of his bonds right about now.

"… and that's gonna take time, then your little plan to kill us on the lunar eclipse tomorrow will fail…" said Chris trying to stop Chloe from doing something stupid like get herself killed. Jennifer glanced at him a little surprised he knew more of her plan that she thought. Chloe also shot him a look to 'shut up' and that she knew what she was doing.

"Then they will find you… and rip your skanky ass a part" she said glaring her down with her threats. Jennifer then walked over and bent down in front of her, leaving Chris more time to begrudgingly keep working on his escape.

"I can't wait till I get to end your incessant and annoying little voice as my knife slides across your throat and your life drains out." Jennifer Blake said to her in a low and dangerous voice

"Don't forget the strangulation and head bashed in Ms. Blake… wow I mean really? I mean if I have to remind you how to murder-sacrifice properly, the alphas are definitely gonna catch you" She watched the hatred burn in Ms. Blake's eyes as she stood up and walked away towards Mr. Argent. _Shit! He's not ready yet! Get back here you evil bitch!_

"Aw come on Jenny from the block, don't cry… if you're gonna kill me then just get over here and do it already, because I am sick of this waiting around shit!" she called after her trying to get her to come back

"Nice try at distracting me but I know better Miss Turner…" she then bent down and took the knife from Mr. Argent and she gritted her teeth as her teacher looked back at her and smiled like the little snot she was.

"…and about that whole 'killing you sooner' thing… I can help you with that" She then sped over to her and Chloe's eyes were wide with fear as Jennifer then kicked her on the side of her head so hard she almost passed out instantly with how weak she already was. She was awkwardly leaning at a 45 degree angle since her arms wouldn't let her lay on the ground she felt blood trickling down her temple and matting her hair. Her head was pounding and all of her motor sensory skills were dulled. All she could feel was the pain in her head and the strain on her arms from the bindings keeping her in place. Behind Ms. Blake she could vaguely hear her Uncle John's muffled yelling at the women as well as the other adults but couldn't make out what they were saying. Everything felt fuzzy and sort of in slow motion as she looked back up at her murderer and whispered

"…pussy… you fucking finish it…" The Darach now was in front of her with its horrific, scarred face that terrified her. The Dark druid suddenly lurching forward grabbing her throat and choking her as it slammed her back against the wooden beam forcing her to sit up straight again as well as send a new tremor through her head. She felt the cool blade cut into her neck slowly then pause; she looked up at the monster in front of her and just blinked at her

"..u-u-ugly b-bitch…" she knew she hit a sore spot cause she felt the grip around her neck tighten and the blackness formed around the edges of her vision once again. She closed her eyes ready for death to stop fucking teasing her and just take her when she felt the release of her throat and the blade pull away

"NO…" said Jennifer who was now in front of her glaring "Death is to quick a punishment for you… you can sit and wait, become weaker until I come back for all of you tomorrow night" Jennifer then stood from crouching in front of her and began walking away

"Whatever Dr. Jekyll" was her weak response but she knew the monster known as Ms. Blake had heard her. Her steps had faltered before she continued on her way out of the shit hole that her prisoners were kept in. Chloe let out a long sigh, hearing the shake in her own voice as she did so.

"Chloe are you ok?" she heard the Sheriff call over to her in worried panic

"Yeah… just give me a minute" she huffed out trying to regain her vision that was swimming

"That was stupid Chloe" she heard Chris Argent say "… not worth you getting hurt" Chloe would've rolled her eyes but she felt dizzy she didn't dare move.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… how far did you get with your restraints?" she asked through gritted teeth

"Unfortunately, not as far as I would've liked" he responded.

"Shit…" muttered Chloe as she felt herself slipping out of reality.

"Chloe, I need you to keep your eyes open ok sweetie?" she heard Melissa say to her in a sweet voice that made her think of her mom.

"Come on Chloe stay awake" she heard the Sheriff beg

"I'm gonna die here anyway… just thought it should be helping you… escape" she let her head droop in exhaustion. She heard a muffled plea of her name before she was fully under the dark blanket that offered her comfort.

Her body was slouched over and she honestly looked dead. Melissa and the Sheriff kept calling out to her but to no avail. Chloe remained unconscious until something landed on her and tickled the back of her neck. She groaned as she lifted her head to look to see the dirt ceiling beginning to collapse more due to the storm she could still hear raging outside.

"This place is gonna collapse!" cried Melissa looking very scared at the Sheriff who looked lost and defeated. Chloe couldn't speak as she looked around and saw no hope of escaping this fate… they were gonna either get crushed, the Darach was going to come down and kill them, or they would all slip into unconsciousness and die of starvation/dehydration.

Chloe pulled herself up into a 90 degree sitting angle instead of leaning sideways at a 45 degree angle to the gound and leaned her head back on the post she was tied to and caught her breath after the physical exertion she had just done. She could occasionally open her eyes into slits to see the adults huddled in on themselves trying to protect their persons from falling debris. She couldn't hear what anyone was saying but knew she heard the muffled sounds of their voices coming in and out. She let her head fall to one side in defeat… she wasn't gonna make it out of there alive, this is where Stiles was gonna find her body after Jennifer came down those stairs and finished the job. This is where all her friends are going to find either their parents and their former friend's dead bodies. This is where her parents are going to find her limp form and breakdown. This is where she was going to die. She shut her eyes as tears started to leak out as she let herself detach from what was happening and float away. She had begun thinking of Stiles and their Sunday snooze that ended in a frenzied groping of each other… what was that all about? Was she ever gonna know? Did Stiles like her? And of all things to think of in her last moments THIS is what came to mind? _Stupid hormones._


	26. First Hope

***So, i ended up combining two of my short chapter to make a longer one... here you go***

Allison and Isaac drove to the spot almost running into the Nemeton. They whipped out of the car and ran outside into the rain to find the ground around them beginning to cave in.

"Where are they?! They should be here!" Allison cried out in desperation over the storm. She and Isaac looked about frantically until Isaac saw it

"Over here!" he yelled through the rain as he pointed to a door that lead underground. The two teens carefully walked on the un-sturdy ground over to the door. Isaac using his ware-wolf strength pulled the door open and saw the rickety stairs. He helped Allison down them as he followed, but their weight was too much for the old stairs and they collapsed as they barely made it off.

"Dad?!" Allison called out almost in tears eyes adjusting to the dark.

"Allison?" she heard him ask in bewilderment.

"Dad!" she cried as she spotted him tied to a post. She ran over and took out her switch blade and began cutting in restraints. Allison was going insane after losing basically everyone, her dad was the only family she had left… and she found him. Tears pricked her eyes in joy as well as regret thinking of how she hadn't yet found her friend.

"Oh Allison, I'm so glad you're here and safe" Chris said to his daughter that wouldn't look at him… he didn't know what she had to do in order to find him. _And he never will_ she thought to herself as she cut through the last rope helping her dad untangle himself before hugging him. Isaac had set to work with his claws, which were quicker and had both the Sheriff and Melissa already out of their bonds when they heard a loud snap and the ceiling began caving in. Isaac caught it on his shoulders and used his ware-wolf strength to hold up the ceiling. The Sheriff helped as well as Mr. Argent as Melissa grabbed Allison

"We need to check on Chloe… she's not conscious" Melissa called over the noise as she began to crawl over to where Chloe was tied up

"Chloe's alive?!" cried Allison in relief as she saw the slumped over body by Melissa. Her heart began to mend itself as happiness overtook her… she found her! She hadn't failed her! Chloe was alive and she was finally saving her.

"For the time being, cut her restraints, we need to get her out of here." Allison tried not to cry in wonder at her friend physically sitting in front of her, as well as deep concern as she watched her friends limp body sitting there with blood trailing down one side of her face with no obvious signs of life. Mrs. McCall reassured her and calmed her somewhat by confirming Chloe had a pulse. Allison untied her and she and Melissa began dragging her over to the stairs. When they got there they realized the stairs here half collapsed on one side. One person could make it up at a time but with Chloe unconscious, someone would have to carry her.

"I can't hold it much longer!" Isaac growled with his eyes glowing yellow.

"Only one person can fit on the stairs at a time to get out!" cried Melissa

"Get out of here Melissa!" came the strained command of the Sheriff

"Not without Chloe!" she said in defiance but still scared of dying down here.

"Allison go! Get more help!" cried Argent. Allison nodded then looked at all their faces

"I'll come back with help" then she turned to the stairs and climbed up them with ease. When she made it out she saw Stiles' jeep pull up, smoking but none-the-less made it there, Stiles still frantically hopped out and ran over to her.

"Where are they!" he screamed over the wind

"Down there!" she pointed at the cellar door "-but the roof is caving in and everyone is stuck holding it up!" Stiles gave a panicked and defeated look down at the door to where their parents were. Then he got an idea

"Give me a second!" then he ran back to his jeep as Allison pulled out her phone and tried calling Scott but got no signal due to the storm. Allison let out a panicked scream between her gritted teeth as she saw Stiles running back with his bat, Allison raised an eyebrow at him but before she could asked he ran past her and dove down the hole.

Stiles saw everyone groaning in pain as the weight of the sinking tree was straining on them. It was about to crush them when Stiles snapped in to action shoving the metal bat underneath the falling beam stopping the ceiling from crushing them momentarily. Everyone took a breath and looked over at their hero in gratitude, giving him pats on the back before heading for the stairs to get out of the cellar. Argent went out first followed by Isaac when Stiles went to grab his father the Sheriff instead stopped his son and said

"Get Melissa and Chloe out" looking over in their direction before continuing to the stairs to climb out. Stiles' heart almost stopped at the mention of her name. He hadn't let anyone even speak about her around him and she was here, alive! Stiles whipped around to where his father had looked quickly to see Melissa dragging a limp form behind her towards the stairs. Stiles crawled frantically over to Melissa and saw Chloe unmoving, dirty, and bloody on the ground, he put both hands on each side of her face just looking at her. _I found you and you're here_ … her eyes wouldn't open, something was wrong.

"Chloe?!" Stiles called out to her frantically, he had found her but she wasn't… there. _No! No! No! No! No! She wasn't dead, he had come too far to only find her dead._ Melissa grabbed his shoulder and pointed out how he nearly missed her shallow breaths and he reassured himself for now that she was still with him, but for how long?

"We have to get her out!" called Melissa

"Go! I've got her!" he cried pushing her towards the stairs not giving her time to argue. Who knows how long the roof and baseball bat were going to hold. Melissa gave him a weary look before climbing up the decrepit stairs to the best of her abilities before finally getting out. Stiles heard the wood beams creak and moan signaling for him to go. He crawled half carrying Chloe's body over to the stairs where he slowly and clumsily put her over his shoulder like he had when they were messing around that one day. Stiles then slowly tested the weight of him and Chloe on the dilapidating stairs and heard a loud groan of protest from the rotting wood. Stiles began to shake in anxiety and fear and he bit his lip looking between Chloe's unmoving form and the stairs. He could do this, just like he'd carried her up the stairs to her room before. He then reached out and grabbed the railing, taking a deep breath he used all of his energy to quickly go up the stairs taking two at a time just making it to the top before the stairs collapsed.

Stiles then heard the basement groan and he ran as fast as he could away and off of the collapsing ground till he got to where everyone else was standing. Stiles carefully set Chloe down leaning against a tree, he saw her motionless face and turned to his dad gave him a tight hug… he had found her, but was it enough? She was bleeding pretty bad, it looked fresh… and how long had it been since she'd eaten? Was she strong enough to survive?!

"I am so proud of you son, I love you so much and glad you're ok" the Sheriff said and Stiles nodded feeling his eyes sting with hot tears contrasting with the freezing rain that was slowly starting to let up.

"I'm glad you're ok too dad…" before they parted and the Sheriff gave his son a fatherly smile. Both of the Stilinski's looked over to see Allison kneeling in front of an unconscious Chloe and holding her hand listening to Mellissa explain why she was 'out'. Allison was elated to be holding her friend's hand and having her near again. A weight was temporarily lifted from her as she let her tears blend with the rain as relief took over her for the moment before they had to leave and get everyone out of there before Jennifer made a surprise visit.

"Now… get Chloe to the hospital! I'll get a ride with the argents…Go!" The Sherriff commanded his son. Stiles sent him a weary glance before turning and re-adjusting Chloe on his shoulder so he could walk with her to his jeep. He quickly ran to his jeep with the water running into his eyes and opened the passenger door and carefully set her down on the seat letting her seat lean back and buckling her in. He then closed the door and ran to his side and clambered in not willing to chance letting her out of his sight again. He started his engine and drove out of the woods back towards the road.

He kept glancing over at Chloe every 15 seconds to make sure she was ok and really in front of him. He thought he had lost her for good long while and it broke him. Her just being next to him was already healing the wounds of all the things he witnessed and did in order to find them. Stiles made it to the neighboring towns hospital, since he knew for a fact no one was at the Beacon Hills one, in twenty-five minutes in the usual forty-five-minute drive. He whipped into the parking lot of the hospital and saw all the ambulances outside still transferring patients from Beacon Hills. Stiles knew she was not going to get immediate service if he took her in there but he had no other choice and it angered him. He banged his fist on the steering wheel and let out a strangled cry of frustration as to how everything was working out.

That's when he heard it… the small groan coming from his passenger seat. He let go of his steering wheel and immediately scooted over to her seat. He looked her over trying to see if she was awake, she let out another small moan and her face screwed up in confusion. Stiles let out a disbelieving dry laugh of success as he put his hands on both sides of her face. Staring at her, daring for her to open her eyes and look up at him with her beautiful green orbs he hadn't stopped thinking about since the day they met.

Chloe took a deep breath and her head was swimming as she floated back into reality. She noticed two things right away

1) She was no longer tied up and sitting uncomfortably

2) She was warm and could feel someone holding her face that smelled familiar, Old Spice and pine.

Chloe slowly tried to open her eyes but they were so heavy it took her like twenty tries to fully open them and have them adjust to see the face in front of her looking back with excitement and sadness. She knew those beautiful brown eyes anywhere

"Stiles?" she asked, her voice think with sleep, disbelief and a scratchy throat. She never thought she would see him again and now he was in front of her. She felt two hands on each side of her face softly caressing as she saw Stiles bite his lip and nod furiously at her as tears glistened in his eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again" she said letting her own tears begin to prick at her eyes.

"I will always find you Chloe" Stiles said to her in a shaky voice. Chloe just wanted to reach out and kiss him she was so happy he was there.

 _Just kiss her man, you almost lost her again! Just bend down and kiss her! Let her know how much you missed her! How much she means to you!_ Stiles sat there staring into her beautiful eyes as he watched them suddenly cloud over.

"Chloe?" he asked starting to panic again. Her eyes slid shut and head went slack "CHLOE" he cried out. _OMG she's dead! She's gone, oh god_ … his heart began re-breaking before determination hit him. _Not this time_ , he could do something about this now, he could still save her. He opened her door from where he was sitting and jumped over her to land on the asphalt of the hospital parking lot. He then unseat-belted her, grabbed her bridal-style and shut her door with his foot. He then ran to the Hospital's emergency entrance doors. He got inside, out of the rain and cried out

"Somebody help me!" suddenly a flurry of nurses and doctors came over to the soaked boy and girl, one of them unconscious, dirty, and bleeding. They took Chloe from his arms and put her on a stretcher

"What happened?" asked one of the attending's starting to push Chloe down the hallway, Stiles followed and answered her questions

"This is Chloe Turner from Beacon Hills, she was reported missing four days ago and I just found her with her head bleeding… I don't think she's eaten at all either" said Stiles as he tried remembering everything he had overheard Melissa telling Allison. The Doctor nodded and said

"Ok, we're gonna go run some tests to see if her head is okay then put her on a drip to get some fluids in her body" Stiles nodded and almost fought as two other nurses held him back

"You can't go back there kid, but we'll make sure your girlfriend gets taken care of" Stiles nodded at them walked back to the waiting room they had passed on their way in. Stiles sat down and sighed anxiously waiting for news on Chloe that he knew wouldn't come for a while. It just hit him in that moment that the nurses called Chloe his girlfriend and he didn't bat an eye… it sounded right. It also sounded unreal but Stiles vowed that the second he was allowed to see her he was going to march in there, ask her if she was ok, kiss her beautiful face, then tell her what she means to him and ask her to be his girlfriend. He nodded at his plan as he sighed in content.

That plan didn't end up happening because they would only let family back to see her and when her parents had arrived they quickly found Stiles and asked how and when he found her. He gave them a vague story and got a surprisingly strong hug from her mother and then her father, whom he actually knew. Chloe's parents told him to go home and get some rest and when they could take Chloe home they would call him right away so he could see her. Trish kept calling Stiles her daughter's 'savior' and said that if he ever needed anything he could come to them, and that he could come see Chloe anytime… which he sort of did any way but it was nice to hear. Stiles begrudgingly watched Chloe's parents disappear down the hallway before getting up to leave and headed home.

Once home, Stiles got a phone call from Scott telling him everything that happened and how he and Derek let Deucalion go. Stiles was a little more than miffed but he couldn't focus because he was still waiting on his phone call from next door to come and see Chloe. He quickly filled Scott in on finding his mom and all their parents, including Chloe. The shock and joy in Scott's voice made him feel better as Scott said to keep him updated on how Chloe is to which he earnestly agrees.

Scott had seen his best friend fall apart over Chloe and his Dad's kidnapping. Scott had felt for his friend's grief and sadness. But he also felt guilt over not protecting the two people Stiles had specifically stated he would never let anything happen to. Scott felt as if he failed his friend, Stiles as well as Chloe.

The last real interaction they had had was him almost killing her… and she forgave him. She understood how difficult their lives were and adapted to it to quickly and smoothly that it amazed him how Stiles hadn't already made his 'big move' already. Scott understood and supported Chloe's importance in the group, she was their normalcy, without her they would all be insane or dead. When she was taken they all fell apart… he was extremely grateful for Chloe Turner and planned on telling her the second he saw her.

Stiles was jittery the entire weekend waiting and staring at his phone to ring. He helped out his dad at the station and stuff but never once strayed from his cellular device. After the police reports had been filed and he's been questioned by detective ass hole, Scott's dad, he sat at home on his bed staring at the ceiling. His phone sitting on his chest still waiting for a call. None of his friends had heard any news on how Chloe was doing… Melissa couldn't even get the information because it was at another hospital. Stiles sighed for the millionth time when he heard a knock on his door.

"Dad, I'm fine, I don't need you checking in on me every hour" Stiles called. He heard his door click open and he refused to meet his Dad's fatherly gaze when he heard

"Hey Stilinski" in a soft sing-song voice. Stiles' eyes bugged out of his head as he quickly sat up and saw Chloe sticking her head in his room. He jumped off the bed and went over to the door ripping it open and seeing Chloe in her Dad's old shirt that she wore whenever she wasn't feeling great and some jeans with her converse that were still stained with gasoline. Stiles opened his mouth to say something, all the things he wanted to tell her but looking at her in front of him made him go blank.

"Can I come in?" she asked teasing him. Her voice broke his trance as Stiles let go of the door and scooped her up in a big hug, lifting her off the ground. He held her tightly as he took her in… her scent, the feel of her skin, how her hair tickled his face, the beating of her heart he could feel against his own chest.

"I have missed you" he said into her hair quietly.

"I missed you too Stilinski" she whispered back into his ear, making him shiver. He set her down by letting her slide down him, he could feel every part of her perfect body and memorized it till her feet were on the floor. Chloe looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Are you ok? Like really? Cause if you need anything we can go get it-" Stiles began in a frenzied speech of protectiveness when Chloe cut him off with a chuckle.

"It's what the doctors tell me." Stiles looked her up and down

"Physically yeah sure, but what about emotionally?" he asked looking deep into her eyes trying to read her. All he saw was happiness and fatigue

"I am just fine Stiles, thanks for asking though" she said smiling up at him not breaking their gaze. Stiles sighed and bit his lip nodding believing her as he broke their locked gaze first and looked down at his hands before slowly reaching across the small distance and grabbed her hands. He brought them up to his face and looked at them held within his, he liked how it looked. Stiles let out a shaky breath trying to calm down his pounding heart beat that was jacked on happiness, adrenaline, Adderall, and concern.

"Are you ok Stiles?" she asked him. Her voice breaking the silence causing him to look up at her briefly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he said looking away from her and back to her hands as he let them drop down to their waists but didn't let go.

"Stiles… a lot of things happened, a lot of people close to you were almost… when I saw your dad show up down there with me, all I could think about was how you were probably heartbroken with him gone…" she took one of her hands out of his clutch and reached up to place a gentle hand on the side of his face to comfort him. "… Stiles... I'm sorry you were left to deal with everything alone… I'm sorry-"

"I wasn't alone… I had help, and we got them back" he answered her quickly, not wanting to breach the topic. Chloe knew he would bottle himself up until he exploded so she proceeded

"Stiles… I'm sorry you had to watch your father get taken to be sacrificed… and then to watch your best friend walk away with the bad guys… I'm sorry you had to go through that." She felt Stiles squeeze her hand and still biting the inside of his lip, holding back. _How had she found all of this out already? Did Allison or somebody call her and fill her in while checking up on her? Did my dad tell her during his questioning? Why was she trying to bring up the one thing that I just wanted to put behind me?_

She squeezed back once before letting go and stepping closer trying to catch his line of sight. He refused to look at her but she could tell her words were getting to him. She wrapped her other arm around his torso and let her other hand run through his hair soothingly in an embrace. Stiles' arms slowly wrapped around her to reciprocate.

"I'm sorry Stiles, I'm sorry it had to happen… you were so brave, you figured it out and you saved us… thank you for being so strong." She felt a shutter in his breath and knew it was working, he needed to let this out or it would drive him insane. _Are you saying this about him or yourself? No, there are things I need to tell him... he needs to hear these things from me before I lose the chance to again._ "…Thank you for not losing hope like I had…" She bent her head down and laid her head to rest in the crook of his neck still running her fingers through his hair. "Thank you for saving me…" she trailed off as her words held deeper meaning than just the one incident.

Stiles tightened his grip around her and she felt him shake as he let out a silent sob as a hand came up to run through her hair holding her head in place. Steadily the flow of tears slowly increased as Stiles finally let out his fear of losing all the people he cares most about, and the fact that he was finally holding her in his arms again. Chloe lifted her head with a sympathetic look and her brows brought together, as she let Stiles trade places with her and laid his head in the crook of her neck. She felt his hot tears on her collar bone and dampen the collar and shoulder of her Dad's shirt. Stiles shaking made Chloe want to cry as well but she held it together, this was Stiles' turn to fall apart and she would be there for him.

She began rubbing his back very gently to comfort him as she shut her eyes and took him in. How soft his hair was, his scent of Old Spice mixed with pine, how his strong body felt pressed against hers, how it felt to be in his embrace again, how he put his weight on her completely trusting her. She thought she would never get to feel these things again and greedily soaked them in as much as she could before they were gone.

"Stiles, I-I didn't know it was Ms. Blake until she started coming at me on the stairs... the one time you ask me to do something for you guys and… I'm sorry I let you down-." Stiles whipped his head down to look at her

"Chloe you were kidnapped alright, it wasn't your fault, you didn't let me down ok, I let _you_ down. You shouldn't be comforting me, I should be comforting you and asking for your forgiveness for not finding you sooner…" both of his hands gripped her shoulders and put her at arms-length to look at her. She took a cleansing breath and looked up at him.

"But you did find me, you saved us, you didn't let me or your father down" she reassured him reaching up to hold onto the crook of his arms that were on her shoulders. Stiles took a deep breath then gave her a half smile

"Well, then we should probably both stop apologizing then." Chloe smiled up at him blinking back the tears that had tried to escape while Stiles was crying. They each dropped their arms and hands back to their sides. The teens looked at each other for an awkward moment until Chloe then flopped on to Stiles' bed. Stiles watched her snuggle in and do an exaggerated impression of him on her bed

"It's so gooooood!" she moaned into his pillow jokingly as Stiles chuckled at her as he also flopped down next to her.

 _God she is perfect._ Stiles looked over at Chloe laying on his bed and loving the sight, she belonged here with him. She was his. Now he just had to make it official by asking… which meant telling her how he felt. His throat went dry at the thought and jerked his gaze away from her to look up at the ceiling suddenly nervous.

Chloe was still laughing at her own joke, glad she cheered Stiles up a little and looked over his profile as he looked at the ceiling. He was so attractive, and a total dork like her and just the right amount of crazy. She wanted to tell him everything she had thought about him while she had a second chance at life.

Before either of the teens could gather up their courage Chloe's phone went off and it was her mother calling her. She gave Stiles an apologetic look and answered

"Hi mom, I'm with Stiles and will be home in a bit…" She hoped her greeting was going to be most of their conversation already done.

"Oh! Tell that boy I say hi! But honey I would like you home with your father and I tonight before I go back tomorrow" Chloe sighed

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute" she caved in, her parents had really been great about the whole thing giving her a safe amount of space while STILL being over protective.

"Ok Chloe, see you at home in a few, I love you" replied a very perky sounding Trish Turner. Chloe smiled

"Love you too" then hung up and looked over at Stiles and gave him a regretful, close-mouthed smile "Parents want me home so they can keep their leash at a short distance." Stiles nodded letting out a breath and nodding in complete understanding and agreement with her parents before letting her roll off the bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school" she said standing up.

"Whoa… School? Are you sure you're ready for that? I mean you have a perfectly good excuse to take a few days off" Stiles told her looking at her worried. Chloe smiled and began taking a few steps backwards towards his door to leave

"I'll be just fine as long as I have 'my savior' there with me" she joked. Stiles smiled and looked down at the ground as he scuffed his foot on the carpet

"Not you too…" he chuckled blushing, remembering what her mother had called him in the hospital.

"So I'll see you bright and early in my driveway?" she asked reaching his door looking at him slightly pleading

"Of course" he said smiling at her putting his hands in his pockets as she smiles brightly back.

"Ok… bye" she said then disappeared out of his door and out of his house. We watched out his window as she trekked back to her house. Once she made it inside he sat back on his bed feeling lighter after letting all that out and seeing Chloe; and to that he fell asleep for the first time in days really.

Chloe made it back to her house with her seldom together family where she recounted the day, She had be released earlier that day but spent a lot of it making her parents drive her to Lydia's house to make sure she was ok and then receive a long and deflected rant about proper skin care and how to get rid of scars. She spent an hour at Allison's house to say thank you to both her and Chris and gave Isaac an awkward hug; _he liked it deep down._ She then went to Scott's house to check on Melissa and say thank you to her and had a very long hug from Scott who was happy she was alright. Scott promised to let her surprise Stiles whom she had saved for last… her best friend who was the main thing on her mind in what she thought were to be her final moments. She missed him the most so she saved the best for last.


	27. First Nightmare

***Apologies for the short chapter but it's full of stuffs so enjoy!***

Stiles was having a never ending nightmare, like a dream within a dream, within a dream. At first he was stuck inside a locker, when he busted out he was in the locker room at school. It was still nighttime out so he knew he shouldn't be there. He walked out and saw a classroom with its door propped open. Stiles walked over even though his gut kept telling him to run away. He walked inside the room, against his better judgement and saw the Nemeton… it wasn't supposed to be here, something was wrong. He reached out to touch it when a vine shot out and wrapped around his hand trapping him. He awoke to sitting up strait in bed panting

"You ok?" he heard from beside him. He tried catching his breath before looking over to Chloe sitting up with him and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Stiles…?" she asked him again and he sighed taking another breath to calm himself before answering

"Yeah I was just dreaming… it was weird, it was like a dream with in a dream." He told her looking down at the tangled mess of blankets wrapped around his legs.

"A nightmare?" Chloe asked rubbing his shoulder trying to make him calm down again. Stiles shuttered while letting out a breath before grabbing her hand on his shoulder and rubbing it back in appreciation. Stiles looked over at her looking back at him through half-slitted eyes and giving him an alluring smile. Stiles gave her a half grin before leaning over and kissing her on the lips. She kissed back with fervor deepening the kiss using her other free hand and placing it on the side of his face under his jaw pulling him in closer. Stiles let his hand roam across her body before an alarming thought popped into his head and he pulled away from her

"Wait a sec, Chloe… what are you doing back here?" he asked her before he heard a creaking noise and he saw his door had opened. He started to get up to close it, when Chloe grabbed his arm with a firm grip and stopped him. He looked her and saw how nervous she was looking up at him

"Stiles just leave it" she said sounding scared.

"I'm just gonna close the door" he told her reassuringly. Starting to get up but Chloe kept calling to him to come back and just leave the door alone, she sounded scared. A part of Stiles was curious to know what was behind the door, another part wanted to protect Chloe by knowing what was behind the door… he needed to know what he was up against. Stiles opened the door and walked into the darkness against Chloe's panicked cries.

Stiles again wakes up in bed, alone this time and sighed _time for school!_ He said in his head sarcastically. He then rolled out of bed to get dressed, he arrived at the school and started walking and talking with Scott telling him about his dreams and asked if anything was happening to him too.

"I think the sacrifices we made are still affecting us" he told Scott as they sat down in their first class of the day. Stiles then noticed an absence and looked around the room… this time Chloe wasn't next to him. _Had he even picked her up? Wait did he even drive here?_ He turned to Scott who was giving him a worrying look

"You wanna know the scariest part?... I don't even know if I'm awake right now" he clarified.

Stiles then shot upright in his bed again and began screaming at the top of his lungs. He was never going to wake up, just an endless cycle of being stuck in a dream within a dream, alone… forever. Then his Dad came barging into the room and held him as he tried calming his son down. _Stiles hasn't had night-terrors since he was a kid?_ The Sheriff was thinking while trying to calm his son and convince him he was awake.

Stiles stiffly got ready for school that morning trying to forget about his dream last night. He left his house and got into his jeep to drive next door to pick up Chloe when he began to wonder if he was still awake? He pulled into her driveway and went to put the jeep in park when he looked down to the gear shift and, same as with his textbook that morning, couldn't read the letters that indicated the gears. After a moment of heavy blinking and telling himself to calm down the letters came back and he put his car in park. Thankfully, he had his shifter memorized but he was worried about what else is going on with him. Stiles then began taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down while also trying not to hyperventilate.

Chloe woke up from a restful sleep, she had a very satisfying dream about Stiles and her when they were in her bed that one afternoon. She got dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a black tee shirt and then added a scarf to hide the bruises and cut on her neck… he realized that her neck was always the place she got bruises… _but not ever the fun kind_. She heard a knock on her door as she was packing up her long-abandoned, and recently returned, backpack.

"Come in" she called out. She turned and saw her Mom and Dad walk in while still in their pajamas and bed hair. Her mother was simply glowing and looked well rested, same as her father. They were both trying to hide satisfied smiles as they stood in the doorway of her room _EW! GOD gross! UGH my parents just had sex! Oh my god this is disgusting and weirdly enough frustrating! I'm so embarrassed right now…_ Chloe looked away from them trying to hide her wincing and not to let on that she knew what they had just done.

"Honey, I'll be leaving to head back today but u just wanted to wish you a good day at school, I don't get to do that every morning now and I miss our little routines" her mom said walking in and hugging her.

"Mom, Dad and I have our own routines and they work just as well… both make me as ready for the day as I can be… today is just going to be weird" she told her mom, whispering the last part because both her parents knew what she was referring to. This would be her first day back to school since she's been kidnapped and basically presumed dead. Her Dad joined in on the group hug and said into Chloe's hair

"Honey, you'll do just fine… I know today might be rough and you can call me whenever if you don't feel up to it. I will come and get you in a heartbeat. I'm actually still not 100% on the idea that you _don't_ wait a few more days to fully adjust and recuperate." Her dad pulled away to look down at her giving her a worried parenting gaze she was all too familiar with.

"Dad…Mom… it's like you say, 'you gotta get back up on that horse no matter how many times you get knocked down'… I got knocked down, and I'm getting back up a quickly as possible so there is as little damage as possible and so I can catch up on all the late work" she joked at the end. She earned a soft smile from both her parents and they all held each other again in a welcomed family group hug. Chloe loved having both her parents in one place but knew that due to their jobs it had to be this way for now. Chloe was the first one to break the circle when her Dad looked up at her

"Now the original reason we came in here was because I have a Company party where they reward the best project endeavors, deals business-y stuff I know you don't really care about but…" her dad trailed off. Chloe raised a confused eyebrow at him until her mother filled in the missing pieces

"I unfortunately can't stay to be his date, and your father and I were hoping you'd be the perfect replacement?" she asked. Chloe's eyebrows shot up and she couldn't speak for a moment. She remembered those parties from when she was a kid. It all looked like a civil social gathering but it was really a large game of 'who could schmoose the boss best'. Chloe took a step away from them and sat on her bed

"Dad… you know I hate those things, I stopped going a while ago for a reason. There's no one there my age to talk to and it's _so_ boring. Please don't make me go…" Chloe complained.

"Honey, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Your father just wants someone there with him and I can't be there tonight…" Chloe looked to both her parents in shock

"It's tonight?!" she said incredulously.

"Yeah, you mother was supposed to be my date but she was called back to work and can't break it… please Chloe? For your old man?" her father begged. Chloe rolled her eyes, she knew she was gonna cave anyway.

"Fine…" she said giving up, she couldn't leave her dad to the dogs "-but don't act like I don't know that this is just another way to keep an eye on me while also trying to get me to schmoose your boss with my adorableness" she said standing. Her Dad laughed at her whole heartedly while her mother gave her a proud smile

"That's my girl" her mom kissed her on the head and whispered in her ear "I already bought you dresses, you may be doing this more than once now for me, so they're in your closet". Chloe smile at her mom and watched her leave so she could finish getting ready for school. Her dad kissed her on the top of her head in a half squeezed hug

"Thank you Chloe" then walked out of her room following his wife. Chloe smiled as she watched her two parents who were still in love with each other even after all these years… she couldn't wait to have that. She quickly put her hair up in a sloppy bun, not caring if a few pieces fell out and hopped down the stairs to grab a pop tart for her and Stiles.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Love you!" she called out walking towards the door. Neither responded and she could only imagine what they were doing. Chloe almost gagged as she opened the door and grimaced as she climbed into Stiles' jeep.

"Morning" she said to Stiles, trying to cleanse her mind of her parents' having sex in her house right now.

"Morning" she heard the off handed comment from Stiles who was gripping the wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. Chloe wanted to ask if everything was ok but Stiles looked long gone while he threw the jeep into reverse and backed up rather stiffly.

Chloe kept giving him side-long glances slowly beginning to worry about him, _He seemed ok when I saw him yesterday? What could've happened between then and now?_ She asked herself as they drove down the nearly empty, tree lined road. Chloe held out the pop tart for him to take but Stiles just kept staring forward not even noticing her. She put her hand down a little disappointed and looked forward out the windshield to watch their journey to school.

Slowly but surely Chloe began to notice Stile's jeep start to listlessly drift to the left over the median.

"Um…." Said Chloe shooting Stiles a glance. Chloe looked back into the road to see they were entirely inside the opposite lane and of course there was a car coming directly towards them.

"Um!...Stiles!" she said a little more frantically. She looked over at him panicking as Stiles had drawn his brows together in almost sadness as he kept driving towards the other car.

"Stiles!" she screamed at him. _NO. This is not going to happen today of all days! Wow, I really can't have firsts… my first day back and it's already going to shit._ She reached over and grabbed the wheel yanking it to the right so they veering into their lane and side of the road. Stiles slammed on the brakes and then sat their staring at his car breathing heavily gripping his steering wheel. Chloe jumped out of the car and slammed the door behind her now angry at Stiles for almost killing her. Chloe fast walked over to his side of the car and wrenched his door open to pull him out. She pushed him against the side of his jeep

"Do you know how many times I've almost died this month? Hmm?! More than I'd like to have Stiles! I mean... what the hell Stilinski?!" she yelled at him in a frenzy of waving arms. Stiles just stared back at her in shock not saying anything. Chloe saw this and immediately calming down and watching him… something was wrong and again she began to worry for him. "What?" she asked him, hoping he would explain himself. Stiles just looked down at his feet before running his hands through his hair and gripping it tightly. "…Hey, Stiles it's ok. What's wrong? What's going on?" she said in a worried, soothing voice. She placed a hand on his arm to get him to look at her. All he did was push her away and climb back into the jeep. Feeling hurt and slighted she jogged back to her side of the jeep and hopped in shutting her door. Stiles sat in his seat breathing heavier than usual and Chloe put a hand on his shoulder

"Stiles, _something_ is going on with you, I know ok? You can trust me; you can tell me anything remember?" she re-informed him of their friendship.

"I-I just… I don't… I don't know if this is real or not" he whispered out in a small and scared voice. Chloe immediately became 1000x more worried and scooted closer to him.

"What? What do you mean 'you don't know if this is real?' how could it not be?" she asked him in a gentle voice but still worried.

"This could just be a dream still" he said finally looking at her for the first time that day "I could still be stuck inside my dream" he said and his eyes told it all… he was terrified. Chloe had an intake of breath in worry, _is this Nightmare on Elm Street shit for real? Why is he so scared? Something happened in his dream maybe that scared him… weirder things have happened_ she convinced herself.

"What do I do Stiles? Huh? What do I do to prove this is real? How can I do that?" she asked freaking out that her friend had lost his mind.

"I don't know" he said in a small voice gripping at his hair again and tears brimming his eyes. Stile's touch of reality was lost, he wasn't sure if he had dreamt the whole part of rescuing her and if she was really back with him. His heart was breaking all over again as the thought of her still possibly being dead and tied to a tree crossed his mind.

Chloe's heart was racing, she wasn't a psychologist! She didn't know what to do in this situation! Out of pure panic and not knowing what else to do Chloe reached out and slapped him hard across the face. Stiles blinked and seemed to come back from where ever he went as he looked at her

"Ow"


	28. First Day: Take Three

"Ow" he said incredulously at her. Chloe let out the breath she'd been holding and grabbed both sides of his face

"I'm so sorry Stiles! I didn't know what else to do! I didn't mean to hit you so hard! Are you ok?! I saw them do that in the movies so I figured I'd give it a shot. Oh God I am SO sorry! Please tell me you believe me right now?!" she said rambling looking at him and his reddening cheek from where she hit him. She hated that she caused him physical harm and in her frantic state of worrying over him, she turned his face and kissed his cheek trying to get rid of the pain.

Stiles was _not_ complaining at the attention he was receiving from Chloe as he snapped out of it… _I'm awake, this is real, Chloe just slapped the shit out of me, damn she's got an arm… She's back and safe now. OMG the girl who is one of my best friends and whom I'm definitely in-love with is kissing my cheek! Holy shit this has been a weird morning! This has to stop otherwise it could lead to me doing something involuntarily…_ Stiles grabbed Chloe's hands that were holding his face and squeezed them as he wiggled his head away from Chloe

"Chloe! I'm fine…" he told her and she stopped and pulled away to look at him skeptically worried. "…well, I'm better than I was, thank you for breaking me out of it… I was freaking out" he told her looking into her eyes. Their gazes locked and Stiles couldn't look away from her shining green orbs that held the answer to everything in the world to him.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Chloe was also having a hard time staring at Stiles while he was this close to her, his honey brown eyes making her feel warm inside. Stiles slowly dropped her hands from the sides of his face and broke the spell as Chloe leaned back and looked down at her now empty hands.

"What… what happened to you?" she asked him looking back up at him. Stiles let out a breath and looked anywhere but at her.

"I think that the ritual Scott, Allison, and I performed in order to find our parents and you is still affecting us" he said gazing out the window down the long stretch of forest road.

"What ritual?" she asked her curiosity piqued as well as her worry for what she was about to hear.

"In order to hone in on where you, and our parents', energy was…like where you were being held. We had to become stand-in sacrifices to find the Nemeton… to find you" he said hitting his hand on the steering wheel in frustration not looking at her. Chloe lost all the breath in her lungs as she took in all the information Stiles had given her.

"And by 'become sacrifices' you mean…" she questioned him looking at his eyes as hers filled with tears.

"We…we had to die –briefly" he added as he finally looked over at her. Chloe finally fought for her breath and gripped the scarf around her neck in nervousness. Tears began to slip down her cheeks

"You killed yourself to find us?" she asked in a quiet voice. Staring at the dash board. Stiles turned his body completely to face her

"It was the only option we had left in finding you Chloe! I know it was very risky and I knew the consequence's but I had to get my Dad back… he's all I have left. I had to find you Chloe, ok? You are the last piece of normal that I've got, you're my best friend and I couldn't stop it… I died every day that you were gone Chloe. Deaton told us there would be a sort of darkness left around our souls or hearts or whatever, but I did it anyway because I will always find you" he said finally grabbing her hand that was in her lap she chose to look at instead of him. Chloe looked up at him now crying but angry, _I had went out of my way to visit everyone yesterday to make sure they were all ok, and so I could say thank you… and none of them could've told me this important piece of info?!_

"I fought to stay alive in that hole, for days without food or water, no one to talk to, I fought to stay alive for YOU Stiles… only to have you kill yourself. I felt so bad thinking about the turmoil you were put through with all the stress of figuring everything out, plus saving Scott and his mom, saving Allison's dad, saving your Dad… and most likely looking for my dead body in the woods somewhere… I felt terrible as I thought of you to stay alive. And you killed yourself!?" she said through her frustrated tears

"Yeah but to find you Chloe! I never once looked for a body, I looked for YOU. I can't lose you ok? You are the only thing sometimes that keeps me from completely falling apart" he told her. Chloe caught her breath and wiped her eyes irritated at him and her tears, she was so SICK of crying.

"Really?" she asked searching his eyes, she wasn't completely letting go of how upset she was with her friends for committing suicide to save all the captives. Her heart rate quickened for a different reason now, after what he just said she let herself hope that his feelings went deeper than that.

"Yeah…" Stiles said sitting back down in his seat looking forward, realizing he almost just spilled his guts to her. The car was awkwardly silent as Chloe realized there was a chance that Stiles might like her and Stiles realized that Chloe thought of him to stay alive… _wait, so do I actually have a chance with her?_ He questioned himself.

"Um…" Chloe said breaking the silence "-we should probably be getting to school" Chloe said. Stiles nodded and put the jeep in drive once again taking off down the road; this time with no near-death experiences.

"So…" Chloe said and Stiles was hoping she'd say something about liking him but was disappointed "-you, Scott, and Allison all sacrificed your selves right?" she asked and Stiles nodded

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"So are these same things happening to them too?" she asked him.

"That… is a good question, we should find them when we get to school and try to figure out what's going on. Maybe go to Deaton after school and see what he knows?" Stiles asked thinking up a plan. Chloe was about to agree but then remembered her Dad's company dinner-benefit-thing.

"Oh, sorry I can't after school…" she gave him an apologetic look.

"Why not?" he asked her looking over at her quizzically. _I give her a ride home anyway? It would only be a 15-20 minute stop?_

"No… it's just, my dad has this big company dinner tonight and I'm his stand-in date for my mom since she left this morning. I have to go… I promised" she explained

"Oh, well yeah that's cool, that's fine… are you sure that this isn't too much for your first day back and all?" Chloe cocked her brow at him daring him to test her, after the day she had already had, about what she could handle. Stiles nodded and looked around before continuing "I'll just drop you off at home first then I'll meet up with Scott and Allison at Deaton's" he told her. Chloe smiled appreciatively then faced forward again watching the School come into view. Memories of that night began to flash across her vision as she saw the stairs where she was attacked.

"Hey…" Stiles said to catch her attention so she looked at him "-if you're not feeling up to this I can take you back home right now and you can try this again tomorrow" he reassured her, while also trying to get her to take it slower since it was high school AND a fancy social event so no pressure there. Chloe shook her head and looked back at the school as they parked.

"No… I'm behind enough as it is in homework… let's just rip the band aid off and get this over with" she said giving him a small smile. Stiles nodded and gave her a half grin back thinking of how proud he was of her being so strong. _GOD he was so attractive when he did that!_ Chloe thought as her smile grew. She got out of the jeep with Stiles and they decided to split up to find their friends.

Chloe was inside the halls looking for Allison or Lydia when she realized that this was her first day back since being presumed dead… she had almost forgotten. She began to notice all the stares mixed with warm smiles and greetings sent her way. She smiled politely back but kept up her search for her friends. She finally gave up when she came to her locker and decided to just grab her stuff while she was here. She tried opening it but was stopped by the principal

"Oh Miss Turner, we are so glad you're back with us and safe. Please feel free to talk to our guidance counselor Ms. Morrell or see me if you feel the need, my door is always open" he told her, again like he was reading off a script that was tattooed on her forehead or something. She nodded and gave a small "thank you" before he left.

She turned back to her locker and opened it this time grabbing her things for her first hour English class with a new teacher, _Thank God!_ She closed her locker to finally realize there were notes and envelopes and flowers taped to the outside. She began to pick them off and put them in her bag so she wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb in the hallway… she just wanted things to return to how they were, minus the whole serial killer thing. She grabbed the last one off when she heard a voice behind her

"Hey, glad your back." Chloe whipped around and pressed herself to her locker. Aiden was standing behind her acting like he had done nothing wrong.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she whispered harshly at him. Aiden smiled cockily

"Same thing as you, learning… plus I legally have to be here" he tried joking but Chloe didn't laugh with him.

"Well whatever it is that you're really doing here, stay away from ME and my friends" she warned him. Taking a step away from him and the lockers towards her class.

"Chloe, my brother and I don't have an ulterior motive we just-" he said trying to reach out for her. She took a quick step back

"Don't touch me" she said quickly glaring at him. Before Aiden could get another word in edgewise she felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders protectively

"What's going on here?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing Stilinski, I was telling Chloe I was happy she was back" Aiden said while glaring at him.

"Well you've told her, so why don't you get your hairy ass to where ever you need to be." Stiles warned, causing a shocked eyebrow raise from Chloe who looked at him honestly impressed. Aiden shot Stiles a dirty look as Stiles just gave back a cocky smile before turning them both away from the werewolf and walking away towards their class. Chloe couldn't help but blush as she liked the fact that Stiles was so protective over her, but slightly objectified as she remembered a similar encounter not too long ago between the two.

"Now who's marking their territory?" Chloe said to him smirking. Stiles took his arm from around her shoulders and Chloe felt instantly cold

"No, no, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it like that. It's just he's… he's just such a dick. Like ALL THE TIME!" he exclaimed waving an arm around for emphasis. Chloe just chuckled at him and continued walking towards his and Scott's lockers.

"Did you find Allison and Scott?" she asked changing the subject which Stiles was grateful for.

"Yeah, we're all seeing things. Allison and I are having dreams, she keeps seeing her dead aunt and I can't seem to wake up until I scream myself awake." He said glaring to the side for a second, almost as if he was ashamed to admit he was weak in front of her. Chloe just put a comforting hand on his shoulder

"Hey, you're all gonna be fine… can't Scott's boss-druid-guy help you?" she said offering him a reassuring smile. Stiles looked at her and gave her a half-hearted one back.

"Scott's trying to call him but no luck yet… but we'll see him after school" he told her trying to convince both of them. They made it to class and as she sat behind Stiles she saw Lydia with a triumphant look on her face

"Why are you so happy today?" Chloe asked with a small chuckle.

"Oh there are a lot of reasons to be happy today Chloe, I've got my friend back-" Lydia gave her a genuine smile and reached over to squeeze her hand before taking it back "- the sun is shining, and for once I'm not the crazy one with in our friend group" she giggled. Chloe looked at her almost disbelieving at how tactless she was being with Stiles right next to her. She had known about Lydia being able to find the dead bodies and now possibly being a 'banshee' but still.

"Lydia stop enjoying this so much" She heard Stiles say back to her while Chloe could see his shoulder muscles tensing. Chloe leaned forward and placed a hand on Stiles' right shoulder as she leaned towards his left

"Text me to keep me updated on what happens throughout the day, and what happens at Deaton's" she said into his ear. Stiles shivered again and then turned to look at her

"I will…" he told her. She smiled and gave him a closed lipped smile and squeezing his shoulder once before leaning back to pay attention.

All of her classes were basically the same: the teacher started out with welcoming her back and that they were glad she was safe or something, then she would zone out throughout the lecture, get all the assignments she had missed from her teacher before moving on to the next. Finally, lunch came and she was actually pretty nervous to be around a lot of her peers without her protective bubble of friends or teachers. Everyone looked at her as she entered, she knew they were talking about her and there was nothing she could do about it. She simply walked to the lunch line and grabbed her food before heading towards her usual table with Danny. Surprisingly Danny actually stood up to meet her and have her a hug

"So glad you're ok Chloe, I've missed you" they pulled away and she smiled back at Danny.

"I'm glad you are too" she said referring to the mistletoe poisoning that happened right before she was taken by the Darach. She shook the memory from her mind as she sat down at the table to have everyone give her their greetings and well wishes. No one asked her about what it was like or about the incident at all which she was over joyed about. Eventually, she remembered the notes in her back pack and turned to Danny

"I have all the letters and notes from my locker, do you wanna go through them with me?" she asked him with a smile. Danny smiled back

"If you want me to? I mean they're all private messages to you from the school" he told her

"Yeah… but I trust you" she told him and he smiled warmly back at her before she dug into her bag and pulled out all the scraps of paper. She and Danny finished their lunch period going over the notes of those who really didn't know her and the overly zealous ones that made her laugh. She decided to save a few that were from her cross-country teammates that told her they missed her and that she was strong and stuff like that and one that. Danny had found one quickly scribbled on a post it saying 'I wish I could've told you what you really mean to me'. She smiled warmly at it while Danny teased her about a secret admirer. She threw the rest of them away to forget the awkwardness the school was creating for her right now and the incident. She put the few notes she wanted to keep in her back pack to take home. Chloe went to her next class the boring process repeated until she saw Allison in her 6th hour class who looked spooked.

"Allison are you ok? Is it affecting you right now?" she whispered the last part so no one around them could hear. Allison looked over at her with fear and worry in her eyes

"In Lydia and I's free period we went out to the woods to try and steady my hands that had been shaking since the… incident… and I somehow got lost in a vision or something with my aunt and almost shot Lydia in the head" she ended in a strained whimper. Chloe's eyes grew in shock and worry as she covered her mouth to hold back the colorful language that almost slipped out.

"But she's fine though right? You didn't hurt her?" she asked. Allison looked down at her desk and shook her head 'no'. Chloe let out a breath a relaxed slightly

"Isaac was there and stopped my arrow from hitting her just in time…" Chloe nodded and leaned back

"Thank god for Isaac" she said and leaned back in her desk. "You should go with Scott and Stiles to Deaton's after school and maybe he can help you solve what's going on" Chloe reassured her and grabbed Allison's trembling hand. "Everything is going to be alright, I promise. We're gonna fix you and Stile's "few-screws-that-are-lose", you probably will come out better than Stiles but still…" she earned a small chuckle from her scared friend. "You will be fine, we are all gonna make it through this" Chloe told her in finality before letting her hand go. She saw Allison's hand stop shaking and look over at Chloe and smile

"Thanks… I missed you." Chloe smiled back and then the two girls faced forward in class to pay attention as Chloe's pattern of zoning out repeated again through the end of the day. Right before her last class she received a text update from Stiles that she read quickly

 **The ritual is affecting Scott too… he can't seem to control his werewolf powers, they're going haywire**

Chloe bit her lip as she typed her worried response

 **Is he alright though? Did he hurt anyone?**

Stiles' reply was quick

 **No, everyone is ok here. Scott got it under control**

Chloe sighed and put her phone away, she was glad she was in the loop again but still uneasy that they did what they had to, to find her. It's not like she was unappreciative or anything, it's just that it now seems like it's causing more trouble than it was worth.

 ***She just loves and interesting first day doesn't she?!***


	29. First Night Out

Chloe let out a tired sigh as she loaded up her late work into her bag to take home and pushed aside her depressing thoughts. She walked out of the school and started to head towards Stiles' jeep when she saw Jarod running up to her. She smiled at him as she turned to face him fully. He stopped right in front of her and panted before saying

"I am so… unbelievably happy you are alive, and back here Chloe. I know myself and the team have missed you a lot" Chloe smiled at the panting boy in front of her and hugged him, she felt him hesitantly wrap his arms around her to complete the embrace

"I missed you too Jarod" she said softly before pulling away. Jarod looked flushed and then down at his feet not wanting to look at her which made Chloe suspiciously worried.

"I promised myself I would do this if I ever got to see you again…" Jarod trailed off as he kicked at the asphalt under their feet.

"…ok?" Chloe drawled out hoping he'd continue "…Chloe… Chloe I- Chloe I have such a huge crush on you and I just wanted you to know because I thought I would never get the chance to see you again and tell you in person" he said so quickly that she almost didn't catch it. She opened her mouth to answer him but nothing came out… this had never really happened to her before. She wasn't the girl boys had crushes on so this was new territory.

"Jarod…I-" but before she could finish Stiles walked up to her and Jarod not realizing the awkward situation he was walking into.

"Ready to go?" he asked her. Chloe just looked at him and blinked before looking back to Jarod who was looking down again but now with a sad look on his face

"It's ok Chloe… I understand" he looked up at Stiles and gave him a look that said something she couldn't read. Jarod walked away quickly with his head still hung when she turned to look at stiles with her shocked expression still. She saw Stiles' face and he looked really confused

"What was that about?" he asked her. Chloe shrugged her shoulders still in astonishment before she climbed into the jeep still processing the information about Jarod. Stiles climbed in on his side still giving her a confused look before she finally answered

"Jarod just came up to me… he-he said that he promised himself he would tell me that he had a crush on me if he ever got the chance to see me again… and I… I-I don't know what to do with that" she said finally looking over at Stiles who was looking at his steering wheel and playing with it.

Stiles couldn't believe that car-sick Jarod had bigger balls than him and told her how he felt. How had he not done it already… _Because I have more to lose with her_ he justified to himself. He saw the look Jarod gave him when he had walked into their moment and now understood. Jarod saw Stiles was already there and was noble enough to honor the bro-code for him… was he even bro's with Jarod? Jarod gave him a look that said he would step aside for now but would basically be waiting for the moment Stiles screwed it up so he could step in. Stiles understood the look, he had given it to Lydia's boyfriends plenty of times as she walked all over him. Stiles knew he had to make his move soon or he would lose her to someone else. He looked back up at a bewildered and confused looking Chloe and chuckled as he pulled out of the parking lot

"-And what is so amusing Mr. Stilinski?" she asked accusatorily. Stiles looked over at her and smiled

"Just the fact that you're so shocked a guy might have a crush on you" he told her chuckling at the irony of this situation and how awkward it felt.

"Well this isn't a normal occurrence in my life Stiles" she explained still mystified at the situation. Stiles scoffed at her and shot her a few disbelieving glances as he drove down the road towards their houses.

"Oh, if you only knew Chloe, lots of guys think you're hot… as much as I hate to hear about my best friend being talked about in the locker room" Stiles told her shaking his head as he drove down the road. Alarms were going off in his head as he knew he was breaching dangerous territory that could lead to his telling her how he feels and his heart being broken just like Jarod's.

Chloe just let out a loud laugh and continued to giggle in disbelief until Stiles pulled into her drive way. Chloe just couldn't stop laughing and didn't know why. _Why was is so funny that a guy liked me? I'm adorable and an athlete_ she told herself as she calmed down. She finally sat up straight from leaning against her door for support and looking over at Stiles who had his eyebrows raised at her… _he thinks I'm crazy now, great_. Chloe cleared her throat and stopped laughing as she watched Stiles look at her like she belonged in an insane asylum.

"Well, I best be going inside… got a lot of homework to catch up on… and a dinner party to go to, and you have to go see Deaton with Scott and Allison!" she remembered and knew he was in a rush so she reached back grabbing her bag and quickly getting out of the car. "Text me what Deaton says too and I will help in any way I can" she said while closing the door.

"Hey Chloe!" Stiles called out to her just before she could slam the door closed. She opened it again to look at him "…um, if you need any help on your late work, you can come over when you get back from your thing with your dad and I'd be happy to help you… I probably still have some of the worksheets you could just use" he added chuckling. Chloe smiled up at him

"Really? It won't be too late for you?" she said referring to his sleeping habits. Stiles gave her a half smirk and shook his head. She sighed out "Thanks, I could really use all the help I can get finishing this stuff up"

"So I'll see you later tonight then?" he asked confirming with her. She nodded and stepped back to close the car door

"Then you can tell me what Deaton said about everything going on with you guys" she added. Stiles gave her a nod and she closed the door and walked into her house. Stiles took a deep breath before backing out and heading back into town to meet up with Scott and Allison at the animal clinic.

Chloe put her bag down in her room and went to her closet to find that the back had three new dress bags hanging in it. She smiled thinking of her mom as she pulled one out and took the bag off. It revealed a simple black peplum dress with an A-line skirt and illusion-sweetheart neckline. She laid it out on her bed and her Dad knocked on her door

"Chloe? I know you just got in but we have to leave in an hour if we want to get there and be back by a reasonable hour since you do have school tomorrow" he called through her bedroom door.

"Ok dad, I'll be dressed by then" she called back as she set out to find her black heels. She went to the bathroom and curled her hair a little and put her make up on the same as she had for Heather's party. Her eyes popped and her hair looked pretty good seeing as how she wasn't really doing anything with it. She went back and got changed into her dress and heels. She looked at herself in her closet mirror and saw that the dress honestly made her boobs look amazing and she giggled to herself as she grabbed her phone and walked downstairs to see her dad tying his tie. He noticed her and smiled

"You look absolutely beautiful Chloe…" she smiled and gave him a hug before looking at the clock

"An hour right on the dot, we should be going" she said walking towards the door.

"WAIT!" her father called out to her. She stopped and looked back at him. He held up his phone grinning "Your mother would kill me if she didn't get to see you in her dress." Chloe rolled her eyes but laughed with her dad all the same as she walked over and he set up the timer on his phone and set it atop the fireplace as he quickly walked over to her. He put an arm around her shoulder and they both smiled at the camera. After the picture was taken they both headed out to his company car and took off towards the company dinner.

Once Chloe and her father arrived at the party Chloe looked around at all the middle-aged business men and women who were dressed in their best and silently judging everyone else. Chloe sighed as she took her father's arm and he patted her hand

"We won't be here too long I promise" he whispered to her. She smiled at him as he led her into the room to mingle with his colleagues. Chloe kept her fake smile up as she was briefly introduced to a few passing co-workers of her fathers. Her father had been stopped by his secretary who saw him and welcomed him to the party when her eyes landed on Chloe. Chloe immediately felt uncomfortable as the women grabbed her hand

"-and you must be Chloe, you are such a brave little girl to survive that serial killer. I'm glad for your father's sake that you are safe and back with us." The women pulled her into a hug that almost knocked her over and Chloe looked at the people around them. It seems that everyone around them had heard what the woman had said and was staring at her. Chloe pulled away from the woman to stand next to her dad. She saw him clench his jaw trying to suppress his anger towards this inebriated secretary. Chloe squeezed her Dad's arm as she felt a lot of eyes on her, it was worse than school. Suddenly, as Chloe was about to ask to leave an elderly man walked up to my father and shook his hand

"Turner, nice seeing you here. Great work this quarter- really impressive." He said My father nodded his head and shook his hand

"Thank you Mr. Williamson" her father greeted the man trying to shake off the awkwardness around them. _This was Dad's boss… I gotta help him out here, what would Mom do?!_ Chloe put on a sweet smile looking at her fathers' boss as she laid her head on his shoulder lovingly. "-And this must be your lovely daughter I've heard so much about" Mr. Williamson said smiling at her and referring to the outburst mention of her kidnapping by a 'serial killer'. Chloe swallowed back the awkwardness and reached out and took his hand smiling

"Yes, I'm Chloe and my father has told me about you and your company with all the projects and business deals you make to improve other businesses and people's lives… it's truly inspiring to teens and other kids my age" she said so sweetly and rehearsed, which she learned from her principal, that if she was watching she would laugh at how fake she was acting. Mr. Williamson smiled even brighter at her as he patted her hand that was still being held within his own.

"You are a bright, generous, strong young lady Miss Chloe and I am genuinely happy you are back with us, your father needs you more than you know and we need your father. So as a favor to us make sure you keep him around" Mr. Williamson play-whispered to her and the surrounding people chuckled. Chloe chuckled along with the adults and let go of his hand

"I promise" she said stepping back to be next to her father who was smiling at her with a proud fatherly smile as he wrapped his arm around her back.

"Thank you Mr. Williamson, I'll make sure Chloe here keeps me in line." The surrounding adults chuckled and his boss nodded to us in parting and her dad led them away from that crowd. Her dad cast her a few sidelong glances to make sure his daughter was still ok. He remembered holding her when she was crying after Heather was found dead hoping he never had to go through that while trying to fix his broken little girl; Then he did lose her and it destroyed him just like he had feared… when he finally got to hold her in his arms again after believing she was dead he again was trying to fix his broken little girl.

She was stronger than him through the whole thing and for that he was truly proud to call this amazing young woman HIS daughter. He didn't like the fact that his secretary had let it slip about his daughter's kidnapping to the party, not that nobody didn't already know since it was all over the news. But Chloe was holding strong for him, and against all odds schmoozing up to his boss for him. She really was strong and genuinely one of the best people he had ever met/made. He kept smiling to himself for the rest of the party as he watched Chloe handle the pitying stares and sympathy greetings she received from strangers. Around 5:30pm he nudged her shoulder and gave her the signal saying it had been long enough and she gladly went with him to slip away out of the party. He did stop to wish his boss goodnight before and he told him to bring Chloe to the office once in a while. He knew his daughter had properly won over his boss by only saying a few words. They got into their car and began their drive home

"Chloe, I am so sorry about the kidnapping being brought up. I didn't think anyone would be tactless enough to do that to you and I am so sorry. But you my favorite daughter handled it so well… I am so proud of you" he told her giving her his best smiles through side glances while driving. Chloe smiled back at him

"Just tell me there isn't another one of those for a while? I need some breather time before I deal with all that again" she joked but he knew she was uncomfortable with all the attention.

"There isn't another one until next weekend… there's a company dinner, not a cocktail-social hour like this so less confrontation. But you don't have to go to that if you don't want to" he added informing her. Chloe let out a sharp chuckle

"Oh no, if I have to deal with all that invasiveness than there better be a payoff like you getting an award or a raise or something. And I deserve a free meal." she said and this time earning laugh from her father.

"Ok, we'll go but it's at the old resort so it's another dress up thing… you sure you wanna go?" he asked her giving her one last out. Chloe nodded determinately

"We are going to schmooze the HELL out of your boss" she announced and her dad chuckled at her. "Hey dad… I still have a lot of late work to do and Stiles offered to help me on it, can I go over to his place and possibly stay the night while we work on finishing my homework?" she asked biting her lip, she knew it was a school night but this was for school. Her father wasn't going to object in the first place after how she handled tonight, he would've bought her a car if she had asked. Of course, he wasn't going to keep her from the boy who saved her life and her best friend.

"Fine… but I want to see you home right away after school" he told her and she nodded in agreement and happiness that she could go over to Stiles'. They got home a short while later and Chloe all but jumped from the car to run upstairs and grab her back pack and some clothes for tomorrow before hopping down the stairs calling out behind her

"Bye Dad! See you tomorrow!" she called out.

"I love you!" he called after her smiling

"Love you too!" she said shutting the front door behind her. She was a little surprised that he was letting her go but she just assumed be felt guilty knowing the kind of overwhelming day she had had.


	30. First Night out: Part b

They then walked up to his room and began talking about this and that and what movies were coming out they wanted to see long after their dinners' were finished and their break should've ended.

"Ugh I'm so tired can we go to sleep now?" Chloe asked hoping Stiles would break, but he was relentless

"We both said that we would finish History first… come on I'll even tell you what to write just to get it done alright?" he bargained with her. Chloe sighed and leaned forward to lean on the desk to begin her focus on her work. After a half an hour of filling out multiple packets on historical facts Chloe finished the last short answer question with Stiles help. She bounced up with joy that she was done as she felt fatigue hit her. She walked over to her bag that was quickly packed with clothes when she noticed.

"Um… I forgot pajamas" She said looking down at her nice dress… she just wanted comfy clothes now.

"Oh… you can just borrow some of mine for the night." Stiles told her, not making a big deal out of it when in his head he was making a big deal out of it.

"Are you sure? You might get cooties from my scent or something" she joked as he stood and walked over to his dresser to get her a shirt and some shorts.

"If that's how you get cooties then I would've gotten them a long time ago" he told her fake-seriously as he corrected her joking insult. She laughed and caught the articles of clothing he tossed at her and she left to change in the bathroom.

Stiles sat on the edge of the bed and began to think about how he dreaded going to sleep… he wanted to be able to wake up on his own without screaming and possibly scaring Chloe. He was lost in thought as Chloe re-entered the room wearing his lacrosse tee and shorts… and most definitely had no bra. Now all Stiles wanted to do was go to bed, _calm down man… that is Chloe, she is my best friend and making a move on her now would seem like he only wanted to sleep with her… But I do want to sleep with her?_ Stiles rolled his eyes at himself as Chloe put her dress away and walked over to the bed and sat next to him

"So… um… what do I do if… you don't, wake up? Or if you wake up screaming?" she asked cautiously. This topic couldn't be avoided any longer and they both knew that. Stiles looked down at his fumbling hands

"Well I've never NOT woken up before so I don't know what to tell you there" he joked but Chloe didn't laugh with him so he sobered quickly and continued "-but when I wake up screaming my dad usually holds me down so I don't hurt myself until I calm down…" he said sounding ashamed. Chloe nodded, _this doesn't sound too bad, and Stiles is just like A LOT stronger than me and could probably throw me off like a rag doll._ She pushed that thought from her head before saying

"I can do that…" she looked over at a nervous looking Stiles and grabbed his hand "-everything will be ok. You're going to be just fine and we'll wake up tomorrow and go to school and everything will be ok… I promise" she told him smiling. Stiles nodded but didn't say a word either not trusting his voice, or too scared of what could happen, to speak. Stiles laid down on his side of the bed and let out a long and shaky breath. Chloe turned out the light and laid next to him on her side facing him

"I'm going to be right here next to you if anything happens… I'll be here, I'll always be here" she said squeezing his arm. Stiles nodded before settling in, Chloe could feel his fatigue and it made her tired just being near him. Chloe shut her eyes letting sleep overtake her and she soon dozed off still facing Stiles and holding onto his arm.

Around 2:30 in the morning Chloe stirred into consciousness and opened her eyes into slits to see it was still dark and she could still go back to sleep, _Yes! win_. She closed her eyes again for a maybe a second before chaos broke out. She felt Stiles tense under her hand that was still on his arm then he jolted upright. Chloe opened her eyes to hear him start screaming like she had never heard him before. Stiles' screams were loud, guttural and terrified sounding as his eyes were wide open in fear of himself. Chloe froze not prepared for this, she didn't know what to do. She sat up next to him and tried grabbing his arm

"Stiles!?" she cried out nervously. Her speech was temporarily cut off as Stiles leaned away from her and swung his arm out. The hard bone if his forearm he used to push the unexpected noise away caught her on the side of her chin. Her head was knocked back in pain for a moment as she realized Stiles wasn't recognizing her. She forgot her pain momentarily as she moved behind him and grabbed his arms forcefully to his sides as best as she could. She wrapped her legs around his torso as well to help control his struggling to get away from her. The idea that she had to hold him down to keep him from struggling made her so scared for her friends' delicate mind and wellbeing. Chloe started to tear up as she began whispering comforting words to Stiles to help him calm down and realize he was awake.

"Stiles, it's me… Chloe… and I'm here ok? I'm right here for you… just calm down… Everything is ok, you're alright… I'm here for you... I'm right here." She whispered into his ear and he slowly stopped waving his arms about trying to fight back and his screams turned into pitiful sobs and moans. Chloe wrapped her body tighter around his to comfort him; she felt him reach up and hold onto her arms that were around him and she knew he was back. She remembered when he did this for her and was now happy, and willing, to return the favor.

Chloe wordlessly undid her legs from around him and moved back to his side. Once she was next to him again Stiles wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. He didn't say anything and she just hugged him back as they laid back down and laid there together

"You're ok Stiles… I've got you" she whispered to him running her own hand through his hair. Stiles moans subsided to regular breathing but he refused to let go of her, Chloe didn't mind. She kept running her fingers through his hair to relax him and Stiles was just loving the sensation, it made him calm down considerably. Chloe swallowed roughly as Stiles 'fell asleep' in her arms as she thought about what she had just witnessed… _what the hell was that?_ She could feel the aching throb of the right side of her chin and jaw where Stiles had accidently hit her. She hoped it wouldn't bruise because she was hoping to not have to explain that away to her father. Chloe took a shaky breath to calm down and let herself fall back asleep wearily.

In the morning Chloe woke up first to find Stiles was still holding her to him since last night. Chloe went to get up quietly but Stiles seemed to notice her movement and tightened his grip around her. Chloe let out a sigh as she looked at his sleeping form, he looked so peaceful that she didn't want to make him wake up and scream in horror again. Unfortunately, it was time to get up or they would be late to school. Chloe knew she had to wake him so she tried doing so as gently as possible by whispering to him while her head lay on his chest.

"Stiles… it's time to wake up… Stiles? Wake up" she tried pressing her hands against his chest to push him away from her so she could look up at him, but Stiles only stirred. For a moment she thought he was beginning to have a nightmare and began to freeze when Stiles once again tightened his grip on her and mumbled

"I don't wanna…" and trailed off as he rolled over and brought her with him. Chloe bit her lip to hold back her unexpected giggle.

"Stiles. Seriously, it's time to get up" she said more forcefully. Stiles rubbed his head deeper into the pillow with a whine as she began to giggle

"Stiles, get up!" she said shoving him to wake him up. Stiles let out a frustrated and pained groan as he slowly opened his eyes to look at her. She smiled at him, always happy to see his beautiful eyes, and to see that he was not screaming himself awake. "Good morning sleeping beauty" she said to him and that earned her a snort from him as he unwrapped his arms from around her.

"Good morning Chloe…" Stiles rolled to his back as he trailed off staring at the ceiling, Chloe knew he wanted to say more. She sat up next to him on the bed and looked down towards him waiting for him to continue.

"…Um, I'm sorry… about last night. I know it was probably pretty scary seeing that and I'm sorry if I scared you or made you uncomfortable or-" Chloe cut him off by putting her hand on his shoulder and looking down at him with a tender smile.

"Stiles, it was fine. Everything is ok and no one got hurt. I'm just happy you're ok" she told him. Stiles started to nod then looked at her chin and saw a bruise starting to form, and sat up quickly to look at it better.

"No one got hurt huh?" he asked her sounding slightly angry, but at himself. "Look at your face Chloe… Did I do that to you?" Chloe looked down at the covers, anywhere but at him

"Its fine Stiles" she reassured. Stiles gawked at her getting angry and grabbing her face to look at him.

"It is NOT fine Chloe! I hurt you! No one should ever hurt you! No one that hurts you ever should be allowed to breathe!"

"Stiles I think you're being a little dramatic, it was an accident from last night. I'm ok, I promise… everything is fine" she told him trying to calm him down.

"Everything is not fine Chloe! I don't care if it was an accident, I HURT you… that is never ok… I don't ever wanna hurt anyone… except Aiden, he can just go shove it up his ass" he said getting off task.

"Stiles" Chloe said again trying to get his attention, he was still firmly holding her head in place. Stiles looked back to her with a pained look on his face… he felt truly terrible he had hurt her. He didn't know if he could live with himself knowing he was capable of hurting her.

Stiles wanted a better look at the damage he had caused to her as his heart was beginning to beat out of his chest with anxiety, worry, and anger at himself. He let go of her face and stood up quickly, grabbing her hand and pulled her into the bathroom with Chloe's complaints and reassurances behind him falling on deaf ears. He turned on the light to the small bathroom and pulled her into the already cramped room to look at her bruise. He grabbed her chin and tilted it to the side as he blocked the door from her so she couldn't leave until he was done assessing his damage. It wasn't that bad now that he looked at it, it was a light bruise that was on the corner of her chin and jawline. He began to calm down, he knew she was fine but he felt so guilty about hurting her and mostly scaring the crap out of her with his night terrors. Chloe then broke him from his thoughts with a breathy voice.

"See? It's fine… I'm ok" she nearly whispered. Stiles looked into her eyes and saw they were sparkling and just so damn beautiful. He realized how close their bodies were, hers pinned between him and the bathroom sink.

"It'll never be ok Chloe" he told her staring into her emerald orbs that made his heart stop. "I will never be ok with you getting hurt" he told her. Chloe could feel his hot breath on her face and made a shiver run down her spine. She licked her lips and swallowed to soothe her dry throat

"Well I knew that was a precaution when I became friends with you… so you'll just have to get over it" she told him feeling warmth pool in her stomach and her nerves begin to fray. Her breaths became short as she watched Stiles looked down at her not saying anything. She felt his hand move from holding her chin to cupping the side of her face and his eyes got a sort of smoldering look to them as his pupil's dilated.

"I'll never get over it" he whispered and his voice was in a deeper tone that sounded more gravely and made her insides tremble. _Fuck it_ thought Stiles as he finally just pushed himself past his barriers and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Chloe was shocked, but pure joy erupted from within her as he did. Both of the teens closed their eyes as they followed what came naturally to them. Their lips molded together perfectly in their soft, yet slightly urgent kiss that was so overdue. He tasted slightly of cinnamon as his lips pressed against hers. She tasted sweeter to him, almost like maple syrup. Chloe felt her knees go weak as her heart nearly exploded, this is what she had been waiting for and it was worth it. Stiles was freaking out in his head trying to convince himself that this was real, and she kissed a lot better than he dreamed she could.

They slowly pulled apart but kept their eyes closed and breathed out, each of them could feel the other's hot air on their face as they tried catching their breath. Chloe's mind was blank as she sat there with her forehead pressed against his… she didn't want to open her eyes because the moment would be over and things would be awkward. Stiles didn't want it to end but he knew he had fucked it up and as soon as they parted, their friendship would be over. He opened his eyes slowly and saw hers' still closed and her breathing heavy… God he loved her, he didn't want to lose her. He watched her open her eyes slowly and look up at him, then she smiled at him… she smiled, why is she smiling? Wait… did she like that? Stiles smiled back out of shock as he was feeling greedy and placed his other hand on her hip holding her to him, it was one of the best feelings he had ever felt.

Sure they had hugged and cuddled a little but holding her while kissing her was the best feeling in the world… he could accomplish anything now. Stiles threw caution to the wind as he pulled her face to his again and kissed her, this time not as urgent but sweet as their lips pressed together… her lips are the softest thing he had ever felt.

Chloe was loving this moment and was hoping she wouldn't wake up from this dream or whatever was happening. She reached her hands up to cradle his neck and jawline and pulled him closer to her deepening the kiss. Instead of singular, long kisses they were now continuously kissing each other over and over and 'the tingles' ran through their bodies creating explosions everywhere.

Stiles opened his eyes at first in shock to look at her, she wanted this, and she wanted HIM to kiss HER… _Holy shit this is happening!_ Stiles kissed back with fervor as his other hand went from her face, trailing down her body to her other hip. Chloe arched into him now wrapping her arms around his neck. Stiles could feel her press her body against his, he could feel her small runners-body frame and her chest rub against his… she wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples were hard… _Holy shit did I turn her on? Cause there is no way she is cold right now!_ He celebrated in his head. This was the most glorious moment in their lives, and it was ruined by an alarm clock.

Stiles and Chloe jumped apart and stared at each other for a moment… _Shit now it's awkward_ they both thought. Stiles was first to break their hold and step away. Chloe dropped her hands from his neck and looked up at him in worry that he was going to leave her.

"Um… that's my alarm clock… we have ten minutes to leave… we should probably…" he trailed off trying to form sentences but was too busy staring at how perfect she looked in his clothes and no bra on.

"Yeah… we don't wanna be late…for Um… School" she helped him finish. Stiles nodded and then stepped out of the bathroom and she followed him back to his room. When they entered the time finally seemed to hit them

"Shit!" said Chloe grabbing her clothes.

"We're gonna be late" panicked Stiles as they both began getting dressed. Neither one aware of the other stripping behind them until they were dressed and turned to look at each other. Stiles lost his breath for a moment

"Did we just change in front of… like, with the both of us…?" he trailed off his question, his brain still not functioning. How had he not noticed or looked over? _Fuck my life!_

"There's a first time for everything" Chloe chuckled forcefully, also referring to their make-out session they'd just partaken in. Chloe loaded all her homework into her bag and then began to walk out the door

"Come on Stilinski, don't wanna be late" she called after her as Stiles unfroze and followed grabbing his own bag and keys. They hopped in his jeep in a rush and pulled out of the driveway and began speeding down the road. After the adrenaline wore off the awkward silence really set in. Stiles wanted to say something to let her know how much she means to him and he didn't want that to ruin the relationship he has with her… but he was blank. He had practiced this speech a thousand times when she was in the hospital and basically every spare moment he had to himself since she came back. But right now in the jeep with her, he was blank.

 ***AHHH their first kiss! i loved writing this part because it reminded me of my first kiss with my bestfriend/crush! i hope you guys enjoyed this as much as i did. I also hope that it it gives you inspiration or hope that IT IS POSSIBLE GO GET OUT OF THE FRIEND-ZONE!***


	31. First Spark

"So… are you gonna tell me what your dream was about?" she asked. Stiles was hoping she'd want to talk about what just happened but glad she didn't start it because he wasn't sure he could hold a conversation right now. He sighed to himself pushing his feelings to the back burner as he glanced over at her

"In my dream I was walking down the hallway at school and there was no one in any of the rooms. I tried checking them all but no one was there… it was the middle of the day, someone should've been there. Something was in there chasing me, I couldn't see it but I knew it wasn't far away… I had locked myself in a supply closet when the wall started closing in and compressing my lungs… I couldn't breathe. That's when I woke up… I didn't really sleep after that till about an hour before you woke up." He informed her, he didn't want to talk about what happened after that just yet.

"Stiles… are you telling me you only got three and a half hours of sleep last night?" Chloe asked her voice sounding worried. Stiles shrugged while keeping his eyes on the road

"I'll be fine, I always am" he reassured her. He glanced over at her to give her a smile to show he was fine, she wasn't buying it.

"Well if at any point in the day you feel too tired, just go home ok? I can get a ride with someone else" she told him even though she knew he wouldn't leave. Stiles rolled his eyes at her and they made it to school on time. They both ran inside and to their lockers, both barely skidding in the door of their morning English class. They sat down and let the teacher start their day when she felt her phone vibrate… she sneakily pulled it out of her pocket and saw who it was… Lydia.

 **Why were you and Stilinski late? Did he finally pull his head out of his ass and do something? Lol**

Chloe looked over at her and caught Lydia's smirk at her. Chloe decided to be honest with Lydia because she would figure out the truth in in the end anyway.

 **Um… we actually kissed this morning. And we overslept because we didn't sleep much due to his night terrors.**

She saw Lydia check her phone then whip her head around to glance between her and an unsuspecting Stiles and smirk knowingly. Chloe rolled her eyes at her blushing and trying to contain her smile.

 **I thought your skin looked to be glowing today. Congrats on landing Stilinski… I'll never know what you see in him.**

That was the best compliment on her achievement with Stiles she was going to get from Lydia. Chloe bit her lip while failing to hold back her dopey smile as she sent a reply to her ginger friend.

 **He is my kind of crazy, and the same degree of dork with a dash of gentleman. He's the perfect guy for me**

Chloe hit send and put her phone away smiling to herself and day dreaming the rest of class about their kiss from earlier that morning. When class was over she walked out of the classroom and caught up to Stiles at his locker

"Hey…" she said to get his attention. He jumped when he noticed her

"Hey… um, what's up?" he said trying to act casual but failing miserably, it made her laugh.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll have my phone on me all day, so if anything happens you can text me, to just like… keep me updated and then maybe later we can meet up and go over everything?" she said nervously. _Why can't I just ask him to hang out like a normal person? We've done that tons of times?!_ Stiles blinked at her for a moment and didn't say anything. Chloe began to second guess even saying anything to him and her nerves were beginning to get the better of her and she kept tucking her hair behind her ear and looking at her shoes only to have it fall out again, repeating her nervous process.

"Um… yeah…" Stiles finally answered her. Chloe looked up at him and smiled before awkwardly taking a step back to leave to her next class. "Wait Chloe!" he called her back and she stepped back towards him, nearly dodging out of the way of some passing students and stood next to him again.

"Yeah?" she said looking up at him curiously. Stiles didn't know what over took him but he got a sudden burst of confidence

"When we go over everything later are we also gonna talk about our make-out session we had this morning? Cause I'd really like to discuss that again" Chloe's jaw dropped and she blushed looking around them to make sure no one was listening. Stiles noticed her smile that lit up her eyes as she finally looked up at him through her nervous giggles.

"Um… if you'd like to… Just so I know what I'm getting into here, what would you like to discuss about it?" she asked flirting back at him. _Holy shit am I flirting with Stiles?!_ Stiles chuckles as he is starting to lose some of his confidence as he shoved his hands in his pockets and bit the inside of his lip smiling as well.

"I'm hoping to discuss the part where we, uh…" Chloe smiled but looked up at him in curiosity. She was about to ask him what he wanted to say when Stiles was too quick and bent down and captured her lips.

Chloe had a sharp intake of breath as his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes closed and she melted into him. She could taste his cinnamon on her lips as they continued their sweet kisses. Chloe's eyebrows shot up to her hairline as he pulled away but dragged his lips up against hers, leaving her wanting more. She kept her eyes closed for a second before letting them flutter open to see a smiling Stiles looking down at her

"I would be very willing to discuss that again" she agreed in a soft voice. Stiles nodded awkwardly still smiling like a dope and almost tripped over his feet trying to walk away towards his next class and Chloe suppressed her fits of giggles trying to burst out of her throat. She had waited for that for so long and it just finally happened… nothing could touch her at this point, she was on Cloud 9. She went through her next few classes fighting against her hormones to pay attention to the instructor of each subject but her mind kept drifting back to Stiles. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore and pulled out her phone to text him

 **I was wondering if I could get some help on finishing the rest of my late work tonight? Where we can then discuss everything going on and whatever else you need to talk about.**

Chloe stared at the text for a moment deliberating whether or not to add a winky-face. She snapped herself out of it and rolled her eyes at herself, _oh my god I've got it bad…_ She hit send and put her phone away before anyone could notice. Towards the end of class she felt her phone vibrate and she checked it to see if it was Stiles. She smiled to herself as she opened it

 **I seriously can't wait to discuss all of the things with you, but Scott finally got a hold of Deaton and we all really need to talk to him after school… can Lydia give you a ride home?**

Chloe felt a little let down by this but she knew this was important to everyone and she was just being selfish. But she wondered 'why the sudden urgency of really needing to see Deaton?' did something happen? She voiced her worries in her response

 **Ok. Did something happen?**

The response she got was almost immediate.

 **No. nothing happened, don't worry about it.**

Chloe rolled her eyes, he was even a bad liar over text.

 **What aren't you telling me?**

She sent him, pushing for answers. She didn't get a response after that and she sighed… she shouldn't have pushed but she had every right to worry about him after what she witnessed last night. She reached up and softly touched her chin. It didn't hurt too bad anymore and the bruise was barely noticeable.

She sent Lydia a quick text asking for a ride. She got an even faster response of an agreement because she wanted all the juicy details on her and Stiles. Chloe smiled thinking out their kiss when the thought also occurred to her that she could get information out of Lydia about what had happened to Stiles that he didn't want her worrying about.

The rest of the school day couldn't go fast enough for her. When she saw Allison in her 6th hour class they didn't have time to talk before the lecture started. Afterwards, Chloe tried asking her but Allison said that it wasn't her story to tell and told Chloe not to worry. Chloe was slightly angry at Stiles now… _He has now got me on lockdown, one minute I'm his partner in crime and he tells me everything, and the next he has our friends lying to me?! Am I going to be able to get anything out of Lydia?_ Chloe groaned to herself as she went to her 7th hour study hall.

She decided that since she wasn't going to get help from stiles that night that she should try to finish her late work here instead, where she had better resources than what Stiles just told her to be true. She actually finished the last of it rather quickly, she and Stiles had accomplished a lot more than she thought… if they made such a great team why was he keeping things from her? Chloe rolled her eyes then got a hall pass from her study hall teacher so she could turn in all of her late assignments to her teachers. He began walking the halls towards each of her classes that she had late work, each time politely knocking on the door before entering, most of them didn't have class's in-session so handing them in was rather easy. She came to her chemistry class and again politely knocked on the door. After a moment her teacher opened the door

"Oh, Miss Turner how can I help you?" Mr. Collins asked her. Stiles sat up straighter in his seat as he heard his teacher mention Chloe's name. He heard her soft voice speak to him, most likely telling him her excuse for interrupting class, her voice caused his heart to hammer in his chest. _What is she doing here? Why is she talking to the teacher?_ Mr. Collins opened the door wider and allowed her to enter. She ignored the rest of the class as she followed him to his desk, Stiles couldn't take his eyes off her. He knew he had just seen her but she always made him lose his breath, especially since he had discovered she actually liked him back… he thinks. He watched her hand over a few packets to the chemistry teacher and he realized she was turning in her late work that they had worked on. She smiled to the teacher thanking him then turning to leave. Stiles was frozen as her gaze finally caught his and she stopped momentarily and stared back at him. At first she blushed a little then quickly walked out of the room without a smile on her face. Stiles cocked and eyebrow at her odd, and rather cold behavior. He looked over at Scott and he was giving him a knowing smirk. _Aw crap, he could hear my heart rate and my breathing that whole time…_ Stiles rolled his eyes as Scott gave him a look asking 'did something finally happen?' Stile sighed and looked back down at the work sheet they were supposed to finish by the end of the hour.

"Yeah… but did you see her totally give me the cold shoulder?" he said confused and a little miffed at her, _OMG what if she regretted kissing him? What if he just pushed her away forever?_ Stiles panicked to himself. Scott was just smiling at him with his puppy-dog-grin that melted your heart. He was so proud of his friend for finally acting on his crush after seeing the crash and burn from Lydia. Stiles knew Scott wasn't going to be much help so he continued to keep his line of sight directed at his worksheet. But his mind kept drifting to what that Kira girl had told them at lunch about 'Bardo' and how he could possibly die… _just great_.

When class finished, Stiles handed in his worksheet and was met in the door way by Allison. Stiles saw the worried look she had on her face and knew something was bothering her

"Oh hey, um Scott is just finishing up in there-"

"I came here to talk to you Stiles" she cut him off "Why didn't you tell Chloe about 'Bardo' and the potential risks and dangers we're all facing?" she asked him confrontationally. Stiles' mouth went dry and he pulled her further away from the door way so they couldn't be heard

"Um… Well… it just… Chloe has had non-stop danger and problems for the past few weeks, with the motel, Aiden, the Darach... I just don't want her worrying about something else for once. She still has to adjust to everything and now this?!... I just can't put her through that" he told her letting the edge slip into his voice due to all the pain he had brought on Chloe; as well as the fact that she had given him the cold shoulder.

"Stiles, we were all there. We all have gone through what she has and we are all dealing with it together. She doesn't deserve to be left in the dark after she was already there for so long" Allison justified to him. "That's also probably why she was a little upset when she asked me and I told her it was your story to tell…" _So that's why she was mad! She doesn't hate my guts! Well at least for kissing her, just for alienating her… shit._

"So you just put all of it on me then?" he asked her exacerbated. Stiles bit his lip holding back his spiteful words because he knew she was right… that didn't mean he agreed. He wanted to keep her safe and so far, he had done a shitty job of that. He knew he had to tell her… but not until he knew everything from Deaton. He didn't want to just give her half of the facts, like he had, and scare her.

The rest of the day dragged by until finally the last bell rang dismissing them to freedom. Stiles went to his locker but was keeping one eye out for Chloe to tell her he was sorry for keeping information from her that he had promised to keep her updated on. She was nowhere in sight. Chloe went straight to her locker and quickly disposed of her things, she only had one homework assignment tonight which was refreshing. She grabbed her bag and went to find Lydia at her locker but couldn't find her she sent her a text saying she was at her car talking to a potential 'date-material'. Chloe smiled and said she would meet her there.

Chloe began walking down the hallway towards the front doors when she felt a pair of eyes on her. Stiles was at his locker talking to Scott when he caught sight of her walking down the hallway finally. He planned to confront her but ended up just staring. For getting dressed in a rush this morning, she still managed to look absolutely angelic and sexy without trying. Her jeans hugged her strong running legs to show how thin she really was rolled up in the classic 'Chloe' fashion with her converse. She had on a baggy army green jacket that would've made anyone else look homeless but she made it look like she just got off the Victoria's Secret runway. She had a loose white tee underneath and if he was remembering correctly she wasn't wearing a bra today. He watched her walk down the hallway seeing the wisps of hair that had fallen form her bun fly behind her in the slight breeze of passersby brushing past her. He also watched her perfect chest bounce subtly with each step she took past him. _She is so perfect, I'm going to marry that girl one day, even if it kills me!_ But first he has to get her to forgive him.

Stiles reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the main passing way of the hall to stand next to him at his locker. At first Chloe was startled and stumbled on her feet for losing her balance for a moment. She looked up and saw it was him and the light in her eyes shifted. Stiles' shoulders sagged

"Look Chloe, I'm going to tell you what's happening, I just want to get all the facts before we decide to follow this theory." He told her right out of the gate, not even beating around the bush.

"You used to bounce your theories and random facts off of me all the time, what is so different about this time?... Is this because we kissed? Do you not trust me anymore?" she asked looking honestly hurt. She crossed her arms over her chest and looking at her shoes.

"No… that's not what this is at all. It's just that… if we decide that this particular theory is right then Scott, Allison and I are in bigger trouble than we thought" Chloe looked up at him losing her hurt and frustrated expression for one of worry. "I didn't want to make you worry, like you are now, or scare you with facts that might not even be true… just let us go to Deaton's and then I will call and tell you everything. I promise" he told her pleading with her to forgive him with his eyes.

"Well couldn't you at least say that then? Instead of leaving me to my own dark imagination" she asked still glaring slightly at the wall of lockers next to them. She had sort of forgiven him, for now, and was trying to be understanding but was still confused. Stiles smiled down at her and she gave a small smile back "Please don't keep me in the dark any more, ok? I'm a part of this and deserve to know what's going on… And don't lie or keep something like this from me again." She finished giving him a warning look. Stiles smiled even brighter at her

"I know you hate liars, you see right through me every time so there isn't a point really" he said chuckling. She smiled at him and the warm tingling sensation came back as she blushed and looked at her feet before saying

"So you're going to fill me in after Deaton's and we'll go over a plan to figure everything out." Stiles couldn't wipe the smile that went from ear to ear off his face as he nodded.

"So I'll call you later then?" he asked. Chloe shrugged and finally looked up at him with a flirty smirk that made his throat catch

"You can just come over and tell me… we have a lot to discuss" then she turned away and walked out the doors. Stiles pumped a fist in the air excitedly, he was finally getting somewhere with the girl of his dreams.


	32. First Discussion

***Warning! Things get pretty heated in this chapter, pent up emotions come rushing out at their first chance at freedom!***

Chloe met Lydia at her car and they drove to Chloe's house. Both girls went inside and lounged in her room and Lydia made Chloe spill the exact details of what happened as to how they kissed. She started with spending the night and wearing his clothes

"I tell you, men and werewolves aren't all that different. They both like marking their territory whether it's walking with their arm around you possessively or when you wear their clothes" Chloe laughed gut wrenchingly hard at that remembering Stiles and Aiden's confrontations in the hallways. Lydia was surprised that he hadn't tried using tongue on her yet but Chloe said she didn't wanna rush it and ruin the fragile little thing they had going for them. Finally, Lydia had to leave and Chloe began working on her one homework assignment for psychology that was surprisingly harder than she thought it would be. She changed into more comfortable clothing, being a tee shirt and pajama shorts including a bra since she'd been without one all day and Stiles was coming over. An hour later there was a knock on her bedroom door and Stiles poked his head in

"Hello Turner" he said in a singsong voice. She waved her hand at him to come in, not breaking her concentration from her reading.

"Just give me a sec, I'm almost done" she told him. Stiles entered and put his back pack down before sprawling out on her bed and sighing "I missed you" into the bed as he landed face first.

Chloe wrote down her final essay question answer and shook her head at him and his ridiculous obsession with her bed. She put her packet in her folder and put her folder in her back pack before turning in her chair to look at him smiling; only to find Stiles solemnly staring at the ceiling… something was wrong.

"Stiles?... What happened? Is something bad happening?" she asked worry seeping into her voice. Stiles took a deep breath, almost as if preparing himself to say it out loud

"Today in class I had a sort of vision, or like I fell asleep but I was awake? Anyway, in the dream/vision everyone was cold and unhuman-like using sign language in unison at me. When I snapped out of it I was in the middle of class and coach was yelling at me. Scott told me I wasn't even sleeping, on my notebook it looked as though it had been writing in my sleep, like narcoleptics sometimes do, telling myself to wake up. It was really freaky." Chloe swallowed to sooth her dry throat… she had been right to worry about him, something is going wrong in his head since he sacrificed himself.

"Then at lunch, this new girl, Kira, overheard us and began talking to us and told us that what we were experiencing sounded similar to a Tibetan lore story called 'Bardo' where after people have near death experiences" he stopped to point at himself "They are half in and half out, or something like that and it meaning that they are more susceptible to the supernatural and can be haunted by positive and negative deities. So basically the three of us are being tortured by different demons. There are different stages to this 'bardo' and the final stage is Death... at least that's what we got out of Kira's theory" he said looking over at her. Chloe was chewing on her thumb nail an old habit she used to do when she was scared or stressed out. She had glassy eyes and was staring intently at him

"So you could die from all of this?" she asked in soft voice. Stiles slammed his head back against the bed letting it bounce and clenching his jaw

"This is why I didn't want to tell you this theory… look it's just one possibility-"

"But you could still die?!" Chloe cut off his explanation. Stiles sat up on the bed so he was sitting directly across from her

"That's not going to happen" He told her. "Deaton told us that when we went from our unconscious selves into a 'super-consciousness' we opened a door into the supernatural world in order to find you, when we came back we left the door 'ajar'… that's why we're being haunted by visions… or demons. Deaton couldn't tell us how but he said we need to figure out how to close our doors quickly before something bad happens" He finished giving out all the information he had attained over the last few hours.

"Something bad happens like dying?" Chloe asked as Stiles looked back up at her from his hands to see her breathing had become harder and her eyes were almost ready to spill over with tears. "You all did this to find me… and now you're all dying. This is all my fault-" Chloe's tears began to fall but no sobs escaped her lips. Stiles stood up and brought her up with him to stand into a hug, just like he had all those weeks ago with her car accident and Heather.

"Chloe, there is no way in hell this is your fault ok? We all made the choice to do this. I made the choice on my own, and I'm gonna figure out how to close this door and everything will be fine" he told her. Chloe pulled away from him looking up at him and he was surprised to see her looking truly heartbroken, something he hadn't seen on her since Heather's death.

"I finally got you Stiles, and now I'm going to lose you! I'm going to lose the most important people in my life because they had to come and save me-" Stiles held her closer cutting her off… she can't seriously feel that way? Stiles eventually pulled away to look down at her. She was gripping onto his shirt for dear life… she really thought she was going to lose him. A part of Stiles' heart sank at causing her grief but another part rose and beat more furiously, he felt pride she had sort of just claimed him.

Stiles ducked his head down to nuzzle his face against hers. She lifted her face slightly to meet his lips with hers. Static electricity shot through them sending every part of their bodies' haywire. Stiles could taste her salty tears mixed with the sweet syrupy taste of her lips that created an interesting flavor. He thought syrup was a good word to describe the taste of her kisses and the fact his lips were stuck to hers like tree sap. Chloe needed comfort after realizing she was the reason that Stiles was having those horrible night terrors, and now apparently about to die. Kissing him gave her a shot of energy as she became hungry for his comforting kiss while wanting to protect and comfort him.

Both of their breathing picked up and Chloe's hand explored lightly to his side, while her other still gripped the collar of his shirt pulling him closer. Stiles was starting to give into all of his urges he had ever had around her. His hands moved from her natural waist and hip as he tilted his head to make the kiss deeper. Chloe's breath caught in her throat as his tongue brushed her lips asking for entrance, after getting over his boldness she slowly allowed him entrance. This new deeper kiss created a whole new feeling to erupt inside her that she was absolutely loving. She could taste Stiles' tongue and his spicy cinnamon was stronger and warmer only drawing her in more. Her tongue intertwined with his in a slow dance at first still exploring each other. They eventually broke apart to get some air but didn't leave the small space the two shared. Chloe kept her eyes closed and forehead pressed against Stiles' she placed her hands on either side of his face. Stiles felt her forehead crease against his and he opened his eyes to see worry still etched into her features although her eyes were still closed.

"I cannot lose you Stiles, it's gonna be my turn to save you" she said to finally looking up to him. Her brilliantly green eyes shown with determination. Stiles' heart swelled as Chloe proclaimed he was hers… it was a long time since someone promised to protect him, besides his father. It was usually him doing the saving and solving of the problems. Stiles knew Chloe was one of the single greatest things that had ever happened to him and planned to keep her forever. Stiles' eyes shown with gratitude and a certain rare amount of vulnerability.

Stiles grabbed her hands and led to her to sit on the bed with him. Chloe's cheeks were still wet but she wouldn't look away from him as she let her hands travel from the side of his face to drift down his chest to rest on her lap. Stiles looked at the foot of her bed to find her knitted blanket she wore when she wanted to feel better. He covered her shoulders with it and when he met Chloe's eyes again he saw something else there he had never seen in them before. Chloe knew Stiles always knew the right thing to do to get a reaction out of her… but the blanket that she had used when she needed some comfort? He had only seen her use it a handful of times but he had somehow picked up on its specific use. He really was perfect, he paid attention, and he was hers. Chloe looked up at Stiles with a small smile and grabbed his hand to slowly pull him down to lay on the bed with her.

Stiles met Chloe in a kiss that quickly steamed up from the initial kiss to having their tongues explore the other ones' mouth. Chloe let her hands find their way into his hair and run through them, she knew he liked it when she did that. Stiles' hands had snuck under the blanket to grasp at her waist and up her back. His hand felt the outline of her bra on her back through her shirt, he next let his fingers slowly trace the outline of her bra around to the front before stopping at her chest. Chloe arched her back slightly telling him to continue and Stiles took the hint. He slowly let his hand roam over the mound that was her bra and breast before slowly applying pressure to his touch. He felt Chloe's breathing picking up and that only fueled him to run his hand down the length of her body to her hip. Chloe let out a hot gasp against his face amongst their kissing as Stiles' hand slid to her ass and gripped it solidly. Chloe took one of her hands out of his hair a let it go down his side to wrap around his back too and pull him closer to her. She loved how warm he was and never realized how cold and empty she was until he laid next to her. Stiles loving the suggestive hold he had on her, with her body pulled up aginst his and could feel the curve of her body against his, he gave into more of his lust.

Stiles grabbed her hip and rolled both of them over on the bed so that Chloe was laying in her back and Stiles was hovering over her. He hungrily started kissing her harder and Chloe wasn't complaining as things began to escalate. It felt as if her heart was about to beat out of her chest as she felt herself get wet as Stiles lay over her. Chloe needed air to breathe or her chest would combust so she pulled away breathing out hot air onto Stiles' face, he took no time to begin kissing down her cheek and her jawline to her neck right below her ear, catching her breath was proving harder than she thought. She reached up and grabbed a handful of hair that was at the base of his neck and gently kneaded it through her fingers.

Stiles could hear Chloe gasping and her hot breath was hitting his neck, making his hairs stand on end. He let his hand go back to what it had been previously enjoying and found its way up to her chest and began kneading it how she was kneading his hair, which felt fantastic. Chloe let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure as damns flooded and explosions happened behind her eyes. Before Chloe could tell her body what to do, her legs wrapped themselves around his thighs, open and ready in the middle. She felt a throbbing begin to pound through her she hadn't felt since the last time her and Stiles were in her bed… she had missed it terribly. Stiles was becoming a little overwhelmed at how things were progressing, Chloe's legs were wrapped around his legs and he adjusted himself so he was now directly on top of her. Stiles stopped messaging her chest to grab her thighs and pull them up to rest around his waist. He was breathing heavily now on to Chloe's neck and face. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and claimed his lips.

He would never get used to kissing her, every time it was something new, I mean yeah they hadn't been doing it for long but still he knew he would never get tired of it. Their kiss was deep and sensual and Stiles felt like explosions were happening throughout his entire being. His dick became hard so quickly that he actually lost his breath for a moment, _that's the fastest I think I've ever done that?_ Chloe's dull ache between her legs was driving her up the wall, she needed friction. She gripped her legs tighter around his waist and wrapped one arm around his torso to splay across his back. Stiles could feel the faint heat he had felt briefly once before on his crotch as Chloe tightened her legs around him. This time it was more direct and the heat in front of his crotch that was coming through a few thin layers of clothing covering her center spot. Stiles couldn't control himself as he reclaimed her lips again and his hips thrust forward creating a friction that sent both teens into a frenzy for more. Chloe let out one of the most erotic gasps, Stiles had ever heard, against his lips and it made his eyes roll to the back of his head for a moment as he felt his little guy twitch in excitement. Stiles got up slightly on his knees with her legs still around his waist and still kissing her feeling his hips briefly rub here and there against hers creating that friction and warmth that was driving him into a frenzy as their kisses were now basically just about devouring each other's faces.

"Stiles…" Chloe let out a wine and it sent a shiver through him as he grabbed one of her breasts again and hungrily attacking her neck. "Oh God, Stiles please…" she whined out to him with her voice in a higher octave. Her pressure was building and the throbbing was wracking her body and she knew she was about to finish. Then she heard the front door swing open and both she and Stiles froze.

"Chloe? Are you home?" her Dad called out to her.

"Fuck!" Chloe whisper-yelled pushing Stiles off her and running over to her desk to look like she was doing homework. Stiles was petrified in fear of her father coming in and seeing them. Chloe was away from him now so it didn't look too bad but he was still sporting his, rather impressive, woody.

"Chloe?" her dad called again from right outside her door. Stiles quickly flipped himself over to lay on his stomach to hide his chubby. Chloe's dad opened the door to find his daughter working away on her laptop and Stiles, he favorite neighbor kid and daughter's best friend, laying on her bed relaxing.

"Hey Dad, sorry I didn't respond, research paper… Stiles 'died' mentally, so I took over" Chloe giggled. Stiles picked his head up still blushing and looked over at her dad, who was completely buying the story, and waved at him. Her father nodded at the two teens

"Well I was going to order some food from Toby's if you wanted anything" he offered.

"Oh dad, you know we'll both be having the bacon cheese burgers with no mustard or onions on mine and no pickles on Stiles'." Stiles briefly gazed at her with pride as she remembered his order… _she's the one_. Mr. Turner nodded and rolled his eyes at her sarcasm

"Oh how silly of me to forget" then walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Stiles let his head fall back on to the bed in embarrassment and relief that they hadn't gotten caught. Chloe hopped back onto the bed and let out a sigh

"Well that was… awkward as hell" she finished. Stiles couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Chloe joined him and they both laughed off the awkward, cliché moment they'd almost been caught in. There were tears in Stiles eyes as they slowly began to calm down, a few chuckles escaping here and there as they looked at each other.

"I'm just going to say it, I've been waiting a long time for you to kiss me Stiles, and I don't want you to stop because it might get weird" Chloe exclaimed. Stiles rolled on to his back and leaned on his elbows to look at her

"I'm the exact same, I don't want us to stop being able to hang out and solve the supernatural shit and other stuff like we usually do on Tuesday nights." Stiles agreed playfully joking as well. Chloe's shoulders sagged in relief at the news that Stiles felt the same way. Her heart fluttered a bit as she smiled at him.

"But maybe we should take things a little bit slower if we don't want to make things really awkward" she added to their agreement. Stiles got a disappointed look on his face and it was actually quite flattering to her that he liked what they had, or almost had done.

"It makes sense, but know that I'm not happy about it" he added playfully pouting. Chloe playfully hit him with a pillow

"Shut up Stilinski, 'THAT' part is amendable as we… figure this out" she said sending him a flirty smile. Stiles smiled cheekily back at her

"Good… because that was awesome" they both broke into a fit of laughter all over again. It wasn't awkward between them anymore, almost… they were still best friends, but would make out every once in a while. What their title status was, neither were sure of, but they were taking it slow. Stiles was going to hold back on telling her he was in love with her and willing to be happily married at 16 if she wanted. Stiles looked up at the ceiling and smiled, this was all finally happening. Chloe adjusted so she was laying down next to him

"So you have a door… in your head… that needs to be closed before something bad gets in? What do you think will close it?" Chloe asked trying to get back to their original topic at hand. Stiles shrugged

"Well Scott needs to take control of his powers, we just have to find a way to have him take control" Stiles told her.

"So is this like his wound from the alphas? It's all in his head and he just has to prove it to himself?" Stiles looked over at her and smiled at her brilliant deduction of the similarities… they had done it once before and they could do it again. Stiles nodded slightly while also shaking his hand saying it was 'Sort of' similar to that situation. "So we just have to make him see that he can project his alpha male status or whatever and make Allison believe in her training and that she isn't her murdering aunt…" She trailed off as Stiles turned to look over at her. "… But honestly, I don't know what to do about you. How do you stop nightmares from happening?" she asked, worry marring her face again and Stiles reached up to place his hand on the side of her face in comfort.

"We'll figure it out, we always do. You know I've always got a plan… or at least a plan B" he reassured her. Chloe propped her head up on her hand and elbow to give him a playful and scrutinizing look.

"And what is this plan huh? What is this brilliant idea you have that will solve everything?" She asked. Stiles chuckled at her as he looked down at his hands

"Well it won't solve everything, not even close but it may help my dad out and get Scott to focus on something else" Chloe became curious and nudged him

"What do you mean take a load off of your Dad?" she asked him. Stiles sighed

"Scott's Dad is back in town and him being an FBI agent he was sent to oversee my father's work and his 'lack of ability to close cases'… basically trying to get my Dad fired" Stiles finished and rage boiled in Chloe's blood.

"What?!" she almost screamed sitting up. Stiles sat up too placing a hand on her shoulders to calm her down

"There isn't anything we can do Chloe. We can't just go and write a police report about what really happened here. We have to just wait it out, my dad will think of something… he has too. But there is this one case, a big one that went cold about eight years ago about a car crash. It looked like a coyote attack but it happened on a full moon and my dad is suspicious… A whole family was killed and a little girls' bodies were never found." Chloe creased her brow in shock and worry as to where this was heading.

"So are you saying there has been a rogue ware-wolf around these parts this whole time?" Chloe asked. Stiles shrugged

"I don't know, but I think solving this case will help my Dad and somehow distract, or even work out for Scott… he could establish alpha dominance over this omega ware-wolf and hopefully close his door" Stiles finished his plan and let out a breath. Chloe smiled at him slowly, letting it stretch across her face as she looked at him lying back on the bed admiringly. Stiles caught her stare and blushed for a second

"What? I know it sounds far-fetched but it's all I've got so far" he justified himself. Chloe giggled at him and shook her head

"You are always thinking of solving everyone else's problems. How to help them or fix them… I don't know, I just think that it's really awesome and sweet of you… Admirable" Stiles smiled blushing looking away from her. Chloe giggled again and bent down and gave him a soft kiss he wasn't expecting at first but eventually kissed her back just as gently. Chloe pulled away smiling at him and Stiles looked to be in a daze. Chloe hopped off the bed and walked over to her door and opened it.

"What, do you want me to go?" Stiles asked watching her. Chloe bit her lip and shook her head and blushed looking at her feet

"Thought you might want to take care of that" she said nodding towards his crotch. Stiles looked down and noticed he was still sporting a woody. Stiles smacked himself in the forehead and groaned in embarrassment. Chloe smiled at him

"I take it as a compliment" Chloe tried to reassure him but was still blushing as he got up and put his hands over his crotch as he awkwardly walked out of her room and into her bathroom to 'finish'.

 ***Hate to admit but this last little part is from a personal experience (wince)***


	33. First Plan of Action

Chloe went back and laid on her bed and sighed in contentment, _this has got to be one of the best days of my life! Stiles has finally told- well shown me how he feels. He really likes me and it makes my heart want to burst. I will die for him tomorrow if it means keeping him alive, I have waited too long and gone through too much to lose the happiness I finally have with him; and I will never give up on that idiot._

Eventually, Stiles came back and the two tried to act like he hadn't just had to go jack-off in her bathroom. Chloe sat at her laptop surfing the internet for clues to help solve the sheriff's case as Stiles came in and sat down on the bed awkwardly swinging his arms about and patting the sides of his legs.

"So when are we going to help your dad solve this cold-case of the rogue wolf? I thought we start with finding the crash site first then looking for the little girl's body?" Chloe said not looking away from her computer screen and searching google maps for Beacon Hills as well as the police reports for the crash site.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Chloe…" Stiles jumped up to kneel behind Chloe and turn her chair around so she would stop googling to look at him. "I'm glad you want to help but I don't want you out there looking for a werewolf, who has been killing and hunting so skillfully for the past eight friggin' years he's gone unnoticed. I'm not dumb enough to let you walk into a situation like that" Stiles justified his reasoning for stopping her. Chloe scoffed at him

"So what am I supposed to do just sit back and let all the boys have fun? I don't think so Stilinski" She said turning her chair back to face her computer. "Look I can help with this alright, I've already found the crash site on the map of Beacon Hills, and I figure that I seem to be in more danger when I'm not around you guys and the action, so what safer place to be than right next to you instead of alone?" she told him convincing him she could pull her own weight. Stiles was shaking his head vigorously

"No, no, no, no, no, Chloe you are not going out there, I don't want you in the action, I'm not going to let you walk into a dangerous situation like this" he told her giving her a serious look. Chloe spun in her chair to glare at him

"So while YOU can go wander out into the middle of the night to get attacked by a werewolf, I have to sit here in anxiety and worry about you getting attacked in the middle of the woods where no one will find your body for eight years! I'm not willing to just sit here and lose you either!" She declared. Stiles shook his hands at her in frustration

"It'll be different because I've done this type of thing before; plus, I'll be with Scott, he can protect just me better then he can protect both of us" he told her, trying to find excuses to get her to stay. Chloe scoffed at him

"If anything I would be more helpful, I'm way more coordinated and a faster runner if anything does go wrong. Plus, I can listen to direction unlike SOME people who just do what they want!" She yelled exacerbated.

"YOU can follow direction?! HA! What are you doing right now? You're arguing with direction!" Stiles countered.

"Direction when it comes to a life or death situation, not when it comes to you trying to just control me and… MARK YOUR TERRITORY!" she burst.

"This IS a life or death situation Chloe! I am trying to protect your life from danger!" he yelled back at her standing. He put his hands on his hips as he looked back at her as she cocked an eyebrow… she wasn't going to listen to him and he knew it. Stiles slapped a hand over his eyes and let out a breath calming his voice down.

"Look, I would love… we ALL would love your help. Let's plan this out together…" He told her pulling his hands down his face. _Why is she being so STUBBORN! I want to keep her safe as possible which means keeping her away from all the supernatural shit that goes on around here!_ "I just don't trust that this time will be safe and I can't risk you getting hurt" he tried telling her but she stood up as well

"So I have to wait around for you to get hurt then? What the hell kind of shit deal are you trying to spin Stiles?" she rebutted. "Why can you worry about me resulting in why I have to stay while I worry about you but you can go jump into danger? Explain to me your logic so I can understand 'The Man with the Plan's' plan!" she said crossing her arms. Stiles groaned, agitated at her and about ready to explode with frustration at her stubbornness and willingness to basically kill herself, _she is using my logic against me! Why does she have to be so smart and stubborn… and awesome and perfect… I can't lose her whether she moves away or gets hurt again, I'm not going through this again… I can't._

"It literally killed me to see you get hurt all those times, physically and mentally Chloe. I don't want to have to break out the first aid kit and clean you up again or wait in a hospital for hours just to hear if your alive or not ok?... alright, and now we have this one way, this simple thing that can help my Dad keep being the Sheriff and help Scott figure out a way to save himself and close his door." Stiles then balled his hands into fists and looked down at her desk lightly punching it. "I just want to worry about saving my dad's job and Scott's sanity and life, and not everything else going on" he finished.

Chloe stood up from her chair to be directly in front of him. She understood his worries and some of his reasoning but knew he was also being a stubborn ass and an over-protective fucker, which she got enough of that from her parents. She moved her hand to grab Stiles' fist and hold it in both of her own

"I understand you want to keep me safe, but life happens and everyone gets hurt… It's how we grow. You said it yourself that this is what we do… we save people Stiles. Let me worry about your head…you don't think it killed me too seeing you hurt? We are going to save Uncle John's job and Scott from his own head. I am going to help you and there is no arguing with me because it is futile and you know it…" She looked up to see Stiles clenching his jaw still glaring at her desk, but his hand she was holding unraveled from a fist to open and held her hand to squeeze it. Chloe smiled at this small gesture and looked up to catch his gaze quickly before he looked down at his shoes and facing her more appropriately to hold both of her hands in his. "-And you don't need to worry about protecting me from supernatural killers ok? You had your turn, so now I'm gonna save your scrawny ass as many times as I want" She told him.

Stiles looked up at her to see her smiling at him. He rolled his eyes before unceremoniously dropping her hands to place his own on his hips in false offense.

"Scrawny? Really? We- we're doing this again? I think we have already proved tons of times that I'm stronger than you and can carry you around like you're nothing" he told her playfully acting hurt. Chloe giggled and was about to comment when her dad yelled up that dinner had just been delivered. Chloe looked back at him

"Might want to go get some meat on your bones there Stilinski" she commented trying to quickly move past him. Stiles caught her and threw her over his shoulder again both giggling

"Really? Really? You wanna keep doing this? Cause I have excellent endurance and can keep you here all night" he told her. Chloe blushed at the double meaning of his words

"Is that a promise?" she giggled. She could feel Stiles roll his eyes behind her before reaching to open her door

"Wait Stiles!" she cried out and he stopped with is hand on her door. "My dad left the ceiling fan on, you might get blown away if you go out there" she barely held it together as she laughed hysterically at her own joke. Stiles groaned in frustration and reached up and slapped her ass before opening the door and walking out of her room with her still on his shoulder.

Chloe let out a small yelp of excitement through her giggles as Stiles boldly slapped her on her butt then walked out of her room and proceeded down the stairs with her. Chloe tried gaining control of her already labored breathing seeing as Stiles' shoulder was digging into her diaphragm making it hard to breathe while also laughing uncontrollably. They got to the bottom and Stiles put her down quickly almost making her fall but she caught herself grabbing on to him.

She looked up at him as her giggles died out but her eyes were bright with happiness. Stiles knew it was risky dating your best friend but knew that it also led to the best relationships. She was perfect for him and he knew she was the one that was going to stand by him through all of the shit they encounter in this town. He glanced down the hall towards to the kitchen to check if her father could see before bending down and stealing a quick kiss from her. At first she had a sharp intake of breath in shock, _her dad was literally right there and had ALREADY almost walked in on them_. But then she closed her eyes and just enjoyed it for as short as it was, it was still awesome.

Stiles pulled away looking pleased with himself and shoved his hands in his pockets before walking down the hallway towards her kitchen cockily. Chloe was stuck for a second still recovering from his moment of sneaky sweetness before following after him to get their dinner.


	34. First DTR

***If you read carefully, you may see where I had some fun in this chapter with slipping in some of my other fandom references, tell me if you appreciate the references or not? Also I am aware this chapter is hella long! I just couldn't find a reasonable place to spit it into two chapters so you have been warned. Thank you and enjoy!***

The next morning was normal as she got dressed and she and Stiles drove to school with their pop tart breakfasts. While they did hold light conversation all Stiles could think about was the hunt for a dead body with Scott which was oddly making him nostalgic; as well as worrying about Chloe coming with and how things were way more complicated than he wanted them to be. Chloe could only think about Stiles, wanting him to believe she could take care of herself as well as him. She wanted to prove that she wasn't the 'Daphne' of the group, that she could pull her own weight. School that day was slow and no one could focus in class as she, Stiles, and Scott were anxious to get in the woods. When school finally let out, Stiles dropped her off and told her to meet him and Scott at his jeep after it got dark around 9:00pm.

After dinner, Stiles went over the plan with Chloe on speaker phone while sitting next to Scott. The more Chloe heard of the plan and talking about having to sneak out and be alone in the woods, the more Chloe remembered why she liked being in the loop but having little action brought her way. She had had enough action thrown at her recently and knew deep down she wanted to help, but she was perfectly happy being the 'Q' of the secret agents group. She was fine just making the plans and cool gadgets while everyone else went out to play with fire. Unfortunately, she had already told Stiles she wanted to be there and couldn't back out now… she couldn't be seen as weak. Her parents were protective enough, Stiles already saw her as a fragile little thing that he had to protect. She needed him too see that she was strong but not reckless like him and Scott, she needed him to trust her with her own life. She agreed to go but stay in the car; much to Stiles' delight.

Sitting around and waiting again was causing Chloe's nerves to fray. She decided to text Stiles to calm herself.

 **So everything is in order then? I've never snuck out before**

Not a moment later she got a response from Stiles

 **Just doing some last-min research. Exciting! You're finally going to join the dark side.**

Chloe giggled at his reference and shook her head.

 **Never! I will always fight for truth and justice! Plus Han is a 'good guy' and he's hot**

She saw Stiles read it then the 'typing' dots appeared and it stayed stationary for a while until a meme popped up from Stiles.

 **Come to the Dark side, we have cookies. (Star Wars meme)**

The picture was of Darth Vader holding a plate of cookies and Chloe literally laughed out loud so her response was just that including her own set of memes that she knew would win the argument.

 **Lol.**

 **Come to the light side, we have pie. (Star Wars meme)**

 **I'm going for pie bitches! (Supernatural meme)**

It was silent on Stiles' side for a while until she got back his response

 **That was awesome! You win. I cannot compete with that.**

Chloe smiled to herself proudly before responding.

 **Always remember this when you try to tell me what to do ;)**

She knew he would pick up the underlying meaning referring to their argument from last night.

 **As you wish.**

Was Stiles' response which made her smile a wide, dopey smile as he quoted the iconic greatest love story of all time, and one of her favorite movies.

Later that night Chloe adorned herself with a dark grey tank top and black skinny jeans with a flannel over the top cause she knew she was going to get cold. She put on her regular converse then began putting her hair in a messy bun on top of her head when her Dad knocked on her door, Chloe froze.

"Chloe? I'm going to bed, good night" Chloe let out a sigh of relief.

"Same, night Dad" she responded.

"Love you" she heard him say walking away down the hallway towards his room.

"Love you too" she answered as she turned off her light and stood by her door waiting in the dark for her dad to shut his door. After she heard the tell-tale 'click' of his door shutting she waited around two minutes in silent anticipation before she deemed it safe to leave her room. Her heart didn't stop beating as she slowly opened her bedroom door to peak out into the hallway and see it was also dark and silent, void of movement, making the moonlight through the window cast an eerie glow throughout her house. Chloe slipped out and began trekking as stealthily down the stairs as she could making no sounds except her breathing.

Chloe had never snuck out before and as scared as she was of her father, it was invigorating to break the rules. A smile spread across her face as she reached the landing of the stairs with no movements from her dad. She then went to her front door and opened it and kept it unlocked behind her so she wouldn't have to deal with trying to unlock it loudly as she snuck back in. She closed it behind her and let out an audible sigh of relief as she beamed to herself of her own first accomplishment of being a rebel. She then walked quickly across the yard over the Stilinski's and waited next to Stiles' jeep for him to appear. The Sheriff's police cruiser was gone so Stiles should've been out there by now. After waiting in fear and anxiety of getting caught for about two minutes both Scott and Stiles walked out of the house towards the jeep.

"Ok, so basically we're just going to find the crash site and then look around for Malia's dead body?" Stiles stated but also clarifying the plan with Scott. His best friend nodded at him when Chloe scrunched her brows together

"Malia?" she asked.

"One of the two little girls in the crash, her body was never found" Stiles corrected himself and filled her in.

"How did you know there were two little girls?" she asked as they began to climb in.

"Uh… it's on the police record?" said Stiles trying to end the topic. Chloe knew Stiles was lying and the boys were keeping something from her, especially since Scott refused to look at her.

"Your dad said that the police record read that the entire family was in a crash, He never said there were two little girls before… how did you know?" she asked. She watched Stiles audibly swallow in panic trying to keep his calm exterior.

"Because…" Stiles tried piecing together some lie.

"Stiles..." she said in a warning tone. Stiles' shoulders fell and he exhaled in defeat.

"We know the two little girls because we sort of broke into the family home to try and catch her scent off of her stuff…" Stiles finished his confession.

"Broke into the family home of a widower to smell little girl clothes… that's creepy Scott" Chloe said cocking an eyebrow at him. Scott turned around to look at her

"It's not one of the things I'm proud of in my life ok?... besides, everything was too old anyway I couldn't catch any scent besides the dog… that chased us out of the house" said Scott who was now looking down at his hands in embarrassment. Chloe chortled at him, she could totally picture Scott and Stiles running away from a dog.

"…You deserve it" Chloe said after slowly calming down. Stiles quickly glanced back at her with a shocked expression

"Deserved it?! It was a huge Rottweiler! It could've killed us… well me, but still!" he tried to justify him and Scott's actions.

"Yeah well it was doing its job of keeping creeps out of the house, not all Rottweilers are blood thirsty animals… most are actually really cuddly. The crazy ones are the ones that were abused like any other blood thirsty dog I know of" she countered. Stiles shook his head staring out at the road as he bit his lip keeping his mouth shut. Chloe smiled to herself in victory and the car ride was quiet for a few minutes before Stiles finally spoke back up.

"So where exactly am I going? Chloe you got the coordinates from public record on to the map of beacon hills right?" asked Stiles. Chloe nodded and pulled up the GPS on her phone with the coordinates pre-typed into the search bar. She hit 'go' as the satellites found the best way to their destination. She handed her phone up to Scott who became navigator and directed Stiles the rest of the way to the crash site. When they finally pulled over to the side of the road where they would have to pursue on foot Stiles put the jeep in park then looked back at Chloe opening his door

"I'm gonna leave the keys in here just in case you want the heat on or the radio…" Chloe smiled at him appreciatively and a little embarrassed at how he was taking care of her. Stiles gave her a half smile back then hopped out of the jeep shutting the door behind him. She turned over to Scott who nodded his head at her as he too opened his door.

"Really appreciate you helping out with this Chloe, we would've been walking around for hours without your triangulations of the crash site" Scott told her with a warm smile. Chloe smiled and nodded back

"Any time" she responded and watched the teen wolf hop out of the car. Chloe climbed up to the front so she could play with the radio and shut the door behind Scott who had walked off forgetting about it. She settled herself before reaching out to shut it herself when Stiles wrenched it open further away from her grasp. Chloe looked up at him and caught his gaze which was serious

"I know we have your phone so if you see anything suspicious or bad, honk the horn three times really loud and really long" he told her as he pointed to the steering wheel. Chloe nodded at him and gave him a small smile

"Stop worrying, you just need to stay safe out there ok?" she told him. Glancing briefly behind him at the dark forest that Scott was currently walking into. She looked back at him letting a little bit of worry show. "Everything is going to be just fine" she said more to convince her self than him. He nodded then stepped back away from the car door.

"Lock the door behind me" he told her and she nodded as he closed it and made sure he watched her lock both doors. She sent him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up as he gave her a weak smile and then walked into the woods after Scott.

Chloe let out the breath she had been holding, _time to be real with yourself girl! Honestly, I didn't like sneaking out of the house to do something dangerous. Honestly, I have a bad feeling about this… maybe I'm just anxious about Stiles being the only human in a werewolf fight. OMG! What if Scott can't protect him?! He hasn't been able to control his shifting powers, what if he can't shift in time to stop the mysterious werewolf from hurting Stiles! OMG I just let him go out there without any sort of protection!... Slow the fuck down girl. Calm your tits! Scott would never let anything happen to Stiles, he is in perfectly capable hands and all they're doing is finding a crash site and looking for a decomposed body, not out searching for the wolf…right? Stiles had already tried keeping the truth from me once tonight! What if they were going after the beast! I mean defeating it would certainly help Scott regain his Alpha status but at what cost to Stiles?!_ Chloe took deep breaths trying to calm down her nerves and on-coming panic attack. She knew Stiles was going to be fine and she just needed to stop worrying so much or she was going to turn into her parents who just barely let her go out running for cross country in the beginning.

She let out a shaky sigh and went to turn on the radio but stopped herself thinking better of it. If these things have super-hearing she didn't want to draw attention to herself or the jeep by playing the radio. It would also dull her senses because she knew that her focus would be off with the radio on. So she sat in anticipation, waiting for the boys' return as well as casting occasional glances around the jeep and the other side of the road. She still felt uneasy about what the boys were doing and she tried to distract herself but it was hard without her phone. She thought it was funny that she needed a distraction from the distraction… She thought about Stiles and his night terrors and how they were progressively getting worse to the point where he was having them when he was awake and in class. Her heart ached to save him and fix him like he had with her. She would find a way to save him, Chloe planned on doing as much research about everything they knew about what was happening to their friends as much as possible. Her chest still constricted as she knew deep down, but refused to admit it that Stiles was getting worse a lot faster than Scott and Allison… and she didn't wanna see him get to the final stage of 'Bardo'.

Chloe was pulled from her thoughts when she saw a pair of head lights down the road. _Oh shit, please don't stop. Please don't stop. Please don't stop, just be a regular ass hole and drive passed the car parked on the side of the road at night._ She was urging the car that was coming towards the jeep, she was squeezing her hands on the leather seat underneath her that her knuckles were white as the old leather bit into her skin. She watched the car stoically as it proceeded to pass by her. Chloe let out a sigh of relief of having some small amount of luck. That feeling was short-lived as she saw the car in the rear view mirror turn its' break lights on and then pull a U-turn in the middle of the road to swing back.

"Shit!" she called out to no one in particular. She couldn't honk the horn because the person was right there and would be suspicious. Chloe took a deep breath as an idea popped into her head that she saw in a movie once. She took off her flannel and wrenched the drivers-side door open and hopped out. The cool night air bit at her exposed arms as she popped open the hood of Stile's jeep and pushed it up. She saw the luxury car pulled up behind the faded blue jeep and park as a middle aged, and well-dressed man stepped out of the car.

"Hello…" he called out to her

"Hello?" she called back sounding helpless.

"Everything alright?" the man asked walking towards her with his head lights still on so she was partially blinded from the man's face.

"Um… I think I've got everything under control. I called a tow truck to take it into the mechanic and they should be here in a bit" she called out to him as he came closer. She said that mainly so he would go away and also for the fact that she was saying people knew where she was and it was not a good idea to try and kidnap her.

"Oh, ok well would you like me to wait with you? A pretty young think like yourself shouldn't be alone out here at night" he told her, _I really hope he was just trying to be nice in a fatherly way and not hitting on me because that's gross._ Chloe smiled sweetly up at him

"Thank you, but they should be here any minute" she said trying to prompt him to leave before Scott or Stiles or a mysterious rabid werewolf came out of the dark forest surround them on each side of the road.

"Alright, well if you need anything here's my number…" he pulled out a business card and handed it to her. At first Chloe was creeped the fuck out until she saw the name on the card

Sanford and Billings Law office

William Danvers

Attorney at law

Office: (555) 212-5648

Email: WDanvers

Chloe froze as she recognized the name on the card, that was the law office within her Dad's company building… _he was at the company party! What if he recognized me!_ Chloe gave him a weak smile and took the card warily.

"Thank you, while unnecessary I appreciate the concern" she told him and the older man, William Danvers, grew a wide smile across his face that sort of creeped Chloe out.

"My pleasure young lady, feel free to call that number any time… my home office number is on the back. I just hate to see some young thing like you get taken advantage of by a mechanic or tow company" he said with a slimy smile. Chloe was really uncomfortable and nodded with a false grateful smile as he then turned away and walked back to his car. Chloe felt a shiver run down her spine as the gross pedophile finally left in his luxury car. She looked down at the card and stared at the company name… _He works in the same building as my dad, what if he tells on me that I snuck out! Oh my Dad is going to kill me, he'll never let me leave the house again!_ Chloe let out a frustrated grunt and ripped up the card and tossed it into the wind as she reached up and closed the hood of the trunk before running around and climbing back into the warmer cab of the jeep.

Chloe watched the clock slowly count the minutes' pass by until after 20 minutes she saw Stiles break the tree line. She let out another sigh of relief as a smile spread across her face as she watched him make his way over to the jeep. She unlocked the driver side door quickly and let him in eager to learn what had happened. Stiles climbed in and shivered

"Damn it's cold out there" he said more to himself. Chloe being antsy scooted closer and grabbed his hand to warm it up while she looked at him

"So…?" she urged him to continue to tell her what they had found. Stiles looked down at her hand holding his rather cold one before looking up and meeting her anxious gaze. He smiled at her and sighed, he was glad she was safe as he opened his mouth to speak

"Well we found the crash site, but no body…" he told her. Chloe bit the inside of her lip and looked down in thought. Stiles took another deep sigh signaling he had more to say, she looked up and met his gaze

"-Also… while trying to find the crash site… I may have, sort of, kind of made Scott drop your phone into a puddle" he told her. Chloe blinked at him a few times before narrowing her gaze at him and dropping his hand.

"You broke my phone?!" she asked starting to get mad, here she was worried sick about him and doing all this stuff for him and he goes and breaks her phone.

"Scott got to it quick enough and it still works just fine" Stiles told her quickly putting his hands up in defense. Chloe sighed in aggravation this time and then held her hand out

"I'll be the judge of that, give it back" she ordered, not very happy with him at the moment. Stiles scratched at the back of his neck nervously

"Uh… Scott still kind of has it" Stiles told her wincing. Chloe rolled her eyes and looked back out at the woods to find him when she didn't see his form anywhere. Worry began to pool in her chest cavity for Scott and her phone.

"Well where is Scott then?" she asked still looking out the windows on all sides of the jeep trying to find him.

"Well… we sort of ran into some trouble-" he started and Chloe immediately whipped her head around to look at him. She scooted closer and gave him a once over before worriedly asking

"Trouble! Are you ok? Is Scott ok?!" Stiles nodded trying to grab hold of her gaze again to calm her down.

"Yeah… I mean he should be. See we ran into a coyote near the crash site and then Scott chased after it…" Chloe was silent for a moment taking the information in.

"You said you were only looking for the site and the body! Not going after the wolf! What the hell?!" Chloe cried out, everything she had been worrying about had come true… plus he had lied to her again!

"Exactly! That is what we were doing and the COYOTE showed up… we didn't go looking for any more trouble than normal" he assured her.

"So… not the crazy werewolf then?" she asked and Stiles nodded, trying to convince her everything was fine that he knew of. "So… Scott is out there chasing a random coyote… could that be his shifting powers and instincts acting up again?" Stiles looked down in thought for a moment, _was Scott getting worse?_ Stiles immediately shook the thought from his head, he didn't want to believe Scott was losing control… he had a perfectly valid and logical reason for chasing a random coyote through the woods. And that's what he told Chloe. Chloe bit her lip and nodded agreeing but both teens knew that it was a very real possibility that Scott was descending just as quickly as Stiles has been. _OMG Allison!_ Chloe thought in worry. She wanted to call her friend and see if she was ok, but Scott had her phone and Stiles' didn't have her number surprisingly, so she and Stiles had to wait for him to return to the Jeep in anticipation before they could take any more action.

Chloe felt useless again in trying to help save her friends just sitting around and waiting. She knew waiting too long was dangerous, but being reckless was also bad. She looked over at Stiles as it sunk in that she was losing time waiting around but there wasn't anything she could do right now to help him. Chloe leaned over and rested her head on Stiles' shoulder, and as usual he wrapped an arm around her shoulders bringing her closer.

"So anything happen while I was gone?" he asked trying to change the subject to get both teen's minds off of the impending doom hovering over them. Chloe shrugged while still leaning on him

"Some car stopped to see if everything was ok" she said. Stiles looked down at her in shock, not many people drove the streets this late at night. "I got rid of the creep after he gave me his business card." She told him honestly as he stared out the windshield in front of them. Stiles pulled his arm from around her in shock to place it back in the steering wheel and went rigged … some creep hit on her while she was alone in the dark in the middle of nowhere!?... Oh hell no!

"What did he want? Like what did he say to you?" he asked sounding tense. Chloe picking up on his mood change and sat up to look at him only to find him staring out the windshield and gripping the steering wheel to the point that his knuckles where white from strain. Chloe blinked

"He was just checking if everything was ok… he was creepy but I handled him and he left… obviously" she added at the end since he wasn't still there. Stiles bit the inside of his lip in agitation as his nostrils flared and he adjusted his tight grip on the wheel. It finally clicked that Stiles was not only protective… but slightly jealous… Chloe smiled and then leaned over and kissed his cheek. The action caught Stiles off guard and he turned his head in shock to look at her

"What?" he asked slightly agitated. Chloe withdrew a little but kept smiling

"You're jealous… and it's cute" she said as her eyes sparkled playfully. Stiles blinked at her incredulously

"Jealous?! Chloe a guy was hitting on you while you were alone in the middle of the woods at night… he could've taken you or hurt you, if anything I'm concerned-" Chloe cut him off

"But he didn't Stiles, everything is fine. You're freaking out over something so unimportant right now while Scott is out in the woods doing god knows what!-" Stiles cut her off again speaking over her partially.

"Unimportant?! Chloe it is not an unimportant fact that some guy was hitting on my girlfriend while she was stranded in the middle of the woods at night!" he finished with his voice louder than he planned on being but he was getting agitated at her lack of worry over her own safety.

"Yes unimportant! This little thing that happened over a span of like one minute, that I handled completely, is asinine compared to NEEDING to worry about your best friend in the woods somewhere possibly losing his mind!" she yelled back. Stiles picked his hands up as if to place them on either side of her face but held back as he shook them and let out an annoyed groan.

"You are unbelievable how you don't seem to care! It only took less than a minute to lose you once ok?! So excuse me if I'm a little up-tight about stuff like your safety!" he yelled at her. She rolled her eyes at him and scooted away to sit in the passenger seat and look out her window into the woods looking for Scott, _like a productive, and concerned friend should_. Stiles mouth dropped open at her response of ignoring him, disbelieving of how thoughtless and un-empathetic she was being. Stiles slammed his hands on the steering wheel out of anger before crossing his arms and looking out his own window.

"I know that me getting taken was rough on you ok? But you have to remember that I was the one that got taken… if I, of all people, can put that aside to focus on helping or saving my friends then I will… and you should too. So stop holding that over me every time something happens like it's my fault" Chloe said to him while keeping her eyes trained on the tree line searching for Scott, awaiting his return.

Stiles shook his head at her in agitation and annoyance, _It is my job to keep you safe! I promised I would always do so! I failed once and I don't plan to ever again!_ He screamed in his head at her. He took a deep cleansing breath and let it out slowly as he thought about what she said… _Damnit, she's has a point_ he realized as he let out a small huff and chanced a glance over at her to see her still glaring out the window. Stiles pursed his lips thinking of a way to get her to talk to him, he didn't want to admit she was right because he would always want to protect her. Him failing to keep her safe after getting her involved in this dangerous supernatural shit would always be on his mind. He looked down at his shoes over his crossed arms and slouched posture in his seat trying to think of a way around his ultimate fear of losing everyone he cares about when he realized what she had said was true… Chloe wasn't in danger, Scott was.

Chloe's breathing was faster as her blood boiled, how could he be so blind? He was worrying about the wrong thing! Scott was in trouble not her! Yeah she may have been for a brief moment but she handled it like a champ. Chloe's breathing slowed as she calmed herself down. She could see where Stiles was coming from and it pained her to think about still but she needed to move on from that feeling of fear otherwise it would always have a hold on her. She caught Stiles' reflection in her window and she watched him look over at her with a look on his face that looked worried and apologetic before looking away and down at his shoes. Chloe huffed and looked back out at the woods thinking over their conversation to make sense of his argument when one phrase stuck in her mind and made her clam-up. She looked down at her lap with a small and nervous smile on her lips

"Did you just call me your Girlfriend?" she asked remembering his rant. Stiles' eyes widened in realization of his slip. They hadn't necessarily discussed what to call each other, only that they were taking things slow… well since everything has basically happened in two days and he was now calling her his girlfriend, one would think the whole 'slow' thing was out the window.

"Uh… yes?" he said still staring out the windshield too nervous to look at her. What if she didn't like that title? What if she dumped him? What if he lost her friendship over some dumb little slip up he made in the heat of the moment. He had literally just made an argument about protecting her and not wanting to lose her… and now he was losing her because of his own stupid fault.

Chloe couldn't help the blush that spread across her face as she tried her hardest to hold back the bashful smile trying to surface. She looked down at her hands in her lap in the awkward silence letting her hair drape down concealing her face from him. _Do I want this? I didn't want to scare him off by going too fast, I didn't want to go too fast either. It literally has only been like a few hours since we admitted, well showed, each other how we felt. But we never verbally said what we wanted to be. Besides a short and awkward conversation about taking it slow since it was new and they didn't want to ruin an old friendship over something stupid._ Chloe knew deep down what she wanted, she wanted to tell the love of her life to spend eternity with her but it was a little soon so she decided to stick with 'girlfriend' for now. Chloe cracked as the smile spread across her face as she sat up straight and looked at him beaming.

Stiles was still paralyzed gripping the wheel and staring into the windshield as he panicked about her saying 'no' and losing her friendship forever. Sure it could eventually be salvaged but it would never be the same between them.

Chloe wanted to giggle at the sight of Stiles looking so stiff and ridged and really nervous. She bit on her nail trying to suppress her own nerves as she looked over at him again actually excited he wanted her to be his girlfriend. Chloe slowly reached over and pulled her self across the worn leather seats to be next to Stiles. He didn't budge from his position, looking worried almost, as she looked at him with a gaze of adoration and happiness. She leaned her face in and gently kissed the side of his mouth and let it linger as she slowly pulled away. She lazily opened her eyes to look up at him from beneath her lashes. Stiles turned to look at her with curiosity and worry before she let her smile grow. She reached her hand up to the side of his face, turning his head towards her and captured his lips in a string of sensual lingering kisses. Chloe was so overjoyed about Stiles claiming her as his girlfriend that her true emotions were in shock still and all she could feel was her yet-to-be-said 'love' for her best friend. She just wanted him to know how much she cared about him and felt for him by showing him in their steamy lip-lock.

Stiles knew she wanted to take it slow and so far in the past two days he had done the opposite of that, he was scaring her away. He was going to lose her in the way that had been scaring him since they became friends. Her be kidnapped was hard, her presence physically gone was heartbreaking. Watching her walk away from him willingly ending their relationship, friendly or romantic, would be worse and was going to kill him. He wouldn't survive losing her in either of those senses. At least not having her next door he could eventually cope, having to be near her every day and not be able to touch or talk to her would slowly torture him to death. He had done this to himself but he wasn't ready to pay the price… but his time was up.

Stiles couldn't look at her face as he could only guess that it was one of shock, fear, or guilt that she didn't feel the same way. He heard her slide across the bench seat closer to him and his heart dropped as he clenched his jaw holding back his sadness. Chloe wasn't the type to rub it in your face of your unrequited love for her, he knew that from witnessing Jarod's confession. Chloe was coming to comfort him while she rejected him because she was awesome like that… _God why is she so awesome?!_ He felt her lean in to probably rest her head on his shoulder to comfort him and let him down easy.

Then she kissed him on the cheek, on the very edge of his mouth and he could just barely taste her sweet sugary kiss. _She's kissing me goodbye… fuck._ Not that he had much experience with kissing but he had expected 'goodbye kisses' to be different, this one was sweet. He turned to look down at her and then saw the one thing he wasn't expecting, her bedroom eyes looking up at him as a playful smile spread across her face. _She is so beautiful…_ Then she grabbed his head and pulled it to her and kissed him properly this time and Stiles unclenched his jaw and kissed back in awe. _HOLY SHIT SHE'S NOT LEAVING ME!_ He celebrated in his head as he kissed back just as sensuously.

It was slow with a happiness to it as well as a seductive vibe as his celebration was short lived as he gave into her. His hands slowly relaxed from the steering wheel and he let them slide off to support himself against the back of the seat to turn his body slowly and face her more directly. His other hand came up to the side of her face before quickly going into her hair, causing her messy bun to fall out. Stiles pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss, still keeping their slow passionate pace but now their tongues were intertwined as well. _For only a few times, I am really liking how quickly we've progressed at kissing each other better._

Stiles was so relieved that she wasn't letting him go and that she genuinely seemed happy to still be kissing him. Chloe was his girlfriend! Holy crap he never thought he would get to say that! Only in his head or in his dreams… Stiles pulled away momentarily at the thought of his night terrors, _what if this is a dream since it's too good to be true?_ He looked at Chloe who still had her eyes closed and catching her breath. He loved just watching her do anything, catching her breath, sleeping, scratching her nose the way she does when she's thinking hard… She was perfect and beautiful and it made him wonder what the hell she saw in him. This was real, she was really here, she wanted to be his, and she wanted him to be hers.

Chloe opened her eyes and looked at his captivating light brown caramel eyes that could make her melt and freeze in place from awe at the same time. She smiled at him, she was so happy he liked her as much as she liked him… hopefully. She had to admit that she doubted Stiles liked her at all and the whole dry-humping was just an accident due to his 'morning wood' and that they're kisses were just factors of the same thing… maybe he just wanted sex? Not today insecurities! Stiles called me his girlfriend and those are the magic words I have waited to hear since the day we met! Chloe let out a sigh still smiling as she pulled her hand away from his face to look at him better.

"So… does that make it official then or…?" she asked genuinely wanting to know if this was for real. Stiles swallowed and smiled before pulling his hand out of her, now ruined, messy hair/bun.

"Um… not quite" he told her and Chloe's heart sank a little as doubt momentarily clouded her thoughts. "You see I'm a very insecure guy and I need to be sure that you're ok with me calling you my, uh…" his hand rolled in the air to say 'etcetera'. Chloe smiled and gave him a quick but sensuous kiss before pulling away.

'How's that?' she asked through her gaze, looking into his eyes playfully. Stiles gave a half grin that made her almost melt, _He is so hot when he does that!_ Stiles then ducked his head down and swallowed his nerves before peaking back up at her.

"To make it official, I would like to ask you officially…if you would officially like to… be my girlfriend?" He asked her nervously to which Chloe was overjoyed and she smiled while nodding vigorously. She bounced in her seat so she was closer to Stiles and placed both hands on the side of his absolutely adorable face as it beamed back at her in joy.

"Yes of course Stiles" she let out a relieved sigh "-about time" she kissed him softly and quickly before pulling away leaving Stiles confused and slightly upset the kiss wasn't longer. "-and would you like to be my official boyfriend?" she asked giggling.

"Hell yes" he told her as he wrapped his arms around her and he leaned in to their embrace. Their first kiss officially as boyfriend and girlfriend and it was awesome. Their tongues were teasing as their lips moved in a pleasurably perfect pace, tasting each other's signature scents and flavors. Stiles' hands roamed her back and sides, playing with her waist while trying to pull her closer to him if possible. Chloe's fingers were playing with his hair, which he loved, as well as hugging his shoulders in a passionate clutch. The only sounds in the car were the occasional sounds of panting as well as fabrics rustling together.

Finally, they pulled from one another because they needed air and because if they didn't stop now they wouldn't be able to later. Stiles pulled away doing his signature lips-pulled-up against hers making his spicy flavor linger and leave her wanting more. They looked at each other and both smiled like idiots at the other one, letting out occasional chuckles at their newfound happiness. Stiles looked up behind her and saw Scott breaching the tree line

"Scott's back" he said pulling away from her. Chloe turned to face the passenger window to watch Scott approach the jeep. He opened the door and looked at them warily before hopping in next to Chloe this time shutting the door behind him.

"So… what happened with the coyote?" Stiles asked and Chloe's worries were brought back into the forefront of her mind about Scott descending into madness quicker than anticipated.

"Yeah, are you ok?" she asked him as a follow up. Scott nodded at her with a half-hearted smile trying to reassure her, only making her worry more about this shifting getting out of control.

"The coyote was a shape shifter…like me or like the Kanima…" Scott informed them. Chloe was relieved that Scott was safe sanity-wise but worried about mysterious coyote that had been murdering so skillfully for eight years and no one noticed or 'sensed' it. "I think… I think the coyote its self WAS Malia…" he told them and Chloe sat back absorbing the information. This little girl got turned into a coyote and has been all alone for eight years? She must be so scared. "I'm not sure how to go about this, I mean how do I turn her back? I haven't been able to get a hold of Derek since after Ms. Blake died… I really need him right now. He would at least have some idea of what to do about her" Scott finished his complaint. Stiles' stiffened at that statement but understood that Derek was probably more helpful in this type of situation than he was.

"Look Scott, we'll figure this out ok? We'll find out what's going on with Malia and turn her back into a human…" Stiles tried to reassure his best friend. Scott nodded and leaned back in his seat trying to think while Stiles started the jeep and began driving everyone back home. They pulled up into Stile's driveway and Scott hopped out first and walked over to his motorbike.

"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow ok?" he said in departure handing Chloe back her phone then began walking away. "-and about damn time you guys did something. I was getting frustrated just smelling it coming off you two" he said back to them with a knowing smirk then briefly waved at this friends before driving off into the night. Stiles and Chloe blushed before hopping out of the jeep closing the doors as quietly as possible. Stiles looked over to her as she rounded the front of the car to stand next to him. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"So, how was your first time sneaking out at night?" he asked her playfully. Chloe giggled softly and looked down at her shoes

"It was ok… kind of boring, for being 'in the action' it was honestly not all that action packed. I think in the future I'll just stay out of that aspect of this stuff and get filled in via text while I just do the research and theorizing unless it is vital I am present." She said glancing up at him from beneath her lashes. Stiles sighed in relief at that statement, glad he wasn't going to have to argue with her about coming on every hair-brained idea and misadventure he and Scott went on.

"I can get behind that… I promise to keep you updated on all things supernatural and/or other wolf-y stuff" he agreed. Chloe nodded still smiling

"Agreed" she then took a step closer so she was directly in front of him, just two inches away from his face. Chloe let out a slow sigh and let her hot breath wash over his lips teasing him while grabbing his hands loosely. "So was that our first date as boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked in a hushed tone looking into his eyes playfully. His pupils dilated and rapid blinking at how close she was while his heart was pumping out of his chest.

"No… definitely not, our first date will be way better." He told her gripping her hands more securely and looking down at her glancing between her lips and her eyes. Chloe smiled and nodded

"Good, night!" she then pulled away and began walking across the darkened yard towards her house. Stiles stared after her in shock for a moment for teasing him like that. Chloe looked over her shoulder at him and laughed with a wickedly playful grin on her face. _She did that on purpose! She is teasing me on purpose! That little-_ Stiles then started walking after her not willing to admit defeat. Chloe glanced over her shoulder again and saw him fast-walking after her and she let out a shrill giggle and began running away towards her house. Stiles ginned and chased after her, she ended up making a bunch of zig-zag patterns trying to lose him but his lacrosse training came in handy and he finally grabbed her.

Stiles' arms suddenly encompassed her waist and Chloe cried out in laughter and shock. They both lost their footing and fell to the ground, Stiles landing on top of Chloe's back. Both of the teens were laughing as Stiles took his weight off of her so she could roll over. Stiles didn't move from his position over her as he smiled down at her watching her trying to catch her breath through fits of giggles. She was so awesome, and beautiful, and funny, and perfect. Stiles leaned down and kissed her as she smiled against his lips and giggles slipped out. Chloe's hand came up to the side of his face as her laughter died down and kissed him back while her heart palpitations were sporadic. Stiles pulled away smiling and helped her stand after doing so himself.

"Teasing isn't nice Chloe" Stiles said in the same hushed tone as before. Chloe smiled and blushed as she looked down grabbing his hand in hers.

"Neither is knocking people down" she rebutted laughing. "-And like I have told you many times, I like to keep on my toes…" she told him justifying herself with a pun and watching his smile spread wider across his face.

"Trust me, there is never a dull moment" he reassured her as they began walking the rest of the way to her house. Chloe liked the feeling of his hand holding hers, Stiles her boyfriend was holding her hand and walking her home… this was a teenage dream come true.

Stiles was soaking in the warmth of her hand in his as his other was shoved in his pocket. He smiled to himself knowing that this was all real and Chloe was actually his girlfriend… it started out as an accidental slip but it worked out for the best. He looked over at her to see her biting her lip, smiling while glancing at her front door which they were nearing… she was so cute when she did that. He loved that sparkle in her eye from happiness and hoped that that was how she was truly feeling right now about them. He walked her to her door and she turned to face him smiling

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then boyfriend" she said with that same twinkle of happiness in her eye and playful tone.

"I will see you tomorrow morning girlfriend" he gave in response and gave her a half grin before leaning in and kissing her goodnight. Chloe kissed back softly and closed her eyes as she let that word sink in and let the moment absorb her, Stiles was finally her boyfriend… she was his girlfriend. They pulled away and both of them had dumbstruck looks on their faces as they awkwardly waved goodbye to each other. Stiles tripped stepping off her stoop but caught himself and blushed at Chloe's muffled laughter behind her hand. They waved awkwardly again as Stiles turned back to walk back to his place with a skip in his step as Chloe snuck back inside her house.

Chloe slowly climbed the dark stairs of the house up to her room still not being able to wipe off the grin on her face. She changed into her tee shirt and pajama shorts and climbed into bed. She fell asleep utterly happy and stress free sleep thinking about her new boyfriend, _wow it has been a long day_.

 ***and a long chapter...you're welcome***


	35. First 'Kiss and Tell'

Chloe woke up 'bright eyed and bushy tailed'. It had been two days since Stiles and she had made things official, they were still 'new' around each other but she loved it. She hopped into the shower humming to herself some random tune from the radio and then hopping out just as quickly with an even brighter smile now that she was more awake. She went into her room and got dressed in a grey tank top with a white print of the moon cycle on the front, she bought it online recently with Scott in mind. She then paired it with an A-line black skirt that showed off her legs. She put her acid washed blue jean jacket over it since it had been slowly getting colder out. She applied her usual amount of makeup then put on her usual long chain necklace, and new usual shorter necklace from Heather. Seeing the time she slipped on her new converse and shoved her homework into her backpack before going downstairs. She set her bag near the door, then walked into the kitchen to find her dad drinking coffee and looking at his laptop. Chloe smiled at him and put two pop tarts in the toaster before continuing humming to herself and flipping her head upside down put her hair up in a lazy bun before standing back up to see her father now staring at her.

"What?" She asked now blushing at the new scrutiny she was under. Her dad just raised his brows at her and smiled.

"Nothing" he told her in defense and looked back down at his laptop with a knowing grin. Chloe glared at him suspiciously for a few moments then turned back to watch her pop tarts come out of the toaster. She put them in a paper towel then turned around to find her dad watching her again.

"Dad! Seriously… what is it?" she asked now irritated at his secrecy and knowing smiles. Her dad's smiled grew and then leaned forward over the lap top.

"It's just not every day that I get to see my daughter in a skirt and looking 'cute'…" he told her. Chloe blushed and looked away biting her lip to hide her smile. "So who's the guy?" he finished and Chloe let out a snort and a chuckle. She looked at her dad smiling now before walking past him ignoring his question.

"Bye dad, see you later. I love you" she walked down the hallway and she heard her dad laughing behind her.

"I love you too… and I will find out sooner or later!" he called after her in playful warning. Chloe rolled her eyes then grabbed her bag and walked out the door. She saw Stiles already sitting there waiting for her in his jeep and she couldn't hide the smile on her face as she hopped off her stoop and over to her side of the jeep. She opened the door and saw a smiling Stiles looking at her. "Good morning" she said to him climbing in and shutting the door behind her.

"Morning" he told her before leaning over and kissing her rather passionately. Chloe wasn't complaining but she wasn't expecting it. When they finally parted her eyes fluttered open and she smiled satisfactorily at him, he gave her a smile back but she saw the dark circles under his eyes.

"What was that for?" she asked still smiling slightly as she adjusted in her seat and putting her seatbelt on.

"I'm just really excited that I get to call you my girlfriend" he told her honestly with a dopey grin on his face. Chloe blushed and smiled down at her hands, he had said something similar to that the past three mornings. Stiles backed out of her driveway and took off towards the school. When they were safe enough away from their houses Chloe finally asked what had been nagging at her mind since she saw his eyes

"So, how'd you sleep?" She cast him a wary glance trying not to sound too pushy or anything but it seriously worried her. Stiles sighed in defeat still looking out at the road then shrugging

"The same as usual" Chloe nodded as her heart sank a little. Stiles looked over at her briefly and saw her worried face. "Hey, I mean we just have to find a way for me to get over not being able to read sometimes and not being able to wake up. We'll figure it out" he reassured her. Chloe nodded then smiled half-heartedly at him.

"I still can't believe I let you drive when you can't read the road signs half the time" she joked and it broke the tension. Stiles chuckled and then reached over and held her hand while occasionally letting go to shift gears as he drove the rest of the way to school.

Once there they walked in the building together holding hands but no one really noticed, they separated to go to their lockers. Chloe reached hers and opened it to grab her things for her first class of the day. She shut her locker door and turned around to see Allison and Lydia walking up to her smiling. She smiled back at them as they stopped briefly to talk to her while heading to their classes. Stiles walked up behind her and stood next to her and Allison

"Scott and I are going out again tonight to try and find Malia, I think helping her by 'being the true alpha' will help Scott shut his door" Allison and Lydia nodded before Isaac walked up and Allison broke away to walk with him to class. Chloe smiled watching them

"You think they like each other?" she asked Lydia. Lydia rolled her eyes

"Honey please, they have been eye-fucking each other for a while now." Lydia commented and then flipped her hair off her shoulder and walked away with a sassy smirk on her lips winking at Chloe and Stiles. Chloe caught onto Lydia's double meaning about referring to Allison as well as her and Stiles. She looked over to Stiles who was still watching Allison with Isaac

"Whatever their relationship is, I hope they're careful. Scott isn't too keen on letting Allison go completely and Isaac is his beta." Stiles informed her and Chloe looked after them as well.

"I thought Scott and Allison both decided to move on?" She asked looking back up at him. Stiles looked down at her

"Yeah, but it's still awkward… I am constantly hearing about how 'he'll always love her but he has to let her go' which is think is bullshit, if you love her you keep fighting for her" he said more to himself.

"Oh really?" she asked with a smile on her face. Stiles looked down at her with a playful smirk

"Really." He told her as he then bent down and stole a quick kiss. Chloe could still taste the strawberry pop tart flavoring on his lips and smiled as they pulled away. They went to class together and then unfortunately went the rest of the day not seeing each other. Chloe wasn't quite ready to tell the whole world that she and Stiles were together but she wasn't going to hide it or anything, _does that make sense_? At lunch, Chloe walked into the cafeteria thinking over her weird secret relationship when she saw Danny waiting for her at their lunch table. _I can tell Danny right? Baby steps…. I mean everyone is going to find out eventually so why not tell people? But I still just want it to be just us and not everyone asking questions... hell I can trust Danny though right? Baby steps._ She walked over to the table and leaned over to tell Danny in a hushed tone and he smiled at her knowingly

"About time Turner" he told her. The two spent the rest of lunch laughing how long it took and how spastic Stiles could be. School finished rather quickly and Chloe was grabbing things from her locker when Lydia walked up behind her

"So I heard from a very reliable source that you and Stilinski are now official…" she said in such an average way that Chloe blushed and told her to shush. _Wow, I didn't think it would travel that fast?! This is exactly what I was talking about! Remind me to have a few words with Danny next time I see him._ "So are you or aren't you?" Lydia kept persisting wanting to know the truth. Chloe bit her lip and just looked at her, giving Lydia everything she needed to know. "Well, I'm glad he finally pulled his head out of his ass and made it official with you, I could tell you weren't going to be single for long" Lydia told her with a content and proud smile. Chloe laughed and closed her locker as she began walking towards the doors with Lydia

"It only happened like two days ago so it's still in its baby stages so please keep it on the down low for now" she begged. Lydia sighed then adjusted her purse strap over her shoulder

"Fine… but if I am not kept up to date with everything between you two I will use my powers of social media and popularity against you" she threatened. Chloe smiled not really knowing if Lydia was kidding or not. The two girls walked out the doors and began descending the stairs. A quick flash of Ms. Blake flashed across her vision and Chloe's gate faltered a little walking down the cement steps. She blinked the memory away and took a cleansing breath and continued after her friend. She reached the bottom and said her goodbyes to Lydia.

"You looked cute today, aside from your weird bun-thing" Lydia told her in parting then she left and strutted to her car in her Lydia manner. Chloe smiled and then turned to walk towards where she and Stiles had parked that morning. She doubted if she would ever truly understand her banshee friend but as a second thought pulled out her bun so her hair flowed around her shoulders.

She made it to the Jeep and saw Stiles texting while sitting inside of it. She smiled and then opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat while Stiles didn't break his concentration from his phone. Chloe knew it was stupid but she actually had missed him all day. School bored her and the stuff she was really concerned about only happened afterwards/nights or on weekends with her friends. Chloe sighed then pulled out her own phone and texted Lydia

 **The only thing Stiles and I have done so far 'as a couple' is: kiss a few times, find a coyote, and argue.**

She hit send and glanced over at Stiles who was still on his phone, most likely with Scott discussing plans about tonight. Her phone buzzed with Lydia's quick response

 **I give you three weeks maximum before you two are humping each other's brains out.**

Chloe let out a small chuckle at Lydia's bluntness about relationships and how they worked. Chloe couldn't really say anything since she had only had one other boyfriend in junior high that lasted two and a half weeks. She heard Stiles adjust next to her and she looked up at him

"Sorry, just working out things for tonight" Chloe nodded at his explanation

"No problem." Stiles gave her a half smirk the pulled out of the parking lot and drove them to their houses. He parked in his driveway and Chloe looked over at him wondering why he wasn't just dropping her off before leaving. Stiles seemed to read her expression and explained

"I wanted to grab a flash light since I don't know how late we'll be, and I don't have wolf-night-vision so…" Chloe chuckled and nodded in understanding. She suddenly remembered the one semi-interesting part of her day and dug into her backpack.

"I actually made you something in class today…" Chloe trailed off rifling through her bag and not seeing the shocked and curious eyebrow raise from her boyfriend watching her. Eventually she found it as she pulled it out and sat back up and showed it to him

"A Dream Catcher?" Stiles asked her in disbelief taking it from her and fingering it in his hands.

"There was a substitute in History today and since we were studying Native American cultures we made Dream Catchers… I know they're kind of dumb and childish but in their religion they truly believed that it would ward-off evil spirits, a.k.a. 'Bad Dreams'. So I just thought that you could give it a shot since you know… what else have we got to lose right?" she explained to him getting self-conscious. Stiles blinked at her before correcting his awkward pause that made her uncomfortable.

"You made this for me? That's… actually awesome, I've never had one before…" He tried to reassure her. Chloe rolled her eyes at him hiding her blush and self-consciousness.

"You're just saying that because you're obligated as the boyfriend to like all the lame things I do" Chloe tried reasoning with him as the blush now ambushed her face. She looked down at her lap and let her hair fall like a curtain across her face, shielding it from Stiles' scrutinizing stare.

"Seriously Chloe, I love it… it's not lame at all. You're actually the first person to try something to help me sleep so… thank you." He justified and he watched Chloe slowly look up at him and a smile spread across her face as she brushed some hair behind her ear. _What the hell does she see in me? Why is she so god damned awesome?_ They each met each other's gaze and couldn't look away.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?" Stiles asked her and his tone changed to sound soft yet huskier at the same time. Chloe smiled and shook her head 'no' before leaning in and kissing him softly. It started off slow but slowly worked its pace up until Chloe broke away and looked at him

"Just today?" she teased and Stiles smiled leaning in again and letting his hot breath run over her lips as he told her

"Yeah, yesterday you looked like shit" he mumbled sarcastically before recapturing her lips.

Chloe smiled into the lip-lock and reached a hand up to the side of his face pulling him closer. Stile's tongue then slipped into her mouth and Chloe returned the favor as their kisses became deeper and longer. Chloe scooted closer to him and loosely placed her hands around the back of this neck and in his hair. Stiles let his hands travel to her waist and gently pushed her against the back of the seat. Chloe complied willingly loving where this was going.

Stiles was leaned over her and moving his body so he was directly in front of her. Chloe was still sitting angled with her back pressed against the seat rest. Their breathing was elevated but neither of them were breaking as Stiles' left hand slowly slid down from her waist to her hip then her leg. His touch was gentle as he touched the bare skin of her legs as he rested his hand on her thigh. Chloe felt the slight throbbing start up between her legs and arched her back pulling him closer and angling the leg his hand was on towards him by resting it on the base of the gear shift. Her hands went to his back and groped at the muscles she felt under the thin fabric of his shirt.

A shiver went down Stiles' spine as they grew closer, pushing his luck a little farther Stiles let his hand wander again. Chloe felt his hand slowly crawl up the outside of her thigh to the bottom of her skirt and fingering the bottom of the black material. Chloe smiled into their kiss before letting her hand travel back up into his hair and ran her fingers through all of it. That sensation felt fantastic and sent Stiles into a stage of temporary boldness. He let his hand break the boundary that her skirt kept hidden and slowly let his hand travel up the outside of her upper thigh until he felt the curve of her buttock start and met her underwear. His temporary boldness left him and all he could do was take in a sharp breath at the idea of actually touching her underwear.

Chloe claimed his lips freeing him from his mind as her soft lips smashed against his in a passionate embrace and tongue furled around his. Her hand grabbing at his hair fiercely, not painfully but enough to let him know she liked this. Stiles raised his brows and smiled slightly into their deep kissing as he finally let his hand clench around her right cheek and begin grouping it slowly. Chloe broke the kiss to get some air as her chest was constricting from pleasure, which wasn't helping her catch her breath. Stiles began kissing her jaw starting at her chin back to her ear and then down her neck. Chloe let her head fall back to give Stiles full access to her neck and let her hair dangle into the back seat. Chloe wanted to continue but knew Stiles needed to leave, maybe they could keep going for a few more minutes?

"You sure you have to go with Scott?" Chloe asked in a breathy voice she even barely heard. Stiles stopped kissing her neck but continued nuzzling her exposed skin occasionally letting his nose or lips rub against her skin. Chloe couldn't help it as a dry moan/sigh escaped her lips in pleasure. Stiles gulped down what little saliva he had left in his mouth after hearing Chloe ask him if he needed to go and moan all sexily. _OMG NO! DON'T GO IDIOT! STAY, STAY, STAY! KEEP GOING!_

"I don't have to leave right NOW I mean I could spare a minute or fifteen" he whispered to her huskily. Chloe kissed him again quickly breaking it and saying back in a hushed tone again

"Good." For a moment Stiles was happy she wanted him to stay but confused as to why she broke their kiss. Chloe then sat up and pushed Stiles back, shocked at her refusal and leaned back in his seat staring at her curiously with a small smile on his face. She smiled at him sexily as she then swung her leg over quickly to rest on the outside of his, successfully straddling him. Stiles was absolutely loving this new position and could hear his heart pounding in his ears as a flip switched in his brain and he let his instincts take over. Stiles claimed her lips and Chloe let both of her hands rest on either side of his face. Stiles' hands quickly went to her coat pulling it off before being drawn to her waist and began tugging at her shirt, pulling it out from her skirt's waistband. It came loose and he immediately began pulling it off her as well, Chloe chuckled into their kiss before breaking it quickly to let him take her shirt off

"Eager Beaver aren't we?" she teased him as he reclaimed her mouth, efficiently silencing her. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and Stiles let his hands travel across her newly exposed skin. Sure he had touched her before but only over the shirt, this was new and exciting and escalating very quickly. He broke his kiss with Chloe to travel kisses down her jaw and neck, on her collar bone then finally to land at the top of her chest. He pulled away to admire them before timidly reaching up to grab them and begin to play, squeezing and grouping the perfect mounds of flesh still encased in a bra. Stiles felt his pants tighten as all blood left his upstairs brain to now let his downstairs take over and drive for a bit. Chloe felt him get a hard-on underneath her and it pressed against the soft center between her legs causing another breathy moan to escape but this time Chloe willingly let it out. Stiles looked up at her after hearing another sexy moan and saw her eyes closed and biting her lip in what seemed to be pleasure, god she was so hot.

Chloe opened her eyes and let her urges take over as she pulled back stopping Stiles from grouping her chest and grabbed at this shirt and pulled it up and off before claiming his lips once more. Stiles was excited at how things were progressing, he wasn't gonna complain. He just didn't want to go too far too fast, scaring her away; but that didn't seem to be a problem at the moment. Stiles reached down and pulled the lever next to his seat and let it recline, causing a surprised gasp to escape Chloe's lips as she landed on top of him. Stiles chuckled at her as he let his hands travel up to her hair and it cascaded down her shoulders to tickle his face. Chloe brushed her hair out of her face before smiling down at him and Stiles smiled up at her lovingly before grabbing her face and pulling it to his in another strong kiss.

Chloe knew that recently she had been very easy to get turned on and worked up but she felt like it kept building and getting better with every moment. _Was this their moment?_ She wondered as she felt the throbbing intensify between her legs and felt herself get wet feeling his hard on still rubbing between her legs. Chloe rocked her hips against his softly at first and she felt Stiles take another sharp breath. She loved getting him as worked up as she was, the only sounds were their heavy breathing as the occasional rustling of clothing against the seats or skin on skin contact, but it wasn't awkward… it was perfect. She deepened their kiss and rocked against his pelvis again while also rubbing her clit against his hard-on. Both of their breathing picked up into gasps as Chloe continued to rock against his hips and hard on, creating a friction that was much needed by both of them. Her throbbing and wet center was now the only thing driving her as she could hear her blood pumping loudly in her ears. Both hormonal teens were letting out pants and groans of pleasure as the grinding became more forceful and impatient.

"Shit…" Stiles panted into Chloe's chest, she couldn't pry her eyes open to see him as they were held tightly shut in ecstasy. Chloe sat up even straighter so his hard-on was directly rubbing between her clit and opening, resting her hands on his chest and rocking her hips vigorously. Chloe could feel a tightening in her lower stomach she had never felt before but it was powerful as it sent a surge through her body and a shiver down her spine as it began building and getting more intense.

"Chloe, I think… oh shit, I think I'm gonna-" then Stiles' hands tightened on her hips as he stiffened and legs twitched. His pelvis, on its own will, thrust upward on instinct into her and she actually felt his dick twitch and quiver as she then noticed Stiles' jeans feel warm and slightly damp beside her already wet underwear. Stiles' let out a loud groan as Chloe opened her eyes watching him as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth opened as he himself shivered. Chloe blushed as they both panted catching their breath, Stiles' opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling running a hand through his hair. _Holy shit! I just made him cum in his pants… I think I almost came in mine? That was so fucking intense, we need to do this all the time, all day long!_ Chloe ranted as she sat up straighter and ran a hand through her own hair to push it out of her face.

"Holy shit…" Chloe said finally looking down at Stiles who was staring at the ceiling. He looked up at her and nodded

"Yeah… that was… um" his brain wasn't working as he was trying to come down from his high. Chloe smiled at him

"That was really hot" she finished for him and he got a dazed smile on his face and nodded. Chloe giggled and leaned down to kiss him while she re-swung her leg over so she was no longer straddling him. She pulled away and Stiles looked up at her and tucked more hair behind her ears

"You really are beautiful" he told her. Chloe giggled again with her face still flushed

"You already said that" she retorted with a cock of her brow playfully. He looked at her directly and said

"Well it needs saying, a lot of saying. You deserve to be complimented every hour of everyday, all the time… all of the compliments" he told her waving his arms about sitting up.

"Well then they wouldn't be special anymore" Chloe informed him and kissed him chastely before pulling away and looking into his dilated caramel brown eyes. Stiles rolled his eyes with a small smile waving a dismissive hand in the air

"Whatever you get my point" he said stealing another kiss from her. Chloe giggled as he tried deepening it but she pushed him back breaking the kiss. Stiles looked at her slightly hurt she pushed him away but she just smiled and shook her head at him before grabbing her shirt and putting it on and grabbing her jean jacket and also putting it on. She looked back at Stiles and his bottom lip was jutted out, she laughed at him and his childish act

"What?" she asked him wondering what he was pouting about.

"You put them away" Stiles said referring to her boobs. Chloe laughed again and shook her head as she handed him his shirt. He pursed his lips glaring at her slightly before putting it on as she put her hair back up into sloppy bun. Chloe grabbed her bag and opened the door to hop out, her knees were a little weak but she hid it well as she walked around to his side of the jeep and smiled at him.

"Be safe tonight, call or text me if anything happens" she instructed as she placed her hand on his chest.

"Of course" he said as he bent down quickly and kissed her deeply. Chloe smiled into the kiss but barely found the strength to pull away. Stiles' breathing was heavy on her face as he looked at her like a predator does its prey, her smile widened as she looked over him lovingly. Her hand slid up his chest to the side of his face still looking over him with awe and love that he was her boyfriend, he was hers. Stiles saw the twinkle in her eye she got when she was truly happy and his eyes melted from sexual prowess to adoration. He sighed as he pulled away from her smirking and she smiling up at him.

"Don't be late for Scott" she reminded him as she pulled away and took a step back.

"As far as we know I already came" Stiles jokingly said to her and Chloe snorted and began laughing with him as she started walking back to her house. Stiles loved the sound of her laugh and it drove him to call out to her and make her turn around

"Will you go on a date with me?" he asked looking at her and admiring her disheveled shirt and hair and still slightly flushed face. Chloe's laughing calmed down as she stopped walking briefly to smile back at him.

"Of course" she responded back, repeating his answer to her. "Make good use of that dream catcher tonight ok? it was made special with extra love like grandma's cookies" she giggled back. _Wow, Grandma's cookies? WTF Chloe?! Who says that like… what? Gah! I'm so stupid._ Stiles got that dopey grin on his face that probably made her fall in love him in the first place as she continued walking back to her house once again hiding a blush from him. Once Chloe was inside, she pulled out her phone to text Lydia again

 **Maybe more like two weeks…**


	36. First Monologue

***This chapter some may find boring but I felt like it was necessary to understand how Chloe felt during this time, she's trying to respect a majority of the pack's wishes by staying out of it while also helping with what she can. It also gets a little girly which she hasn't had a lot of time to do lately, we all have our moments… enjoy? Review and tell me if this chapter is necessary or not?***

Chloe smiled to herself as she sat down at her desk I her bedroom and took out her homework. She did want to take things slow with Stiles but something about him just made her crazy, in a good way. She also had this subconscious notion that she was pressed for time? Like soon she wouldn't be able to do any of those _very exciting_ activities with him anymore… Like she was going to lose him to whatever was giving him night terrors. Her phone vibrated in her pocket breaking her from her line of thought

 **That's my girl ;)**

Chloe smiled again at Lydia's peer-pressure to have sex, Chloe honestly wasn't minding it as long as Stiles was involved. Chloe tried keeping her mind off of Stiles and their previously hot make out session as she lazily answered the questions on her homework. She also tried keeping her mind off of the fact that he was AGAIN out in the middle of the woods at night trying to find Malia-Coyote and her den-house. Chloe shook her head and for the millionth time tried to re-focus on her math homework, and just like every other time her eyes drifted over to her phone checking if she had any new messages. Chloe let out an aggravated sigh and ran a hand through her hair as she decided trying to focus on Math which was futile so she looked at her calendar and looked at what she had coming up that week. She had cross-country practice that weekend and she realized she had missed the last few but felt she was ready to come back. Then this weekend she had her Dad's business brunch… she really hoped she didn't run into that creepy lawyer while there, that would be an interesting night. She let her gaze wander from her calendar over to her bedroom door that was at the moment closed. _I'm kind of hungry, I should go get something to eat. Did I even eat lunch today? I don't think I did seeing as how Danny and I just talked all lunch period. The last time I ate was this morning with Stiles and that pop tart._ Chloe smiled again as she thought of him eating out of her hand, and his lips. She blushed and changed her train of thought. _Yeah, I should definitely go eat something… but I kind of don't want to walk down stairs and make something. I'm too stressed out!_ _Hashtag 'first world problems' is what Lydia would say._

She thought about all her friends and how they were involved in everything going on and it still kind of miffed her that no one had told her about all of this BEFORE her friends were sacrificed. But she understood their reasoning, if she could help it she would keep Jarod and Danny out of it as much as possible if not completely.

She thought about Scott, He was the one who started all of them in this crazy supernatural adventure, awakening the unknown and igniting the beacon that was Beacon Hills. She didn't blame him or look down upon him or anything, he did that enough, but he also protected everyone.

Stiles was the goofy-sexy sidekick that always helped Scott when he got himself or someone else was in a pickle, he was the man with the plan… and she loved a guy with intellect. She smirked to herself as their steamy encounter flashed through her mind again.

She moved onto Allison, the huntress that had caused a lot of problems and drama for the gang in the past but she was strong and in the end always chose her friends. Stiles had told her some of the things that she had done or caused in the past with her aunt and the alpha, her Mother passing, and the whole Gerard-Kanima thing, she was a survivor. She witnessed her kidnapping and then did everything to find her, Chloe owed her. She quickly went to her secret lover when she saw them in the hallway together earlier that day. Isaac was the victim who chose a hasty revenge in becoming a ware-wolf but now instead of being under Derek, he seemed to be helping Scott (and mainly Allison) now. _Can wolves switch packs?_ She didn't know.

She then thought about Lydia, the queen of bouncing back to the top of the social food chain and maintaining vitality. She was extremely smart and knew it and didn't let anything hold her back to stop her. She had the power, she knew it, and she liked it. She was also Stiles' long-time crush which she was also aware of… to be honest Chloe was a little wary of becoming friends or even meeting Lydia at first due to that fact. But Lydia has of way of when she wants something, she will get it; but it honestly evaded her why Lydia wanted to be her friends with HER? She was not super smart, she was not into fashion or therefore good at it, and she was not in any sense of the word attractive enough to be considered 'higher on the social food chain'. Sure, Stiles said that the guys talked about her in the locker room but who didn't they talk about? They were all pigs, she could tell by the smell when she walked by that locker room. And sure, she was told that it was unbelievable by Jarod that she would sit with certain people at lunch, but she only had two friends to sit with at lunch…

Her mind snapped to Jarod and she immediately felt saddened. He poured his heart out to her and she just stood there like an idiot instead of comforting him, and acknowledging him for his bravery to confess to your crush. She could hardly do it herself… honestly she didn't even think she had said the words "like/love you a lot Stiles" since they started 'going together' or 'dating'. They both just kind of kept showing each other how they felt which was fun and all but there was still a lack of security she felt in their budding relationship. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts of Stiles since he was the biggest distraction of all time, she was now kind of glad he was only in one of her classes otherwise she would never pay attention.

Thinking back to Lydia, she thought about her wardrobe and moved her gazed over to her closet. Her father even knew she was dressing for a boy and that she looked cute… she liked dressing up for Stiles, the way his eyes would scan up and down her body and then to her face smiling. She wanted him to think she was cute all the time and live up to his lovely compliments. She stood up and walked over to her closet deciding it was time to organize it in a Lydia-esque style. On one side she put all her clothes that were 'casual/normal' and on the other side she put all of the 'cute/semi-cute' clothes. Her nice dresses her mom had bought her were still shoved to the back since they would be barely used if not at all. Since her closet had two hanging rods over the top of each other, she decided to take it a step further and organize pre-made outfits. She mixed both sides of her clothing spectrum to create casual-cute outfits so she could still be herself while looking cute for her boyfriend. She smiled at the term but then shook her head, she was a little concerned at how far she had fallen... She really had it bad. Lydia would be proud of her for finally taking initiative with her 'look', but Chloe was rolling her eyes at herself at how girly and stupid she was acting. _Who cares what I look like? Stiles obviously likes me the way I am…_ Chloe thought of his eyes roaming over her when he thought she didn't notice him checking her out. She liked having his eyes on her, she agreed on her decision to blend her styles to be casual-cute but to feel good for herself… not some BOY; her inner feminist was telling her but she knew it was for the stereotypical vapid reason of impressing a BOY.

Once she was done organizing her clothing in premade outfits and convincing herself that it wasn't for a boy, but to make it easier in the mornings. She checked her phone and there were still no new messages so she sighed and her boredom once again made her eyes look at her homework then look away. She looked back at her calendar and saw the cross-country practice that weekend so she packed her old gym bag with her running clothes and shoes that she hadn't used since they stayed at that creepy motel where Scott almost killed himself and her. She pushed the memory away and finished packing up and setting the bag by her door so she could grab it for Saturday.

She couldn't help it as she checked her phone again, no new messages and only four minutes had passed. _Grrrrrrr! Why was it taking them so long? Was something happening?_ She stopped that train of thought in its tracks, she knew that if she went down that path it would only drive her insane with worry.

She sighed and looked back at her calendar to see what else she could prepare for. She saw her father's business dinner was that weekend on Sunday and decided to finally look at all the dresses her mother bought her instead of just picking the first on she saw. She walked back to her closet and pulled out the few garment bags that were still hanging in the back besides her black satin one she had already worn.

Inside the first bag was a beautiful dress that was ivory with a patterned rhinestone illusion sheer top over the sweetheart neckline. The second was a satin floor length gown that was a light champagne color that had capped sleeves and also a sweetheart neckline. The style reminded Chloe a bit of the 1930's as it was simple but very elegant. The next dress was shorter and made of lavender colored lace. The cinched waist dividing the top from the bottom, the bottom more form fitting while the top was slightly loose but still flattering. The last dress was again short and made of fiery red lace. It was form fitting while having cap sleeves again, simple yet stunning. It was definitely still elegant but more casual than the others.

Chloe smiled at her mother's taste as she put them back one by one, saving the lavender lace one to hang on the outside of the closet for that weekend. She knew she didn't have any shoes to go with this dress, the 'nice' shoes she had were the black heels she had worn last time that she originally bought for Heather's funeral; And the brown leather heeled booties she'd worn to Heather's birthday party… She stopped at the thought of her past friend. Chloe reached up and played with Heather's necklace for a moment before picking up her phone and checking for messages. There weren't any; so she sent one of her own to Lydia and Allison.

 **Hey, I need to go shoe shopping and was wondering if you guys would like to make it a thing?**

She waited for a few minutes while staring at the dress and thinking what kind of shoes to get that would also go with the other dresses so she wouldn't have to buy more than one pair. She knew she would almost never wear these heels so she didn't own a lot of them and didn't plan to with running around all the time with wear wolves… she didn't know how Lydia did it. Speak of the devil, her phone vibrated

 **You know I always need an excuse to go shoe shopping! I'm in! When do you want to go?**

Lydia sent putting a grin on her face. Chloe shrugged to herself,

 **I need them before this weekend**

She responded to both girls.

 **I need a normal night out. Well, if you need them that soon how about tom. Since it's Friday?**

Responded Allison to them both and Chloe smiled at having a normal girls outing… she also wanted to get to know them better. She also blushed at forgetting what day it was… she has really bad at timing.

 **Sounds like a plan girls, see you tom. After school? I can drive us then drop you back off**

Both Allison and Chloe agreed to Lydia's plan and Chloe laid back on her bed and sighed in content. Her phone vibrated again and Chloe's hopes shot up as she hoped it was Stiles… it wasn't. But Lydia texted her again in a non-group message.

 **What type of shoes are you looking at getting?**

Chloe shrugged her shoulders and decided to just go easy on herself with finding a shoe that matched everything.

 **Probably just a simple nude heel?**

She responded to Lydia honestly. What she got back made her laugh at the thought of Lydia's shocked then smug expression and sparkle in her eye as she talked about shoes.

 **There is nothing 'simple' about coordinating shoes. And every girl needs her 'little black dress' and her 'nude heels'… this is going to be a special moment for your womanhood Chloe.**

Chloe rolled her eyes then put her phone down still chuckling. She decided to avoid her homework a little bit longer and finally go downstairs to get something to eat. She went down stairs and made herself a sandwich and chatted with her father for a bit. When she finished, she came back to her room and saw that her phone was blowing up. _Of course the one time I walk away is when you text me!_ She checked her phone and of course it was Stiles. She listened to the voicemails first:

"Hey Chloe, well we finally found Malia's den and since it is a crime scene we decided to call my dad out here since this is his case… well he got here and reasoned that a girl who blames herself for killing her family and running off into the woods to become a coyote sounded unbelievable, since it does, so he kind of kicked us off this case… but not before officer douche bag, a.k.a Scott's dad, showed up with Malia's dad re-traumatizing him… Scott's really upset and doubting himself more than ever, my dad is on even thinner ice… I think I messed it up even more Chloe…" he was quiet for a bit and Chloe's heart sank at the sound of how sad and broken he sounded. "-Anyway, I'll send you a text when we're finally allowed to leave and heading back…" he sighed in defeat then hung up the phone. Chloe deleted the message and sighed to herself at how hard everything was being to overcome. She knew they needed to focus on one thing at a time to focus on in order to solve their problems but everywhere they turned more problems seemed to develop.

Chloe then checked her texts and saw that they had already started heading home and she sighed with relief. She was worried that this was going to affect Stiles' sleep so she sent him a text back

 **Are you sure you're ok? Do you want me to come over?**

She wanted to comfort him but also didn't want to smother him, if he needed to be alone she would let him… even though she really wanted to talk with him about what to do next. She got a quick response back.

 **Nah… I'll be fine, I've got your dream catcher now ;) it's Scott and my Dad that I'm more worried about right now. I'll see you in the morning.**

Chloe will admit she was a little bummed but pushed it aside as she sent a quick 'goodnight' text back. She put her phone down finally then sat at her desk… with nothing left distracting her she finally finished her homework for school tomorrow.

 ***The pics of Chloe's dresses are on my profile if you care for a look, It's on a Pinterest inspiration board so you'll get a look at some other stuff as well***


	37. First Rescue

The next day she woke up still worried about Stiles so she pulled out one of her pre-made cute outfits from last nights' boredom consisting of her signature rolled to the ankle blue jeans with converse, grey tee, and light-weight maroon button up sweater. She applied the usual amount of makeup with her usual two necklaces then went downstairs to grab Stiles' favorite flavor of pop tarts: S'mores.

As she placed them in the toaster she turned to see her father walking out of his office smiling at her again. She rolled her eyes and tried to hide the blush and avoid a repeat of yesterday's interrogation. She watched him sit at the kitchen island where she ate sometimes with that knowing smile of his as he pretended to read the newspaper. Chloe sighed knowing she'll have to tell him eventually and should probably just get it over with already… The pop tarts came out of the toaster surprising her, _moment lost… I'll tell him at the dinner party where he can't make a scene or anything._ Chloe grabbed the pop tarts and walked out of the kitchen avoiding her father's look

"Bye Dad, love you!" she called behind her leaving the kitchen and grabbing her bag.

"You will tell me one of these days missy!" he called after her with a teasing chuckle. _It's like he can read my freaking mind!_ Chloe rolled her eyes and put that situation behind her as she walked outside and saw Stiles waiting for her. She hopped in in jeep and cautiously looked over at him.

"Morning" she offered holding out the s'mores pop tart. Stiles looked over at her and gave her an unconvinced smile then looked down at the breakfast she was holding

"Oooo my favorite" he said half-heartedly as he grabbed the toaster confection and took a bite. Stiles then pulled out of the driveway and began driving towards school not saying anything else. She could just feel the bad vibes coming off him of being defeated and tired and upset. When they were half way to the school Chloe again tried conversation

"So… how'd you sleep last night after… everything?" she asked concerned. Stiles sighed not looking at her and took another bite. Chloe knew he didn't want to talk about it and could see the darkening circles under his eyes telling her the answer to her own question. She reached over and gently placed her hand on top of the one resting on the gear shift. She looked out the window again knowing there wasn't going to be much talking between them.

Stiles looked over at her and saw her looking out the window. She looked pretty today… and she was trying to make him feel better. She was trying and he knew he should say something. He just felt a little beaten down at the moment. When they pulled into the high school parking lot he turned off the car and looked over at her

"I know you're worried but I'm ok" Chloe looked at him with a concerned glance and he could tell she didn't believe him… even he didn't. "I just feel like we keep getting kicked back down every time we even attempt to stand back up…" He looked down at his hands on his lap as he played with his keys. Chloe slowly and gently grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulders as she rested her head on his shoulder. She let out a content sigh as he tightened his grip around her and let her comfort him. She wrapped her arms around his torso in a nice embrace and they were quiet for a few moments letting everything sink in.

"We'll come up with another plan soon enough Stiles… but for right now I think instead of trying to fix everyone else, you need to focus on fixing you and relaxing…" She felt Stiles shrug slightly and she looked up at him. "We could go on that date?" Stiles smirked to himself remembering how he had asked her and Chloe knew she had gotten through to him. She smiled and sat up a little as she caught his gaze. They stared at each other for a moment before Chloe finally broke the trance

"We should probably get going to class don't you think?" she asked smiling at him. Stiles playfully rolled his eyes and waved the school in front of them off dismissively.

"Class can wait" he told her as he leaned in and kissed her. He missed her sugary sweet taste on his lips as their short but sweet kiss slowly came to an end. Chloe was glad Stiles wasn't keeping her in the dark and telling her everything, even if it was upsetting. Stiles did the move that Chloe loved when they kissed and pulled up against her mouth trailing his lips across hers leaving her wanting more. They finally broke the kiss and looked at each other and Stiles finally gave her a genuine smile before they grabbed their bags to head into the school. As they were walking Chloe grabbed his hand

"Almost forgot to tell you, I'm going with Lydia and Allison after school for a 'girl's night' with shoe shopping in town" she informed him. Stiles looked back at her with a brow raised and Chloe rolled her eyes at him. "I need new shoes to go to the company dinner for my dad on Sunday ok?" she explained. They both knew that being super worried about her looks was not part of her 'M.O.' and very un-like her. Stiles chuckled at her teasingly as they walked into the school. They went to their lockers and Chloe ran into Allison waiting at hers already. She smiled to her friend as she came up to her at her locker.

"Hey Allison, what's up?" she asked. Allison smiled at her as well

"Hey, I was just wondering if you knew anything about what Scott and Stiles found in the woods last night?" Chloe smiled and nodded and informed Allison everything she knew about what happened last night and how both boys were feeling pretty defeated. Allison nodded then asked if Chloe could send her the triangulations of the crash site and the coyote den so she could help find Malia/ware-coyote as well. Chloe promised then asked her what had been bothering her for a while.

"So how are you really? Have your visions or hallucinations about your aunt gotten worse?" she asked in a hushed tone with a concerned look. Allison looked down at her feet and didn't really say anything, which told Chloe all she needed to know. Stiles' dreams were happening more often and he was beginning to have panic-attack type things happen in class while he was awake. Scott's visions were happening more often and losing control of his wolf-i-tude slowly but ever so increasingly. But Allison didn't seem to be fading as fast and that gave her some hope that she might be able to have enough time to save her… she did owe her after all. Allison looked up at her again biting the inside of her lip and Chloe nodded understandingly and didn't press the issue. "Well I guess I'll see you after school then?" she said trying to change the subject to a happier one. Allison nodded and gave her a smile back

"Totally, see you later" she began to walk away and Chloe smiled wickedly as she couldn't control herself as he called out after her.

"Tell Isaac I say 'hi'" at that Allison whipped her head around and looked at the grinning Chloe before blushing herself and continued walking to class. Chloe called those two from the beginning and was proud of her for moving on. She then shut her own locker and went to her one class with Stiles and Scott. After sitting through that snore fest; she and Stiles parted ways she went to her next classes without a hitch until her fifth hour when she realized she had grabbed the wrong textbook from her locker.

She raised her hand to be excused to go to her locker quickly and the teacher wrote her a hall pass before she left. On her way to her locker she heard frantic footsteps and sneakers skid on the tile floor in the hallway to her left. She rounded the corner only to see the boy's bathroom door shut. Curiosity getting the better of her she slowly went off course and walked cautiously towards the recently closed bathroom door. The closer she got she began to hear voices, _were those assholes doing something to Jarod again? Did people give swirly's anymore?_ She stood outside the door and listened trying to find what was happening as she could feel her stomach slowly drop to her feet… something was wrong. She heard the voices sounding panicked and deep agitated breaths resembling a panic attack.

"Come on Stiles count with me…" she heard and her heart stopped for a moment. Stiles was having a panic attack and Scott was with him. She didn't care for social etiquette and barged into the boy's bathroom to help Scott and her boyfriend. She rushed in to see Stiles sinking to the floor leaning against the wall trying to calm his breath while Scott was looking on at him looking worried beyond belief.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Stiles asked out of breath and scared.

"Stiles?" Chloe asked aloud sounding worried and freaked out. She ran over to his side to kneel in front of him next to Scott.

"I don't know man, but we're gonna figure it out, you're gonna be ok?" Scott reassured him.

"Am I?" Stiles asked looking between her and Scott. Chloe's heart broke a little at the sound of his scared voice cracking after coming down from hysteria. Stiles looked directly at Scott before continuing "-you can't transform, Allison is being attacked by her dead aunt, and I'm straight up losing my mind…" he told him then looked back at her for a moment and she watched a single tear slide down his face. Chloe knew he was scared, she was scared for him and it was all her fault. She caught his wavering gaze once more and he whispered to her in a defeated tone

"We can't do this…" He looked away from Chloe's worried-sick eyes that were also beginning to tear up. "We can't… we can't help Malia, we can't…" he trailed off sounding so hopeless that Chloe's heart broke even more over him as her throat constricted but she refused to cry. She had to be strong for Stiles now, it was her turn to save him. She knelt down and put both hands on each side of his face and looked at him

"Stiles…" he wouldn't look at her as he looked down at his lap. She bit her lip keeping her composure as she gently wiped away his tear. Scott sat down on the ground beside her and uttered the words she had been unknowingly waiting to hear him say since the Glen Capri.

"We can try" he said sounding full of hope and Chloe looked over to him and smiled reassuringly and nodded in agreement. "We can always try" he finished and Stiles looked up to him and slowly nodded telling his best friend non-verbally that he was ok. Scott stood up and then looked to Chloe telling her through his eyes to take care of Stiles as he headed back towards the door. Chloe followed him,

"What happened?" She asked him in a hushed tone since Stiles was still on the floor.

"He was asked to read in front of the class when he began to have a panic attack of some kind…" Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath

"He's been having trouble reading since all this started, being up there probably triggered something" she stated informing Scott of her theory. Scott nodded and glanced back at Stiles worried

"…He thought he was still in a dream" Chloe's heart sank and she froze for a moment before she nodded in understanding having witnessed this behavior from him before unfortunately. Scott then left her and Stiles alone and Chloe locked the bathroom door behind him so no one else interrupted them while Stiles calmed down.

Chloe turned back and saw Stiles with his eyes closed leaning his head back against the wall catching his breath. Chloe walked over and sat next to him on the wall and grabbed his hand not saying anything as she silently comforted him. Stiles' squeezed her hand to let her know he appreciated her staying with him. Chloe squeezed back letting him know she would be here for him as long as he needed her. Chloe watched him catch his breath and the part of her mind that likes to betray her at the most inappropriate times made her gaze wander from his face to his chest and she could see his muscles through his shirt. She saw his toned arms reaching down to hold her hand. She liked how that looked and against her better judgement she smiled to herself and leaned her head on his broad shoulder so he wouldn't see her blush or how she just checked him out.

It was silence between them for a few minutes besides Stiles' breathing before he opened his eyes and peaked down at her expecting to see her silently freaking out and scared of him. To his pleasant surprise she was leaning against his shoulder completely calm and looking forward. Stiles smirked at her, she stayed with him like she always had… god he loved her.

"How'd you know where we were?" he asked her quietly breaking the silence. Chloe adjusted and looked up at his inquiring eyes. She smiled slightly before answering just as quietly

"I was in the hallway and heard you guys" she informed him and he cocked his brow

"Why were you in the hallway during class?" Chloe blushed and looked down at her lap where Stiles followed her gaze to see the text book she was holding.

"I grabbed the wrong book for class so I was going to my locker when…" Stiles smiled at her and she blushed harder looking back out at the opposite wall.

"I'm glad you were here" he told her and she looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Always" she told him before leaning up and kissing him. He pulled away after a moment and looked back at her smiling

"Shouldn't you be getting back to class with the right text book?" he asked teasing. Chloe giggled and sat up straight

"Shouldn't YOU be getting back to class too?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I'm in the nurse's office" he retorted jokingly giving her his valid excuse.

"Hall pass" she said showing the slip of paper. They both chuckled at each other before Stiles stole a quick kiss before shakily standing. Chloe stood after and put a hand on his shoulder to steady him as he held onto the sink.

Stiles quickly splashed water on his face to wake himself up and get rid of the sweat. He turned the sink off and reached out only to have Chloe hand him a paper towel. Stiles smiled at her weakly before drying his face and standing.

"Thanks" he said in an almost murmur. Chloe nodded and then reached up to put both hands on each side of his face.

"I want you to go straight home after school ok? Today is obviously a bad day… I'll come over if you'd like after my thing with Lydia" she told him. Stiles smiled at her

"Yes mom" he jested and Chloe shook her head at him before kissing him again. Stiles on instinct placed his hands on her hips and deepened the kiss pulling her closer. Chloe smiled and leaned against the bathroom wall behind her and continued kissing him. Stiles' tongue slowly skimmed her lips asking for entrance and Chloe happily obliged and let their tongues dance within each other's mouths. Stiles smiled into their kiss and stepped closer to her so they were pressed against each other and Chloe giggled pulling away so she could laugh. They looked at each other both smiling and pressed against each other happy that this wasn't a dream anymore.

"Are you sure you're ok to go back?" she asked still smiling. Stiles smiled and nodded before stepping back and giving her room. Chloe picked up her book and then smiled up at him "Guess I'll go get my book then…" Stiles unlocked the door and held it open for her letting her leave first.

"Go to class" he warned her playfully. Chloe rolled her eyes walking out with him on her heels. Chloe then got to her correct hallway and gave Stiles a sneaky kiss before pulling away and smiling as she walked to her locker. Stiles smiled after her before walking to the main office where the nurse's office was, remembering how serious everything was… he was losing his mind.

He was truly amazed that he hadn't scared her away, he knew she would stand by him losing his mind to the end, whether that was death or sanity, he was just happy she was there. All of this was beginning to happen faster and he felt like he was losing time with her or something… He also still had yet to tell her how he actually felt about her verbally. He loved her, he was positive with no questions needed and he wanted to tell her before something else bad happened. He remembered her asking him for that date on Sunday and figured then was as good as any. He smiled to himself as he began to plan a date for once, instead of a way to save everyone.

Chloe went back to class with the correct textbook and the teacher didn't ask why she was gone longer than expected which she appreciated. Her lunch period came around and she sat by Danny not really contributing to conversation as she was lost in her own thoughts and nibbling slowly away at her cafeteria food. Danny noticed she was out of it but didn't press her on the subject. In her next class she had with Allison she immediately told her what happened with Stiles. Allison got a worried expression before telling her that the police were there because a coyote attacked that Kira girl who told them about 'Bardo' in the locker rooms.

"Malia?" Chloe asked in a hushed tone. Allison shrugged her shoulders before turning to face forward to pay attention. Chloe needed to know more so she raised her hand to go to the bathroom. The teacher gave her a hall pass before she began walking out of the room. She caught Allison's line of sight and saw her give a weary expression before she left. She walked down the hall towards the locker rooms when she saw some police officers escorting a man out of the building. The man gave her a weird look of prolonged eye contact before being ushered out the doors. She shook off the weird interaction before continuing down to the locker rooms. She just rounded the corner when she literally ran into the Sheriff who caught her balance before she could fall.

"Hey Uncle John…" she said smiling innocently and he gave her a look that said 'cut the crap'. She closed her mouth and looked down at her shoes before back up at him.

"Just wanted to know if the coyote that attacked Kira was Malia?" she questioned softly. The Sheriff rolled his eyes at her incredulously

"You too?" Chloe smirked slightly knowing that Stiles had obviously gotten to him already. Chloe looked up keeping eye contact and pleading with them with her stare. The Sheriff sighed in defeat before telling her that Stiles and Scott think that she came to the school searching for a doll they had taken from the crash site… after Stiles' panic attack, which he thanked her for by the way, Kira was being nice and bringing them their bags where the doll was. Chloe nodded taking in this information

"But you still don't believe that there is a little girl inside that coyote?" she questioned him in accusation. The Sheriff pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated sigh. "Uncle John I know it's hard to believe but Coyotes are survival-instinctive animals, not sentimental ones. Why would a coyote go after a doll that belonged to a past victim? Unless it was her sister…" she stated with reasoning. The Sheriff looked at her upset but purely beaten

"I know there are things that I don't fully understand yet Chloe, but until you can prove it I can't believe anything except for that fact that Mr. Tate, Malia's father, is going crazy over wanting to kill this animal that may or may not be his daughter which would be murder. So for Malia's sake, I hope what you're trying to tell me isn't true." The Sheriff shared with her and Chloe gulped at the thought of a father trying to kill his daughter. "Now get back to class please Chloe" he asked her before walking past her. Chloe slowly walked back to her class and sat next to Allison with a grave look on her face. Allison shot her an inquisitive and worried few glances before Chloe pulled out her phone and stealthily as possible sent Allison a text everything that she had found out. Allison received it and then sent her a quick reply

 **Scott has a plan for after school for all of us to split up in the woods to find her. I might be late for shoe shopping** **L**

Chloe checked the message then wondered why she hadn't gotten a text from Scott or her boyfriend. She glared at her phone knowing Stiles was trying to keep her out of this so she sent Allison a quick text

 **We can push shopping back till later, we're all going** **J**

 ***Stiles is getting good at making Chloe angry, he just wants what's best for her... right?***


	38. First Re-con

**We're all going** **J**

She watched Allison receive her text then look over at her and shoot her a worried glance. Chloe gave her a determined nod before Allison gave in and shot her a small thankful smile. After class Chloe went to study hall and pulled out her phone to text Lydia.

 **Scott tell you the plan?**

She asked to which she got a hasty response.

 **Just told me, we're still going shoe shopping afterwards right?**

Chloe rolled her eyes at her sense of priorities and responded yes. She then spent the rest of the period doing all of her homework so she wouldn't have any to do tonight after hunting a ware-coyote or shoe shopping. She also kept glancing at her phone waiting for Scott or Stiles to text her about the plan like last night. Yeah, she already knew but she wanted to be invited by the 'Man with the plan' himself. Yes, it was sort of petty but she knew him and if he wasn't telling her he didn't want her involved… Chloe went to her last class of the day and was surprised to find Ethan and Aiden in their usual spots next to her once again. Chloe had an uneasy feeling rise in her stomach as she slowly walked to her spot between them. She sat down then looked between both of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked still shocked that they were back.

"We know when we're not wanted" said Aiden.

"And when we are" added Ethan staring a whole into her head. Chloe rolled her eyes at them

"Could you be less cryptic?" she asked exacerbated.

"We know about the coyote and the trouble she's stirring up for everyone" Aiden said referring to the Sheriff and Mr. Tate.

"We also know about Scott's performance issues when it comes to establishing who the real alpha is" Aiden finished. Chloe looked between them catching on to their plan.

"We're here to offer our services and knowledge to Scott" Aiden said in all seriousness leaning forward on his elbows.

"About being an Alpha?" Chloe asked piecing it all together. Both the twins nodded at her and she sat back taking it in. Scott needed to close his door so he could take control and stop potentially dying… the twins, once being alpha's themselves, could help Scott achieve that. She looked over at Ethan's menacing smile and knew there was an ulterior motive behind this.

"So what's the catch?" she asked cocking a brow and staring back at Ethan.

"We want to join Scott's pack" answered Aiden. She turned to look at him shocked at the answer…

"You know there's a fat chance that that will actually happen right?" she said chortling at their boldness.

"Well that's why we're telling you Chloe, you can convince Scott that we can help him… we can save him so he can prove he is a true alpha" Ethan said leaning closer to her and she glared at him before leaning away.

"I'll think about it" she told them as both twins stood up smiling cockily at her.

"We want to help save Scott just as much as you do Chloe" Ethan told her walking out of the room. Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed as the teacher walked in unaware of what just went down. Chloe felt the pressure on her as she now had a way to help save Scott and Malia but it was with people she didn't trust. She let out a tired breath before pulling out her phone and texting Stiles

 **The twins just showed up to tell me that they want to play nice and help Scott be an Alpha. IDK if we should trust them but it's all I've got right now.**

She hit send sent and waited for a response which came a lot sooner than she expected before she remembered Stiles and Scott had their last period as a free track. He was probably out with Scott somewhere trying to figure everything out for the woods later.

 **Ethan was there?! Did he threaten you?**

Chloe rolled her eyes at him and his inability to focus on anything but other people's safety sometimes, which was sweet, but seriously annoying sometimes.

 **No they didn't. FOCUS! They want to help Scott out, ask him if we should trust them to help with him being the alpha for Malia.**

Chloe hit send before grunting in frustration and sending another text.

 **And when were you going to tell me about hunting Malia in the woods?!**

She hit send and could just see the pained and stressed look on Stiles' face as he rolled his eyes at her before finally asking Scott. She didn't get another response till the end of class where all Stiles said was

 **Scott said to tell the twins to meet him at Derek's apartment, they know where it is.**

Chloe rolled her eyes at him aggravated at not addressing her last question before shoving her phone in her pocket. Class ended and she almost ran to her locker to find Ethan standing here leaning on her locker smirking at her. She rolled her eyes then slowly walked up to him.

"Scott said to meet him at Derek's place" she said not looking at him directly as she went to open her locker to put her books away.

"I knew you cared" he said in her ear. Chloe rubbed her shoulder over her ear after the creepy close contact. She turned to look at him with an incredulous look on her face as well as frustration.

"Yeah, I care about _Scott_. If you so even as _think_ about betraying him or hurting him, I will skin you and sell your fur coat. –And that's not a threat, that's a promise mutt" she jabbed her finger at his chest before slamming her locker closed and began walking away. Ethan caught her arm to stop her and she whipped around and death glared at him that surprisingly made him let go right away.

"Look, there is no ulterior motive this time. My brother and I are two Omega's looking for an Alpha… we really do want to help" Chloe still glared at him before slowly turning back to walk away. It would take a lot to make her trust him, even a little, ever again. She avoided Stiles, since she was still angry at him, and went to Allison's locker to find her still there. Chloe jogged up to her to see Allison turn to look at her and immediately start talking

"Scott is getting some drugs that should sedate and possibly change Malia back into a girl from Deaton… they need to be shot into her and since I'm the best shot he's asked me to do it. He believes in me Chloe but since the thing with almost shooting Lydia I don't think I can" Chloe reached out and grabbed her shoulders and stared at her making direct eye contact resulting in Allison to stop talking and panicking.

"Allison, Scott believes in you because he knows, like the rest of us, that you CAN do this. Being unsure of yourself is what this open door invites in, and we need to close it. I'm here to help you because I believe in you too." Allison looked shocked at first but as her words set in she nodded and Chloe could see Allison go into 'hunter mode'.

Chloe went with Allison out to the parking lot and went with her to her house to pick up her tranquilizer gun. Looking at Allison's family arsenal was awesome and slightly intimidating, but she liked it.

"God you're such a bad ass!" Chloe told her smiling like an idiot. Allison briefly smiled back at her holding her gun.

"Maybe I can teach you to shoot sometime?" Allison offered and Chloe nodded happily after seeing how prepared and awesome her friend was. Her phone went off and it was a text from Stiles. She rolled her eyes before opening it

 **Where did you go? I couldn't find you after school. You get a ride home?**

Chloe sighed before responding.

 **With Allison**

Is all she sent in reply, she looked up to see Allison standing stock still and staring into space.

"Allison?" she asked cautiously, was she having one of her hallucinations? She heard the floor creak and she looked over startled to see Isaac walking in. "Isaac I think Allison is freaking out again" she told him. Isaac looked between her and Allison before Allison went into action and picked up the tranquilizer gun and pointed it at him.

"Allison!" both her and Isaac cried out. Allison snapped out of it and once realizing what she had almost done she began apologizing profusely.

"How am I supposed to help anyone like this?" she asked both of them turning away and looking at her shaking hands. Chloe remembered Scott's words from earlier and repeated them for Allison's sake

"We can try." Allison glanced at her appreciating the support but she was still shaken. Isaac walked up to Allison and gently held her hand, _they make a cute couple_.

"Let me help you, just show me what to do" he told her. Allison looked up to him and nodded as she let Isaac help her load the tranq-darts into the gun, she grabbed a syringe so she could load the darts with the toxin once she got them from Scott. After they were done and Chloe became unfrozen from worry and slight fear of what could have just happened, she walked up to the desk and looked at both of them and smiled at their grim features.

"It doesn't matter if you win or lose, just have fun kids. So let's go out there and find us a ware-coyote-girl" she said in her best t.v. movie coach impression. Isaac stared at her while Allison cracked a small smile at her friend trying to cheer her up. Isaac then told them he'd meet them there before he left again. Chloe was sure that Isaac was there for a different reason and that Chloe may have ruined a potential moment for them but at the time she was more concerned about what was going down with everyone else. Chloe's phone buzzed again and she checked to see it was Stiles… again, she didn't even read it before putting her phone back in her pocket.

Allison looked over at her with a knowing look while putting the bow in its' carrying case.

"Boy problems?" she asked already knowing the answer. Chloe nodded and looked up at her, she hadn't told her she and Stiles were dating so she figured now was a good time.

"He's been super protective ever since he asked me to be his girlfriend" she said subtly telling her the news. Allison grinned widely at her and let out a soft chuckle

"About time you two did… but that's how Stiles is, he's the guy who has the plan to save everybody else." Allison informed her what she already knew. Chloe rolled her eyes as they both began to leave the apartment.

"Yeah but now instead of letting me help him solve things, he doesn't tell me anything; or he doesn't bother telling me about it until I find out on my own or hear it from you or Lydia. I get that he's trying to keep me safe, but he should know me by now that I will always find out and help. So he should just get over it" she said opening the door aggressively holding it open for Allison. Allison locked the door behind them before answering

"Boys… they try to protect us because they feel it's their duty…. when it always ends up with 'us' saving them" she said. Chloe snorted laughter as they walked back down to her car to go meet everyone. Once they got there they saw Lydia waiting besides Allison's car. Allison cocked her brow at her as they approached. Lydia folded her arms across her chest

"My car doesn't handle off-roading very well." She justified before climbing in the front passenger seat. Chloe smiled then climbed in to the back as Allison drove. "-Besides, now you can just drive us to the mall for shoe shopping after this is all done. I have a feeling we're gonna need some decompressing after this…" Lydia exclaimed in a dark tone, Chloe knew what they were doing was beyond stupid and dangerous but if they didn't, who would? As they drove in silence Chloe finally decided to check her phone so see what Stiles wanted.

 **We'll meet you there**

Was all he said but it made Chloe smile. He knew arguing with her was going to be pointless and was now just accepting the fact that she was going to help.


	39. First Hunt

The girls drove on in silence before showing up in the woods the same time as the boys pulled up. Chloe saw Stiles hop out of the jeep and she climbed out with the rest of the girls then walked over to stand next to him. Stiles looked over to her as both of them had stony faces. They knew this could end badly, before it was just an abandoned car… now it was an animal that could seriously maim them. Chloe leaned closer to Stiles and asked quietly

"Why does Scott have blood on his face?" Stiles briefly looked over to Scott to see his friend had missed some blood on his chin.

"That would be Ethan and Aiden's training on making Scott an alpha… it didn't really work" said Stiles looking out across the foreboding woods.

"Their way of helping him was making him bleed?" she asked incredulously in a forced whisper.

"By kicking his ass yeah… they said it was to make him 'give-in' to his inner monster and 'be the alpha' or whatever…" Chloe's jaw dropped before she quickly slammed it shut and ground her teeth together in anger. _Ethan and Aiden were dead meat when she saw them next…_

"I told them that if they hurt Scott I was going to kill them, now I-" Stiles cut her off looking at her and grabbing her arm. She looked up at him wondering why he was cutting off her rant.

"Did you threaten to kill a ware-wolf?" he asked her incredulously. Chloe shrugged and kept looking up at him not seeing the problem. A smile slowly spread across his face in pride that his girlfriend hated Ethan as much as he did and threatened to kill him. He was going to tell her when Lydia spoke up gaining everyone's attention.

"Does anyone else feel like we're doing more harm than good?" she asked looking around at all of them. Chloe bit her lip and looked back to Stiles who gave her the same 'unsure' look.

"We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter" Scott said trying to convince everyone that they were doing the right thing. Then Isaac, 'Mr. Sunshine' she had nick-named him, started pointing out the obvious facts about how dark and dangerous their situation really was.

"And again with the not helping" Stiles called over to him looking him with a 'wtf?' face. Chloe smirked at him and grabbed his hand to keep him quiet. She watched then as Scott nodded to Allison and tossed her the vial of 'medicine' he had gotten from Deaton. She pulled out the tranquilizer gun trying to keep her 'hunting face' on but Chloe could see the uncertainty and fear in her eyes. She caught her line of sight and Chloe gave her a reassuring nod and smile. Isaac helped Allison quickly load the darts into the gun when suddenly they all heard gun shots ring through the air. Stiles grabbed Chloe's hand on instinct and she stepped closer to him.

"What the hell was that?" asked Lydia. Scott in a speeding blur hopped back on his bike and drove off towards the shots. Stiles quickly caught on

"It's Mr. Tate… the Sheriff said he was getting frantic about having the coyote that killed his daughter around." He pointed out to everyone.

"Yeah but he doesn't know that the coyote IS his daughter" finished Isaac and he then took off with Allison on his heels with the loaded tranq-gun.

"Oh shit" Chloe mumbled at the same time as Stiles. He immediately tugged his phone out of his sweatshirt pocket and called his dad. After talking for about a minute she saw Stiles hang up the phone on his father and look between her and Lydia.

"You were right, Mr. Tate went legit crazy on killing the coyote. He's set traps all over the woods and is now running around out there chasing after her with a rifle" he informed them in a rushed panic.

"How did Mr. Tate know where the coyote was?" asked Lydia.

"Because she broke into the house to steal the baby doll back" Stiles informed them with a perplexed look on his face showing he didn't understand it either.

"Why would she go all the way to the high school and to her father's house just to get this doll back?" Lydia asked and it made Chloe remember what she had told the Sheriff earlier in the hallway.

"She's getting her sister's doll back" she said remembering how she was sentimental like any grieving girl would be, she could relate to that as she touched Heather's necklace subconsciously. Stiles looked at her confused

"How do you know it was her sister's doll?" he asked her.

"From the picture you showed me on your phone of what she looked like…" she told him anxiously making him pull out his phone to look at the picture. Lydia walked closer too to look at the phone. Stiles then looked up a locked eyes with her

"I know what she's doing, I know where she's going" he exclaimed and Lydia grabbed both of their arms beginning to pull them

"Well then let's go there! We can text Allison where to meet us so she can set up a shot" and the three of them took off into the woods following Stiles.

"Mind telling us where we're going so we can text Allison?" Lydia quipped after walking unstably through the woods for two minutes in her impossible shoes.

"We should probably call Scott too and tell him about the animal traps" Chloe prompted and that made Stiles stop and pull out his phone to call Scott. Chloe took this as her cue to text Allison to at least tell her about the traps. After she did so she listened to Stiles about how Malia was bringing the doll back to the car for her sister like bringing flowers to a grave.

"…and we stole the flowers. So that's all she's trying to do right? Bring the doll back to the grave to the car wreck, that's where she's heading- the car wreck!" the voicemail obviously cut him off as he got a constipated look on his face as he then shoved his phone back in his pocket. Chloe then felt her phone vibrate and saw it was Allison, she said she was aware of the traps since Isaac was caught in one.

"Isaac is caught in a trap" she called out so both Stiles and Lydia could hear. She then started texting her to go to the car wreck when she heard Lydia let out a terrified whine

"Stiles?!" Chloe looked over to see Lydia had stepped on a live trap and it was about to go off.

"Fuck" Chloe said rushing over after hitting send. Lydia was trying to keep balance in her impractical booties so she wouldn't set it off so Chloe raced up to the front of her and held her hands out so she could balance herself out till they thought of something else. She looked over as Stiles was scared for her friend and panicking because she had no idea of what to do. By the look on his face he didn't either, but leave it to Lydia to know what to do in this situation

"Stiles, try to find instructions on how to disarm it on the bottom or where ever" she instructed him trying to stay calm.

"Why would they put instructions on the bottom?" he asked her getting panicked himself

"Because animals can't read" Chloe finished for her friend as she shot him a look to 'just do it and stop questioning Lydia'. He slowly bent down next to the trap and looked around it until he found the label. Chloe watched him stare at it for a bit and not saying anything before Chloe spoke up

"Does it say anything?" she asked getting anxious.

"I don't know… but we got a problem" he told them and her heart dropped to her stomach.

"What?" Lydia whispered in fear.

"I can't read it" Stiles said looking so apologetic and scared. Chloe looked down at it and saw the label he was looking at.

"Trade places with me then, I'll do it" she offered. Stiles began to stand up and Chloe turn towards him when Lydia's hands slipped and she faltered making the trap waver and almost go off. She let out a cry of panic and Chloe froze gripping onto her forearms and not moving again.

"Well I don't think that's an option right now" Stiles said as he kneeled back down to the ground and stared at the label and she could feel his panic rolling off him in waves.

"You don't need the instructions" Chloe told him and Stiles looked up at her confused. "When is the last time you have ever used instructions, am I right?" she told him trying to reassure him and Lydia that they would get out of this situation.

"You don't need them because you are too smart to waste your time with them ok?" Lydia told him next encouraging Stiles so she could get her foot out of there. "You can figure it out… Stiles… you're the one who always figures it out." A small tear ran down Lydia's cheek as she kept her fear down for Stiles and Chloe who were trying to save her. "So figure. It. Out." She instructed him in her inspiring Lydia-esque way and Stiles looked back to the trap analyzing it. Chloe looked back to Lydia's eyes and saw the fear in them and both girls held back tears and kept as calm as possible so they didn't upset the trap or Stiles.

"You can do this Stiles, I know you can… I'm right here. Everything will be ok…" she reassured him quietly with a calming tone in her voice that she doesn't know how she mustered that up. She made Lydia look at her and not at what Stiles was doing to keep her calm. The two girls stared at each other distracting each other from the very real danger that was happening below. It was a few tense moments until they heard Stiles say

"Ok here we go…" Chloe looked down at him quickly before back up at her friend keeping her balanced. "…ready?" he prompted as he looked up at the two girls and Chloe nodded as Lydia let out a shaky breath. Stiles then turned the wheel he had found and Lydia quickly stepped off the trap, with leg still intact, falling into Chloe's arms and letting out an anxious whimper. She watched the trap snap closed shortly after Lydia's foot was free she pet her friends' hair in comfort as she looked her over worriedly. When Chloe knew she was okay, she looked up to Stiles while still holding Lydia to smile at him appreciatively and proudly. Stiles walked over and threw and arm around both of them checking if Lydia was okay as well.

"How about we all just go wait back at the cars" Stiles offered. He didn't have to say it twice as Lydia held Chloe's hand as they quickly and carefully marched back to where they had all parked. On the way back they all stopped when they heard a loud and long wolf howl and Stiles turned around to look back. Scott had done it… he gave into the alpha.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Stiles proclaimed proud of his best friend. Chloe smiled along with Lydia as they all high-fived in celebration before they continued back to the cars happy that their plan had worked. When they made it back Lydia went right to Allison's car and sat in the passenger seat to calm herself. Chloe understood and didn't follow as she might need a few moments to come down from the fear by herself. She then turned to Stiles standing by his jeep waiting for the others and smiled as she grabbed both his hands. Stiles smiled back at her as she looked up at him.

"Your plan worked Stiles… you saved Scott and Malia, and most likely your Dad's job." She said squeezing his hands excitedly proud of her boyfriend. He nodded and looked down at their hands

"Don't speak too soon, we don't know if it worked with Malia or if the door in Scott's or Allison's head is closed. And we don't know about my Dad's job until he gets here" he told her and she rolled her eyes.

"So negative, just be happy for once!" she told him leaning up and kissing him. She felt him smile into the kiss and squeeze her hands tighter. She pulled away and looked up at him smiling "I'm proud of you Stilinski" she said in a soft whisper as she kissed him again in a warm, soft, sweet kiss. She pulled away from him and he saw her bright green eyes shine up at him with such adoration that his heart swelled and he couldn't help but smile and feel somewhat relieved. He wouldn't let himself totally relax until he got confirmation that everything worked out though. Chloe, knowing him too well, so she brought his hand up to the side of her face and held it there. "How about later, when you get confirmation that your brilliant plan worked… you text me and I will come over to celebrate?" she offered him, kissing the palm of his hand before letting it fall back down in front of them where it was before. Stiles nodded and smiled again

"I could be down for that" he said pulling her closer.

"Just remember I am going shoe shopping with the girls so factor that time in to when I will actually be able to come over" she reminded him and he groaned.

"That's gonna take forever…" he complained looking at her with pleading eyes. She smiled and nodded at him before reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yup… so long, so is it really worth it?" she asked playfully. Stiles raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a look that said 'are you kidding me? Shut up'. She smiled at him

"Yes it's worth it, I don't care how late it is. Besides, you can always just spend the night." He told her wiggling his eyebrows at her and she knew what he was implying. She giggled as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist pulling her closer against him as he leaned against his jeep. Chloe felt warm at the thought of what he was implying and she almost said yes but knew she shouldn't. She giggled as Stiles ducked down and stole a few kisses pecking at her lips and cheeks.

"I can't stay the night, I've got cross-country practice tomorrow morning… I've already missed like three of them" she said as she pulled away running a hand through his hair.

"So… I can just drive you there in the morning" he said trying to convince her and she was so close to just giving in when she said

"We'll see" as the Sheriff car pulled up with the paramedics. She texted Allison where they all were and she said she's be at the car in a minute. Once Allison showed up the girls were dismissed since 'they didn't see anything'. Stiles stayed like normal and waved as the girls drove away.

"So that conversation looked enticing Chloe… care to share" Lydia said in a knowing sing-song voice that made Chloe blush.

"Not really… Stiles and I were just happy that our, mainly his, plan worked to save Scott, Malia and his Dad's job… we think. He's gonna text me when he knows for sure though" she told the girls in front of her trying to play it off. Both girls gave her knowing looks and smiles

"Mhm" they both said in unison. Chloe chuckled in the backseat before changing the topic to shoes much to Lydia's delight. It was true that it was relaxing and they did need a detox after what just happened. It was also true that it took FOREVER. Lydia went through all the different aspects of what makes a good shoe as well as what designers were always good to go by and blah, blah, blah. Chloe ended up getting a pair of nude pumps by Crown Vintage. She could actually stand to stand in them since the insoles were already pre-padded. Allison got some suede boots that had a wedge heel on them. And Lydia got some cute booties that were bright purple. After Allison dropped Chloe off at her house she checked her phone and had three messages, two recent and one from an hour and a half ago. The first was from Allison

 **Thanks for helping me keep my cool today** **J**

Chloe smiled then she checked the next one which was from Lydia, didn't she just see these girls?

 **Thanks for everything, from the near death experience to the shopping.**

Chloe again smiled and sent a quick response to her friend.

 **You're welcome.**

She responded to both when she began walking upstairs to her room as she checked the last one which was from Stiles

 **Scott got his wolf-i-tude back after helping save Malia, we returned her to her father. I think by helping Lydia, I may have also closed my door. I feel… better**

Chloe's heart leaped out of her chest with joy as a smile spread across her face. _I'm not going to lose them! I helped save them!... wait, what about Uncle John's Sheriff-hood and Allison/Scott's doors?_ She sent Stiles a text asking just that and all he responded with was

 **IDK, I haven't heard anything from either of them.**

Chloe nodded in understanding and then responded

 **Give them a day, a lot happened. We'll find out soon enough what's going on with them.**

She put her phone down and changed out of her semi-sweaty clothes and into fresh pajamas. She picked up her cross-country bag after adding clothes for tomorrow after practice and started putting her shoes back on to head over to Stiles with a smile on her face when her dad walked into her room.

"And where do you think you're going young lady?" he asked her cocking a brow at her strange outfit choice.

"Over to Stiles'… it's not a school night and he was going to drive me to cross-country practice in the morning anyway…" she told him justifying herself with her legitimate excuses. She stood up facing her father directly after tying her shoe and caught her father's gaze. He was looking over her, almost scanning her and it was creeping her out.

"So… can I go?" she asked trying to get him to stop looking her over and let her leave.

"I would prefer it if next time you ask before you're already heading out" he told her and she smiled at him as she stepped closer and hugged him.

"Thanks Dad, I'll see you tomorrow" she grabbed her bag of cross-country stuff and extra clothes then walked past him out of her room and down the stairs. "I love you!" she called behind her as she reached to door.

"Love you too, tell Stiles I say Hi" he called after her and she smiled up at him as she shut the door behind her. The way he said that reminded her of how she said it to Allison earlier… _wait, does he know I'm dating Stiles?!_

 ***operation 'legacy of awesome' officially set in motion***


	40. First Run

After trying to calm down and convince herself that her Dad was just speculating and didn't know anything, Chloe basically skipped over to the Stilinski house until she reached the front door, opening it and sticking her head in.

"Hello Stilinski?" she called out. She didn't see the Sheriff squad car in the driveway but heard some music coming from upstairs, presumably from Stiles' room. She smiled and stepped inside closing the door behind her and then walking up the stairs. She made it to his room and excitement tingled over her skin and happiness made her heart pound that Stiles' was finally safe from losing his mind… and not dying…

She opened the door to see him sitting at his desk on his lap top reading something. She smiled and walked in kicking off her shoes and dropping her bag loudly. Stiles turned around to see her standing there smiling at him. Stiles smiled and stood to greet her. Tears sprung into her eyes as she walked forward and quickly hugged him fiercely tight. Stiles quickly wrapped his arms around her just as tight as he let out a sigh into her hair. Stiles felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders as everything was finally ok for once… and he had her in his arms.

"I am… SO happy, that you are safe" she said into his chest with her voice catching occasionally. Stiles nodded and ran a hand through her hair.

"Me too… thanks for saving me this time around" he told her as he kept running a comforting hand through her long hair. They stood there like that for a while until Chloe let out a big sigh and pulled away first. Stiles looked down at her and smiled reassuringly. She smiled back up at him letting a giggle slip out along with a tear as she looked at HER Stiles. Her boyfriend was no longer going to leave her, they could be together till the end; which is what she desperately wanted.

"Don't you dare go get yourself killed for me or in front of me ever again ok? I don't care if it's a slow death like that open-door shit or whatever." She told him putting both hands on either side of his face so she could look directly into his eyes. "You are not allowed to leave me ever, you got that Stilinski?" He nodded as he watched the tears glisten in her eyes because she was so happy. He reached up and wiped them away gently like she had for him in the bathroom earlier today. "I can't even think of a life without you in it, so you better always be there" she warned him. Stiles' heart swelled at her proclamation, his throat clenched up as he held back his emotions and he nodded vigorously answering her. "Promise me" she commanded him staring straight into his soul.

"I promise" he told her forcing his voice out. Chloe's chest constricted as she tried to steady her breathing and tears wanting to spill over. She stood on tip-toes and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. Stiles kissed her back just as sensually as he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her to him… he got to keep her forever! She was his! They both pulled away and Stiles trailed his lips across hers that always left her out of breath. They looked up at each other smiling like idiots. Chloe unwrapped her arms from around his neck to let them slide down his torso till they fell at her side.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" she asked him and Stiles smiled down at her before as he picked up his lap top.

"I was thinking a quiet night-in with a movie on a laptop coupled with some snuggling, kissing and then later some boob time" he told her honestly. Chloe giggled at him then walked over to his bed, She was honestly impressed that he wasn't actually pushing sex right now.

"Sounds fun, what is showing at tonight's laptop-theater?" she asked playfully in her horrible nobility accent sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Oh only the best" Stiles informed following her to sit on the edge of his bed pulling up the movie before turning off the lights and laying back on the bed with the computer on his lap. Chloe scooted up next to him and he allowed her to snuggle in under his arm as he wrapped it around her before hitting play. 'Princess Bride' splayed across the screen and Chloe squealed with delight at the movie choice and Stiles soaked in her smile as he watched her stare happily at the iconic love story playing across the screen. They watched the entire movie while also calling out their favorite quotes while laughing and giggling to each other. The movie finished and Chloe saw that it was 10:45pm.

"Alright, I need to get some sleep if I'm gonna wake up early tomorrow and go running." She informed him as he placed his laptop on the side table. He looked at her slightly saddened. Chloe giggled and scoffed at him.

"What?" she asked him as he just looked at her with that same look on his face.

"But… boob time?" she said and she rolled her eyes laughing at him as she laid back on the bed.

"But… sleep?" She mimicked as she snuggled into the pillows still smiling. Stiles glared at her until she rolled her eyes and then sighed and looked at him

"Compromise, you can use them as pillows as we go to sleep" she offered. Stiles face screwed up in disappointment. "That's my final offer" she warned and Stiles rolled his eyes before laying down and pulling the covers up over them before he crawled over to her and rested his head on her chest before letting out a content sigh. Chloe chuckled and looked down at him as he looked back up at her resting his chin between her breasts.

"I have to say that your bed is no longer my favorite place to lay" he said playfully and Chloe let out an honest loud laugh at him and his childish ways that she loved.

"Want me to make it even better?" she asked. Stiles nodded his head motor-boating her cleavage vertically. She giggled as she sat up bringing him with her. In the moon light he could see her smile as she messed around with the back of her shirt for a moment before doing a weird chicken-dance with her arms. Finally, he saw one of the most beautiful things so far in his life… he watched her slide her bra out of her shirt sleeve and then drop it on the floor. He looked at her bra on the floor then to her chest again a few times before looking up at her smile. Stiles leaned forward and kissed her sweetly as she laid down, running a hand through his hair. They broke apart and she gave him a sleepy smile and he knew she needed her sleep. He laid his head back down on her chest and immediately loved the freedom and softness of no bra. He fell asleep probably just as quickly as she did.

The next morning Stiles awoke on his own and peacefully for the first time in a very long time. He picked his head up and looked up to see Chloe was still asleep. He gently rolled off of her and laid next to her watching her shallow breathing and eyes flutter while she was dreaming. Stiles instantly got nervous as to how this incredibly attractive girl was in his bed and he wanted to just forget about telling her how he felt. He knew he had to say it, even if she was sleeping. Stiles adjusted to lay on his back as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I… I love you" he said aloud quietly. It was silence and the air was still as Stiles smiled to himself. Then to his horror the bed shifted and he looked over to see Chloe stretching with her eyes still closed. _OH God she heard that! I'm not ready for her reaction yet! I need a few more practice rounds saying it!_ Chloe then rolled and snuggled into his side as he picked up his arm cautiously to rest her head on his shoulder/chest. She settled then mumbled something about being cold when he moved away. Stiles let out a relieved sigh at not being caught and let his heart rate slow as he closed his eyes to settle back in. The alarm on Chloe's phone went off suddenly making them both jump.

"No…" Chloe groaned into his shirt. Stiles chuckled at her then made both of them sit up. "I hate you" Chloe growled at him making him smile at her as she sat up on her own and half-awake stood up and walked over to her bag to grab her running gear.

Stiles then watched frozen in time as Chloe, with her back to him took off her shirt and pajama shorts. She was naked in his room, except underwear… holy crap. He watched her bend down and if he leaned over he could see some side-boob. She grabbed her clothes out of the bag then proceeded to dress herself half-awake in front of her very hormonal boyfriend. She put her sports bra on and that immediately made Stiles' day a little sadder. Followed by her running shorts he loved since they showed off her legs. Next she adorned her long sleeved under armor shirt since it was still a bit chilly in the mornings. She grabbed her socks and begun bouncing on one foot to put them on when she saw him looking at her.

"What?" she asked probably oblivious to what she did to him. Stiles shook his head at her and then threw the covers off himself and stood up and went to get changed himself. He dropped his sweatpants so he was just in his boxers and a tee as he stood at his dresser.

Chloe walked out of the room smiling… she knew perfectly well what she had just done. As she passed him walking out of the room to use the bathroom she smacked his ass.

"Whoa hey" he said wiggling away from the unexpected touch. He looked over at Chloe walking out the door smirking back at him. Stiles half grinned as he raised an eyebrow at her as if saying 'really?' Chloe went into the bathroom to brush her teeth then put her hair up in a ponytail.

Stiles joined her to brush his own teeth and they sent each other quick glances in the tiny mirror and held back smiles until they finished. Stiles was done first and slapped her ass before leaving and Chloe giggled at him. Chloe re-entered Stiles' room to grab her running shoes, phone, IPod, and water bottle before noticing Stiles watching her again.

"What?" she asked him blushing at the feeling of being under a magnifying glass.

"You're just Cute" he told her. Chloe smiled and blushed as she fumbled with putting her phone and IPod in her pockets and not dropping her water bottle or shoes she had yet to put on. She then walked out of the room not knowing what to say back to that and she waited for him downstairs. Stiles followed soon after still chuckling as he came downstairs with his phone and keys.

"Stop laughing at me Stiles, you know I'm not functional this early in the morning" she said still blushing in embarrassment from being awkward about a compliment. Stiles held his hands up in surrender as he just continued smiling holding the front door open for her so they could leave. Chloe rolled her eyes and walked out the door so he could lock it behind them. They climbed in the jeep and began driving to the school.

Chloe didn't really want to go to practice anymore but knew she should. She also missed Jarod and wanted to talk to him about what he had told her in the parking lot those couple weeks ago; he had avoided her in school since. Stiles pulled up to the school where the cross-country team was meeting up all ready to run the trails. Chloe grabbed her stuff and looked back at Stiles to see him smiling at her, Chloe rolled her eyes at him

"I'll send you a text when I'm done so you can come get me" she told him. Stiles nodded at her as she opened the door to step out

"Wait…" Stiles called after her and she turned around confused to ask what he wanted before she was met with a kiss. Chloe smiled into it before pulling away pre-maturely.

"There will be plenty of time for that after practice. If I don't go now I will never get there" she giggled and Stiles smiled after her as she hopped out and shut the door and began walking over to the team. She turned and waved to him and he smiled and finally drove away. Little to Chloe's knowledge Stiles had a plan for waiting for her to finish practice, and that was to stealthily drive to the convenience store in town a short drive away and pick up some condoms. He wasn't going to pressure her anytime soon but after talking to Scott about how things had been heating up, Scott said to get them now just so he had them when the time did come. It was a good idea in Stiles' mind, plus he didn't want an embarrassing repeat of what happened with Heather and then economic class with coach… _that memory still makes me grimace_.

Chloe walked towards the team and got a few pats on the back and 'welcome back's' to which she just smiled back before finding a place to set her phone and water bottle for when they come back. Chloe sat down and began stretching and looking around the crowd for Jarod who was still avoiding her as it seemed. Chloe sighed in defeat then stood up with the others to listen to coach explain today's practice and what trail they were taking. Chloe put her ear buds in then took off with the rest of the group behind the school and into the woods. All she could think about now was yesterday when they saved Malia in the woods. She smiled at the thought of Stiles and Scott now having their 'doors' closed and safe from whatever 'bad thing' that could've happened; _that reminds me that I need to ask Allison how she's doing… maybe everyone is safe?!_

Chloe had been running for about an hour now with the small group she had ended up with and could feel the strain in her legs and lungs after not running for so long. Chloe saw the bend coming up that always signified that the end of the trail was about 500 feet away. A small smile barely graced her features as she was tired from running up and down and around the small hills on the unsteady ground of the woods. She was sweaty and exhausted and just wanted to go home with Stiles and take a shower then be lazy the rest of the day. The entire group had the same notification of the bend because everyone picked up the pace to finish and hugged the inner corner of the trail to take the corner tight to go faster; forcing Chloe to take it wide. The outside of the trail wasn't as sturdy and she knew she shouldn't be running on it since coach had warned them of it but she didn't want to slow her pace and go behind the group so she kept going until she noticed.

The ground beneath her feet becoming uneasy with loose dirt and leaves making it slippery. She took one bad step and the loose dirt and leaves gave out and she tumbled down off the trail into the ditch off the trail to the real forest floor. She rolled and let out surprised grunts as she landed on twigs until she stopped and steadied herself. Some of her teammates had stopped and called down to her to see if she was ok. She caught her breath on the ground before standing up and calling back she was fine and laughed it off as the others nodded and smiled before taking off themselves. She began trekking back up the hill the way she came, flashes of her car accident came to mind but she pushed them away. _No Chloe, everything is fine now, nothing to be worried about anymore, everyone is safe now. I'm safe now._

She felt a tension on her foot as she tried to take a step back up the hill towards the trail. She looked down to see her foot had gotten caught in a fishing line type chord, _how had I not seen or felt that before?_ She bent down to look at it closely when she heard a snap and a zing, before feeling the air of something rushing over the back of her head and neck. Chloe looked up quickly in shock to see three arrows stuck in a tree to her right and she let out a pained cry of fear. She couldn't move as she stared at the metal arrows deeply impaled into the tree bark that could've been her head. Fear made her lose her breath as she didn't know if she should step off the trip wire or put more pressure on… would it fire again. _What the hell?! How does this keep happening? No one is here to help this time…_ Chloe looked up at the road for any other teammates to help but knew that she shouldn't pull them into danger as well. She glanced between her foot balancing on the loose ground while the other was touching the sensitive trip wire and decided that she couldn't stand there forever and ducked down low like she had before and pulled her foot away from the trap, releasing the tension, and nothing happened.

Chloe let out a shaky breath and continued crawling up the ditch back to the trail to safety. She made it out of the trail and immediately ran to coach, after his string of questions he had of her falling down, which he had heard from other teammates, she told him what happened. Coach changed his demeanor and made sure she was really ok before he called the cops and she waited for them to arrive. This time it was just the Sheriff who showed up, seeing him on unfriendly terms three times in the past two days was not a good sign for Chloe. The Sheriff walked over and the second he saw her his shoulders slumped as she got the look on his face that said 'really?' Chloe shrugged trying to look innocent, _why should I try to look innocent? I AM innocent! I didn't do a thing… this time._ She smiled at him none the less as he walked over to her and sighed.

"What happened this time Chloe?" he asked her in a fatherly interrogation way. Chloe recounted falling off the trail and landing in the cross bow trap.

"Are you ok? I don't see any blood" he stated looking her over. Chloe shook her head

"I'm fine, they went right over my head. Just a little startled is all…" She leaned in to whisper the last part "I think they might just be left-overs from yesterday." The Sheriff looked down at her grimly and nodded before radioing in backup to do another sweep of the woods for more traps since the cross country team almost ran into a few left-overs. The Sheriff told her to go wait in his cruiser for him to give her a ride home. She nodded obediently then walked over to grab her water bottle and phone. As she walked over to the police cruiser her phone began ringing in her hand, it was Stiles.

"Hello" she greeted him

"Did I just hear on my police scanner about the cross country team almost getting caught in traps in the woods?" he questioned her sounding freaked out right off the bat. Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes as she sat down in the car.

"Yes… but it wasn't the whole team, just one runner" she told him.

"Ok… which runner?" he asked confused.

"Everyone else is totally safe…" she said trying to emphasis that he shouldn't panic. Things were supposed to be normal now, they were all supposed to be safe now. This was a fluke accident and just left over from yesterday. Apparently, he saw through her deflection

"Seriously Chloe?!" Stiles went silent on his end of the phone and she could just picture him with a constipated-angry face while listening to her. She tried to fix it by continuing with her story.

"I fell off the trail and hit a trip wire to a cross bow ok? No one got shot besides a tree" she told him trying to remain calm so he would too. It was still silent on his end for a little too long for her liking as she could just picture him sitting there screaming into his fist in frustration as he clenched his jaw… he always got angry when things didn't go according to plan. _It's not like it was my fault! I didn't ask to fall in the animal trap._

"Stiles?..." she asked cautiously into the phone. "Stiles are you still there? I'm seriously ok, not a scrape on me… maybe a few bruises and dirt but I am perfectly fine… Stiles?" she was babbling into the phone. His lack of answer was making her panic at how he was reacting. "Stiles Stilinski if you don't answer me I will hang up!" she threatened.

"I'm coming to get you" she heard from his end of the line, his voice sounded darker and it seriously worried her.

"Nice to know you're still alive. You don't have to, your dad is giving me a ride home" by then she heard the click and knew he had just hung up on her… _rude_.

She sat on the ground outside the police cruiser stretching for about 10 to 15 minutes drinking her water and cooling off. Yes, what had happened was dangerous and kind of a big deal but no one got hurt or psychologically damaged, so it was a step-up from what had been happening. Stiles just needed to see that she was ok and he would calm down.

"Chloe?" she heard a voice behind her breaking train of thought, she turned to see Jarod. She smiled and stood up to meet him.

"Jarod! I have been wondering where you've been!" She walked over and hugged him. She pulled away remembering she was sweaty "sorry I'm sweaty…" she apologized. Jarod waved it off before looking at the ground and occasionally up to her eyes.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok and all, coach told me what happened… I was inside doing some paperwork when it happened." Chloe smiled warmly at him

"Thank you Jarod, I am perfectly fine. Not a scratch on me… see?" she told him and spun to show she was of perfect health. Jarod smiled at her and nodded before looking back down to the ground. Chloe stopped and saw the look on his face and knowing how awkward he must feel talking to her after confessing his feelings. Chloe sighed wanting to comfort him and let him know it was ok and that things didn't have to be awkward between them… she didn't want to lose one of the few friends she did have. Before she could offer her comforting words however, they heard tires squealing into the parking lot. She and Jarod both look to their right to see Stiles' jeep pull into a parking spot crookedly. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Jarod and gave him a half-hearted smile

"He worries too much" she told him and he gave a just as unconvincing smile back as he nodded and walked away. Chloe looked after his retreating form saddened that she couldn't fix things with him. She turned back to see Stiles jumping out of his jeep and tripping as he began fast-walking/jogging over to his Dad. Chloe walked closer to where her boyfriend and the Sheriff were standing when she called out waving to him

"Stiles!" he turned and saw her before quickly dismissing the conversation he was having with his father before jogging over to her. He came up to her and basically collided with her as he grabbed her up off the ground in a hug. She didn't know if he was comforting her or himself but she smiled into it anyway.

"Perfectly fine Stiles…" she said out of breath seeing as how it was being squeezed out of her. "You can put me down now and take me home." She said in his ear and that all too familiar shiver went down his spine. Stiles set her down then gave her a hard look. Chloe clenched her jaw and stared back at him

"Look, I know you're upset that this happened but it's not like I went looking for it ok? The police are still cleaning up all the traps from Mr. Tate yesterday so it's no ones' fault. No one got hurt, everything is fine…" she reassured him. Stiles took his hands off her shoulders and stood up straight.

"Sorry, I just worry because once we think everything is safe, something else happens that turns our world upside down." Chloe nodded understanding but also grabbed his hand and gave him a warm smile

"Stiles!" the Sheriff called over to them. They both looked over to him "You take her home, straight home" he ordered. Stiles nodded and led her towards his jeep after she grabbed her stuff. They hopped in the jeep and drove back to their neighborhood in silence. _Great… just great._

 ***It seems as though she just can't escape the overprotective personality trait in people***


	41. First Love

***it's been awhile since there's been any fluff so I gift you this this chapter***

They drove back in silence and entered the Stilinski house, again in silence. Stiles sat at his desk and went on his lap top ignoring her. Chloe rolled her eyes at him then picked up her bag and took it to the bathroom with her to take a shower. It was a quick one since she didn't have any of her shower stuff there, so it was basically just a rinse. She got out and dried off before putting on her underwear and shorts before remembering her bra was on Stiles' floor. She quickly put on her cut-off tank top and proceeded to walk into Stiles' room where he was still ignoring her. Chloe picked up her things that were around his room and put them in her bag. Finally, she marched over to his desk and closed his lap top so he would look at her.

"You know I didn't go looking for this to happen right?" she asked. Stiles crossed his arms and looked at his closed computer not acknowledging her presence. "I'm sorry if I _accidently_ scared you over the police scanner but I think it's a little unfair that your blaming me for this when you have done countless amounts of things that were stupid and dangerous on purpose" she told him and he huffed uncrossing his arms

"I don't blame you for this, I'm just waiting for the other shoe to finally drop and for someone else to get hurt- which for a moment I thought it was you" he told her confessing his anxiety that is justified after what he has been through with the supernatural. Chloe bit her lip looking down at him in understanding and pity before she leaned the back of her legs against his desk in a less confrontational pose and said more calmly

"I'm sorry for making you feel like I didn't appreciate that you care about everything and everyone, when it's actually one of the things I love about you" she told him. Stiles cracked a small smile at her as she turned his chair so he would face her. "Stiles? Can you talk to me?" Stiles bit the inside of his cheek trying to suppress a smile

"What else do you love about me?" he asked trying to keep a straight face but she could see his bashful blush spreading across his face. Chloe blushed as well but then decided to play along if it got him to talk to her. She then leaned forward to rest her hands on the back of his computer chair on either side of his neck. He looked away biting the inside of his lip as she chuckled at him as she let one of her hands play with the hair at the base of his neck before taking a deep breath to think.

"I love how soft your hair is, and I love your eyes when they actually look at me" she joked with him and he bit the inside of his lip keeping his nervous laughter in at how forward she was being. "I love how you eat pop tarts out of my hand, I love how spastic you can get when you're excited, I love how when we kiss you do that thing when you drag your lips across mine…" Stiles swallowed to soothe his dry throat as he finally looked up at her.

She smiled at him and pulled him closer to her "I love how you dance with me -even though we both definitely shouldn't; it's a serious safety hazard" she joked as Stiles cracked a smile remembering their impromptu kitchen tango-thing. "I love it when you pick me up and carry me around like a ragdoll, and I love that every time you put your arms around me I just can't help but…" Staring into his eyes Stiles took the hint and stood up to close their embrace. Chloe kissed him while he stood, pressing her entire body up against his. Stiles pulled away from their kiss and made sure to drag it out just the way she liked it before opening his eyes to look at her. She was so beautiful and she was his, wrapped around him like a neat little bow on happiness. She was right, he needed to just relax for once and be happy with her. They hadn't really had a chance since they started dating.

"So what do you love about me?" Chloe asked opening her eyes to find him already looking at her with that soft gaze of his that usually made her blush.

"Everything" he told her simply. Chloe cocked an eyebrow at him

"Everything? There isn't one thing about me that you don't like?" she asked egging him on. Stiles shook his head

"Nope. Sure you might frustrate me sometimes but I like that you 'keep me on my toes' and don't make it easy for me all the time" he said honestly. Chloe got a mischievous look in her eye

"Even when I tell you you're scrawny" she said. Stiles shook his head at her smiling still.

"I know you're joking so I love you still" he said cockily.

Chloe's smile lit up a thousand times brighter as she let out a giggle. She bounced up on her toes to capture his lips again in a very sensual kiss. It was different from all the others they'd had and Stiles could tell as he could feel the emotion poured into the kiss that was knocking his socks off and probably would've knocked him over too if she hadn't of been holding on to him. Stiles regained his footing and wrapped his arms around her tighter holding her too him as he kissed her back letting her know that he felt just as much. Goosebumps prickled up her skin as Chloe's heart was beating out of her chest kissing him. She was so happy she could throw up. She pulled away and looked up at a dazed Stiles

"I love you too" she said softly and he froze looking down at her… _did she just?… and did I?... Did we?... is this happening?_ She saw the lights in his eyes shine and that dopey grin spread across his face. He grabbed her around the waist and picked her up to spin her out once, not wanting to test fate with more than one spin then tripping over himself and falling on her. He kissed her passionately before pulling away to put a hand on the side of her face pushing her damp hair from her shower out of the way.

"You don't understand how long I have waited to hear you say that" he told her as he continued kissing her. Chloe wasn't complaining and continued kissing him just as passionately back arching into him to deepen the kiss. When they broke apart Chloe smiled at him

"I don't think you understand how long I've wanted to tell you" she said in a playfully challenging way. Stiles shook his head at her.

"Are you trying to say that you have loved me longer than I have loved you?" he asked in a playful accusation. Chloe nodded smiling then continued kissing him. Stiles wanted to continue his debate with her about since the first time he can remember he has had a crush on her… but her sugary sweet kisses were winning the battle for his thoughts and mouth at the moment.

Stiles gave up on trying to win, _for now_ , as he reached down and lifted her up by grabbing her waist and set her down to sit on his desk. Chloe immediately liked how this was going and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him to her. Stiles' hands slowly traveled from her waist where he felt the bottom of her cut offs' sleeve-hole begin exposing the skin on her side. Stiles let his fingers travel inside to discover that she was not wearing a bra. Chloe loved the feel of his fingers trailing across her bare skin and arched her back further pulling him closer to her as they continued making out.

Before they could progress much further Chloe's phone went off in her pocket. They both sighed and pulled apart for Chloe to give him an apologetic look while maintaining a dopey grin. She answered smiling

"Hello?" she answered trying to hold back a giggle.

"Chloe Elizabeth Turner where the hell are you?!" she heard yelled through the phone at her. She and Stiles' smiled dropped as she just got middle-named by her Dad.

"Hi Dad, I'm at Stiles' house like I said I'd be. Why?" she asked confused as to why she was in trouble.

"Well I just got a call from my friend, the Sheriff, telling me that my daughter fell into a hunting trap during cross country practice I was a little shocked I didn't also receive a call from said daughter! You could've been KILLED Chloe! And you didn't think to inform me!? Your parent and legal guardian?!" he yelled through the phone. Stiles could hear every word and helped her off his desk but kept standing in front of her watching her to make sure she didn't get upset. "Are you hurt? -obviously you're not hurt or the police would've told me -are you sure you're not hurt? You better not be -although it would be a good excuse as to why you didn't call…" her Dad continued to ramble a talk over himself in a paternal panic.

"Dad it's fine, it was an accident and no one got hurt. The cops didn't even take a statement cause it's not even a big deal" she tried convincing him.

"I want you over here in two minutes young lady, or so help me I will ship you back to your mother's!" he threatened then hung up on her. Chloe was shocked into silence and stood there staring at her phone in disbelief that her father just said that to her. Stiles' heart dropped to his feet as his worst fear was beginning to unfold… _not if I can help it!_ Stiles went onto action and bolted in his frantic, all-over-the-place movements to grab her bag for her. Chloe was slowly putting on her shoes by the front door when Stiles made it back downstairs.

"Can you believe he said that to me?" she asked still in a disbelieving trance-like state. Stiles didn't say anything as he opened the door for her and walked her across their lawns over to her house still holding her bag. They walked in and saw her father standing in the hallway next to the stairs staring at Chloe with a sense of urgency and frustration. Chloe let out a loud groan of anger and stomped up the stairs to her room not speaking to her Dad or to say goodbye to Stiles. leaving her over-protective father alone with her boyfriend, whom she hadn't yet told her father about, but she didn't really care or feel it was the best time.

Stiles swallowed at the awkward situation he found himself sitting in. He finally made eye contact with Mr. Turner and saw him staring him down. Stiles felt his nerves start to fray under his girlfriends' fathers' gaze and he slowly put her bag down at the foot of the stairs; but before he could make his escape Mr. Turner spoke up.

"I'm not angry at her for almost getting hurt…" He started and Stiles stopped and looked over at him maintaining eye contact like a deer in headlights. "She's an athlete, she is prone to getting hurt much to my disapproval but that's life Stiles you know?..." Stiles just nodded jerkily trying not to set him off. "But the fact that she's keeping things from me now like this… ever since she was taken-" he cut himself off as his throat clenched at the mention of the incident that almost destroyed him and his daughter. "She doesn't tell me when things happen to her, like this, serious things like almost getting killed by a hunting trap!" _Or a werewolf, or a Darach, Or a car accident…_ Stiles thought but kept his mouth shut.

Mr. Turner was breathing heavily and Stiles felt as though if he moved in anyway it would be like waving a red flag at a raging bull. Eventually, Chloe's fathers' breathing slowed as he calmed himself down since he knew he was probably overreacting like Chloe always informed him of. He couldn't help it if he wanted to always keep her safe and happy.

Mr. Turner calmed himself and finally looked up at his best friends' son, his daughters' best friend, his neighbor… and just knew by the terrified look on his face that those two kids finally got together. He smiled inwardly to himself and wanted to congratulate the kids as well as himself for winning the bet with John. He had to mess with the kid a little bit first though…

"She's also not telling me about this guy she's been crushing on…" Mr. Turner ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the wall keeping direct eye contact with the young boy before him. "That is my little girl. I held her in my arms when she was less than a minute old… I have held her and put her back together more times than a father should have to… now I'm losing her to this guy and I don't want to have to put her back together again if he breaks her heart. I can tell she has already fallen for him, hard" Mr. Turner looked up at Stiles and they both held each other's intense gaze; Protective-fatherly stare matching deer-in-headlights. "Don't break her heart Stiles" the older man said to the younger who was now standing up straight. Stiles' eyes grew into saucers in panic as he clenched his jaw to prevent the girly cries of panic from escaping him. Mr. Turner smiled at him dropping his charade "Look, I've had my eyes on you kids since you were both born ok… I know what's up. Now I'm not here to threaten you or anything because I know you know how special she is, I know you won't let anything happen to her, you saved her more than I ever could, and am forever indebted to you. I know you know more about what's going on with her than I ever will and I am entrusting her with you Stiles. You two have been best friends since you could barely walk. I trust you Stiles"

He stepped forward with his arm extended for a hand shake which Stiles took readily extremely relieved that he wasn't about to get killed or told to stay away from her. In mid-shake Mr. Turner froze and glared into his eyes squeezing the young mans' hand keeping him locked in place "-And if you do hurt her, just remember in know where you live, I know your father, a.k.a the Sheriff, who could pull some strings on murder charges for me if need be" Stiles' veins ran cold with ice in fear at what his neighbor was implying. Mr. Turner's smile returned and he continued jerkily shaking Stiles' hand "Let's hope it never comes to that though ok?" Stiles nodded and then let go of the man's intimidating hand and gaze before finally shakily taking his leave.

Stiles nearly ran back to his house and stayed there the rest of the day. Mr. Turner on the other hand laughed as he watched how he made the boy he thought of as his own son, who is finally dating his daughter, run away from him. He and John had been placing bets since they were 13 on when they'd finally get together like the man-children they were, making him and his best friend officially related and expanding the 'Legacy of Awesome'.

 ***shout out to Papa Turner for being a cool dad!***


	42. First Fleeting Sense of Normal

***shout out to 'Mrloes' who leaves the most wonderful reviews! you are truly appreciated and in your honor I'm doing an extra update of the story! I hope everyone survives finals! thank you, thank you, thank you!***

Michael Turner sighed and then looked up stairs knowing he needed to apologize to Chloe for being angry and saying things he shouldn't have said. _He would never send her back to her Mothers!_ But he knew that what he said was still a step too far. He also needed to get the full story from her before he makes any further judgement on what to do to the cross-country coach for letting them run in the dangerous woods. He slowly made his way upstairs to find Chloe's door closed and locked… _She never locked her door. Well yes she did but only after she took a shower…_ She was pissed at him. After a one-sided conversation through the door for about a half an hour he coaxed his daughte, r to let him in and hug it out. She had partially forgiven him for now but he knew that he wasn't quite in the clear yet. She also knew that she had the power because then right after she asked if she could go on a date after his company dinner tomorrow.

He wanted to yell 'NO' in her face and slam the door shut and lock her inside till she was 30, but he knew that wasn't an option, legally speaking. He broke at her puppy dog eyes and told her that she better make him look extra good at the dinner party tomorrow night she smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Dad, I love you" she said excitedly, practically bouncing in his arms, _she had it so bad for Stilinski's kid._

"Love you more" he told her as we walked out of her room back down stairs to his office.

"Love you most" she called behind him and he smiled and chuckled to himself at her puny jokes, she would never surpass the level of love he had for her. He rolled his eyes at his childish jokes as he went back to work and sighed.

After her Dad left Chloe immediately ran over to her phone and sent Stiles a text

 **You still up for that date tomorrow night?**

She asked, hoping he still WOULD be up for it after listening to how her father threatened him. Hearing that was actually one of the big reasons she forgave him.

 **Your dad forgave you? And me?**

Was the response she got from Stiles. He was shocked they settled their arguments so quickly, he was used to bottled up emotions until it resulted in a shouting match.

 **Yeah, you still up for it or are you sick of me already?**

She joked with him.

 **Hell yeah! I'm honestly still wondering what you're doing with me still.**

Chloe smiled to herself as she laid back on her bed.

 **I don't know either? I think it's because you made me fall in love with your dorky ass. Which is very nice btw ;)**

She sent the flirty response making Stiles nearly choke on his lunch after he read it. _She likes my butt!_ A dopey smile spread across his face before responding

 **I didn't make you do anything. You just fell for my natural charm while I fell for your perfectly shaped everything ;)**

Chloe giggled as how flirty he was being. She loved the cheeky side of him that didn't come out to play very often. They spent the rest of the day and night texting each other flirting and debating different ridiculous topics and while watching the same movies on their lap tops in their own respective bedrooms.

The next day Chloe had slept in until 10:30 and her muscles were so sore after not running for long. She stiffly walked downstairs to grab some bananas and chocolate milk which are highly recommended for runners with sore muscles. After finishing both she resorted to some Advil for "quicker and longer lasting relief" or so the bottle said.

She laid on her bed and finally remembered she wanted to text Allison on how she was doing since Friday. Allison said she was fine and only used the tranquilizer darts on Mr. Tate since he was a danger to his daughter and the rest of them, Scott helped Malia all on his own. She knew she had overcome her main obstacle but didn't know if she had 'closed her door' or not; but her dead aunt had left her alone so she saw that as a good sign. The two girls then talked about school and Allison kept brushing off the topic of Isaac and her every time Chloe tried to bring it into conversation.

Before she knew it, Chloe needed to start getting ready for the dinner party with her dad. She took a shower efficiently washing herself compared to her 'rinse' yesterday at Stiles'. She got out and dried off before putting her hair up in a towel to put lotion on her legs, yes her skin was a little dry but it was mainly for her date later with Stiles. She finished drying her hair then put it up in a bun while letting a few pieces to fall out so it could give off a 'romantic' vibe, at least that's what Lydia told her on their shoe shopping excursion. She applied her usual amount of makeup after an absurd amount of time deliberating on it, she wanted to make Stiles' jaw drop but didn't want to make her dad suspicious about she planned on doing with Stiles… _wink-wink, nudge-nudge, kiss-kiss, other stuff…_ Chloe smiled shamelessly to herself as she pulled out her new shoes with her mother's choice of the lavender lace dress. It was a dinner party so she wanted to look nice but be able to 'casual it down' a bit for Stiles on their first date. She slipped on the dress and the heels and adding the final touches of her two trusty necklaces before she turned around to call to her dad that she was ready to go; he was already leaning on her door frame smiling at her.

"You look beautiful Chloe, my boss's already loves you and now you're just gonna kill all the competition for that raise you deemed me worthy of getting somehow and you definitely earned a free meal" he joked. Chloe laughed along with him walking over and hugging him.

"Way to keep your daughter ahead of the feminist curve by making me feel pretty for me, but earning a free meal from a man for looking pretty" she joked back. He rolled his eyes at his daughter

"Don't make me objectify my own daughter by twisting my compliments into a feminist rant" he playfully scolded her. Chloe chuckled at her teasing him then walked carefully down the stairs with him after grabbing her phone.

"Pictures for your mother" her dad called behind her after she tried walking towards the door. Chloe winced as she turned back to walk over to her dad to pose and smile. She remembered the last time she did this, shortly after she was basically assaulted with rude questions about a traumatic experience then later found out that her friends had killed themselves to save her resulting in her and Stiles' first kiss. She could only wonder what sort of thing would follow this night.

After pictures were done, they sent them to her mother who immediately responded how she was jealous and that they both looked 'exceedingly classy'. They left the house and drove to the dinner club where more rich-snob-types hung out to show off how rich they were. They walked in and Chloe went immediately into her 'charming' mode and greeted she semi-recognized or came up to her and her father with a warm smile and polite greeting. She wasn't confronted about her kidnapping throughout the entire dinner which she was more than ok with. Her father's boss had requested that they sit at his table so Chloe was kept pretty well distracted from how boring and stuffy the room was by charming her fathers' boss for him.

Finally, when her father signaled it was time to go she said her goodbyes and they began to walk out when out of the corner of her eye standing by the bar she saw the lawyer that had helped her on the road. She turned to do a double take when he saw her himself and decided NOW was the time to come over and chat her up when she's with her father who didn't know about that night. Chloe panicked and began pushing her dad to walk faster

"Chloe, what's wrong? why are you pushing me?" her dad leaned down and harshly whispered in her ear in concern.

"There's a guy that has been following me all night and now he's coming after us and I don't want to talk to him, please just go" she pleaded with him to go faster. Her dad nodded at her understanding that there were plenty of hot shot engineers and lawyers in his company building that like to date younger girls… _creeps_.

"I'll get our coats from the coat check, you go wait by the door. I'll be back as soon as I can" he assured her before they split up and she high tailed it towards the double doors to get outside. She burst through the first set then went around the corner to hide in between the inner doors and outer ones. She caught her breath before slowly peeking around the corner to look through the glass doors. She didn't see anyone, she let out a relived breath and leaned back on the wall behind the door. She closed her eyes telling herself it was fine, she was fine, the guy wasn't going to find her, he wasn't going to talk to her dad… she was safe. _I knew sneaking out would have greater ramifications!_ She thought to herself as she remembered her and Stiles' texting conversations that night about 'joining the dark side' and being rebellious.

Suddenly, the door she had previously look though swung open and almost hit her as someone walked though. She let out a small yelp as she felt the rush of air on her face and opening her eyes to see a metal and glass, heavy door six inches from her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there" said a voice that she remembered all too well as the creepy guy from the road. Chloe tried acting casual, maybe he didn't remember her?

"Oh no problem, really… this is just a bad place to stand" she offered offering a sweet smile to smooth it over so they had nothing left to say to each other.

"Hey, don't I know you?" the guy said, _I think his name was William?_ Chloe shook her head with a regretful smile

"I'm sorry, I met a lot of new people in there…" she offered hoping he'd take the bait and just drop it.

"No… I swear I know you from somewhere. Wait, aren't you the young lady that had car trouble on the side of the road a few nights back?" _Apparently no such luck with this creep-o._ Chloe faked recognition and smiled

"Oh! Right, your Mr. …" she trailed off.

"Danvers, William Danvers. Attorney at law" he stuck his hand out and Chloe looked down at it, his nails were very 'un-kept' and dirty for a lawyer. She did not want to touch him at all. Out of courtesy she gave him a quick shake before pulling her hand back and wiping it on the back of her dress. She did not trust this guy, he was still creepy and something was off about the look in his eyes that she couldn't have seen that night in the dark.

"Chloe Turner" she offered back in response, she didn't give a title because she didn't want him knowing anything about her so he could find her again.

"Well Ms. Turner, isn't it a coincidence that we run into each other in the middle of nowhere and now at a business party?" he asked her and she gave a small smile and soft nod, clearly done with this guy who gave bad vibes. "So, how is your jeep doing?" he asked her and she gave him a weird look before remembering she was waiting in Stiles' jeep while him and Scott where out looking for Malia's car crash. She smiled at him

"All fixed up, working perfectly fine" she answered shortly. William Danvers nodded conversationally with a, what looked like, forced smile that seemed like he was masking his true intentions. Chloe could feel goosebumps form on her skin as to how uncomfortable she was getting.

"That's good, that's good and um… who may I ask, did you arrive here with?" the increasingly growing creepy man asked her. He took a step towards her almost cornering her since she was already against the wall from being nearly crushed by the door.

"I came here as a guest of the owner of the company, Mr. Williamson, and with my FATHER who works here." She told him, informing him that people knew she was there and that she had people who would be looking for her is she 'disappeared'.

"Well may I just say that it was definitely a pleasure to see you again tonight Ms. Turner and that you look absolutely ravishing" he said as he took another step towards her. Chloe side stepped so as to not be backed into the corner.

"Thank you" she said now losing all etiquette protocol about being respectable and respectful in a 'fancy' place such as this. Before Mr. Danvers could further his advancement towards her, her father burst through the doors with both of their light coats.

"Sorry it took me so long" he said obviously seeing how uncomfortable and creeped out she was he stepped up to her and grabbed her arm in his "Michael Turner, this is my sixteen-year-old daughter Chloe" he stuck his hand out to the stranger that was trying to hit on his underage daughter. The creep smiled again and took his hand

"Danvers, William Danvers. Attorney at law" he repeated like he was reading off of a script, but way creepier that her principal does since he just didn't care about people, but this Danvers guy had something 'off' about him. Mr. Turner nodded at him sending him protective father glares as he then walked himself and Chloe out of the building without another word. He didn't let go of his daughter till they reached his car where he helped her inside and closed the door behind her. Once he was inside the car he scanned the parking lot looking for the disgusting ass hole that was hitting on his daughter.

"What the hell was that guys' problem?" he asked mainly aloud but looked over at his daughter, who was also watching the parking lot, looking scared. "Honey I am so sorry that took me so long to get back to you. You don't have to come to another one of these things ever again if they always end up making you and myself extremely uncomfortable." Chloe looked over at him and nodded then stopped and looked down at her hands

"Dad… did you know, that William Danvers guy? I mean he works in your building and everything… but I didn't recognize him from the last company party…?" she asked and her dad leaned back in his seat in thought scrunching his brows together.

"Well I don't know everyone Chloe, but I'm pretty positive I would remember a piece of work like him walking around the office." He told her as he started the car, finally letting them leave that place. They drove home with light conversation about talking to his boss, but didn't bring up the creepy guy again. Once home, they both immediately went upstairs to change. Mr. Turner got into his pajamas while Chloe got out of her heels for her Keds, and put on her blue jean shirt over the top of her dress and tied it at the waist. After she was done changing she went over to her phone, which she had left at home under her father's rule; she had two texts both from Stiles.

#1 **So excited about our date later, send me a text when you get home and I'll pick you up ;)**

Chloe couldn't help but smile to herself thinking in anticipation about what they might do, and where they might go. She then check her next text.

#2 **Wear good running shoes and clothes easy to sneak around in ;)**

Chloe raised an eyebrow at that one wondering what he was about to get her into. She glanced at the mirrors that were her closet doors and sighed looking at her dress. She had spent a lot of time and money into this outfit with Lydia as her coach as Allison as her emotional support from Lydia's coaching. She liked her outfit but quickly got over after realizing this was HER date with Stiles, not Lydia's.

"Oh well" she thought then stripped completely and put on her grey long sleeved t-shirt and put her overall shorts on over the top so she was comfortable, mobile, and had a lot of pockets. She put on some socks and converse and just left her hair up since she still wanted to look semi-cute for whatever covert sounding date they were going on. She then sent Stiles a text saying that she was home and ready to go when ever. Not two minutes later she got a response

 **I'm in your drive way, be prepared to have some fun! ;)**

Stiles' over use of the winkey-face was making her slightly nervous as to what he had planned. She pushed that thought aside and decided she was going to have a good time no matter what just because she was finally on a date with Stiles! She put on some extra deodorant for precaution before bouncing down the stairs and calling behind her

"Bye dad! Be home later!"

"Be safe tonight Chloe, and tell Stiles I say 'hi'" he told her teasingly "Love you!" Chloe smiled at the fact that her dad approved of her and Stiles.

"Love you too!" she then opened the door and stepped out to be greeted by Stiles' headlights. She closed the door behind her to turn back around to see part of the head lights blocked from Stiles walking around the jeep with a smile on his face waving her over. She smiled back as her heart fluttered walking over to her side of the jeep where Stiles was standing. He opened the door for her

"Milady" he said in a bad impression of a noble accent. Chloe giggled and curtseyed to him before climbing in.

"Thank you kind sir" she said back in a just as terrible accent. Stiles smiled back at her with a playful grin before jogging back around to his side of the jeep to hop in himself. Once inside he put his jeep in reverse and pulled out of her driveway carefully, knowing her father was watching.

"So what were all the formalities for?" she asked still gigging as they pulled out onto the road.

"For you of course!... and your father who was watching from the window" He told her. Stiles looked up and saw Michael Turner indeed watching him from his upstairs window sending him a knowing and threatening smile. Chloe just giggled at Stiles irrational behavior and thought how adorable he was being. She was now really looking forward to the rest of this night she had spent with her two favorite guys.

 ***What is up that that creepy-ass Danvers guy?!***


	43. First Date

**actually chapter 43**

"So… what are we doing on our first date?" Chloe asked as her curiosity got the best of her. Stiles smiled and glanced over at her

"Do you know what tonight is?" Chloe shook her head 'no' but kept watching him in anticipation for the answer and the description of what their date would be. "Tonight is the dawn of 'Mischief Night, or Day', as in the night before Halloween." He told her still smiling. Chloe nodded in comprehension and rolled her hand to urge him to continue. "And well, Scott and I have a little tradition we share with the coach where we mess with his office every year, and this year it's gonna be special" he told her still smiling like an idiot, proud of his genius. Chloe's smiled faltered

"So, Scott is coming on our date?" she asked already feeling slightly let down. She loved Scott but she wanted her first date to be with Stiles in a romantic setting, not on an episode of 'the adventures of Stiles and Scott'. Stiles glanced over at her seeing she wasn't too thrilled about Scott sharing their date. He understood it was weird but it was a tradition he was going to up hold.

"Yeah, but only for a little bit. Scott will leave and then I have other things planned for us" he told her sending her a mischievous grin. Chloe smiled back and blushed a little thinking of what other crazy things he was going to get her into tonight when they had school tomorrow morning. Chloe then looked forward and recognized the area.

"Wait… Coach's office in the school? Like the closed, locked, and dark school?" she asked looking back over at him. She watched the mischievous grin on his face grow wider.

"Yup" he told her popping the 'p'. He was excited as a little bit of fear settled in her stomach, she didn't like the school at night. Not after the stories she's heard and what happened last time with Ms. Blake. Chloe was silent as they pulled into the back parking lot near the lacrosse field, track, and locker rooms. Stiles turned the jeep off and went to grab the 'bag-o-tricks' in his back seat when he saw Chloe's weary expression.

"Hey…" he said to her to get her attention away from staring at the school with a scared look on her face. "Nothing is going to happen, I'll be there to protect you and so will Scott" he reassured her. Chloe glanced at him with the fear in her stomach rising to her throat.

"It's just… what if something happens, like last time?" she asked him, reminding him of when she was kidnapped. _OMG I totally forgot that happened here! Way to go Stilinski! God I am such an ass hole! She probably hates me right now!_ Stiles berated himself as he realized his mistake at his 'creative' first date idea. He reached over and grabbed her hand and made her look at him

"Look, if you really don't wanna do this we can totally bail and go onto the plan B date" he told her hopefully. He didn't want to push his luck by pressuring her since he really wanted to do this and it was a tradition; but he also hoped she didn't take the out he gave her so he offered his 'plan B' date idea.

Chloe saw his caramel eyes bright with excitement he was trying to suppress as he was being so supportive and considerate of her. She also knew this was important to him and Scott and didn't want to be the 'Yoko' their friendship and traditions. She glanced back at the school once before looking at him and reaching out to grab both his hands.

"No, it's fine. I know this is important to you. Let's just go give coach a prank he'll never forget!" she squeezed his hands to show she really was excited to prank coach who quoted the 'Independence Day' movie motivational speech at every game and meet. Stiles squeezed her hands back excitedly practically bouncing in his seat.

"Aw you are not going to regret this I promise! It's going to be epic!" he released his hold on her hands grabbing his heavy bag from the back seat, nearly hitting her head as he hoisted it over the seats to place it on his lap. Chloe cocked a brow at the bag and him before he looked over at her with a breathless grin "Let's get this party started" then he wrenched open his door and slipped out with the large back filled with what sounded like metal tools and other objects. Chloe rolled her eyes before hopping out herself. As they began walking towards the back entrance to the school that the athletes used to get to the locker rooms or the fields when Chloe asked him

"So earlier you said that this year's prank on Coach was going to be 'special'… why?" Stiles glanced over at her quickly before smirking.

"Well, for once 'Mischief Night' actually falls on Coach's birthday…" Chloe's jaw dropped and could feel the adrenaline start to pump through her as they neared the school, she was going to give her Coach the best birthday present ever! A smile grew across Chloe's face in anticipation and excitement as they reached the door that was almost never locked apparently as they entered the back hallway to the locker rooms and Coach's office. "And also because this year I get to spend it with you" he finished as they got to the locker room door. Chloe's heart literally skipped a beat as she smiled up at him a little speechless. She grabbed his free hand and squeezed as twinkling green eyes met bright caramel ones. Chloe then pushed the door open and walked in

"Let's go cause some mischief" she giggled and Stiles followed her inside. They walked in and neither of them saw Scott, Stiles groaned and pulled out his phone

"Let me call Scott real quick so he can get his hairy ass down here and we can get started" Stiles walked around a bank of lockers to go open one while calling Scott.

"Chloe!" she heard a soft whisper above her. Chloe quickly looked up to see Scott standing on top of a bank of lockers nearly hidden in darkness. Chloe put a hand over her chest after being startled but smiled at him as he raised a finger over his mouth to tell her to be quiet as he was going to scare Stiles. Chloe nodded and sat on a bench waiting for the inevitable crash or cry of fear from Stiles as he is scared or startled like always. She heard Scott answer his phone and talk to Stiles as she watched him stalk him like prey around the lockers; she was amazed Stiles didn't hear him in the same room. For a moment both boys were out of sight until she heard a quick gasp and a loud bang of a locker door slamming shut; followed by ad 'oomph' of Stiles hitting the floor. Chloe couldn't help but laugh as she ran around the corner to check on her boyfriend.

"Are you ok?" she asked still laughing. Scott was smiling down at him triumphantly as Stiles looked up at her

"You were in on that? Rude first date skills Chloe" he told her embarrassed as she helped him stand up. Chloe rolled her eyes at him, _He's one to talk bringing his best friend with him on our first date,_ they went into coach's office and left a special present for him. Chloe wrote a nice card for him as the boys did most of the heavy lifting aside from what she could help with. A lot of time was spent giggling and talking about Coach's face tomorrow at School. When they were all done with his 'present' Chloe placed her Birthday card on his desk next to the box and they walked out back to the locker room where their bag-o-tricks was still laying.

"Alright guys, I'm out of here. Have fun on your date" He smiled both of them before leaving out the back door. Chloe blushed as she waved after him then looked over at her 'partner in crime' boyfriend and smiled. She felt so alive after being a part of that prank.

"Thanks for bringing me tonight Stiles, so far I'm having a great time" she told him honestly. Stiles looked down at her and there was a glimmer of pride when he looked at her as well as relief.

"Really? I'm mean this isn't too immature for you? You're not just saying it to be nice or anything? I'm a big boy and can handle criticism-" Chloe cut him off by laughing at him.

"Stiles if I wasn't having fun I would've left with Scott" she told him. Stiles nodded in agreement knowing her, she would've. Stiles stepped closer to her and grabbed her hands while looking into her eyes.

"Well I am profoundly happy you are having a great time" Stiles said impersonating Coach Finstock. Chloe giggled lightly

"Oh Coach talk dirty to me" she said in a taunting voice. Stiles smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly before moving to kiss down her neck.

"Kissing in a locker room… is profoundly disgusting, you should be ashamed of yourself." Stiles said against her skin. Chloe laughed louder as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his body.

"Tell me more" she said in her playful seductive voice through giggles. Stiles opened his mouth to say more when he heard voices in the hallway… multiple voices. He pulled away and looked over at the door in panic, Chloe caught on to his mood change and followed his gaze towards the locker room door to hear the voices approaching as well.

"Shit!" Chloe said as she began to panic herself. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she looked around for an escape, the backdoor was too loud and they'd be heard for sure. They were trapped! In the midst of Chloe's heavy breathing and near panic attack Stiles set is eyes on the handicapped locker in the back corner that was extra wide, it would still be snug but it would have to do. Stiles grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her away towards the back corner of the boy's locker room, snapping her out of her stupor and panic. Stiles opened the door and ushered her inside, she stepped in and turned around confused only to see him stepping in after her taking up the last of what little space there was. He shut the door behind him and they were encased in darkness as they awaited the voices to get closer and closer.

Chloe came to realize that Stiles was too tall for the locker so his head was bent down to fit in the crook of her neck while the rest of his body was smashed up against hers. _I am definitely not complaining here! Except for the smell… the stale sweat and old gym shorts mixed with axe body spray odor in the air could go; never to be smelled or heard from again._ Chloe kept her ears trained on the voices whom where right outside the locker room door now when she began to feel Stiles' panicked warm breath on her neck. A shiver ran down her spine as she tried to push away her feelings of attraction to the very sexy body of her boyfriend pressed up against hers.

Chloe then heard the voices sound louder but more echo-y, like they were inside the locker room! Chloe held her breath as she watched a shadow pass in front of the few slated holes in the locker that let in some moon light. From what she could hear there were three of them, two girls and a guy.

"Come on Tyler, just grab it and let's go!" one of the girls complained sounding antsy.

"Yeah, it smells like someone died in here, how do you athletes put up with sweating… so gross" the other prissy sounding girl added in. Chloe had to hold in a laugh at how ridiculous this girl sounded right now.

"Hurry up!" a girl said.

"Ok, ok I got it. Geesh, let's just go get this over with" he told the girls sounding obviously annoyed. She heard the three distinct sounds of footsteps leave the echo-y locker room floor and go out into the hallway. Chloe let out a breath but Stiles didn't move

"We don't know if they're still near-by" he whispered softly in her ear causing another shiver to run down her spine.

"Fine" she whispered back and continued to stand there in the cramped space. "That can't be comfortable for your neck" she pointed out whispering.

"It's alright, I've got a nice head rest in here with me" he mumbled softly to her and she held back another giggle. It was quiet for a few more moments with no sound from the other 'Mischief Night' intruders.

"You better not fart while we're in here or so help me Stilinski…" she trailed off her warning as she suppressed another giggle. She felt Stiles tense up too from trying to hold in laughter of his own.

"That almost makes me want to fart just to see what would you would do" He whispered softly in her ear chuckling. Chloe took a sharp intake of breath in fake insult and use what little mobility her hands had to smack his side

"Don't you dare" she whispered threateningly while also chuckling.

"Almost, almost makes me want to but then I'd be trapped in here too so… not now" he whispered jokingly into her ear. Chloe couldn't help it as she let out a snort of laughter. Stiles quickly pulled her to him and she buried her face in his chest/shoulder area trying to hold in her laughter.

"Shhhh" Stiles shushed her while still softly chuckling too as his arms were now around her holding her to him.

"Well then stop making me laugh" she whispered defensively. Pinching his side she had her hand on while the other looped around his back to hold him since it was the only comfortable way to stand. Stiles buried his face into her shoulder trying not to laugh as she pinched him in his ticklish spot. They were both shaking and holding onto one another while trying to hold in their giggles and still being silent. After calming down, they both sat and continued listening for any sign of the other pranksters looming around.

"It's hot I here, I blame you" Chloe sighed into his ear. She felt Stiles smile into her shoulder

"Can't help it" he told her in a mocking sort of way that let her know he was taking that as a compliment instead of her intentional meaning.

"You are a very warm-bodied person Stiles, but I won't lie when I say I think you're hot" she smiled in to his ear whispering to him.

"That makes two of us" Stiles agreed and Chloe chortled.

"You think you're hot too?" she asked joking with him and trying to hold in her laughter again.

"I meant that you're hot too, not that I was- I'm not a conceded jerk like Jackson ok?" Stiles justified himself to her while fumbling over his words. Chloe smiled in return one: because she didn't know who 'Jackson' was and two: to get him to shut up since she was just messing with him. She pulled his body the few inches closer to be flush against hers. She ran her hand up and down his side in a tantalizing fashion causing Stiles to stop and realized what she was doing.

Stiles breathed out slowly, he knew letting things heat up while they were inside a cramped locker would most likely end up getting them caught. He felt Chloe's hot breath on his collar bone and softly brush across his neck. A shiver went through his whole body as the sensation of her hot breath, her hands moving softly over his sides and back, and her body pressed against his. Stiles' head was already ducked down due to lack of room and could smell the light perfume that Chloe was wearing that was honestly intoxicating compared to the sweaty locker room. He leaned in closer and let his lips graze over her skin before slowly trailing soft kisses over her shoulder and crook of her neck. His hands were gripping her hips and holding her to him. Chloe closed her eyes at the sensation and felt her breathing pick up. She dug her fingers into his back slightly wanting him to do more as well as wanting more room. Chloe next felt the pressure on her lower stomach from Stiles' tightening pants and smiled.

"Excited are we?" she breathed seductively into his ear. Stiles' kisses became more passionate as he latched onto her neck making all sorts of emotions swirl in her stomach as she tried controlling her breathing. Chloe felt herself get wet as Stiles continued to somehow keep pulling her into him and holding her close. It was definitely getting too hot in there and neither Chloe nor Stiles knew if they could take it much longer.

"I think the coast is clear… what do you think?" she asked in a breathy voice. Stiles nodded into her shoulder and mumbled into her a "yeah". Stiles then reached behind him awkwardly to open the locker door as they both practically fell out but caught their balance with each other. They had split apart in their brief tumble out of the stiff and tight quarters and now were rolling their necks and shoulders to work out the kinks of standing in one place for too long.

Chloe looked over at him in quick glances, checking him out as she still felt the heat in her lower abdomen and her underwear wet with liquid pleasure. She wanted to continue what they had been doing but knew they needed to leave before pushing their luck any further.

Stiles stretched his arms, neck, and back trying to work out the soreness that had built up from standing in that awkward position for too long. He also tried refocusing his blood flow, he only had a half woody so it went away quickly but Chloe knew that it happened and now he didn't know if he should continue. His mind was still on how he was ready to continue if she wanted to, but decided that they better get out of there before they actually get caught.

Stiles walked forward and grabbed his duffel bag filled with his tools he and Scott had used in their prank on Coach. He hefted the heavy bag over his shoulder and looked over at Chloe who was also looking back at him. _God she looked so sexy in this light… no, keep it in your pants Stilinski. Just take her home like a gentlemen and don't scare her away by pushing sex. Just stick to my dreams for now, they've gotten me by for this long; I can last a little bit longer… hopefully._ Stiles nodded his head towards the back door exit and Chloe nodded in return and they wordlessly walked out of the locker room back towards Stiles' jeep.

Stiles unlocked the doors and threw the duffel in the back before hopping into his car. He made sure Chloe was in and buckled before starting his car and slowly backing out of his spot. When they finally pulled out of the parking lot Stiles chanced a glance over at Chloe who was actually smiling

"That was actually really fun" she said aloud while staring out at the road. Stiles smiled to himself, happy he had done a good job at picking out their first date.

"Glad you liked it" he told her. Chloe reached over and grabbed his hand which she held the rest of the way home. They pulled into her driveway and before she could kiss Stiles goodbye and hop out; Stiles through his hand up and told her to wait before spastically jumping out of his jeep and running around to her side. Chloe watched him with a smile growing across her face as he opened her door for her slightly out of breath.

"Milady" he said doing a mock bow in the same bad impersonation of a noble accent as he had before. Chloe grabbed his hand and stepped out of the jeep as he closed the door behind her then offered her his arm; she almost fainted from blushing so much at how romantic it was, but in reality she just snorted a laugh at how corny he was being. She took his arm anyway and he walked her the ten feet to her front door with the only sounds being Chloe's soft chuckles.

"This is where we say goodnight my lady" Stiles said in his normal voice once they had reached her front door. Chloe nodded at him and smiled as she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll see you tomorrow Stilinski" she whispered. Stiles smiled before wrapping his own arms around her waist before dipping down and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. They pulled apart and Chloe smiled as she stepped away from him to lean against the door looking at him. Stiles smiled at her then scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, so um… can you possibly let an insecure guy know if um… he's doing a good job so far, with everything… like in the dating department?" he asked her struggling to hold her eye contact. Chloe chuckled and nodded her head.

"You are doing just fine Stiles, no reason to worry" she reassured him. Stiles smiled at her and stepped forward and stole another kiss as she began opening the door behind her.

"Just 'fine'?" he asked teasing while still close to her face and she could feel his hot air wash over her face, mainly her mouth.

"Yup, just 'fine'" she responded while taking a step back after ghosting a kiss on his lips.

"Why not 'great' though?" he asked as she began stepping inside the darkened house. She smiled at him knowingly and also in a sort of regretful way

"You brought your best friend along on our first date, and you still try to keep things from me" she said smiling at him before stepping fully inside and closing the door. Stiles rolled his eyes but couldn't stay upset, he had an awesome night with her pranking coach and being shoved inside a locker. He walked back to his jeep shaking his head thinking about how she made him feel energetic and smile.

 ***YAY** **fluff!***


	44. First Prank

The next day Chloe came down, after quickly getting dressed, to her dad asking about her date and she couldn't help but blush as she told him it was fine; she figured that telling him they did something illegal wouldn't be a great first impression.

She then met Stiles in her driveway with their pop tarts and went to school excited about their prank and what other shenanigans were going to be going on around the school today. Stiles finished his pop tart and was about to hop out when Chloe stopped him and made him look at her.

"You have got pop tart all over your face" she told him laughing as she used her long sleeve to wipe the side of his face.

"Ok mom, am I good enough to go out and play now?" he asked her jokingly. Chloe still held his head by the chin.

"Almost perfect" she murmured with a coy smile before leaning in and stealing a kiss. Stiles' eyes grew for a second in shock at the unexpected kiss but welcomed it readily by kissing back fervently. When they pulled away Chloe sat back and smiled at him

"Let's go get into some 'normal' chaos for once Stilinski" she joked as she grabbed her bag and hopping out of his jeep. Stiles smiled and followed suit. They split apart to go to their lockers but reunited when Chloe found him talking to Scott in the hallway.

"Hey Scott" she greeted and Scott smiled at her.

"Happy mischief day Chloe" he greeted her back and she smiled up at him before turning to Stiles.

"New trimester, new classes, can you help me find what room I need to be in?" she asked him. Stiles got a proud look on his face before taking her schedule from her hands and looking at it.

"Well we have first period together again, so does Scott" She high-fived Scott as they waited for Stiles' diagnosis on how many classes they had together. "We finally have the same lunch but that's it" Chloe let out a sigh but shrugged.

"Well at least I get to see you guys at lunch rather than hearing the aftermath later through text" she smiled and Stiles threw his arm around her shoulders smiling. The three of them then walked into class avoiding toilet paper being strung around the hallways.

While waiting for class to start, they all heard coach cry out in anger and Stiles turned around in his seat to give her a knowing look as both of them tried to hold in their laughter. Coach came barreling out of his office in a rage calling the entire student body 'evil' and disrespectful. Then he smashed the birthday present she and Stiles had left him on his desk and Chloe acted spectacularly as the coach read the card aloud and saw it was from her. He looked over to her apologetically and she just gave him a hurt and confused look. Once coach turned his back she broke and smiled widely and Stiles turned back to give her a high-five as well as Scott. Today was going to be a good day, they deserved this.

After class, Chloe walked with Stiles giggling due to their seamlessly executed prank and the fact that Stiles wouldn't let go of her hand as she kept trying to walk away. Chloe liked this, being normal; not having to worry about dying or protecting others from that same fate. They could just be teenagers in love, teenagers that still had to go to class. Chloe finally stopped and stepped back into him to give a sweet kiss quickly before breaking it and walking away smiling back at him. She went to her locker smiling the whole way thinking about their 'date' and just the idea of finally dating him sent her stomach into flips and her heart to flutter.

She grabbed the books she needed for her new second hour of the day and then began walking in the direction Stiles' had informed her of where it was. As she was heading in, hopefully, the right direction she passed Lydia's locker; as she went to say 'hi' she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw none other than Ethan leaning against her locker talking to her. Chloe swallowed the angry lump in her throat as she watched the two interact, his spell had definitely worked on her as Chloe could see that Lydia was flirting back. _Well at least he's not bothering ME anymore… but moving on to my friend isn't in good taste either._ She wanted to march over there and tell the fur-ball to beat it but he was legally supposed to be here. The twins HAD tried to help Scott, they just wanted a pack. Chloe would let them be for now but if she heard about anything happening to Lydia while she was with them… their bodies' wouldn't be found.

Chloe went to class still feeling a little perturbed about the twins being back because she now had to worry about Lydia and Danny; she wanted to just be a care-free teenager in love! Why can she never catch a break?! She went through her classes changing her focus towards lunch when she could finally sit with her friends and boyfriend! _I will probably never get used to say that word, or that fact that the receiver of the title is Stiles! Like… how the hell had that happened?_ Chloe jumped when she heard the bell dismissing her from class so she could FINALLY go to lunch.

She tried to contain her smile and giddy bouncing as she nearly skipped down the hallway towards the cafeteria. She walked in and looked around for her friends but didn't see them, ' _they're probably sitting outside'_ she figured. She walked into the lunch line to grab just an apple and ham 'n' cheese sandwich. She paid for her food and turned around to find her friends when she saw Stiles briskly walking towards her with a look that she didn't like. She cocked an eyebrow at him as he walked up to her and grabbed her arm nicely before steering her towards where she assumed everyone else was sitting.

"We have got a situation" Stiles told her in a soft voice. Chloe's shoulders slumped, she knew their stress-free happiness wouldn't last but still… come on!

"So you found out the twins are back? And that Ethan and Lydia are sneaking around?" she asked/told him while they walked through the cafeteria. Stiles stopped then looked at her for a moment and blinked

"Wait what? Ethan and Lydia?" he asked sounding like he didn't believe her. Chloe nodded as she took a bite of her apple while they began walking again.

"Saw them doing some serious flirting in the hallway earlier today" Chloe confirmed. Stiles ran a hand through his hair as he finally led her outside to a secluded picnic table to eat lunch. He sighed before shaking his head at her

"I knew the twins were back but they are not on the list of problems we now have to deal with right now… even though one of us should have a serious talk with Lydia about her taste in men" Stiles added. Chloe's shoulders sank again, _oh boy… if murderous werewolves aren't even on the list then what is going on now?_

"Stiles?" Chloe asked worried now about the gravity of the situation "What's going on?" she urged for him to continue. Stiles took a deep breath then filled her in on the mass murderer named Barrow that bombed a school bus filled with children, who has now escaped and has been seen in the area of the high school. Chloe took a deep breath to keep calm and Stiles grabbed her hand

"That's not even the scary part…" Stiles forewarned her. Chloe swallowed her bite of apple and put it down, suddenly losing her appetite. Stiles then went on to inform her about how Lydia, who had been discovered to be a banshee, who senses when someone is near death, has been hearing 'flies' with her supernatural abilities.

"So?..." Chloe asked not getting why that was relevant other than reestablishing her worry for her friend. Stiles then told her that Scott's mom and his Dad had informed them that Barrow was at the hospital getting a tumor removed which ended up being a bunch of flies.

"Wait so… your dad told you this today? Like he was at the school? And Lydia is hearing stuff?... Stiles, is Barrow here?" Chloe asked him feeling the fear that she hadn't missed begin the climb its way up her spine. Stiles just gave her a confirming look that solidified her fear, they were all in danger and it was almost literally right under their noses.

Chloe squeezed Stiles' hand for comfort and he griped hers tighter back, he knew that their situation wasn't good, he also didn't like the fact that they didn't have any classes together and wouldn't get to see one another until classes let out at 3pm. He wanted to keep his eyes on her to make sure she was safe, he knew she could handle herself but this guy was a psychotic murderer… he wasn't some supernatural monster, he was human it that fact made this all very real to him. They both let out a sigh trying to relieve the tension. Stiles told her that Scott had wrangled up Isaac and the twins and they were all going to search for him within the school.

"Isn't that extremely dangerous? What if they do find him? Barrow might just kill Scott and the rest of them since he's after 'glowing eyed' kids and all?" Chloe asked in fear for her friend.

"Yeah but what if they don't find him in time and he tried to blow up another bus full of kids?" Stiles rebutted her point. Chloe didn't like either option or the idea of either outcome but she knew Scott would always try to protect everyone and he would do his best, along with Isaac and the twins. Chloe nodded and took a cleansing breath. "Don't worry, Scott's got a strategy for sweeping the school while Lydia and I are going to sweep the first floor on our free period next hour." Chloe nodded and looked down at her untouched meal

"Just promise me you guys will be ok? I know Scott and the others have healing powers and can protect themselves but you and Lydia are human… you guys can get seriously hurt if you end up finding him Stiles, he can kill you and I-" Stiles squeezed her hand reassuringly to cut her off.

"Hey, everything will be fine ok? Lydia will be able to sense if Barrow is close, and if we do the plan is to evacuate the school and get the authorities here a.s.a.p." Stiles tried comforting her but Chloe shook her head pulling her hand away from his to whisper yell at him.

"What if HE finds YOU Stiles, huh? What if you don't have time to get everyone out and call your dad? And how would you do that in the first place?" she asked him getting angry and terrified at the same time. Stiles leaned across the table and shushed her as he rested his hands on her forearms to try and calm her down.

"Everything is going to work out ok? And I was just planning to kill two birds with one stone by pulling the fire alarm." Stiles informed her of his plan and Chloe just stared at him and blinked for a bit.

"Won't people just think that it's a prank for 'mischief' day?" she asked him, efficiently poking holes in his plan and confidence. Stiles gawked back at her for a moment before clenching his jaw and setting his shoulders to be straight with her.

"Chloe, the more you worry the more this thing will get out of hand. Everything is going to be ok, and every-ONE is going to be ok, alright? I made you a promise that I have every intention of keeping, I'm not going anywhere. I am going to keep you and Lydia and Scott and the rest of us safe, we are all gonna keep the school safe alright?" he asked her waiting for her to signal that she understood. Chloe nodded in defeat and gazed into his resilient brown eyes that always made her feel better.

"So what do you want me to do?" Chloe asked hesitantly, she wanted to help her friends but she was still recovering from the last near-death experiences.

"I need you to go to class and take notes for all of us, and I will find you when school gets out… whether that be at 3 or if the fire alarm gets pulled" He told her being honest.

Chloe nodded in understanding, she was actually relieved she didn't have to go looking for another murderer. She was more than willing to take up her part in the background taking notes for everyone, Scott used them quite a bit sometimes when he and Stiles were off doing god knows what. She understood that she also didn't have any real skills to offer the group as far as protection: Scott, Isaac and the twins were ware-wolves so enough said; Allison was a trained hunter so she could definitely defend herself, although her father was making her "stay out of it"; Lydia was the one who could actually find the bodies and hear the flies that she hoped signified Barrow and now her losing her sanity; and Stiles, although only human, was the man with the plan… he figured it all out. The bell rang dismissing them from lunch, both she and Stiles flinched slightly. Chloe recovered and stood up while Stiles followed her suit.

"So much for our first lunch together being awesome" Chloe said still in her soft voice so others wouldn't hear them. Stiles gave her a half smile, appreciating her trying to break the tension. He stepped around the table so he was at Chloe's side and wrapped her in a hug she quickly and tightly returned. Neither of them wanted anything to happen to the other and were worried, but deep down they knew they would see each other at the end of the day. They pulled apart but Stiles still kept his arms loosely around her

"If you hear the fire alarm, I want you to just forget the orderly fashion bullshit and just get the hell out of dodge ok? I'll meet you outside." He told her while Chloe could see the fear in his eyes. She put on her brave face for him and nodded before leaning forward and giving him a quick kiss before breaking away from their embrace completely

"I'll see you after" she told him giving a fake smile trying to hide her fear for him as she walked away from him. Chloe could hear her heart beating loudly in her chest all the way to her locker as she thought about another murderer out there. She swallowed to soothe her dry and clenched throat as she forced herself into 'game-face' mode and went to class to act as if nothing had happened.

Chloe painstakingly sat through two classes thinking about the murderer that could be around any corner or hidden in any shadow. She was intensely worried about her friends that were out looking for this psychopath, except Allison who snuck off home according to her text to look at the bestiary for 'flies' for Lydia. Lydia was worrying her as well, Stiles was basing his entire safety on her abilities she wasn't even sure of yet and how a few similarities matched between what she was hearing and that Barrow had a tumor of flies. Half way through her last class, Chloe was beginning to get antsy waiting for news about what everyone had found or not found, she was checking her phone every thirty seconds.

A loud sound penetrated Chloe's eardrums and for a moment she thought it was her phone that was breaking the deafening silence. It turns out everyone else heard it to just as loudly… it was the fire alarm. Chloe's throat clenched so quickly and to tightly that she couldn't breathe at first until her teacher took action and instructed the class to form a single-file line and orderly leave the classroom. Chloe took a quick breath to calm herself as she remembered Stiles' instructions to get the hell out of dodge. She didn't want to run out of the room and raise suspicions or draw attention to herself so she rushed to the front of the line before the teacher escorted them out of the room. In the hallway it was easy to get lost in the crowd and Chloe ran towards Stiles' locker to hopefully find him or Scott or someone. Eventually, she saw a familiar strawberry blonde head of hair and rushed towards it.

"Lydia! Oh my god what happened? Did they find him? Where's Stiles?" she began bombarding her friend with questions that only made Lydia blink at her for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"Stiles and I realized that it was actually a pretty bad idea to have the wolves down in the basement near the boiler room where an engineer, such as Barrow, could easily craft a bomb to explode the ware-wolves with the entire school… so we decided to evacuate the school." She informed the shocked and relieved looking Chloe.

"Ok… but where is Stiles?" Chloe asked calming down since no one was hurt due to the murderer that may or may not even be inside the school building. Lydia bit her lip and gave her an apologetic look before referring over to coach laying into Stiles about pulling the alarm. Chloe sighed again in relief at seeing he was ok.

"Coach thought it was a prank didn't he?" Chloe finished the rest of the puzzling situation for herself. Lydia nodded "I told him that would happen but he just ignored me" Chloe informed Lydia who she wasn't really sure if she was listening anymore. Lydia then hooked her arm through her own and steered her towards where she and Stiles had eaten lunch earlier in the secluded spot. Once there she saw Scott, Isaac and the twins walk up to Stiles whom she stood very close to, not to distract him from the relaying of information but to let him know she was there and she was safe. Another part of standing close to him was to reassure herself that HE was ok. Scott told the rest of them that he and the other teen wolves hadn't found anything while down in the basement.

"Well its 3 o'clock now, schools out" stated Ethan.

"Does that mean everyone is safe?" asked Aiden to the rest of the group.

"I don't know… I really don't know" said Lydia who looked perplexed. That really made Chloe worry about her friend and if she was 'losing it' or not. Chloe grabbed her hand and squeezed it briefly to comfort her before turning back to Stiles.

"So… do we all just go home then?" Chloe asked hoping they could all just leave and forget about the murderer that was lurking around their high school. Isaac shrugged and looked around the group

"I don't see why not." Everyone looked to Scott for confirmation, he nodded and Stiles threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Ok, everyone stay near their phones and if anything happens or if anyone finds out anything send out a mass text to everyone" Stiles instructed and made a game plan for everyone. "But don't just go out looking for trouble, remember this guy is looking for kids with glowing eyes so just… stay home" he said sending the twins, mainly Ethan, a serious look. Everyone agreed and went their separate ways to their cars. Chloe told Stiles that she would meet him at his jeep since she wanted to drop off her books and grab what she needed for homework from her locker. She quickly jogged into the school to grab what little homework she did have for a first day of a new semester, mostly syllabus signing stuff. After closing her locker she just sighed to herself

"I really do have bad luck with firsts" she mumbled before turning to head back outside to Stiles' jeep. She looked up and stopped in her tracks, Jarod was standing in front of his locker that had a paint-bomb in it and it had exploded red paint over everything inside his locker and on his person. Chloe felt terrible and met his eyes that were filled with anger and sadness. She began to walk over to see what she could do when he picked his bag back up from the ground and slammed his locker door shut to storm off towards the bathroom.

Chloe gave up on following him knowing it was pointless and sighed… the least she could do was help clean up the mess. She found a nearby custodian and told them what happened and where Jarod was. She showed the janitor his locker then quickly wrote out on a post-it note and stuck it to a clean part of his locker after the Janitor opened it.

 ** _'Hey Jarod, I saw what happened and got a custodian to help clean up everything. I'm sorry it happened at all, feel better_** ** _J_** ** _\- Chloe'_**

She was angry at whoever did this to poor Jarod, why did everyone target him?! She wished she would do more but she had slightly bigger matters to deal with so she reluctantly began jogging back out to the parking lot to meet Stiles to go home.

 ***Jarod just can't catch a break... omg, i'm jarod in real life...***


	45. First Life Line

Stiles was texting on his phone to what looked like two different people when she hopped into his car. Chloe tried to shake off her anger for Jarod's incident before asking what he was thinking but Stiles beat her to the punch.

"Hey, Lydia wants to come over to work on the whole Barrow and audible fly's thing" Stiles told her not really looking up from his phone before starting the jeep. Chloe nodded still feeling bad about leaving Jarod.

"Cool, I can come over and help… Lydia has been worrying me a lot with the whole buzzing noises thing… I mean I trust in her abilities as a banshee but what if things aren't as connected as she thinks? I'm just worried that something else is going on with her senses" she finished verbalizing her concerns to Stiles. He looked over at her and gave her a knowing look and sighed dejectedly

"She's worried about her own abilities as well, so she's coming over to work out everything and hopefully we can show her that she is ok and that she isn't losing her mind… everything is connected somehow we just have to find out how and why" he told her while backing out of his parking spot. Chloe raised her eyebrows, she was glad she wasn't the only one concerned about her friends' wellbeing but now more worried that Lydia was so self-aware about it… knowing something was wrong about herself but not being able to know more about it or just what WAS wrong would be maddening. _I can see why she found such temporary joy when she saw she wasn't the only crazy one in the group._ Chloe let out a breath and leaned back in her seat.

"Is she following us or meeting us there?" she asked him. Stiles looked over at her

"She's meeting us at my place" he told her and Chloe nodded. She then pulled out her phone and texted her dad that she was going over to Stiles' to work on homework with Lydia… she didn't want him to come over to barge in on them scheming while he thought they were DOING stuff in Stiles' bedroom. She got a rather quick response

 **That's fine, I want you home before it gets dark with the murderer out and all. Have Stiles walk you back.**

Her father instructed her. Chloe rolled her eyes at his protectiveness.

 **You want him to walk me across the yard? Really Dad? It's not like the guy is anywhere around our place.**

She informed her Dad of how ridiculous he was being.

 **My request still stands Chloe, home before dark and have SOMEONE: Stiles or Uncle John escort you home.**

Chloe rolled her eyes.

 **Fine. See you later at home.**

She sent him, caving in. She understood where he was coming from with a child murderer out on the loose.

 **Love you!**

She got as a snide and sarcastic remark back from her over protective father, knowing he had won this round.

 **Love you too.**

She responded before shoving her phone back in her pocket and looked back over at Stiles who was giving her a questioning look.

"Everything cool? There was a whole range of emotions that just went across your face" Stiles asked. Chloe smiled at him

"Yeah, everything's fine. Dad just wants me back home before dark after working on homework with you and Lydia. He also says I need an escort home… ridiculous" she rolled her eyes at that last add on. Stiles chuckled at her

"Ridiculous? Chloe there is a child murderer out on the loose" Chloe looked over at him.

"So you think I need an escort to walk across a yard that I have walked across in the dark many times before?" she asked, challenging him. Stiles shook his head at her

"He's just looking out for you Chloe, that's kind of his job as your dad. Plus… you know, after what happened last time there was a 'murderer on the loose'…" Chloe sighed and a small tremor went down her spine remembering Ms. Blake and getting kidnapped.

She understood how and why he was being protective, but there is a line between protecting your daughter and over-protection that keeps your daughter from ANY sort of life and or dignity. As she sighed she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Whatever" she mumbled knowing she wasn't going to win at all today. Stiles chuckled at her and then they were silent listening to the radio the rest of the way to Stiles' house.

When they arrived, Chloe couldn't help but feel a little antsy about talking about this ware-wolf-bomber-guy since she hadn't had time to really digest the information much since it was kind of thrust upon her at lunch. She quickly sat up from leaning against Stiles and grabbed her back pack to hop out of the jeep.

Stiles watched her walk away from him and walk towards his front door and he couldn't help but appreciate the fact that that beautiful being was his girlfriend. He got to kiss her on a regular basis. He smiled to himself as he took in her blue jean shorts that showed off her toned runners' legs and perfectly curved butt that he got to squeeze occasionally. She had worn her usual converse that somehow just made her infinitely cooler to him for some reason he didn't understand. Then she wore a top that was a simple grey sweater from the back, but in the front it was… 'Bejeweled?' he wasn't positive on the term but on anyone else it would look a grandma sweater but she made it look like a million bucks. Her hair flowed easily behind her and he remembered running his fingers through it, _how was it always so soft?_ He snapped out of it when she had turned around to look at him. Stiles sent her a guilty smile and grabbed his bag before hopping out himself to let her inside his house.

They went upstairs and waited for Lydia to arrive before starting on any conversation about Barrow and the weirdness surrounding that. Chloe laid across his bed while Stiles was at his computer looking up different things and printing them out.

"Have you ever thought about being a cop?" she randomly asked him. Stiles stopped what he had been doing momentarily to turn in his spinning office chair to look at her on his bed.

"Um… what?" he asked her in confusion as to her out-of-the-blue question about the future. Chloe chuckled and sat up more to look at him better.

"You ARE the guy who figures it out Stiles, you're always saving people and solving mysteries… have you ever thought about your future where in it you would be a cop or detective? Or maybe even a Sheriff like your dad?" she asked him honestly wanting to know what he wanted to do after they graduated next year.

Stiles bit the inside of his lip and looked across the room into nothing thinking. He really didn't want to admit just yet he had already made plans to marry her and all of that but he had considered the idea of becoming a cop like his dad… Detective Stilinski, had a nice ring to it. He smiled

"I guess I just always saw myself as being a cop like my dad… besides, chicks love a man in uniform" he winked at her. Chloe smiled at him and laid back on his bed while he returned to what he had been doing prior to her interruption. He was focus for a few moments when the thought hit him _What did she want to do? Was it something that would involve a lot of college? Would it mean a college that was far away?_

"So… what do you see yourself doing in the future?" he asked her, _God it's like he is reading my mind… I'll have to ask him and/or my dad how they do that one of these days_. It was her turn to bite her lip and stare off into nothing and think… Chloe honestly didn't know what she wanted to do, she never really took that question seriously when other people asked her. Now that the one person that she wanted to have a future with was asking her she really thought about it.

"I guess I would want to go somewhere down the line of Dentistry or Nursing" she said smiling to herself.

"So you can clean the blood out of the werewolves' teeth in this town?" added Stiles snickering at her. Chloe sat up and glared at him

"Don't crush my dreams Stilinski!" she called over to him and he just laughed harder. Chloe then chucked a pillow at him and hit him square in the back of his head. He turned around to glare at her, she shot him a victorious cocky smile before he wordlessly turned back to his lap top.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything" they heard Lydia say from the bedroom door.

"Not at all, come on in" Chloe called over to her friend with her still winning smile and patting the space on the bed next to her. Lydia made herself at home kicking off her shoes and draping herself across Stiles' bed next to her. Chloe and Lydia then spent the next 25 minutes watching Stiles going around his room putting up pictures and documents in specific areas. When either of the girls offered to help, he just waved them off and so they continued to watch his jittery dance around his room slowly sorting and organizing the mess of papers he had printed on his desk to make a weird sort of collage/type mess on his walls.

"So what's the different colored string for?" Lydia finally asked. Stiles finally broke his concentration to look over at the pile of string that he had placed between the two girls on the bed. Chloe was curious as well and gave an inquisitive look as well, _he's been weird all day since lunch_.

"Uh, just like different stages of the investigation. You know like green is solved, yellow is to be determined, blue is just pretty…" He turned back to his collage wall and Chloe couldn't help but get a little sparkly in her eye of pride when it came to her boyfriend. _He was going to make a great cop someday,_ she thought to herself.

"What does red mean?" asked Lydia. Looking at the copious amount of red yarn drawn between the different sections of information tacked onto Stiles' walls.

"Unsolved" Stiles told her. Chloe looked around the room and didn't really like that answer.

"You only have red on the board" Lydia pointed out what Chloe had just seen.

"Yes, I'm aware thank you" Stiles said back to her sarcastically. Lydia rolled her eyes and Chloe chuckled at them. Lydia then looked down at her hands and Chloe looked over at her friends' change of mood

"Did you get detention for pulling the alarm?" Lydia asked. Stiles didn't turn around before answering

"Yup…every day this week-" Stiles confirmed and Chloe sat up on the bed to look at him. How come he hadn't told her about his detentions that were EVERYDAY that week?

"Are you serious?" she asked incredulously. She was going to have to wait for him in order to get home every day now. Stiles sent her an apologetic look before glancing over at Lydia

"-but it's ok though we were onto something" he finished looking over his shoulder at them.

"Even though we couldn't find any proof of Barrow being there?" Lydia said in a softer, more defeated tone. Chloe temporarily forgetting Stiles' omit-ance of his detentions and leaned over and bumped Lydia's shoulder with hers in a reassuring touch. They were all thinking the same thing about Lydia and her abilities, how they had all gone along with her buzzing noise and assumed it was Barrow; where she almost led to her friends getting hurt and got Stiles' a detention. No one was upset with her, they were concerned with her wellbeing, and Lydia was now reveling in so much self-doubt that Chloe could feel the guilt rolling over her friend in waves, an emotion she was all too familiar with. Stiles walked over to squat in front of the girls to comfort his friend.

"Hey… you have been right EVERY time something like this has happened ok? So don't start doubting yourself now." Stiles told her and Chloe weaved her arm through her friends and placed her head on her shoulder.

"There was no scent, no bomb, and I got you in trouble" Lydia told him sinking deeper into her guilt and self-doubt. Chloe was actually gone and underground during the period when they had all discovered what exactly Lydia was so she had missed a lot of her misadventures when she had found the other bodies due to the Darach. She believed in her friend, who was the most confident, brilliant, and powerful young women she had ever met; if anyone could figure it out it Chloe would put money on Lydia and her boyfriend. She now felt bad for pointing out that she was upset with Stiles for something Lydia made him do. Stiles noticed Lydia's dower mood and knelt down in front of her trying to cheer her up.

"Ok, ok look… Barrow was there alright? You knew it- you felt it. And look if you wanted to, I would go back to that school and look all night just to prove it to you." Lydia seemed to accept this offer of friendship and actually smiled up at him.

"I would too, you know I'll always have your back Lyds" Chloe told her with another comforting nudge of the shoulder. Lydia looked over at Chloe and she could see her redheads' eyes' starting to mist. Chloe gave her a reassuring crooked, closed lipped smile. Lydia nudged her back before they both looked back up at Stiles who was staring intently at the bed. He had his thinking face on, he was figuring something out.

"Get up…" Chloe and Lydia gave him an affronted look. "Get up right now" Stiles told them and grabbed Lydia's arms to help her stand. Chloe followed seeing as how her arm was wrapped around hers.

"Stiles?!" she said confused and a little amazed he was being so rude after just being so understanding.

"Come on, we're going to the school" he told both girls. Chloe gave him a weary glance but put on her shoes regardless, she trusted him. Lydia on the other hand gave him a questioning look before begrudgingly putting her shoes back on. They all then rushed down the stairs and out the front door into Stiles' jeep where the girls barely had time to close the car door behind them before Stiles' revved the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

"Careful Stilinski" she warned him to slow down. They made it to the school in record time, no thanks to Stiles' speeding. They then went in the front door and Chloe and Lydia just followed Stiles on his jittery and frantic search for something. They had walked into a class room when Lydia finally asked

"So what are we looking for?" Stiles then went to the back of the room, which Chloe now recognized as the chemistry room, and went to the chemical storage closet and opened it. "That was supposed to be locked" Lydia added following closely behind Stiles.

"Something is not right about this…" Chloe spoke everyone's thoughts aloud.

"I know, and you know something else?" Stiles asked trying to lead them to the conclusion themselves, which she hated when he did that, just fricken tell her already!

"It smells like chemicals?" Lydia offered sarcastically, having the same feeling to Stiles' baiting as she did. Then the thought hit her

"If this room, or any individual bottle smells strongly of Chemicals, and Barrow WAS here…"

"They wouldn't have been able to catch a scent" Lydia finished her sentence for her like a true crime show or Scooby Doo moment. Stiles then shined his light on the floor and found broken glass that otherwise should've been cleaned up by the teacher or custodian if the chemical was dangerous.

"Barrow was here, performing very minor surgery on himself, you were right." Stiles confirmed the evidence, not they had proof that the murderer really was in the school and it send a chill down her spine.

"Then why don't I feel good about this?" Lydia asked aloud.

"Probably because he was here to kill somebody" Stiles retorted slightly sarcastic and Chloe shot him a look, now was not the time.

"Yes, but who?" Lydia shot back and Chloe rolled her eyes at them and their inappropriate sarcasm argument in a dark school. Chloe turned around and began to walk out of the congested chemical closet when she heard Stiles say

"That's what we gotta figure out." Chloe walked back into the classroom determined to leave soon since the sun was setting and she was pushing it with her curfew. That's when she saw it, something written on the chalk board. She walked up to the board and saw they were a list of three numbers, what were they? Stiles saw Chloe up at the board staring at some writing that looked to be a clue

"Chloe what are those?" he asked her.

"Atomic numbers" Lydia answered for her as she walked up next to her and stared at the numbers herself.

"Um… are they in a formula of some kind?" Stiles asked curious to where Lydia was going with this.

"Not really, 19 potassium, 15 is iodine, 88 is radium" Lydia pointed out to them. Chloe bit her lip in thought before proposing her idea

"What if you wrote out the Letters that represented each element? Like 'K' for potassium… I can't remember the rest at the moment but…" Stiles nodded in agreement, It was worth a shot to figure out if it was a clue or not. Lydia then grabbed some chalk and wrote out each shortened name of the elements using the chemical short hand that usually configured of 1 to 2 letters. In the end it ended up spelling out a name.

"Shit" Chloe breathed out.

"Kira?" said Stiles puzzled. Lydia looked between them both nervously.

"Kira is Barrow's next victim?" Chloe asked.

"We don't know that" said Stiles stepping back from the board.

"So… Do we tell Scott? I mean, he's the one with the crush on her" offered Lydia. Chloe whipped her head around to look at her, this was new information… she knew Allison had moved on but she had no idea that Scott had.

"We don't know if this is real just yet, so I think we just keep it to ourselves for a little bit" Stiles offered.

"Um, we know for a fact that Barrow, a murderer, was here hiding out and stalking kids in a high school. Then her name is written in atomic numbers on the board… you can't say that this isn't real Stiles." Chloe pointed out to him, they needed to warn Scott so he could protect her… maybe also involve the police.

"I don't know, just give me a minute to think alright, let's get out of here and we'll decided when we get back, it's almost dark and Chloe has to be home" Stiles finished. Chloe had momentarily forgotten her curfew and looked out the window to see the sun sinking dangerously low. They all agreed then headed out of the school back to Stiles' jeep where he sped off once again back to his house.

"Stiles… Stiles you know we need to tell Scott so he can warn Kira" Chloe again tried reasoning with him. Stiles sighed in defeat, _that was easy_.

"I know, it's just Scott got invited over to Kira's house to have dinner with her family and I didn't want to ruin his chances by just barging in on them" Stiles said sending both girls a guilty smile.

"Well I think this qualifies as an exception to the bro-code Stiles" Lydia quipped saucily at him. Stiles rolled his eyes and nodded his head before turning down a different street towards their history teacher's new place.

"How do you know where Kira lives?" Chloe asked. Stiles glanced over at her

"Scott sent me their address so I would know where he was in case something happened, remember the plan to stay connected with each other we made after school today?" Stiles reminded her.

"Which reminds me, I should probably text Allison and tell her what we found out and also see what she and Isaac found." Lydia said and Chloe looked over at her

"And how do you know Isaac will be over there?" Chloe asked her. Lydia rolled her eyes and gave her an 'all knowing' and slightly pitying look

"When isn't he over at her house, seriously he follows her around like a lost puppy, almost as bad as Scott had" Lydia retorted and Stiles let out a disgusted huff in defense of his friend.

"OK! Guys, not the objective… focus on Scott and Kira for now" Chloe commandeered the conversation. They arrived at the Yukimura household and what they saw made their hearts all stop momentarily. Scott and his bike were on the ground unmoving and Kira was nowhere to be seen, not that she couldn't have been inside but there were bad vibes all around this scene that said otherwise. Stiles through the jeep into park, nearly causing all of them to slam their heads against the dashboard. Stiles then ran over to his friend in a panic leaving his door wide open. Chloe turned around to Lydia

"Stay here and text Allison, I'll be right back" then she jumped out of Stiles' previously left open door to run over to Stiles kneeling over Scott asking 'if he was ok' and 'what happened?' Scott slowly came-to with a large, bloody gash that was quickly healing on his forehead… presumably from the attacker Chloe was praying wasn't who she thought it was. Reality of the situation seemed to hit Scott like a ton of bricks and he quickly took deep breaths and his eyes were wide in panic as he stood.

"Barrow, he took Kira!" Stiles nodded dejectedly

"We know, he was after her the whole time" Stiles informed him of what they found at the school and how it led to Barrow and Kira as his next victim. Lydia called over that Allison and Isaac hadn't found much of anything besides a few references to a 'lord of the flies'.

"We have to find him, he's gonna kill her!" Scott pleaded Stiles and she to think up the answer to help him save his crush. Lydia walked over looking more self-doubted than ever.

"I knew he was there in the school… I know I can do this, I know I can find him I mean- it's like it's on the tip of my tongue and I don't know how to trigger my… whatever banshee senses." Lydia told them sounding rushed and just as panicked as Scott. Chloe gave her a pitiful look as she grabbed her hand to reassure her not to give up hope. "I literally makes me want to scream" Lydia said softer looking at Chloe.

"Ok, so scream. Lydia scream" Stiles demanded her. Chloe looked over at him saying with her eyes ' _what will that solve besides inducing a panic attack?!"_ Then Lydia's hold on her hand intensified to the point where it began to hurt. Chloe looked over to her friend to ask what was wrong but by that time it was too late… Lydia screamed the most inhuman, loud banshee scream that hurt Chloe's ear's to the point she wanted to cover them but it literally shook her brain and her vision went blurry for a few moments. When she was done, Chloe blinked a few times gaining her vision back before standing up straight; she hadn't realized he had hunched down due to pain until now, she felt like she had a mini hangover. Lydia let go of her hand as she stared off into nothing and Chloe stumbled over to Stiles still blinking and he caught her arms steading her. He gave her a look asking if she was ok and she nodded, she would just need a few moments to get her sea-legs back. Lydia suddenly turned around with a slight smile on her face that made her look slightly psychotic

"The buzzing… I can hear it" this made Chloe's worrying intensify. "It's not flies though, it's electricity" Chloe just raised a brow at her not knowing if what she was making made sense, plus her own senses were still a little dulled.

"They say that Barrow was an electrical engineer, he worked at some sort of electrical sub-station" Stiles said, offering that piece of information that probably could've been useful earlier.

"What sub-station?" Scott asked with a renewed sense of duty and confidence.

Stiles told him the address and Scott immediately took off on his motorbike. Stiles looked after him with a sense of dread and need to follow but then turned back to the girls and looked worried.

"I'm gonna swing by my house and drop you girls off so you're safe then go help Scott and Kira" Stiles told them as they all walked back to the jeep briskly. They hopped in and Lydia turned to him

"There's no time Stiles! GO!" Stiles took one look at her then at Chloe who nodded vigorously in agreement before he clenched his jaw and then stomped on the gas after Scott towards the sub-station. _Dad will understand my not making curfew by saving my friends' life right?_


	46. First Shock

When they arrived Stiles looked over at Chloe and she closed her eyes and held up a hand to cut off his next sentence about staying there and being safe.

"Just go, we'll call the cops" Stiles smiled at her briefly before reaching behind her to grab his bat then kissing her quickly on the forehead before jumping out of the jeep and running after Scott into the sub-station. Chloe let out a soothing breath to try and calm herself down, her boyfriend was going to go fight a psychotic murderer in darkened substation, any number of things could happen that could hurt or even kill him, and Chloe thought of them all. During her silent panic attack over her boyfriend, Lydia called to police to come and get Barrow who had just kidnapped a high school girl. Lydia hung up the phone then reached over and grabbed Chloe's hands pulling her from her downward spiral of worry and panic.

"Chloe… Stiles, Scott AND Kira are all going to be fine. The Police are going to come and arrest Barrow and take him away to a mental ward in prison. I promise you not one spastic hair will be out of place on Stilinski's head." Chloe looked at her friend and nodded but couldn't help but worry about murderer that Stiles was dealing with. Is this how he felt after she had gotten kidnapped, this in only a taste but it felt like her heart was sinking into the ground in dread and worry while her mind raced a million miles per second, thinking about all the ways he could get hurt.

She can't live without him, it's not an option, Stiles promised her he wasn't going anywhere. She leaned her head into Lydia's shoulder so she wouldn't have to look at said building that held dark forces within it. She let out a few whimpers as she was truly terrified now about losing her Stiles against a very real, very human, killer who liked to murder very real humans and ware-wolves; and had previously succeeded at both. Lydia began petting her hair trying to calm her down by saying comforting words but Chloe couldn't hear her over her thoughts of impending doom.

Just then a loud bang and bright flash of electricity surged throughout the building and sparks flew from the powerlines above. Chloe sat up straight with her heart pounding in her hears in terror at the thought of what had happened…

"Someone was electrocuted" Lydia confirmed her worst fears. _Lydia could sense and find the dead bodies…_ Chloe froze for a moment absorbing the information, Kira: an innocent girl could've just been murdered, Scott: the true alpha who everyone looks up to could've just died or seriously maimed, or Stiles: her Stiles could be dead.

Chloe just sat and stared at the door of the building not knowing how to react, not wanting to believe any of those outcomes. The air was tense with anticipation and dispersed electricity. Chloe saw in her peripheral vision as the police showed up with what one could call an over kill of cars, but not when it came to Stiles and Scott, or Barrow. She watched uniformed men rush into the building to find Barrow and the rest of their group, what was left of them. Chloe's breathing became ragged and forced as more time went by and Stiles didn't walk out of the door. Lydia tried calming her down but Chloe began to grow frantic as she saw the Sheriff walking towards the door and yelling something at the deputies.

Then the smoke seemed to clear and the door opened. Both she and Lydia leaned forward to see who it was that was walking out… it was Stiles. Both girls let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding. Chloe's came out in short quick gasps as she scrambled over to the door.

"Chloe, let the Sheriff talk to him first" Lydia tried to reason with her and get her calm down. Chloe looked back at her with misty eyes.

"He will understand" Chloe proclaimed shakily before she wrenched the door open and stumbled out before running at full speed through the police cars and officers towards her boyfriend. The Sheriff who was interrogating and berating Stiles looked to his right and saw Chloe running towards them.

"You could've gotten killed or hurt Stiles….But I don't need to remind you that your stupid decisions have repercussions" Stiles followed his dad's gaze just in time to turn and catch Chloe who launched in to him arms. His breath was knocked from him for a moment before he looked down to see Chloe squeezing onto him with a death grip.

"Whoa Chloe its ok, Scott's ok he saved Kira and Barrow is dead. It's all fine" he told her trying to calm her down, not really knowing where her sudden panic came from. Chloe stopped shaking and slowly pulled away enough to look up at him with a deadly serious face. Stiles swallowed and the Sheriff took that as his cue to walk away and go find his crime scene before Agent McCall got there.

"Everything is NOT fine Stiles, when I heard that loud crash and then the electricity sparked we knew someone had been majorly electrocuted; and while sitting next to a Banshee I knew there was a death and-" her words stopped as her throat closed up and tears leaked from her eyes. "I-I-I thought it was you" she stuttered out between her shallow breaths looking up at him angrily and happily all at the same time. Realization hit Stiles' face as he got a remorseful and guilty look before putting both of his hands on either side of her face that was looking up at him. He used his thumbs to wipe away her tears

"Chloe I am so unbelievably sorry I made you think that-" it was his turn for his throat to clench up. Chloe nodded in understanding and just hugged him to her. Scott and Kira walked out with police officers surrounding them, both looked slightly shocked and scared. Chloe pulled away to offer them both a warm smile before remembering another reason she was angry at him for making her worried.

"-And seriously Stiles?! a metal bat in an ELECTRIC substation? Were you trying to get killed?!" Stiles gawked down at her.

"It's all I had on short notice, what else could I have used as a weapon?" he challenged her.

"You could've not gone inside." She countered and Stiles was about to counter when his father walked over.

"I couldn't agree more, Stiles I will get your statement later at the station along with agent McCall. Take these two girls home first, I believe your scolding's for tonight aren't through quite yet" then he ushered them back towards his jeep.

It hit Stiles just then that it was now dark out, Chloe was supposed to be home and her dad was expecting him to escort her there. Stiles' heart froze for a second time that night as he thought of the threat her father had already made. He helped Chloe into the jeep then slowly pulled out after maneuvering around all the cop cars.

"I'm glad Scott and Kira are ok" Lydia said trying to break the silence. It didn't work, Chloe was mad at Stiles while also unbelievably relieved he was ok; and simultaneously scared about going home and what it meant for her and Stiles.

Eventually, Stiles pulled into his driveway and they all quickly and stiffly climbed out of the jeep and walked into the Stilinski house to grab their back packs. Lydia hugged Chloe goodbye in the driveway before getting in her own car and driving home therefore leaving Chloe and Stiles with no more buffer.

Chloe bit down on the inside of her lip not really knowing what to say to him, he had really scared her tonight to the point she didn't ever want to leave him alone. She understood a lot better now as to why Stiles was so protective and adamant about her safety since she was kidnapped by the Darach. She wanted to apologize but at the same time felt she was right to be mad at him for running in there blind and unprotected, well he had a metal bat but that could've killed him in there as well.

Stiles knew he fucked up with how he went about trying to help Scott and Kira, he could've gotten killed by a murderer or by his own bat. He didn't know what to say to her.

"Well, we should probably get the part where your Dad is going to yell at us over with huh?" Stiles weakly offered. Chloe looked over and made eye contact for the first time since the substation briefly before nodding and looking back down on the ground. They both slowly walked across the yard towards Chloe's house as fear began to grow in Stiles' chest over what her father was going to say or do to him, _what if he says I can't see Chloe anymore?!_ They reached her front door and Chloe finally grabbed his hand and squeezed reassuringly.

"I don't want you to get yelled at more than you already have today, you should probably just go back to your house" she told him softly. Stiles looked over at her confused, wasn't she mad at him? Now she's trying to protect him? Emotional whip-lash, but that is who Chloe was… she would always worry about others' wellbeing over her own in bad situations. Stiles shook his head with a dejected smile and a small amount of fear still in his eyes

"No, your dad wanted me to escort you home. I let him down so I need to take what I've got coming to me" Stiles told her. She smiled up at him unsurely before stepping forward still holding his hand to open her front door. The light from inside blinded them for a millisecond before they saw her father watching them from the end of the hallway on the house phone. Both the teens gulped in fear as they slowly stepped inside to face their punishment. Waiting for her father's phone call to end felt like an eternity in anxious delay. Finally, he hung up the phone and turned to glare at them from the end of the hallway before walking down to them. Stiles tried to take a step back but Chloe's 'death-grip-o-fear' held him in place.

"I just got off the phone with the sheriff department…" He started off with. Stiles' heart sank, he was hoping he could lie around that, he might as well kiss Chloe goodbye cause there is no way he was going to be able to continue dating her after taking her to a dangerous crime scene.

"They told me that your friend Kira was kidnapped by the murderer and you helped save her" her father informed them of the apparent story the cops fed to him and they weren't going to argue those facts just yet. Chloe sent Stiles a nervous look quickly to make sure he wasn't going to bolt before letting go of his hand.

"Yeah, we were going over there to work on our homework with Scott and her when we saw her get taken." Chloe filled in for her father feeding the tweaked lie to cover their asses.

"We couldn't just wait for the police so we followed behind and… well you probably have heard the rest" Stiles trailed off while struggling to make eye contact with Mr. Turner.

"We just didn't want this to be a repeat of what happened to me, dad… no one deserves that" Chloe added on, pulling out the big guns to invoke sympathy so their punishment wouldn't be as severe. She watched her father closely as he let out a long calming breath.

"This is one of the few exceptions I will allow when it comes to breaking the curfew Chloe" he said while Chloe stared at him for a bit absorbing the fact that he was basically letting them off Scott-free. "Can I talk to you for a minute alone Stiles?" Mr. Turner then asked looking directly as Stiles and his heart stopped, he was about to have his legs broken in some back alley or bet buried in the backyard. "Chloe go to your room and get ready for bed, you can say goodbye to Stiles when we're done."

Chloe stepped in front of her boyfriend as protection before some of the ice from her father's eyes melted and gave her a nod to head up stairs. Chloe was frozen for a moment before slowly walking towards the stairs and sending Stiles apologetic and worried glances. Stiles sent her a fake smile and then followed her dad back to his office. _OH FUCK! I'm in his office… this cannot end well._ They both stepped into the office and Mr. Turner closed the double doors behind them.

"Why do the doors need to be closed?" asked Stiles getting nervous as various mobster movie scenes popped into his head. Mr. Turner chuckled before turning to him with a solid stare, _OH GOD! This is it, I'm toast!_


	47. First Final Destination

Mr. Turner chuckled before turning to him with a solid stare

"Because I know my daughter and she will sneak down here and try to listen in." was his easy response. Stiles nodded, concurring that Chloe would do something like that.

"So… why am I here? In your very nice, manly office… sir?" Stiles asked trying to hide his nerves but his rambling gave him away. Mr. Turner nodded knowingly and took a seat in his office chair that reminded Stiles of an evil villain.

"I wanted to talk to you about Chloe" He told the boy honestly, "You seem to always be there when I can't be, you protect her and you have come to the rescue more times than I probably care to know about…" Stiles stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room before him wondering what he was getting at so he could leave. "… So what I want to know, I guess is… what are your intentions with my daughter?" Stiles froze and stared at him wide-eyed. Mr. Turner laughed before leaning forward on his knees "Just say the first thing that comes to your mind Stiles, I know what type of kid you are and I know I can trust you; but I need to know how far and long you're willing to go to keep on saving her." Stiles just kept staring at him and blinking and Mr. Turner just stared back expectantly, waiting for an answer. _The only way I'm going to get out of here is if I tell him something… fuck it just tell him the truth._ Stiles swallowed to add moisture to his throat so he could speak and stood up straighter.

"Honestly?" Stiles asked to make sure Mr. Turner really wanted to know. He nodded patiently waiting the boys' answer that could make-or-break his relationship with his neighbor and his daughter for the rest of this boy's life. On the outside Michael Turner was patient, cool and collected but on the inside all he kept thinking was, _Oh god if this kid even implies sort of breaking her heart I will bury him in the backyard._ "Well, honestly Sir… I have always seen us in the future getting married and settling down somewhere while she did her own thing and I became a cop like my Dad." Stiles told him. _HOLY SHIT I just said that out loud for the first time ever! And to her father no doubt!?_

Michael Turner was unbelievably pleased with his answer, and now knowing the fact that someday his best friend was going to join his league of awesomeness made it all the better. He leaned back in his chair at the sheet bluntness of this kid who wanted to marry his daughter and they hadn't even graduated high school yet.

"Two things" he said to the boy who had immediately lost his confidence once again and was now basically shaking in his chucks. "One: that was a great god-damned answer." Stiles visibly relaxed at how close he gotten to severely pissing off his girlfriends' father and being banned from seeing his daughter. "Two: I don't want to hear of the rest of this conversation until after graduation, you got it?" Stiles' heart began beating out of his chest, ' _Did he just inadvertently tell me I had permission to keep dating his daughter and eventually marry her?! FUCK YES!_ ' Stiles tried to contain the smile as he asked his next question

"High school graduation or College?" Stiles asked. Mr. Turner gave him a solid glare before responding

"Whenever you think you'll get a 'yes' from both me and her" he told him. Stiles nodded jerkily then slowly started stepping away from the center of the room to edge towards the doors to leave. He was completely embarrassed now and wanted nothing more to do than just go home and celebrate his small victory in his room and also revel in his own shame and embarrassment that he just spilled his deepest most intimate thoughts about his girlfriend to her father.

"So… I'm just gonna go now" Stiles said stepping up to the double doors. Mr. Turner nodded and turned away from him in his office/evil-villain chair. Stiles then practically bolted from the room to fast walk down the hallway only to run into Chloe sneaking down the hallway. They saw each other and froze

"Did my Dad ban you from seeing me?" Chloe asked getting right to the point. Stiles smiled at her and shook his head 'no'. Chloe relaxed then walked over to him and hugged him in a warm embrace while he hugged her back.

Stiles was filled with adrenaline from his very eye-opening conversation that his dreams about being with Chloe forever were actually a possibility, that he pulled away to look down at her and when she looked up at him he grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Chloe was a little shocked at the sudden force Stiles was throwing himself at her but she wasn't gonna complain. This kiss was intense and made Chloe's knees go weak, she thought that was just a thing people said, but it was happening. She wrapped her arms around his neck to hold herself up as she pressed her body against his. Stiles let his hands travel from holding her face to her hips to pull her flush against him. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance and received it almost instantly. Their tongues collided and swirled around each other as their lips rolled and sucked against the other. They abruptly broke apart for air and Chloe looked into his eyes for a moment to see his eyes blazing while his pupils were dilated, he made her tremble every time he looked at her like this.

"I should probably walk you to the door then and say goodbye" she told him still trying to catch her breath. Stiles' eyes kept switching between her sparking eyes and plump, swollen lips.

"Yeah, I should go" He mumbled to her "-My and Scott's dad need my statement so… I should go, and uh… do that" as he nuzzled his face softly on the side of her neck. This action causing a small breathy moan to escape her lips. Stiles' hands traveled down from her hips to her ass where he let his hands stop and begin kneading as he kissed her neck. If Chloe's arms weren't around his neck she would've been some serious pile of goo in his hands right now, pressed against him she kind of was. She felt herself pour liquid into her underwear and the drumming started between her legs as her breathing escalated. She tried her best to stay balanced as she walked him the rest of the way down the hallway towards the front door still attached to him. When they finally reached it Stiles slammed her back against it and pushed his body roughly against hers emitting another gasp to escape from her. Her eyes were closed but she couldn't find the power within her to open them to check for her Dad. While still having some conscious thought, and not wanting to get caught intensely making out with her boyfriend after just barely getting out of trouble, she opened the front door and stepped out into the dark pulling Stiles with her to shut the door again behind her.

Again, once the door had closed Stiles pressed her up against it and ground himself against her creating the right kind of friction that they both needed. Chloe reached her leg up to wrap around his hip as he was still groping her ass and supporting her. Stiles understood the message she was sending and bent his knees a little and let her jump up slightly to wrap her other leg around his waist so she was being supported by her front door, Stiles' body pressed against hers, and her legs wrapped around him. She had a small excited smile and that light in her eyes that could literally make him do anything when she looked at him this way. They were both catching their breath as they looked at each other, marveling at how lucky and happy they were; and Stiles with the fact that one day he COULD marry this beautiful girl in his arms.

"I love you" Stiles told her gazing into her eyes. Chloe smiled and kissed him pulling him closer to her, causing him to push her harder against the door.

"I love you too" she whispered into his ear and it made a shiver run down his spine. Stiles felt his pants grow tighter and Chloe felt it too as it hit her right in the crotch of her blue jean shorts. Her breath caught as she felt Stiles bend his knees and bounce her up higher to adjust, while his hard on rubbed against her pounding and wet center. Chloe rocked her hips against his creating more friction and earning one of the greatest rewards ever, she heard Stiles let out a low moan of pleasure that was so erotic it made her just want to jump his bones right there on her front porch.

"Stiles" she said in a breathy voice as she ran her fingers through his hair. Stiles let out another moan as he used his hands on her ass to pull her to him again creating more electricity and friction.

"Stiles…" Chloe tried again "Stiles… we have to stop…" she lost her words as Stiles claimed her mouth and she didn't want to fight back.

"Or else what?" Stiles asked in a low, seductive voice she hadn't heard from him before and it made her tremble as well as get wet again.

"Or…" she said against his lips "or our first time will be on my front porch" she told him. Stiles sighed and pulled his lips away from hers to look at her, she was so perfect, and she had a good point.

"You're right…" Stiles said in his normal voice as he slowly let her down to stand on her own two feet. "This is not how our first time should be" he licked his lips and set her back on the ground. Chloe slid her hands down his chest looking disappointed.

"I hate being right all the time" she mumbled and Stiles smiled at her.

"I wouldn't say ALL the time" Chloe chuckled up at him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him back in to kiss her. This time it was sweet and actually ended after just one

"Goodnight, go to the station, and I will see you tomorrow" she told him, effectively ending their hot make-out session for the night. Stiles stepped away backwards smiling at her like an idiot.

"Goodnight" he said as he nearly fell off the stoop before walking awkwardly back to his house with a boner. Chloe smiled and watched him walk all the way back before turning back to her at his car door and waving. She laughed and waved back before going inside… _That idiot loves me, and I am in love with him_. She closed the front door behind her still smiling when she saw her dad at the top of the stairs.

"That was a rather long goodbye" he told her cocking an eyebrow at her.

"We had a lot to say" Chloe countered going up the stairs herself to go to her room.

"I like him, I can intimidate him and trust him…" Chloe looked at him, now it being her turn to cock a brow at him. "If you ever wanted to run away and get married to that weirdo you have my permission… don't tell your mother I told you that." Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes at him

"Dad, I don't plan on getting married for a long time so you have nothing to worry about" she assured him.

"Better not" He reaffirmed, chuckling at the thought of telling Stiles that he had to wait till graduation, _looks like it's gonna be college graduation bud_ he chuckled in his head. "Love you" he called across to her from his bed room door.

"Love you too" she said back as she closed her door to go to bed… today had been an interesting day.

The next morning Chloe woke up a little tired so she took a shower to wake up as well as make coffee downstairs before getting dressed back up in her room. It was actually really hot outside so she decided that loose-fitting, light-weight clothes were her best option for today. She put on her blue jean shorts and aqua, almost neon, strapless sports bra with a dark grey, loose tank top over the top. She put on her converse and heirloom + heather's necklaces before then braiding her damp hair off to one side. She quickly hopped over to the bathroom to brush her teeth and apply her usual small amount of makeup before grabbing her bag and heading downstairs to get her coffee and her and Stiles' breakfasts.

"Good morning and Happy Halloween" her dad told her smiling from the kitchen. Chloe smiled back tiredly before going to the coffee pot silently waking herself up for the day. Chloe didn't typically like coffee but she sometimes depended on it to get through a day. She slowly sipped it before she went into the cupboard to discover there was no box of pop tarts… she had forgotten she ate the last of them yesterday and didn't tell her dad, she was kind of distracted yesterday. Chloe began thinking about last night and blushed as she closed the cabinet before walking over to the bread to make toast.

"You're awfully quiet this morning? Anything to do with staying out past curfew?" her dad teased. Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled sarcastically glaring at him.

"…no…" she replied taking another sip of her steaming cup of liquid life. Her dad nodded knowingly and chuckled at her before walking out of the kitchen

"Can you pick up some more pop tarts tomorrow?" Chloe asked after him "Please?"

"Sure can" her father called after her heading up stairs to get dressed for work. Chloe smiled before grabbing the warm buttered toast

"Thank you, I'll see you later… love you!" she called up the stairs as she passed them on her way towards the front door where Stiles was no doubt waiting for her.

"Love you too… and honey?" her dad called down to her stopping her in her tracks. Chloe turned around to look up at him standing at the top of the landing.

"I know that there is a tradition around here for the high school kids to go and party and as much as I hate it… I will let you go tonight but you HAVE to be back by 11 or I will call Uncle John and get you and your boyfriend arrested" he told her winking down at her. Chloe just blinked up at him before cracking a smile up at him… she wasn't aware of this tradition but she was sure Stiles was and she was so happy her dad was giving her some length on her short leash.

"Thanks Dad… I'll see you at 11" she said chuckling before turning back around to leave.

"See you at 11" Chloe heard him confirm before she shut the door behind her. As she had predicted Stiles was already waiting for her in her driveway and she smiled at him as she walked over to the jeep. She opened the door and said

"Happy Halloween!" before hopping up to sit on the seat.

"Happy Halloween" Stiles confirmed before leaning over and kissing her good morning. She pulled away and smiled at him noticing dark circles under his eyes before sitting back in her seat and saying

"I ran out of pop tarts so I made up some toast if that's ok?" Stiles nodded while backing out of her driveway as she buckled her seatbelt. "I didn't know if you would've wanted jam on it or not so I just put butter on it." She added holding it out, Stiles seemed to be in thought as he didn't acknowledge what she said and just bent down and took a bite of toast. Chloe sensed something was up or he had just learned something since last night and him almost getting killed, she was trying not to remain mad at him but the whole excluding her thing mixed with the metal bat in an electrical-fight thing was really not sitting well with her. "Stiles… what happened?" she asked slowly trying to keep her cool. He looked over at her with a look in his eye that said he really wasn't excited about the news he was about to tell her.

"Scott called me this morning to tell me what happened in the room with him, Kira, and Barrow… and instead of answering my questions it just made more" he told her sending her worried glances while trying to keep his eyes on the road. Chloe took a cleansing breath before asking her next question

"What sort of questions?" not really wanting to know the answer. It was Stiles' turn to sigh as he prepared himself to tell his girlfriend what he had found out about Kira.

"Scott gave me the play-by-play of what went down but I'll give you the abridged version" he told her

"Thank you" Chloe commented really just wanting him to get to the point.

"Barrow knocked Scott away with a surge of electricity, which can temporarily knocks a ware-wolves' powers useless… then when Barrow went after Kira she seemed to "use" the electricity to zap him away and kill him… then just seem to like, I don't really know… absorb the power?" He then looked over at Chloe to send her worried looks and she sent them back.

"No human should be able to do that" Chloe deduced and Stiles nodded. "So then what the hell is Kira?" she asked. Stiles shook his head as the school came into view.

"I don't know but she is definitely not human" he concluded. Chloe chortled

"Join the club" she joked referring to the plethora of supernatural beings that seemed to inhabit Beacon Hills. They parked the car and Stiles finally looked over at her through his tired eyes and noticed the rather revealing tank top she was wearing and smiled before meeting her gaze again. Chloe blushed and smiled at him "What?" she asked tucking a lose piece of hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her braid.

"You just look absolutely perfect today" he said smiling at her. Chloe's smile grew and said between giggles.

"You're looking pretty handsome yourself today" she informed him in a flirty tone, trying to put aside the fact he still had tired looking eyes. Chloe knew his door was closed because he had told her, so why was he still so tired? Was he sleeping ok? or was it just the late night they had last night?

Stiles raised a cocky eyebrow at her before leaning over and kissing her. Chloe welcomed it openly and even deepened it by tickling her tongue across his lips asking for entrance. He greedily obliged and the two proceeded to have a steamy make-out session for all of about one minute before the first warning bell rang signaling they had about fifteen minutes to get to class. Stiles sighed and pulled away and watched as Chloe pulled away from him rolling her eyes and smirking before grabbing her bag and hopping out of his car. _I get to marry that insanely hot girl someday_ Stiles thought to himself as he smiled and hopped out of his jeep after her.

The two walked towards the school holding hands and trying to suppress their smiles. Chloe looked up and caught a glimpse of Allison and Isaac walking into the school and something seemed off about them, they both seemed to be in protective stances around each other like they were waiting for something to jump out at them. _Did something else happen last night besides Kira almost dying?_ Chloe wondered as she turned towards her boyfriend

"Hey, I'm gonna go catch up with Allison and see if she and Isaac were filled in on what happened last night" she informed him as she began to walk away and slipping out of his hand. Stiles drew his eyebrows together in confusion but saw the slightly worried look in his girlfriends' eyes and knew something was wrong.

"I'm pretty sure Lydia or Scott would've filled her and Isaac in…" Stiles said causing her to stop and Stiles to regain a hold on her hand.

"I know but… I just saw them and they both looked a little wigged out and I think something else happened last night and I want to go check on her- them, I want to check on both of them" Chloe stumbled over her words. She was more concerned about her friend than Isaac whom she had very little interaction with since she'd moved here; but she was still going to be concerned about his wellbeing _a little_ because she knew Allison had a thing with him. Stiles looked up at the school with his brows no longer curious but worried as well.

"Okay yeah, go check on Allison… I wanted to find Scott and work out some sort of plan on what to do about Kira". Chloe nodded but as soon as she tried to walk away she was stopped by Stiles' hold still on her hand. She looked back at him with a confused smile at his playfulness

"Can I help you Mr. Stilinski?" she asked.

"Nah…" he told her in a sarcastic tone before pulling her in for a kiss. Chloe smiled into it as she returned the kiss with as much playfulness as he was. Stiles' hands then slid from her waist to the tank top sleeve holes and decided to venture inside. Stiles' cool hands on her skin caused a giggle to erupt from Chloe and almost disrupt their kiss. She pulled away from him successfully this time and smiled at him like an idiot walking away backwards "See you in class" she called behind her as she turned away. _He was being rather touchy-feely today… him not letting me walk away? I know he was just being playful but for a moment his eyes looked pleading, like almost scared? I'm just seeing things, I need to calm down, Stiles is fine. There are more important things to worry about at the moment._

Chloe walked into the school now focusing on finding her friend and checking to see if she was ok. She checked Allison's locker first but no luck. The second warning bell rang signaling that there were five minutes to get to her class, Chloe gave up her search for her friend for now and went to her locker before going to class. She joined Scott and Stiles in the class room right before coach started lecturing so she couldn't ask what their hair-brained idea was to help out Kira for whatever she was. Stiles did turn around to her at one point and gave her a questioning look, no doubt about her quest to find Allison and Isaac, to which she sadly shook her head 'no'. Stiles pursed his lips nodding in understanding and was about to tell her something when the coach yelled at him to turn around

"Flirt with your girlfriend later Stilinski". Stiles turned back around and sunk in his chair as quiet chuckles and snickers were heard coming from their classmates. Chloe rolled her eyes and tried to hold back her smile as she blushed and put her head down so her face was somewhat shielded.

She glanced over at Scott who was giving both of them a knowing smile and Chloe rolled her eyes at him while blushing more. She heard Scott snort at her and she looked back up at him and glared while he shook his head at her, Chloe remembered Stiles' mission to talk to Scott about Kira so she lost all playfulness in her face as looked at him. Scott caught her look and looked back her with raised eyebrows. Chloe mouthed 'Kira?' to him and his demeanor changed. His shoulder slumped and his eyes downcast as he shook his head 'no' as well. Chloe nodded and turned back to coach's economics lecture which was boring as hell. Class finally ended and Chloe grabbed her stuff before turning back to the boys only to find one of them already gone.

"Where'd Stiles go?" she asked Scott who shrugged his shoulders at her.

"I don't know, He came to me this morning and told me that until we know what Kira was we shouldn't talk to her because she could be dangerous like the Kanima was…" Scott said with a melancholy tone. Chloe nodded, Stiles had a point, she had heard about the Kanima and what it had done but she could tell Kira was different.

"Well, I don't really know a lot about how to go about discovering how dangerous a new creature is unless it kidnaps you but…" Scott shot her a look and Chloe gave him a level one back, she was trying to lighten the mood, and Scott knew that, but he still took her kidnapping very seriously and it still weighed on his shoulders. Chloe put a hand on his shoulders and gave him a reassuring smile. "-But I really don't think Kira knows what she is either. Isn't she already alone? I mean she was just starting to make a friend with you Scott, and now you're going to steer clear of her just because she's supernaturally different?" She gave Scott a level look and he looked down at his feet. "From what Stiles' has told me, when you went through 'the change' you felt alone but you had people who helped you along the way, and look where you are now?! An Alpha. Kira is alone in this and I think you owe it to that cute new girl to stick around and help her out… whether it's with friendship or the supernatural" she told him giving him her two-cents.

"But Stiles has a point Chloe, what if she is dangerous? What if she turns out like Jackson?" Scott asked voicing his concerns. Chloe rolled her eyes at him and took her hand off his shoulder as she led him out of the classroom into the busy hallway towards their lockers.

"Don't listen to Stiles… Yes, he has a point, but he is also an idiot" she said causing a smile to appear on Scott's face. "This is your chance to help out someone who needs it, even if she does end up being hella dangerous… I would rather have her on my side and be my friend than angry at me because I abandoned her when she needed me most." Chloe finished making her point and smiling up a Scott who returned the gesture. "Go get her tiger" she told him and he walked away smiling. She too walked to her locker smiling before grabbing her books for her next class. On her way there she didn't see Allison or Isaac as she passed her locker again and Chloe sighed _I'll probably catch her at lunch_ Chloe thought to herself as she proceeded to her classes for the rest of the day.

 ***as I always say... 'True love never dies!'***


	48. First Allowance

Lunch time came and Chloe walked with a purpose towards the cafeteria where she saw Stiles and Lydia waiting for her at a table. Chloe was disappointed she didn't see Allison there but she was balanced out with giddiness that Scott wasn't there, probably out finding Kira and talking to her. She smiled as she paid for her lunch and the lunch attendant told her that her funds were low and she needed more money or she wouldn't have enough to pay for a lunch for tomorrow, _add it to my list._ Chloe sighed in resentment and walked away towards where she saw Stiles and Lydia most likely hatching a plan. She set her tray down on the table and started her mini rant.

"I can't believe this school! I mean a kid doesn't have quite enough money to pay for lunch and they won't feed them?! Like what the hell?! Isn't there some law against that or something?!" she said angrily plopping down next to Stiles and picking up a fork from her tray to poke at her food.

She heard a snort of laughter and Chloe looked up to see Lydia looking at her with her brow raised in a sophisticated style judging her while Stiles was gazing at her with warm eyes.

"I was going to ask how your day had been so far but I can obviously tell how that conversation would go…" Chloe rolled her eyes at him and Lydia's stare.

"Yeah, I couldn't find Allison or Isaac all day either" she admitted what was really troubling her. Stiles nodded and Lydia sat up straighter.

"You mean she didn't call you?" Lydia asked her in disbelief. Both Stiles and Chloe whipped their heads up to look at her.

"No… should she have? Did something happen?" Chloe asked now basically confirming her fears from this morning. Lydia glanced around before leaning forward

"Mr. Argent caught her and Isaac in her room about to hook up…" Chloe let out a breath with Stiles and leaned back. _OH! Ok, they were just hooking up, I thought something dangerous or supernatural was happening… You go Allison!_

"Don't tease us like that Lydia, we thought she was in danger or something" Stiles said giving her and incredulous look and placing a hand on his chest in exacerbation. Lydia glared at him then directed her gaze to Chloe

"I wasn't finished… anyway, while Allison and her dad were arguing in the next room last night, right after we had called them, Isaac was attacked." Lydia stated causing Stiles to whip his head up a second time while Chloe's eyes grew in worry.

"Attacked by what? Mr. Argent?" Chloe asked urging Lydia to just spit it out. Lydia shook her head and gave her a grave look causing Chloe's stomach to drop. She lost her appetite and pushed her 'last afforded lunch' away.

"No, apparently from what Allison said the door flew shut and she only heard Isaac scuffling with something. Then when they could open the doors Isaac was on the ground in an almost catatonic state and ice-cold." Chloe dropped her gaze to her lunch tray in thought wondering what the hell could've done that to a ware-wolf.

"What the hell could've done something like that?" asked Stiles verbalizing her thoughts. Lydia sighed and Chloe could feel the anxiety rolling off her words.

"Isaac said that there were five of them, and they literally came out of nowhere. He said they wore all black and wore masks, their eyes were glowing a yellow-green light like a firefly and that they came out of the shadows to attack him." Lydia finished leaning back into her perfect posture.

"But they didn't kill him?" Chloe asked concerned as to what the hell was going on "Why?"

"Something that powerful, just came out of the shadows and attacked him but left him alive?... they must me looking for something"

"-or someone" Lydia finished. Chloe let out a shaky breath where Stiles grabbed her hand under the table in comfort, she squeezed back. She took a deep cleansing breath and nodded, Mr. Argent had been with her down in the pit after they had been taken for sacrifices… she didn't know him that well but felt a sense of comradery with him.

"Well we don't know that for sure, these supposed black shadow people could be looking for anything or anyone." Stiles offered knowing what Chloe was thinking, she looked at him with a worried glance before Lydia spoke up again.

"Well… we know who everyone's favorite target has been lately…?" she too offered and Stiles dropped Chloe's hand.

"Kira? You think there after her? But… we don't know that and they could be after anyone or thing, who do we protect? We can't make everyone start wearing bulletproof vests and submit to be under constant surveillance" Stiles argued.

"Better safe than sorry" Lydia said before getting up to leave "On a brighter note, Danny is throwing a black-light party tonight, hope to see you love birds there" she winked and then left them both to sit there to absorb the information that had just been served to them.

"…well we should probably find Kira then, and then Allison so we can keep them safe" Stiles offered slowly admitting his defeat. Chloe sighed and started to eat her lunch again slowly before remembering just how safe each person most likely was right now.

"Mr. Argent is a skilled and trained hunter, if anything he is the safest of all of us with his enormous arsenal he's got in his house…" Stiles nodded and a small smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth, breaking up the serious/worried face he was wearing.

"Very true…" Stiles confirmed. Chloe nodded then bit her lip as she played with her green beans.

"And Kira is in very capable hands of protection so why don't we just all go to the party and keep an eye on everyone all at once while also having a good time?" she asked him smiling to herself.

"What do you mean Kira is in capable hands?" Stiles asked her, not falling for her deflection.

"I talked to Scott earlier and got him to go talk to Kira to see if she is ok… they obviously like each other and-" Chloe was cut off by Stiles turning around in his seat to fully face her.

"Seriously?!... We agreed that until we know how dangerous she was, there would be no contact with her! I know Scott likes her but if you haven't noticed Scott's choices in females always lead to trouble! I'm just trying to save his butt this time" Stiles finished. Chloe screwed her eyebrows together and gave him a hard look.

"I think you have it backwards Stilinski, dating him because he is supernatural brought trouble to their relationship… Allison didn't always know she was a hunter until Scott drove her too it. This time Scott is going with someone who could be more like him. He has us, his pack to support him and Kira is alone in all of this… cut her a break, she's got a lot on her plate with the whole supernatural happenings and liking a boy who is involved with the weird and hairy" she finished.

Stiles huffed at her trying to hold her gaze before rolling his eyes and looking away mumbling a 'whatever'. Chloe smiled in victory and scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder trying to comfort him into not being mad at her anymore. Yes, she had sort of gone behind his back but he had to see her good intentions behind it?

"So will you go to the black-light party with me tonight so we can keep an eye on everyone? It could be our second date?" she asked him softly. Stiles huffed before turning towards her causing her to sit up and look at him.

"So… are you saying dating someone who is tied up in the supernatural, like me, is hard? Like are you trying to defend Kira or-" Chloe rolled her eyes and cut him off

"No that is not what I'm saying, I'm saying being a human and liking someone who comes with a lot of dangerous supernatural baggage is no easy task. Scott and Allison both had too much baggage that counteracted each other's and that's why they didn't work. Kira is more like him in a sense, I mean we don't know much about it but their circumstances are more similar and I think they have a chance… That's why we have a chance. Yes, it's hard and messy a lot of the time but I don't regret a damn thing." Chloe finished, summing up her point and clearing up Stiles' obvious insecurities that he was voicing.

 _Wow, I never thought about it like that before…she has a point. But GOD she sure as hell scared me with that shit for a moment or two. I thought she was saying she thought we weren't gonna work out or something and my heart almost broke! She is so smart and beautiful and amazing… it's like she can read my freaking mind sometimes. I love her so much that I don't even care she undermined my plan with Scott._ Stiles smiled down at her

"Good" he told her before leaning down and stealing a kiss which she smiled into "-cause I gotta say you scared me for a minute there babe" he said before returning to her lips. Chloe giggled against his and he vaguely heard her murmur a 'sorry babe' before he pulled away to continue smiling at her, _things are good here, with her, and I really hope they're always like that._

"So will you answer my question then? About the party?" she asked him while eating some of the vegetables off of her tray. Stiles smiled and nodded his head

"Not an ideal date choice but I can get behind it" he said confirming their plans.

"Not ideal? We're doing something legal this time, how is that not ideal?" she asked him playfully. Stiles chuckled at her

"Well, first of all: you have seen how the both of us dance… no one is safe" Chloe laughed in agreement before putting another spoonful of veggies in her mouth. "-Second, we're gonna be on the job the whole time watching out for everyone" he told her pointing out the flaws of their 'date'.

"But we'll all be looking out for every one of us so… if we took a break to go dance on to aforementioned dangerous dance floor… I don't think the results would be catastrophic" she said leaning closer and brushing her nose against his teasing a kiss.

"What about your curfew? Won't your dad be pissed?" Stiles asked trying to sneak some kisses but Chloe was too quick for him, her playfulness was cute but her teasing was driving him crazy. Chloe leaned in closer to whisper in his ear

"My dad made an exception for tonight, my curfew is eleven pm" she informed him as she started pressing light kisses on his jaw and down his neck. Stiles let out a deep moan that made Chloe smile as she felt Stiles' hands move up to her shirt again and begin to explore inside through the low cut sides. "Is that a yes then for our date?" Chloe asked in a sultry whisper.

"Uh…yeah, yes" Stiles informed her as he too began brushing kisses across her collarbone and shoulder. Chloe let out a slight giggle as Stiles' soft touch tickled her skin as goosebumps formed across her back. Their steamy hook-up was again cut short by the bell signaling lunch was over. Chloe pulled back with a smile and saw the bewildered look in Stiles' eyes as well as the dopey grin on his face.

"I've gotta get to class but I'll see you later" she said finally pecking his lips before getting up and walking away to dispose of her half eaten lunch.

Stiles sat there for a bit to calm his heart rate down as well as get his blood flow working properly as he watched her walk away with her long legs and beautiful hair that shined even when the sky was cloudy. Stiles knew he had it bad for this girl and at this moment in time he was ok with it. The rest of the day was a long procession of classes and homework assigned.

When the final bell rang it couldn't have been soon enough for Chloe as she rushed towards her locker to grab her back pack and few things she needed for her homework before walking over to Stiles' and Scott's lockers to see her boyfriend waiting for her. She smiled at him before walking up and he wrapped his arm around her guiding her out of the school. They hopped in the jeep and Stiles started to back out when Chloe asked

"So does everyone know the plan for the party tonight?"

"Yeah I sent out a mass text and everyone can go" Stiles confirmed.

"Even Allison?" Chloe asked in disbelief and hope.

"Yup, do you have homework?" Stiles asked her glancing across the cab at her.

"Only a History packet, I finished everything else in my study hall" she told him. Stiles nodded jerkily

"Cool-cool, I have some too… did you like, wanna work on it together before the party?" Chloe smiles at his adorable shyness.

"Sure, your place or mine?" she asked as she began wondering why he was acting so nervous.

"Let's go to mine, if I see that bed of yours there will be no work getting done" he told her and Chloe let out a laugh knowing he was referring to the 'special' relationship he had with her comfortable bed. _And if both of us were on it there would definitely be no work getting done,_ she thought to herself as that part of her mind began to slip into the gutter.

Chloe chuckled to herself as Stiles pulled into his driveway and turned off the car. Chloe glanced over at him and her heart started to pound as all sorts of dirty thoughts came into her mind about mauling his face and ripping his clothes off right here and now. _OMG STOP! Focus, you have more important things to do, like worry about everyone at the parties' safety and worrying about Allison and your boyfriend who is looking at you right now with that look that makes me get wet- NO! STOP! GOD I am such a slut._ Chloe caught Stiles' gaze and smiled bashfully at him as she then looked away and grabbed her backpack and hopped out of his jeep.

Stiles followed suit while his mind was also going to dirty places. He unlocked the front door and let them both in, while he re-locked the door and kicked his shoes off as Chloe was already going up the stairs with her back pack towards his room. _Am I going to be able to control my thoughts while in there? Oh God this can only end horribly_ Stiles thought to himself as he caught sight of her exposing shirt and saw her strapless sports bra.

Stiles was soon to follow her up the steps to his room, upon entering he saw that she sat at his desk and was using her laptop _Good, nothing uncontrollably sexy about that… I can work with this._ Stiles then set down his bag and sat on his bed as he then began working on his online pre-calculous homework and trying to ignore his girlfriends' distracting presence. _This was either going to be extremely sexual-tension filled or boring as hell, depending which of the things in front of me wins over my attention the most: my homework or my girlfriend._

 ***I thought that 50 was a good number to rev up the story line to follow cannon… we all know where this is heading so hold on…***


	49. First Time

***Shout out to Dylan O'Brien for the Title inspiration! Love that movie! Also thought we could get some cute stuff in before shit gets real. So enjoy this RATED M chapter!***

Chloe was researching for her history assignment on the protestant revolution, she was doing well until a smell reached her nose that caused her stop. Old Spice and pine, it distracted her to no end. She pushed passed it successfully for a while since she was used to how Stiles smelled but soon it became overpowering. She looked behind her to see if he was standing behind her or something, but he wasn't… he was still sitting on his bed working adamantly on his math homework, unlike her. She took a deep breath and faced forward again trying to shake off her sexual tension as she was close to finishing her packet. By the last question Chloe couldn't think anymore, his scent was overpowering and causing her body to react in ways she wasn't willingly wanting to permit quite yet. Her underwear was wet and a dull throbbing was beginning between her legs while her heart rate was pounding in her ears. She felt flushed and hot and needed Stiles Stilinski to look up at her and see how much she needed him right now.

She looked over at him for a few moments deliberating on whether or not she should go over there, _He is working and doing his shit unlike me, I shouldn't disturb him for something as stupid as making out with me…_ Chloe watched him figure out a rather tough looking problem as his forehead creased slightly in concentration, his long fingers fiddled with his pencil tapping it on the paper, and bit his lip… she lost it, _Nope! I need this, I want to have sex with this man! Right now! His penis! My vagina! Joined in a throbbing and pumping experience! NOW!_ Chloe stood up from the desk and pushing the chair away causing Stiles to look up at her

"Are you done yet?" she asked him sounding breathy. Stiles screwed his brows together and looked back down at his homework, he had like five problems left.

"Almost, I've only got like"- Chloe stepped forward and pulled his notebook and laptop away and placed them on the desk behind her.

"Well you're done now" she corrected him. Stiles was about to protest when Chloe then straddled his waist that was sitting on the edge of the bed and kissed him. This kiss was so passionate that Stiles could read her mind and knew what she wanted, and it was exactly what he had been wanting all day. Stiles forgot his argument and wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her to him. Chloe pulled away for air but continued to press butterfly kisses down his face and the side of his neck hungrily.

"Damn Chloe… Horney much?" he asked her out of breath and bewilderment that this was happening. Chloe straightened up to look at him

"You have no idea" she then reclaimed his lips and Stiles was shocked but did not argue as he laid back on the bed so Chloe was on top of him. Their tongues intertwined and danced in each other's mouths as their lips smashed together trying to drink in as much of the other as they could. Chloe pulled away first and sat up straight and ripped her tank top off because she was getting too hot. Stiles didn't need to be told twice as he sat up as well and began to take his own shirt off as well, Chloe wasn't pleased with his speed and helped him rip it off his body. As soon as his face was in sight she reclaimed his lips and Stiles threw his shirt away somewhere across his room.

Chloe pressed herself as close as she could get to Stiles, arching her back and placing both of her hands on either side of his face. Stiles pulled away for air but kissed down her jaw to her neck where he left playful bite marks on her skin lightly. Chloe giggled and let her hands roam into his hair and slightly tug on it to encourage him to keep going. Stiles' hands were exploring her exposed skin and came to the bottom of her bra and his fingers accidently slipped underneath it, but it was a happy mistake and he just went with it since Chloe wasn't stopping him.

Chloe couldn't have stopped him even if she wanted too, her breath was gone and she couldn't speak. The only sounds that came out of her mouth was her panting breaths. Stiles' kisses reached the base of her neck and collarbone while his hands were inside her bra on her back. She felt like she was on fire with the burning trail left behind from his touch; but she didn't want him to stop since the pounding wet mess in her shorts was now intensifying. Her chest now rising and falling in anticipation. She arched her back into him again as she let her head fall back and to the side just loving the sensation of everything he was making her feel.

Stiles took the hint that he was doing good and decided to just go for it and using both of his hands he pushed her elastic strapless sports bra over her chest causing her arms to go up. Stiles looked up at her and she smiled down at him as he slowly pulled her bra off her. About half-way Chloe was impatient and ripped it off, her breasts completely exposed which emitted a huge smile from Stiles, _I can't believe this is happening right now. Holy shit! The girl of my dreams, literally, is happy to be with me; she wants to have sex with me… who in heaven owes me a favor?! Whoever you are THANKYOU!_ He wrapped his arms around her and laid them down diagonally on the bed so Chloe's head was now on the pillows and giggling at Stile's giddiness. Stiles' absorbed the harmonious sound of her laugh as he let his hands fully explore her bare chest for the first time. His hand cupped and squeezed as he nuzzled his face against the soft skin pressing soft kisses across them.

Chloe was smiling at his fascination with her Mamery glands while she ran her hands through his hair and down his neck. She then adjusted her legs so Stiles was no laying in between them as she then latched her legs around his waist only to be met by his hard on. Chloe bit her lip as Stiles kissed lower and lower down her chest that was moving due to her panting. His hands still roaming her body as they slid down her torso slowly with him and his kisses.

"Stiles…" Chloe let out a breathy whine as she rolled her hips against his to show him what she wanted. Stiles looked up at her with his mouth hanging open letting out a shaky breath as she kept adding pressure and warmth to the exact spots that were slowly killing him. Chloe grabbed his face and pulled him back up to her and kissed him passionately as she hugged her body against him, wanting to be closer to him than she was, already pressed against him.

Stiles felt her breasts and hardened nipples rub against his chest and it was honestly so freaking awesome that he could've died right there. This was amazing, she was amazing, _and she wants to have sex, with me, like now… this is amazing!_ Stiles let his tongue slip into her mouth and he felt her hands slide down his body to his hips where her legs previously were but had since moved. She played with the top of his jeans and slowly came around to the front. Her hands were shanking but she kept kissing him as she began to undo his top button. Stiles was fine until she pulled down his zipper and he froze, he slowly pulled away from their kiss to look at her.

Chloe stopped what she was doing the moment she felt Stiles freeze and pull away from her. _Oh God what did I do? Did I go too far? Does he not want to do this? Am I pushing him? Is he not ready? Am I ready? I messed up, fuck I messed this up so bad. Things are going to be so awkward now and they were so perfect before…_

"Are you sure you want this? Because I can wait?" Stiles asked her and her previous insecurities were laid to rest. _God, he was so perfect._ Chloe bit her lip and nodded as she then continued with her task of taking his pants off. Stiles helped out by kicking them off and exposing his comic book text 'boom' 'pow' boxers. Chloe smiled at them while Stiles blushed before he crashed his lips against hers' and began fumbling with opening her shorts. He finally got the button and zipper then sat up and watched her arch her back to help him pull them over her butt and off of her legs. Chloe was holding back her giggles as best as she could as she watched Stiles pull her shorts off. With the failing light from the sunset shining through the window she could see the defined shadows from his muscles on his arms, chest, torso, and back as he playfully whipped her shorts off her feet and across the room. He looked back down at her and saw her smiling up at him wearing only her underwear.

Stiles laid on top of her and captured her lips which she eagerly returned. In the midst of this Stiles wrapped one arm under her waist and then let one shaky hand travel down to the waist line of her underwear toying with it before he would pull it off.

Between Chloe's legs was completely soaked and the pounding that was now reverberating from her vaginal canal to her chest. Chloe had never felt anything this strong before, her shower head was no longer going to be able to do the job or even touch how she was feeling right now with Stiles. He looked up to Chloe's face to see her angelic face looking as if she was experiencing the greatest thing in existence while her chest pumped up and down with her labored breaths. She was turning him on so much that his dick was literally quivering in excitement. Stiles' could've came right there but just barely stopped himself. He then began pulling at her underwear to pull it off, he was done waiting.

"Stiles wait" Chloe cried out and he stopped everything and looked up at her nervous that he had done something wrong. "Do you have one?... like a condom?" she asked and it suddenly hit him that That was necessary in order to do what he wanted with her. He remembered buying them a while ago while she was at cross-country practice and he put them…

"In My Desk!" he cried out as he stumbled off of her and awkwardly over to his desk to find the condoms. Chloe was relieved that he had some and sat up on the bed watching him fumble around in his boxers looking in every drawer until he found the small box and held it up in victory then turned and looked at her smiling "I found them!" he said proud of himself. Chloe giggled and nodded

"Good, now get over here Stilinski" she said giving him 'bedroom' eyes between her giggles of nerves. Stiles stumbled back to the bed and jumped over her to bounce on it excitedly and Chloe sat up fully on the bed to watch his shaking hands fumble with opening the box. "Can I help?" she said slowly reaching over to open the box and take a condom out. Stiles pursed his lips and sighed trying to calm himself down

"Thanks" he said looking over at her meaningfully.

"Anytime" Chloe told him smiling. The two teens then reached behind them and pulled the covers back so they could get underneath them. Chloe then looked over at Stiles

"So, um… are you as nervous as I am?" she asked while handing him the condom. Stiles let out another breath, this time in relief.

"Yeah" he told her taking the condom from her. Chloe smiled at him and he smiled back as he then went to work on pulling his boxers off and putting the condom on.

"But you do want to do this right?" he asked her before he started putting the rubber on his penis. He looked over at her and she nodded while blushing and smiling

"Yeah, I really do" she confirmed. Stiles nodded and proceeded to roll the condom onto his still twitching dick.

"So how do we want to do this? Like do you want me to be… or, or you could be on…" Stiles was stumbling over his words but Chloe found it comforting that he was nervous too.

"How about for now, you go on top, then later we can get into the trickier shit" she told him trying to lighten the mood which worked since he chortled and nodded in agreement.

Each teen took a deep breath and looked into each other's eyes trying to reassure the other that this was good. Slowly Stiles scooted closer so he could just kiss her tenderly which she needed to calm her nerves and appreciated him going slow. When she felt ready, she deepened the kiss by tickling her tongue across his lips until he allowed entrance. The two made out intensely and those rushes of hormones came back as Stiles rolled on top and Chloe wrapped her legs around his. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck to keep kissing him when she felt his condom clad penis rub against her inner thigh. It was teasing her as she felt herself get wet again and the dull pounding begin again that caused her breathing to become labored. Stiles then stiffened up and supported himself up on his elbows and knees and Chloe knew what was about to happen and bit her lip to keep it from quivering from nerves.

"Chloe?" she heard Stiles ask in a soft tone as he looked down at her.

"Yeah?" she answered wondering why he was stopping.

"Can you… can you um… can you help me?" Chloe smiled at him and his honestly in not being able to find where he was supposed to go. Chloe reached a hand down and found his impressively rock solid penis. She gently held it and guided it towards her opening that was definitely ready and waiting for take-off. "Is that it?" he asked sounding nervous. Chloe nodded and let go of her hold on him to let it trail up his side.

"I love you" she said softly.

"I love you too" he reaffirmed their feelings for each other before ducked his head down slightly and arched his back allowing himself to slowly slide inside of her. Chloe let out a gasp and held her breath for a moment as she felt her insides adjust and stretch around him and his size. It didn't hurt too-bad, she wasn't in pain or anything it was just a new feeling she hadn't felt before.

"Are you ok?" Stiles asked her. She looked up at him and saw sincere concern and nervousness. Chloe simply nodded her head at him and settled her head on the pillow. Stiles nodded as well "tell me if you ever want to stop and I will seriously try… but no guarantees" he told her trying to lighten the mood. Chloe couldn't help but let out a loud and contagious laugh. She knew he cared for her and he was being so patient with her…

"I love you so much" she said between her giggles. Stiles smiled and leant down and kissed her while he slowly pulled out of her trailing his lips across hers. Chloe broke the kiss to look up at him and nod before he then slowly pushed into her again maintaining eye contact. She was still adjusting to him but it actually felt good and let him continue his slow thrusting while the drumming that was her vaginal opening was enjoying actually having something to work around. He got about three more pumps in when it started to feel better for her, it felt good but also not exciting like she had thought. It's almost like he wasn't hitting a certain spot that she could feel that was still giving off the dull, untouched ache.

"Can you… try angling it down more?" she asked. Stiles eagerly nodded and then ducked his head down as he supported himself up higher on his hands while his elbows were still bent slightly. Stiles continued his slow gate as he tried angling himself lower for her but he still wasn't changing the feeling and it still felt a little weird. Chloe was wondering why she wasn't feeling as great as she was during their foreplay when suddenly there was a vibration. Stiles must have heard it too because he stopped moving to listen for it again. The buzzing continued because it was a phone call. Stiles let out a whine and dropped his head down in misery as Chloe let out a small giggle.

"Why me? Why now?" Stiles complained into her chest and Chloe couldn't help but let loose her laughter at their situation. Stiles picked his head up and glared at her "how is this funny?" he asked her incredulously. Chloe continued giggling

"I have bad luck with firsts, plus we are always interrupted during our make-out sessions so it was bound to happen during sex Stiles" she explained through her giggles at their awkward situation. Stiles tried biting back his laughter and keep a straight face but seeing Chloe laugh and cover her face with her hands only made him lose the battle faster. Stiles dropped his head down to her chest below him and laughed with her as both of them couldn't control themselves. The buzzing persisted and finally Chloe gained enough composure to run her fingers through Stiles' messy hair and ask

"Are you gonna get that?" Stiles picked his head up and looked at her with his grin still in place.

"Fine" he said as he slowly pulled out of her then moved over her to grab his boxer shorts and discard the used condom. Then Stiles went searching amongst the pile of strewn about clothes on his floor trying to find the source of the mysterious buzzing noise. He soon came upon his pants and saw the light of his phone in his pocket shining out. He pulled his phone out and saw that Scott was calling

"Seriously Scott!?" he cried out before answering causing Chloe to laugh behind him.

"What?!" Stiles yelled answering the phone. While he was talking with his best friend, Chloe reached over and retrieved her panties from the floor. They weren't the freshest feeling in the world but they were her only option. She then picked up her elastic cotton sports bra and put it on before standing up from the bed to try and find where Stiles had thrown her shorts.

She found that he was in fact standing on them on his floor and she smiled as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She loved him that was for sure, and she had just lost her virginity to him. _Ha-Ha! No evil deities or what have you can kidnap me because I'm a virgin! I am safe!_ That fact was only a bonus but still she smiled to herself as she thought of how he respected her and listened to her body as well as her words. It was perfect, nothing over the top, it was just them alone in a comfortable environment. She felt safe, and loved, and in-love… she wanted to spend the rest of her life on this high. Sure, it wasn't as intense or as fulfilling as it was in the movies but whatever… they'd get there.

"Seriously?" Stiles sighed but then felt Chloe hug him from behind and he smiled and placed his hand over hers interlocking their fingers on his bare chest. "Fine, meet me at the station in twenty minutes" he told Scott before he hung up the phone.

"What did Scott need so desperately?" Chloe asked still with a hint of a giggle in her voice. Stiles rolled his eyes before turning around in her arms and wrapping his own around her frame.

"Kira apparently has some 'nude' pictures on her phone that she doesn't want anyone seeing and it is currently locked up in evidence at the station… Scott wants me to help him break in and delete those pictures off her phone for her" Stiles said rolling his eyes. "Did I not say she would be trouble?!" Chloe chuckled and leaned up and kissed his cheek

"He obviously likes her and wants to help her out, and if they were just nudes a girl wouldn't freak out as much so it's obviously something more important, or worse than that… Scott knows what he's doing so why don't you stop being such a worry-wort and go help your best friend get the girl" Chloe said this time landing a kiss on his lips. Stiles pulled away to look at her cheekily

"How would you know how a girl would act about 'nudes' on her phone?" Chloe shrugged and smiled mischievously. "Hey babe can I borrow your phone for a second?" Stiles asked letting go of her and turning to look for her phone.

"NO!" she cried giggling as she dove for the desk and grabbed her phone before Stiles could grab it. She ducked out of his arms and ran over to jump on his bed and turned around and held it out behind her away from him. Stiles smiled and then tackled her on the bed causing a fit of laughter and scream to emit from Chloe. Stiles landed on top of her and tried getting at her phone playfully. Finally, he leaned down and snuck a passionate kiss from her. Instead of fighting it she welcomed him and soon let Stiles pry the phone out of her fingers and drop it on the nightstand.

"Who needs pictures when I've got the real thing right here" he mumbled into her ear as he then began kissing down her neck and tickling her sides with his hands causing her to giggle and squirm beneath him. Stiles picked his head up with a lazy grin before leaning down and kissing her before pushing himself up and went over to his desk to pull out I.D. cards for the police station. "Come on, we gotta go meet Scott and Kira at the Station" he told her finding his pants and shrugging them on. Chloe groaned but got up and grabbed her blue jean shorts off the floor and put them on. Then began searching for her tank top after she found her discarded shoes and put them on before grabbing her phone.

"Stiles have you seen my top?" she asked turning around to see Stiles pick it up and toss it to her "Thanks" she said sending him a smile. Stiles smiled back and then look away but she saw his cheeks red. Chloe blushed as well as she began to put her tank top on over her shirt she heard him say

"Here, you might want to also borrow a sweatshirt it's a little chilly out now" he told her holding out a sweatshirt of his. She smiled up at him again and took it thankfully

"Thanks babe" she said and stood up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss. Stiles smiled back down to her before they both headed for the door and walked out into the brisk night air where Chloe was thankful that her boyfriend gave her a sweatshirt. They both quickly hopped in the jeep and began driving towards the sheriff's station when Chloe leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder and Stiles put his arm around her shoulders that were wrapped in his sweatshirt.

"So um…how was that… for you?" Stiles asked randomly but it had been secretly bothering him the whole time. Chloe smiled and looked up at him

"Well I don't have much to compare it to, but for our first time I think we did pretty good" Chloe told him and it made Stiles nod in agreement and smile a little as he continued to drive to his father's place of work. Both teens tried to hide their blushing in the darkness remembering their previous engagement as they drove in a semi-comfortable silence to the station.

 ***really wanted to give a feeling of real-ness to losing your virginity, hope I did well? Let me know, or not… idc***


	50. First Party

Stiles pulled into the alley way and were both waiting on Scott and Kira when Chloe turned to him

"Won't it be like really dangerous if you're in there? I mean like the Sheriff's son broke into the station while said Sheriff is under observation?" she asked him worried for her Uncle John. Stiles stared out of the front window for a bit before saying

"That's why I'll be waiting in the car with my girlfriend while those two idiots break in… I can't cost my dad his job" he told her and Chloe rolled her eyes and snorted at him as they saw a familiar headlight pull up from Scott's motor bike with Kira on the back.

"They look so cute together" Chloe whispered smiling. Stiles rolled his eyes at her then gave Scott the keys telling him that if trouble comes he will leave them for dead. Scott and Kira both nodded in understanding. Chloe leaned over Stiles and said with a smile

"Good luck with your 'nudes'" she whisper-yelled and caused a smile and blush from of them. Scott and Kira then both went into the building using he I.D. cards Stiles had given them and Chloe snickered after them.

"Real subtle Chloe" Stiles joked with her and she lightly smacked him on the chest giggling. Her phone went off so checked it find a text from Lydia

 **Black light party is at Derek's apartment, be there in an hour.**

Chloe showed Stiles who merely scoffed and smirked at the text.

"Don't know if Derek will be ok with that but can't wait to find out" he joked to himself. Chloe didn't know who Derek was but he sure was brought up a lot, she had heard the logistics of how they met being the alpha and such but didn't really understand Stiles' jokes about him… was he really such an angry guy? And why did Stiles hate him so much? Before she could verbalize her thoughts Stiles began impatiently swinging his keys around on his finger while anxiously waiting for Scott. Chloe reached out and stopped the annoying noise when Stiles then looked at his keys and pulled one up in particular. Chloe had seen his keys, and used them even, but she had never seen that unidentifiable key before. All his other keys had color rings on them so he could tell them apart but this one was plain.

"What does that key open?" Chloe asked him in honest curiosity as well as trying to start a conversation so they weren't bored anymore.

"I honestly have no idea… it just showed up on my key ring this morning, I noticed it at my locker and I have no idea how it got-" Stiles was cut off but a flash of headlights. Chloe looked from the new arrival, to the stations' back door with a still absent Scott and Kira, to Stiles who was looking worried. Chloe looked back out at the intruding headlights to see none other than Agent McCall driving the impending SUV.

"Aw Hell" Stiles exclaimed quietly while pulling out his phone to text Scott to get out.

"He's not gonna make it" Chloe said now panicking, if they got caught they were looking at serious offenses for breaking into a Sheriff's station. Chloe couldn't peel her eyes away from the door Scott and Kira needed to come out of and Agent McCall was now walking into. "Stiles they aren't gonna make it" Chloe told him tapping his leg in anxiety. Stiles then took a deep breath then shoved his phone back into his pocket and murmured

"I am going to live to regret this." Before she could ask Stiles jumped out of the car and ran towards the building himself.

"Stiles!" she called after him in shock. She watched him run into the station in a panic with his arms splaying out awkwardly as he went into the building and disappeared from her sight. Chloe sat there stunned staring after him and at the doors that held so much power for her right now she was completely under their power. She watched them for two minutes without blinking until she saw the doors suddenly burst open and it made her jump; only to see her boyfriend walk out of them without a police escort. Chloe then jumped out of the jeep and glared at him

"Don't you fucking freak me out like that again" she told him smacking his arm. He was silent. Chloe stepped away and looked up at him "So what happened with McCall? And where's Scott and Kira?" Stiles opened his mouth to speak when the doors burst open again and out ran Scott and Kira looking out of breath slightly. Chloe stepped out of Stiles' grasp to face them as they both ran up to them.

"We did it, all the pics deleted" said Scott proudly with a dopey grin on his face. _He was so cute with Kira._ Chloe smiled at him in congratulations when Kira spoke up.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" she exclaimed and Stiles shot her a disbelieving look and Kira corrected herself "I mean aside from it being completely terrifying, it was still kind of awesome" she finished with a dopey grin matching Scott's. "I've never done anything like that before, have you?" Kira asked the group. Scott, Stiles, and Chloe all shot each other amused looks.

"Yeah… once or twice" Stiles answered for the group. Chloe held back a giggle and looked down at her feet remembering their first date.

"Well I think I should take you home" Scott said to Kira. Chloe looked up and saw Kira look kind of disappointed and Chloe looked at Scott as Kira began walking towards his bike and mouthed 'the party?' to him. Scott nodded in realization and thanks as he then got on his bike and asked her; to which Kira nodded vigorously before they took off. Chloe smiled after them before looking up at her own boyfriend and grabbing his hand.

"I'm really proud of you for not leaving them to die at the hands of his own dad" Stiles nodded and then opened the door for her as she climbed into his jeep. Stiles followed suit and closed the door behind him

"Ready for a black light party?" he asked with a mischievous smile. Chloe giggled

"Only with you as my partner in crime… and maybe some awkward dancing". Stiles smiled at her and then started his jeep to drive over to Derek's place… maybe she could finally meet this Derek guy?

Stiles pulled to a stop in front of a run-down looking apartment building where a bunch of people were walking into and a ton of cars were parked. They both hopped out of the car leaving their sweatshirts inside because they had a feeling it was going to be hot in the party. Chloe looked up at the building before walking inside with the rest of the party goers

"Who the hell would want to live in a creepy place like this?" Chloe vocalized her thoughts and Stiles chuckled throwing his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around his middle. They both walked into the building and up the million stairs to the party, whose music they could hear from outside and the apartment was on the top floor… _wow_. They got to the party at the same time as Scott and Kira so Stiles was talking to Scott about the random weird key he found on his keychain that morning that Chloe had only just recently discovered while she herself was making polite conversation with Kira. She seemed nice enough and hoped to one day be friends with her. They walked into the loud and pumping party where everyone was painted in wildly neon colors or wore neon clothes. Chloe laughed at how they all looked with their eyes and teeth sticking out and small parts of their outfits standing out under the black light.

"Chloe, your bra is totally glowing under this light" Kira said to her in her ear. Chloe looked down to notice her neon blue strapless sports bra was glowing like no other. Chloe smiled back at Kira then looked over at the boys to hear Scott ask if they wanted to leave till they figured out what the key was for. Chloe knew that was a bad idea because they had to keep an eye on everyone, and she really wanted to just dance with her boyfriend. Chloe, making the decision for them, took off her tank top so just her glowing bra was all that was covering her top and threw it at Stiles' face before jumping into the crowd and smiling back at her boyfriend luring him into the dancing crowd.

"We should stay" Stiles answered his best friends question as he watched his insanely hot girlfriend dancing away in her neon sports bra. Scott and Kira were smiling in disbelief watching Stiles stare after her until Scott gave him a nudge towards the dance floor.

"Go get her tiger" he said and Stiles sprang into action chasing after his girlfriend onto the dance floor. Stiles finally caught up to her in the middle of the crowd and found her laughing and dancing with a random group of people he wasn't even sure went to their school. Stiles grabbed her hand and Chloe turned around and squealed in surprise as he pulled her close to him.

"Hey there stranger! Care to dance?" she asked him yelling into his ear. Stiles nodded vigorously and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her back against his chest as they giggled and pressed against each other.

"I like this new foreplay that's started between us" Stiles commented in her ear and Chloe chortled as she turned to face him and wrap her arms around his neck.

"I do too" she replied flirtily. Stiles smiled and stole a kiss from her before they continued dancing. While doing so Chloe caught sight of Allison and Isaac standing on one side of the room to which she smiled and waved at her but she went unseen in the sea of neon, understandable. She then looked on the other side of the floor and saw Lydia surveying the space as well and smiled at her and Chloe returned the gesture.

Stiles ran his hands and arms up and down her body causing her to let out a giggle and she pulled away from him for a moment to look at him before attacking him with butterfly kisses all over his face while he was now he one giggling. She pulled away from him and danced solo while he just stood there and watched for a bit smiling at her.

Chloe scanned the room again and saw a flash of Scott in the crowd. Then over to her right and saw Aiden dancing with a hoard of girls to which she rolled her eyes and continued her search. She then finally saw Allison and Isaac over at the paint station painting each other before Isaac pulled her away and into a private little dance off to the side of the crowd, _adorable!_ Chloe smiled at them then went back to looking at Stiles who grabbed her hand to spin her. She laughed and followed suit as they commenced their kitchen dance-tango-thing. It was a lot harder to do with very limited space and bumping into people all of the time but they were both having a fantastic time dancing and getting a little sweaty. Stiles finally stopped dancing and turned to her

"Hey, I am like super dehydrated and I don't trust the water or whatever they're serving here… I've got some water bottles in my jeep do you want one?" Stiles asked her. Chloe nodded in agreement, she was in dire need or refreshment after all the strenuous activity she had done today.

"You go, I'm gonna try and find Allison or someone and see if they've noticed anything" Chloe proposed.

"Cool, sounds like a plan, we'll meet back here alright? If not keep your phone on you" Stiles told her to which she nodded and gave him a quick kiss before they split up. While wandering through the crowd she ran into someone accidently.

"Well you don't have to throw yourself at me."


	51. First Shadow

"Well you don't have to throw yourself at me"

She heard a familiar voice and Chloe's good mood immediately soured. She looked up to see none other than Aiden smirking down at her menacingly. Chloe rolled her eyes and began to walk away when Aiden grabbed her arm "Chloe wait-". Chloe whipped around to face him

"Don't you have other girls to inflict sexual harassment on? Like my good friend Lydia?! Like what the hell dude? You want to get into my and Scott's good graces and that is how you go about it?" she said ripping her arm out of his grasp. Aiden sighed and his shoulders drooped, but before he could defend himself with a lame excuse they were both grabbed on the arms by another party.

"Hey guys, have you seen Ethan? I haven't seen him in like half an hour?" Danny asked them. Chloe drew her brows together, _those two are like attached at the hip last I saw from their PDA in the hallways_.

"I know, I've been looking for him too" Aiden said looking pointedly at Chloe, _Oh… he wanted to know if I'd seen his twin, my bad._

"I haven't seen him since I got here about half an hour ago either…" Chloe confirmed now getting worried. Aiden looked as though he was thinking before he took off into the crowd with Danny calling after him. Chloe offered Danny a reassuring pat on the back before she started looking for her friends again. It was weird that Ethan was missing from Danny's side but it's not like anyone else was missing. She scanned the crowd just to soothe her curiosity and saw Scott and Kira talking and walking outside of the crowd, Allison and Isaac were off to the side dancing and being freaking cute over to the side still, and Stiles had only just left to go to his car like thirty seconds ago so…. Chloe took a deep breath and continued to fight her way through the crowd to get to some open area where she could breathe and rest for a minute. She finally broke through the last barrier of people and made it to a small corner where no one was currently occupying. Chloe took a deep breath and tried to take a head count again making sure her people were ok. She looked over to where Allison and Isaac had just been and they were nowhere to be found, Chloe's heart began to race as she looked over towards the direction Scott and Kira had been walking and they too were missing. Ethan had been gone for over a half an hour and Aiden disappeared to find him. Stiles had been gone ten minutes now trying to find water, and where the hell was Lydia? Chloe hadn't seen her in forever now that she had thought about it. She was alone when they were all supposed to be protecting one another she was the last one… _OH MY GOD THEY WERE ALL TAKEN BY THE SHADOW PEOPLE!_ Chloe started freaking out and ran back into the crowd to find someone when her arm was grabbed and she was pulled back into the dark corner. Chloe let out a quick gasp of shock as she was pulled away to turn around only to find a worried Danny looking down at her.

"Jesus Christ Danny you scared me!" Chloe exclaimed putting a hand over her heart. Danny apologized before asking her to help him search for Ethan or Aiden. "Sure I'll help you… there's Aiden right there" Chloe added looking behind Danny to see Aiden walking towards them looking upset. "Aiden what-" Chloe started but was cut off but Aiden

"Something's not right, I can't find Ethan and he's not answering his cell, I need to find Lydia" Aiden said looking directly at her. _I knew it, something is wrong and she has to find her friends now!_ Chloe along with Danny nodded speechless at the urgency in his voice… _Maybe he really cared for Lydia? NO! shut up he's a dick and will forever remain one! Just find Lydia first_.

"Well where do you think she might have gone?" Danny asked sounding like he was on a mission.

"I don't know!? She said raves weren't really her thing so she might have left?" said Aiden doubting himself. Chloe shook her head, _idiot_.

"No, Lydia made sure we all came here tonight, she wouldn't just leave a social event like this…" Chloe thought aloud. _Lydia obviously was not feeling the party until after she got here because beforehand she was 'all go' for this black light party… what if she saw Aiden dancing with those sluts?! She would definitely want some fresh air to get away from this ass hole!_ Chloe glanced up at Aiden as an idea struck her. "Remind me to skin your for your pelt after breaking my friends heart after this mutt" she whispered under the loud music but she knew Aiden heard her as she then grabbed Danny's hand and walked away from the crowd more to tell him.

"She probably wanted some fresh air so look at all the windows or the roof or where ever" she told Danny while Aiden scowled at her but nodded at her plan. They split up to check windows and such when Chloe walked to the big window first to look outside. There she saw a balcony and smiled at her sleuthing skills, _Stiles would be so proud_. She then looked over to Danny and waved him over and He opened the heavy metal door to the balcony for her to find a body on the ground.

"Aiden over here!" Danny called urgently as Chloe held open the door in shock staring at the shivering body on the ground. After rebooting for a minute reality smacked her in the face and Chloe's knees' buckled

"Lydia!?" she cried out and ran over to find a shivering Lydia in Aiden's arms.

"What happened to her?" asked Aiden in confusion.

"I don't know but she's freezing, nearly hypothermic. We gotta get to a hospital or something" Danny instructed them. Chloe nodded holding back the panic that was causing her throat to clench shut. Aiden then picked her up and carried her bridal style while Danny led the way back into the party. Chloe followed behind them watching Lydia shiver and feeling guilty as all hell. _Where the hell is everyone else? Oh God I can only imagine the kind of shape their in if they were also attacked!?_ Danny led them to the large heating vent and Aiden set her down in front of it to start warming her. Chloe sat in front of her and grabbed her hands to warm them with her own.

"Go get her a blanket!" Aiden ordered and Danny all but ran from them trying to find one. Chloe directed her attention back to her hypothermic friend

"Lydia. Lydia? Lydia what happened?" Chloe tried coaxing it out of her as a way to keep her eyes open. After a few moments both she and Aiden froze as they heard Lydia whisper with terror still in her eyes

"They came from the dark." Chloe looked up at Aiden with a scared look on her face and the two exchanged worried glances.

"What does that mean?" Chloe asked him. Aiden shook his head

"Your guess is as good as mine, but it doesn't sound good" Aiden told her truthfully. Chloe took a calming breath to absorb all this information when all of a sudden the music stopped and there was a loud crash. "Than can't be good" Aiden said looking at the space behind them.

"GET OUT!" was the boomer roar that came next and then all the party goes decided that was their cue to split. Chloe looked at Aiden confused and saw his literally swallow nervously

"Derek's back" he mumbled before picking up the still shivering Lydia and standing up. Danny came back over

"We gotta get her out of here". Aiden nodded and handed her off to Danny

"I gotta find my brother" Danny nodded at him "Tell him to call me when you guys are out" He asked and Aiden nodded after him and he carried Lydia out of the now busted party. Chloe stayed where she was and Aiden looked at her "Why are you still here?" Chloe looked up at him with a scared but resilient expression

"I need to find my friends". Aiden nodded and then looked up at the room to see a lone shadowy figure standing in the middle of the room. "What the hell is that?" Chloe asked as she then saw Scott and Kira, and some older angry guy barge into the room. Chloe let out a sigh of relief but it was short lived when four more dark, humanoid creatures stepped out of the nearly impossible shadows like ghosts. "Why are they looking at us?" Chloe asked him looking around to see all the dark figures facing them and basically ignoring the other ware wolf in the room.

"They aren't looking at us… they're looking at me" Aiden told her pushing her behind him and to the side. "Guys?! Why _ARE_ they looking at me?!" Aiden called out to Scott and who Chloe now guessed was 'Derek'. No one answered but Chloe did not have a good feeling about her current situation of standing near the intended target of the shadow monsters that had already attacked her friend and god knows who else. _Oh God, Stiles!_ Panic over took Chloe as she backed up away from Aiden only to be met with a wall. _FUCK!_

Suddenly, Scott and this Derek guy leaped into the middle of the shadow people and started attacking them. Chloe had never seen Scott fight before and she had to admit while impressive it looked extremely terrifying. There was a lot of fists thrown and kicks through the air but every time Scott or Derek landed a hit it seemed that they're arms would go through smoke or the monsters would heal itself… they were un-killable. Chloe was inching along the walls trying to escape going unnoticed while watching her friend get thrown by these unstoppable monsters. Her heart was pounding in panic and breaking over seeing Scott get hurt, she knew he would heal but she still didn't enjoy watching him get hurt.

As she was edging along she noticed Kira doing the same thing and moving towards the same direction she was. She made eye contact with the terrified girl and nodded to make sure she was ok, Kira nodded back and the two girls picked up their paces to meet each other sooner while remaining in stealth mode and going unseen. The close she got to the corner that was the exit she saw Allison and Isaac burst through holding up a weak and shivering Ethan… _so he had been attacked too? That's probably why he had been missing for so long. So where the hell was Stiles?!_ Chloe finally made it over to Allison and grabbed her hand. Allison squeezed back in reassurance while they watched on as Scott was thrown through the air and landed hard on the ground. Chloe winced then watched as Isaac stepped forward to help his 'Alpha'. Isaac whipped out his claws and Chloe couldn't help but stare at them until the shadow person he was facing off against pulled out a sword from his chest of all the most random places.

"Well, shit" Chloe exclaimed, vocalizing everyone's thoughts at that moment. Allison squeezed her hand harder as she could feel her friends' fear flowing off of her in waves. Isaac slowly back up, retreating his claws like a smart person and not getting involved in something he knew he couldn't handle. Then they all watched on in terror as they encompassed Aiden and grabbed his neck, only to make him fall to the ground shivering moments later. _What the fuck was that?!_ Chloe wanted to check to see if he was okay but Allison stayed her motion as Chloe realized that the shadow people now turned to face Scott. "Oh boy" Chloe vocalized again as Scott then bared his teeth at them ready to fight when Chloe then noticed that the sun rise shined in through the window making the shadows melt away. There was a collective sigh throughout the room before Chloe wordlessly started to walk out of the room.

"Chloe, where are you going?" Allison asked before going over to talk with everyone else.

"I need to find Stiles and make sure he's ok" Chloe told her and Allison nodded in understanding letting Chloe walk out of the tall building into the parking lot only to find Stiles' jeep missing.

"Oh no he did not" Chloe angrily spat as she dug her phone out of her pocket to call her boyfriend to ask where the hell he was when she saw she had twenty missed calls and thirty-six texts asking where the hell she was. "Well fuck" Chloe said remembering her dad's curfew. She texted her dad back first

 **Hi Daddy! Yes, I am alive. I fell asleep at Allison's house which is where we all just had a small party instead of going to a big rave where there is drugs and fornication because you can trust your loving daughter! I will be home asap! Love you!**

She hit send and then scrolled though her contacts to find her boyfriend's name before pressing send and waiting for him to answer her phone call. After about two rings he answers

"Hello?"

"Get back here right now Stilinski and take me home" Chloe said in a deadly low voice filled with anger. She was very upset and still high on adrenaline due to how she was in enormous trouble, watched a bunch of her friends get attacked, and almost got killed herself and he just left her there.

"Chloe I'm so sorry! I'm on my way right now" Stiles tried apologizing.

"Good" Chloe responded before hanging up on him. She stood outside and waited for her negligent boyfriend to come and get her shivering in the early morning mist. She also kept her eye on every single shadow to make sure those creepy shadow people didn't come back. She assumed the sunlight was their weakness so she stayed in the direct rays of the sun not taking any chances while blinding herself. After about seven minutes Stiles' jeep rolled up in front of her and he rolled down his passenger window and smiled impishly at her.

"Hey babe, I love you?" Stiles said trying to calm her down. Chloe bristled at him and climbed into the jeep and couldn't look at him as she grabbed the sweatshirt he had lent her and put it on to cover her exposed skin without saying a word. "Okay then" she heard Stiles mutter nervously as he then started driving them back towards their street.

Chloe was boiling with rage at this point that he had left her there to basically get killed by those things that came from the dark like Lydia said after she was attacked. She tried taking deep calming breaths to slow her heart rate from the adrenaline she was still amazed was going as well as cool down her anger so she could inform the idiot driving next to her why she was pissed at him. She glared out the window and watched the passing buildings and trees go by. Once they were surrounded by trees instead of witness's buildings, Chloe sat up straight and looked forward

"Do you want to know why I am so pissed off?" Chloe asked in a creepily calm voice.

"Um…Yes?" Stiles told her with a shaky nervous voce. Chloe rolled her eyes at him

"Do you? I am angry at the fact that immediately after you left, Ethan got attacked by the things that got to Isaac according to Allison, Next Lydia got attacked by these mystical shadow creatures and I found her nearly hypothermic and catatonic, Next I had realized that every one of my friends had disappeared and I was alone, Then Derek came in and crashed the party _literally_ , When the people cleared out the scary black shadow people actually crawled out of shadows and attacked Scott, Derek, and Aiden while I was left there wondering where you were and if you were ok or if you had been attacked by these ghost like creatures that are un-killable! Then I come to find out that you had just FUCKING LEFT ME THERE!" Chloe ranted at him.

"What?! b-babe I'm sorry-" Stiles tried to stutter out but Chloe cut him off with more ranting

"NO! I don't think you understand! I was almost killed in a very supernatural-killer fight between ware-wolves and shadow-ninja things that can pull swords out of their freaking chests, while you just left… YOU LEFT STILES! With no warning or reason! And now I am in major trouble with my dad for seriously breaking curfew after he graciously gifted me with this one incentive and you fucking left me behind" Chloe said throwing her arms up in the air in disgust. The jeep was silent for a few moments until Stiles cleared his throat

"Would you like to know what I was doing? Or do you want to be angry some more? Because I can do both as long as you don't leave" Stiles told her in a defeated tone, _did he sound scared?_ The ending caught Chloe off guard but he wasn't off the hook.

"You mean like why YOU left?" she spat at him crossing her arms and glaring out of her passenger door window.

Stiles huffed and tightened his hands around the wheel causing his knuckles to turn white with anxiety. _How can I tell her what I just found out at the school? Will she even listen to me now? God I really fucked this up… everything was perfect and then I always have to fuck it up. How could I have let those things happen to her? I promised that nothing would ever happen to her again and here I was almost letting her get killed by some sort of new creature that was slowly picking them off one by one. God, he fucked up with her and whatever the hell went down at the school._

"Chloe, you will never understand how sorry I am about everything… but I need to tell you what I found out" Stiles tried saying but it wouldn't come out and the jeep was silent again. Chloe huffed and shook her head glaring out the window

"I have told you that I would never leave you behind… and you just…" Chloe couldn't find the right way to say it "…broke my heart." That hurt Stiles deep

"Are you ok?" Stiles asked in mournful voice. Chloe at first was shocked it took him this long to ask her that but then it hit her. Stiles always knew what to say to get a reaction out of her. She was not ok with everything she saw and went through and how she felt alone.

"No… I'm not ok" Chloe choked out as her adrenaline finally left her and she was left with just her raw emotions of fear and worry. Her anger had dissipated for now. Stiles quickly pulled over to the side of the road and parked the car. When the vehicle was stopped he took his hands off the wheel and looked over at Chloe who for the first time since he had picked her up looked at him and he saw the tears brimming in her eyes and the fear held inside of them.

"Babe…" he said to her and they both leaned across and wrapped their arms around each other in comfort. "I am so sorry Chloe, I feel so terrible and selfish and stupid that I put you in a situation like that. I am a horrible boyfriend and you have every right to hate me" Stiles spewed out trying to comfort her and holding her tightly to comfort himself. "Is everyone else ok? How is Lydia?" he asked concerned. _Of course he would ask about Lydia! No Chloe… don't go there. They're just friends… stop that train of thought in its tracks._

"Danny took Lydia to the hospital last I heard and Scott appeared to be ok last I saw" Chloe choked out trying to answer him while also holding back her sobs. Stiles held her to him and kissed the top of her head comfortingly and whispered

"I'm so sorry I left you there".

"I was so worried about you… after finding Ethan and Lydia, then watching these shadow ninjas fight Scott and Aiden I thought-" Stiles cut her off by pulling her closer and petting her messy hair that was once a braid but was now half fallen out.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Chloe… I am so-so-so sorry" he kept repeating into her hair while stroking it.

"Where were you?" Chloe asked sitting up to look at him. Stiles bit the inside of his lip as he tried once more to find the courage to tell her what happened. There was a vulnerability and fear in Stiles' eyes that made Chloe's heart skip a beat… something happened, something else not good. She reached up and placed a hand on each side of his face "Hey…" she asked in a soothing voice now becoming worried. "Hey… what happened?" she asked him now giving his story her full attention.

"Do you remember that key we discovered on my key ring?" he asked her. Chloe cocked an eyebrow but nodded for him to continue. "Well, right after we separated so I could go get us some water I pulled my keys out to find that the new weird key is glowing with the same stuff as in the paint. So I asked the paint girl how to get it off stuff and she told me that it was just a bunch of phosphor chemicals and it was an easy clean up… you or I hadn't touched the phosphor paint since before I had last touched my keys… the key had gotten chemicals on it from somewhere else…" Stiles told her and Chloe leaned back in shock, hoping that he wasn't taking this where she feared he was.

"The chemistry lab closet?" she asked, hoping she was wrong. Stiles faced forward in his seat but looked down at his hands playing with his steering wheel.

"I had to go test out my theory, so that's why I left…" Stiles told her creating a new feeling of dread to form in the pit of her stomach.

"Did the key work?" She asked nervously. Stiles nodded and Chloe's heart dropped into her feet. "Why would Barrow or the person controlling a serial killer put the key to the storage closet on YOUR keychain?" Chloe asked trying to sort out everything in her head. Stiles looked up at her pitifully

"I then thought of another theory and tested it out as well…" Chloe's breathing became staggered as she waited for him to drop the impeding bomb on her. "I tested my handwriting next to the atomic numbers you and Lydia had found… the handwriting was a match". Chloe felt as if all the breath was knocked out of her and she blinked a few times while staring at him as silence overtook the jeep again. Unable to deal with the sense of doom that came with the silence; after his confession he then pulled the jeep out of park and continued driving back towards their houses in silence.

Stiles pulled into her driveway and turned his car off, both of them sat there and thought about everything that had happened that night. When it all sunk in and Chloe could sort of grasp the situation she turned to face Stiles. Stiles saw her movement and turned to look at her as well. She could see the stress settling in as he looked tense and the dark circles were once again taking form under his eyes. Chloe leaned over and kissed him trying to comfort both of them placing a hand on the side of his face after they broke apart. Stiles still looked like someone had died as he met her gaze

"I love you Stiles… and we are gonna figure out what the hell is going on with that key, and with those shadow ninjas ok?" she told/asked him. Stiles nodded his head in agreement trying to look like he was confident when he was feeling anything but. "I think it's better if you don't walk me to my door seeing as how my dad is ready to kill me on the other side and I'd rather not have him kill you too… cause we need to practice more with the sex stuff" she joked trying to lighten the mood. It proved successful as she got a chuckle out of him. "So… I'll most likely only see you at school from now on since I am definitely grounded." Stiles nodded and half smiled after her as she went to open the door

"I love you Chloe" Stiles said as she hopped out. She smiled back at him brightly and nodded before letting the car door shut behind her then jog up to her door and slowly enter in. Stiles let out a deep breath in worry for his girlfriends' current situation, his friends' safety, and his own mind and if he was losing it again or if he had ever gotten it back to begin with.

 ***Dun Dun Dun!***


	52. First Panic

Chloe didn't get all the way in the door before her father grabbed her into a tight hug then slammed the door shut behind her. After an awkwardly long hug, Michael Turner reamed his daughter for a solid hour cursing everything under the sun and yelling about how she won't understand how worried he was about her until she became a parent; which won't ever happen now since she is on house arrest until further notice. He yelled at her about how disappointed he was with her for betraying his trust after he had given her some leeway.

That hurt her… a lot. After that, Chloe still hadn't said a word and when she was dismissed she walked upstairs to change her clothes for school. She hurt after her father's scolding but was more concerned with her boyfriend possibly trying to murder people. She didn't truly believe it for a second but something was going on and it scared her. She had just gotten Stiles back from the brink of insanity, she couldn't lose him again.

Chloe quickly changed out of her clothes from last night and put on a real bra and flannel she tied at her waist/top of her shorts with her high-waisted blue jean shorts and boots. She then decided she would not even attempt to tame her beastly hair and but it up in a messy bun with a do-rag holding the rest back in a very 'Rosie the riveter' homage hair style. She then fixed her makeup to hide the dark circles under her eyes. She then went to grab her back pack but realized she left it at Stiles' house.

"Well fuck" she said for the third time in the span of a few hours. She sent Stiles a quick text

 **Hey babe, can you bring my back pack to school since I left it at your house as well as my virginity ;)**

She hit send hoping the flirty text will brighten his mood and make him momentarily forget about the whole 'key and him possibly being a murderer' thing. He deserved that and much more after last night… she felt bad for yelling at him but it was still a dick move to leave her there, she was his partner in crime (besides Scott). She then went down stairs to get breakfast when she found there weren't any Pop tarts in the cupboard.

"Dad? Did you pick up any Pop tarts when you went shopping?" she called out to him. Her father walked out of his office that came off the kitchen and gave her a level look

"No, because you will no longer be needing to feed you and Stiles. I will be driving you to school until further notice… eat something healthier please" he told her and walked back into his office. Chloe's heart fell as her father told her she couldn't see her boyfriend… she needed to see him so they could figure out what was going on?! She quick pulled out her phone

 **Hey, my dad is now driving me to school until further notice… I'll see you in class then?**

She hit send mournfully and then set about making a bowl of cereal until her phone went off again.

 **Yeah I can bring your back pack to school, no I will not give back your virginity, and I'm sorry about your dad and last night :-***

Chloe rolled her eyes at his 'kissy face' and the aforementioned loss of virginity to which she couldn't help smiling thinking back on it. Her father walked out of his office just as she was finishing up her cereal and she quickly wiped the grin off her face and put her bowl in the sink before following the silently fuming man out to the garage where he then drove her to school in heavy tension filled silence. When he pulled up in front of the school fifteen minutes later Chloe turned to her dad to say goodbye when he held out a twenty-dollar bill

"I noticed your lunch account was low while I was checking your grades online this morning, this should cover you for a bit" he told her coldly not looking at her. Chloe nodded and took the money before hopping out of the car

"Bye Dad, love you" she said pathetically.

"Love you too" then he pulled away and drove off. Chloe felt a pang in her chest of hurt as she swallowed her tears and turned to walk into the school, first person she sees is Allison standing next to Isaac and she quickly walks over to her.

"Hey guys, do you know where Stiles is?" she asked anxious to see him and see what sort of ideas he thought up overnight. Allison shook her head apologetically

"No sorry, he walked off with Scott while we were talking to him… he was talking about some key earlier but I haven't seen either of them since". Chloe nodded and looked down before asking

"What were you guys talking about? The Shadow ninjas'? Lydia? in fact is she here I wanted to see if she was ok…" Allison and Isaac shared a look before she smiled at her friend's concern.

"Um… It turns out my Dad had dealt with these things once before when he was our age… he doesn't know what they are exactly but he knows someone who does. Isaac and I are working on a plan with my dad to try and get in contact with this guy, he's apparently very hard to find but he's all we've got to go on right now" Allison finished. Chloe nodded and took in this small ray of hope that was once again shining and making her hang on by a thread.

"What about that Deaton guy? Scott's boss… Couldn't he help? I mean he helped you guys find me." Chloe suggested and Allison furrowed her brows

"I didn't think of that, tell Scott to ask next time you see him" Allison offered. Chloe and Isaac both nodded before Chloe looked between them

"Hey, I wanted to ask you guys yesterday but you were pretty hard to find… are you guys ok after Isaac got attacked by those shadow ninjas?" She looked between both of them and saw Isaac nod. Chloe let out a breath of relief

"Good". Allison nodded then looked at Isaac

"Yeah, but they did leave this weird mark on his head behind his ear…" Chloe's eyebrows drew together until Isaac looked around before turning his head to show her behind his ear and there was a weird mark…

"Looks like a backwards number five" Chloe commented while Allison and Isaac nodded their heads in confirmation.

"We're gonna try to find out what all this means, you tell Scott to ask Deaton if he knows anything, otherwise we'll all see each other at lunch" Allison finished with a small smile. Chloe nodded at the both of them

"See you at lunch" she called behind her as she turned to walk away. She was glad Allison and Isaac were ok but now she had more questions that needed to be answered and it was just maddening. She went to her locker to find her back pack already inside with a note on top of it

 **'** ** _Couldn't find you when I got here so I hope it's ok that I know your locker combination? I needed to talk to Scott about everything that went down last night. I'll see you in class or else at lunch. Love you xoxo'_**

Chloe smiled at his note and tucked it inside a pocket on her bag before grabbing what she needed and headed towards her class to hopefully find the boys in there. Unfortunately, by the time she pushed her way through the crowed hallway the class was already filling up with students besides the two people she needed to talk to. She huffed and sat down in her spot waiting for her boyfriend and/or Scott to appear. It was finally three minutes to the bell when Scott appeared at the door with Ethan and Aiden on his tail. Scott stopped and turned to them to tell them to leave. Chloe raised an eyebrow at this and waited for Scott to sit down where he met her gaze.

"Ethan and Aiden have made it their duty to protect me from those ninja shadows." Scott clarified for her. Chloe nodded but kept her brow still scrunched together

"But I thought they couldn't fight during the day? They disappeared when the sun rose".

"Yeah but they don't want to take any chances apparently" Scott said rolling his eyes. Chloe chuckled at him

"What a bunch of kiss-asses" she commented quietly so coach wouldn't hear her in case he was listening. Scott smiled playfully back at her and then proceeded to pull out his text book and notebook for class. "Hey, do you know where Stiles is?" she asked "I mean I know he was here but the bell is about to ring" she voiced her concerns. Scott gave her a pitying look

"Stiles came to me and tried to show me what he found last night here at the school-"

"With the key?" Chloe finished for him and Scott nodded before he continued

"He went to show me his handwriting comparison and it had been cleaned off the board, and the key was missing from key ring when he had been sure that it was there that morning." Chloe raised her brows in concern now

"I saw it before too, none of this is making sense" Chloe said thinking aloud.

"Yeah, he also tried telling me that barrow's bomb he had planted on the school bus was filled with nuts and bolts and screws then wrapped up in a birthday present just like his idea for coaches' office prank… he was trying to tell me that they were so similar and that he is somehow involved with it all". Chloe swallowed down a nervous lump and looked down at her hands

"He did that on our first date, that date was celebrating how he had stopped having night terrors and apparently shut his door…" she looked up at Scott "-if all this dates to back then, what if he never shut his door?" she asked, pleading for an explanation from Scott. Realization hit him how all of it was linked but he pushed it away before reaching over and placing a hand on Chloe's shoulder

"Look, Stiles is not a serial killer or a murderer… something else is going on that is manipulating how we're seeing things" Scott tried to convince her. Chloe nodded in understanding

"I get it I mean, I don't believe that Stiles is a murder for one second but I am just worried about his sanity, I mean you saw his panic attacks" Chloe pressed. Scott nodded remembering their bathroom meltdown only a several days ago.

"I don't want to encourage this idea, but Stiles told me this morning that he hadn't been sleeping well or much… he looked like shit so I told him to just go home" Scott told her. Chloe knew where her boyfriend was but it terrified her to know that he had been keeping this secret from her as well as himself… what was going on in his head? I guess she knew he still wasn't sleeping well from the dark circles that remained under his eyes but she just denied it. She had also picked up on how clingy he had become of her like he was afraid she would leave him. Her heart began to crack at the thought of actually losing him again… she had never actually helped him….

The final bell rang and Scott leaned over to whisper "Hey, don't think about this too much ok? We don't know enough of the facts to draw any conclusions. We are all gonna talk about what's going on at lunch ok? We can see what everyone else knows first before we start calling Stiles a murderer". Chloe nodded and offered up a small fake smile as she then faced forward with the rest of the class to listen to Coaches lecture while staring at the very empty desk in front of her usually occupied by her boyfriend. After class she immediately pulled out her phone and texted Stiles

 **Scott said you went home? Is everything ok? He said you haven't been sleeping. Why didn't you tell me I would've come over and helped?**

Not a moment later she got a response from Stiles.

 **I didn't want to worry you with all this.**

Chloe rolled her eyes at his idiotic thought processes of 'protecting' her.

 **Well with everything that has been going on I'm even more worried about you now. Are you home?**

She sent him rather quickly trying to figure out where he is and if he is ok/mentally sound. She could not lose him again.

 **No… I went to the hospital. I haven't been feeling right or sleeping and hopefully they can give me something that will help.**

Chloe nearly dropped her phone and screamed at the word 'hospital'. She was beyond worried now, she thought that things were going perfectly and it turns out he had been lying to her.

 **I'll be there after school.**

Stiles actually smiled at her boldness in not giving him an option of telling her to go home. He knew arguing with her was pointless since he was slowly learning that she would just find out anything he tried to keep secret from her anyway and find a way to help against all odds. _God she really loves me…_

 **I love you**

He sent her before putting his phone in his pocket and walking into the hospital to see if they could help him sleep and 'close his door'; sleep helps everything… or so he'd heard once.

Chloe sat anxiously through the rest of her classes skipping lunch with Scott and the others. They had texted her what they talked about and their plan; she texted them that Stiles was in the hospital for sleep deprivation and was going to visit him after school got out. She also got a very sarcastic text from Lydia

 **I'm fine by the way.**

Chloe smirked at her friend and sent back a simple 'I'm glad' and 'obviously you're fine if you can use sarcasm'. She was relieved that her friends were all ok and coming up with a plan to find out more information on what these things are. She would find out just what from Allison after she was done with her father and hers' plan that afternoon. Chloe instead had gone to the library to research all different types of sleep therapies, remedies, natural drinking tonics, old-wives tales, physical movements, self-repeated mantras, and finally some meditations she would make Stiles try. The rest of the day she went through her classes blatantly ignoring her teachers and their lectures and reading everything she had printed out using the twenty dollar bill her father had given her for lunch… yes she'd be hungry after this but this was important. Stiles' needed her. The second classes got out she got a text from her dad saying he was already outside, any plans of trying to go to Stiles were crushed but not defeated.

Chloe quickly put her papers in her bag and everything else in her locker. She then fast-walked out of the school giving all her friends nods on her way past them which they returned with soft pitying smiles. She knew they all felt sorry for Stiles' sleeping issues but they could all see how hard she was taking it… her world was slowly falling apart. Everyone was being attacked by something whether it was an outside shadow creature or their own mind. If she got to the doors quick enough, If she proved herself to her Dad quick enough, if she got to the hospital quick enough, if she saw Stiles quick enough they would find a way to fix everything. If they came up with a plan quick enough she could save him… She was losing him, she had never actually gotten him back. Chloe reached her dad's car and hopped in silently. Her father looked at her anxious form.

"How'd your day go?" he asked suspiciously. Chloe looked up at her dad and couldn't hold it in any longer as tears started rushing down her face.

"Dad I am so sorry about missing curfew, I know you're disappointed in me because I am a disrespectful brat who took you for granted but I honestly just fell asleep at Allison's house. I know that it isn't an excuse but it's the truth ( _sort of_ ) and you know that I am terrible at lying. I found out this morning that Stiles is in the hospital and I don't know why, something is wrong and I can't go and see him because I messed up and fell asleep…" tears kept streaming down her face as sobs started wracking her body. Her father pulled the car over to the side of the road and stopped the car. Chloe then watched him take off his seatbelt and then get out of the car. _Oh god, he can't even stand to be near me right now, he is seriously pissed at me! He won't let me go see my boyfriend who is in the hospital because I almost died from some scary shadow creature… but I can't tell him that. I have to protect him. I just want my dad to be there when scary things happen but I can't tell him because that will put him in danger… I am so alone now…_ Chloe wallowed in her own pity as thought rushed threw her head making her cry even more. _He hates me, he doesn't want me anymore. He's gonna make me move back with mom, he hates me, he hates me, he hates me…_ Chloe let out another sob and brought a hand to her face. Her own father was so sick of her he just walked away and left her.

Suddenly her door opened and she turned startled to see her dad standing there. Chloe hopped out of his car and jumped into his arms and hugged him. He didn't hate her, he was disappointed with her currently, but he still wanted her. He loved his baby girl that he held when she was first born all tiny and fragile, he held her as she cried over scraped knees and bumps, and he said the most painful goodbye when he had to move away from her. He held her as she cried broken over her friends' death, and he almost lost her to a serial killer which her boyfriend saved her from. He has held his little girl and put her little broken pieces back together more times than any father should have to for his little girl. And now she was breaking again in his arms because she thought she had disappointed him and her boyfriend and savior was in the hospital… Michael Turner held on to his daughter and let her cry out all her stress. He pet he hair and coo'd softly to her comforting things

"It's ok… Daddy's here… everything will be ok… I love you so much…" Chloe eventually stopped crying and looked up at her dad

"I love you too, so much". Michael nodded and then helped his daughter back into the company car and shut the door behind her.

Chloe sat in the passenger seat hiccupping while she watched her father walk back around to his side of the car and got in. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been in believing that he could ever stop loving her. Though she had cried away the tears she had been suppressing since last night, her stress and worrying had not been relieved over Stiles and over the shadow ninjas attacking her and her friends again. She kept looking down at her phone waiting for a text from Allison or anybody to tell her some good news or that they knew at least just what the hell the shadow monsters were.

Michael looked over to see his daughter still sniffling and hunched down in her seat staring at her blank phone screen waiting for a call or text that wasn't going to come from most likely Stiles. He made up his mind right then that his daughter deserved this. Ten minutes later the car came to a stop and Michael turner watched his daughter finally look up from her phone to see where they were. Chloe then looked over at him eyes wide with shock and then joy as she smiled at him before excitedly jumping out of the car and running towards the hospital building like a woman on a mission.

Michael shook his head at his daughter as he turned his car off and got out of the car himself. _She must really love that kid_ he thought smiling to himself as he and his best friend John's plan was slowly falling into place of their kids getting married and then they'd officially be family. He then took his time and sat patiently in the waiting room for his daughter to find her boyfriend and see what was up. Sure he wanted his daughter to be happy all the time, but she broke his one rule he had for her… curfew; more than once. He didn't have a lot of rules, he knew he was over protective and 'kept a short leash on her' so she said, but it was for her protection. He had every right as a parent after she was almost taken away from him permanently. Well he did actually have a lot of rules and he was over protective but he had every reason to be… right? She deserved to see her boyfriend who had saved her and brought her back to him… she deserved this. He also owed it to his friend to watch over his son how he had watched over his daughter.


	53. First Line of Defense

Chloe burst inside the hospital and ran immediately to the nurses' station.

"I need Melissa McCall" she said sternly to the nurse currently sitting at the front desk. The nurse rolled her eyes and then pages Melissa as Chloe waited impatiently. The second she saw the unsuspecting Mrs. McCall walking down the hall way Chloe jumped into action and almost ran down the hallway towards her

"Melissa!" she called out causing Scott's mom to look up and see the young girl rushing towards her.

"Chloe?" Melissa asked slightly confused. Chloe stopped right in front of her slightly out of breath

"Where is Stiles?!" she asked manically. The situation suddenly clicked in Melissa's head and she smiled

"Let me take you to him, last I checked he was still asleep but I'll let you in anyway" Chloe let out a breath of relief and smiled at the older woman. Melissa then put a comforting arm around her shoulders and walked Chloe to Stiles' room. "I haven't seen you since the kidnapping, Scott talks about you and tells me you're ok but I'm glad to finally see the proof with my own eyes." Melissa said taking her arm from around her shoulders. Chloe looked up at her from beneath her lashes

"I'm glad you're ok too" she said quietly. Chloe didn't really like talking about the Darach and the kidnappings, but Melissa felt safe. She nodded and gave the girl a warm hug before letting her look inside the 'patient room'.

"So what is going on with him? All Scott said is that he wasn't sleeping well… like during the whole Nemeton thing?" She asked Melissa finally laying eyes on her boyfriend and relaxing at seeing he was safe.

"He came in complaining of some symptoms, poor sleeping habits, black outs, headaches… going over a lot of those symptoms the most likely diagnosis was that he was just a stressed and tired boy who needed a healthy dose of R.E.M. sleep so I gave him a sedative." Melissa told her trying to keep a soft smile on her features. Chloe caught on to her diversion however and asked

"What do you mean 'most likely diagnosis'? What were the other options?" she asked concerned but putting on a brave face. Melissa gave her a sad smile knowing this girl was a fighter from their time together in that pit as well as how protective she is over Stiles, a boy she felt was like her own son.

"There are multiple possibilities Chloe, but from what Stiles has told me it might be something slightly more severe and genetic… but it's too early to tell and I need to do some more research on it before I tell you more and make you worry over nothing. I think that all he needs is some sleep and to wake up to a kind face…" Melissa told her trying not to make the girl panic. She had been through a lot and seen so much over the past month that she didn't want to push the girl over the edge. Scott had told her over the years about Stiles' crush on her and how they had been friends since they were born. Melissa didn't want to make her worry that she might lose her oldest and best friend over something that was still inconclusive.

Chloe knew that the 'something' that Melissa wasn't telling her was for her own good but she was sick of everyone trying to protect her from the truth. She always finds out eventually… But she also understood that she probably couldn't take any more bad-news right now. She nodded to the nurse and gave a small smile before looking back through the window at her boyfriend and letting out a breath.

Chloe entered slowly, the lights were off but the light coming in from the window still illuminated the room enough to see Stiles' sleeping form on the hospital bed. Scott was right, he did look like crap. He may have looked rather sickly but he was still adorable and her Stiles. Chloe slowly stepped closer to the bed holding onto the strap of her bag tensely before setting it down on the ground next to the chair and moving the visitor's chair closer to the bed so she was right next to it and could hold his hand. She held it and played with his fingers gently

"So this is what you must've felt like while I was in the hospital huh?... Yeah it sucks. I feel so anxious worrying about you. Why do you always make me worry about you? You are going to be the death of me one day Stilinski" she chuckled to herself sadly. "I will admit I do feel stupid talking to myself right now… I don't know what they gave you but you seem to be knocked out cold so…" Chloe looked down at her bag and remembered her research. "Oh I um… brought you something. I did some research on better sleeping techniques and found a bunch of stuff. I of course narrowed it down to easy ones and stuff I think you would actually do" she chuckled again at her own joke while talking at him. She pulled it out and started reading off the different stuff she had found.

Unbeknownst to her, the Sheriff and her father were outside the room watching her through the glass with sad smiles on their faces.

"Those kids are crazy about each other…" Michael commented breaking the silence while still looking at his daughter talking to the sleeping boy.

"Or their just crazy…" said the Sheriff who immediately regretted his choice of words after realizing the impact of what he was implying. He had recorded his son's symptoms and they were leading towards an outcome that was too heart breaking to think about. But his old friend Michael appreciated to joke nonetheless.

"You know Stiles asked me permission to marry her the other day…" Michael told him and the Sheriff raised his eyebrows at his son then glanced over at his friend to gage his reaction. Chuckling he replied

"What did you say to that?" honestly curious.

"I told him to ask me again after graduation…"

"Which graduation? High school or College?" John asked now worried about his son getting married way too early. Michael smiled to himself and looked over at his longtime friend

"You know he asked me that exact question and I told him that whenever he thinks he'll get a yes from both she _and_ I". The two men laughed and shook their heads at their troublesome kids before walking back to the waiting room.

"How long do you think she'll be in there?" Michael asked the Sheriff.

"Well, Stiles sat for entire weekend for one his friends, and an entire day after searching for her for an entire week, so who knows how long she'll stay" the Sheriff told him honestly. Michael sighed thinking about all the work he still had to do at home…

Chloe lightly glazed over each of the different techniques she had researched while occasionally glancing up at his sleeping face.

"I won't go into the specifics right now but I think they will help you… and if none of those work then I can always just hump your brains out till you pass out from exhaustion" she joked and looked up at his pale resting face. He looked so stressed out and tired, even while he was sleeping… a few tears started to fall again and her voice became shaky.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've helped you figure this out like I am right now… Why couldn't you tell me that you still weren't sleeping? What else is going on Stiles? How bad is it really?" tears fell off her face and landed on is hand that she was holding. Chloe put her head down and dried her tears on the rough hospital sheets and blanket. She picked her head up and looked up at him and his passive face

"I love you so much" she whispered up at the sleeping boy. She sat there just watching him sleep for who knows how long, Chloe lost track of time holding on to his hand and monitoring his shallow breaths. It felt like minutes but it was actually hours when she next looked at the clock. Chloe sat up and stretched out the kinks in her neck and back before pulling out her phone to check it for messages.

There was one from her dad saying he went home but to call him to come pick her up when she was ready. She smiled at that and sent him a 'thank you'. Weirdly enough there weren't any other messages on her phone.

Chloe looked outside and noticed that the sun had gone down. Her heart rate rose as realization hit her that she hadn't gotten any texts because her friends were fighting for their lives while she was just sitting there like a sad-sack. Chloe looked around at the dark room and immediately felt like they were being watched. She quickly stumbled over to the lamp next to the bed on the wall, it was dim enough to not wake Stiles but bright enough to eliminate most of the shadows in the room and be rid of some of her paranoia. Chloe didn't want to leave Stiles unprotected while he slept, she didn't know who the shadow ninjas were going after so there was no clear hit list of who was safe or not. She decided to hunker down and stay next to him until he woke up or otherwise…

After about a half an hour she finally got a phone call from Allison explaining how the guy she, her father, and Isaac had gone after didn't know how to stop or kill the 'Oni', a.k.a. the shadow ninjas, but knew what they were after. The 'Dark Kitsune' which was a fox spirit that inhabited a person. There were a lot of different kinds of Kitsune but the Dark one was the worst and most dangerous, which is why the Oni were hunting it and marking each of their victims with that backwards number five symbol. That symbol roughly meant "Still ones' self", so they would search the souls of whomever they were after and then mark them as still themselves until they found their dark spirit. It was a lot of information to take in but Chloe understood the gist of it then asked about Scott.

"You mean you aren't with him?" Allison asked now sounding worried.

"No. What help would I be anyway?... Allison the sun is down; do you think he's ok?" Chloe asks extremely worried herself.

"I don't know, but where are you right now then?" she asked, concerned for her friend's safety as well.

"I'm in the hospital with Stiles… are we in danger?" Chloe asked her friend as a sense of fear washed over hear as she scanned the shadowed corners of the room.

"I don't know, the old man said that the Oni only go after the people who have any sort of connection with the supernatural… that explains why it went after all the ware-wolves and Lydia but I don't know about us humans? We have ties to them but we ourselves are normal" Allison informed her. Chloe let out a shaky calming breath

"Ok… I'll wait here with Stiles. Call me if you hear anything from Scott and the others" Chloe told her before ending the call. She stood up from her seat and walked over to the door and locked it, she knew it wouldn't really protect her from the shadow ninjas, Oni, but it made her feel safer. She also looked around for something to protect herself and Stiles with and only found basic doctors' office supplies and discarded needles which would be useless against an unstoppable shadow ninja. Chloe kept sweeping the room with her eyes anxiously. She wanted to feel safe and keep him safe.

In order to calm herself down she decided to gingerly climb on to the bed next to her boyfriend and lay down next to him. She gently lifted his arm so it went around her shoulders comfortingly and she gently rested her head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat that played the soft rhythm that eventually lulled her into her own light sleep.

A few hours later Chloe suddenly felt cold and tried reaching over to Stiles but felt nothing next to her but an empty bed. She slowly opened her eyes to look and find the blankets pushed back and Stiles gone. Suddenly alert Chloe sat up straight in bed and looked around the room for any trace of Stiles. He was gone, he had left her again. Chloe held back her anger as she remembered there were scary 'Oni' out there hunting all of them down. Chloe hopped off the bed and grabbed her back pack off the floor.

"Stiles? Melissa?" she called out into the hallway where there was no answer. She looked around and found literally nobody around which she found eerily odd considering this was a hospital that had nurses constantly running around and stuff. Chloe didn't want to venture too far away from the room just in case Stiles came back, _he's probably just looking for the bathroom since he slept basically all day_ she tried reassuring herself. Then she heard footsteps coming down the hallway and she turned to see none other than Stiles and Scott walking towards the room. Chloe smiled at them extremely happy they were both ok.

"I'm happy to see they didn't kill you Scott, Kira ok?" she asked as they walked closer. Scott nodded and Stiles walked up and smirked at her

"I left you asleep… how long have you been here?" he asked. Chloe blushed and looked down at her shoes

"Since school got out" and she heard Stiles chuckle and then wrap an arm around her and kiss the top of her head. "Hey guys I just gotta grab my stuff then I'm heading home, Chloe do you need a ride?" he asked her smiling down at her. Chloe smiled warmly up at him

"I'll take a ride from you anytime" she winked and heard Scott cough next to them.

"Well I'm gonna go then" he said sending Stiles a look before awkwardly waving goodbye and leaving. Chloe giggled and opened the door for Stiles as he walked in and grabbed his sweatshirt, phone, and keys before turning back around to face her.

"Thank you for coming" he said then planting a sweet kiss on her lips. Chloe smiled into it until he pulled away.

"Always" she said softly, she was beat and wanted to go home and go to bed. She grabbed Stiles' hand and walked out of the hospital. Stiles seemed different… like more rested or something. He seemed calmer which was good. _Maybe sleep was just what he really needed?_ They climbed into his jeep where Chloe sent a quick text to her dad saying Stiles was now awake and was driving them home. Stiles hopped into the cab and started the car when Chloe asked

"So why didn't you tell me your sleeping was still bad? I thought that everything was all good?" Stiles sighed and looked over at her.

"Because I honestly thought I was 'all good' at first, my sleeping was fine for a while until it wasn't. I just kept blaming it on stress until it got so bad that I followed Scott's advice and took a sick-day to come here. Mellissa said there is nothing to worry about, and that I was just sleep deprived so she gave me a sedative to fall asleep for a few hours" he told her looking into her eyes. Chloe nodded in understanding but also remembering Melissa's other prediction of a diagnosis that had worried her slightly.

"What else is going wrong then? What else haven't you told me about? Because it takes a lot more than being tired to get you to go to a doctor, I know how you hate needles Stiles" she pushed knowing there was something else. "What are your other symptoms that you're too scared to tell me?" she asked more softly. Stiles looked pitifully over at her

"The vivid dreams, black outs, anxiety, sleep walking…" Chloe leaned back in her seat staring at him… she didn't like the sound of any of those things. Stiles saw the panic in her eyes and immediately tried to justify himself. "I used to sleep walk when I was a kid, and I've always been an anxious kid that's why I take Adderall; you know that. The black outs are from not sleeping and the vivid dreams were because of the Nemeton sacrifice stuff so really… I'm fine" Stiles told her while also trying to down play it. Chloe sat there facing forward listening to his symptoms and didn't say anything the rest of the ride back to their neighborhood.

She couldn't believe it was that bad still and she hadn't realized it. Sure, she had noticed the dark circles under his eyes and how clingy he was… Sure she was definitely aware when his door was open and before the whole kidnapping thing; but how could he have not told her this stuff was continuing to happen. Was he still having night-terrors as well?

Chloe was hurt that she couldn't tell that her boyfriend was going through all this stuff; and that he would lie to her about it. She nodded knowing he was just trying to protect her, like everyone else, from worrying too much; they had had this argument before. But he was just going to have to get used to her worrying and helping anyway. Eventually, Stiles pulled into his driveway and turned off the jeep and glanced over at her. Chloe looked over at him and offered a weak smile not masking her fears very well.

"Hey… I'm gonna be fine, ok?" Stiles tried telling her and reaching over towards her. Chloe pushed his hands away and looked at him sadly shocked.

"Fine? Stiles… we never closed your door, how are you going to be fine? With all this weird stuff happening with the key and your handwriting and Barrow…" Stiles interrupted her reasoning

"We closed my door Chloe, I know we did. These are all just side effects of not sleeping-"

"-Not sleeping which had gotten apparently worse since we closed your mind-door. What if what Deaton said is true? What if something bad came in before we could close it?" Stiles rolled his eyes at her and smiled before cutting off her way of thinking.

"Chloe, I think I would know, and tell you, if something else was going on in my head" he chuckled at her pulling her over into his arms. "Everything looks messy and confusing now but it will eventually become clear and we'll fix it like we always do… average Tuesday for us remember?" he said kissing the top of her head. Chloe took a calming breath and sighed then nodded realizing Stiles had a point that she was only seeing 'worst case scenario'.

She was still going to worry about him regardless as she looked up and gave a slightly more convincing smile and he planted a sweet kiss on her lips. He pulled away then looked at her

"Don't worry about me, and stop thinking about something going on in my head alright? I love you, go back to your house before your dad has another melt down." He told her and Chloe sighed again and smiled rolling her eyes. She then hopped out of the jeep and walked around to his side towards her house.

"Please call me if you can't sleep ok?" she told him giving him a hug and he embraced her. "Here… I brought you these sleeping techniques, I know there stupid but they got good ratings and I'm willing to try anything to keep you with me" she told him pulling out her packets of sleeping techniques she had read to him while he slept in the hospital. Stiles took the information from her smiling

"I'll make sure to use my dream catcher too" he joked. Chloe lightly slapped his chest and smiled at him teasing her before standing up on her tip toes and kissing him. After a moment or two she pulled away and looked at him

"You made me a promise that you would never leave me Stiles, don't you dare break it" she warned as the worry and fear twisted her stomach into knots. Stiles nodded

"I won't leave you behind again…" he joked and she almost smiled "I love you". He said leaning down and kissing her again more passionately. Chloe wasn't quite prepared for the deepened kiss but went with it and wrapped her arms around his neck after getting over the initial shock. Stiles' hands slid down from her waist to her ass and then held tight causing Chloe to smile into the kiss. Their tongues danced together as Stiles pulled her in closer to him not letting her leave. When they broke apart for air Stiles continued planting kisses on her check and down her jaw and neck. Chloe smiled and through her panting said

"Stiles I have to go" trying not to giggle. Stiles pulled her closer and whispered

"No" as if he was pouting. Then spun them around so he had her pinned against his jeep and he continued kissing her neck. Chloe couldn't help but let out a giggle as she tried again

"Stiles! Seriously I have to go my dad is…" Stiles pressed himself against her and Chloe could feel his erection pressing into her leg and it kind of turned her on. She reclaimed his lips as Stiles hands then roamed: one up to her chest to earn a gasp from Chloe, and then one to the small of her back holding her to him. Chloe broke apart for air panting while Stiles again attacked her neck this time making animal noises earning a laugh from Chloe. Chloe ran her fingers through his hair and sighed "I really do need to get going as much as I would love to continue" she said side-stepping away from him. Stiles gave her a pouty look

"Boob time is always cut short" he said pitifully making Chloe laugh again.

"If none of the other sleep techniques work for you tonight, call me, and if me talking about Martin Luther's 95 thesis's starting the protestant reformation doesn't work, then I'll come over and have sex with you till you do sleep" she joked while walking backwards towards her house with a large warm smile. Stiles got a large dopey smile on his face and nodded

"Deal".

"Goodnight" she called behind her turning around to walk across the grass to her house.

"Night" she heard behind her and she smiled to herself as she walked across the yard. She turned around to glance back at him to find him still leaning against his jeep watching her leave and she blushed.

 ***I'm hoping you're sensing the edge of creepiness in a "changed Stiles" with that last line***


	54. First Disappearance

She just barely changed into her pajamas before she passed out onto her very comfy bed. About four hours later her phone began to vibrate repeatedly signaling that she had a phone call. She groaned into her pillow muttering 'why me?!' and 'seriously' with other profanities before looking at the screen to see Uncle John's name. She was honestly expecting it to be Stiles so she sat up out of curiosity and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chloe, um… I don't really know how to tell you this but um…" John said with a tremor in his voice that made Chloe's heart drop into her stomach.

"What happened? Is everyone ok?!" she asked fully alert and all signs of sleeping vanished. She heard a heavy sigh coming from his end of the line that held a tone of sadness and worry. _Oh god something has happened; someone is hurt… STILES!_ "Uncle John is Stiles ok?" she asked a tremor in her own voice as tears began to prick at her eyes.

"Stiles was sleepwalking and-" Chloe almost dropped the phone as a sob worked its way out of her throat

"Oh God No!" she cried as she fell back on the bed.

"Chloe? Chloe?!" the Sheriff called through the receiver.

"Is he ok? Uncle John is he ok?" she asked manically as she sat up again and climbed out of bed to turn on her bedroom light.

"He was sleepwalking and got himself into the middle of the woods at that coyote den, he's hypothermic and we're taking him to the hospital now, do you want me to come and get you?" he asked sounding more like the commanding officer that he was. Chloe nodded holding back tears while trying to find some pants. "Chloe?" he asked again, she forgot he couldn't see her.

"Yes, yes please come and get me" she told him then bit her lip to hold back sobs as she threw on a loose fitting long sleeved grey tee and grabbed her capris-length overalls (that were Lydia approved).

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes, be ready to go" then he hung up on her and she quickly slipped on her Keds before running out of her room to her dad's and banging on the door

"Dad!" she cried out through her sobs. She heard some urgent fumbling and a few groans before the door was whipped open to see her half away but manic father.

"What, what, what?!" he asked trying to wake up. He saw his daughter's tears and pulled her into a hug.

"Stiles was sleep walking and ended up in the middle of the woods, he's hypothermic and going to the hospital as we speak" Chloe pushed out in one breath until she needed air and only came back with sobs.

"Sleep walking? Outside? It's the coldest night of the year?!" he responded trying to formulate sentences still in his half-awake state. That information only deepened her panic as Chloe nodded and continued crying into her father's chest. He then guided her with his arm around her shoulders to slowly walk down the stairs into the kitchen where he could make some coffee.

"Uncle John called and told me, he's gonna pick me up in a bit to take me to the hospital" she choked out while they sat on the benches in the kitchen waiting on their coffee to brew.

"Ok, just call me if you need me there or to give you a ride home or whatever ok? I'll be awake" Chloe nodded and smiled half-heartedly at her dad. "I'm gonna put your coffee in a thermos so you can take it with you" Chloe nodded and smiled not being able to speak anymore, her world is falling apart. "Maybe you should go up and grab your bag just in case by the time you leave you have to go to school" Michael offered to his daughter to which she nodded and walked up the stairs wiping away tears and hiccupping.

He was trying but he doubted anything could fix his daughter at this point besides that spastic skinny kid that was his 'nephew'. He could tell they loved each other and went through endless perils to save one another… that kid rescued his baby girl, and wanted to marry her. He half smiled and started pouring coffee into his daughter's thermos when he saw headlights flash from the driveway.

Chloe just about ran down the stairs and burst out the front door towards the Sheriff's squad car. She had just sat in the seat when her father walked out of the house after holding two thermos's and walked over to the Sheriff's window which was now rolling down.

"Chloe, here's your coffee. John… I'm sorry about Stiles man, he's gonna be ok" Her father said handing him another thermos. John took it willingly and nodded not trusting his voice then rolled his window up and backed out of his driveway. The car ride to the hospital was silent with thoughts flashing across both passengers' minds. Once they parked Chloe finally looked over to John

"So what really happened?" she asked him knowing he didn't give her the full story. John looked over at her with sad eyes.

"Scott and Lydia can explain it better" he said as he turned the car off. Chloe nodded in understanding but the anxiety was killing her not knowing what had happened or what all was going on. They briskly walked into the hospital where they were met in the waiting room by the entire McCall family and Lydia. Chloe ran over and hugged Lydia fiercely

"Lydia what in the hell is going on?" she asked tears almost spilling over again. Lydia looked at her to answer when a nurse walked over

"Sheriff Stilinski?" she asked and Uncle John turned around.

"Yes?" he asked sounding desperate.

"You can see your son now" Chloe went to walk with him when the nurse stopped her. "I'm sorry but only family and one at a time". The Sheriff gave her a pitying look but she just swallowed her tears and nodded at him to go ahead. As soon as the Sheriff disappeared around the corner into Stiles' room Chloe collapsed into the waiting room chair behind her holding Lydia's hand.

"Chloe I'm so sorry you had to find out like this" Melissa said to her comfortingly. She nodded then looked to her friends for answers

"Stiles called me sounding terrified, saying he was in a basement and that his leg was caught on something and he couldn't move." Scott told her slowly sounding regretful and Chloe drew her brows together in worry and squeezed Lydia's hand. "He made me promise not to call you or his Dad because he didn't want you to worry…" Scott tried justifying before Lydia stepped in

"That's when I heard it" she said telling her without saying it since Agent McCall was there that she used her Banshee powers or whatever and just knew. Chloe put a hand over her mouth to stop the sob of fear staring wide-eyed at her friend, the only time Lydia heard things was when people were about to die or already dead. "I thought he was at Eichen house but it turns out that's just what he wanted me to think" she said softer.

"Turns out he was still asleep, and had wandered into the woods at that old coyote den. That's where we found him" Melissa finished.

"Was his leg really caught in something?" Chloe asked trying to understand every part of the story and absorb all the information being thrown at her tired and slightly overwhelmed brain. Melissa and Agent McCall shook their heads 'no'. Chloe nodded in understanding the gravity of the situation and pulling her hand away from her mouth to lean her head on Lydia's shoulder and take calming breaths. _At least he's not hurt… just hypothermic_.

"Chloe I'm sorry I didn't call you or get the police involved sooner" Scott told her mournfully trying to apologize. Chloe shook her head at him sitting up and resting her hand on top of his on the arm rests.

"You have nothing to apologize for Scott, I know how Stiles works and getting his dad involved is the last thing he ever wants" she told him referring to the last time he got involved with the Darach. Scott still looked at her regretfully before his mom placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"The scariest part to me is that Stiles drove here while sleeping" Lydia added. Chloe looked at her in shock

"What?! He drove here? Then went into the woods? What the hell?" she asked now confused looking between her friends who just shrugged at her.

"His battery died so that's when he continued on foot. Aiden and Derek are down at his jeep now, jumping it so it starts again" Lydia told her and Chloe nodded. If or when Stiles came out of this, he would be crushed if his jeep didn't work. The Sheriff then walked back around the corner and Chloe leaned forward anxiously waiting for some sort of good news…

"He's asleep peacefully now, they're treating his hypothermia, and he's going to be ok" they all let out a collective sigh of relief. "He doesn't remember much, it's a bit like a dream to him." Chloe looked down at her shoes trying to relax that he was okay and that he didn't remember the traumatic event. The Sheriff turned to Agent McCall "Thank you" he said, which Chloe knew was hard for him since he was trying to get him fired.

"Can I see him?" Chloe asked in a small voice. The Sheriff smiled down at her

"I'll sneak you in". Chloe smiled and stood up anxiously

"Okay you two, you've got school in less than six hours, go home and get some sleep" Melissa ordered mothering Scott and Lydia out. Scott and Lydia then sent her smiles as they walked away while the Sheriff took her into Stiles' room where he was once again peacefully sleeping. The Sheriff let her alone with her boyfriend and she sat in the chair next to his bed

"We have got to stop meeting like this Stilinski" she joked sitting down and playing with his cold fingers. Chloe didn't say anything else after that and just rested her head on the mattress and held her boyfriends' hand as she fell asleep. A few hours later she woke up still in the hospital room, still holding her sleeping boyfriends now warm hand. She heard voices outside her door and recognized them as Melissa's and Uncle John's. She listened in only to have her heart shattered.

"I think we need to do some tests on him" the Sheriff said sounding heartbroken as well. _Tests? What tests? On Stiles? Why does he need testing? Is something wrong? Oh god something is wrong? I knew it, Stiles knew it too and he lied to me again! That ass hole! He was just distracting me last night…_ she looked up at his resting face and her chest tightened _. Stiles was always trying to protect me and leave out minor details that might make me worry but it only made me angry when I eventually always find out. He makes me so angry! God, I just wanna slap him across the face again! And make him cry out for mercy! Then tackle and hold him to her forever. I love him so much and I am losing him… he was breaking his promise and leaving me all because we couldn't close his door on time. And the only reason it opened was because he had to find me… it's all my fault. I am killing him. I only just got him and fell in love with him and he was slowly dying because of me… I am the girl that causes death._ Chloe could hear Stiles berating her right now for even thinking that and she couldn't help but smile a little at the sound of his voice in her head, _especially when it got a gravelly when he was tired_.

The Sheriff walked into the room and saw her awake and smiled at the girl holding his son's hand.

"Morning Chloe" he greeted in a soft voice for Stiles' sake "You have school in half an hour… come on I'll take you there". Chloe looked at him fearfully not wanting to leave his side. "I'll pick you up after school lets out and bring you back" he told her in compromise. Chloe sighed then then grabbed her bag and followed the Sheriff out of the room glancing back once more at the sleeping boy in the bed. The sheriff drove her to the school and dropped her off after confirming with her a pick up time and that he would call her dad and tell him where he was taking her.

She walked into the building and immediately felt eyes on her. She knew word travelled fast but she didn't need this today. She saw Scott and Lydia talking and walked over to them tiredly.

"Hey guys" she greeted

"Wow Chloe are you ok? Did you stay all night at the hospital?" Scott asked concerned. Chloe nodded but pulled out her thermos that still contained her now 'warm-ish' coffee.

"Yup, and I plan on going back after school" she confirmed, knowing how clingy she sounded but she didn't care.

"Well I was going to head over there at six later if you wanted to come with, that way you have time for a nap or something?" Scott offered. Chloe smiled at him thankfully

"Thanks, but the Sheriff is going to pick me up after school and take me with him" she said and Scott nodded in understanding.

"Well I for one will not stand for my friend looking the way you do. Come with me" Lydia said looping her arm through Chloe's and leading her to the bathroom. Once inside Lydia shut and locked the door "That's better" she said and smiled at Chloe before pulling out her makeup bag and started applying cover up underneath Chloe's eyes.

"Are my bags that horrible?" Chloe asked jokingly. Lydia just made a knowing sound and continued her work. Then put some powder over her skin because she was 'too shiny'. Then gave her a brush to brush out her rat's nest of hair. It took longer than she would've liked but Lydia was more pleased with the outcome as Chloe put it up in a ponytail and then wet-down the frizzed hairs and to scrunch up her pony tail to give it wavy volume. "Better?" she asked her friend who nodded half-heartedly before jumping at the sound of someone banging on the door. "Whoa Lydia are you ok?" she asked concerned at seeing how easily her friend startled. Lydia put her mask back on and smiled

"Of course, let's get to class". Chloe shot her a weary glance.

"If you're not feeling well, please take a sick day and go home… I can't lose someone else" she said softly so the person banging on the door wouldn't hear. Lydia jumped again at the loud noise.

"Like I told Scott, I'm just hypersensitive to loud noises today, no big deal". Then with a flick of her head Lydia walked out of the bathroom past the peeved looking girls that were waiting to use it. Chloe swallowed down her hear for her friend and walked to her locker to grab her stuff before class. The entire day she zoned out thinking about Stiles and what this could all mean… was her boyfriend an unknowing murderer?

Chloe skipped lunch again to go to the library to search up anything you could on "How to take care of an Insomniac". She started researching from blogs to parenting books when she felt a hand on her shoulder that made her jump. She turned around to see Allison smiling down at her holding up two bags of food. _Oh yeah… I should eat something, when was the last time that I ate?_ Chloe let that alarming thought pass as Allison sat down at the table next to her and closed Chloe's laptop.

"Hey…" Allison said pitifully looking at her friend falling apart over her boyfriend.

"Hey" said Chloe not quite making eye contact, knowing that Allison was pitying her and how clingy she was being.

"I brought you some lunch?" Allison offered putting the paper bag down in front of her.

"Thanks" Chloe said tiredly as she slowly began to dig into the bag.

"Are you doing ok? I mean after everything with Stiles…" Allison asked her worried. Chloe was mid bite and then awkwardly chewed not looking at her. Once she swallowed her bite of sandwich she met Allison's gaze

"No… I'm not ok with everything. But I'm just trying to go with it" she answered honestly. Allison drew her brows together in understanding before looking down at her own hands while she let her friend eat. Once Chloe's sandwich was gone and she began digging into her small package of baby carrots is when Allison spoke up again.

"Do you remember our talk about the Kitsune's?" Allison asked her not meeting her gaze. Chloe nodded

"Yeah…"

"Well, first off that is what Kira is… that is why she could control that electricity when Barrow tried to kill her. In Japanese legends when the Kitsune would rub their tails together it could create power, like electricity, called 'fox fire'. Aiden and Derek think that Stiles may be possessed by the Nogitsune." Allison finished. Slowly throughout her speech Chloe had been lowering her hands and food and stopped chewing. A million things were rushing through her mind and she stood up starting to hyperventilate.

"That's why the Oni are going through all of us, trying to get to him! Chloe please you have to try-" Chloe shook her head and glared at her friend and whispered in a deadly fierce and low voice.

"You don't think I've been thinking that? You don't think I saw the signs and have been putting two and two together? Trust me I have been denying it for a while Allison… but it's hard to accuse the person you love of being a murderer. You of all people should be able to understand that" Chloe quietly barked at her before grabbed her back pack and lunch bag. Leaving her friend speechless. "Thank you for the lunch but I have to believe in Stiles until there is absolutely no hope left" she said to her friend with apologetic eyes before walking off. Allison let out a frustrated sigh, ' _that went well. I know where she's coming from and I respect her tenacity but she needs to take precautions with him. Things are not looking good'._ Allison then got up and left after her friend.

The rest of the day Chloe continued to zone out her classes and avoid her friends while stewing over how they were already starting to give up hope on Stiles; when he was the one who never gave up hope for them. After all Stiles had done for them, saving or helping them all numerous times. _Of course Aiden would suggest it that arrogant prick!_ Chloe rolled her eyes at herself and waited for the final bell to ring. The second it did she sprang out the door and nearly ran to her locker to throw her unnecessary books in while keeping the ones she needed for he homework in her bag, she'll get to her homework eventually. She slammed her locker door shut to turn around and see none other than Jarod blocking her path.

"Oh, hi Jarod?" she asked drawing her brows together and losing some of her irritation.

"Hey, just wanted to say I'm sorry about Stiles… and if you need anything, like help on homework or someone to drive beside you while you run, I'm here" Jarod offered her and she smiled warmly at him and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you…" she whispered into his ear before pulling back "-and I may need to take you up on it, I haven't been paying attention in any of my classes and may need a study buddy to catch me up" she admitted to him and he smiled back at her.

"Just give me a call whenever, and I'll be there" he said genuinely to her and she smiled back at him.

"What would I do without you?" she quipped patting him on the shoulder. Jarod just blushed and looked away down the hall

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then?" he told her and she chuckled

"Yes, I will see you later" she confirmed before he got a dopey grin on his face and walked away. Chloe smiled after him, thankful that she had one slice of normal in her life, even if he was easily car-sick. She then continued her predestined path towards the doors and exited the school to find the Sheriff already there waiting. Chloe bounced down the steps towards the cruiser and hopped in.

"Hey Uncle John" she greeted and he offered her a warm but fake smile

"Hey kiddo, how was school?" Chloe snorted at his question

"Hell if I know". The Sheriff looked over at her and understood as he then drove them to the hospital.

"Is he awake yet?" she asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't know Hun, I haven't been there since this morning either" he told her regretfully. Chloe nodded in understanding, he had to go to work just like how she had to go to school. They pulled into the parking lot and this time walked together into the receiving area. Once inside they went up to the front desk to ask for 'Stilinski'.

"He's currently still sleeping but vitals have been reported as normal, he should be waking up soon and that's when we'll start running some tests" the nurse told them with a very practiced smile. Chloe and the Sheriff nodded then turned around to find a seat in the reception area to wait.

"Well I'm gonna try doing my homework" Chloe told the Sheriff pulling her laptop and textbooks out of here bag.

"I'm gonna try to find Melissa and see if she knows anything then find some better coffee then what they've got in here" he told her and she smiled at him.

"If you find any get me some too" she called after his retreating form.

"You got it kiddo" he called after him raising an arm to signal that he had heard her. She sighed and settled as best as she could into the uncomfortable chair, she was going to be there a while so she might as well be productive. She pulled out her math homework and actually finished it by the time the Sheriff came back over an hour later.

"Anything?" she asked putting her textbook away.

"Couldn't find Melissa, and this coffee is all I could find" he said holding a cup out to her which she took gratefully. She took a sip and it tasted terrible but she needed caffeine. Just then the Sheriff's phone went off

"Sorry, work" he told her apologizing and she waved him off drinking her coffee. He walked away answering the phone as she then looked at her Psychology homework and winced before starting to tackle it. About half way through she needed another coffee since this packet was killing her. She looked around and saw the Sheriff nowhere to be found.

"Probably had to handle something quick at the station" she thought aloud as she went over to the coffee machine and refilled her cup. While stirring in some sugar to try and curb the bitter taste she saw Melissa walk up to the nurse's station.

"Melissa!" she called walking over trying not to spill her hot liquid life. "Anything on Stiles?" she asked sounding rather desperate. Melissa shook her head

"Sorry Hun, I haven't heard anything. I will come get you once I do ok?" she told the younger girl and Chloe simply nodded and gave a weak smile before trudging back to her seat and getting back to her psychology homework. She had finished a few more painstaking problems when the Sheriff came over to her in a god-sent distraction.

"Hey? Where did you go?" she asked. The Sheriff rolled his eyes and shook his head in a 'you don't wanna know' fashion and Chloe nodded and smiled in understanding.

"What are you working on?" Sheriff asked looking at her packet of questions. Chloe turned to look at him the same way he just had and he smiled at her knowingly and nodded. "Gotcha… have you heard anything from Melissa or anyone else?" he asked in anticipation. He was as nervous as she was about Stiles. Chloe shook her head

"Melissa hasn't heard anything but said she'd keep her ear to the ground and come get us if anything happened". The Sheriff nodded then settled back in his chair for the long wait. Chloe re-settled herself as well and dove back into her homework that was killing her brain but she had nothing else better to do at the moment.

Another half hour later she was finally on the last problem when her phone buzzed and she sat up straight. "Oh thank god" she said quietly to herself but the Sheriff heard and chuckled at her. It was as text from Scott

 **Anything on Stiles yet?**

Chloe sighed at his direct question that was what she had been asking every nurse that passed since they had arrived there. She told Scott the same disappointing news she had gotten from them

 **Nothing yet, but I'll text you when we hear something.**

She sent him trying to keep her hopes up when really all that was running through her mind was what Allison had told her and she was trying not to believe it… it had to be something else.

 **Ok, I'll be there in about an hour or less** **J**

Scott forever the optimist while Stiles their realist was currently off-duty. Chloe sighed and put her phone back in her pocket before staring back at that last question in her packet. It was a stupid diagnosis question that she didn't have time for and was sick of this packet and of waiting. She picked up the packet and closed it and shoved it in her folder forcefully before shoving it in her back pack.

"You done?" the Sheriff asked with a chuckle in his voice. Chloe tried to hide the blush

"Emotionally" she answered as she settled back into her seat. This wait was killing her nerves…

 ***the calm before the storm***


	55. First Strike

It wasn't long after when a nurse walked out

"Stilinski?" she called and her and the Sheriff tried to jump up quickly but sitting in those chairs for so long killed their backs so they were a little slower than they wanted to be walking over trying to hide their grunts of pain and sending each other looks of solidarity.

"That's us" the Sheriff said as they approached the nurse who smiled at them that same practiced smile.

"Your son is awake and we've done our preliminary tests and now we're moving him to get a cat-scan, you can come with me and see him" she told them. Chloe was floored that Stiles had been awake and no one followed through on their word to tell them. The Sheriff nodded to the nurse and they both followed behind, Chloe anxiously awaiting to see her boyfriend awake. While walking she remembered to text Scott because she would keep her word unlike certain people at this hospital who didn't…

 **Stiles is awake, they're taking him to do some tests and then a cat-scan. IDK what for?**

She hit send and while still walking to where Stiles was supposedly she got a quick response from Scott.

 **Ok, just parked outside, I'll be right there**

Chloe smiled at that, she was glad Scott was going to be there for his friend. He hadn't given up on him yet, he still had hope that Stiles wasn't the Nogitsune… it had to be something else. They walked around a corner and through some doors and saw a large window into a room with a large machine that Stiles was sitting on talking to some doctors. They walked into the room as Chloe's heart-rate rose considerably

"Here's his father…" the nurse said informing the doctor person in the room who they were. The doctor stepped over and shook his hand and the two started talking right away about Stiles' medical history. Chloe stepped around them and saw Stiles looking at her

"Hey beautiful" he greeted her and she fast walked over to him and collided with his body in a fierce hug. "Hey… hey, hey, hey it's ok. It's going to be ok." he was consoling her as she shook in his arms, she wasn't crying but her worries and anxiety was leaking out of her at that point after waiting for so long. She couldn't speak quite yet so she just rested her head on his shoulder and ran her fingers through his hair. She knew he liked it when she did that, and she liked playing with his soft locks; it calmed them both down.

"Scott will be here in a bit" she whispered pulling away, but not out of his grasp, to look at him. Stiles met her gaze and nodded.

"Cool" he told her. She bit her lip before saying

"You scared me… I was so worried if you were ok…"

"-I scared me, but I'm alright for now…" he said tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"Stiles they're doing all these tests on you, what are they looking for? What else aren't you telling me? Why-" Stiles cut her off by kissing her urgently. It worked and Chloe could tell he was still scared and didn't want to be confronted with everything right now, so she stopped and just kissed him back. It was her turn to comfort him now and she pulled him closer into her embrace trying to protect him. They eventually pulled apart for air and Chloe leaned back still in his arms. "So I guess my sleeping techniques worked a little too well" she joked and she earned a smirk

"Yeah, not doing that again" he said going along with her joke.

"You should probably just throw those out and we can resort to other methods" she said winking. Stiles' smile grew and leaned in to kiss her "Martin Luther was a major figure head in starting the protestant revolution with his 95 thesis's framing the faults in the Catholic Church, Thesis one was about-" Stiles cut her off with a groan and a roll of his eyes

"I don't think that would work because I would just get annoyed and angry with you then hang up" he told her and Chloe giggled.

"See that's the beauty of being neighbors, I could just walk over and continue my speech till I bored you to sleep". Stiles cocked his brow

"If I got you alone in my room at night, I would use other methods to put us both to sleep" he told her smirking. Chloe held in a girly squeal at the thought until there was a throat clearing behind them and Stiles let go of her and the two momentarily blissful teens had to go back to reality.

The scan technician guy came in and went over the procedure with Stiles as he sat on the table. Scott walked in afterwards and stood next to her, rubbing shoulders in comfort after seeing her anxious face, until he could speak to Stiles himself. Before he could speak though, the technician stepped back up and informed Stiles of while he was in the machine it was going to be loud due to pulses of electricity. Stiles said he could handle it and then the Sheriff and Melissa came over.

"We'll be right on the other side of that glass ok?" he told his son and Stiles nodded while Melissa nodded and walked out with him and the technician leaving her and Scott to talk to Stiles. There was a beat of silence before Stiles gave her a quick glance before looking at Scott

"You know what they're looking for right?" he asked him. Chloe screwed her brows together in confusion, _he said he was fine?... actually he said it_ was _GOING to be fine… Was he finally telling me what he was trying to avoid before? Is it that bad?!_ Scott and she were silent waiting her him to tell them. "It's called fronto-tempero-dimentia" he told them and Chloe's heart stopped for a moment and Scott looked at her in confused shock as he could hear her heart beat skip. "It's when sections of the brain start to shrink… it's what my mother had". He finished and Chloe was biting her lip trying to hold back her tears and screams of anger and sadness; she remembered Claudia's funeral and her last few days where she was basically a vegetable.

She turned and looked at the glass behind her to see the Sheriff looking at her regretfully, _he knew… that's why he ordered the tests. That's the other diagnosis Melissa was talking about… Stiles could seriously die either from his genetics or from the Nogitsune/Oni._ Chloe looked back at Stiles and couldn't speak.

"It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers… and there's no cure" he said with his voice growing softer and gravely. She remembered Claudia's funeral and seeing Stiles cry. _There's no cure… if he has this I will lose him. There's no cure… if he is the Nogitsune I will lose him while he becomes a murderer. It has to be something else… I can't lose him too._ Chloe raised a fist to cover her mouth holding back her panting breath and tears with all her might, none had spilled over yet.

"Stiles if you have it, we'll do something ok?" Scott said with a sad tone in his voice for his best friend. _What is he gonna do? Find the cure for this and cancer?!_ "I'll do something" Scott said softer with a new infliction in his voice. _Wait… was going to turn Stiles?... I don't know how I'd feel about that, but I do know that I couldn't see him die._ They shared a look of unspoken brotherly love then hugged. Chloe watched Stiles' brave face morphed into a pained look of fear and sadness behind Scott's back, it broke her heart to finally see Stiles' façade fall and see the true terror and pain he felt. They broke apart and Stiles put his game face back on and wiped his nose and Scott did the same as he then nodded at Stiles as he then walked into the other room and joined Melissa, the Sheriff, and the lab technician.

Chloe stepped forward and caught his eye. Neither of them knew what to say. Chloe knew why he didn't tell her… he as protecting himself and her by only having to say it once. He didn't want her to go through what he did while watching his mother. Chloe finally stepped into him resting her forehead on his and placed a hand on either side of his face

"I love you, you hear me? I love you so much and I am going to be here always Stilinski alright?" she asked as the shake of crying made its way into her voice. Stiles nodded clenching his jaw and watery eyes. "I love you and you are gonna get through this just like you said, don't start breaking promises now alright?" she said having a harder and harder time keeping her wavering voice in check. Stiles nodded again

"I promise" he said in a clenched voice that made her eyes water.

"I love you so much" she said as she pressed a kiss to his lips before making herself walk out of the room.

She tried to stand there and watch but couldn't hold it in and excused herself as she went to the bathroom to cry. Melissa and Scott gave her understanding nods while the Sheriff's gaze never left Stiles. Chloe sped walked down the long corridors until she found a women's restroom and burst in as a dam broke and she momentarily lost her vision from her tears due to the stress. Chloe doesn't know how long she sat there but it felt like a long ride of rollercoaster-ing emotions. She was heartbroken that she was losing him, no matter what it seemed she would lose him. She was angry that he kept lying to her, and frustrated with herself that she kept letting it slide. She was ashamed that she wasn't in that room supporting him but she couldn't watch the diagnosis that decided his fate and their future together. She felt betrayed by the universe that through all the shitty things that had happened to her, she had finally gotten Stiles and now it was taking him away from her. _If fought so damn hard to live, for him, for my friends… and for what?! For them all to die?! What the hell did I do to deserve this?!... I fell in love with someone who is tied with the supernatural._

She called her mom, who had always been able to calm her down in the past, and told her what was going on; leaving out the supernatural bits and cried to her. She tried calling Lydia but she didn't answer, something was going on with her at school and she wanted to worry about someone else for a change. Finally, she tried Allison who picked up and listened to Chloe cry and apologize for being mean to her at lunch. Allison said that if she wanted to later she could come over and they could have a 'girl's night'. Chloe respectfully declined on account that she was still grounded which seemed weirdly insignificant in her life yet hindered her so much. She ended her call with Allison feeling cried-out and slightly better after venting.

Chloe knew she needed to be there in that room so she pushed herself up off the floor and wiped her face. Her eyes were red and puffy but she didn't care as she then walked out of the bathroom and back towards the lab when all of a sudden the lights went out then flashed back on.

"What the hell?" Chloe asked aloud before walking quicker back to the lab, hoping something supernatural wasn't happening with Stiles. Suddenly the lights flashed on and off again more sporadically until it was continuous flashes. "Holy Fuck" she said looking around scared, something was happening and she was alone in a hallway, she needed to find Scott and/or the Sheriff who was with Stiles. Chloe walked down the corridor slowly until she heard people and almost ran towards the noise until she saw nurses and doctors rushing the hallway. She caught up with one and asked what was happening.

"I don't know but you'll be safer in the lobby" the elder male doctor said. Chloe reluctantly went with him to the front waiting lobby she had just been in not that long ago but it felt like a lifetime after the information bomb that had been dropped on her. She stood to the side waiting for the Sheriff, Melissa, Scott, or Stiles to appear.

"Where the hell are they?" she asked as she looked around at the nervous and panicked guests and patients that were corralled with her in the lobby where the lights weren't flashing like a rave as much. _What the hell is going on? Is Stiles ok?! Last I saw he was still in that machine pumping electricity… with the power fluxing up the wazoo is he stuck in there?!_

Chloe looked around the crowded lobby at the many faces of strangers, not recognizing anyone. She did however recognize the feeling of being left alone in a dangerous place. She felt like all the chaos was the struggling breath to fight before everything went to hell. She remembered at the party when she felt alone before 'shit hit the fan'. She had found her friends eventually and they worked together to protect one another… _Speaking of which... good idea._

Chloe pulled out her phone and found she still had some service as she scrolled through her contacts until she found the number she was looking for and press send. She listened impatiently to the choppy phone ringing through the bad reception until the other end of the line was picked up.

"Chloe?"

"Scott! Where is everyone?" Chloe almost cried out but held her composure.

"Where are you, you disappeared then everything started flashing. Are you alone?"

"Not technically, I was brought to the lobby with a bunch of people to be kept safe while the hospital tries to figure out what's going on with their power. Otherwise I haven't seen anyone else. Do you know what's going on?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'm gonna check out the *crackling* then call you back." He told her and Chloe nodded feeling slightly more relieved she wasn't left alone completely.

"Okay, make sure Stiles is ok" she told him before their call was disconnected due to her fan-freaking-tastic cell phone service. "Shit" she muttered to herself, earning a few glares from the elderly and parents surrounding her. Chloe gave them a shy and awkward smile as she maneuvered away from them and through the crowd to get near a window for better service. Once there she saw it was storming once again outside. _It's just a storm Chloe, nothing supernatural is happening, everything is fine… This is why she had bad reception, it was the storm! Not something supernatural. The electricity was going haywire due to the totally natural storm, not the supernatural Oni or Kitsune or whatever it was that created or controlled electricity/fox fire…. Shit._ Something bad was going down and she was a sitting duck… again _._


	56. First Support

Chloe started nervously pacing, if you could call it that with the limited amount of space she had. The lights started to flicker more violently all of a sudden and she could hear some of the younger patients start to whine and cry out. Chloe looked around trying to see if the Sheriff or Melissa was showing up with Stiles to escort him to 'safety' in the lobby; or if Scott would walk through trying to assemble everyone he could find to help. _Could I help? What could I do?_ The lights then Flickered slower, the periods of darkness lasting longer than the few moments of strobing lights. _Something is happening with the powerlines or something…_

She walked back to the window just in time to see an ambulance just narrowly miss hitting someone and careened into the grass not before bursting open a water pump, effectively starting to flood the entire parking lot.

"Holy Shit!" Chloe exclaimed as other nurses and patients began to travel over to the windows and watching the ensuing chaos outside. _Really? Of all things this had to happen now?! What next!-_ Chloe complained in her inner monolog when she then caught sight of the person who was narrowly hit.

"Kira?!" she called out. Chloe knew the Kitsune couldn't hear her but Chloe was seriously worried about her almost getting killed, again. Chloe then moved down the line of windows to get a better look at what was going on as the other lobby occupants went back to panicking over the power and chalking the ambulance crash up as just a minor problem on the list of things to be concerned with. Chloe tried banging on the glass to get her attention to ask if she was ok when she saw what Kira was truly afraid of… there was a wild, live, powerline spastically jumping and swinging through the air around the parking lot from what seemed like the roof. _Oh My God if that powerline touches the water everyone in the parking lot, including Kira, will be electrocuted._ Chloe banged on the glass harder trying to get her attention and screaming Kira's name, causing a few to throw her some judgmental looks.

"Kira! Kira! Get out of there!" she tried calling through the window but with no such luck. _She could probably hear me if it wasn't storming at such an inconvenient time as usual!_ Chloe felt a firm grip on her shoulder and she quickly turned around to tell the person to fuck-off she they told her to calm down when she was greeted with the puppy dog brown eyes of Scott and a brooding Derek beside him. "Scott! Oh My God I'm so glad you're ok!" she cried out hugging him. She thought she was alone in trying to save everyone. Scott hugged her back briefly before pulling away

"What's going on? Why are you yelling for Kira?" he asked sounding highly concerned. It almost put a smile on her face at how cute he was being but this was not the time not the place.

"Kira's out there, she almost got hit by an ambulance, which burst the water pipe, the parking lot is flooded, and there's a live powerline waving-"

"Waving about over the parking lot, we know. We were there when it came loose" finished Derek for her. She didn't appreciate being cut off and could now start to sense Stiles' dislike for him slightly…

"If that powerline hits that water…" Scott said now sounding scared

"Everyone in the hospital parking lot will be electrocuted with a high voltage, industrial sized, power line" Derek finished as both boys now grasped why Chloe was freaked out.

"Exactly! And Kira's out there!" Chloe exclaimed and Scott got a panicked look in his eyes as he looked out the window.

"Come on, we can go out the side door" Scott said and let the three of them through the crowded lobby out an emergency exit, which didn't set alarms off due to the power being all 'wonkey'. Chloe ran behind the ware-wolves at her top speed and was still barely keeping up as they ran around the side of the building before her. Chloe whipped around it to see the shocking scene before her. In the middle of the parking lot, Kira was standing in the middle of the 'lake' holding onto the powerline and blocking the electrifying end with her bare hand… _What The Fuck?! How in the Hell is she… wait, Kitsune. She's using her 'fox fire' if I'm getting this right? She saved everyone!_

"Go Kira" Chloe said still shocked and seeing the seriously impressed look on Scott's face as well. "Keep it in your pants Scott" Chloe mumbled chuckling and nudging his shoulder only to make him blush as he then returned his gaze to Kira who looked, honestly, a little freaked out.

"Did you see that?" Scott asked her in a hushed tone.

"See what?" She asked trying to calm her heart down from the panic and the sheer awesomeness she had just witnessed.

"Her eyes glowed… like one of us" Scott said sounding perplexed and Chloe smiled. _They had so much in common it was cute, I ship them hard._ Derek suddenly burst forward breaking their moment. Chloe then noticed the people that were previously in the lobby with her were now running out into the parking lot to see what the commotion was. _Serves them right for not listening to me and thinking I was crazy._

"Scott! He's not breathing!" cried Derek. Chloe and Scott shifted their gaze over to where Derek was kneeling in the 'lake' and saw him hovering over his old Beta, Isaac. _Oh no…_

"ISAAC!" cried out Allison and a part of her heart broke at just the sound of her voice. It gave her quick flash backs to when she was taken _"Chloe look out!" before she could do anything she felt darkness surround her and she let out a frantic cry before it enveloped her completely._

Chloe ran over after Scott to see what was happening. Isaac appeared to be severely electrocuted and had burns on his neck and arms… he wasn't moving. Chloe rushed over to her friend who was panicking over her… boyfriend? What do they call themselves? She grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight trying to comfort her.

"He tried to stop me- from the water- he pushed me out of the way- WHY ISN'T HE HEALING?" she cried out as the convenient nurse's on-call than rushed forward to take care of the fallen victims. They were loading Isaac up on a gurney when Allison started to follow and Chloe with her still holding her hand when a Doctor stopped them and told them to wait in the lobby with everyone else.

Allison froze and stared blankly at the rather rude medical practitioner and watched them wheel Isaac away quickly to the ER. Chloe watched as her best friend's eyes began to shimmer and her throat looked to be constricting, she began to break… Chloe had never actually seen her friend break before. Allison was strong, she was a trained hunter, she had killed monstrous beasts before. She was the 'ace' marksmen… she never broke. But she was breaking now… this was serious. I guess once things began to hit the people she truly cared for is when "shit got personal" for her huntress friend. Chloe sat her down in a darkened and secluded corner and wrapped an arm around her as Allison tried to hold it together. Chloe rubbed reassuring strokes on her friends' arms as she tried to regulate her breathing and calm her panic. Allison didn't let any tears fall and for that Chloe was impressed, Chloe was always the first to cry… she hated crying.

"We all know that Isaac is going to be ok, he's going to bounce back from this… he's going to be fine" Chloe cooed into her friend's ear trying to comfort her. _Who are you really trying to comfort Chloe? Your friend who just watched 'her guy' get nearly killed, or yourself over the fact that you have no idea where the hell Stiles is or the Sheriff._ Eventually, Allison nodded her head still facing forward in a thousand-yard stare

"He's going to be ok. He's a freaking ware-wolf, he can heal from this. He's going to be fine. Isaac is going to be ok and we are going to be just fine" Allison said trying to convince herself. Chloe rubbed her back and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Of course, just wait and see. He is gonna come walking out of those doors and be all 'what the hell?! Who put me in this ridiculous gown?! Where are my pants?!' and we're all going to laugh at him and we're all going to be ok… right?" she asked her friend letting some of her own weakness seep into her voice. Allison finally turned to look at her and nodded jerkily while giving a fake small smile.

"Of course… everyone is going to live through this. Everyone is going to be fine" Allison confirmed as both girls held each other's hands in comfort trying to hold back their own tears as they sat with their heads together silently worrying and panicking over what is happening.

"Chloe!" she heard her named called not five minutes later, breaking her from her depressing downward spiral of worry with her friend. She was hoping it was Stiles that was calling for her but sadly it was not, she was still happy to find the Sheriff fast walking towards her looking… old. He looked sick with worry, _the fear for his son was seriously not helping with is complexion_ , her inner Lydia said.

"Sheriff, what's wrong?" She said sitting up but still holding on to Allison's hand. Before the Sheriff could speak she held up her free hand

"Just so we both know what page we're both on, I left before I could hear what Stiles was diagnosed with, then corralled into the lobby where I saw the whole thing go down with the live wire and Kira kicking ass and… Isaac" she finished quietly giving her friends' hand a squeeze. The Sheriff let out a breath in either relief or pain.

"Well, the lab technician showed us that Stiles had the same scans as his mother, who was also diagnosed with fronto-tempero-dimentia… he's got it." The Sheriff told her in a saddened voice and the information bomb hit Chloe right in the chest as it literally made her fall back into her chair.

Allison's attention was now on her as she held Chloe's hand with both of her own. _This was a shitty night for both of them._ "The power cut out and when we could see again Stiles was gone from the machine… we haven't been able to find him since." The Sheriff finished and Chloe felt her heart stop as her hand went limp in Allison's hand in shock. _Stiles was going to die, his own mind was going to kill him… she couldn't help him. She was going to lose him… but he was already gone. He was missing, Stiles was missing! Did he sleep walk somewhere?! Is he still in the building? Is he at his jeep?! OH MY GOD is he driving right now?!_ Before she could ask any of these questions or react she looked behind the Sheriff to see Scott who had heard the whole thing and had a face of sadness, anger, stress and panic. He had heard her heart stop in shock, and then the fear slowly seep in to her veins as it raised her heart rate into a panic.

"Have you guys checked the building?" Allison asked as everyone else was silent. Her boyfriend, or whatever he was, was currently out of reach for her to help but she could do this… she could help with this. The Sheriff nodded

"We have our guys and nurses searching every floor"

"What about the grounds? What if he got outside? We already know how far he can get when he's outside." Scott said now stepping up to talk. The Sheriff shot him a stressed and sad look then nodded

"Is he even awake? What if he's sleepwalking and doesn't know where he is? What if he's driving?!" Chloe began to vocalize her panic when the Sheriff put a fatherly hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"We're going to find him Chloe, Stiles is going to be fine." He told her trying to convince everyone in the conversation. Chloe bit her lip holding in the rant of insecurities and worries over her lost boyfriend and nodded at the Sheriff trying to help keep him calm. Before anyone else could say a word a young deputy walked up and signaled the Sheriff that he had some information. The Sheriff nodded at the teens before he walked away to talk to his deputy.

"Scott what's he saying?" Allison asked as soon as they saw the deputy talking. Scott's eye's widened

"There are witnesses who said they saw Stiles' car drive out of the parking lot less than an hour ago…" Chloe fell back into her seat again letting out a worried whimper. _OH God he's going to kill himself! Driving, walking around and getting hypothermia again, or from his own mind… Stiles is going to leave her!_ Allison grabbed her shoulders and made her look into her fierce gaze.

"Chloe! Look at me, we are going to find Stiles, bring him back here. He'll be safe. Then we're going to fix Isaac and he'll be safe… we have to stay focused and help them, alright?" she said shaking her shoulders a little and snapped Chloe out of her whimpering state before she nodded. "Ok… Scott, go check on Isaac and see if there is any ware-wolf stuff you can do to help heal your Beta. Chloe is going to go home so she doesn't get in trouble and wait to see if Stiles shows up at his house or calls, Then I will go driving around to see if we can find him. OK?" she said in full-on hunter mode. Scott nodded then slowly walked away backwards

"I'll text you with any updates" he said to them.

"Same" said Chloe weakly but she knew he heard her. Allison stood up pulling Chloe with her

"Let's take you home so your dad doesn't ground you further, we'll explain what happened to him in person?" Allison recommended and Chloe nodded and gave a grim smile. The two walked out into the flooded parking lot trying to push away the horrible events that just went down outside. The girls walked briskly to Allison's car and hopped in, Chloe put her backpack in the backseat before settling in.

"Should I call Lydia and tell her what happened?" offered Chloe in a weak voice, speaking really for the first time in ten minutes.

"Lydia usually ends up already knowing when stuff like this happens" Allison told her, Chloe ran a hand down her face

"I really hope she doesn't this time though" she mumbled but Allison caught it and remembered that Lydia found dead bodies or people near death… She now hoped Lydia didn't know.

"Maybe you should call Lydia then" Allison offered trying to sound innocent but really just wanted to calm both her and Chloe's mind. Chloe nodded and pulled out her phone to see that there were still no texts from Stiles. She blinked it away before she called their friend and recounted that nights' events surprisingly without crying. Lydia of course reacted and asked questions that Chloe answered calmly before they ended their conversation with a "See you in school".

"That was news to her…" Chloe said feeling slightly calmer about no one being near death. In fact she felt numb, like she had built up a wall that would no longer let her cry or react until she saw Stiles was alright again. She couldn't feel anything, she was hallowed and jaded.

"We're going to find him Chloe, I promise" Allison said as they pulled onto her street.

"Isaac is going to be brand spanking new before you know it" she reassured Allison and the two shared a small, but weak, genuine smile this time and hugged after the car was in park.

"Do you want me to come in and explain to your dad? Or do you want to do it alone?" Allison asked her, knowing the drill of how to lie to your parents to protect them or others.

"I think I should do it alone… although I may need to take you up on that offer of a girls night this weekend" Chloe said with a small yet empty smile. Allison nodded as they parted ways, each on their own mission.


	57. First Void

Chloe explained what had gone down at the hospital in vague detail to her father with her dead eyes. Her father was silent listening and watching his daughter recount how her boyfriend was diagnosed with brain deteriorating dementia that didn't have a cure, and was now missing… again. His daughter looked empty, broken, and hardened. The light was gone from her eyes and laugh gone from her voice… she looked like a sad imitation of the lively girl that was his daughter. He hugged her and held her and tried to comfort her but she remained cold and emotionless. She had shut down… she went to her room where she quietly stayed the rest of the night skipping dinner.

Michael Turner called his wife and filled her in on everything that had happened in the last week about their daughter's behavior and breaking the rules; How she had broken down to him in the car which broke his heart; to her boyfriend almost dying and now missing after being diagnosed with death-dementia basically. They both discussed what to do and how to go about helping their daughter through this. Trishelle pointed out that Stiles probably needed time to figure everything out and process the information he was given.

"He has to reassess his entire life Mike… He's just a kid. He had dreams and aspirations that he no longer gets to do. He's probably wondering about how everything is going to change, how everything will end up… he's probably worried about Chloe… he loves her a lot. He knows he won't be able to probably marry her anymore or become a policeman like his father… he's just a scared kid who needs some time. So does Chloe, they both have to think about their future… colleges, love, health care… it's a lot for both of them… give them some space Michael. I know our daughter and I know she will make the best decision for the both of them" Trishelle explained. Michael understood what she was saying but couldn't stand to see his daughter so broken

"But you should see her Trish, she's not _her_ anymore. She's jaded and it scares me how much has happened since she moved here…"

"Mike, she told me she wanted to spend her remaining years of high school with you. You are her father and you are the best for the job, so some messed up shit happened. I'm not saying I'm happy about it, but life happens and people get hurt. She is the strongest little girl I've ever met and she needs her father and that boy in her life… don't take that away by sending her back to me. As much as I miss her to pieces, she needs it there" Trishelle pointed out while thinking of her sad little girl that needed her. She was so angry at their living arrangements and how they had to live two states apart, she kept waiting to be transferred down to California so she could be at least a three-hour drive from her family not a 12-hour drive or a plane ride away. Michael sighed and nodded then thought of an idea

"I think I have an idea… dementia is the slow killer right? What if I pull out some of my stocks and put it in a savings account for two years and let it gain some interest. Then by the time they graduate it can be their wedding fund! I mean, if they want to get married. Well obviously Stiles wants to but Chloe has to say yes, will they be able to at that point? How long will this take? Claudia had a good three years-" Michael's rant was cut off by his wife's laughter.

"Do you hear yourself right now?! Planning our daughter's wedding before she's graduated high school?! Are you insane?! Just calm down there sparky and take a step back… let's wait to see when Stiles is found or comes back. Then we'll see what the kids decide to do alright? Stop getting ahead of yourself" Trishelle stopped his wild imagination through her laughter. Michael smiled at the old nick name she used to call him when they were in high school that John used to tease him about. _"I love how you always get ahead of yourself and stumble over your words Sparky, it's cute" a seventeen-year-old version of his wife flashed across his eyes._ He missed her so much but understood the reasons for their living arrangement but really needed her here to help with their daughter right now.

"Ok I'll wait then… but the time will soon come for my legacy of awesome to be fulfilled. I just want to be prepared" he said causing his wife to laugh again. _God I wish she was here._

"Go make your daughter some grilled cheese and tomato soup, that's her favorite 'cheer-me-up' food… I'll come visit as soon as I can ok?" Michael nodded looking at his work shoes and scuffing them on the hard wood floor.

"I love you, please take care of your daughter, she needs you right now"

"I will, I love you too" he told her before they hung up and he proceeded into the kitchen to make grilled cheese and find a can of tomato soup somewhere.

Lunch time came around and Chloe came down quietly smelling food. Michael smiled at her and placed the warm sandwich and a bowl of tomato soup on the kitchen bar where they ate most of the time. Chloe gave a small smile and slowly trudged over to her food and sat down.

"How are you feeling today Chloe?" he asked her softly sitting next to her with his own sandwich. Chloe shrugged her shoulders and didn't say anything, mainly due to the gooey sandwich in her mouth still.

"Any word yet?" he asked again softly. Chloe then looked down at the plate and slumped her shoulders swallowing shaking her head.

"I'm sorry honey" he told her and she leaned her head on his shoulder shoving more sandwich in her mouth. After a few moments of silence Michael decided to change to subject "You know it's better if you dunk the sandwich in the tomato soup." Chloe sat up straight and looked up at her dad and smiled before they both dunked their sandwiches in the singular bowl of tomato soup and began to actually enjoy themselves.

The small family talked about School and work, both admitting they had no idea what the other one meant in their respective subjects. Then Michael told her That there was a company brunch coming up that he would love to take her as his date, plus his boss was asking about her. Chloe actually smirked and said they would schmooze the hell out of his boss so he could get a raise or something. The brunch was on Friday so she had a week before also taking that on. She finally gave the excuse she was tired and wanted to go to bed and rest, Mr. Turner knew she was lying to him but he understood.

"I love you Chloe" he said as she trudged away.

"Love you too" she said back as she went back up to her room to lay in bed and stare at her phone for hours waiting for any news from Scott, Allison, Uncle John, or Stiles himself. The rest of her weekend went as such, the occasional depressing text from her friends telling her nothing, or calls from Uncle John which I think were mainly more for his sake. She laid there moping about wanting to find her boyfriend but knew that if what she was told was true about the Nogitune, he wouldn't be found unless he wanted to be.

Monday finally came around and Chloe had to rouse herself to get dressed. She had cross country practice that morning and she needed it. She needed to run out all this negative energy and stress, she needed to get out of her head since that's all she'd been doing for the past two days. She packed regular clothes, Lydia approved, to change into at school but decided to wear her running clothes to the school. She walked out of the bathroom after applying her usual amount of make up to hide the bags under her eyes. She walked down the stairs out of habit to go grab pop tarts from the kitchen only to find they didn't have any, and Stiles wasn't driving her to school. She looked over at her dad who sat at the kitchen island pretending not to notice her lapse in judgement. She then grabbed a light breakfast and walked out of the house with her father silently to go to school. Stiles had been missing for 48 hours… the only word from him had been a text to his father saying not to look for him. _Why didn't he tell me anything?_

They arrived at the school and Chloe hugged her dad goodbye before hopping out of the car to go straight to the locker rooms. She walked in and the sweat room filled with a handful of girls went quiet. They were no doubt talking about her… just what she needed right now, petty gossip. She ignored their pitying stares as she went to her locker and threw her bag inside before she quickly walked back out again to meet coach outside his office before they began their run through the woods.

"Alright listen up!" coach called out after everyone showed up and quieted down. "If any one catches even a glimpse of Stilinski-" he caught her eye contact and froze for a moment before continuing "contact your nearest teacher immediately" he informed the team. "And here is a sign for Isaac that every one of you _Losers_ is gonna sign not only your name but a personal little message that is so profound that it's gonna bring a little tear to coach's eye" he said and Chloe couldn't help but give a weak smile to his eccentric and neurotic behavior and speeches. "Who's first?" Coach called out and Chloe went to step forward when Danny beat her to it. The team all eventually lined up to sign the card. Chloe went after Danny who waited for her

 ** _Thank you for saving her – Chloe_**

She handed the pen off and stepped out of the way and walked with Danny telling him the details of what happened that night. Chloe was actually starting to scare herself how her throat wasn't clenching up in fear or sadness anymore when she should be now more than ever. Danny draped an arm over her shoulders in comfort she offered him a weak smile when she looked up to meet his eyes and saw Scott and the twins get curious looks on their faces and begin to walk out of the locker room. Chloe wanted to follow but Coach called all of them outside and Danny basically pushed her outside.

"Come on Turner, you usually love to run" he teased her and that caused a smile to cross her face. When they arrived at the running trails she walked up to coach

"Coach?" but before she could answer he gave her a look.

"Turner, your one of my best runners, please don't tell me you're ditching today? Don't leave me with these losers" he almost begged her. Chloe smirked a little

"No, I'm definitely running" that earned a sigh of relief and a smile from coach "I was just wondering if the woods were really all that safe to run in since the last time…?" she asked implying about the time an arrow almost pierced her skill when she fell off the trails. Coach threw an arm around her shoulders and walked her over to the opening of the trails.

"The police told me they cleaned up the dangerous ones, but if any of these morons fall into something, it'll just rid me of another headache" Coach joked with her and she smiled as she stood next to Danny still a little weary of the woods and Coach's vague answer. Danny tossed her a smile before getting into his running position. She needed to calm down and focus just on running… forget every other impending doom looming over them for a few hours. She could ask Scott what he found when she got back from her run.

"Race you Turner" Danny teased. Normally she would've taken that action but she didn't need to push herself.

"Nah, maybe next time" she answered back in her hallow voice. Danny nodded in understanding then took off at the sound of Coach's infamous whistle, which he got recently replaced. Chloe raced through the woods with surprising ease as she began to let go of her problems and just focus on her breathing. Suddenly she saw a blur rush past her

"Holy Shit Kira" Chloe called ahead of her. Kira just tossed her a playful smile before taking off again. Chloe smiled at the girl then continued running… she really wanted to be friends with this girl if she liked running as much as she did. She could finally have someone to go on runs with and try out those trails on the reserve her father had mentioned. Kira was completely out of site now, she had even beat Danny who was their fastest runner, besides her… _Damn that girl can run!_ Chloe was starting to get back into her old groove of things when she heard a sharp and quick scream.

"Kira?!" She cried out instinctually and ran at her top speed towards where she had seen Danny and Kira disappear to. _Only two people in front of me, I still got it! OMG not now Chloe God!_ She rounded the corner to find the twins and Scott had Kira and Danny stopped in the middle of the trail.

"Scott?" she called out jogging up to them slowing down in confusion.

"Chloe!" Scott yelled in what sounded like fear. She scrunched her brows together as she slowed down to a fast walk.

"Chloe Stop!" she heard yelled at her and she froze. She recognized that voice anywhere, she looked over to see none other than Stiles Stilinski standing before her holding his hands out in a 'stop!' motion.

"Stiles?" she asked out of breath and her heart beat loudly. She wanted to run to him but something was wrong judging by the looks on all the ware-wolves and her boyfriend's faces. She held his scared gaze and immediately knew what was wrong, _The Traps!_

She heard her teammates behind her about to barrel into a potential threat and held her arms out wide and yelled

"EVERYBODY STOP!" the runners shocked by the volume of her voice all slowed drastically to a stop, some tripping over their feet or running into one another. She had held her arms out trying to help, some stood slight ahead of her but she assumed she, and the team, were at a safe distance. She looked back at her friends for reassurance only to find Stiles bent down picking up a chain and slowly lifting it up and pulling it from under the leaves to prove her fears right… there was a trap. Her friends were on one side of the chain while she and the team were on the other… this could end badly either way.

Chloe watched in anxiety as Stiles pulled the chain up slowly, trying to find its end. In one final sweep he picked the chain entirely off the ground… it wasn't connected to anything. Chloe let out a sigh of relief and put her arms down looking at Stiles. He looked deeply confused and worried. So, did the rest of the teen-wolves.

Coach then decided to make his entrance by slow-clap… he could really be a douche sometimes. Chloe stepped forward to stop his onslaught of insult he was about to send her boyfriend's way when he began to speak

"Great job Stilinski, you found a length of chain" he stated in his condescending tone. Chloe broke from the group to step forward

"Coach it was for our own protection after what happened last time" she stated. Coach looked over at her

"Chloe I already told you the cops cleared the woods and did a clean sweep. There's-" coach stepped towards her trying to make his point when there was suddenly a zinging noise then a hard thump as it stopped. Chloe felt the wind brush her arm and she pulled it in front of her out of the way from instinct, there was a light graze on her arm from something flying past. She opened her mouth to gasp when she looked up at coach to see an arrow stuck in his stomach.

"Aw crap…" he said looking down at it then collapsing. Everyone was frozen for a moment before a girl on the team let out a small scream snapping everyone back into action. Chloe rushed over to Coach to prop his head up, Scott called out to her to stop in case there were more traps but she ignored him.

"Coach?! Coach Finstock?! Can you hear me?! I need you to talk to me. It's Chloe." She told him trying to get a response from him, remembering what Melissa had said to her under the Nemeton.

"Someone call 9-1-1 !" cried a runner.

"Coach!?" cried Chloe still trying to get a response while others ran around in a panic trying to figure out who had a phone or where the closest one was. At this point Stiles had joined her side looking down at Coach.

"Coach?" he asked in worry, not sheer panic like Chloe had been doing. That's when coach responded by Screaming at the top of his lungs and squirming, only making the blood come out of his wound faster. Chloe tried to hold him down so he wouldn't bleed out, but he was in a rage of some sort… she didn't blame him. The twins both came over and helped hold coach down as Stiles continued to talk to him

"Coach, calm down it's only gonna get worse if you-" Coach continued to struggle and Chloe and the twins attempted to hold him in place while Scott walked over.

"IT HURTS! GET IT OUT OF ME! GET IT OUT OF ME! I'M GONNA DIE! IT'S GONNA KILL ME!" Finstock was screaming only scaring the team off.

"Get out of here, go get a phone or something! Give him some space!" Ethan yelled at the crowd.

"GET IT OUT OF ME! I'M GONNA DIE!" Coach continued to scream bloody murder, _no pun intended. OMG stop Chloe! Not the freaking time!_

"You're not gonna die Coach!" Chloe yelled back at him over his screaming.

"Coach, it's only going to hurt worse if you keep moving" Scott tried telling him. Coach continued is tirade of endless painful screaming until Scott took some of his pain away causing the Coach to go limp.

"Coach?!" Chloe cried out shaking his shoulders.

"I think he just passed out" Ethan said calming Chloe down. She leaned back from her knees to sit on her feet now looking at the boys surrounding Coach… especially Stiles, her Stiles. He had been putting pressure on Coach's would to stop the bleeding and his hands were covered in blood and shaking.

"Stiles?" she asked weakly concerned for him.

"I could've killed him, what if it was his head?" Stiles said ignoring her and looking to Scott looking pathetic. Chloe grew even more confused and worried.

"I hear the ambulance" Scott said not answering him and Stiles looked up.

"And my Dad" he finished.

No sooner than it was said a police SUV swerved off the trail onto the side immediately followed by an ambulance. Chloe knew Stiles needed a moment alone with this dad so she walked with the barely conscious Coach to the ambulance where she sent him a weak goodbye. She watched the ambulance drive off before she turned back and walked over to Scott

"What did he mean by HE could've killed coach? Those traps were from Mr. Tate" she asked. Scott gave her a heartbroken look that let her know that what he was about to tell her wasn't good. He informed her of how he found Stiles and his 'bag-o-tricks' that were filled with horrifying 'toys'. He also had maps and blueprints to the hospital. Chloe closed her eyes, Stiles was the Nogitsune… he was going to die from his head AND the Oni… it was worst case scenario… she was going to lose him no matter what- _NO! Stop that! You are going to save him this time! You got this!_

"He said he doesn't know where he's been the last two days and doesn't know what he's done. He showed us these things to help him stop whatever the Nogitsune was trying to do" Chloe nodded and bit her lip in fear. What else had he done in a span of two days? She had seen what he could do with his bag of tricks in just a few hours. "He assured me that it's really him over there, not the Dark Kitsune. The second he found out that he planted traps on the cross country trail and that you were out there running, he almost lost it… he missed you" Scott told her and she looked up at him with a small smile. He was trying to make her feel better in the situation but she knew shit had hit the fan and things were only about to get worse. Kira finally walked over and greeted them and Chloe smiled at the girl, welcoming her warm presence and as a nice distraction.

"Damn girl, you were on fire today! I didn't know you could run that fast! You and I need to go out running some time! I know some great trails on the reserve" she told her and Kira blushed but looked eager to be making a friend.

"Sure, I'd really like that" Kira responded.

"When we get back to the school I'll give you my number and we can chill or go running sometime" she offered the optimistic fox.

"Totally" Kira said smiling.

"Chloe!" She heard her name called and looked over at the Sheriff waving her over. She looked back at Scott to be smiling at Kira like a love-struck puppy. Chloe rolled her eyes at them and walked away towards the Sheriff.

"Uncle John" she greeted with a smile on her face. He nodded then gave her a hug before he whispered

"Thank you for helping find my son" he told her. Chloe squeezed tighter wishing that were true before whispering so quietly that she almost didn't hear it.

"I don't think I did" the Sheriff pulled away and gave her a grim smile before taking a step back. "Would you like a ride back to the school?" he asked her kindly. Chloe chuckled but shook her head 'no'.

"I'd rather run back if you don't mind, built up a lot of tension recently" she joked and the Sheriff nodded before getting into his car and driving off. Chloe turned around to see Stiles leaning against his jeep watching her. She smiled at him and couldn't help the blush as he never broke his gaze from her. She walked over slowly before leaning against the jeep next to him.

"Stilinski" she greeted. Stiles smiled at her

"Turner" he replied. They gazed into each other's eyes trying to read the other. _This was Stiles… it had to be._ She sighed and reached a comforting hand up to the side of his face

"What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into now Stiles?" she asked in a lighthearted manner but they both understood the dark undertones of her implication of the question. Stiles sighed and looked down at the ground

"I honestly couldn't tell you… a lot of shit though. I'm gonna need your help fixing it, I'm gonna need as much help as I can get in order to undo all the shit we think that I've done" he told her honestly. Stiles met her gaze again and saw fear as well as worry. "I'm sorry I lied to you about everything, I won't do that again" he told her stepping closer, reaching out and playing with the bottom of her shirt. His eyes flicked up to her smoldering and she caved

"You are going to be the death of me" she told him. Stiles then leaned in and claimed her lips in a sweet but hungry kiss. Chloe missed him terribly and she seemed to melt in his arms, all her worries and fears were gone from one kiss from him… she was supposed to be mad at him for not telling her a single thing to put her mind to rest.

"Guys?!" Scott called from the other side of Stiles' jeep. They both parted and looked over to Scott and the twins "I think we've got another problem back at the school." _Oh God Stilinski, what did you do?_


	58. First Trick

Stiles and Chloe whipped into the parking lot only to find his dad and the entire police force had beat them all there. According to Scott and the twins, the Nogitsune made a 'Barrow-bomb' and it was somewhere on the school grounds.

"Looks like they already found it" said Chloe as she and Stiles jumped out of the jeep. There was a bomb on the school bus in the lap of some innocent kid.

"Do they know which bus it is?" Stiles asked walking around the corner of the school to the back parking lot where the buses are. There was a large bubble around one of them separating the crowd from the yellow vehicle by police blockades and caution tape.

They walked up to the blockade and watched on nervously as the young deputy from the hospital started putting on a bomb squad suit. Chloe reached over and held on to Stiles' hand nervously. From her peripheral vision she saw Stiles glance down at their hands and smirk before glancing back up at her.

"Do they know who it is?" Chloe asked anxiously. Stiles squeezed her grip and let his shoulders slump

"I did it Chloe, I set up all these things to hurt people and I don't know why… I don't even remember doing them" he told her. Chloe finally turned to face him

"Stiles, you did not do this. The Nogitsune did, and we are going to find a way to get that thing the hell out of you ok?" Stiles just stared at her looking pitiful and regretful. She sighed and stepped closer to him to rub shoulders comfortingly. "I meant do they know who the unlucky kid is who is stuck on the bus?" she asked the worry returning to her eyes. Scott and the twins showed up behind them then after leading the cross country team back to the school.

"They found it?" asked Aiden. Chloe nodded and looked over at Scott

"We don't know who it is on the bus though, no one will tell us" she told him and Scott looked at the bus and used his wolf senses to listen and see through the dusty glass.

"It's Jarod…" he said quietly.

"Car-sick Jarod from the team?" asked Aiden remembering having to pull the bus over and the Glen Capri. Chloe froze a moment as her throat closed up in fear of little Jarod was sitting on a bus, panicking, with a bomb on is lap. "God I really hope he doesn't throw up on the bomb" Aiden added and Chloe snapped and whipped around to glare at him.

"Don't you say another fucking word you piece of Lycan trash! I will skin you alive-" she started to advance on him for insulting her friend when Stiles' arm wrapped around her waist holding her back and Scott putting a hand on the shoulder of both of them.

"Calm down guys, we don't need to make a scene over here and distract Parrish on the bus" he reasoned with them Chloe glared daggers at both the twins as Stiles forced her to turn around.

"He's not worth it" he whispered in her ear. Chloe rolled her eyes but grabbed his hand again worried sick over her friend stuck on a bus with a bomb… _Wow this is exactly like SPEED with Keanu Reeves! The Dark fox has horrible movie taste and needs a more original idea_ Chloe thought bitterly while watching anxiously between the bus and the Sheriff standing a few feet in front of them. "Jarod is going to be just fine" Stiles whispered to her trying to calm her down while putting an arm around her shoulders and rubbing small circles on her arms.

"How do you know?" she asked in a small yet jaded voice. Stiles looked at her mournfully and then looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, that was mean…. I know this isn't you, I'm just…" she sighed trying to verbalize how messed up everything was and how confused and hurt and worried she felt. Stiles nodded but took his arm from around her shoulders making her feel cold and alone, he was standing next to her and she still felt as if he was far away. Chloe regretfully cast Stiles a sidelong glance before returning her attention to the bus where Parrish was beginning to walk out.

"Parrish said it wasn't a bomb but there is something the Sheriff needs to see" Scott said behind them after using his wolf hearing. They watched on as Mr. Stilinski looked up at the bus widow to see Parrish hold up a name plate. "Stiles, that's your dad's name plate from the station" Scott told them and all their stomachs sank in dread.

"The bomb isn't here… it's at the Sheriff station" Ethan said and a shiver ran down Chloe's spine as she looked over at the pack in worry. The Sheriff was immediately on the phone calling the station telling everyone to evacuate while the rest of the police on the scene at the high school starting packing up everything frantically to get back to the Station to help their fellow 'boys in blue'.

"Oh God" Chloe said as her breathing picked up at the thought of the town's police force blown up. _Without any sort of protection around the town, what is the Nogitsune going to do now?_ She looked at Stiles who looked panicked but also guilty.

"Scott, you guys help clean up around here to help the Sheriff get back to the station. Stiles is going to try and find Allison and Lydia, I'm going to see if Jarod is ok, and be right behind you, we're all taking a mental health day from school" she informed them. Scott nodded then went with the twins to help the police escort the rest of the students inside. She watched Stiles walk inside pulling out his phone to call Lydia and she sighed before going over to the Sheriff to wait by the bus for her friend. Jarod slowly walked off the bus and Chloe ran over to him and hugged him gently.

"I am so glad you are ok, after coach this morning I really couldn't watch someone else get hurt" she said frantically into his ear. She pulled away and looked at him to see him looking bewildered at her.

"What happened to coach?" he asked and Chloe gave him a mournful look.

"He got hurt, in the woods, another stray hunting trap… he's at the hospital now" she told him and Jarod nodded still shaking absorbing all the information and the fact that he survived. "Seriously though, I don't know what I would've done if you got hurt… I'm really glad you're ok. You are ok right?" she asked and he caught her gaze again after looking around absently in shock. He nodded and put his hands in his pockets. Chloe smiled at him and the fact that he was ok, he was her slice of normal along with Danny. She leaned in a kissed his cheek. To which she believed she heard Jarod stop breathing for a few moments. "We'll set up a time to have that study date alright, catch up with each other? Maybe make some money off those jerks?" she offered trying to cheer him up. Jarod nodded and gave her a weak smile.

"Thank you Chloe" he said in a still rather shaky voice. She nodded then patted his shoulder and left him to the paramedics. Chloe walked back inside and went down stairs to grab her non-sweaty clothes to change into; but more importantly her cell phone. She needed to be able to be in contact with everyone and stay informed about everyone as well. She turned the corner towards the locker rooms to find Stiles staring at his phone.

"No luck?" she asked walking up to him. Stiles met her gaze and there were still unshed tears in his eyes. She immediately re-felt the guilt and regretted saying those mean things to him earlier.

"Haven't tried yet" he said to her softly. She sighed understanding his guilt but knowing they were on a deadline, who knew when the bomb at the station would go off, they needed to find everyone. They needed to fix everything the Nogitsune had fucked up around Beacon Hills. She knew he was hurting but they had lives to save and she had her Stiles back… they could do this.

"Stiles, call Lydia and see where she is and if she knows where Allison is. She might still be at the hospital with Isaac" she said pulling him down with her to the basement floor of the school.

"Hospital?" Stiles said slowing down in the middle of the nearly deserted hallway. Chloe looked back at him in shock before realizing he didn't know what he had done to Scott's Beta. She regretted saying anything about this as well… _Smooth Chloe, way to make it worse._

"After the Nogitsune cut the power at the hospital, it made the entire lake of the parking lot electrified… Isaac pushed Allison out of the way to save her and got electrocuted… he's the only survivor of the few who got shocked, if you can call it surviving" She told him before looking at her dirty running shoes from the woods. Stiles was silent so she looked up at him to gage his reaction to find his eyes watering in guilt and disgust.

"I did that…" he said and Chloe shook her head as she stepped up to him. "W-what do you mean 'if you can call it surviving'? is he not healing?" Stiles asked running a hand through his hair in what looked like agony. Chloe couldn't speak as she stood there and watched her boyfriend fall apart… she was losing him. Stiles started to hyperventilate when Chloe stepped up and held both sides of his face to make him look at her.

"We are going to fix this" looking into his eyes. He slowly calmed down staring at her, _Oh how I missed looking into these caramel brown eyes._ She could see a few flecks of gold start to shine through and she smiled softly "Come on, let's call Lydia first. One thing at a time… we got this" she said confidently before leading him into the locker room. Stiles was silent as she led him through the rows of lockers to sit him down on a bench before she grabbed her bag out of her locker.

"This is the girl's locker room" Stiles stated after a few stunted beats of silence.

"Good observation" she joked and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Where are the rest of your team?" he asked.

"Already changed and left, we're alone… so you don't have to worry about being caught in the girl's room" she chuckled pulling out her clothes to change.

"Really?" Stiles said in a playful tone as he stood up and walked up behind her. Chloe giggled as he placed his hands on her hips and started nuzzling her neck.

"Stiles, now is not the time. You need to call Lydia and Allison and see where they are" she told him turning in his arms to push him away. _Seriously? People were about to die and you want to make out?_

"I'll call them in a bit, I just wanted to say I'm sorry…" he said huskily stepping closer pushing her back against the bank of lockers.

"You already did that" Chloe teased wondering why he was acting like this _right now_ of all times.

"Yeah well then I wanted to show you" he said begin to ghost kisses across her face and lips. _Does he know what he does to me? Probably…_ Stiles' hands were on her hips and held her in place as he pressed himself against her finally claiming her lips. Chloe kissed back with fervor, she needed this… _I think?_ She wrapped her arm around his neck and began playing with his hair as he deepened their kiss but slipping his tongue into her mouth. Chloe welcomed it as she pressed herself against him, _I missed this… I missed him._ She finally broke away for air as Stiles continued to plant butterfly kisses down her jaw and neck, not at all helping her to stop panting.

"Stiles, let me get changed please. We need to help Scott… we can continue this later, I promise" she told him trying to get him to look at her. He slowly pulled away and looked up at her from beneath his lashes

"Fine… we'll go help Scott" Chloe nodded and waited for Stiles to step away from her so she could get to her clothes but he didn't he just kept staring at her with a look that was starting to scare her.

"Stiles?" she asked putting her hands on his chest to push him away. "Come on, let me go" she said trying to keep her voice light as fear began to creep through her veins.

"I'm sorry we can't do that" he said and she froze in terror.

"You're not him…" Chloe whispered with a shaking voice. The Nogitsune smiled back at her and her throat closed up, not allowing her to scream or call for help, _Oh god I just made out with an evil, murdering fox spirit!_ Chloe felt violated, disgusted, and terrified.

"Please-" she begged but was interrupted by a blow to her head. Chloe fell on her ass in a daze holding her head before looking back up at him and starting to tremble; _Did he just hit me?! This isn't Stiles, The Nogitsune really wanted to kill me._ "Please don't, Stiles this isn't you" she said and then received another blow to the head, this time in the form of a kick. _Holy shit this really fucking hurts!_ She was dizzy on the ground but trying to get up whimpering as she watched her evil-possessed best friend sneer at her.

"If you would stop asking questions and be more patient everything will be more clear and you might not get killed" before she could react to him quoting Stiles, or himself really, from the other night when he dropped her off; another blow came to her forehead in the shape of Stiles' fist. _He has been messing with me the whole time…_

Then it was dark and she felt nothing, she knew nothing except for the deepest sense of pain in her chest of betrayal and heartbreak. She was alone, she lost him… Stiles was gone. The image of him hitting her was burned behind her eyelids. She knew it wasn't Stiles and wouldn't hold it against him but that evil thing in side of him was going after Scott now. She was useless… she was alone. She was the girl who causes problems and death. It was all her fault, if she hadn't gotten kidnapped Stiles wouldn't have sacrificed himself and be in this mess. She killed him. It's all her fault, she was the reason all her friends were dying. She should just stay here forever in this darkness where she couldn't hurt anyone… Scott should've finished the job when he had the chance.


	59. First Goodbye

Chloe stirred awake and found herself laying on a cold and solid surface. _What the hell happened? Why is my head vibrating?!_ Chloe slowly cracked her eyes open and was met with more darkness. She blinked a few hundred times trying to keep her eyes open while not making her head pound. _Why the hell can't I see? Am I blind? Did that son of a bitch make me go blind?!_ Chloe slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position and focus on breathing and making her head cease to explode. She leaned against the cold metal lockers behind her and closed her eyes again, _Is this what it's like to have a hangover?_ She let out a whine and put a hand to her head as he opened her eyes to let them adjust to the darkness.

She was still in the locker room, she could smell the stale sweat from her run earlier and knew she was still in her running clothes. She had come down here to change and get her phone when… Chloe gritted her teeth as she leaned forward trying to feel out in the dark for the bench that her bag with her clothes were set on. She began to crawl forward still reaching about trying to find the bench when her fingers suddenly brushed the wooden surface and it momentarily made her jump. She grabbed on to the bench and pulled herself up to sit on it. She slid down the top of the bench until she found her bag and started blindly rifling through it trying to find her phone. She needed a light source to see, she needed to know how long she'd been down here, she needed to see how bad her head was.

Her fingers gripped around the small piece of technology and pulled it out of the bag and turned it on to have the bright light nearly blind her. _Well, at least I'm not blind… or at least I wasn't until I did that._ She let her eyes adjust to the screen brightness and see the time, 7:34pm. She had been down there all day, she had no missed calls from her dad… _weird._ She then held it out and looked around her. She was still in the locker room, she was alone, and the lights were off. Her head felt woozy and she was tired… probably had a concussion, just what she needed. Something was tickling her at the back of her mind but she was too fuzzy to remember what it was. _Take care of yourself first, then figure a way out…_ she told herself as she sat up straighter and changed her clothes in the dark so she at least didn't smell anymore. She put on a pair of ripped, blue jean capris, a loose fitting grey tee and a dark tan long button up sweater. She found her grandmother and Heather's necklaces and put them on slowly over her head as well. She pulled out her boots then shoved the rest of her dirty clothes into her bag. She already felt better being less smelly. She tried brushing her hair but her head was too sensitive so she gave up and just let it hang loose around her shoulders to have some relief from her tight ponytail she wore while running. Chloe shoved her feet into her boots and did as best as she could tying them in the dark before picking up her phone again.

Chloe slowly stood holding her gym bag over her shoulder and began walking about. She slowly came upon the door when she discovered it was locked. Chloe's heart sank as she pulled on it a few more times to double check it wasn't just wedged.

"No…" Chloe whined as she began shaking the door trying to get it to open. She was stuck in the dark, alone and groggy… _Gee sound familiar._ Her worst memory and nightmare happening all over again. Chloe took deep breaths trying to calm down and think through the hazy cloud that was her current state of mind. _Find a way out. You can do this._ Chloe then looked around the basement room using the light of her cell phone to find another door or window… _OMG My phone! God I'm such an idiot! Call for Help!_

Chloe quickly unlocked her phone again and scrolled through her contacts wanting to call the one person who had the most authority to come save her after being attacked and locked down here. Her finger hovered over 'Uncle John' as her mind began to clear a bit… she didn't want to call him, she wanted to call Scott. _OMG Scott! Stiles was going after him next, she had to warn him!_ She quickly scrolled back up to Scott's contact and hit send and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" was his reply on the last possible ring that had almost killed her last shred of hope.

"Scott! Oh Scott you have to listen to me, Stiles isn't Stiles… he's the Nogitsune. He was never back..." her own words hit her and she faltered. "He's been tricking us the entire time, I don't know what for but you have to be careful" she told him, hoping she was on time. She heard Scott sigh through the line and she almost stopped breathing, did he not believe her?

"I know Chloe, Kira and I were trying to protect him from the Oni when he showed his true colors…" Chloe's heart fell and she sat back down a bench near the door.

"Are you and Kira ok?" she asked. Scott told her about how he took her home to her parents who were hiding something from her, typical. "What happened to Stiles?" she asked afraid for her no longer stable boyfriend. She heard Scott falter and she closed her eyes, _please tell me they didn't kill him…_

"Deaton gave him a sort of drug to poison the fox… the Nogitsune is in a temporary coma of sorts. Stiles is Stiles for now…" Her heart lifted a little but she didn't let herself get her hopes up for good, she'd been lied to too many times today alone.

"Are you sure it's him?" she whispered.

"Yes! It's him Chloe, I know it… you can always trust Deaton. Where are you by the way? Your voice sounds funny, like an echo." Scott asked after trying to reassure her. Chloe swallowed her hesitance and told him

"The Nogitsune tricked me and kick- locked me in the locker room, I've been passed out down here since" she told him. There was a moment of silence that made Chloe uncomfortable "Scott?" she asked to make sure nothing was happening to him or something.

"Stiles told me you were… damnit I should've known better. I'll be there in ten minutes to get you then I'll take you home" he said then hung up on her. _Why the hell was he so angry sounding? What did she do? Was he mad at Stiles?_

Chloe's head was not getting any better so she turned on her 'selfie' camera and flash to see her face. The picture made her grimace as she looked at a large bruise stretch across from her forehead to her left eyes brow. She felt it, and it was very tender. Her left eyes was a little bruised as well, like half of a black eye. Finally, there was dried blood that was under her nose and down the side of her face from when she was laying on the ground. She didn't want Scott or her father to worry about her so she quickly ran to the sinks and gently washed off the dried blood. When she was finished she walked back over to the door only to have it burst open. Chloe let out an involuntary shriek before she saw it was Scott.

"Holy shit Scott" she said placing a hand to her head, regretting the scream.

"I knocked and you didn't respond" Scott told her worriedly looking over her. "Are you ok?" he asked her seeing her bruised face with his night vision. She could see his glowing red eyes and it kind of freaked her out but she knew he wouldn't hurt her… again.

"I think I have a slight concussion, my head hurts like there's no tomorrow and I am unbelievably exhausted" she said grabbing her bag once again to follow him out of the school. Scott was silent until they got outside and saw the setting sun, making Chloe feel even more worried and sad. "So where's Stiles now?" she asked trying to get him to talk.

"The Sheriff came and took him home, that poison isn't going to keep him safe forever though, he has about three days before it wears off" Scott informed her and she let that information soak in as they walked towards his motorbike.

"So we have three days to figure out how to defeat the Nogitsune without killing Stiles?" she asked reaffirming her concerns. Scott nodded and stopped in front of his bike handing her his spare helmet. "Scott, why are you so angry… I understand that he's your best friend but we're gonna figure this out, we always do. It's like a regular Tuesday for us" she told him quoting the boy in question. Scott faced her and his face softened.

"I'm upset that he hurt you Chloe" he told her and she drew her brows together in confusion.

"Scott, we both know that it wasn't Stiles who did this; it was the Dark Kitsune" she told him.

"No… I'm upset that it happened Chloe, three times now you have been hurt helping everyone. Three times I have let you down. And yet you automatically forgive me and Stiles…" he said finally throwing her a half smile. Chloe blinked, _did he really take all of those times so personally? Did she, and her safety really matter that much to him? Of course it does he cares about everyone, don't be an idiot._ "Chloe, you're my friend and I am so sorry you got hurt. You are one of the bravest and kindest people I have ever met and I can see why Stiles has not stopped talking about you since we were like eight."

Scott smiled down at her and she gave him one back trying not to blush. They were friends and he cared about her wellbeing; she cared about his too. Scott then put his helmet on, signaling for her to do the same. She slowly slid it on over her bruises and bumps before looking back up at him.

"Let's take you home" he said as he through his leg over and Chloe climbed on after. Scott's bike was smaller than the twins, but it sure had some 'zip' to it. They were speeding through the backroads towards her and Stiles' houses when they passed Eichen House and saw the Sheriff's police cruiser pulling in to the front gate.

"What's going on over there?" Chloe cried out over the wind.

"I don't know, let's find out" Scott called back to her as he slowed his speed down to turn around and go back towards the driveway. _I thought the sheriff was taking Stiles home? Did he get a call from there and took Stiles with him? Was Stiles with him in the car?_ Then a truly heartbreaking thought came into her head.

"Is the Sheriff taking Stiles there?" Chloe asked fear dripping into her voice.

"Oh god I hope not" Scott said as he sped up and zipped up the long driveway to see Stiles and the Sheriff getting out. _Oh God no!_ Both of the Stilinski's turned and saw Scott skid to a stop, making Chloe's head pound. He then eagerly jumped off the bike, nearly knocking Chloe off, the ripped off his helmet and walked over to them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked sounding a little betrayed. The Sheriff sighed and stepped forward in an authoritative stance

"Because we didn't want something like this to happen" he said referring to his frantic skid in the driveway. Scott couldn't believe his ears, the Sheriff was going to put his son away where he probably wasn't all that safe.

"You don't know all of the facts yet" he tried to reason with Stiles' dad to keep him out of Eichen house so he could protect him.

"I know enough, the Kitsune's, Nogitsune's, the Oni or whatever they're called" the Sheriff proved to Scott.

"That's actually all pretty correct" Stiles backed his father up.

"Whatever is going on, I saw a brain scan that looked identical to my wife's… and that terrifies me" the Sheriff told Scott. Chloe, who was still standing by the bike, saw Stiles' face fall at the mention of his other condition; and that his father was terrified of him. _His heart must be breaking right now with all the guilt and confusion… I am so sorry Stiles._

"But why are you putting him in here?" Scott asked accusatorily to the Sheriff referring to the large gated 'nut-house'.

"He's not… I am" said Stiles shocking both Scott and Chloe. _Why was he doing this? Did he really believe this was best? They couldn't protect him in there… was he trying to push us away to save us or himself?_

"Stiles I can't protect you if you're in there" Scott told him, trying to desperately reason with him.

"-and I can't hurt you" Stiles cut him off showing his reasoning. He was trying to protect them from himself, and so that he couldn't harm any more people with his bag-o-tricks.

"-Deaton's got some ideas, Argent is calling some people…" Scott continued trying to convince his best friend to stay with him. "We're gonna find something alright? And if we can't…" Scott couldn't finish his words as he faltered at the idea. Chloe felt a shiver run up her spine in fear and worry as the thought of her boyfriend being locked up in here. The crazy idiot that she fell in love with when she was twelve was now leaving her to live in in the crazy house….

"-And if you don't, do something for me ok?..."Chloe took a step forward to hear what he had to say. "Make sure I never get out" Stiles told Scott in a deadly serious tone which felt like the final nail in the coffin. She ripped the helmet off ignoring the pain and stormed over.

"Don't you dare! We're going to find a way and we are going to get you out of here" she said stepping up to him next Scott.

"Chloe when did you get here?" Uncle John asked not realizing she was on the back of Scott's bike. She glanced over at him "I came with Scott" then looked back at Stiles who was simply staring at her. She held his gaze confidently staring back into those eyes trying to stay strong but was worried out of her mind. Stiles stepped closer and raised a gentle hand to her face looking shocked and worried. He brushed his fingers across her face taking her in… he had missed her since that hospital room. Sure, he had seen her but it wasn't him. He saw the bruises and looked back at her eyes

"Did I do those?" he asked her stiffly referring to her bruises. Chloe shook her head 'no'

"The Nogitsune did". Stiles let out a shaky breath through his flared nostrils, trying to contain his anger and flood of emotions. He withdrew his hand from her face and brought it to his lips trying to contain himself. She still forgave him… he had sworn that he would never hurt her and look what he had done to her perfect face. She saw him start to freak out and she stepped closer and put both of her hands on each side of his face shushing him and cooing that everything was ok. Stiles pulled his hand away from his mouth as his eyes began to get glassy.

"I will never be ok with you getting hurt" he whispered to her, recounting the last time he had said that the two had shared their first kiss.

"And I'll never be ok unless you're ok, so we're going to get you out of here" she told him knowing that arguing with that stubborn boy was nearly pointless, he had made up his mind… and she would have to accept it as her heart was breaking.

Stiles' mouth opened a little as the air was knocked out of him. She was never going to give up on him, he loved her so much and needed to protect her by being as far from her as possible… but she wouldn't leave him. _She really loves me…_ he thought as he then nodded knowing arguing with her would be pointless. _I'm never going to get to marry that girl._ Was his last thought as he leaned down and kissed her. It was sweet and tender yet held so much emotion, Chloe knew that this was Stiles' goodbye kiss. A tear rolled down her cheek as they pulled apart and Chloe took a step away.

"I'll see you later Stilinski" she said their usual goodbye "...with Pop tarts" she added as a chuckle slipped out of her trembling lips. _I'm losing him! I'm losing him! He's leaving and there's nothing I can do!... he's leaving._ Stiles let out a chuckle himself as he couldn't help himself then looked at his dad knowing it was time to face the music. He turned to Scott as his dad walked up to them to open the gate

"Make sure I don't do anything like that ever again" he said to him as he then walked inside behind his father to check himself in. Scott watched in shock and betrayal as his friend walked into that hellish place. He turned back to Chloe who was staring after him as well with silent tears falling down her face. Scott walked over slowly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders

"He's going to be ok Chloe, we're going to find out how to get rid of the Nogitsune once and for all" Scott said trying to comfort her. Chloe nodded then stepped out of his embrace to put the helmet back on.

"Take me home Scott". Scott nodded in understanding and put on his helmet as well and hopped on the bike after her. He started his motor bike and the two teens cast one last glance back at the looming building with bad vibes coming out the wah-zoo, then sped off into the night to take Chloe home. They pulled into her driveway and Chloe slowly hopped off and handed the helmet back to her friend and gave a weak smile. "Thanks for the ride Scott" he nodded at her not knowing what to say. She looked down at her boots before adding on "Please call me with any and all updates on the plan? I want to be 'in the know' from now on. I'm sick of being kept in the dark" she asked/ordered him. Scott nodded then looked at her curiously

"Figuratively or physically?" he asked shooting her a grin with his puppy dog eyes. Chloe chortled and shook her head at his reference to her being locked in a locker room, _what a ridiculous predicament to tell her grandkids someday._

"Both" before walking away into her house. "I'll see you tomorrow McCall" she called not turning around. Those walls that had kept her safe and closed off the past couple of days were beginning to crumble. She walked in the house only to find a note from her dad.

 ** _'Hey sweetie, had to work late tonight. I assume that you got a ride home okay, I asked Uncle John to stop-in and check on you. Be safe and I love you – Dad'_**

Chloe nodded crumpling up the paper and throwing it in the garbage, _figures._ She then opened the fridge to grab some left over grilled cheese and tomato soup to reheat when she got a text from Allison.

 **Are you ok? Scott told me what happened. Do I need to come over? You shouldn't be alone with a concussion**

Chloe smiled at her friends' worry but shook her head and sent a response

 **Don't worry about me. Are you and Scott working on a way to save Stiles?**

Chloe didn't get a response after that and she rolled her eyes and put her phone back in her pocket before taking her food out of the microwave and taking it to her room.

Chloe decided to take a shower to feel better and boy did it help, she took an extra-long, extra-hot shower. When she was finished, her dad had come home where she told him about cross country practice where Coach was shot, and she got a concussion falling over trying to avoid getting shot; She made coach out to sound like a hero a bit but she just went with it. Her father went into a bit of a panic fighting over himself on what to do and worrying over her bruises and concussion. Chloe agreed to quit the cross country team until next year, and that she would set an alarm to wake up every hour for her concussion. Her father nodded and sent her to bed after a little more fretting and calling her mother only to repeat the process.

Chloe instead got on her lap top and tried writing a paper for her English II class but she couldn't focus and gave up to chow down her comfort food. She would repeat the same process the rest of the night not ever sleeping. She would attempt homework, check her phone, then eat. She felt broken and incomplete which matched her life at the moment, _stop being such a drama queen and finish your paper! You got this._


	60. First Clue

Chloe woke up to her phone going off. She groaned into her pillow begging it to stop. As soon at the buzz of one call would end, another would take its place. Finally, she picked up her head to squint in the sunshine and find her phone charging on her bedside table. She stretched over and fumbled a little grabbing it as it fell off the table. Chloe dropped her head in annoyance before climbing out of bed to pick up her phone. She answered without looking at caller I.D.

"What" she greeted in a groggy and annoyed voice.

"Hey Chloe, are you feeling any better?" asked Allison. Chloe rolled her eyes at them

"Sort of… what's going on?" she asked.

"Well you weren't in school so we figured we'd check on you… plus we sort of have a plan that we might need your help with" she finished and Chloe opened her eyes and stood up straight now fully awake.

"You'll have to come pick me up" she told her.

"We're already on our way" she heard Lydia call over. She must be on speaker phone in Allison's car.

"Okay, I'll be ready and waiting downstairs. I'll see you guys in a few" she told her friends before they hung up. Chloe quickly scrambled and grabbed some clothes to put on while getting together her phone and house keys which were impossible to find since she rarely used them, but with everything that had gone down she wasn't going to take any chances. She put on some black leggings as pants, easy to move in. She wore a jambre shirt with white polka dots with a mustard yellow sweater over it. She quickly slipped on her Toms and then brushed her teeth deciding to skip breakfast, or lunch as it were, today. She noticed how dark the bruises were around her left eye and eyebrow so she used her cover up to hide the tired circles as well as the tender bruising at the outside corner of her eyes and around her eyebrow. The bruise that stretched across her forehead was already fading and was a soft yellow color. She looked better but not 100%. She again left her hair down to not make her still tender scalp throb, she did brush through it though albeit a lot of cursing. She walked down the stairs with her phone and keys when she found another note from her dad

 ** _'I called the school to let them know you wouldn't be there today, rest your head please. I love you – Dad'_**

Chloe sighed in relief that her father was gone as well as covered for her with school. She then walked outside and locked the door behind her right as Allison and Lydia pulled up. She walked over and sat in the back seat giving her friends greetings. They both shot her quick smiles and greetings themselves as Lydia handed her a coffee. Chloe took it gratefully and settled back into her seat nursing her warm beverage and her head.

"So what is the plan?" she asked after a moment of silence. Lydia turned around in the passenger seat to look at her.

"Are you sure you're ok? you have some nasty bruises" she pointed out. Chloe rolled her eyes

"How about you answer that same question? You've been supersensitive to loud noises as of late and kind of MIA" Chloe accused but still giving her a worried look.

"I was feeling insecure about my…powers? So I went to get some help with them, which proved unsuccessful… leading to today's topic of why we're here" Lydia said glazing over the fact that she admitted that she was 'insecure' which Chloe did not miss but let it slide.

"Yeah, what are we doing?" she asked. It was Allison so look at her through the rearview mirror

"Stiles framed my Dad and Derek for the murder of the Japanese weapons dealer Isaac and I had dealt with a few days ago to get the information about the Nogitsune" Allison spewed out all at once and almost made Chloe spill her precious coffee.

"Is your Dad ok? Where is he?!" she asked seriously concerned for her friend, _how had she not known? Why hadn't she told me about this?_

"He's sitting at the jail in the Sheriff station" Allison finished. Chloe gaped at the two girls for not telling her this last night.

"Where they they're when the bomb went off?" she asked letting the fear seep into her voice.

"They're fine, what we need to do is help them get out." Said Lydia turning around again giving her a serious look… _this does not sound good._

"My Dad and Derek are trying to figure out how and why Stiles framed him but all the evidence has now been looked up into an armored car." She added and Chloe nodded letting out a defeated breath

"And we have to get it back?" she asked hoping she was wrong.

"Yup" Lydia told her. _My life is literally becoming a 'Fast and Furious' movie except Paul Walker and Vin Diesel aren't here doing all the scary stunts… it's just us._

"Also, we think that there is a way that the 'yakooza' guy that was killed had a scroll that contained how to kill the Nogitsune…" Chloe leaned forward as her heart, against her better judgement, rose in as her faith and hope almost restored.

"With a guy that paranoid, he would keep that sacred scroll on his person" Allison informed her further and Chloe greedily ate up every bit on information that she was given that was going to help to save Stiles.

"…but all the evidence from said murder is now locked in that armored truck" Lydia pointed out and Chloe deflated. _How the hell were a couple of high schoolers going to break into an armored truck? Wait… they had ware-wolves at their disposal and a supernatural hunter on their side. They got this._

Chloe nodded at them and the two girls in the front seat waited on their friend to accept their plan. Chloe took a drink of coffee and then sighed

"Ok… how are we going to do this" Lydia and Allison both relaxed in the front seat before pulling into Allison's apartment complex.

"Let's wait for the boys to show up" Lydia said as they all climbed out of the car. They walked in to Allison's apartment and set their stuff down before congregating in her father's office/arsenal.

"Speaking of boys… how is Isaac doing" Chloe asked and Allison sadly shook her head. She understood how painful it was watching someone you care about wither away.

Chloe took a seat in a comfy chair near the desk where a map was laid out on a table. Chloe sat and stared at that map wondering what they were all going to be able to do to stop an armored car. She was one for the background: researching and planning… not this in-the-action stuff. She let out a shaky breath as the boy's arrived and walked into the office where she saw Scott and gave him a small smile. He nodded and gave her a fond nod before letting the twins in the room to which Chloe just sent quick nods or greeting. She'll play nice with them for now seeing how they were helping Stiles.

After the girls went over what they were after and what needed to happen the boys all looked bewildered. Chloe sent them all nervous looks, she had felt the same way but would not give up on Stiles… would they? _No… definitely not, at least Scott wouldn't_.

"This plan sounds bad" said Aiden leaning against the back of a chair.

"It's not that bad" Lydia defended.

"It's not good" he countered back. Chloe looked between the two and could see the sexual tension between them… _they really liked each other_ , Chloe thought to herself as a small smirk graced her features.

"Look, we don't know which rout they'll take, we've tried looking at it and there are too many possibilities to just follow it. We just have to get one of Allison's father's tracking devices on it and then we can know where it will be." Lydia laid out their plan of action.

"We just have to get them to go here" Allison pointed to a group of narrow bridges on the map.

"Where we attack them" Aiden addend and Chloe gave him an incredulous look.

"No!" all the girls cried.

"That is where your two motor cycles will be laying in the middle of the road, making it look like you had an accident. When the driver stops to help…" Lydia stated

"We attack them" Aiden guessed again and Chloe wanted to smack him. What part of 'stealth' did he not understand?!

"No!" the girls said again looking at him like he was some wild animal. Enough innocent people have been hurt recently for Christ's sake.

"We'll distract him…" Lydia corrected him again. "And I will open up the back door" she finished. Chloe looked at her shocked and doubtfully. Scott must have been thinking the same thing as well

"I hope…" he said hoping this will all work.

"And you will get Katashi's finger" Lydia directed.

"Wait, it's not his actual finger right?" Aiden asked looking a little weirded out. Lydia looked at him like he was an idiot and she wasn't alone in her judgmental gaze.

"You are so out of our league" Lydia insulted in her usual style. Chloe quietly smirked at her friend while watching all of this go down.

"Why aren't we just taking this to Stilinski for help?" asked Ethan. Chloe went ridged in her chair at the mention of her possessed boyfriend. Allison shot her a pitying look before Scott answered

"Because if he gets caught, the sheriff can go beyond federal limits to help" he clarified for everyone just how 'on their own' they were.

"Guys, this is going to work, we can so this…" she looked over at Chloe and grabbed her hand "We're losing Stiles, my dad is in jail for murder… we need to do this" Allison finished her ever so uplifting speech to assuage the boys to join them.

"Ok" the twins said in unison which freaked her out a little. She looked to Scott who nodded his head and she stood up

"We got this" she stated. Everyone around nodded warily as they all split up to different modes of transportation to get the tracker on the truck, then they would follow it to one of the narrow bridges Allison pointed out leading out of the town. They all split up, Chloe going with Allison. They met up at the station and saw the armored truck waiting. Allison and Chloe got out while Lydia volunteered to be the lookout. They walked around the corner to find Scott huddled with Kira.

"Kira? What are you doing here?" Allison asked looking between her and Scott confused.

"I wanted to help, and I know I can" she said trying to convince Allison. Chloe smiled over at her

"We could use all the help we could get" answering for her friend. "Your pretty damn fast Kira, Scott could barely catch you…" she told her making the girl blush but look confused.

"Let her run the tracker over to the truck" she whispered to Allison who still had a weary look on her face but reluctantly handed the tracker over. Allison showed her how to activate it once she stuck it to the car then they waited till it was all clear for Kira to run for it. Just like Chloe had said she was fast, she stuck it on and activated it when that deputy Parrish walked out signaling for the truck to move out.

"Get back to the car Chloe" Allison said looking at her and handing her the keys. "Start it and I'll be right behind you" Allison gave her a serious look. Chloe nodded and took the keys from her friend. Sure she had her license but her dad never let her drive and refused to get her a car. While crouched over and walking back to the car she heard a gunshot go off and a lound 'bang' like metal on metal.

"Oh shit" she said and stood up right and bolted for the car where she could see Lydia looking at her panicked. Chloe ran around the car and hopped in the driver's seat and started the car.

"Where's Allison? And what the hell was that?" Lydia asked sounding freaked out. Chloe glanced over at her

"Allison said she'd be right behind me, as for the noise… I don't know. But it looks like I'm driving" she finished as both teen girls stared out the front window anxiously waiting for their friends to reappear. Moments dragged passed and nothing happened.

"We need to do something" Lydia cried sounding more freaked out than before. Chloe nodded

"Couldn't agree more" she put the car into drive and whipped around the corner flooding the alley with bright lights from the car's headlights. There they saw Kira and Allison on the ground while Scott and the twins were fighting some giant ware-wolf dude. "What the hell is that?" she asked to look over and see that Lydia had already bolted from the car to help Allison up off the ground. Chloe was frozen watching the twins begin to take the tall beast down. Should she leave the car? Should she stay in the car? What was better for everyone? Chloe sighed and rolled down her window to just listen to what was going on.

As the twins were about to finish the guy off Scott and Lydia's cries stopped them. Scott took the prosthetic finger from the tall guy and pulled something out of it. _Is that what we we're doing all of this for? Is that tiny little thing the scroll?_

"We're here to save lives… not end one" she heard Scott say and she smirked. He really was the beacon in Beacon Hills. Her friends then turned around and Allison and Lydia got into the car.

"Where are we going now that we have the scroll?" Chloe asked, assuming that the scroll is what Scott got out of the finger.

"Deaton's" Allison instructed from the back seat. Chloe nodded then put the car in reverse and then took off towards their destination. She checked her rearview mirror to see the three lights behind her from the three motorcycles following her on their way to the animal clinic.

"May I ask who has the scroll right now?" Chloe asked.

"Scott does" Lydia confirmed and Chloe nodded keeping her eyes on the road.

"Chloe you do um, have a license correct?" asked Lydia. Chloe smirked

"Yes, I got it almost a year ago. Why is my driving scaring you?" she asked playfully. Lydia shook her head no but was holding onto the 'oh shit' bar on the door.

"Just making sure you understood what the speed limit was and that you're going about twenty over it" Lydia pointed out. Chloe shrugged then caught Allison's eyes in the rearview mirror and they shared the same expression

"There are more important things to worry about than going the speed limit right now" Chloe stated what she and Allison were both thinking. After about ten minutes of a silently tense ride Chloe pulled into the back parking lot of the animal clinic and put Allison's car into park. They all go out and met Scott, Kira, Ethan and Aiden at the back door as Scott let them all in to meet up with Deaton.

"Deaton!?" Scott called out to find his boss.

"Back here, in my office" they heard a voice and all followed it to find an African American man standing up to meet them. "Have you found it?" he asked urgently. Scott nodded and handed it over

"We had to put up a bit of a fight to get it though" he informed his boss while sending the twins a look to which they just gave him stoic ones back.

"So what does it say?" asked Allison anxiously. Chloe nodded alongside Kira as they all watched on baited breath to hear what the man said: good news or bad news…. _Please just be something we can work with!?_

"There isn't much here unfortunately…" the man said and Chloe's shoulders slumped slightly waiting for whatever else he had to say that could possibly help.

"Well does it say anything?" Scott asked sounding defensive. Chloe could tell he was going to get pissed if they went through all that for a scroll that said nothing. She would be too… they would be back to square one. Stiles was losing time!

"Well… my Japanese isn't great" Deaton informed them looking back at the scroll. Chloe cast a sly sidelong glance at Kira, _maybe she could read the scroll?_ "-but it appears to say that one method to expel a demonic Kitsune is to change the body of the host." Everyone was silent taking in what the elder man had just said.

"Change the body of the host?" Scott thought aloud just as confused as they all were.

"So the question is…" Deaton said stepping forward to look at Scott. "How do we change Stiles' body?" It suddenly hit Chloe what needed to happen and her knees buckled as she reached out and grabbed Allison's hand for support physically and emotionally. Realization seemed to hit Scott as well and he looked up with a shocked face

"By turning him into a werewolf" he finished and Chloe's heart stopped. As she shook standing in place… Stiles would no longer be Stiles after this. He would be a werewolf… he wouldn't be hers' anymore. _He would still be Stiles but with a little more hair. But could I love someone that could accidently kill me if I raised his heartrate? Cause I piss him off a lot… of course I could love him_. Chloe knew she would stick by him through the full moons and the hard changes, she wouldn't give up on him. She was just devastated that they had to take away a part of Stiles in order to get the rest of him back, like an amputee.

Allison and Kira could sense her distress and walked her out of the room to find a chair for her. Chloe sat down and instead of breaking down in tears she was stoic. Her wall that was cement and tall was now made of iron. She was staring off into the distance trying to process everything, how she felt and what they would have to do to save the idiot she was in love with. The thousand-yard-stare she was doing was making Allison nervous as she kept on trying to get Chloe's attention.

Chloe just kept thinking the same thing over and over again _"Scott and the twins are werewolves, Kira is a fox (Kitsune), Allison is the hunter, Lydia is the Banshee, and Stiles was the human… 'the man with the plan'." That was repeated over and over in her head. That was they're group, every person had their own 'thing', their own architype, and they were going to take Stiles' away? They were going to take away the thing that made 'Stiles: the human with the plan… and a baseball bat' away from him. He could still be the guy with the plan but he wouldn't be human, he wouldn't be the one that they all protect and strive to preserve. The idea of 'being human' and 'mankind', everything that Scott sought to protect and saw in Stiles would be gone. Stiles would in turn be gone._

"I'm going to lose him, Stiles will be gone" she said still staring off as Lydia walked in. She had somehow heard Chloe's thoughts and understood them. 'Stiles', or more so what he represented in their group, would be gone. Sure Allison was human but she was a trained and skilled hunter, she was a sort of 'advanced human'.

"No Chloe, This will save him" Kira tried to comfort her, not understanding the deeper meaning of what Chloe was implying. Lydia stepped forward and looked at them all with glassy eyes of worry.

"Stiles will still be Stiles, but he won't be "the human" of our group. He won't be what Scott stands for. So in a way she is losing him, and so are we" Lydia said depressingly. Kira stared up at her and blinked at how dour this had all turned. Was doing this the right decision? Let Stiles die as the Nogitsune, ridding the world or a great and deadly evil; letting him go down as a hero… a martyr. Or save him but make him lose who he is, more or less still killing who Stiles is now, and still have to fight a great and deadly evil.

"There has to be another way" Allison said worried for her friend and determined to save the boy she'd gone through so much with. Everyone around was quiet, thinking about the serious dilemma at hand about their friend currently possessed and about their other friend who was I love with him and catatonic in a chair. It was silent for a few moments before Scott spoke up

"Let's get Chloe home, her dad is strict about curfew and we're cutting it close" Scott said as he walked over and knelt down in front of her to catch her gaze. "Chloe?" She snapped out of it but was silent looking up at him. "Let's go home" he held a hand out to her and she took it to stand up.

"I can take her" Aiden offered stepping forward. Scott gave him a look where they seemed to pass meaning and Aiden nodded in understanding. Chloe looked up at him and muttered

"Just don't get me killed" before she started to walk back towards the front door. Lydia briefly stopped him by the arm and gave him a tense look

"Be careful with her, she's all the humanity we've got left" Aiden nodded and the two held each other's gaze for a bit longer before he slowly stepped away before walking after Chloe.

"We'll keep each other updated" Scott said loudly so both Chloe and Aiden heard him. Chloe was walking towards the doors in which she entered through when Deaton stopped her

"It's nice to finally meet you Miss Chloe Turner. I've heard a lot about you over the past few months, especially from Stiles" Chloe gave a weak smile and shook his outstretched hand.

"Thank you for helping them find me" she said, knowing full well that this was the place everything had gone down and to hell. Deaton nodded and let go of her hand

"I'm sorry for the repercussions of those actions, but I can see why Stiles fought so hard to save you; and why Scott trusts you." He said looking directly into her eyes and she had a feeling he knew more than he was letting on which kind of weirded her out. She nodded out of politeness

"Thank you? And it was nice to finally meet you as well Dr. Deaton" she said in parting.

"Please, just call me Deaton" Chloe nodded as she then opened the door and Aiden caught up with her to walk her out. Both teens walked silently over to the motorcycle and hopped on before Chloe broke the awkward silence

"You remember the way?" she asked stoically. Aiden nodded before making sure she was holding on to him tight before taking off. They arrived at her house shortly, they had fortunately beaten her dad home. Chloe hopped off the bike and then stood next to him

"Thanks for the ride, and helping Stiles" Aiden was about to speak when she cut him off "-I don't care if you were doing it because of Scott and you want in his pack. Just let me thank you…" she told him sharply but still in a soft, empty tone.

"I was going to say your welcome" Aiden said with that cocky grin on his face. Chloe sighed and immediately regretted saying anything.

"Whatever, goodnight Aiden" she said turning away to walk into her house.

"Chloe" Aiden said calling her back. She stopped and turned around but didn't walk back over.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked. Chloe cocked an eyebrow, _is he fucking serious?! I just found out we either have to kill or turn my boyfriend and he wants to know if he can 'stay over'? What the hell?!_

"Excuse me?!" Chloe asked him starting to get angry. Aiden rolled his eyes

"Don't flatter yourself Chloe, I meant do you want me to stick around the area, like patrol around your house to make sure your safe? So he doesn't try to come and hurt you again" he clarified. Chloe mulled it over in her head. Having extra security wouldn't be a bad idea, and he does need to kiss my ass if he wants to get in with Scott and Lydia… this could be useful. Stiles was unfortunately still in Eichen house with only a few hours left, she was safe from him for now. Plus, after the Nogitsune's last threat she wasn't his main target so she wasn't too concerned at the moment.

"I might have to take you up on that Deveraux… but can I get a raincheck?" she asked. He shot her his handsome smile and nodded before revving his engine to leave. Chloe rolled her eyes before unlocking the front door and letting herself in before locking it behind her. She had had a pretty long, stressful, emotionally draining, and heartbreaking day. She was going to have to kill her boyfriend.

 ***well shit...***


	61. First Headache

Chloe woke up the next morning feeling refreshed for about twenty seconds while she stretched before the memory of everything she had done and learned yesterday came flooding back; causing her head to pound. She really should've taken it easier yesterday. Her dad knocked on the door

"Chloe? How you feeling today?" Chloe let out a small whimper from the pain in her heart as well as her head. Her dad walked in now concerned and saw his daughter staring straight up at the ceiling with glassy eyes.

"It hurts" is all she said and her father nodded.

"Maybe you need some more rest? I'll call the school, you stay in bed. If it gets any worse, call me and I'll come home right away and take you to the hospital ok?" he asked her sitting down on the bed beside her and petting her soft hair away from her face in a fatherly manner. Chloe nodded still staring up at the ceiling slipping back into her catatonic state from last night. "Alright hun, I love you" he said standing and watching his daughter's stoic face.

"Love you too" she said in a monotone voice. She wasn't even trying anymore. Michael left his daughters room closing the door quietly. He had put his daughter back together more times than any father should have to, and he thinks that this time he won't be able to. Her heart was shattered or missing. She was no longer his little girl any more, she was also Stiles' love. Michael was pretty sure that the only thing that was going to fix her was the skinny spastic neighbor kid that was his 'nephew'.

Chloe didn't really move for a good few hours, just staring up at the ceiling and trying to stay afloat in the drowning pit of darkness that was her heart. It was gone, Stiles took it with him when he walked into Eichen House after their goodbye kiss; and IF he came back he wouldn't be _him_ anymore. He would still be Stiles and she would always love him but a part of him would be missing, possibly the part that had her heart. Chloe didn't want to accept that heart was probably lost forever, there had to be another way. Her head began pounding and she rolled over onto her side away from the small amount of sunlight that was sneaking though the blinds. _I just want Stiles back._

Suddenly there was a buzzing coming from her side table where her phone was once again charging. Chloe didn't want a repeat of yesterday so she slowly sat up and reached over to grab her phone. It was a text from Allison

 **How's your head today? No news yet on Stiles, currently talking with Sheriff on a plan.**

Chloe smiled at her friends concern and how she was keeping her informed. She was however a little bummed that Stiles hadn't tried calling even his own father yet, maybe there were rules against phone calls or something?

 **Head is still hurting but I'll manage. Keep me up dated on the plan and if you find him.**

Chloe sent in hope to get a quick response on the later part of that text. No such luck as her phone began ringing in her hand. She saw the caller I.D. was Scott and her heart beat immediately spiked at the thought of news.

"Hello? Scott? What's happened? What's going on?" she asked getting rid of the drowsiness in her voice and ignoring the pounding in her head.

"Well…" Scott sighed "A lot actually." Chloe braced herself aginst her head board to listen as Scott. "First, Stiles has escaped Eichen House so you know what that means" Scott said with a regretful tone. Chloe shut her eyes in guilt, Stiles had made it pretty clear to make sure he never got out unless he was free of the dark spirit; now he was gone so that means that it wasn't Stiles that escaped and now roaming around, it was the Nogitsune. _So it's started then, the beginning to the end of Stiles._ Scott then went on to tell her how everything that was going on seemed to point back to Kira's family. So they finally got Kira's mother to tell them her family history and how her mother is also a Kitsune who is responsible for creating the Oni as well as the Nogitsune. She was a powerful fox around 900 years old.

"Oh… ok then" after everything that has been going on, Chloe had learned to not question the weirdest facts and just go with it. _I wonder how Kira took that bit of news?_ Scott then told her about an ancient sword that could fight against a Nogitsune; but was previously destroyed by her mother back in 1943, after going up against a different Dark Kitsune. Kira helped her mom rebuild it so they now had a weapon against the evil fox spirit inhabiting her boyfriend.

"So we have a sword to fight off the evil fox inside of a very human Stiles? Scott, a sword could kill Stiles! Isn't that the opposite of what we're trying to do?!" she cried into the phone freaking out.

"It's just a weapon, we don't have to use it Chloe. If anything it's just to scare it" Scott reassured her. Chloe's head was pounding with the sound of her heightened heartbeat.

"We can't kill him Scott, we can't give up hope" she murmured through her teeth from the pain in her head.

"I know, that's why Kira and I were trying to convince her mother to stop the Oni from coming after him…" Scott told her, trying to get her to calm down.

"Any luck with that?" she asked hoping against all odds that Stiles was safe while they figured out a way to catch him and kill the thing inside of him.

"Not so much" Scott said sounding remorseful. Chloe sighed

"Then you have to find him Scott, trap him and protect him" she told him urgently.

"I will, I promise" Scott said to her. Chloe nodded

"Keep me in the loop, I can't do much in bed but I'd just like to be 'in the know' please" she told him. Scott understood where she was coming from.

"I'll call you later Chloe" he said to her in a final tone that made fear spread throughout her body, something was going to happen and they all knew it.

"Text me when you find him, and I'll talk to you later" she said before they hung up. Chloe looked out the window and saw the sun starting to go down. _There wasn't much time left to find him!_ She laid back down in her bed as her head began to worsen. _I've had concussions before but none of them were this bad… what the hell is wrong with me?!_ She tried nuzzling into her pillow to block out the noise and all light sources to sleep a little. Then her phone rang again. She looked at her phone to see Uncle John was calling. She answered hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"Chloe, you know about Stiles missing from Eichen House?" The Sheriff greeted not beating around the bush at all as she nodded as she felt the pang in her chest.

"Scott filled me in". She heard the Sheriff sigh into the phone.

"I've talked to the doctors at the hospital and they gave me Stiles' cat-scan results to show that they were exactly similar to his mother's…" Chloe waited for him to say what she already knew. Stiles was either going to die from his mind, the Nogitsune, or being turned into a ware-wolf. "Chloe, having them be the exact same is impossible. The electricity fox that is in Stiles was messing with the machines. The trickster was playing tricks" Chloe's throat closed and she could hear her heart pounding in her head. _It was a trick? A dirty trick? A cheap game? Stiles could still survive this?! He wasn't sick?!_ She smiled against her better judgement. She really needed some good news. She couldn't speak but she felt her eyes water with joy. "I've asked Argent and Derek to help me find him after they were released this morning" he told her and Chloe let out a sigh

"Oh good, I was worried about Allison" Chloe admitted. The Sheriff continued

"They're going to help me trap him, hopefully" he told her and she became nervous for her Uncle. _He was a professional, and so was Argent who literally did this for a living, and Derek was actually living it. They could handle this._

"Ok, so where will everyone be?" she asked running a shaky hand through her hair.

"Chloe, I want you to know that I've made a plan with the Argents, Derek, and Scott to go to the places where Stiles has been known to show up. Scott and Kira are working on a way to stop the Oni from finding Stiles. Allison and I are going to the hospital, Derek and Argent are going to Eichen house to look. Please keep your eyes open at our house as well as yours? If none of us find him we're going to meet up at the school to look together" he informed her of where everyone was. She knew of Scott and Kira's plan but she was grateful for the full amount of information she was given to see the whole picture. They had help.

"Be careful please, call me with any updates" Chloe squeaked out.

"Will do Chloe, stay safe for me will ya? Watch over your dad" then he hung up. The Sheriff understood that she didn't tell her dad everything. He was protecting him by keeping him in the Dark. A pang of guilt hit her as she thought about her naïve father. She was doing what Stiles had done, keeping him in the dark so he wouldn't get involved and hurt. She put her head in her hands and exhaled trying to keep her brain from exploding out through her ears. Chloe could barely keep her eyes open anymore the pain was becoming too much. _Maybe it's time for a hospital?_

Chloe picked up her phone with her eyes squeezed shut to call her dad. Luckily she had programed her phone with speed dial so calling him wasn't too hard, just blinking against the blinding light was killing her. It rang a few times until her father finally picked up.

"Chloe? Are you ok?" he asked her. For the first time in weeks, Chloe was completely honest with her father.

"No, something is wrong. It's gotten worse, can you come get me and take me to the hospital?" she asked in the saddest voice she had ever heard from anyone let alone herself. Michael didn't need to be told twice as he stood from his desk grabbing his things.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes" he told her then hung up. He knew it was a twenty-five-minute drive but this was his daughter and she needed him. He could still help her with this at least. He walked over to his boss, whom he knew loved his daughter, and told him he had to take her to the hospital and would be taking the rest of today and possibly tomorrow off. Mr. Williamson nodded at him fervently looking concerned

"Yes of course, I hope Chloe is ok. Your one of my hardest workers Michael, take as much time as you need to take care of that little girl" he told him. Mr. Turner was a little shocked to get such a complement from his boss but didn't take the time to bask in its glory before he sped out of the office and towards his home. He made it there in ten minutes, luckily there were no cops around… _oh yeah, the bomb_. He arrived home and rushed upstairs to find his daughter slowly getting dressed.

"Hi dad, I'll meet you downstairs" she said weakly before he saw her stance waver.

"Nope" he said as he walked over and picked his daughter up and carried her bridal style down the stairs and to his car where he placed her gently inside. "I'll be right back, I just have to grab a few things from the house" He shut the door as quietly as he could before running back inside to grab Chloe's medical history and Medical paperwork.

Chloe put her sunglasses on and pulled the hood of Stile's loaned sweat shirt over her head. His scent of Old Spice and Pine helped somehow. She then pulled out her phone and pulled up Allison's number to send a quick text

 **I will be joining you guys at the hospital**

She hit send as her father walked back out and got in the car handing her a paper filled file.

"Can you hold onto those please honey?" he asked her not waiting for her reply before pulling out of the driveway and driving and steadily but quickly as he could. Chloe then got a reply from Allison

 **Sheriff and I found Stiles. He's at Derek's loft**

Chloe's heart began pounding in joy and also fear as she looked at the sunset in fear. Her head felt like it was splitting open and she hunched over in pain trying to respond

 **Text Scott, keep him safe.**

Chloe was stressing about her friends being safe from the Oni, being safe from the Nogitsune's tricks, and Stiles staying alive she put her hands to her temples and started rubbing circles to try and soothe the pain. She looked up at the sunset and felt fear as she watched the last bit of light disappear. Sunsets scared her when she worried about her friends' lives and if they will end like Heathers'. _I hate sunsets._ Was her last thought as her body went numb and her fingers dropped her phone.

"Chloe?!" Michael asked in concern. Chloe's eyes rolled to the back of her head and passed out from the pain that was everywhere in her mind. "CHLOE!?" Michael cried as he whipped into the hospital parking lot next to the emergency doors. He slammed the car into park and rushed her inside screaming for help. At least she wasn't feeling any sort of pain anymore.


	62. First Night in the ER

Chloe's could see that there was light with in the room on the other side of her eyelids but couldn't find the strength to open them. The only sound she heard was a beeping which sounded very familiar but she couldn't place it yet with her mind still in a fog. She took a deep breath through her nose and could smell disinfectant and fresh cotton. Her entire body felt heavy and her mind felt slow from drowsiness. _What the hell happened? What did that ass hole do to me? What did he do to Isaac to make him not heal? What is he doing now? Is Stiles still alive?_ Chloe took more deep-breaths trying to rouse herself but the process was slow going. After a lot of wrestling with herself and fighting against the weight she managed to blink open her eyes and squint around the room.

The lights were dimmed thank god but her head was still foggy. The walls were an off-white as well as the floor, everything was pale colors yet the small amount of light reflected off the shiny floors and white walls still causing her to keep her eyes half-closed. She scrunched her brows in confusion looking around the rather small room and seeing a heavy looking door with a window in it. She noticed the heavily starched sheets and light cotton blanket covering her body. She slowly moved her head to the side towards the familiar beeping sound to see the heart monitor going off at a slow and steady pace. She let her eyes trail down the wires and tubes until they disappeared beneath the blankets. She forced her right arm to lift the blanket to see an I.V. sticking out of her arm and a heart monitor press on her pointer finger. _What the hell are they giving me to make me feel so heavy and drowsy? I can barely move my body._ Chloe looked up at the I.V. bag to see it was just water and not some unfamiliar and un-pronounceable drug being put into her body.

Chloe sighed and blinked her eyes a few more times she looked to her right to be startled moment seeing her sleeping dad sitting there holding a folded pile of her clothes. She looked down and noticed she was changed into a hospital gown. _Awkward! I feel strangely violated right now._ She looked back at her dad and tried to talk but her throat and tongue were stale and completely dry. She tried swallowing but it ended up just making her throat scratchier and she ended up coughing. The strenuous and unstoppable movement not only caused her head to start pounding again but her body that was extremely heavy made it hard to breathe.

Her father woke up in an instant and jumped into action trying to call to her if she was ok; obviously she wasn't so he pressed the button for a nurse to come. Apparently, the nurses' arrival time was too slow and he ran out into the hallway yelling for someone to get in there and help his little girl! A nurse finally arrived and came into the room to adjust her bed so Chloe was in a sitting position then give her a cup of water through a straw to soothe her throat. The nurse told them that a doctor would be by shortly to look Chloe over and talk about what happened. Michael thanked the nurse before she rolled her eyes at the crazed older man and left the hospital room. He sighed and sat back on the bed looking at his daughter putting the cup down and leaning back trying to catch her breath. Her chest hurt from the rough coughing and her mind felt fuzzy yet in pain and everything she heard was muffled. She closed her eyes and put her hands over her eats to drown out the beeping and her father's bumbling questions. She loved him dearly but he really needed to shut up right now.

Chloe couldn't really think clearly as she calmed down and pulled her hands away. Her father had stopped talking seeing his mistake with his raised voice and her concussion. She let out a sigh and turned her head to whisper to her father

"Sorry for the scare, my throat was really dry" he just nodded and bit his lip not really knowing what to say. He didn't like seeing his daughter lying in a hospital bed unconscious for that long.

"I'm just glad you're ok" Mr. Turner whispered back. Chloe scrunched her brows together.

"How long was I out?" she asked hoping it wasn't like one of those 'you've been in a coma for three years' type situations.

"About three and a half hours" her father told her and she looked forward slowly digesting that information and blinking. Her eye sight was getting better, she was slowly becoming more tolerant to the light. Before the family could say much else to each other the doctor walked in and quietly smiled and greeted them. Chloe gave a weak smile back and leaned forward to listen to what the Doc had to say.

Apparently she had a severe concussion after falling down in cross country practice. The Doctor was surprised that she had lasted that long without passing out before hand, to which Chloe smirked and her father smiled… she was a stubborn survivor. She needed to be on bed rest for another day for observations then they would let her leave. She was just on an I.V. of water so she wouldn't become dehydrated, also to help with her head aches; which should subside soon enough. Her father and her nodded and the Doctor smiled before standing

"Do you have any further questions for me then before I step out?" he asked them

"Yes" Chloe said remembering all the people in the hospital she had recently known had been put in there by her possessed boyfriend. "Do you know anything on the police officers who were brought in two days ago? I grew up around that station and have a lot of ties" She said looking over at her Dad and he nodded in confirmation at the doctor.

"Everyone to my knowledge is healing just fine" he told them what he knew. She nodded

"And can you tell me about Coach Finstock? He saved my life and all." She asked trying to play her pity card to get information on Coach. The Doctor smiled and shook his head knowingly.

"He is doing just fine and should be back to school teaching and coaching pretty soon. He is certainly one of the most vocal patients we currently have at the moment. He is very entertaining to some" he told her and Chloe smiled back at him calming down, Coach was going to be ok… and so were his vocal chords and 'profound' vocabulary. The Doctor saw that she was satisfied with his answer and nodded to her and her father.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Chloe Turner, and I hope I don't have to see you again for a long time" he said as a parting joke to which she smiled. "If you have any further questions feel free to call a nurse and they will help you as best they can" he informed before parting. As soon at the door closed Michael Turner sighed and the father-daughter duo looked at each other and shared an exhausted look.

"Dad, go home and get some sleep. I can tell you tired and all I'm going to be doing here is sleeping anyway so why not go sleep in your bed where you can also get some work done at home" she told him in her soft tone. Michael opened his mouth to argue but she seemed to read his mind and she knew that is exactly what he needed. He closed his mouth again and let out a defeated sigh and a smile.

"The hospital will call me if you get into any trouble. I'll be here to pick you up once you're discharged" he said slowly standing up and cracking a lot of his joints. He let out a sigh at Chloe's chortle towards his old age before he leaned over and kissed her hair. "I love you" he told her before grabbing his jacket and walking towards the door.

"Love you too" she told him smiling as he began to exit the room before he stopped and turned back.

"Almost forgot, you will need to call your mother back and tell her what happened and that you're ok. I left you phone charging right there" he said smiling mischievously before quickly exiting. He was gone before she could protest. They were both terrified of telling Trishelle Turner about any sort of bad news, she was a huge worrier and could be sent into a panic very easily. _Where do you think I get it from?_

Chloe reached over to unplug her phone to see she had text messages waiting for her. They were from Allison and Scott. She eagerly opened them hoping for good news on theirs' and Stiles' safety. The first one was from Allison

 **He tricked us. We protected him against the Oni then they disappeared along with Stiles. Did you say you were already at the hospital? R u ok?**

Chloe blinked at the screen a few times, not from the brightness but from the fact that they found him and lost him AGAIN. _It's not their fault, the evil Kitsune is the one causing all the chaos._

 **I'm at the hospital for my severe concussion, I can look around for him here and let you know.**

She sent her hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions and respond with more news soon. Chloe then checked her text from Scott.

 **Kira's mom called off the Oni. Stiles is gone again. We're all going home for now. We'll keep searching in the morning.**

Chloe let out a calming breath. _Ok, at least the Oni didn't take Stiles somewhere they couldn't find. He was still safe for now._ Chloe shot him a response quickly

 **I'm already at the hospital. I'll look to see if he's here.**

Almost immediately she got a response back from both of her friends saying

 **No, get some rest. Stay safe please.**

She rolled her eyes at them both and put her phone down. She wouldn't have to interact with him if she just happened to see him. Besides, what are the possibilities that he would be _here_ of all places? She sighed and sat up straight forcing her heavy joints to work as she pushed back her blankets to stand. Her legs felt weak so she grabbed onto the I.V. pole which was conveniently on wheels for mobility. She pulled the heart monitor compression thing off of her finger then turned the machine off before it made the 'flat-lining' noise and drew attention to herself. She slowly stood up on her weak legs and made small trudging steps towards the chair with her clothes on it. _See? I got this._

Chloe got reached the chair and realized she had a predicament, how was she going to put on her regular clothes with an I.V. in her arm? Chloe rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth before decidedly looking away and ripping the needle in her hand.

"OW!" she cried as she then used the tape to cover the small wound temporarily. She sighed then got to work slowly putting her clothes back on. She grabbed her patterned shorts and white tee putting them on, then slipping Stiles' borrowed, heather grey, zip-up, sweatshirt that was a little too big for her. She lastly slipped on her socks and converse before she stood up and got a head rush. She sat back down in the chair and put a hand to her head. Maybe she still needed that I.V. ? Chloe then stripped off Stiles' sweatshirt and put the long hospital gown over the top of her clothes only tying it around her neck. She put Stiles' sweat shirt back on to hide her back before climbing back in bed and covering up. Chloe then pressed the 'call nurse' button and waited before a voice came out of the small speaker on the wall

"Yes Ms. Turner?" came a monotone voice. Chloe rolled her eyes at the tired sounding sarcastic nurse before asking

"Yes, can I please have some help? I accidently ripped my I.V. out" she informed the cold nurse. After a few moments there was a knock on her door and the nurse entered giving her a stoic face and not saying anything in greeting. Chloe gave her a strained smile as she walked over and re inserted the I.V. which made her flinch a little as well.

"Will that be all Ms. Turner?" she asked obviously not caring, her shift must be almost over.

"Thank you" she said dismissing the nurse. The moment she left Chloe let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes letting her headache slowly seep away. Eventually, she once again whipped the covers off and slowly stood on wobbly legs before trudging towards the door. She slowly opened it to make sure the crabby nurse was gone before she slipped out the door and shut it quietly behind her. Chloe looked around the nearly empty hallway and saw a few other patients slowly moving about on wheel chairs or with their own I.V. bags. Chloe nodded her head convincing herself that she was aloud to be there and she wasn't breaking any rules, technically.

Chloe began her slow journey down the long corridor keeping her eyes peeled for anything slightly off or supernatural. As soon as she made it to the end of one corridor, she would quickly look around the corner(s) checking for trouble, then continue slowly down those. Her footing and drowsiness was slowly working its way out of her system to which she was grateful. Her body wasn't carrying around an extra set of a thousand pounds of weight anymore, making her movements less still and more fluid. She stopped tripping over her as much sometime around the fifth hallway. Her eyes could handle the light almost, she was still blinking more than usual but it only made her more aware of what she needed to keep her eyes open for. _Maybe I need to search on another floor? What floor am I on actually?_ There weren't a lot of signs besides telling you what wing of the hospital you were in _._ She began to look around for an elevator as well as any sign of the crabby nursing staff, Stiles, the Oni, or her friends who just seem to show up sometimes.

She felt a vibration in the sweat shirt pocket and it startled her a bit from her tense silent walking. She rolled her eyes at herself and pulled her phone out of her pocket to see who or what it was. It was a text from her Dad.

 **Hey kiddo, sleep tight tonight, I'll be there in the morning to pick you up in the morning. Love you.**

She smiled at his sentiment, and also at the fact that she would be able to continue to search for Stiles with her friends, and not all alone in this creepy hospital. She put her phone back in the sweatshirt pocket when she remembered that she wasn't alone, Isaac was there. _Should I go find him? Just to check up on him… keep him safe in case the Nogitsune does show up._ Chloe then made it her new mission to find Isaac's room and keep an eye out for her boyfriend as just a bonus for wandering the hospital. Chloe could tell it was still dark out, early morning, from the few peaks out of the windows she could see from patients' rooms. She was wide awake. She looked over and finally saw an elevator and walked over to it and pushed the down button. She waited on the lift to reach her level and looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw that she really looked 'sick'. Her hair was frizzy, she was wearing a hospital gown, over her regular clothes with a sweat shirt albeit, but her face looked pale yet determined. _Is this what her father saw? Is this why he was so worried about her? Besides the whole passing out thing, he has been really supportive to her after Stiles, although she is technically still grounded._ She lost sight of her reality check of a reflection and stepped inside the empty elevator. She pressed a random floor and waited for it to move. Chloe was reminded that she was human, she would soon be the last one in their group. She was mortal going after a murderous demon… she needed to be more careful. Her urge to find the closest ware-wolf for protection became her main focus above all else. _Even if he was unconscious, it would just make me feel better that I got to return the favor of saving him._

After another twenty minutes of slowly walking down corridors and through doorways into different wings, checking the name plates of every patient room until she miraculously found 'Lahey, Isaac'. Chloe did a silent and short happy dance that she had found the room on such a whim before she realized the door was in the ICU and locked without a keycard. There was no one around to swipe one off of and she didn't know if Melissa was there to help her… _wow, Stiles and his tendencies are really rubbing off on me._ Chloe didn't know what else to do so she decided the next best way of protecting him was to stand guard outside of his door. She slowly eased her way down the wall beside the door and sat herself on the cold floor to wait for a doctor or nurse or anything else to show up.

Chloe was all for noble acts but sitting there was boring. She was becoming anxious and impatient for something to happen. She decided that she could pace the hallway in front of his door to stay active and help her stay awake and clear the fog from her head. She slowly stood groaning from sore muscles, _why am I sore? Oh yeah I just had practice the other day and all I've really been doing is sitting or lying on my ass._ Chloe rolled her eyes at herself and used the wall and I.V. pole as leverage to pull herself up. Once standing Chloe chanced a glance through the window into his room to check on him to find the room empty… like completely empty.

Chloe drew her brows together in confusion and checked the name on the chart again to make sure she had the right room. Then looked inside the room again to see it was still empty. _Maybe he went to the bathroom?_ She hoped, she leaned from side to side shifting her gaze trying to see the entire scope of the room, there were no other doors that could be bathroom in there. _Plus he's been passed out for days now, there's no way he just got up and walked out…_ Chloe smacked her head with her hand ignoring the pain it caused. _Isaac is gone and I'm the idiot that guarded his empty room… I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!_ She ripped her phone out of the sweat shirt pocket to send Allison an urgent text.

 **I went to check on Isaac and he's missing from his room! Something doesn't feel right.**

Chloe then leaned against the wall switching between staring at her phone and glancing around the hallway to make sure no one/thing was coming. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach and she was not going to sit back and just wait for something to happen like they usually did. After bouncing on her feet for what seemed like a lifetime she got a reply.

 **He's with me. He's ok. Get some rest.**

Chloe stared at her phone for a moment blinking at the bluntness of her friend. That was not how Allison sounded, she was always thoughtful and kind… something was off. Chloe then shoved the phone in her pocket and began rushing back to the elevators to go up the main floor to try and get to her friends. She was about to hit the open door button when they spread before to reveal the crabby nurse.

"There you are Ms. Turner. Come with me" she said grabbing her I.V. pole and pulling her inside. _This bitch is aware that that pole is attached to my body and it hurts when she pulls it right?!_ Chloe begrudgingly followed the nurse into the elevator and back to her room.

Once inside the nurse left locking her inside. Chloe glared after her before looking at her bed and around the room, _nowhere to go and no way out… might as well sleep._ She then took off her shoes and socks but left her clothes on underneath her gown as well as Stiles' sweatshirt. She climbed into the bed and settled in turning off the light. She would have to wait until morning to find out about this bad feeling she had and where Isaac went. _Also, what the hell had Stiles gotten himself into now?_

The next morning Chloe woke to a different nurse walking in and telling her that the doctor will be doing a final assessment before discharging her. They had already called her father and he would be there within the hour. Chloe nodded and smiled at the kind nurse before she left. She turned on her light and sat up checking her phone again finding a startling text from Allison again.

 **You were right, something is going on with Isaac. He handcuffed me to my bed before leaving with weapons… something is going on.**

Chloe wanted to reply in shock but before she could, her doctor walked in to dismiss her by asking some questions which took an agonizingly long time. When he was finished he walked out of the room smiling.

"I'll tell the front desk you're free to go, you have a good rest of your day Chloe. Please take it easy for a while" he told her before disappearing. The moment he was out of sight Chloe through the covers back and swung her legs off the side of the hospital bed. Yeah, she was definitely feeling better after those few hours of sleep. She ripped the I.V. out of her hand again, not waiting for the nurse, she ripped the gown off and shoved her socks and shoes on as quickly as possible. She grabbed her phone and it's charger and almost bolted for the door when her dad came walking through

"Hey kiddo, ready to split this joint?" he asked smiling at her. She sighed in relief and nodded

"You have no idea" she said to him as they walked out. Her dad was stopped at the front desk to sign a few release forms so Chloe said she'd meet him in the car. She wanted out of there as soon as possible to try and help Allison and figure out what the hell was happening.

She slammed the car door shut and then unlocked her phone to respond to Allison when she saw she had a text from Lydia as well.

 **I found him.**

Chloe's heart stopped for a moment as she didn't know how to process this information. She had so many question's running through her head that she tried to articulate some of them as best as she could

 **Like you saw him or you have him with you? Is he safe? Is he ok?**

She got a quick reply again and she let out a huge sigh as another huge amount of weight was lifted from her chest that had been giving her anxiety.

 **We're taking him to Scott's.**

Chloe nodded and blinked at her phone for a few moments trying to figure out what she should feel, what she should do, what would happen now. She needed more information, there were still things she didn't know. She then sent Allison a frantic text asking if she was ok and where she and/or Isaac was now. At that point her father got into the car and looked over at her regretfully

"I have to go into work today…" out of habit Chloe's heart shrank in disappointment, even though she knew having him on the opposite side of the city would be safer and best. "The doctor prescribed bed rest and taking it easy. So I'm going to drop you off at home, trusting you to follow those instructions and call you mother." Chloe winced at the thought of doing that. After all she had seen and dealt with recently, she was a little surprised that facing her mother's wrath of worry and guilt still made her (and her father) quake.

"It's ok, I planned on just working on some stuff for school so…" she said trying to insure him she was still his well-behaved little girl. _Pssssssh that was long gone by now! Ever since she started dating/hanging out with Stiles on a regular basis._ Michael smiled over at his strong little girl and nodded in agreement.

"I'll be home pretty late so please eat something healthy for dinner" he told her sounding like the patronizing parent that his own parents were. He rolled his eyes at himself as he drove his daughter home. _History all has a way of repeating itself._


	63. First Official Meeting

The second the front door closed behind her Chloe booked it upstairs to her room to shower and change clothes. She took a rather short shower, she wasn't necessarily dirty but she just needed to think. _We have Stiles, He's at Scott's house, I need to get to Scott's house, But my usual ride is still possibly handcuffed to a bed… I should try Lydia._ Chloe got out of the shower and brushed her hair for real and put it into a braid that went over her shoulder with a few pieces framing her face. She then put on a pair of multi colored patterned fabric shorts that were high-wasted, with a white tank top and a jambre shirt over the top with her two necklaces and Keds.

Chloe then grabbed her phone and pulled up Allison's contact, she was done waiting around for a text with limited answers. After a few rings the line died… _she hung up on me?! Something must be happening._ She then called Lydia who answered on the second ring

"Hello?"

"Lydia! What's going on?!" she cried through the phone ecstatic that that she was finally speaking to someone.

"Stiles is here, he's awake, and I think he's done something to the other werewolves. He won't tell us exactly what but I think he's affecting Ethan, Isaac, and Derek" she told her all that she knew so far.

"I knew something was wrong from the text Allison sent me about Isaac trapping her then leaving with weapons. What do you mean affecting them? Affecting them how?" she asked pacing her bedroom floor similar to how Stiles used to.

"I don't know how but Aiden just left to go help find out" Lydia informed her. _Ok, things were in motion and they were still unclear but they were getting closer._

"Do you know anything about Allison?" she asked only to get a depressing reply that Lydia hadn't talked to her all day. "Ok… how, how are you controlling the Nogitsune inside Stiles right now? Like how are you containing him if he's so dangerous?" she asked.

"Deaton is using the Kanima venom to keep him paralyzed for the time being, but we don't know how much longer it will last" she said sounding anxious. Chloe let out a breath trying to think how this all came together and came up blank… she just needed to be there. She needed to see him, even if it wasn't her Stiles; she needed to be with her friends to help figure out what was going on.

"Can you come get me? Scott's isn't that far away from here? Maybe if I'm there I can get a better picture of what is going on and help." Lydia looked over to Scott who was listening in to their conversation and nodded at her.

"I think we've got it handled here Lydia, go get Chloe" he told her. Lydia nodded and grabbed her purse

"I'll be there to get you in ten minutes" before both of the girls hung up. Chloe then grabbed her house keys and made for the front yard to wait for her friend when her phone rang again.

"What?!" she said rather hostilely into the phone.

"Chloe?" asked a confused Sheriff.

"Uncle John? I'm sorry, what's up?" she asked trying to calm her nerves as she opened and shut the door behind her and working on locking it.

"I'm about to walk into my hearing to see if I still have a job after this…" he told her and Chloe faltered before shoving her keys back in her pockets. "I can't even focus on this right now because I'm too busy worried about Stiles… do you know anything? Just so I have a piece of mind before I go in there." Chloe's heart dropped to her toes. The Sheriff was about to lose his job protecting all of them, and there was nothing they could do to help. She really had a Vendetta out for Agent McCall now, she would make it her personal mission to make his life hell. She couldn't help her 'uncle' with his job, but she could help him with one thing

"Lydia found Stiles this morning, I don't know the details but they're keeping him at Scotts, contained. I'm heading over there now. I'll call you when I know more" she told him hoping that it helped. She heard a shaky sigh on the other end of the line. "Uncle John… I'm sorry." She told him slumping her shoulders.

"No… it's ok. Thank you Chloe… tell the others as well when you see them" he said with a proud undertone in his voice. There was still fear and uncertainty that she could hear but he was ready to face his fate now to protect his son. She smiled through glassy eyes

"Thank you" she said on behalf of everyone "-and good luck" she said in encouragement before they ended the call. She felt terrible about putting that wonderful man's job on the line. Anger began to seep into her bloodstream at Agent McCall, The Nogitsune, The Oni, whatever trick he was trying to pull at the moment, and at herself for being so useless through all of this. She double checked that her door was locked before turning around to sit on her stoop bouncing her leg anxiously putting her sunglasses on. She felt a lot better but her tolerance to the bright lights wasn't completely back to where it used to me. A few moment later She saw Lydia's car whip into her driveway and she quickly climbed into the car. Lydia, not even waiting for her to put on her seatbelt, then put her car in reverse and headed back towards Scott's.

"Hey" she said in an attempted greeting seeing the freaked out/urgent look on Lydia's face.

"Hey Chloe, I heard you were in the hospital, care to elaborate?" she said using her usual deflecting techniques to avoid the main problem. Chloe sighed and leaned back into the passenger seat

"It tricked me. He ended up giving me a severe concussion after the fake bus bomb… I thought I was fine but apparently a pounding head and passing out proved otherwise" she informed her friend of what she had been up to. Lydia swallowed and gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry I didn't visit, kind of busy" Chloe shook her head and looked back out the windshield

"No worries… so how did you find him?" she asked not looking at her Banshee friend as she continued driving towards Scott's house.

"The same way I always find the bodies…" Lydia told her looking almost peeved. "I happened upon his passed out body in the middle of a deserted parking lot" she began to tell her friend the sad details.

"Passed out?! Was he ok? Stiles I mean" she corrected as she began hounding her friend on the current condition of her boyfriend.

"He had a cut wound on his stomach, but he wasn't bleeding. He was just unconscious so we took him to Scotts where he hinted us about his current plan." Chloe stared out the window for a moment taking all of this is in, he was wounded but fine? And he yet still had a plan?... _Always the 'man with the plan' huh Stiles_. A smile almost graced her features at the endearing thought. "Melissa was fixing him up as I left so Stiles should be fine, as for the dark fox spirit inside him, he taped his mouth shut so he couldn't mess with us." Lydia told her matter of fact-ly and surprised to hear Chloe laugh. She looked over at her friend confused and slightly concerned as she saw Chloe putting her head in her hands calming down to a chuckle.

"You don't know how many times that has needed to happen for Stiles, and I think it's funny that somebody has finally done it" she told her friend explaining her outburst. Lydia nodded thinking back on the many spastic moments where Stiles just needed to shut up. A small smile graced her lips as well before they pulled into the McCall driveway. Both girls went quiet as Lydia looked over at her friend

"You have to remember that the guy in there isn't Stiles, it's a demon terrorizing innocent people" Lydia warned her after putting her car in park and turning it off. Chloe nodded swallowing mentally preparing herself to see him again

"I know" she felt the acid sitting in her stomach start to churn from nerves as well as anger at the Nogitsune she was about to see inhabiting the one person she loved. The both then stepped out of the car and walked up to the door walking inside. She came out of the bright sunlight into Scott's kitchen. She took off her sunglasses and blinked letting her sensitive eyes adjust to see Melissa looking at her from leaning against the kitchen counter. Chloe walked over to the nurse and gave a sad attempt at a smile

"How is he? I heard he was cut?" Melissa nodded.

"He seems to be healing at a supernatural rate. I still patched him up. I'm glad Stiles is healing but Deaton said he didn't know if that was good or bad for the rest of us" she informed the girl. Chloe nodded and looked over her shoulder at Scott who nodded at her.

"Any word from Allison and Isaac?" she asked.

"-or the twins for that matter?" Lydia added to her question. Scott shook his head and both girls' shoulders fell.

"So what do we do about Stiles then, I mean while he have him? Haven't you guys been trying to find him and trap him in order to save him or something?" Melissa asked still looking a little shaken and withdrawn. _Stiles/Nogitsune said something to her and it scared her… just like his threat to me in the locker room._ Chloe felt the anger in her stomach churn at that realization.

"The scroll said to change his body" Lydia said leaning on the counter as well.

"That's if I translated it correctly" Deaton countered. _If Stiles were here he would be giving him his 'incredulous' look that said 'seriously?!'_ Chloe looked down at her shoes at the memory of the 'lost boy' in the next room over she had yet to see. "We're looking for a cure that may be nothing more than a proverb or a metaphor" Deaton reality checked them. Chloe did not need a reality check, she needed hope which Deaton was quickly extinguishing for her. Then Scott, the Beacon of hope, and ever the optimist spoke up

"And what if he doesn't want it? He's never asked to be a ware-wolf" Scott pointed out. _Wow Scott, you're really letting me down with the inspirational speeches right now. I don't want Stiles to be a werewolf either, and she was positive Stiles never planned on becoming one; but it was a better alternative than just killing him._

"What if this saves his life?" Lydia asked

"What if it kills him?" Deaton pointed out and Chloe shut her eyes gritting her teeth. She didn't want to be hearing this right now but it needed to be said I guess.

"I've never done this before. I mean what if I bite him and accidently hit an artery or something?" Scott voiced one of many fears about this plan, over all of them being killing his best friend. Scott shot her a look and she sent him a worried one back as well.

"That venom is going to wear off soon, something needs to be done sooner rather than later" Deaton stressed. _Wow, he is taking over Isaac's spot as Mr. Sunshine at the moment._ Scott cast a glance into the other room she couldn't see, no doubt looking at Stiles. He began to dig his phone out of his pocket

"Let me try calling Derek again" Scott said resorting to his old mentor. _Derek was MIA as well? what was happening to all the other ware-wolves?_ Lydia sighed knowing that Derek wouldn't answer just like he hadn't all the other times.

"Maybe we should call someone else?" Lydia proposed giving Scott a knowing look. Scott's face melted into one of reluctance and fear.

"Who?" Chloe asked.

"Peter" Lydia stated for the whole room to hear. Chloe recognized the name from what Stiles had told her, he caused a lot of problems and trouble… basically the reason they were all in this mess to begin with.

"That is my cue to go upstairs" Melissa said walking out of the kitchen and going no doubt to hide from the evil ware-wolf. _She must've had a run-in with him too at some point that left emotional scars._ Chloe figured as she looked between the three people in front of her all with grave faces. She couldn't handle this as Scott pulled out his phone to call him. As Lydia and Deaton were watching Scott, Chloe slipped away and walked around the corner into the other room where the guest of honor was waiting.

Chloe saw him and her throat caught at the sight of him. _Did I lose my virginity to him or Stiles?_ Her heart beat rose in panic at the thought as she held his eye contact and held a hand to her mouth and slowly walked towards him. She could tell by the glint in his eye that it wasn't Stiles, he was monitoring her. Studying her every move to find her weakness. She didn't care. She saw how his mouth was duct-taped shut and his body limp, propped up on the couch. She slowly knelt in front of him so she was at eye level. Her eyes went glassy as she slowly pulled her hand away from her mouth to see his wound. Melissa had a bandage over it but she saw the hole in his shirt and the blood on the edges. _What had he done?!_ She let her gaze travel back up to his face where his calculating eyes were still watching her, cold and predatory. She reached a hand up and gently placed it on the side of his face similar to when she would comfort him. She stared in those empty dark eyes and couldn't find Stiles, those eyes were void. Her anger boiled over and she leaned in so she was nearer to his face and whispered.

"I know what you are, I know what you did, and I'm not afraid of your little threats. If you hurt my boyfriend again, I will destroy you." She said now holding his face rigid, she let go forcefully and his head went back a little from the shove. "And I'm not just making a threat, I'm making a promise" she added as she stood up. The cold eyes just stared back at her as she walked backwards giving him her own cold and determined look before sitting down in a chair adjacent from the couch. She was glad she gave the Nogitsune her piece of mind and threats but anger still coursed through her veins as she stared at the empty shell that was once the wiry, spastic boy she fell in love with. It was a sick joke… one the trickster was probably very proud of.

Chloe continued to sit across from him in a silent staring contest. She had to occasionally keep reminding herself that it wasn't Stiles that was wounded and gaged in front of her, it was the evil fox spirit. Chloe heard someone arrive and only assumed it was this 'hella-dangerous' guy, Peter. She didn't really want to meet him, there were enough manipulative things in this house and in her life currently. She heard them talking in the front doorway before they came into the living room. She finally broke their stare-off to glance up at Lydia, Scott, and Deaton walk into the room; all giving her apologetic eyes. Chloe then held her breath as she waited for the new face to arrive.

"You don't have to be scared Chloe, I'm not here for you" came a voice behind her. She didn't turn around nor did she attempt to move, all she did was send out a glare to the floor as Peter walked fully into the room. Chloe had to admit he was attractive, for an older guy, but he gave off the same bad vibes she had gotten from Aiden. _Always trust your gut instinct is what Stiles always told them._

Peter then began circling him like Stiles was his prey. She tried to see what he did and flickered her gaze between Peter and Stiles. Stiles was looking rather gaunt. His eyes had large bags underneath them that were dark and lined in red. He was also looking paler than usual, like sickly… _was the Nogitsune killing him?! Draining him of what life force he had left?_

"He doesn't look like he could survive a slap in the face much less becoming a ware-wolf." Peter informed him of his findings. Chloe sent him a scared glare, sure she was worried but she was sick of everyone doubting him and being so freaking negative. Peter then bent down like she had to be face to face with the possessed kid in front of him.

"So you don't think he could survive it?" Scott asked in finality. Chloe's heart sank as she looked over at Stiles, their last chance to try and save him… to change him wouldn't even work. She was losing him…

"This is more a war of the mind than it is of the body" Peter informed them sounding as if he was hatching a plan. "There are better methods for winning this battle" Peter told them in the same cold tone standing back up straight. Chloe was intrigued there was another chance but not leaping for joy until she knew what he wanted. Deaton stepped forward concerned as she was

"What kind of methods?" he asked voicing Chloe's pensive thoughts. Peter grabbed Scott's wrist and held it up making his claws come out for all to see

"We're gonna get inside his head" Peter said playfully down at Stiles who cocked his eyebrow challengingly. Chloe's heart stopped for a moment, _WHAT?! What were they going to do? Claw open his scull?! AW HELL NO! The point is to save Stiles from this, not ensure his death! I hate Peter with a passion now!_

It seems everyone else in the room were having the same feelings as her and there was an uproar. Chloe happened to chance a glance over at the Nogitsune to see him silently laughing and she rolled her eyes.

"Everyone calm down!" she hollered over them and they all gave her a look like she was insane to agreeing to this. She nodded her head over at Stiles who seeming to be enjoying the chaos and strife they were producing. "We don't need to feed his cause anymore" she told them getting through as they all silenced their arguments and looked after Peter and Lydia who were off to the side talking quietly. Chloe didn't know what the plan was, and was positive she wouldn't like it; but making him stronger could possibly make the Kanima venom ware-off faster. Lydia and Peter walked back over and looked over everyone.

"So, do we have a plan?" Deaton asked sounding defensive. Chloe agreed with his tone and stance, what did he want to do to Stiles.

"Scott is going to dig through sickly, pale, evil Stiles to try and find sickly, pale, Stiles and drag him out of his own subconscious. But he's not going to do it alone…" he said and cast a glance around at everyone in the room finally landing on Lydia and sending her a knowing look.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked voicing Chloe's concerns.

"Someone needs to go in with you" he said sending Lydia an evil glance. That was her breaking point. Chloe looked over at Lydia who looked terrified and she wouldn't have any of it.

"No, Lydia you don't have to do this. I know Stiles' head better than anyone, if anyone should go into his subconscious if should be me" she said standing and arguing with Peter's choice. Peter shot her an interested look. Scott protectively took a step forward to stand slightly in front of her. Peter sighed and shook his head

"I'm afraid you wouldn't survive, we need people who are a little more attuned to the supernatural… besides aren't you still recovering from a severe concussion? Imagine what he could do to you if he were inside you head instead of just the outside." Peter said in a silky voice that made her want to throw up. She didn't want to know how he knew that but understood the logic of using 'super-humans' on this one. Chloe sighed and sat back down in the chair pulling her knees up to her chest and just watching her two friends prepare themselves to go inside the 'master of mind-fucking's' mind. She still couldn't use her voice for much. She was too worried about what was happening here, as well as with Allison and the other teen-wolves.

Scott walked behind the couch and Lydia sat down on it, not too close to Stiles; under Peter's instruction. Scott pulled his claws' out and lined them up on the back of his best friend's and the Banshee's necks to pierce their cerebral cortex's.

"So what do we do if we find him?" Scott asked now taking this seriously.

"You're going to have to guide him out somehow" Peter told them vaguely. Chloe rolled he eyes in disbelief that this is the guy they're trusting with Stiles' life. "Try to give him back control of his mind if possible" he told them trying to be slightly more helpful. Chloe looked over at Lydia whom she was most worried for, Lydia looked terrified. She didn't ask to be part of the supernatural!? Peter thrust that upon her as well as this right now. Chloe glared daggers at the man as he walked to the side of the couch.

"Could you elaborate on the 'somehow'… it's not sounding very specific" she said worried and confused on what they were supposed to do. Peter had a contemplative face on before answering.

"Improvise" he told them. Chloe threw her hands up incredulously shaking her head. She gave Scott and Lydia both concerned looks now worried about their psyche's.

"What if it's just another trick?" Scott asked, hesitant to do this. Chloe shifted her gaze reluctantly towards Peter hoping he could be more helpful

"When are you people going to start trusting me?" Peter asked with a chuckled in his voice. Chloe deadpanned him with an _'are you kidding me?'_ look.

"I meant him" Scott said referring to Stiles but still giving Peter the same look she had just given him.

"Oh…" Peter said now shutting up, _thank god_.

"Scott…" Deaton said stepping forward. "We're running out of time" he warned him. Scott nodded and stopped trying to stall. Chloe squeezed her legs to her chest as she looked at all three of them, her heart pounding. She caught eye contact with Lydia and the two shared a look of concern and reassurance between them before Scott took a deep breath focusing and then shoving his claws into their heads. \

Chloe could hear the sound of skin being punctured and she closed her eyes looking away from her friends pained face. She put her head on her knees and let out a few breaths trying to calm herself down and be patient. In order to distract herself she pulled out her phone to text Allison to see if her other friend was alive and had found Isaac. She surprisingly got a response back this time

 **Found Isaac and the twins at the School, they're all trying to kill one another. I'm here with Kira trying to help/stop them.**

Chloe blinked in shock at what she had just found out. What would make them all want to kill on another? They were all on the same team?... something was wrong. The Nogitsune was messing with them or something, that's probably what he meant when he sent Aiden to go find Ethan… he was creating chaos still. Chloe went to reply

 **I think the Nogitsune is messing with them, keep them from killing themselves. We're currently trying to exorcise Stiles.**

She told her friend trying to fill her in as well as help out with any information she had. She then looked over to Deaton who gave her a worried look.

"What's wrong Chloe?" he asked walking over. She didn't know him that well but he was the only one she even remotely trusted that was conscious in the room currently.

"The other wolves are at the school trying to kill one another, I think that is what the Nogitsune was trying to hint at earlier with Ethan. Allison and Kira are there trying to prevent any murder but…" she told him, out of ideas to help. She wanted to be there to help them but needed to be here for Stiles. What good would she be there? Those girls were bad asses and could handle themselves… hopefully… right? Deaton placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder

"Allison is strong. Kira is a Kitsune. Let's focus on saving Stiles first, then we'll move on to help them' alright?" he told her calming her down. She nodded her head in reluctant agreement. She needed to stop being so worried and overwhelmed and focus on one thing at a time. Saving Stiles was number one on her list at the moment. Chloe took a deep and calming breath then stared back at her friends and waited for something to happen.

Chloe kept looking between them and the clock on the t.v. every few minutes. _Was it supposed to take this long?_ Melissa finally decided to rejoin them downstairs keeping a safe distance away from Peter. She placed a motherly hand on Chloe's shoulder and Chloe looked back up at her in doubt and worry. Melissa tried to give her a reassuring smile when her eyes flickered to the three on the couch.

"I don't think that's a good thing" she said sounding concerned. Chloe whipped her head around to see Lydia's nose was bleeding. Chloe covered her mouth in shock and also to hide the fact she was about to hyperventilate. She was losing everyone and she was useless. Peter stepped forwards trying to get through to her.

"Lydia you are stronger than this, fight!" he told her kneeling in front of her.

"Lydia!" Chloe said running over to kneel in front of her friend as well. Peter screamed Lydia's name rather loudly and it made Chloe's head spin. She slowly climbed back into the chair cradling her head in one hand and using the other to hide her tense breathing, trying to calm herself down so she didn't pass out. Chloe was losing her mind watching this.

Scott suddenly opened his eyes and took a deep breath like he had been underwater for a long time. Chloe jumped at the sudden movement and wiggled up higher in the chair in anxiety. Lydia did the same but stumbled up to her feet to walk over by Chloe

"What happened? Why didn't it work?" she asked looking back at a limp Stiles. Chloe's heart dropped as she began the first stages of a panic attack. _NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I'm losing him! It didn't work! It's killing him!_

"That's because it's not a science Lydia, it's the supernatural…" Peter whispered to her before Chloe blocked him out.

"Somebody help him!" Chloe said climbing higher on the back of the chair as tears started to cloud her eyes. She could hear her heart beat pounding in her head but she pushed through her physical pain to understand her emotional turmoil and why Stiles wasn't moving. Scott looked at her panicked before stopping and looking up at Peter and Lydia hearing something she hadn't

"What name?" he asked sounding confused and slightly pissed. Chloe whipped her head around desperately looking between her friend and Peter, had they betrayed Stiles? WTF?! What was going on?!

Peter pulled Lydia into another room and started whispering in a threatening tone. Chloe couldn't make out what he was saying but by the concerned look on Scotts face it wasn't good. She caught his eye and they both shared a confused look. _What was going on between Lydia and Peter other than the obvious sense of hatred and betrayal, and what was going on with Stiles?_ She couldn't focus and she was squeezing her legs tighter and tighter to her chest in a panic. _What could she do?!_

Her wall of iron hardened around her heart and she looked back up at Scott still with glassy eyes but taking control of the situation. She nodded towards Lydia for him to handle that and she would check on Stiles. He nodded back to her and started to slowly walk towards the conspiring pair as Chloe unclenched her body from the fetal position to sit properly in the chair staring at the limp body on the couch.

"Stiles?" she asked quietly standing to walk over to the couch. Suddenly his eyes opened in a panic and he started waving his arms about. Chloe jumped back in shock almost running into Scott who had turned around to watch Stiles. Chloe stared in shock as Stiles began clawing at the duct tape on his mouth like he couldn't breathe. Chloe panicked and ran over to him

"Chloe no!-" Scott tried to stop her but she had already gotten to him and pulled the tape off his face, only to have him fall forward and begin gagging and clawing at his throat and mouth.

"He's choking!" she cried looking behind her to Melissa who was frozen in shock. Chloe then watched as Stiles then began pulling a long strip of gauze out of his mouth and throat. It just kept coming and coming, never ending like a sick magic trick; creating a pile on the floor in front of him. Chloe backed away slowly until she felt Scott behind her. Everyone was watching in fear as the creepiest supernatural thing she had ever seen was happening to her boyfriend. She watched on in terror as her boyfriend seemed to be scared out of his mind throwing up this weird bandage and choking on it, expelling the supernatural from his body.

Finally, it ended and Stiles leaned back away from the pile staring at it, as everyone else did, as a dark shadow began to rise from the pile of gauze in front of them. Scott stepped in front of her pushing her back as she watched the horror take place in front of her. _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! WHAT IS FUCKING GOING ON? IS THAT THE NOGITSUNE COMING TO KILL THEM?!_ They all watched on, struck by ultimate fear as they watched a bandage-wrapped creature climb out of the darkness and onto Scott's living room floor. Once it's upper body was out Chloe let out a small whimper

"Oh my god" grabbing at Scott's arm and whomever was behind her, which happened to be Melissa, as she backed them away from the monster in front of them. Chloe looked back at the couch and saw Stiles sitting there terrified watching it all directly in front of him. She wanted to cry out to him but her voice wasn't really working and she kept watching the dark creature climb higher and out of the dark chasm.

The creature pounced at them suddenly causing a cry of fear to escape her and Lydia as Scott and Peter jumped to attack it and pull it away from the vulnerable humans. They slammed the angrily spazing creature onto the couch and held it there.

"Hold it!" Peter barked at Scott as the rest of them watched in scared curiosity.

"I'm trying" Scott told him. As the creature continued to struggle and fight. Chloe stood up with Deaton and walked back towards the couch hesitantly to see what was happening. "Wait, wait, wait!" Scott cried out causing everyone to stop moving, including the monster… _weird?_ Scott then slowly reached up and began unwrapping the bandages on the creatures' face, Chloe didn't want to see its true terrifying face?!

"Scott I don't think…" she tried to warn him of what a bad idea it could be when she trailed off. Scott pulled the bandages away to show the face beneath the mask. It was Stiles.


	64. First Reunion

Chloe's knees buckled in shock but she stayed standing, watching the ultimate mind-fuck unfold in front of her.

"Scott?" Stiles asked in a scared and disbelieving tone. He glanced at his best friend who looked scared yet unbelievably relieved. Stiles then glanced behind his friend at Chloe and his heart nearly stopped seeing her so terrified looking at him. He watched her blink at him then look between everyone in the room in confusion.

Chloe was beyond confused, she was clusterfucked and angry. What the hell was going on?! Which one was the real Stiles?!

"Scott?!" Deaton called behind him. Scott, Peter, and Chloe turned around to see a wide open front door and a missing 'other' Stiles. _Well that answered that question_ she thought as she looked around again trying to assess what the hell was happening.

"Um… where's Lydia?... where's the other one?!" she asked not seeing her red-head friend in the room. Scott and her looked around frantically.

"Where are they?" he asked looking to Deaton who gave them a sad look. "WHERE ARE THEY?!" he cried again in a panic and ran out the door in a frenzied panic calling out her name. Chloe's knees buckled again and she fell into the same chair she was in before staring after Scott calling her friends' name. _I've lost another friend to being kidnapped by a dark spirit when I could've done something… Lydia is going to die because of me!_ Chloe felt the guilt make her chest constrict as she put a hand to her mouth and tried to stop from crying. Her wall was gone, she was bare and exposed… bruised and beaten. Tears began to slide down her face in fear and sadness.

"Lydia?" she cried out in a soft whimper. Her throat was constricting not letting her breath as she was beginning to lose her vision from tears and the pounding in her head she had momentarily forgotten about. Melissa walked over and knelt down to look her in the eye

"Chloe honey I need you to calm down, breathe" she instructed. Chloe tried but she couldn't catch her breath

"I can't- I can't breathe" she said crying and shaking all at once. The guilt was drowning her while the pounding in her head was holding her under the water. She started to hyperventilate and Melissa grabbed both of her shoulders trying to calm her down but Chloe couldn't hear her over her crying and the loud banging in her head. "I lost them, I lost all of them" she said between short panicked breaths. She was having a panic attack. Deaton appeared in front of her blurred vision where she roughly heard him say

"She's going to pass out" right before everything went black. _Good guess Dr. Deaton. But I just want to sleep forever now if you catch my meaning. Everyone is gone, everyone I had fought for was gone, I was losing. I killed Heather, lost Stiles, and now Lydia… were Allison and Kira even alive after fighting off three ware-wolves?!_ Her heart clenched and she felt her own void widen as she began to slip through the cracks. _What's the point anymore?_

"Chloe?!" she heard her name being called. _Go away._

"Chloe can you hear me?!" came the voice again. _Just leave me alone already._

"Sit on the couch until we know it's the real you Stiles, this is for her and all of our protection… please" she heard Deaton say. _Stiles? He was there? He was calling to her? But…_ Chloe wanted to wake up but her eye lids were too heavy once again and she just felt so fuzzy and weak.

"Carry her up to my room for now" she heard Melissa say as she felt a strong pair of arms lift her like she was nothing and carry her away. _Oh god I hope it's not Peter doing this…_ she thought begrudgingly. She felt her surroundings go silent as she was placed on a soft mattress. She strained against her body to move, to open her eyes, but she was too weak. She strained to hear anything that was going on downstairs but all she heard were murmurs. She sighed internally and just decide to let her body rest like the doctor and her father technically told her to.

 _OMG I forgot to call my mother!_ She screamed in her mind in realization and her eyes shot open. Her arms were heavy but she managed to barely work her fingers to pull her phone out of her pocket and pull up her mom's contact. It rang two or three times before she answered

"Hey sweetie, I was beginning to think you'd never call. You had me worried" her mother greeted her and Chloe sighed.

"No mom I'm fine, just resting my head." She then went on for a good fifteen minutes explaining how Stiles had gone missing and it broke her heart omitting the full truth, just like with her dad.

"Well, I might be able to come down there next month to visit if you'd like?" he mother asked her. Chloe rolled her head to the side and let a tear fall as she smiled.

"I can't wait to see you mom, I miss you" she said doing her best to hide her wavering voice. Her mother chuckled into the phone.

"I miss you too, I'll call you again soon ok honey? I love you, feel better" Chloe let a few more tears fall.

"I love you too mom" then the line ended. She didn't know why she was being so emotional right now. Maybe because she was emotionally backed-up from walling herself off to feeling anything? Or maybe she hated lying to her parents about this huge aspect of her life and how truly terrified she was, and heartbroken. Could she actually go downstairs and see him? If he was tricking them again she didn't think she could take it. Her heart was very fragile as it was, she couldn't take another loss and come out on the other side even remotely ok.

Chloe then heard as about three people came up the stairs and walked passed her door towards another room at the end of the hall.

"Stiles we just want you to rest in here for a while, you look pretty weak" she heard Melissa say and her heart contracted again. Stiles, whom she had done all of this for was right down the hall. To be honest, she was scared to see him. She didn't want to be hurt emotionally or physically again. After a while she heard two sets of footsteps leave, meaning Stiles was left alone. She wanted to see her boyfriend and hold him again, but she was still reluctant and freaked out. She sat there debating for a bit until she kicked herself. _What are you doing? Don't you dare start doubting him now. He's not the one who kidnapped Lydia so he obviously is good… go to him!_

Chloe slowly stood up and tucked her phone in her pocket she wiped the tears off of her face and looked in Melissa's mirror to see her eyes were red but she didn't look too bad. She rolled her eyes at her petty thoughts. Yes, she wanted to look good for her boyfriend after not seeing the real him in a long time but this was ridiculous. She wasn't even sure if it was him yet. She took a deep breath then slowly and quietly walked out of Melissa's room and down the hallway towards the only closed door. It looked to be Scott's room and she out of habit knocked.

"Yeah Melissa?" came the familiar voice that made her heart skip a beat. She slowly opened the door and peering inside to see Stiles laying on Scott's bed staring at the ceiling. He had a face of guilt and regret as well as sadness and a lot of fear. It pulled at her heartstrings and she wanted to comfort him but held back.

"Hey Stilinski" she said softly using their old greeting. Stiles turned his head to look at her and slowly lifted his head to look at her in shock and worry.

"What are you doing here?" he asked nervously. She looked down at her shoes still standing in the doorway

"Seeing you…" she said. Now, talking to him she couldn't keep it together anymore. "I needed to see you." She said honestly, stepping in and closing the door behind her and turning back to look at him slowly sitting up _, he did look sick_. "I needed to see if it's really you" she said finally. Stiles sighed and looked at her sadly

"I don't even know if I'm me right now" he told her, warning her to keep her distance. He couldn't stand to hurt her again. They both sat there for a minute staring at each other trying to feel the other one out.

 _Screw it._ Chloe then gingerly stepped further into the room still holding his eye contact as she neared the bed. Stiles didn't move for he was too afraid to scare her off. Chloe slowly sat on the edge of the bed and then looked at her hands. This was so hard, wanting to love someone that was so near yet knowing you couldn't. She felt like she was back at the beginning of the school year again and she was still in the friend-zone. A small smirk played on her lips as she stared at her nails.

"Chloe-" Stiles started thinking he had made her cry and sitting up only to see she had a small smile on her face. "What is so funny at a time like this?" he asked softly curious. She shook her head at her own nonsense and sighed

"I just really missed you, and I wanted to run in here in hold you again but…." She trailed off.

"You're afraid too" he said looking down at his lap as he felt the pang in his heart

"Not scared just… cautious. Like back when we were still just friends and I was totally friend-zoned" she said not being able to hide the smile again and covered her face with her hand. Stiles couldn't help it either as he smiled to himself picking at Scott's comforter.

"I'm pretty sure I was the one that was friend-zoned" he said softly. Chloe looked over at him and smiled genuinely. _There he is._ Stiles looked up to her and his own smile grew as he saw her looking at him the way she used to, _she stayed… she still loves me. I think?_ Chloe turned her body so she was facing more towards him again still smiling as she then started to pick at Scott's blanket too.

"So what are we going to do now?" she asked the loaded question. What were they going to focus on managing first? Finding out if the other wolves with Kira and Allison were ok? Finding where other Stiles and Lydia went? What the Nogitsune's final plan was? Or whether or not the boy in front of her was the real Stiles? Stiles sighed and looked away from the girl sitting in front of him.

"Scott is calling Kira's mom to come and summon the Oni" Stiles said softly. He felt Chloe freeze and look up at him.

"Won't they attack you?" she asked in a voice that was clinched and fearful.

"That's the idea… then we'll know if I'm the real me or not" he said looking up at her. She gave him a hard look, staring straight into his soul almost.

"And they could kill you" Chloe said pointing out the elephant in the room. _I don't think I could survive watching him get killed._ She wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be ok, but part of her brain was hesitant, told her to wait; she hated that part of her brain. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Before either of the two teens could say anything else Melissa walked in and looked between them shocked.

"Chloe? What are you doing in here?" she asked concerned for the girl's safety. Chloe didn't mean to be so harsh but she sent her a stoic look before standing. She hated that everyone doubted her boyfriend, even if she wasn't sure herself. She looked behind her then returned to his eyes

"I needed to see him for myself…" she said to the nurse while giving Stiles a small smile.

Melissa gave her a cautious look telling her to keep her distance. Chloe walked to stand next to the door on the wall opposite the bed to watch. She was supposed to keep a safe distance; she was also not going to take her eyes off him so this was her compromise.

"Where is everyone else?" Chloe asked wondering why they sent her up here alone if her was so dangerous.

"Peter left shortly after you passed out…" Chloe looked down at her feet still embarrassed about that for some reason. "-and Deaton said he had to go help Allison and Kira save the other werewolves?" she said not really sure what he had meant. Chloe smiled looking back up at her, Deaton listened to her and her worries about her friend. She'd have to thank him when she saw him again.

Melissa did a check up on Stiles seeing as how he was rather weak looking. Chloe could tell she was nervous to be around him and it made her heart ache seeing the saddened look on his face.

"Well, medically you seem ok. You're definitely a real person" Melissa diagnosed trying to lighten the mood. Stiles raised his eyebrows in slight amusement at her before his features turned back to one of worry.

"Ok, so I'm real… but am I the real me?" he asked. Chloe clenched her jaw and wrapped her arms around herself holding herself together. She wanted desperately to believe it was really him, he was acting like his old self. She could tell it was him and she wanted to scream it at them all; but she kept her mouth shut because she had been fooled before and it hurt her to her core. Melissa didn't say anything as they shared a look. Chloe heard footsteps coming down the hall and turned to see Scott walk into the room.

"Is she here?" Stiles asked anxiously sitting up, Chloe could tell he was still scared though. He didn't want to die, and she didn't want him to either.

"Yeah" Scott said in a forced voice, he didn't want to risk killing his best friend either.

"Ok let's do this" Stiles said moving to get up. No one moved as they all sent each other worried glances. "Guys we have to do this" Stiles said sounding braver than before, he was trying to show them he was ok with this… _whatever happens, happens. Right?_

Scott then slowly walked over and helped his weakened friend stand. Chloe didn't know he was so weak and she bit her lip in pity and sadness. Chloe and Melissa followed closely behind Scott and Stiles as they made it down the stairs. They came into the living room where a woman standing resembling Kira. _This must be her mother… here to kill by boyfriend._ Stiles let go of Scott and slowly trudged further into the living room to face the woman and his possible demise.

"Do you recognize me?" she asked staring mischievously at Stiles. He nodded stiffly, not taking his eyes off her. Suddenly the door slammed open and it made Chloe jump and almost reach out for Stiles on instinct. She looked towards the noise with the rest of them, expecting to see Allison but surprised to see Kira. _Why was she here?_

"Stop!" Kira cried running into the room. Stiles held his hand up to her

"It's ok, I'm the one who called her here" he told her trying to calm her down. Kira was about as calm and cool with this as Chloe felt. Kira looked at him with the same crazed look in her eyes of fear

"You're the one that's going to get stabbed with swords" Kira said and Stiles froze, _Um… what?_ Chloe's breath caught in terror as she glanced between Kira, her mother who was still holding a sinister smile staring at her boyfriend, and Stiles. _NO! That is not what is supposed to happen?!_ "Mom, don't do this to him" Kira begged. Her mother's grin fell into a scowl

"It's already been done" the women said in a tone of finality.

"What?!" Chloe cried out in disbelief. Then three of the shadow ninjas came out of the shadows surrounding Stiles. Chloe began to panic as she tried running over to Stiles, but was stopped by Scott's arms holding her back "Stiles!" she called to him. Stiles was frozen as one then appeared in front of him and grabbed his face. Chloe watched on in silent horror to see if Stiles passed the test; or if he would get brutally stabbed with swords. Suddenly, the Oni dropped him and disappeared and Chloe couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, _that was a good sign… right?_ Scott let go of her as he ran with Chloe over to Stiles' side.

"Check behind his ear for the mark of self" Kira's mom instructed. Melissa checked and Chloe, Scott, and Kira all saw the backwards five.

"It worked" said Scott breathlessly. Stiles was shaking on the ground but pushed himself up anyway. Chloe went to help as Stiles asked

"Am I actually me?" he asked looking up at Mrs. Yukimura for answers. He sounded as if he didn't believe he could pass the test, _did he expect to get killed? Was he prepared to die right there?_ Chloe thought with a twinge of sadness as she too awaited an answer to this confusing day of events.

"More you than the Nogitsune" she said not sounding too optimistic. _What the fuck did that mean?_

"Can you help me find him?" Stiles asked still trying to push himself up. He wanted to get rid of that evil fox spirit, he had been in its mind and it was horrifying the things he had seen and he himself had done. Chloe and Scott helped him sit up while the elder Kitsune answered

"Tomorrow night, it's too close to dawn now." Stiles didn't like that answer and had the frustrated look on his face he got when a plan wasn't working. _We can't wait forever to find Lydia… who knows what has happened already._ He looked back up at the woman and gravely asked

"Can they kill him?" _that was a good question, could the Oni kill the Nogitsune? She had only seen them fight once and they seemed impressive and scary but the Nogitsune was a trickster… and had her friend._

"Depends on how strong he is" the woman answered back starting to get tired of being assaulted with all these questions. Chloe looked at Scott and he seemed to read her mind

"What about Lydia? Why would he take her?" he asked trying to figure out how they could kill him once and for all and get their friend back. _No more casualties._

"The only reason he would take her would be for an advantage" she said in a warning tone. Ice ran through everyone's veins as fear took them over, they just got one of them back and now lost another to a hostage situation?!

"Advantage?" Chloe asked confused. She knew the trickster spirit was above a simple hostage negotiation.

"You mean her powers?" Scott input.

"The powers of a banshee" Mrs. Yukimura corrected as everyone looked at each other worriedly. This went a lot darker and deeper than they thought.

Scott walked Kira and her mother to the door as Melissa saw that Chloe and Stiles' needed a moment. She said her good nights and went back upstairs to her room, it had been a long and weird night.

Stiles turned his head to see Chloe behind him holding him up in a sitting position by his shoulders. Stiles shakily stood up and Chloe held her hands out to make sure he didn't fall, to which he shooed her hands away as he hobbled to his feet. When Stiles was officially standing he turned around to face her directly. Neither one knew what to say and just stared at each other, drinking the other one in. Slowly a smile spread across Chloe's face

"I knew it was you" Stiles gave her a weak smile as well. He was glad he didn't die right then because that was some scary shit.

"Well today has been interesting" he said nodding his head looking at the ground. Then he felt a fast and hard object run into him and nearly knock the wind out of him. He didn't fall over but he recognized the soft hair in his face anywhere. He hugged Chloe back with a tight squeeze as his eyes watered, he was back and she waited. Chloe didn't want to cry anymore but she had seriously missed his arms around her.

"I missed you so much" she said muffled into his chest and collarbone. Stiles nodded back in agreement

"I missed you too." Chloe pulled back and lifted her hands up the sides of his face and held them there as they looked the other over, memorizing every detail. Stiles' eyes were shining for the first time in a long time and she didn't ever want it to leave again. She leaned forward on her tiptoes and lightly pressed her lips to his. Stiles smirked into the kiss then wrapped his arms around her tighter pulling her flush to him.

That movement caught Chloe off-guard and she made a slight noise and intake of breath in shock. Stiles smiled deepening the kiss and Chloe obliged as she wrapped her arms around his neck and arching her back into him. Their tongues danced together hungrily trying to show the other how much they missed the other. They had to break apart for air and Stiles' dragged his lips across hers and she felt the familiar small warm tingle in her lower stomach. Their kiss broke but they kept their foreheads together as they caught their breath. Stiles let his hands travel up and down her back and sides comfortingly. Chloe unwrapped her arms from around his neck and let her hands trail down his chest. They looked at each other while still so close and each blushed and smiled. Each could feel the other's hot breath rushing over their face and simply feeling intoxicated with how relieved they were that they were holding each other again.

"I love you so much" Chloe told him biting her lip to keep a giggle from slipping out. Stiles smiled like an idiot at her and she couldn't help but let her laugh loose. That was the smile that made her fall in love with him. They stepped apart from each other but Stiles grabbed her hands

"I love you way more" he said looked down at her hand in his liking how it looked. He wanted to hold her hand forever, he wanted her left hand to wear his ring and he wanted to marry this girl. _Now I've got the chance!_ Stiles was about to get down on bended knee right there when he remembered her father and the whole 'graduation' thing. What about his father?

"Do you really want to start the 'who loves who more' fight with me? Are you prepared to fight a battle you could lose and would last for years?" she asked jokingly cocking an eyebrow as she playfully grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down towards her. He smirked down at her

"I've got the rest of my life" he said and Chloe's breath caught as she bit her lip. Her eyes got watery and she leaned up and kissed him again with all the passion she could muster. Much like their last true kiss together but this wasn't a goodbye kiss, this was a welcome home kiss. Stiles could feel his heart skip a beat at least three times during this kiss. He placed his hands on each side of her face and cradled her head as they slowly pulled away. Stiles saw her eyes were wet and he used his thumbs to wipe underneath them. He smiled at her wondering why she was crying

"Don't you ever leave me or break that promise again Stiles Stilinski" she warned but didn't sound very threatening.

"I won't" he said understanding now that he had almost made her watch him get killed. He was still traumatized finding her under the Nemeton looking dead. He could have scarred her for life… "I'm sorry Chloe, I'm so sorry" he said as he then just held her in his arms. Chloe let her silent tears fall, effectively getting a large wet spot on the edge of his shirt collar.

"I'm ruining your shirt" she murmured picking her head up. Stiles smiled down at her and rolled his eyes

"I've got other shirts, don't worry about it" Chloe laughed and stepped out of their embrace to wipe her face. She looked up at Stiles and they smiled at each other before Scott walked in clearing his throat.

"Sorry you heard all that Scott" Chloe apologized while not being all that sorry. Scott shook his head in understanding and nodded at them

"Stiles I think we should take you to your father, Chloe I think we should take you home because you are way past curfew" Scott reminded her and she groaned. Stiles wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm

"I'll walk you to your door and explain everything" he told her. Chloe smiled up at him and rested her head on his shoulder. Her dad couldn't be mad at her if she had _found_ and _saved_ her boyfriend who had been missing?! Could he?


	65. First Reunion: Father's Day

***I realize now that the title sound a bit like a bad sequel to a movie but idc***

"Let's go to the Sheriff station first, then I can have your dad back me up for an alibi when I do go home" she half joked smiling up at both the boys. The smiled back at her and slowly walked outside towards Melissa's car.

"Your mom won't mind us borrowing her car?" Stiles asked a little skeptically while the couple both looked over at Scott teasingly.

"She won't mind" Scott reassured them. She rolled her eyes before grabbing Stiles' hand and getting in the back seat, not giving him an option for shot-gun. He slid in next to her and closed the door behind them before she rested her head on his shoulder slowly starting to relax for the first time in a long time.

"Sheriff station first please Scott…" Chloe half joked with Scott as he was being their taxi driver almost. Scott and Chloe both knew that the Sheriff was taking Stiles missing harder than most of them… besides Chloe. The Sheriff needed to see his son that had been missing and was technically possessed by a psychotic murderer almost killing Stiles himself in the process. Uncle John needed this.

"Of course" Scott said playing along as they pulled out of the driveway and drove towards the Sheriff station where his Dad was most likely working late, waiting to hear any news on his son over the police scanner. Stiles chuckled at his two best friends getting along better that he'd ever seen them. He could tell they had gotten closer through this whole ordeal, _I guess this wasn't all bad then right?_ Stiles thought hopelessly trying to distract himself that there was still another evil 'him' out there and he was still dying; he just didn't know how to break it to Scott and Chloe, or his dad. _Maybe I just shouldn't?_

"So…" Chloe tried to break the tense silence. They were all thinking some pretty dark thoughts and needed to stay on objective if they were gonna beat this thing. "What do we do now? I mean we know Stiles is Stiles and Alison and Kira with the other wolves are okay… do we try to find Lydia or what the end game is?" she asked. She knew they were all tired and had just won a huge victory with getting Stiles back but She needed Lydia back and to kill that evil fox spirit once and for all.

"Well, like Kira's mom said we're not going to be able to find the Nogitsune until it's dark again… so I think what's best for all of us is some sleep" Scott said authoritatively from the front seat. Chloe sighed and slouched in her seat, she wanted to find her friend as soon as possible, who knows what could happen?! Stiles reached over and gave her hand a comforting squeeze

"Especially you Chloe, you have a severe concussion and by the looks of it you have not been taking it easy; you need some rest" Stiles tried to convince her. She sighed and rolled her eyes at their logic before she finally met his concern filled gaze. He still felt guilty about her concussion and wanted her to heal, but she was worried about his weakening condition… _he was exorcised or whatever, shouldn't he be better? Why did it look like he was getting worse?_

Before they knew it, Scott pulled into a parking spot at the Sheriff station. Stiles took a deep and nervous breath trying to calm down. Chloe looked over at him wondering why he was nervous.

"So my Dad is either going to be happy to see me or unbelievably pissed at everything I've done and incarcerate me" Stiles stated knowing both occupants of the car were questioning his nerves. Chloe smiled at his foolish, yet somehow accurate description of Uncle John, and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Scott and I will be there to make sure he doesn't do anything rash alright?" she reassured him. Stiles looked in between his best friend's and girlfriend's eyes and saw they were genuine. He nodded before opening the car door and getting out ready to face his father.

Chloe followed behind the boys as Scott through a comforting arm around Stiles' shoulders as they entered the building. Chloe watched Stiles timidly walk towards his Dad's office door and she hung back so the two Stilinski's could have their moment. Stiles walked inside to meet his father in a hug and Chloe leaned against the doorframe and watched Stiles' worries start to melt. She smiled a little and looked over at Scott whose face was still stoic but there was a hint of relief… he was so happy to have his best friend, his brother back.

Scott walked into the room with a contemplative look on his face and went over to grab some keys off the Sheriff's desk. The Sheriff, who was nearly in tears but holding fast, made eye contact with Chloe whose eyes were also glassy from watching the reunion. They shared a look of 'thank you' before the father and son stepped apart and the Sheriff looked to Scott

"Is it over?" he asked hopefully. Everyone was tired and ready to be done, today had been especially trying.

"Not yet" said Scott who looked to be thinking of what needed to be done and who they still had yet to save. "We need to find Lydia" Scott finished for the Sheriff's sake. Chloe closed her eyes and clenched her jaw at the thought of her friend in her impractical shoes being kidnapped and held somewhere dark and alone and afraid like she had been. Scott explained everything in surprisingly good recap about how they saved Stiles but the second Stiles, or Nogitsune, took Lydia for an advantage.

"-and we don't know what that advantage is so for all we know she's locked in some dark hole alone with that creep" Chloe finished getting flashes of the Darach and the Nemeton root cellar. Stiles shot her a sorrowful glance from where he leaned against on his father's desk. The Sheriff shared the same reminiscent look in his eyes of fear and battle scars.

"… okay then, I'll work on finding Lydia while you guys take Chloe home" he said to the boys then he turned directly to her and put his hands on her shoulders in a paternal hold. "Your father has been worried sick about you since he came home and found you weren't there… I'll call and tell him I found you and sent you home. I'll leave it up to you though to explain what happened" he told her with a knowing yet weary wink. Chloe nodded then turned with Scott out the door to leave when she heard the Sheriff say to Stiles "please get her home safe, then come back here and we'll find Lydia ok kid?" Chloe couldn't help the small smile at hearing the Sheriff speak in such a fatherly and loving tone. Stiles soon followed them out of the station and back towards Melissa's car. They all climbed in and Chloe spoke first

"So we all need to have the same story so what am I telling, and what am I not telling my dad?" she asked in a very serious manner. Stiles couldn't help but smirk at her and how used she is to lying to her parents and omitting the supernatural… he was rubbing off on her hopefully in more good ways than bad.

"Well, we tell him that you were home _most_ of the day but then left when Lydia called you and told you she found Stiles and took you to my house where we made sure he was okay, then took him to his father before taking you back home" Scott said offering a solution to her predicament. Chloe smiled at Scott through the rearview mirror

"Thanks Scott, good one with all the half-truths and such…" she trailed off and Scott glanced at her behind him slightly confused.

"You don't have to use that excuse, I just thought we could stick to the truth as much as possible without telling him-" Scott tried to explain but she cut him off

"The truth? I just hate lying to him all the time. I know it's better this way and I will protect your secret Scott I just… feel isolated in that house". She admitted looked down at her lap not making eye contact with either of the two boys in the car.

They understood how she felt, at one point neither of their parents knew and it feels like you are in an entirely different world than your parents. It puts a strain on your relationship with all the lies. You can't turn to the one person who has always helped, or comforted you because they can't know the true horrors that are out there that you are facing. Being a teenager is the time when you need your parents the most, and they need you.

Scott pulled onto Chloe and Stiles' street and she let out a sigh that both the boys agreed with. They had all been thinking the same thing. The only difference being that Scott and Stiles could go to their parents while Chloe was still lying to hers and life still was difficult and isolating. Chloe had grown used to being alone at home with both of her parents working full-time; but at least before she could talk to them about literally anything when they came home or visited or called. Now she had to remain silent and alone seeing as how the Supernatural, the one thing she wanted to talk about most but couldn't in order to protect her friends and loved ones' lives, had almost completely consumed her life.

"Well it's the best story we got so let's just stick with it and do this" Chloe said as Scott pulled into her driveway.

"It'll be fine" Stiles tried comforting her about speaking with her father as well as living with a deadly secret from her parents. Chloe nodded before Stiles opened up the door for both of them to get out.

"Thanks for the ride Scott" Chloe said quickly hopping out

"No problem" he called out with a smile and she smiled weakly back.

"Thanks for saving him… please keep me updated on the plan" she said and he nodded before she finished climbing out and shut the door. She turned and saw her Stiles looking at her with a wistful look in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips. Chloe's heart beat faster every time he would look at her with such intensity. She gazed back at him with a more relieved smile before she grabbed his hand

"I am so happy you're back" she said quietly, hoping Scott wasn't listening but didn't blame him if he was; he probably couldn't help it sometimes. Stiles smile widened as he said nothing and pulled her hand gently towards her front door. They walked up to the door and stood there for a moment before Chloe sighed and under her breath mumbled "I got this". Stiles heard her and thought it was cute but didn't say anything.

Chloe pulled her keys out and unlocked the door before pushing it open to a dimly lit front hallway. Chloe gingerly stepped inside not letting go of Stiles' hand and not giving him a choice but to follow her.

"Dad?! I'm home" she called out to silence. Stiles gripped her hand tighter not liking this situation at all. "Dad?" she tried calling out again and still got no reply. Stiles pulled her behind him in a stance of protection as they slowly stepped further into the house.

"Hey Chloe, I think you should stop calling out to your dad just in case this is a scary movie scenario and the girl who calls out into the dark is the first one to get killed so I think we should nip that in the butt for now ok?" he told her keeping Chloe behind him. Chloe rolled her eyes at him ready to debate but for some reason listened to him.

"Well if this _IS_ a scary movie scenario, then the two dumb teens walking further into the creepy, deserted house are sure to get killed" she whispered harshly to him.

"Only if they have sex" Stiles interjected. Chloe snorted a giggle and shoved his back as they continued to search for her dad. They made it into the kitchen to find her father's office door closed with the light coming from beneath it.

"He's just in his office, he can't ever hear me when he's in his office" she reassured him stepping around her boyfriend to go towards the door to open it. Stiles reached out frantically and stopped her making them both stumble a bit and Chloe to look at him incredulously. "What?!" she asked whispering confused.

"Please just…. Just let me open the door ok?" he explained and Chloe rolled her eyes at him.

"You don't need to protect me from my own father Stiles, besides you look worn out so I don't know what you could protect me from to begin with" she told him getting frustrated. Stiles stood up straight and gave her a solid look clenching his jaw.

"We are not going to talk about me being weak again alright?" he whispered frustratingly. Chloe rolled her eyes again and shook her head as she reached around him to grab the door handle anyway.

"Hey" Stiles said as he reached around as well to stop her and ended up opening the door and awkwardly swinging with it as it opened into her father's office. Chloe winced as he fell on the floor only to spastically stand up again and turn around only to see a shocked Michael Turner sitting at his desk.

"Stiles? You're back? Holy shi- does your father know?" Michael started to go into a paternal rant until Chloe walked in.

"Already took him to see his father dad, that's why I was late… and went out in the first place" she explained and gave him a guilty smile. Michael bit his bottom lip as he stared at the two kids in front of him. He held back his anger at his daughter that was almost cancelled out by the fact that Stiles was found and his daughter no longer looked like an empty vessel. _These two kids really are crazy for each other…_ "Dad?" Chloe asked cautiously stepping further into the room. Michael wanted to yell at her for breaking curfew _again_ while she still had a concussion but the proud papa and uncle in him was happy to see them together; and that Stiles was alive and okay. Michael sighed and took his reading glasses off and stood up sighing. Stiles straightened trying to hide his fear while maintaining eye contact, mainly because he was too scared to look anywhere else.

"I'm glad you're okay Stiles" he finally said and clapped the younger man on the shoulders. Stiles visibly relaxed but was still tense, waiting for the other shoe that always seems to drop. "and thank you for bringing my daughter home, even if it was after her curfew…" Michael squeezed his shoulder in a sly threat and Stiles let out a weak laugh and Chloe's eyes darted between the two nervously. Michael let go of Stiles and sat back down to look at his future 'Legacy of Awesomeness' falling into place and smiling. "Chloe go get ready for bed and take your meds for your concussion" he dismissed her while keeping his eyes on Stiles. Chloe's eyes still flickering between the two men in her life unsure whether it was safe to leave the room. Stiles shot her a scared look while her father shot her a warning glance for her to go.

"Okay, but I'm coming right back so…" Chloe said trailing off not knowing how to end that sentence because she wasn't sure how this would go down. Chloe slowly walked backwards out of the room sending Stiles apology glances before she turned and headed back down the hallway towards the stairs.

As soon Chloe had cleared the hallway, Michael got up and shut the door to the office then turned around on Stiles and hugged him. Stiles was a little caught off guard but slowly hugged him back.

"I am so glad you're alright Stiles, I thought I'd have to bury another one of my surrogate children" he spoke in a low voice. The gravity of his words stunned Stiles to further silence as he felt his 'uncle' squeeze him tighter in a comforting hug. Stiles squeezed back and nodded

"I'm ok Uncle Mike" he said back in a forced voice. Michael patted his back twice and took a step back breaking their embrace. Michael rubbed at his eyes trying to hide the fact that they were glassy.

"Your father and I were so worried about you… Chloe was a wreck, she didn't honestly seem alive as she moped around and lost the light in her eyes" He told the younger man who was finally learning about how this had affected his girlfriend, besides the physical effects that he was aware he caused her. Stiles looked at his shoes as the guilt once again began eating away at him. "Where were you Stiles? Why couldn't you have sent a text or leave a voicemail or something to let us know you were alive?! Chloe didn't tell me anything due to the fact she hardly left her room and barely spoke. What happened to you?" he asked in his paternal worried voice while still holding back his frustrated tears. Stiles looked like a deer in headlights while also holding back glistening eyes and trying to swallow down his guilt and fear.

"It started out as me just needing time to process that I was going to die the same way I watched my mother go, then it turned into… I was basically kidnapped and they only just found me passed out in a deserted parking lot on the outside of town; I was malnourished and Scott and Melissa took care of me while Lydia came and got Chloe to help". Stiles did his best to stick as close to the truth as he could while omitting the supernatural for his loved one's sake.

Michael bit his lip and clenched his jaw nodding and looking at the ground absorbing this information. This boy, his nephew, had done so much like get good grades, save his daughter's life, wanted to marry her and complete his and his best friends' dream of having a 'Legacy of Awesomeness'. He did all of these things only to be told he was going to die before he could graduate. Michael was willing to pull out of his savings to let his sixteen-year-old daughter get married to this amazing, spastic young man. He deserved some time to himself, then on top of everything else he got kidnapped! Stiles was probably the strongest kid he had ever met and proud to call him his nephew. But he wasn't letting him completely off the hook after putting his father/ Michael's best friend through all that misery; especially his daughter.

"I'm so sorry about everything Stiles, but it was just a misdiagnosis right? And you were saved, you're back now and everything is alright again?" Michael asked trying to cover all of his bases. Stiles winced guiltily and almost sarcastically

"Almost, we still have to catch the guy who kidnapped me…" Stiles told him as vaguely as possible. Michael understood through years of talking to his best friend about police investigation confidentiality. He nodded at the younger man and clasped a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes with a warm smile.

"Well I'm just glad you're back and you're ok…" Stiles smiled and nodded thinking that he was almost in the clear until Mr. Turner's face fell. "…but if you ever hurt my daughter again I will have your own father enforce a restraining order against you and you will not be allowed to see her again" The father told his daughter's boyfriend. Stiles' mouth went dry and his heart constricted at the thought of losing her permanently.

"Uncle Mike I promise I-" Michael cut him off and put a hand up.

"Stiles, I have known you since you were a fetus, I know you are a good kid alright? And you know that I'm the best guy around so that is why I'm not about to break my daughter's heart again; but I am changing our deal" he said still holding his stoic gaze. Stiles swallowed roughly as his mind raced trying to remember what the older man was speaking of. "You are not allowed to ask Chloe until after _BOTH_ of your _College_ graduations', you will be on the honor roll; and when you think you will get a 'yes' from me, my wife, your father, and her… are we clear?" he stated rather than questioned. Stiles blinked at him with his mouth open for a bit… that was going to be quite a feat, but she was worth it. "I mean now that you're not on such a time limit and all" Michael added losing a bit of his hard glare to send him a fatherly smile. Stiles gave a half smirk and nodded

"Crystal clear" Stiles said before the door to the office opened to show Chloe dressed in pajamas and looking slightly out of breath from probably running down stairs.

"Chloe, your boyfriend is free to go; say goodnight then we're going to have a talk" he told her sitting back at his desk and pretending to go back to work. Chloe gave Stiles a quick once over not seeing any more physical damage she grabbed his hand and called behind her as she led him quickly out

"I'll be quick dad" before shutting the door behind her and walking him towards the door. "I'm so sorry you were just subjected to that after everything that happened today, you didn't deserve that- God I'm so sorry" she hugged him tightly in front of the door and Stiles smiled and wrapped his arms around her as well. _Yup, totally worth it_.

"Chloe, hey… I promised you that it was ok, I'm ok. He did no lasting damage besides scare me a bit about hurting you again… I'm sorry about that by the way" he said letting his guilt show. Chloe pulled away not breaking their hold on one another to look up at him

"Stiles, you had no control over that… I don't blame you for anything. We cannot be playing the blame-game and feeling sorry about everything that happens to us. Things happen alright? That's just how life works. I know it's not how you want it to but people are going to get hurt. I want to fight through this with you, we need to fight this together to save everyone… Lydia. It's what we do… average Tuesday" she told him while running a thumb across his jaw lovingly. Stiles' guilty eyes met hers and nodded. _How can this girl keep forgiving me? She even said that I'm going to be the death of her! Why does she stay? God I love this girl and I definitely don't deserve her, we are not even the same caliber._

"I know, I'm sorry; I just want you to be safe, because I can't lose you again. I know I can piss you off a lot with trying to keep you selfishly to myself but I can't get over the sight of you nearly dead lying on the ground all because of me and what dating someone who comes with supernatural ties brings ok? … so no, I will feel guilty and take care of you" he finished by quoting her when she was fixing up his head after swimming in the pond. Chloe's eyes were watering and she bit her lip and nodded before burying her face in the crook of his neck and squeezing him tightly.

"I love you so much so I won't argue with you, for now" she mumbled into his shirt collar. Stiles chuckled and rubbed her back and smiled and thanking his lucky stars that this girl hasn't realized she could do better than him by a long shot.

"I love you too" he said back. Chloe pulled away to smile up at him before leaning up on her tip-toes to kiss him chastely before breaking it too soon for Stiles' taste.

"Scott is still waiting" she reminded him chucking at the disappointed look on his face.

"Oh right, yeah Scott, the Sheriff station, finding Lydia, yeah… priorities" he said remembering and straitening his stance. Chloe nodded opening the door for him

"Keep me updated while you're there, and when you get home get some rest… you still look pretty weak. Eat something healthy please too-" she was cut off by a pair of soft lips claiming hers. She wasn't complaining but she realized that she was 'mom-ing' him. This kiss was deeper and had more feeling that nearly knocked Chloe on her butt. She had missed his kisses and their effect on her. She broke it again too soon for Stiles' liking for Scott's sake.

"Sorry for mom-ing you but someone has to worry?" she said holding the door open wider for him. Stiles smiled at her before nodding and starting to head out

"I'll make sure Scott and I keep you up-to-date on the plan ok mom?" he said to her teasingly from the other side of the door frame. Chloe sent him a play glare

"I'll see you later Stilinski" she told him as he walked backwards off of her stoop.

"Later Turner, I love you" he said still moving backwards. Chloe smiled and blushed at his rather loud declaration of love

"I love you too" she called after him. He shot her favorite dopey grin at her before getting back inside Scott's mom's car and driving off. Chloe closed the door and locked it before turning around to find her dad smirking at her.

"So you love him now do you?" he asked teasingly but there was still an undertone of a threat in his voice. Chloe's eyes went big and she bit her lips to keep them shut but she knew she was already had since he heard her and she knew her blush was still shinning on her face.

"yes?" she confirmed quietly while awaiting his next move like her life depended on it. Surprisingly Michael just nodded and walked passed her and went up the stairs to his bedroom

"Legacy of Awesome is underway" he said quietly but loud enough that she heard him. Chloe stood shocked for a moment but just rolled her eyes and eventually followed him upstairs to her room. Her 'chat' with her Dad could wait till tomorrow she guessed.

She walked into her room and basically crash-landed onto her bed. She thought about everything that happened today, all of the mind-fucks, finally getting her Stiles back, but letting Lydia get taken by a straight up EVIL poltergeist in the form of her boyfriend. Her heart ached for Lydia as she laid there remembering how scared she was when she had gotten kidnapped. It was nearly sunrise but tomorrow was Friday and there was no point in re-starting school at the end of the week, so she was finally going to get her day of rest. That's when she remembered her father's dinner party and groaned herself into a fitful sleep at the thought of the creepy William Danvers there. Didn't she have enough creepy guys to deal with at the moment?


	66. First Acting Job

***So for those of you who have asked about Malia, you have to remember that this story is from Chloe's POV, Stiles is the one who met Malia in Eichen house, Chloe isn't aware of all of that... yet. Malia will become more relevant later on when she and Chloe are both in the same environment for Chloe to form an opinion of her a.k.a high school in season 4. Otherwise, thanks for reading!***

Chloe didn't wake up until mid-day and stretched. She felt blissful and refreshed for all of about ten seconds until everything that happened yesterday came crashing back to her memory. She laid in ben for about five minutes just thinking everything over. How are we going to find Lydia and get her back? How are we going to finally kill the Nogitsune? Did we really save Stiles because he looked really weak last night even after he was de-possessed.

Chloe heard her phone beep and slowly rolled over to realize she had text messages waiting for her hopefully from Scott, Stiles, and Alison about how to find Lydia. She unlocked her phone to see the first one from her father reminding her of the company dinner later that night, and that if she wasn't up for it she didn't have to go. Chloe seriously considered it but thought that she better not leave her Dad hanging after how easy on her he's been. She sent a quick reply about how she couldn't wait to schmooze his boss and get him a promotion so he could finally buy her a car. She didn't get a reply back and she could just picture her father reading it and laughing at her. He barely let her out of the house now-days, why would he get her a car? She then checked the next most recent messages the first from Stiles

 **Hey, Dad has got every squad car out looking for Lydia's car and an APB out on her. Scott is taking me to his house to keep an eye on me while I sleep… apparently I'm untrustworthy to do so now ;)**

Chloe rolled her eyes at him and continued through the rest of her messages, the next one from Scott.

 **I've got Stiles with me currently passed out on my couch, we're doing all we can to find Lydia. I'll keep you posted**

She smiled at him and his thoughtfulness before moving on to Allison's texts.

 **Hey, Isaac and I are out looking for Lydia's car today, nothing yet but I'll keep you updated. Hope you're feeling better :)**

Chloe smiled as she continued down her rather long list of unread text messages. Something must've happened and it only fueled Chloe to read faster. The next one was from Scott again

Kira called and told us that Meredith, a girl from Eichen house who we think is another Banshee, is at the school and she's trying to help. Stiles and I are on our way now… Something is going on with him as well: he can't get warm and I can sense that he's in pain; just thought you should know.

Chloe put her phone down to process this. They were getting a little leeway on finding Lydia from another Banshee… that was something right?! Unfortunately, her fears were solidified as her boyfriend still wasn't 100% better… the Nogitsune was still draining his energy just like Mrs. Yukimura said: Stiles was more himself that the Nogitsune… but not completely. Her throat closed and her heart rate rose as she tried to stay quiet so her father who she knew stayed home from work today wouldn't hear her whimpers of fear and heartbreak. This isn't fair! I saved him! He was supposed to be mine! But I'm still useless… Chloe could hear Allison mentally slapping her right now and telling her to pull herself together so she could help Stiles and Lydia. Chloe swallowed her fear and built back up her wall as she picked up her phone again and continued reading. The next message was from Allison

 **We found her car! She left a message on her window saying 'Don't find me' and we don't know what to do? Is she trying to protect us as a Banshee or was that the Nogitsune?**

Chloe blinked at the message a few times with a 'WTF?' scowl on her face. When she was kidnapped she couldn't wait to get out of there and Lydia was telling them to just leave her?! NO! They would not and Lydia should know that by now that they would never give up on fighting to save someone they cared about. Chloe let out a weak breath, licking her lips as she scrolled to the next message wearily. It was from Scott

 **We have Meredith, she wants to help find Lydia.**

Suddenly there was a loud knock on her door that made Chloe jump nearly a foot in the air. She let out a long breath to calm herself down before she responded

"Yeah Dad?" she called.

"Just making sure you're awake sweetie, You've been asleep almost all day. You need to eat something and probably take a shower" he said through her door. Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes, I've got slightly bigger issues that my B.O. Dad.

"Ok, be right down" she called back to him and waited before reading the last text on her phone from Stiles

 **We've got Meredith from Eichen House, she's using some weird Banshee methods but helping us try and find where Lydia is… I'll text you with anything else**

That last text was sent about ten minutes ago. Chloe nodded and was happy things were in motion. She put her phone down and finally climbed out of bed to take a shower where she, or anyone really, did her best thinking. After twenty minutes she was pretty clear on most of what was going down.

Scott and Stiles were working with an insane Banshee girl from Eichen House to use the supernatural to find Lydia, who was kidnapped by the Nogitsune; where Allison found her car with a message to not look for her but they weren't sure if it was from their friend or their enemy. But what if the message was from Lydia and through her Banshee senses she knew that looking for her was a bad idea? But doesn't she want us to save her? What if it was from the Nogitsune? Would he do something to Lydia if we found them or got too close? Chloe couldn't think about it anymore and got out of the shower and dried off.

She put her pajamas back on before also putting her brave face back on to head down stairs to her father. She went down the stairs slowly before she traipsed into the kitchen only to sit at the breakfast bar counter where she usually ate. Her father smiled up at her from making… dinner?

"Hey honey, you were asleep for almost the entire day I thought you were going to miss the dinner party" he joked with her. Chloe smiled at him wanly before digging into the plate of stir-fry her father set down in front of her.

"I wouldn't want to miss that" she said thinking about the intrusive questions and creepy Mr. Danvers.

"Honey if you don't want to go you don't have to, you do need more rest and you are more that free to skip this. I am a big boy and can go by myself" he reassured her. Chloe sighed and gave him an exacerbated look while hiding a smile. She knew he was using reverse psychology on her and it was working. She rolled her eyes smiling

"You know I wouldn't leave you alone with those animals, plus we need to get you a raise for my car" she joked digging back in to her food finding it suddenly the most interesting thing in the world while she feigned innocence. Mr. Turner shot her a sarcastic glance and a roll of his eyes, he was terrified of his daughter driving even though he knew she got her license almost a year ago.

"We'll discuss a car for your birthday, until then I or Stiles will be driving you" he informed his daughter. Chloe whipped her head up again with a large dopey grin on her face she got from Stiles

"Are you saying that Stiles can give me rides again?" she asked enthusiastically.

"I guess, if everything goes well tonight and you get me a raise" he half joked. Chloe rolled her eyes at him but didn't wipe the smile off her face. She finished the rest of her dinner in silence while her father did the dishes and put the left overs in the fridge. Once she had washed her own dishes she looked over at her dad and asked

"So what time is the dinner party?"

"Half an hour, you better go get dressed to impress if you want that car" he teased again going up stairs himself. Chloe sighed and followed after him to go get changed for this stupid party while checking her phone again for any new updates… there weren't any.

Chloe then quickly changed into one of the dresses her mother had gotten for her. It was a simple, bright red, laced with flower patterns, short dress that hugged to her body. She grabbed her nude heels that she had bought with Lydia and Allison and sighed looking in the mirror thinking of her friend. She put on her necklaces and applied her usual amount of makeup. She felt conflicted wanting to support her father while also feeling like an asshole for getting all dressed up and not helping her friends find Lydia. She brushed her hair out before grabbing a light blue jean coat and put it on for the crisp night air. She went down stairs and put on her fake smile for her father as he took a picture of them to send to her mother who should really be the one going on these things and leaving her to help her friends. In the car ride there her father finally spoke up

"Thank you for coming with me tonight Chloe, I know you've been through a lot over the past week but You have been resting and your color is back… do you feel better? I guess I should've asked that before making you come with me" he started arguing with himself which caused Chloe to laugh at him.

"I feel perfectly fine Dad, and I made a promise to come with you to these things and I wouldn't leave you hanging for anything" she told him reassuringly. He nodded and smiled at her as they continued to drive and Chloe continued to think about her friends. They arrived to the 'fine dining restaurant' that was just outside of Beacon Hills. Chloe walked in on her father's arm giving her best fake smile as they walked into the most boring dinner party she had ever been too.

Instead of glowering in her own misery Chloe decided to follow one objective at a time. She was going to find and schmooze the hell out of her dad's boss, Mr. Williamson. Then text Scott and Stiles and see if they found anything else out about Lydia's whereabouts then text Allison to come and get her… her father would understand if she said she had a simple head ache. Chloe put on her game face, or her best smile, and walked around the room looking for Mr. Williamson until spotting him talking to a group of ass-kissers. She smirked as she walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. He finished his punchline of a bad joke he was telling the brown-nosers before turning around to notice it was her.

"Chloe! My favorite office kiddo, how are you doing sweetheart" he cried out to her as he wrapped her in a warm and slightly drunken hug. Chloe could see the tense and wan smiles starting to slip from the young and eager men that had been forming a bubble around the CEO as their eyes were trained on her. She smiled and sent them a wink before pulling away from Mr. Williamson without completely leaving his side.

"I'm doing fine, been a little tired lately from cross country practice and then walking home but hey, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger am I right Mr. Williamson?!" The older man clasped her on the shoulder and laughed, followed by the hoard of eager younger men trying to impress their boss.

"Exactly my thoughts Miss Chloe Turner, If you want to get anywhere in life you have to work for it" he said trying to sound philosophical while repeating the exact quote she sees on the posters in the guidance office or in the hallways at school. She smiled and nodded nonetheless before carrying on with some lame banter about having a strong work ethic and her plans for the future, which she was also vague about. Finally, twenty minutes have passed and Chloe had joked, spoken deeply about a bullshit topic, talked about future plans, been introduced to everyone in the group surrounding them, and managed to ask some questions of her own about how the boss-man himself was doing. When she had run out of things to say she finally decided that she had done her part and decided to part ways for the evening

"Well, Mr. Williamson, I'm going to go find my father but I just really wanted to come and see you and try to schmooze you into letting me come to another one of these free dinners" she joked. The whole circle of businessmen laughed at her bad joke along with their boss as he hugged her goodbye.

"Of course Miss. Turner, go find your father and tell him I wish him a good night" he said to her more privately. Chloe nodded and sent him one of her 100 watt smiles before leaving. While walking away she heard him say to his bubble of groupies something along the lines of "That is one strong young lady… you should all try to be more like her". Chloe nearly choked on her chuckle thinking about all the rather bad things she has done. It did however give her a petty, yet much needed confidence boost.

She walked towards the open bar to look for her Dad when a drink was placed in front of her and she looked at it confused until a voice next to her said

"You looked a little parched Miss. Turner."

Chloe looked to her right to see none other that William Danvers standing next to her and she let out a defeated sigh. She had been fake all night and she had more important things to worry about at the moment… like leaving to go help find Lydia.

"You do know that you are giving alcohol to a minor and if you tried anything it would be statutory rape?" she asked not so smooth or calmly. Mr. Danvers chuckled at her before grabbing the drink for himself and taking a sip with the twisted smirk still on his lips; well at least now I know it wasn't drugged or something.

"You are something else Miss Turner" he said putting the now half empty glass of champagne down on the bar.

"I know" she said with no sign of amusement on her face. He chuckled again and nodded

"It's hard to find a confident girl your age these days" he said trying to start a conversation with her, to which she was not having while her eyes roamed ignoring him trying to scout out her father.

"Confident like a fighter, and you are such a brave little fighter aren't you Chloe" he said in a different tone that caused Chloe to stop her search for her father to slowly look back at him.

"I heard about the kidnapping, I'm so sorry, I bet your boyfriend lost his mind with worry" he said to her sending her another creepy smile while taking another sip, now enjoying her full attention. A tremor went down her spine as a sense of dread filled her stomach. What did this creep know? Why was he stalking her? What did he want?

"Well I'm fine now and so is he so if you wouldn't mind I'd like to change the subject" she said curtly, channeling her inner Lydia which made her heart subconsciously clench in worry; but she didn't show it on her face.

"Alright then Miss. Chloe Turner… let's talk about something a little nicer… like sunsets" he said leaning casually against the bar. Sunsets…Heather, but I didn't meet him until after Heather was killed?! How long had this creep been following me?! Stiles was right to be angry that night… what did he want from me? Chloe swallowed and just stared at him remaining silent as she was now at his mercy, she didn't know who he was but knew just a bit of what he was capable of doing and it was freaking her out. "Or maybe the Moon, if you don't want to talk about the sun then?" he hinted… what did he know? Did he know all of it? Or was he just bluffing? Maybe he was just one of those crazy people who believed in the supernatural and aliens and shit.

"I'm fine with any of these topics" she said in a lower voice trying to hide her unease under a mask of innocence. He still hasn't come out and named specifics on whether or not he actually knows anything… play it cool. William Danvers hid his anger well but Chloe caught his small bristle at her cool composure and it only reassured her that he was also wearing a masking concealing a while-lot-of-crazy.

"You know what the moon reminds me of? How beautiful the night sky is… what does the night remind you of?" he asked trying to make her slip. Chloe simply shrugged not wanted to go down this road. "It reminds me of the night we first met when you were on the side of the road…"

"Diamonds" Chloe spat out trying to change the subject. "Diamonds… the stars in the night sky remind me of diamonds" she finished trying to cover her moment of panic. William Danvers smiled a condescending smile at her while swirling his amber colored drink in the glass.

"Diamonds you say, typical woman… always wanting jewelry and such…" he trailed off taking a sip. Chloe was about to go into a rant about feminism, and stereotyping but decided against it knowing that getting riled up is just what he wants so she'll slip and give something away. She promised Scott she would protect his secret with her life and so she would.

"Yes, Diamonds are a girl's best friend… they're heard to break" she said coyly batting down his attempt to dissuade her. Mentally she gave herself a high-five for being so damn slick… Lydia was rubbing off on her as well as Allison's poker face.

"Diamonds shine their brightest when their encased in silver don't you think? Shining brilliantly as it's hard exterior cuts down the hearts of many" he said smirking at her. Chloe rolled her eyes and faced towards the bar again acting coy but really trying to find her father once again to get away from him.

"Sounds like you have been scorned in love once too many Mr. Danvers" she lets roll off her tongue simply trying to evade his sinister gaze and objective.

"There is one who has evaded me for a while now, but not for much longer" he said coyly back. This made her stomach flip and her blood freeze as she struggled to meet his eyes while starting to frantically search for her father or any sort of rescue. What the hell did this creep want with me?!

"Sounds like a lucky girl to have you as a stalker" she said coldly trying to edge herself slowly away from him down the bar. William smiled looking down at his hands and nodded

"She doesn't realize how lucky she is" he said before finally looking back up at her and throwing her a casual smile but with the most sinister and crazed eyes she had ever seen. She had gotten to see a peak behind his mask and what she saw was a monster. Like Phantom of the Opera accept the beast behind the mask was truly a monster instead of a musical genius. Chloe stared at him wide eyed for a few moments as he finished his drink before setting the glass down.

"Silver defeats more than just one type of enemy Chloe. It can ward off jealous lovers, it can defeat the competition towards the goal of one mate, it can also defeat the darkness… known as loneliness" he told her with that dark undertone he had been using their entire conversation. Chloe swallowed down her fear of what he was implying before she saw his eyes flicker behind her quickly before returning to her line of sight. "Goodnight Miss Turner, thank you for the lovely chat" he said before he quickly yet casually left the bar and disappeared into the crowd. Chloe stared at the now vacant spot that the terrifying man was once standing in in confused fear. _What did he mean 'defeat the darkness known as loneliness'… she wasn't alone, he knew she had a boyfriend he commented on it earlier? What the fuck? Were they talking about jewelry or the supernatural?_ Chloe felt a hand on her back and she quickly jumped and turned to see Mr. Williamson standing behind her with a smile on his face.

"Chloe my dear, I thought I would miss my chance to say goodbye before you left" Chloe sighed in relief trying to calm her jumpy nerves as she sent him a fake smile

"Well you caught me just in time" she chuckled along with him. "Hey, do you know who that man I was just talking to is?" she asked. Mr. Williamson gave her a confused expression before answering

"I thought you knew him? I don't remember him, I didn't even think he worked here" he told her in his drunken honesty. Chloe shuddered at the realization that Mr. William Danvers was stalking her and that was not only bad for her, but for Scott's secret as well.

"Well, have a great rest of your night Mr. Williamson" she said giving him a light hug in fear of squeezing too hard would lead to him throwing up on her since he was a little drunk. He chuckled at her and patted her back a few more times before pulling away

"Goodnight sweetheart" then walked away mumbling something about how she was a 'good girl'. Chloe took another cleansing breath trying to calm the fear that was turning her stomach before deciding to just send her father a text once she was gone that she got a head ache and got a ride home from Allison. She sped-walked to the coat check and got her coat before quickly putting it on and pulling her phone out of her pocket to see there weren't any messages. Then she pulled up Allison's number and hit send to call her. She answered on the third ring.

"Chloe?"

"Hey Allison, I was wondering if you could come get me? I can't sit around anymore… I need to help" she heard a confirmation nod and sigh from her friend.

"Tell me about it, I've been down in the basement in our weapons storage unit cleaning guns and making my silver arrow head for my graduation from training as a hunter…" Allison told her nonchalantly. That was an odd sentence but Chloe just went with it

"You have another arsenal? How many weapons do you guys have?" she asked with a lighthearted bounce in her voice. She heard Allison laugh into the phone

"I honestly lost count to tell you the truth, there are probably some I don't even know about" she said back in the same lighthearted manner. Chloe and Allison laughed with each other until something occurred to Chloe

"Wait, you said you're making silver arrowheads?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah" said Allison still with a bit of a laugh in her voice "For finishing my 'hunter training' and such" she informed her. Chloe thought about it for a bit longer as she felt something was coming together in her mind

"Why silver?" Chloe asked.

"Well…" Allison said thinking about it "In French, Argent means silver… and hunting has been in my family for many generations so it's kind of a tradition I guess… it's not to kill Scott or Isaac or anything I promise" she joked.

Suddenly, the pieces of the puzzle came together in Chloe's mind. What Danvers had said to her during their veiled threat conversation about "defeating the darkness" he was giving her a clue. "She doesn't know how lucky she is" was his way of telling her that he was helping her. He was hella creepy for stalking her but in his weird way of trying to show her he loved her, as all insane stalkers do, he was helping her fight the supernatural. Silver was the answer… silver would not only cut down one type of enemy, a.k.a. the Alpha pack, but also the darkness a.k.a. the Kitsune.

"Chloe? You know I am just kidding right? I wouldn't hurt Scott or-"

"Allison, how many arrows have you made?" she asked in a rush of excitement over her epiphany of what could very well save their lives.

"Um… I don't know, maybe five? They're a lot harder to make than you think, Why?" she asked wondering about her friend's sudden fascination with her graduation ritual.

"Hunting has been in your family in your family for generations right? Hundreds of years correct?" she started trying to explain.

"Yeah?" Allison agreed not seeing where this was going.

"Your family has come into contact with many different species of monsters that you recorded in your bestiary… over decades, and centuries probably, your family has studied and defeated hundreds of different creatures using silver; not all of them but a large sum. If there was a better way or metal to use to defeat these 'creatures of the night' your family would've found it and changed the tradition… but they kept it Allison. I think that silver is what we need to go up against the Kitsune" she finally told her after her long thesis and argument was all laid out. Allison was silent for a moment deliberating what her friend was saying. _Could the answer really be so simple? Could it have been right under their noses all this time?_

"My Dad went against one once right after he had graduated, he said he shot one of the Kitsune's face masks and killed one of them… he must've used one of his graduation silver bullets" Allison reasoned. It all made sense

"See?! I think we need to take all the arrows you've got and got save Lydia" Chloe said in finality. Allison agreed

"I will, you Chloe need to stay safe… where are you?" she asked. Chloe rolled her eyes at this really old argument she was sick of having with people.

"I'm at a dinner party with my Dad on the outside of town"

"Good, stay with him" Allison said as she began to pack up her bow and brand new arrows.

"Allison!? I don't feel safe here! There's this guy here and I think he knows…" Allison stopped and held the phone closer to her ear.

"Everything?" she asked referring to the supernatural.

"Everything…" Chloe confirmed her fear with Allison "I also think he's stalking me, trying to get information about Scott and his pack… I get the vibes that he's dangerous" Chloe told her friend airing out her fears as well as trying to convince her to pick her up. She heard Allison sigh before answering

"Text me the address, I'll be there as fast as I can. I'll call Scott and see if he knows anything else." Before Chloe could tell her about the text from Stiles about how close they were with Meredith on finding where Lydia was, Allison had hung up. She was in her hunter mode going a rescue mission to save her best friend, so Chloe let it slide as she sent her the address then waited anxiously for her ride.


	67. First Fight for Life

While waiting in the parking lot she decided now was as good a time as any to send her Dad a text saying she was getting a ride home from Allison because she was getting a headache and he had said to take it easy. She hit send right as she received a message from Scott and she opened it eagerly to have her heart soar

 **We know where she is**

Chloe nearly jumped with joy before realizing that this could very well be a trap they were walking into. How much can you really trust an insane girl, just because she was a banshee too doesn't mean squat. They were basically walking into battle where someone could seriously get hurt _,_ _or worse expelled_ _._ _OMG not now Chloe, God!_ She screamed at her inner voice that went off on tangents. Ten minutes later of watching the shadows for ninjas, an evil Stiles, or Mr. Danvers to pop out, Allison's car pulled up and she hurriedly hopped in.

"Hey, you get the news from Scott on Lydia?" she asked her friend in a brief greeting, getting right to the point.

"Yeah, he told me the address of where to meet them" Allison confirmed. Chloe nodded as they continued into the night towards an uncertain and terrifying destiny _._ _I never thought I would be going into battle in a dress and heels._ Then a thought occurred to Chloe

"What do you mean meet them? Who's them? Stiles isn't with him right?" she asked starting to get worried.

"Stiles is the one driving the boys there, why?" Allison asked as Chloe put a hand to her forehead and letting it run down her face.

"Scott told me earlier that Stiles wasn't 100%, He's still weak and I think still attached to the Nogitsune… he won't be safe here" she said voicing her concern.

"So you're worried that if we kill the Nogitsune we might kill Stiles?" Allison asked as it hit her. Chloe sat up straight and looked over at her

"I didn't think of that until now?" she said in a panic. Allison sent her an apologetic glance reaching over to grab her hand.

"Hey, Stiles is going to be fine ok? We're here to save Lydia and kick some Kitsune ass" Allison said in a commanding voice trying to console her friend. Chloe nodded and took calming breaths trying to think of something else for the time being

"So, did you bring the arrows?" Chloe asked in a lame attempt to change the subject. Allison understood and went along with it for Chloe's sake

"Yup, in the back seat. Although, my dad did warn me that they're not as accurate as shooting with lead and I haven't had time to practice so this could get tricky" she voiced her own worries. Chloe nodded taking in this situation. They definitely did not have luck on their side tonight. Instead of letting that realization get to her she turned to Allison with the most enthusiastic smile she could muster

"Hey, after this I think I'll take you up on that sleep over. You, me, and Lydia and we can talk about boys and how bad-ass we were tonight in kicking some ass and we'll all laugh-it-off how scary we thought it'd be but it was all just a piece of cake" Chloe said trying to put a positive spin on their next adventure.

"Deal" Allison said with a chuckle shooting her a quick glance while trying to keep her eyes on the road. "And nice outfit by the way, you look hot" Allison added. Chloe blushed and chuckled as well feeling the tension leave her, if only temporarily.

"Thanks, and you are looking pretty bad-ass and sexy yourself, I bet Isaac will appreciate" Chloe added and both girls chuckled until they turned onto the old and deserted road that lead to the 'oak creek internment camp'. The car ride went silent as the gravity of the situation set in and the fear slowly returned.

They pulled to a stop only to see Kira hopping out of her parents' barrowed car with her sword. Allison put her car in park and sighed taking in what they were about to do and who all could get hurt by this. Chloe reached over and grabbed her hand

"We got this." Allison looked over at her and gave her a brave nod but Chloe could see that Allison was scared out of her mind and her lip was trembling a little. She knew confronting Allison's emotions would only break her 'hunter mode' so she left it alone for now. "For Lydia" she said in encouragement and Allison gave her a weak smile

"For Lydia and Stiles". Chloe bit her lip and sent her a look that said 'thank you' before both girls got out of the car to meet Kira.

"Hey" Chloe said in greeting to which Kira only nodded, she knew the risks as well and was still here for some kids she just met; Chloe had a new respect for Kira. Allison pulled her bow out of her trunk with her quiver then handed Chloe a stun gun.

"What the hell is this?" Chloe asked confused.

"In case you need it, I don't really trust you yet with a gun" Allison joked dryly. Chloe rolled her eyes

"Thanks for the sentiment but I don't want to feed the Nogitsune's foxfire with more electricity" Chloe said handing the Taser back. Allison raised her eyebrows at her and nodded

"Noted and good point… well, try these instead" Allison handed her a kunai knife. "this blade is two and a half inches; three inches will kill a person so this should at least help you survive if need be" Allison said showing her how to hold it correctly.

"Um, aren't we going against shadow ninja spirits? What will a knife do besides get me killed?" Chloe asked again tearing apart her friend's sentiment and argument.

"That's why it's made from silver" Allison told her with a smirk to which Chloe smiled "It was a gift from my Dad on my birthday last year" Allison told her as she closed the trunk of her car. "Please keep it safe and I hope to god you don't have to use it. I'd rather you have it and not need it than need it and not have it. I can't watch you get taken away again Chloe… please stay safe" Allison told her best friend with heavy sentiment. The heaviness of the situation sat on Chloe's chest as she nodded and tried to hold back a sudden wave of terrified tears.

The two friends nodded at each other and walked over to the gate and stood beside Kira as they watched the familiar jeep pull up and park and all three boys hop out. They all stood in a circle not saying a word but sending each other worried and fearful looks about what was about to go down. Chloe's eyes landed on Stiles and she saw how he definitely did look worse, paler and weaker… he was dying. Chloe bit her lip harder fighting the tears as Stile finally made eye contact with her and saw the worry in her eyes. He knew how he looked as Isaac so eloquently stated in the ride over here.

"We've done this before guys, just a few weeks ago we saved Malia, remember?" Chloe watched Allison nod and begin to calm down as they all listened to Scott's inspirational speech before the last quarter, the clock had not run out yet… they got this. "That was a total stranger, this is Lydia." Scott finished punctuating how serious this was.

"I'm here to save my best friend" Allison said stepping forward and looking everyone in the eyes following Scott's lead to inspire.

"I came to save mine" Scott concurred with her and the feeling of confidence started to build back up in her chest and slowly unknotting her stomach.

"I just didn't feel like doing any homework" Isaac said being his usual helpful and honest self. Chloe turned to shoot him an incredulous look and Isaac met her gaze before shrugging and walking through the gate.

"Well I guess that's it" she mumbled as they all followed after him into the aged and decrepit internment camp. She slowed her walk so she ended up next to Stiles and grabbed his hand, he was ice cold. He looked down at her and saw her intense worry over him and tried to give her a weak smile.

"I'll be ok, I promised remember?" he reminded her. She nodded as Scott sent them a look before gesturing with his head towards the tunnels.

"Please come back with my friend and boyfriend" she said looking at Scott who nodded waiting on Stiles. She looked back at Stiles and shook her head not knowing what to say so she reached up and kissed him hard on the lips. Stiles was caught by surprise but kissed back as he could taste her fear for what was about to happen with everyone's lives on the line. They pulled away and Stiles sent her a nod before taking off in a rather slow jog after Scott into the tunnels to find Lydia. Chloe watched until his back had completely disappeared from her sight before she hurried to follow after her friends who had already rounded the corner.

She stopped in her tracks to see Kira and her mother in a stand-off and Isaac wolfed out in a fighting stance while Allison had unsheathed her bow and arrows and was aiming them at Mrs. Yukimura as she found higher or better ground. Chloe slowly followed after Allison to stand by her side and discretely pulled out her knife to protect herself or fight if she had too. Nerves began to set in as her hands shook in fear at the possibility of actually dying tonight all to save her best friend. It's what they did for me and what started this whole mess… you got this Chloe.

Suddenly, the look on Kira's mom's face changed to one of shock and fear as she looked down at her hand only for Chloe to see a small light burn out and turn to dust. _I'm confused, what did that mean? Was that good or bad?_

 _"_ _What's that mean?" the ever helpful Isaac verbalized for her._

"It means there's been a change of owner ship" said a voice off behind all of them that startled Chloe as it was so familiar. She whipped her head around only to see Stiles; but it wasn't Stiles, it was the Nogitsune. Her heart stopped in fear at seeing him again, she froze and her eyes grew in terror as she saw the Oni now standing behind him, _they were his army now… they were all going to die!_ "Now they belong to me" the evil fox said with a sinister smile while staring at the old owner of the Oni in a taunting manner.

"Chloe get behind me" Allison warned in a stiff but panicked voice that Chloe didn't argue with as she stepped behind combat experienced friends. The Oni sank into attack mode raising their swords and that sprung into a stealthy advance on the teens and older Kitsune. Chloe leapt back as one came dangerously close to assaulting Allison and her before Isaac got his attention. Chloe didn't know what to do in this situation! She was going to get killed! She needed to get out of this place so she wouldn't be in the way or a distraction during the fight.

She climbed the few steps up until she reached the building and went inside one of the old openings and hid around the side. She peaked out around the corner to watch her friends fight bravely with swords and claws flashing under the glint of the moon light. A shutter went down her spine as she thought of what Danvers had said to her about the moon. Her brain seemed to be on a rush of adrenaline as she then remembered the message on Lydia's car about not trying to find her. Obviously the Nogitsune wanted them to find him so he could somehow gain control of the Oni… so that meant that the message was really from Lydia. We weren't supposed to find her, and Lydia would only not want to be found if there was a horrible reason not to… like with her banshee powers that sensed death. Someone was going to die once they found her! Realization hit Chloe like a freight train as her heart began beating out of her chest in panic and fear.

"How do we stop them?!" cried Isaac after narrowly avoiding getting stabbed no thanks to Allison's aviary attacks.

"You can't!" cried out Mrs. Yukimura. That's when Chloe remembered her knife she was still clutching in her hand… given especially to her because it was made from silver.

"Silver! Alison use the silver!" she cried out trying to help.

"That won't do anything" said a voice behind her, she turned around to find him standing directly behind her invading her personal space. Chloe took an instinctive step back out of fear and precaution.

"How would you know?" She sassed back with all the bravery she could muster "it's not like you've ever actually fought one for yourself" she finished. The evil fox nodded his head to the side and nodded in a "touché" manner.

Chloe's anger boiled at his passive attitude towards all the pain he was causing and used the last of what little guts she had to stab the carbon copy of her boyfriend with the silver kunai, _I really hope this doesn't hurt Stiles_ _._ The trickster looked up at her after doubling over with a grin that was possibly the creepiest she'd ever seen.

"Oh but it did…" _can it read my fucking thoughts?!_ She cried out in her mind in panic and confusion before being taken off guard and being pushed further into the hallway behind her hitting the wall; smacking her head on the stone floor, _OW! Son of a bitch this guy just loves to give me concussions!_

"I know everything" he whispered in her ear sending another shiver of fear down her spine before grabbing her to stand up straight and pushing her against the wall seriously invading her space again.

"Let me go you ass hole!" she cried out in frustration at how weak she was. He chuckled menacingly in her face shaking his head

"I have missed you Chloe Turner. I missed the fierce sense of loyalty to save what friends you have left…" Chloe shoved against him in rage and fear of the implications of what he was referring to.

"Let me go!" she screamed out. He laughed again in her ear in a low voice

"- I missed the fight in you, I missed your skin… how flushed it gets when I touched it" he said in her ear as he pressed his body against hers and she let out a strained and disgusted cry of fear.

"Stop this" she said referring to everything that he was orchestrating plus his violation of personal boundaries.

"I like your undying loyalty to lost causes. Its people like you that give me the most power when I take away their hope" he snarled in her ear before shoving her against the wall one last time, making sure she hit her head again, before letting go and walking out of the tunnel. Chloe slid down the wall to the floor and let out a low whine of fear as she tried to shake off the sexual harassment she was just subjected to by Stiles' carbon-copy. _Worry about it later and get out there Chloe and save someone for a change!_ She screamed at herself. She got up and stumbled out of the tunnel in her heels to see the fight still raging on.

She saw Isaac begin to take more and more hits as Allison tried saving him but her arrows were being cut down before they had a chance to do any damage. She saw the look of doubt and pained worry on Allison's face as she watched her boyfriend getting cut down and she could do basically nothing to help. Chloe's vision started to swim a bit so she blinked heavily a few times and grabbed onto the wall for support, _god he loves to just fuck with my head mentally and physically._

"You can do this Allison" she spoke loudly to her friend in front of her as her vision cleared but head began to pound dully once again; she wasn't sure if her voice even carried. She then watched Allison draw her last arrow.

"You got this" she said again to her friend in encouragement a little louder, I still doubt she could hear me. Allison finally let go the arrow as it flew true into its target and all froze, Chloe's breathing, Allison's motions in shock, the attack on Isaac as The Oni dropped its sword and it's light faded out and turned to smoke, just like Mrs. Yukimura's hand.

"She did it" Chloe said in shock as pride spread throughout her chest for her best friend.

Just then an Oni appeared behind Allison from the shadows and Chloe's eyes grew big in fear. The flash of a sword went through her friend's abdomen in a split second, clean and precisely executed _,_ _like a ninja_ _._ Chloe's heart stopped as she began hyperventilating as another wave of adrenaline hit.

"NO!" she cried out in pain and heartbreak as she watched her friend's face of shock fall to emptiness. Her stance wavered as the blade was pulled from her body. "Allison No!" she cried out and she stood on shaky legs in heels to help her friend. The Oni all disappeared before Chloe could pick up one of the fallen arrow heads and use it as a shive or something.

Chloe began shakily running down the stairs towards her friend's wavering stance ready to catch her but Scott beat her to it. Chloe kneeled down in front of them quickly skinning her knees slightly.

"Allison?! Allison no! no, no, no, no, no! you have to be ok remember?! We- we were going to have that sleep over? And you were going to show me how to shoot sometime? We have plans that you just can't cancel on" Chloe told her as she tried to diffuse the situation with humor when she was usually in emotional turmoil. Allison looked at her apologetically

"Raincheck?" she choked out. Scott let out grunt of heartbreak as Chloe bit her lip as her vision went fuzzy again but his time mostly due to tears as she took a deep breath

"Ok, but only this one time" Allison nodded at her shakily then turned to Scott.

"Did you find her, is she ok?" she asked him as her breaths began to shorten. Chloe leaned back on her heels then letting herself slip completely to the ground letting Scott and Allison have their moment. She took a quick glance around to see Kira now by her mom and Isaac watching on with the most painfully empty face she had ever seen… like an abandoned puppy. She looked back to Scott holding Allison in his arms as he tried to calm down enough to answer her

"She's ok" he said in the quietest voice.

"Yeah?" Allison asked in confirmation as a small relieved smile crossed her face. Chloe choked back a sob watching this unfold, she needed to do something! She was useless! Her eyes began to pour as she wiped at them furiously trying to think of something to do. She made brief eye contact with Scott and he understood her plea of wanting to help Allison. He reached down to hold her wrist but nothing happened as Scott's confused eyes began to shift frantically over Allison's body.

"I- I can't" Scott tried voicing his panic "I can't take your pain" he voiced, sounding more worried. Allison's breathing had slowed and she stared up at the sky nearly motionless.

"That's because it doesn't hurt" she whispered the heartbreaking phrase. Chloe had to put a hand over her mouth to stop a sob of pain and sadness. Scott's saddened eyes gained a look of realization that he was going to lose her.

"No" he uttered out sounding completely lost. Allison took a hard and jagged breath

"It's ok…" she tried to comfort him.

"NO Allison" he pleaded with her not to leave all of them.

"It's ok" she simply repeated and Scott started to choke back his own sobs as she continued "It's ok, it's perfect." She said through her whimpers that were killing Chloe from the inside out. "My friends are by my side…" she said giving Chloe a pained smile of gratitude resulting in Chloe stifling her sobs with her hand still. "I'm in the arms of my first love… the first person I've ever loved, the person I'll always love. I- I love you" she whimpered out while tearing up herself. "Scott m-… Scott McCall" she said as she reached up to brush his cheek in admiration and love _._ _This was her saying goodbye, saying all the things that she never got to say… and it was about love? God this girl was amazing._

"Allison please don't" Scott begged again as tears fell down his face clutching her tighter to him. "Allison don't, please" he asked beginning to sound desperate. Chloe scooted closer to her friend not able to speak words but gently brushed the hair out of her face so she could see Allison's brilliant brown doe-eyes that were crying and looking at Scott. Her breaths once again became faster as she began to speak

"You have to tell my dad!" Allison said like it was an epiphany she was having. "You have to tell my Dad!" she said louder trying to finish but she couldn't get it out. Scott just nodded at her agreeing that he would. "You have to…" Allison began taking quicker ragged breaths as her eyes began to lose focus. Chloe began to panic as She watched her friend stop making her wheezing noises that she didn't know were more comforting than scary until now.

"Allison?" she asked leaning forward and pulling away her hand. Allison's eyes closed and she stopped moving completely.

"Allison no!" Scott cried out in a whimper and desperate plea as he clutched her closer. Allison's hand now rested on the ground and Chloe let loose her sobs as she bent down and gingerly picked up her friend's limp hand and held it. As her cries became harder she held it to her cheek and looked down at her lifeless friend.

"It was my turn to save you this time Allison… it was my turn to save you! Don't you give up on me that easily… it's not fair" she cried and sputtered and squeaked out. She held her friend's pristinely white hand in her dirty one and rocked with sobs of sadness.

Her wails of sorrow were soon matched by Scotts as he let out his pain of holding the lifeless body of his first love in his arms. Chloe looked up at him as saw how broken he looked gazing down at her, desperately still hoping she'd take a breath. Chloe gave Allison's hand one last squeeze before using all of her will power to put it down gently on the ground in order to move around her friend's lifeless body to put her arms gently around Scott who was holding Allison. She comforted him as they cried together over their shared loss.

She heard a pained sigh of grief behind her, she turned to see Isaac kneeling on the ground looking like he was putting himself at the mercy of anyone who would take him too. She looked behind him to see Chris Argent standing there stunned with a heart shattering and lost look on his face. Chloe could find no words to say how to console him and tell him how his daughter died. She just sent him apologetic eyes which he saw before grabbing onto the wall next to him for support.

She choked down a sob as she took in her surroundings of the left over strife and chaos of the Nogitsune. She saw Kira and her mom holding each other each shedding tears for their fallen friend still in Scott's arms. She saw Isaac now sitting back in a fetal position looking lost while staring at the ground. Where was Lydia? And Stiles? Oh god did something happen?! Did the Nogitsune really win? Did he really take everything from her?! Chloe began to breathe heavy as she let go of Scott and tried to stand up on her incredibly weak, heeled, feet.

"Where's Lydia and Stiles?" she asked sadness in her voice still present but panic now starting to set in at the thought of losing their objective of the night, Allison will not have died for nothing. She finally stood and asked again

"Where are they? Where are they Scott I need to know if Lydia is ok and if Stiles is still safe" she whimpered out breathless. She started walking towards the tunnel she saw them run in originally

"Lydia?!" she called out. Someone wrapped their arms around her waist to stop her

"Chloe just wait" Isaac whispered into her ear.

"Allison can't have… it can't be for nothing" she choked out between rough breaths still not being able to come to terms with what she just witnessed.

"She didn't, she didn't I promise…" Isaac tried comforting her with his own cracked voice.

"I need to see Lydia" she said more frantically as tears blocked her vision completely and she just broke. She grabbed onto Isaac's shoulder as her knees buckled and he slowly lead her down to kneel on the ground.

She cried her eyes out and sobbed uncontrollably as Isaac let his own tears fall silently behind her. The girl he had fallen in love with for the first time was now dead, and the girl who was her best friend and actually nice to him was sobbing in h is arms.

After a long few minutes Chloe's tears slowly settled down and turned into a stupor. She hadn't seen where everyone else had gone or what they were doing but she sat there and stared at the shinning silver arrowhead she was willing to use as a weapon to protect herself and her friend. She watched its reflective silver surface glint off moonlight right into her field of vision.

Allison was gone; just like Heather. Two friends now, that had been killed and her fault. Lydia had been kidnapped and she still wasn't sure if she was alive at this point. And Stiles… after she had stabbed the Nogitsune it said that she _had_ hurt Stiles. She may have just killed her boyfriend.

 ***well shit... again***


	68. First Hopeless Moments

Things became blurry as Chloe tried to catch her breath, _No! I will NOT pass out! Allison still needs me, they all still need me to keep my shit together._ _Chloe's head was pounding and her face felt uncomfortably wet and she felt hot body temperature wise,_ _probably side effects from the concussion._ She finally managed to slow down her breathing and sobs to sit up straight in Isaac's arms on the ground. Chloe chanced a glance behind her at Isaac and could see he was barely keeping it together as well. Chloe turned her body to wrap an arm gently around Isaac's neck in an embrace. He froze for a few moments until Chloe spoke gently in his ear

"I never did get to say thank you for saving her… I'm glad she returned the favor" she added and choked up but held it together, _no more crying._ Isaac felt her words and choked out a sob as he finally broke and held her tightly to him and let out a small restrained cry of pain as she felt her neck get wet with his tears. She held him and let him cry his tears for Allison as hers seemed to stop. She was cried out, she felt the sting of loss and death of another friend in her heart but her tears were done. _Now is not the time for crying, you need to get through this, there are still people who need to be saved. Pull it together and save every last one of them, You Got This!_ Her inner Allison was telling her as the wall she had built around her heart had hardened once again as she put on her game face. It didn't look like much seeing as how she still had tear tracks down her face but she was willing to take on anything in order save everyone else _,_ _I will not lose anyone else._

She glanced up at the sound of a new pained cry and saw none other than a heart shattered Mr. Argent looking upon his lifeless daughter _… the last of his family was gone._ She gave him a pitiful look and nodded her head towards the broken and grieving parent in front of her as he slowly walked closer to get a better look at his fallen child.

At this point the sight was almost too much to bare so she turned her attention back to Isaac, who's sobs were also calming down, as he recognized the scent of Mr. Argent and looked up to be greeted with the saddest scene one would hope to never see. A Father holding his dead daughter and holding back his tears as he rocked gently, as if rocking her to sleep. Chloe looked away again trying to maintain composure as Isaac pulled away from her to wipe his nose and cast her a few thankful glances. They checked each other over for injuries, Isaac's wounds from the Oni were slowly healing and Chloe's knee's were scraped and had a bump on her head… otherwise physically they were fine- they were alive.

They sensed movement behind them as both of the teens turned to look at Chris Argent stand while replacing his daughter back on the ground gently then looked around at everyone taking in the scene. Chloe could see him put his 'hunter' mask on as he assessed the situation and took everything in. He knew what was happening, Allison must have told him otherwise he wouldn't have shown up here. Argent then walked over to Scott and started speaking to him in rushed and stiff tones.

Chloe and Isaac both stood facing them, taking it as their cue that it was time to live with their new reality. Once he was done with Scott, Argent looked over at Isaac who had heard everything and Isaac walked away from Chloe and followed Scott towards the entrance where the cars were parked… waiting for the cops, Argent was telling us the story to tell the cops… _how can he do this right now?!_ Argent then walked over towards her and she saw his expression change slightly, soften while meeting her own eyes that held the familiar look of fear and sadness he had already seen on her face under the Nemeton.

"Mr. Argent I'm so sorry I couldn't save her this time-" Chloe started as it all just came rushing out of her but he just stopped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders stopping her.

"It's alright Chloe, that's not important right now… what is important is whether or not you need to be involved in the police inquiry or not. Does anyone outside of these people here know you were with Allison?" he asked her, his voice wavering a bit on her name. Chloe nodded understanding that she needed to be a little soldier and lie to authority again, she needed to have the same story as everyone else or be completely innocent.

"My Dad… I was at a dinner party with my dad before… I told him my headaches were getting worse and that Allison would take me home. Honestly, I called her because I couldn't sit around and not do anything to help save my boyfriend and my other friend… My dad knows I was with Allison" is how she finished after she realized she was beginning to ramble. Chris let out a sigh and his shoulders drooped a little as he looked at her with pity.

"Alright… alright so everyone needs to have the same story. You told your dad that you weren't feeling well and Allison and the boys were in the area so they came and got you from the dinner party. While there you got word that Lydia was here and Allison drove you here wanting to find your friend. There were three guys, you think one of them had a knife…." He didn't need to finish because Chloe knew the rest would be self-explanatory. "And if they start hounding you and you don't know what to say, all you need to say is "it happened so fast" it will sound more believable… alright?" Chloe nodded her head at him trying to remember everything as Chris looked over her shoulder and nodded at someone behind her.

"Take Kira and Stiles to your house until this is all taken care of at the station" Chris ordered. Chloe turned to look behind her on her right and saw Mrs. Yukimura still holding Kira. Mrs. Yukimura nodded back and tightened her grip around Kira's shoulders as she began to walk towards the entrance. Chloe caught Kira's gaze and both girls passed a look of grief as well as comradery and understanding. They passed behind her and Chloe turned to watch them leave behind her to her left when she saw Stiles standing there with Lydia. Her heart skipped a beat as her mind somehow let her have a moment of relief and happiness that they were both alive, and from what she could see, were ok.

 _Chloe walked away from Argent and began to fast walk over towards the two people that had been her center of focus before all of this happened._ _They are ok, they're alive and standing upright, Allison didn't die for nothing, something went right! There was still hope!_ Chloe fast walked over to them as best she could in her heels until she saw Lydia's tear stained face and it nearly re-broke her heart over her fallen friend behind her, _of course she knew about Allison before seeing her… she was a Banshee._ Chloe came up to them and collided with Lydia and held her tight as Lydia wrapped her arms around her tightly and cried into her shoulder over everything that had happened.

"I've got you now, you're safe Lydia" she whispered into her friend's ear as she tried soothing her. The two girls held on tight to each other as they were what was left of their group… no more girls nights where one person had to sit in the back seat. No more walking down the hall and one person had to walk behind the others, no more cuddling three girls on a bed while hanging out at some one's house. It was just the two of them now and they didn't like how the world seemed to accommodate groups of two over groups of three.

Chris Argent then walked up to them and placed a hand on Lydia's shoulder and waited until the girls let go before taking her aside to work on her story before the police showed up. Chloe let go of her friend and watched her wipe away at her tears repeatedly while she tried to listen to her deceased best friends' dad's instructions.

Chloe felt a hand grasp onto hers' gently. She looked down at it and recognized the skinny digits and the arm they belong to as her eyes trailed up to meet with the shiny caramel eyes of her boyfriend, whom she had been so worried over previously she had almost forgotten. He looked down at her with the same look as how she was feeling. She leaned her head on his shoulder and turned into him so he could put his arms around her in a light embrace. She held him and took a deep breath letting it sink in that she hadn't hurt him and the trickster was just playing tricks with her… or was he?

"Are you ok?" she asked him looking up at him. Stiles shrugged and looked back down at her giving a weak smile

"I've been better" he told her while taking her in, she looked absolutely beautiful to him right now.

"Where were you? Why did it take you so long to come out of the tunnels compared to Scott? I mean he IS a werewolf but still…?" she asked him wondering if he was really ok since he gave her such a vague answer. Stiles sighed now as he put aside how happy he was to take in her beauty again and fess up the truth.

"Honestly… I feel like shit. We think the Nogitsune is still using me for power…" he told her and Chloe's brows screwed together in confusion.

"What power? You're as human as I am… like it's sucking your life force?" she asked trying to understand. He nodded to her and she let out a shaky breath as she let go of her hold around him and ran a hand threw her hair absorbing the crap-tastic news before grabbing the front of his flannel.

"And I have a theory of my own that if we hurt of damage the 'other me' Nogitsune, it'll hurt me also" Stiles told her his idea and watched the fear and pain wash over her face while she stared at his chest and kept gripping on to his flannel almost for balance. She looked at a loss for words while she processed everything he told her. Stiles placed his hands on her waist and ducked down trying to catch her gaze "Hey…" he said trying to get her attention so she could tell him how she felt. She looked back up at him and blinked

"You didn't answer my question… why did it take you so long in the tunnels?" she asked sounding more direct. Stiles stood back up again and blinked at her. _He didn't want to worry her even more after everything that's happened but he promised her honesty, and if he was going to die like how he felt then he was going to try and up hold every other promise he had ever made to her._

"I passed out from the pain…" he told her and her face changed from confusion to worry to guilt and sadness. "what?" he asked wondering why she was freaking out

"I stabbed him when he was attacking me right before Allison… I stabbed him and that's when you must've passed out… it's true… he is killing you… and we can't kill him without killing you…" she told him starting to sound hopeless. Stiles placed his hands on her shoulders to try and get her to calm down and understand what she was saying.

"You stabbed _who_ when they attacked you?!" he asked her urgently. She gripped his shirt tighter as she looked into his eyes desperately

"the Nogitsune… we can't kill him without losing you." She told him and it hit Stiles like a ton of bricks as they stared at each other letting their hopeless situation sink in. Stiles swallowed what saliva he had left to soothe his dry throat as he realized there was a very real chance that he would have to die shortly in order to stop the evil fox spirit from murdering anyone else.

"Wait…." Stiles said gripping her shoulders tighter and blinking and she listened to him intently wanting to know how he was feeling and wanting to help. "The Nogitsune attacked you?!" he asked and Chloe's shoulder's sank as he, as usual, decided to focus on the least important thing that she was saying like her safety when everyone else's were on the line.

"Yes-" she tried saying before Stiles cut her off

"-and you stabbed it?!" he asked more incredulously. Chloe gave him an _'are you seriously asking me this RIGHT now'_ face before answering.

"Well wouldn't you?!" she replied back sarcastically and on the verge of yelling at him to 'focus' on the big picture. Stiles leaned down quickly and stole a deep kiss as he snaked his arms around her shoulders holding her to him as they kissed. Chloe, though confused at first, eventually gave in and let his kiss comfort her until he dragged his lips across hers before parting for air. She looked up and met his eyes that were sparkling.

"You are unbelievably awesome Chloe Turner… but don't ever do something that stupid again" he told her and she rolled her eyes at him and unlatched her arms from around him to rest on his hips. "Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?" he started saying when Mrs. Yukimura called to him signaling that it was time for him to leave before his dad and the rest of the department showed up. Their moment that he had tried to make was broken and reality was thrown back in their face that the death count wasn't over yet. Stiles looked back down at her and saw the sadness in her eyes and he had no words that could fix it… and that scared and saddened him more.

"I'll see you when you get back ok?" he told her letting go of her. She nodded and reluctantly let go of his flannel as he turned and walked away with the Yukimura's. Chloe took a deep breath then walked after him over to where the cars were parked. She stood next to Allison's car where Scott, Isaac, and Lydia were all gingerly leaning against it. She walked over next to Lydia and put her arm around her shoulders as Lydia leaned on her shoulder. Everyone was grieving Allison, while also worrying about what was around the corner… _what was the Nogitsune's final play?_

The familiar blue jeep and Kira's car pulled out of sight minutes before the cops showed. Everything after that was a blur as Uncle John hugged her and escorted her and her friends into police cruisers to be taken to the station for questioning and away from the crime scene; leaving their friend behind.

At the station they all told the story they were supposed to tell without a flaw in the details, or lack there of. They all were sitting on the sheriff's couch in a trance remembering what just happened and trying to wrap their heads around that it was real… Allison was gone. Eventually, once they were left alone to their own deafening silence of grief for about twenty minutes, Chloe spoke up.

"So Scott… you told me that you think Stiles is in pain? How so?" she asked thinking. Scott looked over at her

"What do you mean?" he asked not understanding what she wanted from him.

"I mean, is his pain chronic or is it only when the Nogitsune is draining him?" she asked the harsh words. Scott wrinkled his brow in thought.

"Well how I found out was when I touched him accidently and could feel his pain… it was a lot" Chloe nodded trying to compartmentalize her emotions of worry over Stiles. "I would say it's chronic, the Nogitsune is constantly drawing its life force from Stiles the more powerful it grows" Scott told her voicing his theory.

"So if that source was cut off… it could save Stiles?" she asked trying to think of a way to save him.

"Or kill him" Isaac spoke up for the first time since the interrogation, _great to have you back Mr. Sunshine!_

"So if we killed the Nogitsune it would essentially stop killing Stiles right? Well that seems impossible since we can't even get to him without going through the Oni" Scott said trying to help but ending up just depressing the group more.

"Allison killed an Oni using her silver arrows…. We have a weapon that can kill them… we can get to him… we just have to kill him before he kills Stiles" Chloe said trying to inspire the beacon of Beacon Hills.

"Yeah but they killed Allison in the process" Isaac voiced his opinion again and Chloe wanted to slap him.

"Shut up Isaac" Lydia spat at him quietly. Chloe sent her a worried glance making sure her friend was ok before continuing.

"We just need to find a way to kill the Nogitsune" Chloe said trying to keep her momentum going.

"What if we cut off its power supply and kill Stiles first" Isaac opened his mouth again. Chloe stood up to actually slap this jack-ass when Scott stood in front of her stopping her before shooting Isaac a 'not cool' look to his beta.

"Why are we even talking about this right now?! Can we not have a break?! Allison just died" Lydia preached as she finally sat up strait and glared at every one of her friends in the room ending on Chloe.

"Because she died trying to protect Stiles and save you, I'm going to finish the job so her death won't mean nothing" Chloe bit back at her friend but less fiercely as her true reasons were laid out. "I can't lose anyone else, I need to save him… and I need a distraction from this otherwise I will drown" she said to everyone in the room as they looked at her. Scott grabbed her hand and squeezed reassuringly

"Were going to save him." Chloe nodded and took a calming breath to insure that her wall didn't break around her heart just yet, she needed to keep it together for just a bit longer. Just then there was a knock on the door. All the teens turned to look at the Sheriff standing in the door way

"All your rides are here" he told them before leading them out of his office. Chloe was last one out as she made eye contact with the Sheriff

"Uncle John…" he nodded looking mournful and put an arm around her not letting her finish. He knew she was hurting and desperate like the rest of them. He walked her out to the lobby where she found her dad waiting for her looking panicked and worried. As soon as they made eye contact Michael Turner saw this little girl with tear stains on her face but with an emptiness in her eyes that broke his heart. He held her to him before thanking his best friend for taking care of her once again and then ushering her to his car in the parking lot and taking her home.

They got home and changed before they both met in the kitchen and silently ate some healthy snack foods while Michael patiently waited for her to tell him what happened. Chloe eventually retold the recent events that would change her forever to her father through a lot of pauses for calming breaths. When she finished she looked back up at her father who walked around the counter and just held her. She didn't know how much she needed her Father's comfort until now and relaxed into his arms, accepting everything that has happened and letting it soak in.

"Chloe?!" her father cried out. Chloe opened her eyes into slits and realized that she had nearly passed out from exhaustion.

"Are you ok? Of course you're not ok if you just passed out. Did you hit your head again? Does your head hurt?" He was bombarding her with his questions and talking over himself. Chloe squeezed her tired eyes shut, she just wanted to rest.

"I'm just tired Dad" she moaned closing he eyes again trying to relax once more.

"Well when you're tired you don't pass out in the kitchen so answer my question, did you hit your head again tonight?" he asked her in an authoritative voice. Chloe remembered vaguely the Nogitsune banging her head against the wall and the ground when he attacked her.

"Maybe" she answered him. Michael didn't need to be told twice and he picked his daughter up and put her in her bed before calling her doctor to see if she needed to go in or if she just needed rest. Chloe rolled her eyes and sat up to listen to her father. She honestly felt fine, she didn't have a head ache, bedsides from the one her over protective father was giving her. She had just had a long night and a rough past couple of days.

"Alright, thank you Doctor, We'll be there in about twenty minutes" she heard her father say from the hallway. Chloe grumbled a sigh before standing up and walking out of her bedroom.

"Dad I'm fine" she tried to tell him but she knew arguing at this point was useless.

"Chloe… shut up and let me worry about you" he told her before ushering her back into her room to get dressed. Chloe rolled her eyes again at her father's incessant hovering before getting dressed. She put on some old blue jean shorts and grabbed a light pull over sweater that was knitted which her grandmother gave to her before she died a few years back. She pulled her necklaces out so they were on the outside before grabbing shoes and putting them on lazily before meeting her dad downstairs.

"This is a waist a time and money Dad, they're just going to tell you that I need bed rest which is what I really want to do right now" she complained as they walked out of the house and got to the car.

"Chloe, I should have been the one to take you home tonight instead of making your friend come get you and then having you watch her-" Chloe looked down at her shoes biting her lip, no more crying. "I should have just driven you home or to the hospital if you were still having headaches…. So just let me feel guilty and take care of you! And stop arguing with me" he told her before climbing into the car himself. Chloe just stared at him for a moment as she remembered saying almost that exact same thing to Stiles earlier that summer when he had hurt his head at the pond. Chloe climbed in silently after that and rode to the hospital to make sure her father wouldn't blow a fuse or start doubting his parenting again, or more than usual, and send her back with her mother.

On the drive Chloe finally checked her phone to find she had a text from Scott

 **On our way to talk to Deaton, trying to find a way to kill the Nogitsune. It's not over yet. Where are you?**

Chloe smiled beside herself that she had actually done some good at the Sheriff station. They were going to find a way to save Stiles… but who was 'we' who was all there helping?

 **Going to hospital to get head checked, Dad is worried :/ who is all there helping?**

She sent hoping to get a speedy reply on who was there and what they were thinking for a plan. She was not going to stand on the sidelines and watch everyone she loved die.

 **Just me and Lydia, Isaac went with Argent. Are you ok?**

Chloe smiled at her friends and how they all stuck together, she was proud of them. She quickly responded before they parked in the parking lot of the hospital.

 **I'll keep you updated.**

She told him before looking over at her Dad who shot her a worried but kind-of reassuring smile before shutting the car off and getting out of the car.

"Texting Stiles?" he asked as they walked towards the building. Chloe shook her head putting her phone in her back pocket.

"No, Scott and Lydia… making sure they're ok and letting them know that I'm here so they don't worry" she told her dad as honestly as possible. "But maybe I should text Stiles that I'm here" she said pulling her phone back out as they walked into the building. Her father put a hand on her arm that caused her to look up

"Maybe you should wait till after we're in the exam room?" he offered. Chloe nodded begrudgingly putting her phone back in her pocket. They walked in and were quickly escorted by a nurse to an examination room for her appointment. Once inside Chloe turned to face her Dad

"Dad I can handle a check up on my own, you can go sit in the waiting room. This won't take long, I promise." Michael rolled his eyes at her sass but agreed and kissed the top of her head before leaving

"I'll be waiting by the reception desk ok?" he told her before leaving. Chloe nodded and gave him a weak smile before he was gone and she was alone in the room. She sat down in a chair and pulled out her phone and sent Stiles a text

 **Just an update: Dad took me to hospital for a check-up on my head, no need to worry. Are you ok though?**

She waited for a response staring at her phone intensely until it buzzed scaring her a bit before she opened the message. It was from her Dad

 **Looks like you won't need to text your boyfriend, I just saw him walk in the front door ;)**

Chloe cocked an eyebrow in confusion, she literally only sent that text a few seconds ago, there is no way he was here that quickly unless he was coming here for something else. Then she got another message from Stiles and she smiled thinking this would he his texting asking 'where are you? What room number?' or something like that. She opened the text to read

 **Thanks for the update. And I'm still alive at this point so I see that as a positive** **J**

Chloe drew her brows together in confusion as to why he hasn't told her that he was already here? Was he keeping something from her? Was he really not ok? Was he in pain?! She quickly opened up his contact and hit send now worrying and letting her emotions get the best of her. It ran a few times before she got an answer.

"Hello?" Stiles answered sounding confused.

"Hey… why didn't you tell me you were already here?" she asked sounding on edge.

"What? I'm not at the hospital Chloe, I'm at the Yukimura's house with Kira and her parents" he told her and Chloe just got more confused as to what was going on, is he seriously trying to lie to me right now?!

"Are you seriously trying to lie to me right now? My Dad said he saw you walk into the receiving area not like a minute ago. Are you trying to hide something from me?" she asked trying to prove she was right, she couldn't not handle him trying to 'protect' her right now.

"What? No! Chloe I'm with Kira right now-" he told her again before there was some rustling before she heard Kira's voice

"Chloe?" her forehead creased in deeper concern at hearing Kira's voice then hearing her history teacher's voice as well as Mrs. Yukimura's voice in the background.

"What?" Chloe asked sounding utterly confused and sort of stupid.

"Chloe? What is going on?" asked Stiles again. Chloe just blinked a few times trying to think of all the possible explanations of what could be going on.

"My Dad said he saw you specifically entering the hospital…" she said trailing off.

"Well maybe your Dad was mistaken… unless it was me" Stiles said sounding more grave. Chloe's stomach dropped as she slowly stood up eyes wide with realization.

"Stiles?" she asked in a low voice "please-" she was cut off by the flickering of lights that were all too familiar. "-Shit" she said as she began looking around frantically and running to the corner that wasn't visible from the door.

"Chloe?! Chloe?!" Stiles cried into the phone.

"Stiles he's here, I don't know where but he's here" she said trying to keep herself in check but a tremor of fear was working its way into her voice. "What do I do?" she whined pathetically out of fear.

"Shit!" She heard Stiles start to freak out "Ok, ok where are you right now? You need to get somewhere safe" he said trying to think this through and the schematic of the hospital in his head.

"I'm in an examination room" she told him trying not to panic herself. That works too, those rooms have locks on the doors, she'll be safe till Scott or I can get her.

"Ok… shut and lock the door, turn the lights off and get in the corner that is behind the door. Find some sort of weapon or anything you can use just in case" he said as his heart was beating faster and faster and he felt like he was going to pass out, this is her getting kidnapped all over again.

"Ok… it's locked and the lights are off but last I checked they don't keep baseball bats or silver in doctor's offices" she said leaning against the wall behind the door.

"Why would you need silver?" Stiles asked getting off task but the statement was a weird one for him to hear from his terrified girlfriend. Why would she need Silver? She's going against a demon and shadow ninjas… not a werewolf.

"Silver is what Allison used when she killed the Oni" she told him and Stiles froze as that information sank in.

"Good to know" Stiles said aloud for everyone to hear. The Yukimuras were watching on at him talk into the phone in horror as he talked to his girlfriend for possibly the last time. "Ok, so no weapons that's fine as long as you stay hidden" he told her running a hand down his face. Chloe slid down the wall trying to press herself as flat against it as possible not wanting to be seen. "You just have to stay quiet" he told her as calmly as he could trying to keep her alive. That's when it hit her and she leaned forward with a look of fear on her face

"Stiles!" she said in deadpan fear.

"What?! What? You need to stay quiet" he tried telling her as his nerves were fraying.

"My Dad is in the lobby, He's out there alone and who knows what the Nogitsune is doing out there… Stiles my Dad could be dead right now!" she whimpered in the receiver as her breathing picked up. Stiles closed his eyes and put a fist in front of his mouth to hold back the cry of anguish he wanted to scream out. He took a deep breath before trusting himself to speak

"Chloe, your dad is going to be fine. You said yourself that he saw him walk past, he's fine. Just STAY HIDDEN." He begged as he could tell that Chloe was about to do the exact opposite of what he told her and it was killing him.

"I have to find him Stiles. Oh my god what about Melissa?! I have to find them!" she said standing up frantically.

"NO! No! please just stay there in that room, stay safe and hidden until Scott or I or someone can come and get you" he was begging her now.

"I don't think he's on this floor Stiles, I think I can make it to the lobby, the elevator is literally around the corner and down the hall. I can make it down there in less than two minutes" she was trying to convince him and herself that she could do this.

"Chloe NO!" Stiles begged into the phone sounding angry now.

"Shut up and let me do this Stilinski. I'll stay on the phone the whole time and I'll tell you everything that I'm seeing" she said as she stepped in front of the door ready to open it.

"Chloe! Please don't be me! Don't do something stupid-" he tried convincing her

"-Something stupid to save my father like you did?" she said shutting him up. "Ok, I'm opening the door slowly…" Stiles hated this, having to listen to his girlfriend in a life threatening situation, as he looked around at the Yukimuras for help… or something.


	69. First Solo Mission

Chloe opened the door to see an eerily empty hallway. She slowly opened the door more to step outside and look in both directions of the hallway to find it sparse of people.

"The hallway is empty" she said into the phone that was silent as her boyfriend hung on her every word and breath that came through the receiver. "There is literally no one around, no noise either… kind of creepy" she said voicing her inner monologue for Stiles. She closed the door behind her quietly and started walking down the hallway towards the other hallway with the elevator. She made it to the corner and slowly looked around it to see yet another empty hallway. "this hallway is empty too" she said whispering into the receiver.

"Ok, just get to the elevator" Stiles said stressed beyond belief he had to sit down because he was feeling light headed.

"I'm going… pushy" she said sassily into the phone as she quickly and quietly walked towards her goal. Stiles rolled his eyes at her ability to give him sass at this very moment. She made it to the door and let out a sigh of relief as she pressed the down button. "I made it to the elevator, just waiting for it to come up" she said in to the phone.

"Ok, almost there. Then when you find your Dad get out of there ok?" Stiles told her. She nodded

"I will." She told him honestly trying to reassure him that she'll stay alive. The elevator opened to show it was empty and waiting for her. She stepped in and turned around to push the button for the lobby. "Alright I'm in the elevator heading down" she said for Stiles' sake. The door closed and it felt like forever before it started moving. "Stiles?" she asked him needing to hear his voice.

"Yeah?" he asked her sounding out of breath.

"Are you ok? You sound out of breath?" she asked getting worried.

"Yeah, Kira is taking me to meet Scott, we wanna help him figure out how to kill this guy, then we're going to come get you" he said in a tone of finality. "So once you get your dad go back to your car or find a good hiding spot and we will come get you" he told her. She nodded

"Ok" she said sighing as she began calming down. She saw the floor numbers on the screen hit 'lobby' and she prepared herself

"I'm at the lobby floor" she said before the elevator jerked to a stop and the doors opened. She stepped out and what she saw was the remnants of a massacre as there were pools and sprays of blood everywhere and bodies lying on the floor motionless. "Oh my god" she said in a choked whisper as fear clenched at her throat.

"What? What's happening?" Stiles asked through the phone. It took a moment for Chloe to compose herself.

"There are bodies lying on the ground everywhere… and blood all over. It came through and just mowed everyone down, it didn't even care…" she said as she began hyperventilating at the gruesome and horrific scene.

"Chloe?! You need to find your Dad ok? We'll come get you. Call your Dad and find out where he is, everything will be fine I promise." He reassured her as she tried slowing her breaths

"Ok, I'll do that…. I love you" she said as her goodbye.

"I love you too" she heard him stumble out, _was he as scared as I was? Of course he is, his life is getting drained at the moment and your worried about a little blood? Come on Chloe… You Got This!_

She hung up on Stiles and then called her Dad anxiously waiting through the dial tones for him to answer. That's when she heard a phone go off somewhere nearby, a very familiar ringtone. _NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! He is not down there somewhere covered in his own blood! He can't be._

Chloe hung up and called his number again and again the ringtone played morbidly out amongst the silent bodies that lay around the large waiting room. She walked out farther into the middle of the room listening to the catchy tune trying to find it's owner when she saw the familiar jacket covering a familiar body, unmoving next to the receiving desk.

"DAD!" she screamed out and ran over tripping over her feet and slipping in blood as she went. Before she could reach him a hand clasped around her wrist and spun her around. She looked up into the cold eyes of her boyfriend's doppelganger. Without hesitation she reached her other arm out and swung with all her might and slapped him hard across the face.

"Ow" was all he said before pulling her away roughly forcing her to drop her phone next to her Dad's unmoving form.

"Let me go you ass hole" she screamed at him fighting with him every step, making their exit of the building very difficult. The Nogitsune sighed then and stopped walking to face her

"First of all, get a new catch phrase because "let me go you ass hole" is getting old. Second, if you don't stop struggling my Oni will make sure you can't walk and then I won't take you to your boyfriend" he revealed to her as to where they were going. To reinforce his point two black shadow demons appeared and Chloe stopped struggling as they neared her.

"Alright I'll stop, call off the dogs" she said trying to sound brave but coming out as a whimper mostly. The Nogitsune leaned in closer

"You first" before once again pulling her along out of the building towards the parking lot where he broke into a car and pushed her inside the drivers seat. "Drive to the high school" he instructed her and she slowly put on her seat belt and started the car.

"Yes sir" she mumbled before carefully pulling out of the parking stall and driving out of the parking lot at the appropriate speed.

"Ta-Ta-Today Chloe, wouldn't want to leave Stiles waiting too long… he's running out of time" he said with a chuckle in his voice. Chloe clenched her jaw then put the pedal to the metal as she sped down the road weaving through traffic to get to the school in record time.

"Thanks for the ride babe, see you in first period" the dark fox teased before getting out of the car. Chloe let a tremor run down her spine, _How many times has he said something like that to me with out me realizing?_ Chloe took a deep breath before hopping out of the foreign vehicle herself to walk with the dark spirit into the dark building.

They walked through the back entrance of the school and cut through to the front. They walked out on to the front steps of the school where Chloe honestly hated being at this time of night as she got flash backs of the Darach chasing her. The Nogitsune shoved her against the cement half-wall flower bed and an Oni appeared next to her to make sure she stayed put. Evil Stiles himself popped a squat right on the stairs facing out towards the exit.

"And now we wait" he said in a low, menacing, jester-like voice.

"Wait for what?" she asked wanting to know his plan.

"This" she heard him say under his breath with a wicked grin on his face as a tall, dark and brooding figure walked out from the shadows. Derek was wolfed out and looked angry as usual but was holding something. Chloe looked at him pleadingly to get her out of this mess and to just kill this guy already if he knew something she didn't with his little box he set on the ground.

"Did you bring us a present?" the Nogitsune teased again. Then Ethan and Aiden stepped out from the shadows as well, fully wolfed out. _Awesome, he brought reinforcements I may get out of this alive to see Stiles saved yet._

"I brought two" Derek said menacingly.

"Now I've heard of a pack of Alphas, but a pack of former Alphas… that's just sad" the trickster taunted. _Well that was a low blow, that will definitely get Aiden fueled up with rage to kick his ass_ ,Chloe hoped.

"We may not be Alpha's anymore, but we can still fight like them" Derek threatened back as he and the twins got into fighting stances. The Oni whipped out their swords ready for action almost hitting Chloe before they all leaped into action.

Chloe watched as they lunged at each other before realizing the perfect distraction and took her chance. She looked at the Nogitsune thoroughly enjoying himself before she turned and took off back up the steps and into the school away from the trickster fox that wanted to kill everyone. She ran as fast as she could down the halls looking behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed. She nearly made it to the back doors when she saw in the auditorium class room on her right, the last classroom before the doors to freedom were her friends.

She stopped running and doubled back to slowly creep up and peer inside to see Scott, Stiles, Kira, and Lydia all surrounded by the Oni frozen with fear. She tried to signal to them but they couldn't see her somehow. She leaned in closer to the door to listen to the bandaged body explain to them how Scott needed to kill Stiles. Chloe was horror struck as she sat there like a duck watching all this unfold.

 _Scott had to kill Stiles regardless, it would solve nothing because everyone is still going to die. Scott needed to kill Stiles in order for the Nogitsune to 'win the game', that was his final play. Scott had to kill Stiles or everyone that was hurt by an Oni would die… that would mean her father!_ She watched on in horror as the masked figure listed off all the places he had attacked including the Sheriff Station and the Hospital and the Vet where Deaton was. Chloe could feel everything beginning to slip through her fingers as they were severely running out of time to save Stiles. Chloe was trying to figure out what she was missing, she knew there was something that she wasn't getting and it was killing her. It's on the tip of my tongue! She tried signaling to her friends again to run and get out of there but it was useless because they were surrounded and she was on the run from evil Stiles… the 'other' Stiles.

Chloe's eyes grew as she began to piece things together. _Scott needs to kill Stiles in order to save everyone who was hurt by the Oni's blade like her father and Uncle John. What if Scott only had to kill 'one' of the Stiles'… what if they changed the body of the host like it said in that scroll! Then the Nogitsune would die! Then everyone would be saved!_ Chloe scrambled on her feet to back up… she had to get Scott to bite the Nogitsune. She then turned to begin running back the way she came, in order to lure the trickster fox here to where Scott can turn him.

She started running when a thought crossed her mind that made her halt her steps and accidently run into a bank of lockers. _But killing the Nogitsune could kill Stiles… But it would save everyone else._ The pounding in her head began drumming up a painful headache and suspense background music. Chloe slid down the lockers and sat down as panic began to set in and she tried to think. _I will not lose him, but I can't lose my Dad nor Stiles his Dad, or Melissa for Scott which she's assuming as to why he was at the hospital in the first place. He was pushing Stiles and Scott into a corner like he was now… He needs to kill Stiles to win the game and be complete._

Chloe began hyperventilating as she was torn listening to screams coming from the room her friends were in, battle cries. _They were still fighting_ … and Chloe was sitting there contemplating whether or not to risk her boyfriends' life. _Objectively speaking, the needs of the many out-weigh the needs of the few_ … but she loved him and lost enough friends in the past month, _let alone tonight_.

Chloe tried to think straight through the pounding to form some sort of plan. Scott said that Stiles' pain was chronic, it was constant from the Nogitsune still draining his life force. So technically if they stopped the Nogitsune from draining Stiles and killing him first by changing him… everyone will be saved and Stiles should stop having his life forced drained. That is what she chose to convince herself of as she stood back up to go find the Dark Fox. She needed to find him, and soon because her friends were not sounding good. She stood up and slowly ran down the hallways trying to find the person that wanted to kill her, _that is really messed up._

Chloe then turned and continued walking down the hallway she was in until doors suddenly slamming open startled her. Her heart rose at the thought of it being Scott and Stiles escaping the gauntlet of Oni or Derek and the twins coming to help them all… or it could be the Nogitsune and Oni coming for her next. Chloe slowed her walking to a stop and waiting to see who came around the corner at the end of the hallway.

Slowly she watched as a pale hand came around the corner first followed by a smirking face of her void boyfriend. Her heart stopped and her stomach dropped to her feet as she watched in silent terror as the trickster fox slowly swaggered his way up to her.

"So you've figured it out now have you?" he said with a taunting smile and glint in his eye. Chloe could hardly move, paralyzed at what she was stupidly doing to save everyone.

"You are proved to be right, Scott's cause is a lost one… there is no hope for them… and I'd like to come out on the winning side." She told him as the reality of her own words hit her. Void Stiles cocked an eyebrow in slight disbelief before he shook his head and laughed at her with a menacing tone.

"It didn't look that way when you ran away a few minutes ago trying to find them Chloe… how am I going to believe you?" he said stepping closer and closer, eventually popping her personal bubble.

"I can take you to where they are and we can watch them kill each other together" she said holding out her hand for him to take. The fox looked her up and down sensing a trick but she kept her game-face on as she held his eye contact. Eventually, he grinned and grabbed her hand lacing his fingers with hers. His touch felt gross and wrong but she swallowed it and shot him a playful smile as she then led the way to where she hoped would be the Nogitsune's demise.

"I must say, it will be nice to have some flesh to keep me company after this, after watching how sloppily Stiles always did, I'd thought I'd give it a go and show you what your first time should've been like" he whispered in her ear. Chloe clenched her jaw at him and didn't say anything as she kept walking with him through the school. _It's nice to know we only had an audience, but at least it was really Stiles in that room with me_ , she comforted herself with.

"Sure you will" she said giving his hand a false squeeze of encouragement. She heard him let out an airy chuckle before pulling her hand, yanking her to cross in front of him so he could push her up against the wall. _Just pretend it's Stiles, Just pretend it's Stiles, Just pretend it's Stiles_ she told herself over and over as he buried his face in her neck and… _smelling her_?

"I missed feeling the rush of emotions Stiles felt when he got "flustered" over a pretty girl… I've missed having a host, especially young ones because they are all hormone driven… giving into their deepest desires… and how easily they experience heartbreak…" he sneered at the end. Chloe just looked away from him trying to keep herself in check, he was so sick. Something about his wording was giving her an odd feeling as well, _what did he mean 'flustered over a pretty girl'? was Stiles still thinking about Lydia?! no! not know Chloe, FOCUS!_ The Nogitsune pulled away and stood in front of her but stopped blocking her in against the walls. "Do you know why else I like the young human hosts?" he asked her. She shrugged and side stepped him and continued down the hallway.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me" she said sending him a look over her shoulder as he continued to follow her.

"I like them because they make mistakes" he said his voice echoing off the walls in a sinister taunt that made a shiver run down her spine. She needed him to keep talking, _not hard since he liked the sound of his own voice_ , As much as he was scaring her and she was getting red flags she had to get him to follow her until they were closer to Scott since he was the only Alpha.

"What kind of mistakes?" she asked trying to sound curious.

"Rookie mistakes" he said in her ear and it made her jump and spin around to look at him face to face. He just cocked his head to the side and gave her a smirk. "Mistakes where they always sacrifice themselves for what they think is the right cause, thinking it will matter… but it doesn't." He said as his face contorted to pure malice and the shadows cast on his face only accentuated his terrible power. Anger rose up in her in defense of her fallen friend but before she could speak the trickster spirit sucker punched her right in the jaw and she fell like a sack of potatoes hitting her head and shoulder on the bank of lockers on the way down.

A loud crash is what pulled her back into consciousness, _did he really knock me out? I don't even remember blacking out?_ Chloe looked around and didn't see the Nogitsune anywhere but did see Scott and Kira, followed by Stiles clinging to Lydia stumbling out of the room. Her heart swelled in her chest at the sight of them knowing that they were alive. She saw from the corner of her eye a dark figure start looming towards them and she knew what was coming. She tried to make a noise but only a groan of pain came out.

"Chloe?" asked Kira in confusion in seeing her on the floor. Chloe sent them terrified looks trying to warn them but before she could open her mouth she watched in despair as the Nogitsune approach in slow motion. He came at her unknowing friends, _Get out of the way! Run!_ She wanted to scream but she was too late as she watched Scott go flying into a bank of lockers, and Kira turn around only to get pimp-slapped and go down, _for being scrawny Stiles, he could hit hard._ Stiles and Lydia turned around stunned at seeing Chloe on the ground only to start stumbling backwards away from the Demon with nothing but fear written on their faces. _I have to help them! Get up!_ She screamed at herself as she fought against the pain and scooted/crawled towards a delirious Scott and Kira. Chloe just barely made it to Scott with what motor skills she had, before slapping his leg to wake him up.

"Chloe? How did you-" Scott asked sitting up.

"You need to change the host… Bite the Nogitsune" she said through labored breaths as her jaw was extremely tender. Scott looked her over concerned and reached a hand out to her which she slapped away, out of time constraints. "Kill… The Nogitsune… Save… Everyone else" she tried telling him. The idea seemed to sink into Scott's head as he got a look of realization on his face and then scrambled to his feet to run after his best friend and the demon trying to kill them.

"Won't that kill Stiles?!" Kira said scooting up next to her on the ground. Chloe closed her eyes and focused on her breathing through the pain of her head, jaw and heart.

"Hope not" she tried saying but the ending was nearly cut off due to her emotions clenching her throat. She gave Kira a strong look through her tear brimmed eyes then over at Scott attacking the Nogitsune.

"the Host is changed, kill it" Chloe confirmed and Kira took her cue and ran over before stabbing it through and through with the special katana sword. Chloe watched on baited breath, literally, as evil stiles slowly crumbled into shadow and ash.

 _Holy shit we did it… we killed the Dark Kitsune. We beat its sick game… We Won!_ She celebrated as she slowly lifted herself up more onto her knees still trying to catch her breath. Her heart was beating out of her chest in excitement. They won, they beat the darkness… but why did something not feel right?

Chloe looked down the hallway to see Stiles, sickly pale Stiles suddenly go limp and then fall to the ground in slow motion. Everything stopped at that moment, time, her heart, everything that mattered ceased to exist. She stared on as all her friends' worried and panicked faces watched Stiles fall. She watched Scott then dive down next to him and start calling out to his friend. Chloe opened her throbbing mouth to cry out to him but all that came out was silence as no noise could come. _'I failed… I lost him'_ kept circling round and round in her head as she watched her boyfriend's unmoving body lying on the floor. Chloe took deeper breaths as her tears became more solid in her eyes. _'I lost him'_. Scott sat back up straight and sighed then looked down the hallway at her

"He just passed out" Scott called to her, his words were like a sobering slap to the face. Chloe blinked and swallowed her emotions that were now useless, _he only passed out… Fucker._ Chloe managed a sort of walk over to the group through her dizziness and plopped down next to her boyfriend who was actually breathing. She was so upset with him for making her think that she had lost him tonight as well; but she couldn't stay mad at the fact that he was here, he was alive, and he was still hers'. Stiles stirred and everyone leaned back to give him some space to wake up. He blinked his eyes open to look around and then get a look of sarcastic embarrassment

"Oh god I fainted didn't I?" he asked already knowing the humiliating truth. Everyone confirmed with a smile sent his way totally laughing with him and not at him. He glanced around then back at Scott who was closest to him "We're all alive? We all made it?" Stiles asked as more of a statement. Scott got a look of mournful regret on his face before answering for his best friend's sake

"yeah… we made it." We were all thinking of Allison at that moment as no one would look at each other. Chloe finally lifted her gaze to see Stiles looking at her with a small smile on his lips that she couldn't help but return. Lydia made the sudden movement to stand and everyone watched her as she stood with a curious look on her face looking around until she seemed to pin point what she was looking for but at a far distance that no one else could see.

"Aiden" Lydia stated before taking off in a brisk walk down the hallway away from the group. Scott, Isaac and Kira all followed behind leaving Stiles and Chloe to watch after them. Chloe was the first to break the staring after their friends to look at Stiles confused

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"I think something is wrong with Aiden" Stiles said unsteadily standing up. Chloe finally understood Lydia's sense of worry and used her returning strength to stand wobbly. She knew Lydia had a thing with Aiden and the animal clinic confirmed that Aiden liked her too, she needed to help her friend save her 'guy' the way Lydia helped save hers'. She looked up at Stiles who was looking her over worriedly with concern.

"Are you hurt? What happened?" he asked grabbing her hand helping her stand. Chloe took a deep sigh before answering making sure she had a lovingly good grip on his hand.

"Oh you know, got punched in the face by your doppelganger and hit my head against the lockers, but I'll be lucid again in a minute" she told him trying to play it off. Stiles looked her up and down

"Seriously?" he asked incredulously staring into her eyes. She nodded sarcastically

"Can't really mistake a punch to the face Stiles" she said as they began their slow gait after their friends. Stiles rolled his eyes at her as they continued out the front doors of the school

"I just meant why would he only knock you down when he could've easily killed you on the spot? I'm incredibly glad he didn't but it makes no sense" he said as they opened the door to freedom. The cold night air hit them and it felt good on their skin, but the good feeling was bittersweet as the scene down below came into view. Aiden was lying in his twin's arms covered in black blood and coughing up more of it… _he was dying_.

Chloe and Stiles looked over to see Scott holding a trembling Lydia and himself watching on at the sad scene in front of him… _another member of their group gone while held in the arms of a loved one_. Chloe swallowed down the lump in her throat before answering Stiles' question

"He wanted me to be able to watch everyone I love die beforehand" she said and Stiles squeezed her hand in reassurance as they watched Lydia nearly fall apart over witnessing two of the most important people in her life die in front of her. Chloe leaned her head on Stiles' shoulder and letting out a breath… it was finally over for now. _Heartbreaking, but over_.

"So does this mean everyone is saved? Like our parents and Deaton?" Chloe asked. Stiles raised his eye brows in a shrug

"They should be" he said with a hopeful voice. Chloe nodded agreeing with this statement.

"So now what?" she asked looking at the depressing sight before her "Because this isn't done till the fat lady sings" she stated.

"Well…" started Stiles only to be cut off by the sound of a police siren blaring and the flashing of red and blue lights.

"There she blows" Chloe stated before walking with Stiles up next to Scott and Lydia to get their stories straight before talking to the authorities.


	70. First Follow-up

After the police escorted them back to the police station and took everyone's statements for the second time that night they were free to go home.

"You need a lift home?" Stiles asked her. Chloe shook her head at him

"I'm going to the hospital to find my Dad and make sure he's ok… I can check on yours too if you want and keep you updated?" she offered. Stiles smiled at her

"How about we both go to the Hospital and check on everyone together?" he stated.

"You need your sleep, you've been lacking the past couple of weeks" she reminded him. Stiles shrugged at her before answering

"I can sleep when I'm dead" he joked. Chloe stopped and gave him a deadpanned look. "Too soon?" Stiles asked her referring to his joke. Chloe sighed and began walking away towards his jeep and hopped in. Stiles followed suit and hopped into the driver side before looking over at her and watched her buckle herself in. He smiled to himself as he thought about how lucky he was to have her as a girlfriend… _she stayed, she fought with and for me, and she is incredibly hot and way out of my league_. "I love you" he said to her before starting the jeep up. She smiled over at him and it warmed his insides to see her true smile after such a long time

"I love you too Stilinski" she told him. Stiles bit the inside of his lip to try and hold back the dopey smile at the fact that she actually loves him, she was his and he was hers.

They got to the hospital and walked into mass chaos as bodies were still being picked up off the floors, mildly inured medical staff was tending to the severely maimed patients, doctors, nurses, or innocent by-standers. Chloe grabbed and held onto Stiles' hand tightly, searching for comfort as they made their way towards the front desk. The Nurse's station was filled with frenzied medical staff running back and forth. Chloe's heart was beating out of her chest from anxiety that was filtering off of everyone else in the room as well as from worry about her father she had yet to find. Stiles' squeezed her had reassuringly trying to calm them both down before he got the nurse's attention.

"Excuse me?! Has the Sheriff been through here?" The Nurse that was sitting at the front desk looked up at them and looked bewildered and stressed before thinking quickly

"Sheriff Stilinski, as well as some of the other officers, came in about twenty minutes ago to get patched up, nothing to serious I guess because most of them left again about ten minutes ago to go on patrol to find that crazed killer that came through here" the Nurse informed them. Stiles visibly relaxed to know that his dad was alright.

"Any word on Nurse McCall?" Stiles asked remembering to check for Scott.

'Melissa? She got a laceration to her leg but she's fine now last I heard, a cop was already with her when the guy hit up the place so she got it lucky compared to some other people" the Nurse informed them. Stiles let out a breath knowing that both of Scott's parents were ok. I went to go grab his phone to text his friend as well as his dad when Chloe stepped forward

"Do you know of a Michael Turner? The Sheriff may have made a big deal about him?" She asked with the anxiety causing a tremor to shake her voice in anticipation of news. The Nurse didn't seem to know off the top of her head

"Let me check our system, what was his name?" The nurse asked turning to her computer screen. Stiles could feel Chloe begin to shake and he let go of her hand to wrap an arm around her shoulders

"Michael Turner. M-I-C-H-A-E-L T-U-R-N-E-R, He's 45 years old about 5'11''… brown hair, green eyes?" she added trailing off watching the nurse at working and waited on baited breath for the search results.

"Turner? You mean Mike? Stilinski's friend?" asked a young officer behind them in a wheelchair. Chloe whipped her head around to look at him to see the officer that had helped Jarod on the bus.

"Yeah, is he here? Is he ok?!" Chloe asked letting the panic start to rise in her throat. The look on the deputy's face made her heart drop to her feet.

"I remember the Sheriff making a huff over his friend Mike and made sure he got wheeled into the ICU about 15 minutes ago… He was stabbed and bleeding pretty badly" he told the withering girl. Chloe's knees buckled and Stiles wrapped his arms around her shoulders to catch her as he too was in shock.

"Thanks Parrish" Stiles said as they turned back to the desk. The Nurse confirmed these facts before Chloe's eyes started watering

"W-When will he be out? What's wrong with him?! When can I see him? Is he going to be ok?! Where's my Dad?!" she began bombarding the nurse with questions as her fear made her voice begin to crack.

"I don't know but you can take a seat and wait it out, there are other people I need to get to" the nurse said apologetically trying to assist other people that have come to the hospital searching for loved ones.

"B-But where's my Dad?!" Chloe cried out as Stiles then ushered her away from the information desk and into a room off the hallway that was empty before enveloping her in a hug. Chloe wrapped her arms around him and broke. The walls she had built up over the past few Day's crumbled and she cried her eyes out over her Dad, over Allison, over Aiden, over the Stress, over almost losing Lydia, Almost losing Stiles… She was shaking uncontrollably as she sobbed into Stiles' shoulder, effectively ruining another tee shirt.

Stiles didn't care about his tee shirt. He was only concerned with the girl he was holding in his arms once again… it was over. I was finally all over but they weren't out of the storm yet. He was reluctant as always to take that much needed calming breath of finality. He held Chloe to him as everything that has happened flashed through his memory, all of that happened and they had survived the storm… she was still here. She had gone through so much for him after he dragged her into this world… now it was his turn to be there for her.

Stiles held her as she pulled at his soaked shirt, He held her as her knees finally gave out and they slid to the floor and leaned against the wall, he squeezed her shoulders and rubbed his hand up and down her arm to comfort her to try and calm her shaking. He didn't let himself think about everyone he had lost in all of this, he didn't let himself think about HIS uncle Mike in the ICU, he only thought about everyone they had saved…. Including his Dad, and Melissa, and Chloe. _God I love her so much it physically hurts to see her like this… but she has every right to be, she has been so strong through everything, I don't deserve her… she doesn't deserve this._

After about an hour and a half of on and off sobbing and blubbering, Chloe began to calm down enough to go into a stupor leaning against Stiles as they both were resting against the wall in the small supply room of the hospital. Stiles decided that it would be best to have the hospital call them when her Dad was out of the ICU and in recovery and they were able to see him; they're wasn't much else they could do here. Chloe quietly agreed as her throat was raw from crying for so long and so hard.

Stiles took Chloe to her house and decided to stay with her. While she took a shower Stiles send Scott a text about his parents as well as the Sheriff, then broke the news about Chloe's Dad.

 **Oh Geez, Has Chloe told her Mom yet?**

Scott sent in reply. Stiles let out a breath of exhaustion before replying mournfully.

 **No, I figure it could wait until morning? It's been a rough night. How are you holding up?**

Stiles sent checking on his best friend who just went through what Stiles would consider one of his worst nightmare of having your first love die in your arms.

 **Good call, I'll text you tomorrow. I'm glad to have you back man, missed you.**

Replied the deflecting Scott, _he was hurting deeply_. Stiles' heart went out to friend but respected his wishes of wanting to be alone. Stiles could only imagine how Scott felt. He sent a quick text to Lydia before he himself headed up to Chloe's room to retire.

Chloe had taken a quick shower, basically just a rinse, trying to wash away the dirt and pain of the day… it didn't really work. She put on her Dad's old tee shirt and pajama shorts and walked into her room to find Stiles sitting on her bed waiting for her. She stood there for a minute and looked at him taking off his shoes and setting his phone on the side table. _God, I missed him so much!_ Stiles looked up and saw her standing there looking tired but had a soft smile on her face while looking at him. He blushed a little before sitting up straight and taking her in as well, he would never get enough of her.

Stiles held out his hand to invite her to go to bed. Chloe's smile grew as she took it and turned out the light before joining him in the famously comfortable bed. They laid down on their sides facing each other and Chloe shut her eyes almost immediately, Stiles continued to gazed at her as the soft moon light illuminated some of her features.

"I missed this" Stiles said in a soft voice with a hint of nostalgia. Chloe couldn't help the smile creep across her tired features

"What? My bed?" she teased. She felt the bed vibrate slightly at Stiles' light chuckle.

"No… I missed you more" Stiles said grabbing her hand that was between them and kissing the back of it in a romantic gesture. Chloe would've blushed if she wasn't so drained.

"I love you more" she said softly back and again made Stiles chuckle.

"We can't have this argument right now, you're not up to battle standards" Stiles jested and it made Chloe chuckle this time.

"I am trained in the ways of the force, I could defeat with you with my eyes closed" she too jested back playfully. Stiles' face broke out in a dopey grin as he just looked at her. Chloe cracked open an eye to look at him

"What? No witty response?" she quipped until she saw his intense stare. She shifted so she could open both eyes and stared back.

"I missed being able to just look at you… is that creepy?" he asked eventually. Chloe smiled at him with a look of adoration in her eyes.

"I love it when I glance over and find you already looking" she quoted at him. Stiles heart melted and leaned across to plant a gentle kiss on her lips, _She. Is. Perfect_.

"I love you" he told her. Chloe settled back into her pillow and closed her eyes.

"I love you more" Stiles rolled his eyes as he snaked his arm under her head, which she gladly accepted so she could rest on his shoulder/arm.

"I love you to the death star and back" he said, internally laughing at his own pun.

"I love you to infinity and beyond" she finished as she wrapped her arm around his torso so they were properly snuggled together. Stiles smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, now ready to fall asleep for the first time in weeks without fear of his dreams or not waking up. He was so happy in this moment that he hoped it would never end. Unfortunately, the moment did end as they were both asleep within seconds, and 9 hours later when they woke up and mid-afternoon came too soon.


	71. First Recovery

***Sorry about the LONG hiatus, winter break had me less stressed so I wasn't as adamant about this project. But I'm back now! Classes started and the stress is back so here we go with the next chapter.***

The pack had barely anytime to grieve before they had to set off on their next rescue mission. Derek had apparently gone missing and that meant Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Kira and their new addition Malia had to go and rescue him. Chloe wasn't too fond of going in the first place and when she wasn't necessarily invited she had an idea that Stiles had something to do with it, but she wasn't going to argue… she settled for her 'Q' position covering for everyone saying they were all staying at her house while her father was still in the hospital and her mother was barely home between working her new job and visiting him.

Malia was the werecoyote that they had saved a few weeks back before Allison's… She had recently turned human and Stiles said she was Eichen house while he was kept there during… It was hard for Chloe to reminisce about all the horror she had seen during the first semester of her Junior year. Stiles didn't really like to talk about what had happened in Eichen house and Chloe didn't ask. Not that she wasn't curious but she figured he would mention it on his own time. Malia, however, had no filter about talking about harsh survival in the woods or in Eichen house. Stiles had taken her under his wing and therefore Chloe had also hung out with her teaching her about subtlety and understanding sarcasm for the most part.

Chloe saw Malia as the light that came out of a dark time, kind of like a younger sister as she needed guidance in becoming and being a teenager. Well, half a teenager and half a wolf… Scott helped in that department while Chloe helped out as much as she could in the 'female' department. It was one hell of an awkward talk trying to explain periods and bras to that girl, Malia never having had "the talk" before or understood basic female anatomy. The concept of the tampon was oddly confusing as Malia questioned every reason both she and Lydia, whom she had called for reinforcements, gave her. Chloe herself wasn't much for fashion but after two shopping trips with Lydia, that was cured. That weekend was the first 'Girls weekend' Lydia and Chloe had had since Allison's death. When Stiles brought it up in front of Malia, Chloe then felt obligated to bring her along… it ended up being a lot of fun to watch Lydia poke at someone else's style for a change.

Everything and everyone was slowly mending after the events of first semester, their group was reforming with new members. She and Kira had gone running on the trails once together so far, Chloe liked having a partner for a change. Kira was awkward and endearing as she would stumble her way through words embarrassing herself in front of Scott or her new friends. Chloe loved it.

Tonight, however was the night that her Dad could come home. Chloe was hoping the pack would be back beforehand so she could use the plausible excuse, if asked by Uncle John, that they all had left by the time her parents had gotten back from the Hospital. Chloe was sitting at her computer trying to focus on her psychology paper but couldn't help but glance over at her phone every other minute waiting for a text or call from either Scott or Stiles saying they were back. Chloe let out a sigh of frustration as she leaned back in her chair and ran her fingers through her hair; she did not care about synapsis' and adapters in the brain enough to get this paper done in one night. _I've got the entire weekend to write this, I can take breaks…_

Suddenly, the front door downstairs opened. Chloe leaped out of her chair in anticipation of seeing her boyfriend to tell her about Mexico, and Derek, and why the hell it took them so long. She whipped open her door and ran into the hallway to start bounding down the stairs when she looked at the front door to see her parents walking through.

"Oh" she let out as her father came into view and heard her disappointed answer.

"Wow, happy to see you too Chloe" he told her smiling. Chloe rolled her eyes before walking down the rest of the stairs to welcome her parent's home.

"Hello, welcome back to the land of the living… I missed you so much" she said squeezing him gently. Michael Turner smiled and wrapped one arm around his daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too kiddo" he whispered before pulling away. Trishelle helped her husband gingerly take off his coat before hanging it on the coat hook and hugging him herself.

"Welcome home Sparky" she said in his ear as they enveloped each other in a loving embrace.

"Do you know how long I have waited to hear you say that? All the Turner's are under one roof… my legacy of awesome is finally taking shape" he said with a wide grin on his face. Trishelle laughed and smacked his chest as they continued to hold each other in the entryway of the Turner house. Chloe sat back on the stairs and watched her parents with a soft smile, _I hope I have this someday…_

Trishelle looked up at her husband and the two were in their own world as they looked into one another's eyes, still as crazy about each other as they were in high school.

"Sparky…" Trish started "You are the Han to my Leia, Westley to my Buttercup, Batman to my Robin, and the Tigger to my Pooh, One doesn't work without the other, just like me and you" she quoted at him. Chloe's heart swelled at the cute little poem her mother had sited to her dad… although it was a bit 'mushy'. Michael Turner on the other hand reached up and cradled his wife's face and got glassy-eyed.

"You still remember our vows?" he asked in a soft voice. Trish nodded before kissing her husband sweetly.

"Oh my god" Chloe said still sitting on the stairs watching her parents essentially start to make out "That was one of the cutest things I've ever seen but I really don't want to watch my parents suck face so I'm just gonna go..." Chloe stood and starting walking back up the stairs.

"One of the cutest? I guess we have to try harder" Michael said jokingly.

"I'm game" Trish responded as they watched their daughter's steps quicken up the steps to get away from them. They both laughed before walking into the kitchen to make dinner since neither of the two had eaten much that day.

Chloe made it to her room and sat back down at her desk with a new determination as she tried to forget the love-fest she had just witnessed down stairs complements of her parents. She supposed she should be grateful that she still had both her parents, and that they were still married and in love. The more she thought about it the more excited she got about what Stiles had told her about wanting to marry her. She hoped that every day was like what she had just witnessed between her parents.

"Screw it" she said as she reached over and grabbed her phone to text Stiles first, completely abandoning her Psych paper for the time being.

 **Are you guys on your way back yet?... How's Malia?**

She thought to include the girl she felt partially responsible for. Chloe giggled to herself as she envisioned Malia as her and Stiles' "practice child" before they had their own.

 **Yup, we're on our way back…**

Was all the response that she got. Chloe rolled her eyes, she could just smell the sweat coming off him miles away. He was keeping something from her, so he wasn't technically lying just omitting the truth. Plus, he hadn't mentioned their "practice baby" so now she was worried about the girl.

 **What happened.**

She sent him. Stiles new he was caught and he couldn't lie to her… he knew she always eventually found out. He tried their loophole of just omitting the truth sometimes but she could smell his fear like 90% of the time. He sighed and put the tool in his hand down to text back with both hands

 **Just having a little car trouble before crossing the border… Malia is off hunting something... I tried to stop her but, coyote senses and all that**

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the last part. She knew Malia could be quite fierce and was always ready for a fight to the death. But picturing him chasing after a small puppy was all that came to mind and Chloe couldn't help but smile. It soon wiped off her face as she realized they were stranded in the middle of another country with no food, water, and apparently very low cell service.

 **Well text me when you get back and drop everyone off at home, I have some things I want to discuss with you ;)**

Chloe sent flirtily as she then waited for his reply, which usually came pretty quickly whenever she was flirty or mentioned sex of any kind.

 **You'll be the first to know** **J**

He sent her. Chloe was kind of disappointed at his lack of flirty response but figured he was busy trying to save his old and rusting jeep. She loved that car but it was becoming less and less reliable by the day. She would be surprised if it lasted through high school with them. Chloe went back to her homework when she heard her phone go off again. She smiled and looked at the text from Stiles

 **Got it working again, and Malia came back, you are my lucky charm! Love you so much :-***

"That's more like it" Chloe said more satisfied with his second response.

 **Lol. Proud of you! Text me when you get home**

She put her phone down and wrote a solid paragraph before getting another response, _he's driving Chloe geesh, stop being such a girl and worrying about his response time!_ _He's being a safe driver! In a car with his ex-crush and sexy Eichen house cell mate… what?_ Chloe was shocked at her random jealous thought and quickly put it in the back of her mind before reading Stiles' text

 **How about I just come over?**

Chloe smiled and shook her head, she knew what he wanted.

 **I'll make sure your spot in the bed is warm before you get here.**

Stiles' heart swelled at the idea of himself actually landing the perfect girlfriend. Chloe was amazing, he decided to let her know.

 **I love you so much!**

Chloe smiled and sighed before turning back and trying to finish her paper. She eventually cranked out a large portion before deciding to call it a night and throw in the towel. She changed into her pajamas and called across the hallway to her parents a 'goodnight' before sneaking downstairs and making sure the front door was unlocked for Stiles. Chloe then went to bed and made sure to lay close to the wall to use her body heat to warm up Stiles' spot before he got there. When he did show up he was pretty stealthy at not waking anyone in the house, until he tried taking off his shoes and fell over. Chloe giggled at him before wordlessly scooting over and pulling back the covers inviting her boyfriend into her famously comfortable bed.

"So how was Mexico?" she asked while settling against his chest. Stiles half wrapped his arm around her shoulders while staring up at the ceiling and blew out an exhausted breath.

"I don't even know where to begin" he told her honestly. He then gave her the abridged version of how they had to find the other gang of hunters called 'the Calaveras' that knew the Argents, whom they had all thought had taken Derek Hale. As it turns out, it was Kate; Allison's otherwise previously murdered psycho killer aunt, who was now a werewolf.

"wow… um… ok?" Chloe said trying to wrap her head around a new kind of 'were-creature'.

"I know, right? And that's not even the best part…" Then he went into further explanation of how Kate had used an ancient ritual to magically age Derek back in time to when he was younger. Derek, who is currently unconscious, is now with Scott and Dr. Deaton.

"What the hell? Seriously the one time I don't get involved and something super weird, yet cool like that happens compared to a murderous burn victim and fox poltergeist" she exclaimed rather upset at the odd turn of events, while also trying to lighten the mood. Stiles chuckled lazily as his exhaustion was beginning to catch up with him. "And what was going on with Malia?" Chloe asked wondering why she would randomly feel the urge to start hunting, she thought they had worked with her to control her animalistic tendencies to pass for normal human behaviors.

"Oh yeah, funny story about that…" Stiles started, "While we were searching for Derek in the catacombs or whatever, there were these crazy-ass huge, supernatural, beast- warriors that are apparently unstoppable that followed us and tried attacking us." Chloe sat up on her elbow to look down at him

"Is that what Malia went after?" Chloe asked with real concern. Stiles nodded struggling to make eye contact

"Yeah… she is really protective. Which I guess is a good thing you know" he told her before pulling her back down to rest her head on his chest/shoulder.

"Is she ok? If it was an unstoppable, supernatural, beast then how did _Malia_ fight it off? She has incredible strength but she isn't unstoppable" she questioned like a worried parent.

"From what she told us, it was I guess tracking us and scaring us away… it left her alone after it got in a few good hits, she is fine though… she's healing" Stiles told her honestly. Chloe let out a worried sigh as she snuggled into his side

"Well I'm glad she's ok, and so protective of our group but she needs to stop being so reckless. Putting her life on the line every time one of us is in a risky situation will get her killed within a week" Chloe said pointing out a fact about how dramatic their lives were. Stiles chuckled at her statement while thinking about what Malia had said, "I would never leave you behind, them I would" referring to Lydia and Kira. Stiles didn't want to tell Chloe how Malia was really just protective over him because of Eichen house, _and she's known me the longest, she would totally be protective over Chloe too since she is my 'mate' and has been so awesome and helpful with Malia… like a den-mother almost._

"So what did you want to discuss with me so badly?" Stiles asked as a smile spread across his face. Chloe remembered the feeling of finding an enduring love like her parents had and how Stiles wanted to marry her and the warm fuzzy feeling spread from the butterflies in her stomach out to make her heart skip a beat and her cheeks flush.

"I just wanted to say that…" she said before stopping and thinking about it.

"Oh… like you actually wanted to talk" Stiles said a little shocked. Chloe once again sat up on her elbow to look down at him to scoff and smack his chest. Both tried to contain their giggles before Chloe tried again.

"I wanted to tell you that… 'You are the Han to my Leia, the Westley to my Buttercup, The Batman to my Batgirl, and the Indy to my Marion; you are my partner in crime, and I want to be partners for life. I don't care how long we have to wait, whether it's after graduation or college or our first place together… I choose you Pikachu" she said smiling down at him still blushing. They told each other all the time that they loved each other but comparing themselves to some of the best partnerships of cinematic history was saying something; at least to Stiles it was.

It actually took him a moment to speak as he swallowed back the sudden ball of emotion that had formed in his throat. He loved this amazing young woman with every inch of his being, he had already technically died for her and would do it again in a heartbeat. But she knew that, and now said these words he didn't know that he needed to hear until now. _She really loves me… and I don't deserve her._ Stiles sat up on his elbows too, now slightly taller than her as he looked down at the beautiful girl lying next to him with insane bed-head. Both Chloe and Stiles had gotten misty eyed at the realization of her words, they wanted to stick together through thick and thin and have adventures together to tell their grandchildren one day. They hated clichés but they truly wanted to be together for the rest of their lives, _and hopefully we will be._

"I love you so much, and… there is no way I can top what you just said, or be able to put into words what I would do for you, for us" Stiles tried telling her but words weren't doing it. Chloe got it though, she understood that he felt the same way. It was so terrifying saying those words to him, putting herself out there for him to judge. Sure, she knew that he loved her but this was somehow different, deeper. She wanted to be life partners with him, never leave each other's sides as they take on the next crazy adventure. It was terrifying to say it, terrifying to expose herself like that; and yet he confirmed it and opened-up to her as well. She was so deeply in love with him she knew she was screwed.

Stiles leaned forward and kissed her, softly at first but full of passion and emotion. Chloe kissed back just as passionately and it caused a tear to spill down her cheek of pure joy and love. Stiles may not have been able to tell her how he felt, but he was determined to show her.

He gently lay her back on the mattress and continued littering soft kisses across her cheeks, kissing away her tears as he made his way down her neck gently caressing her, slowly making his way down her body with his hands. Chloe could not believe this was happening right now, that she felt this way, and that she had found someone who returned those feelings. She was sure that it didn't exist and that one person would always feel more than the other, that one person had always 'settled' but neither of them had, they both were completely and deeply in love with the other.

Stiles continued to gently brush and touch and caress Chloe's body as he slowly trailed kisses across her collar bone whispering how much he loved her in between. Chloe's heart began to pound as his hand worked it's way up her inner thigh, only this time no to stop as he then began messaging her crotch over her pajama shorts.

Her breathing was labored as she ran her fingers through his hair, this was a new feeling as she looked into his eyes and felt truly open, raw, and exposed to him. She had laid all her cards out on the table and was betting it all on them, together. His caramel eyes swirled with desire and the same amount of raw emotion as his gaze danced over Chloe's face and took in her reactions and emotions. He was nervous too as he felt so exposed with her, It was something he told himself he could never afford to have with someone seeing as how dangerous his life was but Chloe stuck with him through all of it… and she still chose him.

Stiles slowly let his fingers slip inside of her shorts and inside of her underwear to feel her warm skin buzz against his touch. Chloe's hands were comfortingly playing with is hair as she let him in, emotionally and spiritually as he physically explored her body. He didn't know exactly what he was doing but he had one goal and that was to make her understand even just an ounce of what he felt for her. His fingers messaged her delicate flesh and folds, occasionally dipping inside of her in a loving and steady rate. Chloe closed her eyes as floods of emotions flooded her mind making her skin tingle and limbs feel weak yet energized at the same time.

Stiles watched her curiously and proudly as Chloe's face expressed her pleasure and insecurities. He watched as her chest rose up and down trying to catch her breath. He watched her free hand grip on the pillows under her head and her knuckles turn white. He watched what his fingers could do to her as he tried different combinations, styles, places, amounts of pressure, and attention to certain areas. He watched her back arch from time to time as she bit her lip trying to stay quiet inside her darkened room. He wanted her to feel what he did every time they had truly been intimate. He had made her cum in the past, but he wouldn't quit until she understood everything he wanted to do with her.

After a few minutes Stiles' hand and fingers were wet with the slippery liquid as Chloe was shaking from excitement and near exhaustion. Only her panting could be heard in the still room as suddenly Stiles found the magic key and Chloe's eye's squeezed shut and her back arched beautifully as she froze letting the waves of vibrations and drumming shake her from her core to her toes. She had reached that mountain top and all Chloe could see and feel was this intense emotion that shown so brightly it blocked everything out. When she calmed down enough to start breathing again Chloe tried to speak

"I love you… so much…. Holy shit…how?" she tried asking but forgot her words as she continued to look into his eyes. Stiles watched the most beautiful flower blossom before him and he was beyond marveled, too stunned to speak. He had done that, He pride swelled as he smirked down at her slowly pulling his had out of her shorts to let her rest.

"I love you most" he said pressing soft kisses on her cheek before laying back and wrapping his arm around her. Chloe snuggled in and almost immediately passed out due to fatigue of her first orgasm _. I didn't even think that was possible?! Some women can't even have orgasms? Or so I thought… I am not letting this guy go any time soon!_


	72. First Desolation

***This is a fair warning: shit is about to get real, I apologize…***

Saturday morning came rolling around and Chloe could her hear parent awake and laughing in the kitchen, a sound she didn't know she had missed until then. Speaking of which…. Chloe thought before propping herself up on her elbows to gaze around the room. She looked at all her belongings and recognized each one and recalled the memory that came with each object and article of clothing. Chloe felt different, she didn't know how to describe it but she felt… different, older maybe? More mature? Like she had shed a new leaf. After everything that she had been through with losing almost everyone she loved, it's changed her. She looked around and recognized her room as her, it didn't belong to her anymore. Every object and memory belonged to the old Chloe. She was changed now, her world was changed now. She wanted her room to reflect that…

Chloe went to work with getting dressed in a simple grey tee and blue jean overalls. She then collected all the papers, random object that didn't feel right to her anymore. It took the entire morning of going through desk drawers and through her closet taking out things that didn't reflect her inner self, the 'Chloe' she wanted to be.

Her mother had popped her head in a few times to check on the racket and to make sure she was ok. Trishelle Turner was amazed to peer into her teenage daughter's room to find that she was clearing it out. Not emptying it but taking down posters and getting rid of "girly" clothing and turning her room into one that belonged to a sophisticated young woman. Her daughter was growing up. She understood seeing everything that she had been put through, having to grow up and understand larger concepts since she was very young like long-distance relationships/living, sacrifice, and death. Watching her daughter survive through the hurricane of murders that had swept through her life with strength had her staring at her daughter and seeing the young woman standing before her and feeling nothing but grief that her little girl was growing up, and pride that she had raised such a graceful and resilient woman.

Michael was resting on the couch eating when his wife told him what their daughter was doing so loudly up in her room. She was growing up, shedding her old skin, discovering herself. Michael stared at the floor and didn't let on that this terrified him. He thought he was going to lose her so many times with all the heartbreak she had suffered, him getting attacked probably didn't help. But she was maturing, and changing into the woman she would become. He had always wanted his legacy of awesome to come into fruition, but now that he was seeing his daughter change before his eyes it terrified him. He wasn't ready… However, he smiled back at his wife as she sat down on the couch beside him and they watched television together for the first time in a long time.

Chloe went through her entire wardrobe and got rid of all the clothes that were tied to bad memories such as the grey shirt that she was kidnapped in. She had trouble throwing away clothes that had good memories like her cycles of the moon shirt that she made out with Stiles with. Stiles…. Chloe smiled to herself as she thought of him and their declarations to each other, their future with each other, and what he had made her feel that night when she had her first orgasm. She continued to smile as she went through her closet and dresser. She got rid of clothes that she never wore in the first place, and got rid of clothes that she didn't want to wear anymore because she wanted to change. She bagged up all the trash and clothing and began hauling them down stairs to the garbage and to donate to a resale store. She made the last trip to the garbage when she walked into the livingroom to find her parents watching her.

"Morning" she acknowledged them awkwardly.

"Morning" both of her parents said back to her smiling. "Doing so spring cleaning?" her father asked. Chloe smiled back and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…. I felt like I needed a change, a new me" she said looking at the walls and the floor with occasional glances back her smiling parents. Her mom nodded in agreement

"looks about right, though with the amount of clothes you've lugged out of here I'm begging to wonder if you're going to join a nudist colony?" Chloe laughed shaking her head.

"No… I was hoping we could go shopping today for some new clothes?" Chloe asked politely giving her best pleading eyes glancing between her two parents. Michael rolled his eyes as a huge smile spread across Trishelle's face.

"Of course! Where do you want to go?" Trishelle asked standing up to go get her keys.

"Um… I was kindof hoping to go by myself? To try and find the new 'me'? it's kindof hard when someone else is there giving their opinions…" Chloe asked sheepishly. Trishelle blinked at her daughter for a moment but understood the therapeutic magic that was 'shopping'.

"Ok" Trishelle said turning back around to face the couch to look at her husband who looked just as shocked with a spoon of cereal hanging out of his mouth. "Here are the keys, fill up the tank when you're done" she said handing over the keys to her own car. Chloe smiled and grabbed them from her mother before her father choked down his food and spoke up

"You're not going to be able to get anything without any money so… here" he said handing his daughter a wad of cash from his wallet. Chloe's smile grew larger it almost hurt as she took it and hugged both her parents before putting the keys and money in her pocket and grabbing the ample amounts of trash bags of clothes to take out to the trunk of the car. Once everything was loaded Chloe hopped into the drivers seat of her mom's car and adjusted the mirrors and seat so she could see and reach the pedals. Then drove off to donate her old wardrobe and buy a new one.

Chloe wasn't sure why she had a sudden need to get a new wardrobe, she had never been that interested in fashion before; as Lydia pointed out. Ever since she started dating Stiles and wanted to feel like she measured up to him, she hated feeling useless. Maybe it was her weird way of being relevant? Lydia always said the right outfit can make you feel the right way. Chloe wanted to feel relevant, and calm, and also a little romantic for Stiles.

While donating the clothes she pulled the cash from her dad out to count what her limit was and found his credit card wrapped on the inside with a small post-it note on it that read "don't go crazy". Chloe smiled, her dad knew that she needed some therapy after losing Heather and Allison, and nearly Stiles and her Dad. She took a deep breath as she then drove to the mall and other surrounding clothing stores to be alone and focus on grieving and healing herself.

Shopping took way longer than she expected, nearly the whole day. She had completely lost track of time without her phone on her, which she left at home not by accident. When she did make it back home Her mother helped her bring the numerous bags up to her room and made her so a "fashion show". Trish was proud of her daughter's mature style and that she had shopped in the clearance and discount racks for almost everything.

Michael noted the lack of plaid in his daughter's wardrobe as she now wore softer tones and feminine blouses and sweaters. She used to be his little tom-boy, and now she was this young female. Chloe slyly handed him back his card which he thanked her for as he looked on at her new "worn looking" jeans to see how much she cost him.

"Thanks Dad" she said giving him a hug before returning to her new wardrobe and beginning to put her clothes away in her nearly emptied closet and dresser.

The next day everyone in the Turner house slept in before waking around noon. Then they all got dressed, ate together and climbed into the car to take Michael back to the hospital clinic for a check-up on his stitches and well-being. While waiting in the lobby Chloe felt restless, he hated this room for may reasons as memories of the past few weeks flashed across her vision of worry and fear for her boyfriend as well as her father.

"I'm going to go find some coffee, you want any?" Chloe asked standing. Her mother had noticed her twitchy behavior and understood her anxieties about the place. She shook her head and Chloe nodded and walked down a random hallway in a pointless search for something to calm her down.

Chloe took deep breaths as she ran her fingers along the railing that went along the wall down the hallways for the patients. She thought about the nights she had spent here as a patient and as a worried girlfriend/friend/daughter. Suddenly, her wrist was grabbed causing Chloe's breathing to catch as she had no time to let out a cry or even a gasp as she was pulled into an empty room.

Chloe spun around to look at the dark clinic room to have her eyes land on one of the last people she wanted to see right now.

"Mr. Danvers" she stated flatly trying to slow her beating heart, which proved difficult since she was still scared of him.

"Hello Chloe, I've come waving a white flag… I need to talk to you as a mutual, not as a target" he told her. Chloe was taken aback by his statement as many things flooded her mind at once, since when does he try and help? What does this creepy ass hole want? And what does he mean by Target!? Chloe decided to ask the latter of her questions first

"Target?" she asked shocked. Danvers rolled his eyes and stepped back to lean against the nurses' station counter.

"Thant's not important, what is important is whether you're willing to talk to me. This small window of parlay is rare and seldom offered" he told her. Chloe's mind was racing and felt blank at the same time. She knew she should steer clear of this guy but if he was a dangerous as her gut was telling her and as he sounded she knew she should listen. So, she nodded against her better judgement signaling her compliance for the time being.

"Who are you?" she asked first the question that had been burning in her mind the moment they met, "because I know you are not an attorney." William Danvers smirked at her as if she amused him before answering like it was nothing

"One might call me a scholar of the druid religion as well as a hired intelligence and hit-man" he offered staring blankly into her eyes. Chloe's blood ran cold as her heart stopped for a moment as she stared back him frozen to the spot.

"Don't worry I wasn't hired to kill you or anyone in your little clique, just keep an eye on them. I have however heard rumors that some of my colleagues are coming to Beacon Hills for a large conference. They're coming for all supernatural creatures, including your friends Chloe… the True Alpha, the former Alpha's, the Banshee, the Kitsune, and your little werecoyote friend. Now, I can't save them but I can keep you safe Chloe" he told her not once faltering on a word on the huge information bomb he dropped on her. Chloe sputtered for a few moments as she processed all of the information that was laid on her.

"So you've been stalking me and my friends?!" she gasped out blinking at the floor as her heart pounded in her ears.

"More so focused on you, I knew you would be easier to keep track of and have an "in" with seeing as how you are kind of the weakest member of your 'pack" he said bluntly. Chloe felt the sting as she continued to blink at the floor, she didn't like that it wasn't all just in her head, that it was true… she was the weakest link in their pack.

"Why were you stalking us? Who do you work for?" she asked looking back up at him.

"I work for an organization, a 'code' really of assassins of supernatural creatures an other such hostile creatures." He informed her

"So you're a hunter?" she asked crinkling her brows together. Danvers chuckled lightly before continuing

"I am a little more 'in-tune' than a hunter, and a lot more dangerous" he said as a dark shadow fell over his face. Chloe snapped her mouth shut and tried focusing on her breathing. She had enough air in her lungs to continue she squeaked out

"Why me?" she asked.

"I just told you" he said letting his shoulders sink at how dense she was being.

"No, I mean, why can you only keep me safe? Why not help us all?" she asked thinking of her pack.

"I have a job, and if the others see me helping a supernatural target I'll be killed myself, you entertain me, and having a pretty face doesn't hurt" he smirked. Chloe let out a shuddery breath as she swallowed as fear once again took up is permanent residence in her mind.

"So everyone I have fought for, everyone I love… is going to die?" she asked to confirm her fears.

"By a large array of highly trained assassins heading this way as we speak, yes" He reiterated for her, needing an answer from her. Chloe shook as she looked up at him in fear. "I'm sorry this all has to be so quick, but I offer does expire" Chloe bit her bottom lip and blinked as she regained her composure.

"What about Stiles?" William Danvers winced his face before answering shortly

"I don't like him." Chloe cocked her brow at him and scoffed.

"And you just want me to sit back and pretend like I don't know what's going on as I watch all the people I love die?" she asked starting to get some of the power back in her voice.

"No, I want you to leave with me where I can protect you from all of it. I'd do a better job than Stiles has been doing" he stated with a bit of an edge in his voice. Chloe blinked and frowned at him scrutinizing

"How would you have done differently?" she challenged.

"I would've never gotten you involved or kidnapped for one thing" he said leveling her with a look. Chloe bit back a nasty comment before taking a breath.

"You knew about that and didn't do anything to help?" she asked holding back the edge in her voice. Danvers rolled his eyes at her

"I found out after it happened, I'm just surveillance, I couldn't get involved" he told her quickly trying to hurry up their conversation.

"But you did get involved, you told me about the silver in a off-handed kindof way" she countered. Danvers huffed and gave her a hard look, seriously considering if he still wanted to help this girl. Chloe shook her head as she stepped away from him.

"I can't leave them" she stated in a tone of finality.

"I can make sure your family will be protected" he said trying to convince her, not liking being denied.

"Can you?! I thought you couldn't get involved?!" she asked trying to find the door behind her, trying to get away from this guy who gave her the creeps.

"I'm breaking all of my rules just talking to you now, I'm breaking my rules making you this offer… I'm breaking all of my rules for you" he told her standing up straight to his full intimidating height.

"No… I'm not going to hide while everyone else dies" she said finding the door knob.

"Chloe, think about this for a minute" Danvers tried to reason with her. Chloe did not trust him, he always had something up his sleeve, he gave off bad vibes, and he could easily kill her yet he choose to stalk her.

"If you want me to trust you so badly then why don't you stay and do something? Try and ward off you assassin friends?" she offered. Danvers shook his head as he held back his anger to appear calm. His gaze fell to the floor as he steadied his breathing. There was something he wasn't saying and Chloe knew it was important otherwise he wouldn't be taking any chances to talk to her. William Danvers composed himself and locked eyes with her.

"I will wait three days to see if you change your mind, you have my number" he said before moving to the door behind her.

"What makes you think I'll change my mind and run?" Chloe asked quickly as he was moving towards her and the sudden movement in their otherwise motionless conversation scared her. William Danvers grabbed her hand that was on the door handle. The skin contact made her skin crawl and Chloe tried to recoil but Danvers held firm.

"Ask your boyfriend about what happened in Eichen House" he said before turning both their hands to open the door and he walked out and melted in with the regular hospital passersby.

Chloe walked out of the room to follow him but he was already gone. Chloe let out a shaky breath as she tried to calm her nerves absorb all the information that she had learned when the most recent and puzzling one came to the forefront of her mind. What happened at Eichen House? I know what happened at Eichen house, he was possessed by the Nogitsune and it over took him again and he escaped… That's what she assumed but now she was wondering if there was more to the story. Stiles never talked about it… and there was another person who was there who never spoke of it either. Malia was there… was she involved? She likes me well enough, she would've told me if anything of importance happened while they were in there together… right? Then an ugly feeling began creeping it's way up her throat, an ugly feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time… jealousy and heart break. The last time she felt like this was when Stiles had a crush on Lydia and she didn't think she had a chance with him… Mom always said to trust your woman's intuition but… if I'm feeling this way about Stiles and Malia… NO! I refuse to accept this feeling! Stiles wants to marry me! Chloe told herself as she stopped standing in the middle of the hallway and began walking back to the lobby where her mother was.

Her thoughts, however, continued. Malia is attached to Stiles ever since she joined us, but we rescued her so… but I was with Stiles and Lydia, we never actually saw Scott save her, so shouldn't she have the strongest bond with Scott? It's obvious that Stiles and her are close, I had even considered her our 'child' sort of because we take care of her… she's my friend… why would she want to be close to me if something happened in Eichen House… What happened in Eichen House?! Chloe felt sick as she leaned against the wall and a nurse walked by gave her a worried look.

"You ok hun?" she asked. Chloe looked at her and nodded and the nurse continued on her way. Chloe's mind was racing as her heart once again began pounding in her ears. She needed to know what Danvers meant, she needed to know what happened. Chloe pulled out her phone and pulled up Stiles' number before sending him a text

 **Hey, I'm at the hospital with Dad for his check-up**...

Chloe trailed off, she didn't want to confront him about this over a text, or over the phone. This was something that she wanted to talk to him about in private. If there was anything to talk about, Danvers was trying to get in her head like he does with his cryptic answers, he knows something though something happened.

 **Hey, I'm at the hospital with Dad for his check-up, I can't be here can you come get me? My parents will understand**

After she hit send Chloe continued down the hallway now realizing that she wasn't exactly sure where she was. She continued to try and find her way back to the lobby and not think about what was coming with Stiles. Eventually, she saw the familiar nurse's station and new the lobby was around the corner when her phone went off with a text from Stiles.

 **Be there in a bit, everything ok?**

Chloe didn't bother to respond cause he would find out soon enough what was wrong. Everything they thought they had just overcome was now coming back at them on a bigger scale. Before she lost herself in her fear Chloe composed herself and walked into the lobby to face her mother who was giving her a worried look.

"You alright? You look white as a ghost" her mother asked her. Chloe sighed and sat next to her mother

"It's this place, I just can't handle it…" Chloe said being partially honest with her mom. Trishelle understood and looked up at the clock.

"Well, your Dad's visit shouldn't be much longer" she said. Chloe gave her a weak smile

"It's fine, I texted Stiles and he's coming to get me, we were going to go hang out… I'll see you at home later though alright?" Chloe more told then asked her mom. Trish smiled and gave her daughter a tight squeeze before letting Chloe walk outside to wait for Stiles.

It wasn't long before Stiles' blue jeep pulled into the parking lot. It pulled to a stop in front of her and Chloe stood from her seat on the bench with her heart pounding as she slowly walked over to the jeep. She opened the door to see Stiles' smiling face

"Hello beautiful" he said smiling at her with his goofy grin that always made her melt. Chloe couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Stilinski" she said hopping into his jeep, it's probably nothing… this is stupid. She tried to tell herself as Stiles pulled away from the hospital and she buckled in.

"So what's going on?" asked Stiles now attuned to her weird mood. Chloe let out a long breath, she couldn't bring herself to ask it

"it's just that place, it has a lot of bad memories…" she trailed off knowing he'd understand. Stiles nodded and continued driving with a pensive look on his face, something happened and she wasn't telling him and it was driving him crazy.

"So about Derek…" Stiles started because Chloe couldn't bring herself to. She listened as Stiles explained what she half remembered him telling her that night, about them all going to Mexico to find Derek who was taken by Allison's dead Aunt, whom she had never met and didn't plan to. Kate then de-aged him back into a teenager for some reason and he is still passed out cold with Dr. Deaton at Scott's work.

Before she knew it they were pulled into Stiles' driveway, right next door to her house. She let out a breath and noticed it was quiet between them. Chloe could feel him looking at her and looked around the jeep and anywhere but at him… she had to tell him.

"So obviously I'm about to tell you something that's been bothering me" she started still not looking at him. Stiles let out a sigh of relief and leaned back in his seat. "But I need you to promise me not to say or do anything until I'm done telling you everything" she said sending him a sheepish glance. Stiles felt worry creep it's way to his heart as well as twist his stomach into knots, he had a bad feeling about this but nodded anyway and looked at her with a pensive look while he promised to listen.

"ok… so um, do you remember when you and Scott went into the woods and I stayed with the jeep?" Stiles nodded confirming the memory

"Yeah, and that creep stopped to check on you" he said off handedly.

"Yeah… about him" Stiles froze and stared at her as his eyes went big. "I've seen him since that night, he's shown up at my father's work parties that I had to go to… he's kindof been watching us… all of us" Stiles went to open his mouth to yell but Chloe stopped him and continued speaking "He was there at the party the night Allison was killed, he was the one who told me about the silver, that's how we could kill the Oni… he's helped us" she tried to reason with him. Stiles looked at her incredulously and turned away from her

"Are you kidding me?! You're defending your stalker?!" he said crossing his arms

"Our stalker, he knows about all of us and the supernatural" she told him and he uncrossed his arms and looked over at her

"That just makes it all better" he cried out sarcastically flailing his hands in the air before gripping the steering wheel.

"With out him I wouldn't have been able to save you" she countered and Stiles didn't say anything but gripped the steering wheel harder. "The reason I bring this up is because I ran into him again at the hospital, and he told me some things" she said. Stiles looked over at her worried but still a little angry.

"And you trust this guy?!" he cried cocking a disbelieving brow at her

"No I don't trust that creepy guy but I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt since I've also found out he's an assassin and his buddy's are all heading here to Beacon Hills to start hunting every supernatural being here" she said getting to the crucial detail. Stiles blinked at her absorbing the information in the same manner she had, and she let him take it in as he mulled it over in his head on what is happening

"Have you told the others?" Stiles asked trying to focus on protecting people's lives and not on his girlfriend's betrayal. Chloe quickly shook her head

"No you're the first" and Stiles nodded in thought before asking his next question with care "Is that all he did then? Just talk to you? He didn't hurt you or threaten you?" he asked trying to be the concerned boyfriend and not a jealous ass hole which he knew he could be at times. Chloe sighed heavily and looked away and his heart sank before it beat loud in his ears in anger. "What did he do to you?" he asked in a strained voice trying not to yell at his girlfriend

"Nothing, he didn't do anything to me Stiles… we just talked" she said looking back at him. Stiles turned to face her more directly

"Then that's why you were so freaked out when I picked you up? You just talked about assassin's coming to town?" Stiles asked just covering his bases. Chloe gave him an incredulous look before he back tracked "and it is a very good reason to be freaking out" he added trying to save himself from looking like a jealous ass, which he failed at miserably.

"He also offered to take me away and keep my safe from all of it" Chloe said looking out the passenger side window. Stiles flailed as he looked up at her

"What?!" he cried out.

"I obviously said no" Chloe told him to calm him down. Stiles ran a hand through his hair and shook his head in disbelief at this crazy assassin dude that he had just now learned had been stalking them all, especially his girlfriend.

"What made that ass hole think you would even go with him?..." Stiles asked, more aloud than to Chloe but she took that as her cue. She took a deep breath before turning to look at him

"He said He's wait three days for me to change my mind about leaving" she began when Stiles cut her off

"-which you won't because I know you and because he's crazy" he said before looking at her and seeing she had more to say which put him on edge, she won't leave… right?

"Stiles… what, what happened at Eichen House?" she asked as she felt herself begin to shake. Either he was going to be very confused and nothing happened and this is all some weird trick for Danvers to get in my head… or my heart is about to get broken. Stiles went white in the face as he stared at her and gripped the steering wheel nervously, he was about to fuck everything up.

"Stiles?" Chloe asked again waiting for an answer.

"When I was me, I found the place where the original Nogitsune was buried with Malia's help… while we were alone we um…." Stiles could finish his sentence as he look straight out his windshield and felt his throat close up.

"Stiles?... oh god" Chloe choked out as tears sprung to her eyes and she covered her mouth with a hand.

"We kissed, Chloe. That's it, and we haven't since then. She was the reason the Nogitsune took control again, I was trying to save her from one of the other patients who was under the Nogitsune's control." He tried pleading with her but she was pressed against the door, as far away from his as possible staring at him in disgust and disbelief. He did this to her, after everything they had been through, everything they had told each other, everything they had done. And a part of her knew something was up the second Malia came into their lives.

"So you have feelings for her?" Chloe asked as renegade tears dripped down her face while she held back the sobs.

"Not like that Chloe, I promise, I never would have-"

"Never would have what? Stiles, kissed her if I was going to find out about it?"

"Chloe no-"

"NO! Fuck you Stiles… fuck you…" she said as tears streams down her face and her voice became shaken. Chloe unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door to get out

"Chloe wait!" he cried out as he reached for her

"Don't fucking touch me" she said ripping her had away from his. Stiles' face fell and his heart broken face is was drove the final nail through her heart as the sobs came pouring out as she slammed the passenger door closed. He did this, he actually fucking did this to me, Stiles! MY Stiles! He Cheated! He cheated on me! He said he loved me!?

All of these things were running passed her blurred vision as she ran around the back side of his truck towards her house. She stumbled a few times until she got to the front door which she leaned onto for support as all her energy was gone.

"Chloe! Wait! Please?!" Stiles cried out in the most broken voice she had ever heard him use as she clamored out of his truck to chase after her. Chloe didn't want to talk to him, she didn't want to see him or look into those stupid caramel-whiskey eyes that she fell in love with to hear more lies. That's when it occurred to her it wasn't the first time those eyes had lied to her as she thought back to the Nogitsune saying one specific sentence

"I missed feeling the rush of emotions Stiles felt when he got "flustered" over a pretty girl…" The Nogitsune wasn't just trying to warn her, it was telling her that he wasn't the only monster inside the vessel, Stiles was one too.

"Chloe, please listen to me, It was nothing, it was just a kiss… let me explain the whole situation and then you can be mad at me, just please let me tell you everything, I love you so much and I can't lose you" Chloe turned around to look at him while standing up straight. Stiles stood up straighter and took a step back at the look that was on her face. Chloe's eyes were puffy and her face wet, yet her gaze held an intense anger that he had never seen before coming from her.

"No… you've had plenty of chances to tell me, you've lied to me for the last time…" was all she said before opening her front door and slamming it closed behind her; leaving a crying Stiles on her front stoop as he felt his heart fall apart.

 ***I'm not crying, you're crying! God that was rough, I just wanted to share that it is cannon that Stiles and Malia didn't sleep together in Eichen House, in an interview Dylan stated that he didn't want it to be a sex scene. So it really was JUST a kiss, but I am still very unforgiving for cheating so…***


	73. First Evolution

The next morning Chloe woke from a fitful night of sleep, she was still tired on account of the five hours she got. Yesterday was in her top three of worst days of her life. She had broken her own heart as well as Stiles' as she basically ended things with him. She wasn't sure what they were, she hadn't said specifically "we're done" or "I'm breaking up with you". But she did feel betrayed, so she told Lydia when she called her for another hour-long cry session on the phone before passing out from pure exhaustion.

That was yesterday, today was Monday and she would have to face him as well as all their friends at school. She didn't know if she was ready just yet, but she would have to get ready real quick. Chloe slowly climbed out of bed to walk to the bathroom across the hall to take a shower and try and wash away at least some of her horrible yesterday. Her face was still wet from last night before she got into the shower. Her throat was sore from crying and muffling her sobs in her pillow when her parents got home and the rest of the night. After her warm shower where she did everything she could think of to stay in there as long as possible, she got out and looked into the mirror to see she still had mascara running down her face and her eyes were still puffy.

She swallowed dryly before walking back to her room to get dressed for the day. She put on one of her new outfits as she could already hear Lydia's compliments. Chloe took a note out of her friend's book and put on her makeup to cover up the dark, swollen circles under her eyes and painted her lashes as well as a smile onto her face before heading down stairs to her parents.

"What time is Stiles picking you up?" her dad asked sitting at the rarely used dining room table while her mom cooked pancakes and bacon for breakfast. Chloe's steps faltered when she heard his name but didn't let on any as she continued to dish up.

"Actually, I was hoping Mom could drive me today?" she asked turning towards her Mother who looked over in shock, "It's been a long time since you've done that and I miss our morning drives" Chloe said trying to sell her false reason so they wouldn't ask for her real one. Trishelle was flattered that her daughter wanted her after feeling a little jilted the other day not getting to help her daughter go shopping.

"Of course hun, finish up eating and then we'll head out" she said before disappearing upstairs herself to get ready for her first day back at her new job, seeing as she recently transferred to Beacon Hills. Her father was going to be taking another week off until he was a little more healed before heading back to work.

"You know…" her father said as soon as Trishelle had left the room. "If you didn't want to see Stiles, you could always just drive my car?" Chloe whipped her head around to look at her father and his apparent ninja-like senses and wisdom.

"How..." Chloe asked trailing off, not wanting to give too much away and see how much he actually knew.

"I can always tell when you and Stiles are fighting, you aren't as bouncy today" he told her as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Chloe swallowed and looked down at what was left of her breakfast no longer feeling hungry. _If only it WAS just a fight…_ "Hey, you guys will work through this. You always do… besides I think Stiles would be too terrified to break your heart after the little talk we had" Michael jested as he chuckled into his coffee returning to his breakfast. Chloe nodded, forcing a smile and trying to push away the tears.

"Thanks Dad, but I really want Mom to drive" Chloe sent him a smile before clearing her plate and putting it in the sink before grabbing her backpack and waiting by the front door for her mom. This was also a strategic spot to look out and see if Stiles had the balls to pull into her driveway, or if he had already driven by.

Her mother came down the stairs in her business pants suit, that not many women could pull off but she certainly could. Both the Turner women left the house and drove to their respective jobs, one an upper management position at a large company while the other to be a student and supernatural detective on the side.

As she walked into the school earlier than she usually ever did when Stiles gave her a ride, she walked down the nearly empty hallways thankful that she didn't have to see him just yet. Little did she know that Stiles had been sitting in his jeep going over apology speeches in his head and whether to go over to Chloe's house or not when he watched her mother take her to school. Seeing her from even a distance hurt, he was angry at himself for giving in and honestly, for being nice and giving the naïve werecoyote her first kiss. _It didn't mean anything,_ at least to him… at the time. Apparently, it did to Malia seeing as how she always hung around him and Chloe, and it sure as hell meant something to Chloe… he cheated. And he felt like an absolute dick-head.

He waited a few extra minutes to leave before heading to school himself. He had texted Scott when he parked in the school lot and waited for his best friend to show up. He wasn't sure what to do with Chloe, or with the information she had presented… _a horde of assassins coming their way? As well as Kate coming back? Could they do this all again after barely coming back from their last adventure?_

Eventually, the parking lot filled up with the other students of Beacon Hills high and Scott showed up to walk in with Stiles. Scott comforted his friend while listening to the whole story but honestly didn't know how to help, Stiles had cheated… sure he had kissed Lydia but they told Allison and she forgave them, Stiles lied about it. Malia was ignorant to the whole mess still and he did not want to be around to watch her reaction of confusion as she was confronted, and then have it end ultimately in uncontrolled anger as she was still learning to keep her emotions/changes in-check.

"Maybe it's a good thing?" Scott tried to comfort. Stiles picked his head up from inside his locker to look at him incredulously. "I mean, with her not so close to the action, we can maybe keep her safer than we have been?" Scott proposed trying to find the miniscule silver lining.

"Doesn't matter… apparently, she and the rest of us have been watched by one of the assassins, Chloe's met him… that's how she knew to tell me… she is always going to get hurt because of me… I brought her into this" Stiles finished his rant of self-loathing. Scott sighed at his friend then looked up as his supernatural hearing picked up the sound of Chloe at her locker not that far away talking to Lydia.

"Hey" Lydia and Kira greeted but were met with a silent, closed lipped smile. Kira screwed her brows together at her usual chipper friend then looked to Lydia for some insight on what was happening.

"Have you seen him?" asked Lydia cueing in Kira on Chloe's recent break-up of sorts. Chloe shook her head and let out a sigh.

"I don't think I could handle it right now" she said honestly trying to keep her eyes trained on her friends and not scoping the hallways for Stiles and Scott.

"You and Stiles broke up?" Kira asked shocked and a little sad sounding. Chloe went to answer but stopped herself as she thought about it.

"… I honestly don't know what we are right now" Chloe offered as an answer that only confused Kira more.

"I'll fill you in later" Lydia told her before Kira walked off to find Scott. "Well, have you seen her?" Lydia said sounding a little on the defensive side, _after all the things they went through: saving her, teaching her how to be human, teaching her how to be a girl etc_. Malia had gone and done this to them, it wasn't Lydia's relationship that she had ruined but Lydia still felt the sting of their breakup-ish.

"No I haven't seen her, and I don't know how I'm going to react when I do see her. Will I try and rationally talk to her and ask why she did it and tell her it was wrong? Or am I going to go Ape-shit on her where she will feel attacked and then tear me apart? So… I don't know. I'm just going to try and avoid them all for today" Chloe said shutting her locker. The loud bang made Lydia jump, then suddenly still as the clashing loud vibrations of the locker doors made the voices easier to hear… and they spoke to her.

"Lydia?" Chloe asked confused as to why her red-headed friend wasn't leading the way to their next class. "Is this a Banshee thing?" Chloe asked in a whisper. Lydia snapped out of it as she looked at Chloe confused

"That was confusing as hell" Lydia stated as they both started walking.

"What was?" asked Chloe, eager at the change of subject.

"I heard the voices and they said something really strange" Lydia told her coming to a stop at the side of the hallway

"What do they normally say, warnings of death?" Chloe asked, not really wanting to know but trying to be there for her friend.

"Yeah, but this time…" Lydia trailed off.

"This time it was a warning of everyone living happily ever after?" Chloe hoped. Lydia shook her head and Chloe's face fell

"Usually it tells me a name or a place… this one told me a weird cryptic message about death" Lydia told her and both teen girls' stomach's fell.

"What was it?" Chloe asked, still not really wanting to know. Lydia knit her brows together

"The moonlight will die." Chloe too got a confused look on her face

"How can moonlight die if it's only a reflection of the sun's light? is it like during a new moon or an eclipse? Because I'm pretty sure there won't be another Eclipse any time soon and the new moon was like two days ago" Chloe spouted off trying to think her way through it.

"I know, it doesn't really make any sense" Lydia agreed as they both started walking again. "Anyway, we'll meet up again and work on it later ok? See you at lunch" Lydia said in parting as she went to her own class room down a separate hall. Chloe sighed and continued to her first hour where she would inevitably have to see Stiles.

Scott, who had been listening in on their conversation came back to earth when Stiles stood up straight in front of him asking a lot of questions.

"Dude, you heard something. Was it something supernatural?" he asked getting jittery at the thought of another mystery and a good distraction.

"No, it was Chloe" Scott told him honestly. Stiles visibly deflated and rocked on his feet before asking

"Was she talking about me?" he asked not really wanting to spy on his girlfr- Chloe but needed to know. Scott gave him a small smile

"She said she wasn't sure of what you guys were now, I think you might still have a chance bro, after a lot of apologizing" Scott told his friend trying to make him feel better. Stiles was frozen to the spot, the idea that he may have a second chance with her was good yet terrifying to him somehow. _Why does she always give second chances? Forgive me? I mean she hasn't yet but… why is she so 'good' and perfect?_ Stiles looked away a got a little angry at this, _I don't deserve a second chance, why is she giving me one? What the hell?!_ He began to grab his books out of his locker when his phone went off. It was his Dad.

"Hey, Scott… how do you feel about skipping today?" Stiles said showing him the Sheriff's name on his screen.

Chloe went to class, mentally preparing herself to see him; surprisingly and not to her dismay neither he nor Scott were in class today. Chloe sighed in relief for a moment before she began to worry. After Lydia's warning about the moonlight dying and now those two were missing she knew something supernatural had happened.

Class let out, and she pulled out her phone out of habit to see if there were texts updating her on what was going on… there weren't any. _No texts from him, no missed calls, no voicemails._ He had left her alone, which was what she wanted but it also hurt that he wasn't going to fight for her even a little bit.

For the next four class periods Chloe wondered what was going on, too afraid to text Stiles; and thought asking Scott would be redundant since they would have some sort of "bro-code". She would have to wait until lunch to see Lydia and Kira to ask them. While walking to her fifth hour class before lunch she did however run into Jarod who was smiley as usual. He offered his condolences on Allison once again and asked her about her father, which no one had really done surprisingly. Chloe, needing to talk to someone after avoiding most of her typical friend group today, told him about how her father was doing in greater detail than she probably needed to. Then told him about shopping over the weekend for a new style as a coping mechanism, which he complimented her on making her blush. Then he asked her how her relationship with Stiles was going. After all the sharing and gushing about her father, Chloe couldn't help herself as she told Jarod that she and Stiles were on a break of sorts; not giving the reasoning why.

"Oh, ok, I'm sorry Chloe. I didn't mean to pry" he said trying to back off. Chloe smiled at how endearing he was and shook her head.

"It's ok Jarod, I wanted to tell you. I've been avoiding everyone today and you are really the first person I've talked to so…. Thanks" she said keeping weak eye contact. Jarod smiled and offered a hug which she gladly accepted.

"… And so close to your birthday too? That must really suck" Jarod said quieter as she was about to pull away. Chloe blinked and froze for a moment, she had almost completely forgotten about her birthday. She pulled away from Jarod and smiled at him, not wanting to come off as an idiot that forgot their own birthday.

"Yeah, but what are you gonna do?" she said forcing a smile. _Maybe that's why Mom and Dad have been so nice to me lately? All this death and then my birthday right around the corner…. My life is a Hot fucking mess right now._

"Maybe we could do something? If you don't have any plans already?" Jarod asked getting shy again. Chloe smiled at the thought of having some fun for a change, no supernatural attachments or subplots, _just fun with a friend_.

"Maybe we should" she said smiling back at him. Jarod whipped his head back up to look at her in shock, then a huge smile spread across his adorably dorky face.

"Ok… yeah, you and me, tomorrow, we have plans" he said sounding more excited the more he thought about it. Chloe laughed and smacked his shoulder

"Jarod, tomorrow is Tuesday, we can't really do anything on a school night. How about this weekend?" she asked trying not to kill his enthusiasm yet still make a rational decision that honestly she was beginning to get excited for as well.

"Right, right… school night. I'll find something for us to do this weekend, my treat to you" Jarod said as he began walking away awkwardly. Chloe smiled and nodded her head

"Alright, I'll see you this weekend" she called after him before turning around herself to head towards lunch. Little did she know Stiles had been walking around the corner when Chloe first ran into Jarod. He froze as he saw her, his heart was pounding like it usually did when he saw her, it also was breaking as he saw her laughing with Jarod and hug him.I knew he would be waiting in the wings for me to mess up, and I did, so here he is. I messed up… but we aren't over yet, Scott told me she said so! How dare that little car-sick bastard try and swoop in and-

"Alright, I'll see you this weekend" he heard her call out to Jarod who was walking away in a familiar goofy grin that Stiles knew all too well. _She has a date? Already?! Really?! She's really going to move on that fast?! I thought she loved me?! What the flying fuck is going on here?!_ Stiles' heart broke as he watched her smile and wave goodbye at the other boy. His chest constricted and was in pain as he reached up and gently rested a hand on it and stepped behind a locker to hide. He was conflicted, at first he didn't want to lose her, then upset she forgave him since he didn't deserve her, and now pissed Jarod swooped in before the corpse was cold, and heartbroken that she moved on so quickly… like they had meant nothing. _Now I get how she feels a little…_

He had come back to school to man-up and tell her what was going on, they may be not totally in a relationship anymore, but he still owed it to her to tell her what was going on supernaturally. But after what he just saw he didn't know if his poor heart could take it, so he hid and waited for her to pass by on her way to lunch. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Lydia's number to tell her what they had learned and what sort of Shenanigans' Derek had gotten them all into.

At lunch Chloe stood in the cafeteria staring out over the tables, not sure where to sit. _At her old table? Scott and Stiles were gone today so it would be okay, right? What about Malia?At Jarod's table?_ Chloe looked around and couldn't find him anywhere. Chloe sighed and decided to go to the library where she had eaten many lunches before. She was sure Lydia and Kira would find a way to update her since they were still in-the-loop with Scott and Stiles. And she was sure Lydia would explain to Malia why she was being avoided by Chloe right now. So, she went and sat alone in the library trying to think about anything but Stiles, mostly on how stupid she felt forgetting her birthday.

With a drama-free lunch period, Chloe honestly felt rather relaxed for the first time in a long time to head to her last three classes of the day. Usually something happened at lunch and would always leave her panic stricken in these classes making it hard to pay attention. Hence why she was shocked to find that Danny was in her class and sat behind her. Sure, a part of her always knew he was there but for some reason it really shocked her when she was turning to pass some papers back in her row she was greeted by Danny's smiling face.

After their little catch-up, consisting of notes being passed with little doodles on them. Danny promised to help her catch up in class after everything that had happened last semester. Finally, the school day was over and Chloe once again found herself talking to Danny, her old lunch mate, and talking about meeting up tomorrow after school for a little bit to work on class work together.

Chloe then sat at the end of the stairs and waited for her mother to pick her up. After fifteen minutes, and no sign of her Chloe went to send her a text when she saw a text from her mother saying

 **Sorry hun, I have to work late tonight. Can you get a ride home from Stiles? I'll see you at home ;-***

Chloe couldn't be too mad, it is a new job technically so it's not like she can take off early right away. Chloe pulled up her contacts list and started going through people who had a car, and then narrowing it down to people who would actually give her a ride. The list was very short sadly, consisting of Stiles, Lydia, Danny, and Jarod. She refused to ask Stiles, plus he was gone today. Lydia had already left with Kira, and She walked Danny out so she knew he was halfway home already. She searched the crowd for Jarod when a hand rested on her shoulder, making her jump.

Chloe turned around quickly on the stairs, almost falling to see the last person she wanted to see right then standing behind her looking like a deer in headlights. Malia.

"What?" Chloe asked quickly, not wanting to talk to her to even look at her right now, all those feelings of hurt came rushing back and pooled in her stomach, turning into a large, dense ball of anger.

"Hi… so I heard you were angry at me for kissing Stiles" Malia said staring at her in the eyes, not afraid of confrontation but looking completely bared and open. Those words bit into her skin only making her angry, but trying to keep her cool in a public place so kept her voice down.

"Yes" before turning back around to search the parking lot for Jarod.

"Why? It was just a kiss" Malia stated so casually it threw Chloe for a loop. She whipped around and grabbed the young werecoyote by the shirt.

"Malia, you remember that talk about 'being a woman' we had with Lydia?" Chloe asked placing her hands on Malia's shoulders and spoke in a deathly low voice trying to be patient with the naïve half-breed but still furious.

"The sex talk? Yeah I know how that works" Malia said not even batting an eye.

"Do you remember when we talked about mating and what a mate was?" Chloe tried to clarify while trying to keep her shit together.

"yeah?" Malia said starting to get a little nervous seeing her friend get so angry and squeezing her shoulder harder than she thought the regular human capable of.

"And then you said how coyote's mate for life?" Chloe cued her in, but the naïve new-human stared back her, not sure where this was going. Chloe was losing patience very quickly

"When a male coyote mates with a female, they are bonded for life, the male doesn't stray until the female is dead or vise versa, correct?" she quizzed the girl in front of her. Malia nodded slowly

"Stiles and I were mated, and you made him stray… do you know how powerful of a bond you have nearly broken?" she asked the nervous were-teen finally letting her go and pushing her away. Malia understood, but couldn't help but ask the next dumbest question she could've asked at the moment.

"But humans don't mate for life, most break-up eventually" Malia pointed out factually. Chloe couldn't control herself any longer as she screamed at the top of her lungs

"We Were Different! You Knew That!" she yelled at the young pup who was now starting to back away from her. People around them stared for a bit before letting fly a crude remark about "bitch" or "cat fight" and then continued on their ways to go home.

"I'm sorry, at the time I didn't know he was mated to anyone I-" Malia tried to explain but Chloe angrily shook her hands at her and turned away making an a loud agitated groan as she did so at how frustrating this all was to explain to a non-human. _That would be why I'm angry at HIM, he didn't say anything or try to stop you!_

"I just can't believe you would do this to me, to us, after everything we've done to help you Malia. GO Away" she said not wanting to talk to the coyote anymore.

"Chloe please?!" Malia pleaded but was shut down by Chloe picking up her bag and beginning to storm off across the parking lot. Malia easily kept up with her as they made their way out of the student parking lot and onto the wooded road that lead to the Turner and Stilinski residences; Also, the same road that she was kidnapped on not too long ago. Chloe hated this road.

"Chloe, I'm sorry, I was trying to experience human things for the first time and Stiles was just there helping me, and I was helping him research that evil demon thing…. I just wanted to have my first kiss-" Malia tried explaining but was cut off by a hit to her face by Chloe's backpack. Malia stumbled back in shock at she held her jaw and Chloe stood there fuming, a little shocked herself she actually hit the girl with her back pack. _I knew it was a good weapon but damn that is going to leave a mark on her face… I should feel sorry about it but I'm only sorry that it will heal too fast._

"I don't care! You broke my heart Malia! You and Stiles broke my heart. I am done listening to excuses from you two! You had so many chances to tell me, instead you just fucking lied to my face… I'm done! Stop following me!" she yelled at her before righting her bag on her shoulder and continuing down the road. Malia almost listened but knew she had to keep trying, this was all her fault

"CHLOE!" Malia roared and I sent a chill down said girls' spine as she heard the animalistic side of her ex-friend taking over. _And this is the part where she tears me apart… goodbye cruel world! You can have me._ Chloe stopped but didn't turn around, she wouldn't give Malia the satisfaction of seeing the fear in her eyes, even though she could probably smell it. Both girls were silent as they caught their breath trying to calm down.

"You need to hear the whole story" Malia said directly behind Chloe, which was closer than she thought she was. She jumped and turned around out of habit but refused to make strong eye contact with the girl. Malia knew she had her attention so continued

"Stiles was just my first kiss as a human, that's it. After that, another patient came in and hit us over the head, Stiles told me he was under the control of the demon inside of him at the time trying to get out. He was forced to fall asleep so it could take over, otherwise they were going to kill me… Stiles is a good guy Chloe" Malia told her. Chloe didn't know how she should feel; she knew Stiles would always try and save everyone, just like Scott. But the fact he felt compelled to become a mass-murderer to save the girl he had cheated on her with wasn't really soothing any ruffled feathers.

"He should've let them, if he had fought to stay away for a little bit longer-" Chloe said as she began to turn around glaring daggers at the girl. "We could have saved him, Lydia would never have been taken, Allison would still be alive, and my father would've never been nearly killed!" Chloe ended in a louder voice than what she started with. Malia's eyes grew big at the hurtful words her friend was saying to her, she was frozen staring back at the girl she kindof saw as a 'den mother' telling her she wished she was dead.

Chloe saw the look of utter hurt on her Malia's face a she knew she cut deep, and for a moment she was glad that she was hurting as much as her. But only for a moment as she saw the scared little pup in front of her look heartbroken at her… her little pup, whom she'd just said she wished was dead. Chloe felt regret at saying those words but didn't know what to say after that, she wasn't ready to apologize but she wasn't willing to hurt the girl she once saw as her and Stiles' surrogate child.

"Malia…" Chloe said taking a deep sigh. Malia shook her head and took a step back.

"I know you regret saying that, I can smell it on you." She said and Chloe was glad that Malia understood her predicament but also a little disappointed that she wasn't still a little in pain like she still felt. "Chloe, I know I hurt you but it wasn't Stiles' fault ok? Please don't break up because of me" Malia asked of her and Chloe was a little shocked and how just then Malia resembled a child asking its parents not to get a divorce. Chloe's heart broke again at the thought. "You're like the only 'maternal' figure I have in this world, and I don't like you hating me this much" Malia voiced her emotions which is something they had been working on.

"I don't hate you…" Chloe started and was surprised at her own words.

"but you want to" Malia said smelling her emotions

"But I can't… I'm just disappointed that you couldn't have told me all this way sooner than you did" Chloe told her, wow I am such a parent right 's face shown one of slight pain at those heavy hitting words that every parent says to their kid to destroy them. "I'm just going to need some time to forgive you Malia, what you did sucked…" Chloe put it lightly. Malia nodded understanding and Chloe sighed biting her lip

"So… I'll see you tomorrow at lunch?" she asked. She couldn't stand the sight of a whimpering coyote pup. She was still furious at her, but she also had to understand where Malia was coming from. Wanting to experience what every other teenager had been talking about and Stiles was a nice guy, a trust worthy guy. Chloe could feel herself slowly start to forgive her, it would take a LONG ass time to completely forgive but their friendship meant more to her; she had to keep her friend's close now days.

Malia looked up at her with a new light of hope in her eyes and weakly smiled and nodded. Chloe nodded back in parting and began her trek towards her house when Malia called out to her again. She was in the process to beginning to forgive her but her patience was still pretty thin. Chloe let out a huff

"What Malia?" she asked turning back around. Malia jogged up to her holding her new phone reading off a text.

"Scott says that Derek broke out of Deaton's office and ran to where his old house used to be, got confused when he saw it burned down, got arrested, and now with Stiles at the McCall house." Chloe blinked at that sudden rush of information the girl had just thrown at her but nodded

"Oh, thanks" Chloe said absorbing all the information slowly about the teenaged Derek. _I wonder if he is as hot as a teenager as he is as an adult?_

"Wait, text from Stiles…" Malia said scrolling in her phone. She struggled for a second to open it but eventually got it. Chloe remembered briefly giving her a tutorial on how to use her phone and almost smiled at the memory. "Stiles says that Scott's dad came in and nearly discovered them, then While keeping Derek in Scott's room, Kate took him…" Malia trailed off before looking back up at Chloe who let out a deep sigh.

"Well, looks like everything is working against us once again" Chloe said feeling a sense of stressed normalcy settling on her shoulders. Malia nodded while trying to scroll through her phone again.

"Text from Scott… I gotta go" Malia said looking up from her phone to look at Chloe. Chloe smiled weakly and nodded her head off to dismiss her.

"Keep me updated, I know my number is in your phone I put it in there myself" Chloe said as Malia began to walk away. Malia smiled over her shoulder at her as she then took off in superhuman speed back in the other direction.

Chloe shook her head and then turned around herself to start walking back home when her own phone went off. She continued walking, wanting to get off this stupid road as soon as possible while pulling her phone out to see who had messaged her. It was Lydia with a group of pictures. Chloe expecting some outfit ideas or something opened them without thinking and was met by horrible gore and bloody body parts. Gross! What the hell Lydia?!She thought as she voiced her concerns in her own response text. She quickly got a reply from Kira instead saying Lydia had a Banshee moment and found this dead body, they weren't sure who did it but it was gross as hell.

Chloe beginning to panic that it was the assassins that were already here began fast walking towards her house. She wanted off this jinxed road asap. Thinking it through a little bit more she slowed her walk to a stop; if the assassins were there and knew where she was, and all of her friends, then her house is the first place they'd go… but what if it wasn't the assassins?Chloe needed to know for sure and knew who she had to call. She begrudgingly pulled out her wallet and pulled out the business card she had sworn she had gotten rid of with his number on it. She dialed and it rang two times before he answered.

"Hello Chloe, change your mind already about coming with me?" he greeted. Chloe groaned into the phone

"You wanted me to find out about that so I'd break up with him and go with you" she pointed out his plan that was very translucent. Danvers was silent on the other end of the phone. "I'm a little harder to manipulate than that" she said into the receiver, again followed by silence. She sighed knowing he was still waiting for her to answer his question and after the small revelation she had had with Malia she still had to look inside of herself to find her true feelings.

"I've been considering it" she responded into the receiver.

"Nice to hear Ms. Turner" he said in a condescending tone that made her grit her teeth.

"Anyway…" she started trying to change the subject. "Is the dead bathroom attendant that my friends found a product of these assassins' coming to kill us all, or was that something else I've got to worry about now?" she asked trying to get to the point.

"That type of mutilation is purely animalistic my dear, not my people" he told her through the receiver and she couldn't help the shiver of fear slither down her spine thinking of him killing someone, blood splattered across his face.

"Well it really freaked out my Banshee friend who found it so… just checking my bases" she said into the receiver.

"Ms. Turner, you know this doesn't have to be what you worry about" he told her still reminding her that she has the option to leave all this stress behind.

"But I already am worrying about it" she said thinking about a freaked-out Lydia standing next to a mutilated corpse. This reminding her of this morning when she said 'moonlight will die'. Maybe it was a premonition about this guy? What does he have to do with moonlight though?

"Hey Danvers?" she asked into the phone as she again began walking towards her house.

"Yes, Ms. Turner?"

"Do you know anything else about the dead guy my friend found?" she asked trying to see if she could connect the dots to Lydia's premonition, and see how closely he was watching them.

"Nothing really, why do you ask?" he responded sounding tickled that she was talking to him so casually.

"Just something she said earlier today about 'moonlight'… wondering if there's a connection" she told him honestly still walking towards her house.

"Well, have you considered that fact of the significance of the moon with who your friends are?" he teased. Chloe pulled the phone away from her ear to glare at it before returning to the conversation she was having with her stalker.

"Yes, obviously. Wondering if you know anything correlated to 'moonlight' that could help" she said getting fed up with him always skirting her questions.

"Well… my codename for a target in particular just so happens to be 'moonlight' if that helps?" he offered. Chloe stopped walking as it hit her, 'moon light will die', moonlight is a code name for one of her friends, she was going to lose someone else?!

"Who?" she asked into the phone scared for one of her friends, because if a Banshee can sense it, they're really close to their final days.

"My favorite target of course, the light that reflects onto everyone else" he said cryptically. Chloe's mind raced along with her feet trying to decipher his meaning and running a list through her head of her friends trying to figure it out.

"Scott?" she asked nervously, he was kind of the center of all this being a true alpha.

"Scott isn't my favorite, Chloe" he said teasingly into the phone. That's when it hit her, who was codename 'moonlight'.

"Thanks" she said airily into the receiver as she picked up her pace on the road.

"Always, Ms. Turner" he closed before ending the call. Chloe shoved her phone into her pocket before taking off running down the rest of the wooded road and turning onto the street that lead to their street. She hadn't run off her stress in a while and she needed it, plus she was now terrified. She was 'moonlight', she was close to death. In that moment, there was only one person she wanted to tell, and she was currently not talking to him.

 ***Drama-mama alert! Damnnnnnnnn! That was a roller coaster for my emotions and it challenged my beliefs on 'cheating' with in an established relationship. Chloe hasn't forgiven them completely but she does recognize that their love is deeper and that she is willing to listen. IDK I just HATE cheaters but… it's Stiles and I love him… yeah***

 ***Also, I have the next chapter up for this ready to go but I just need some more feedback on how this is all going? do you like character arc's and how the storyline? what don't you like? let me know and i'll post the next chapter ;) thanks again for reading***


	74. First Exculpation

Chloe raced home to find her father passed out on the couch. She let out a breath knowing that she needed to calm down, he was safe from possible assassins possibly stalking their house. Chloe stared at him for a bit from the living room opening and contemplating on whether she should go with Danvers to keep her family protected. Maybe even save her own life? The other part of her was disgusted with that part of her for even considering it. She didn't know what to think right then, she needed to talk about it but she was alone in her house when it came to this stuff, and she always would be.

She needed to talk to someone but Lydia was busy with Kira, she had had her fill of Malia for the day, and Jarod and she weren't close enough. She went up to her room to put her bag down on her bed and started pacing. She was going to die. She was supposed to die numerous times before this, she could survive this. Lydia had been wrong before? Right? Chloe wasn't ready to lay down and play dead, she wasn't ready this time. All those other times when she had accepted it as her fate, now was not the time to give up, there was still so much to do.

She looked out her window and saw the familiar blue jeep pull into the neighboring driveway. She stood there for a few moments as her mind raced considering everything in her head and what he did, what they were, and if they still were a thing? Then she bolted out of her room to head over to the Stilinski house. Speeding down the stairs it occurred to her what she was doing, _fuck it, I'm already doing it and I gotta be real with myself, we need to talk, not just about us but about what the hell is going on with Derek?!_ Chloe had made her mind up and continued her rushed trek over to her neighbor's house. Out of habit she just walked inside her neighbor's front door and was greeted by the Sheriff heading out

"Hey Chloe, Stiles is up-"

"I know where he is, I'm going to yell at him" she said bee-lining for the stairs. Sheriff raised his brows at the energized girl but didn't want to try and stop her as he just shrugged and continued on his way out the door.

"Good luck" he said closing the door behind himself. Chloe ran up the stairs and whipped around the railing to head to Stiles' room only to stop at his closed door. She almost lost all her nerve right there with the idea of having to face him for the first time since their fight. The prospect of knocking seemed almost scarier than the fact of her discovering she was about to die. She stood there for a pregnant silence with her hand raised to knock, wondering if this was a good idea. _fuck it!_ she thought as she pushed herself and knocked on his door three short raps and waited for a response.

"Just a second Dad" came from the other side of the door and her heart ached hearing his voice. She turned the handle and slowly opened the door to see Stiles sitting at his desk on his laptop probably researching something. Chloe couldn't breathe as she opened the door wider to take a small step inside. "Yeah dad? Kind of busy" Stiles said not taking his eyes off the screen. Chloe let out a sigh

"Hey Stilinski" she greeted softly causing Stiles to stop scrolling, and quickly turn his head to see if she was really there or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him again.

"Uh… hi?" he said jerkily standing to face her. He was so nervous he didn't know what to do with his hands. Chloe watched him nervously twitch and didn't realize how much she had missed it until now, the way his eyes tried to hold hers but kept looking behind her and all around her, and yet still landed on her face. He wasn't sure if he was awake this time. Chloe swallowed her own nerves before speaking herself

"I came to talk to you about supernatural stuff" she informed him. Technically she wasn't lying, plus she'd rather start out with this topic than the elephant in the room. The amount of awkward tension in the air was thick as Stiles' heart sank slightly that she came on a business call and not to talk about 'them', _if there still is an 'us'_.He nodded quickly anyway, just happy she was talking to him, and in his room. Chloe stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"So um… yeah this is weird" she admitted not being able to help crack an awkward smile. Stiles had missed her smile and grinned goofily back. "Anyway…" Chloe said looking away from his grin that always made her knees weak. "So, I was talking to Lydia today and when I slammed my locker, she had a Banshee moment from the-"

"-From the sound vibrations" Stiles finished her sentence. Chloe nodded and swallowed before continuing

"She said she heard a voice say 'moonlight will die', it was a weird message according to her as usually they're a little more straight forward about who or what is going to die" she said.

"Yeah, Lydia told us about it after she and Kira found the gas station attendant" Stiles said. Chloe nodded now feeling stupid

"that mutilated corpse was gross, do you have any theories on who did it?" she asked

"Kate, turns out she's a were-jaguar?" Stiles told her not really believing the words coming out of his mouth even though they were true.

"Really?" asked Chloe being skeptical too.

"Yeah" said Stiles chuckling a little. Chloe smiled and shook her head absorbing that random piece of information before continuing

"Anyway… so I was wondering what that could mean so I called Danvers and he told me some details that we wouldn't have known otherwise if I hadn't have called him so please don't get mad before I finish" she quickly got out before Stiles could interject. Stiles clenched his jaw trying to respect her wishes but nodded his head. Chloe looked him over and took in his stature and saw that he was holding back for her, it felt awkward between them. _I shouldn't need to apologize to him, we're not together… are we?_ "So...I asked him if the word 'moonlight' had any significance towards the body, and he said none that he could find." Stiles nodded looking away from her about to object to her saying that talking to him was a waste of time when she continued. "-but he did tell me that one of his targets' code names was 'moonlight'…" she trailed off. Stiles' eyes grew serious as his breathing became heavier, "I mean it could all just be a coincidence right, but from our experience we should know that there is no such thing as a coincidence and... can you say something?!" Chloe asked starting to lose air from talking so fast from nerves and fear.

"It's Scott, isn't it? My best friend is going to die?!" Stiles said running a hand through his hair. Chloe let out a breath at his hasty assumption being the same as hers but didn't want to tell him the same conclusion she had come to.

"Stiles-" Chloe tried to calm him down while also maintaining her own cool.

"Jesus Christ, this couldn't have come at a worse time. Kate is up to something with Derek, there are Assassin's on their way here for some reason, and Scott, the one thing keeping us all alive isn't going to make it out of this one? My best friend isn't gonna make it?" Stiles said pulling at his hair and beginning to pace as he felt a lump begin to form in his throat.

"It's not Scott" Chloe tried to interject so she could just tell him, she wanted to keep him from getting so upset. Stiles whipped around to look at her and could see she too was starting to get upset. _T_ _here's only one other reason she would willingly come talk to me by herself with this information before telling the group..._

"I knew it had to be a really good reason for you to come over here and talk to me…" he said after a thoughtful pause and realization. "It's me. I'm gonna die" he said sitting down in his chair again staring at the floor.

"Stiles, you're going to be fine" Chloe said stepping further into the room to try and comfort him

"No, I'm not, dying is kind of the exact opposite of being fine. I thought I would get a break with the nearly dying, and actually dying, so many times recently" he confessed. That hit home with Chloe as she let out a shuddering breath, _fuck it._

"Codename: 'Moonlight' is me, Stiles. I'm moonlight" she told him as her panic was beginning to slip through the cracks. She wanted him to feel better, he deserved a break from dying; she also needed to just get it out there already or she would explode. Stiles stopped and looked up at her to see she was telling the truth, he was frozen. "When I found out… the first person I needed to tell was you" she said trying to hold back the tears. Stiles let out a breath as he was deflating, a small part of him was happy she had come to him but the other 98% of him felt something else. He was losing it, he was losing her.

"No" he said looking to the side sounding rather pissed off and shaking his head.

"What?" Chloe asked wrapping her arms around herself in defense of his anger? _Why is he angry with me over this? It's not like I asked for this,_ Stiles stood up and looked at her again still shaking his head.

"I can't… lose you… again" he said before stepping closer. The awkwardness in the room became relevant again when he stood in front of her and didn't know if he should hold her or not. Neither of them made a move to take that last step into the other's embrace; so, they stood there at an awkward distance. " _I already have"_ echoed through his mind as he stared at her with a fallen face. Chloe took a deep breath and wrapped her arms tighter around herself and took a step to the side

"What are we gonna do?" she asked beginning to pace

"I don't know" Stiles said realizing he was losing more time with her by not speaking up.

"We can't just let Kate manipulate Derek, we have to figure out what she wants, and why the assassins are coming to kill us" she said looking out his window. Stiles stared at her silhouette in the failing sunlight, _She's deflecting... back to business…_

"We can try and figure out their plan? See where they're going to be next and stop her" Stiles proposed. Chloe nodded and continued to stare out the window. Stiles bit the inside of his lip and put his hands in his pockets as he walked up next to her to stare out of his window. They stood there for a good silent moment thinking when Chloe broke the silence

"Talked to Malia today" she said casually. Stiles stopped all movement, his eyes grew big at the terrifying thought as he waited on baited breath on what her next words would be. "She updated me on what's been going on with Derek and where you and Scott disappeared to this morning…" Stiles stiffly nodded, happy there were at least some civil words between the two girls during their probably very awkward confrontation. "She also told me what happened in that basement with the Nogitsune" she told him, leading to Stiles' heart to pound harder in his chest and his pits to become wet.

"And?" he said still not sure how to proceed.

"I believed her, how she said you did it to save her… I'm not happy that is was after you were her first kiss but… I know that she is still learning things and wanted to experience something new…" she expressed to him.

"So, you forgave her?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"No" Chloe responded quickly, "But I understood, it'll take some time but I think we can be friends again." Stiles heart dared to hope at the sound of her words.

"And me?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know" she honestly. Stiles nodded, _that's fair_. "If I'm being honest with myself, I'm still considering Danvers' offer to leave and protect my family" she said. She could always tell him everything, but this factoid for some reason she wanted it to hurt him. She knew it was petty, and immature but her feelings weren't any less valid because of their confusing 'pack dynamic'.

She was right on target as Stiles felt the sting of her words, but also knew it was her best chance of surviving Lydia's prophecy.

"I think you should go" Stiles told her bluntly, still not tearing his eyes off the sunset. Chloe was shocked at his cold remark as her intentions did their job.

"You want me to leave?" Chloe asked looking up at him confused at his sudden dismissal of her. Stiles held himself together long enough to just nod since he couldn't trust his voice.

"Ok then… I'll go" she said, thinking she had it coming being rather harsh with her last statement and that she should leave his room. She started walking towards the door with her own hurt and heavy heart.

"Goodbye Chloe" she heard him say softly after her as he was letting her leave his life. Chloe slowly began her decent down the stairs thinking about his rude behavior, he had every right to be hurt but to just kick her out of his room like that was out of character. She walked out of the front door of the Stilinski house and began her walk back across the lawn to her own house.

Stiles watched from his bedroom window as she left him. He now understood what Scott meant with Allison when he said 'if you love them, let them go'. Stiles wiped away the water accumulating in his eye as he watched her in their shared yard. She wasn't moving anymore, just standing there and looked to be thinking. Stiles was confused at this and was about go see what the problem was when she suddenly turned around and sped-walked back towards his house. Stiles brows drew together for a split moment until he remembered the second part of that quote Scott had said '… and if they love you back, they'll return'.

He turned around at the sound of his front door slamming shut once again and listened to the loud pounding of steps up to this room. Chloe pushed his door open startling Stiles to take a step back into his desk as she yelled

"You were just going to tell me to leave with Danvers?! Just like that?!" Chloe had still been processing his words as she left his house and finally understood what he meant when she was halfway back to her own house, which enraged her. _He was giving up on us that easily?!_ Stiles' mouth opened and closed like a fish a few times before finding his voice

"You've almost died so many times just being around all of this, we have lost so much being involved, it's better for your safety if you go, I can't watch you die again Chloe, I know myself and everyone else would rather you were alive and safely far away from here, than dead" he told her logically. It was Chloe's turn to open and close her mouth like a fish for a moment. "What Chloe?!... You need to leave this place… we both know it we-… GO!" he yelled back.

"I thought you would have fought for me at least a little" she said quietly before turning around and leaving. Her heart was completely ripped apart but she only felt empty, void of emotion, _I think I'm in shock._

"I am fighting for you" he said but she was already down the stairs. Stiles fell onto his bed and covered his face with his arms to try and mute out the sounds of his screams. He didn't know how to feel anymore, he just felt empty and angry and depressed and stressed and like he wanted to scream out; somehow that being the answer to all his problems.

Suddenly, Chloe burst back into his room and looked him right in the eye as he shot up from his bed to stand again.

"Can we pretend we haven't broken each other's hearts for a moment? I know you think we can't be together, but can't you respect me enough to let me make my own decision? I know there'll be risks but I want to face them with you… It's wrong that that we should be only half alive… half of ourselves. I love you Stiles!" she exclaimed, she came back to fight for what they had, what they had promised each other. "So here I am standing in your doorway. I've always been standing in your doorway and always will be… isn't it about time somebody saved your life?" ending her long rant still huffing from going up and down those stairs so many times. Stiles stood there stunned that she came back to him and told him she still loved him but was trying to do what was best for her.

"You already did, and that's already too many times. And this is about saving your life! And to do that I have to let you go…" he tried reasoning with himself and her.

"Bullshit!" she said to him stepping further back into his room "I thought you said you didn't want to be like Scott and Allison and here you are doing the same thing-"

"Wait-" he cut her off looking directly at her confused, Chloe stopped and waited for what he had to say. _Better be important if he cut off my rant, I will not give up on love this easily! He can't just tell me to leave!_ She had laid her heart on the line for him again and didn't think she could honestly deal with him rejecting her.

"Did you just quote Spiderman 2 at me?" he asked looking a little confused and a little impressed. Chloe couldn't help the embarrassed smile that slowly spread across her face. Stiles smiled too as he rubbed a hand down his face.

"God dammit" he said trying not to laugh. Chloe let out the first chuckle and Stiles lost it as he quickly walked over and grabbed her and held her to him in the strongest embrace, not by squeezing but the fact they were both holding onto one another for dear life. "I will not lose you again Chloe, I need to keep you safe, and if that means I have to let you go with that fucking Danvers guy… then I will" he said holding her to him.

"Oh, Shut up. I'm not going to leave with him" she said picking her head up and grabbing his face, pulling it to hers. They kissed each other with so much emotion of apologies, confessing their love for each other, and saying how much they missed one another. They pulled away, both breathing heavily as they kept their foreheads pressed against one another and arms wrapped around the other. While catching their breath, Stiles opened his eyes to look at her, she was there in his arms and she still loved him. Her eyes were still closed but still looked more beautiful than ever to him. "I'm still pissed about you and Malia" she said opening her eyes to look at him. Stiles nodded

"Understandingly" he told her not wanting to let her go.

"Glad you understand" she said leaning in for another kiss.

"Of course," he murmured against her lips causing her to smile into their kiss. Chloe pressed herself against his body and kissed him deeper. Stiles carefully walked them over to his desk. Chloe felt the wooden edge hit the back of her thighs and she scooted back to sit on top of it and wrap her legs around Stiles' waist.

"I love you" he whispered huskily as he planted sloppy kisses over her cheeks and down her neck leaning them back on the desk.

"I love you too" she told him. And a little part of her heart felt repaired. Chloe had missed him, but she knew she hadn't entirely forgiven him and wouldn't be able to for a very long time. She also knew she needed him to stay alive. Physically, she could take care of herself; but spiritually and emotionally she needed him.

Speaking of physically, Stiles' was running his hands up and down her back, sides, and legs slowly pulling her closer to him. Chloe had to admit she wanted to, badly, but she couldn't.

"Stiles… stop" she said pulling back from a kiss. Stiles opened his eyes to look at her confused for a second and then remembered that if he wanted to earn her trust back they would have to take it slow. He took notice of the compromising position he had put them in and stood up straight

"Right… yeah" he said trying to think of what to say to not make it awkward, _too late_.

"it's just that I'm still not…" Chloe tried to say but the words died on her lips. She didn't want to re-hash what they had just started to overcome; not like it needed to be said, Stiles understood.

"No, no… I understand… Slow" he confirmed their agreement while swallowing and refocusing his blood flow. He took a step away to give Chloe some space to climb off the desk and stand in front of him awkwardly. Each of the teens giving the other weak eye contact where they would look around the room and occasionally look at one another. They were both happy that things were on the mend but it would take a lot of work to rebuild their trust; each of them were hoping that the other was just as willing to stay and work it out for as long as they were.

Chloe took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair trying to tame it and refocus her energy back to the situation at hand.

"So we need to tell Scott and the others about Danvers and the assassins, and about 'moonlight'" she said taking a deep breath. This whole situation of her prophesied death was rather surreal.

"Yeah, I'll do that if you wanted to… go home to check on your Dad or call Jarod or whatever" Stiles told her trying to give her an out, he knew she didn't like being 'in the thick of it'.

"No, we'll call them together… and I'll see Jarod this weekend when we are going out for my birthday" she told Stiles. She could tell by the inflection in his voice that he was starting to feel a little jealous of Jarod… _How did he know about Jarod and I?_

"You make plans with him on your birthday weekend and not your boyfriend?!" he asked her incredulously. Chloe rolled her eyes and stepped around him over to his bed where his phone still lay.

"Well at the time I needed a friend and we were still in limbo so… and he asked me first" she defended her friend. Stiles looked at her questioningly before letting out a huff and leaning back against his desk giving in to her reasoning.

"Whatever, as long as we do something too… I made plans alright" he confessed looking away dejected. He understood where she was coming from but he couldn't help feeling a little hurt. Chloe was now sitting on his bed and scrolling through his phone to find Scott's number but cocked her brow at Stiles' words

"What kind of plans?" she asked sounding intrigued and a little mischievous. Stiles looked over at her and grinned like the Cheshire cat and winked.

"You'll have to find out tomorrow birthday girl" he told her in a rather sexy-gravelly voice. Chloe blushed and smiled before hitting send on Scott's contact in Stiles' phone before handing it over to him to tell Scott about their possible insight on Lydia's Banshee prophecy.

 _It could just be a coincidence and not about my death… right?_


	75. First Denouement

***I have felt so bad for taking a hiatus from updating this story as regularly as I had planned, so to make up for it I would like to give you this hella-long chapter... I hope it doesn't get too boring?! Also thank you to all my lovely commenters who have inspired me through this story's journey! Enjoy guys! Let me know what you think***

It was the night of the full moon and Chloe woke up with anxiety already mounting in her stomach and heart beating faster than normal. While taking deep breaths and thinking about how to handle today 'one moment at a time' her door slammed open scaring the crap out of her, again, causing her to scream.

"Happy Birthday Chloe!" cried her parents from the doorway. Her father was leaning heavily on the doorframe and his walking cane while her mother laughed and walked into the room with her arms out towards their daughter. "We're sorry for scaring you sweetie, we just wanted you to start your day with a bang!" she sat on the bed next to Chloe and gave her a hug. Chloe was trying catch her breath and smile to cover up her panic attack over a prophecy saying she was going to die today.

"It's ok, you guys just startled me" Chloe tried playing off hugging her mom back with a vice grip. A part of her didn't want to let go, she didn't want to lose her family; as small and newly reunited as it already was. Trishelle felt her daughter's tight grip and looked down at her confused at her sudden attachment; when only the other day she was ready to branch out and become her own women.

"It's not every day our daughter turns seventeen" her father said from the door. Chloe smiled a closed-lipped smile at him from her mother's arms on her bed.

"Thanks Dad… are you feeling ok? You look a little pale" she noticed. Michael indeed looked pale with a yellow sickly hue to his skin, but he sassily rolled his blood-shot eyes and retorted

"Today is about you, don't worry about me, I'm fine, just a little back pain and weakness, just need some rest" He reassured her. Chloe nodded and sent a concerned smile his way before turning to her mother who was also looking him over suspiciously.

"Go lie down honey, I'll make breakfast and bring it up"

"Yes master" Michael said before beginning to slowly walk back down the hallway towards their room.

"Love you Dad!" Chloe called after him.

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart" her Dad called behind himself as he disappeared. Her mom shifted in her hold, causing Chloe to look up at her

"So, what are you going to wear on this special day?" her mom asked smiling her, curious what new outfit she would pick out; also wanting to talk to her about what was going on with her sudden clinginess.

"I don't know, you pick something out" Chloe said to her, the last thing on her mind was clothing. Her mother raised an eyebrow at her, _no teenage girl LETS their mother pick out their clothes…_

"Are you feeling ok?" Trishelle asked rubbing her daughter's arm that was still tightly wrapped around her. Chloe finally realized she still had her mother in a vice grip and let go before climbing out of bed.

"I'm fine, just a lot on my mind" she told her turning away to brush her hair so her mother couldn't see her guilty and scared face.

"Alright… thinking about tonight with cake and possibly inviting the Stilinski's over?" her mother guessed. Chloe gave her a forced smile and nodded before turning back to apply makeup under her eyes to cover up her restless dark circles once again. "I'll call the Stilinski's... and I think you'll look cute in this outfit today. Breakfast will be ready in 10" Trishelle said before walking out of her daughter's room after laying out clothes on the bed. Chloe quickly got dressed and made sure she had everything in her backpack before heading downstairs to eat her birthday breakfast of blueberry pancakes, coffee, and extra bacon for her and Stiles. "Have a good day, I want to have dinner around 7:30 with the Stilinski's so don't be late" Trishelle called after her as Chloe walked out the door to meet Stiles waiting impatiently in her driveway.

"I won't be, love you mom!" she said with a catch in her throat, she felt like she was lying to herself acting like everything will be fine.

"Love you too hon-" Chloe shut the door before her mother could finish and walked out to meet her boyfriend. She climbed into the jeep to hear

"Happy Birthday!" Chloe couldn't help the smile and blush as Stiles gave her a goofy grin and handed her a small rectangular box. Chloe blushed and momentarily forgot her anxiety as she took the present from him.

"You couldn't wait till tonight?" she asked as she examined the decently wrapped package that fit in her hand.

"Why wait?" Stiles asked with the dopey smile that she loved not leaving his face.

"For my birthday dinner, my mom is inviting you and your dad" Chloe told him glancing at his whiskey brown eyes only to blush more.

"Oh, I have a different present for that, My Dad chipped in on that one" Stiles told her giving away that he not only got her more than one gift, but that it was rather expensive… _oh boy_. Chloe raised a brow at him before focusing on her wrapped package

"Before I open this…" she said and Stiles rolled his eyes cutting her off

"We can go 10 minutes without discussing the supernatural, open your damn present Chloe" he told her getting impatient putting his jeep in reverse to head to school. Chloe chortled and gave a mock-salute before bending down to her backpack near her feet to pull out the extra bacon.

"What I was going to say was 'bon appetite' but I can just keep these…" Chloe teased as she opened the bag and let the aroma drift out and permeate the air. Stiles glanced over and grinned before taking a bite of the piece she held up.

"You know you could never withhold bacon from me… we'll be 80 years old and I will chase you in my wheelchair if I know you have bacon on you" Stiles jokingly told her. Chloe smiled and bit the inside of her lip as she took a bite of the bacon, _He still planned on marrying me… he envisioned us growing old together too… and if I'm reacting this way does that mean I still want that too?_ She knew she had forgiven him for a lot, but their relationship is still on the mend. As they finished up their morning snack and pulled into the parking lot, Stiles spastically bounced in his seat

"Open your present already… please" he urged glancing over at her. Chloe giggled and rolled her eyes as she began to carefully pull off the wrapping, savoring the moment and dedication he took to wrapping it for her. "Who taught you to open presents? Rip the sucker open!" he said trying to reach over and 'help her' open it himself, anxious about her reaction. Chloe giggled harder and shook her head holding it away from him.

"Don't rush me!" she chided before pulling all the wrapping off to reveal a small, grey, cardboard box. She shook it and heard something rattle inside, "Ooooh, sounds promising" she said purposefully taking her sweet time to make Stiles squirm. She noticed, however, Stiles had become quiet and began chewing on his thumb nail anxiously as he glanced between her hands and her eyes. She was now fully intrigued as she slowly opened the box to reveal… a key.

"Um… ok? What's this open, a lock on some building you want to break into?" she asked jokingly. Stiles smirked but shook his head. Chloe picked up the key and held it in her fingers trying to figure out what it was for. "Is it to your house? Cause I know where the hide-a-key is" she guessed again. Stiles once again shook his head nervously. Chloe rolled her eyes at his cryptic games, what is it with this guy and keys to places? "Is it the key to your heart?" Chloe jokingly asked through a chuckle looking over to Stiles who nervously swallowed, _why is he so nervous?_

"Uh, kind of?..." he trailed off. Chloe's smile fell a little from her face as a look of confusion took over. "It's a key to my Jeep" he told her while not looking at her and blushing as he began rubbing the steering wheel. Chloe's throat went dry as she stared at him and her heart beat louder in her ears.

"You gave me a key to Roscoe?" she asked in a small voice. Stiles nodded stiffly as he finally looked over at her. Chloe looked back down at the key in her hand and felt a lump raise in her throat "You trust me with your Jeep? You don't even trust most mechanics" she stated as her voice became wobbly.

"Yeah" was all Stiles could let out before exhaling. "Do you like it?..." he finally asked and Chloe felt her eyes water as she reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's perfect" she said muffled into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her torso. They held each other and Chloe could feel emotions start to bubble up, her love for this idiot was on overload with the new weight of responsibility she felt in the amount of trust he just put in her. Her fears for their future and her life all came crashing down at once and Chloe allowed herself to cry freely on Stiles' shoulder, the only place she ever felt comfortable doing so. "I don't want to lose this" Chloe whimpered into his shirt trying to hold back her sobs.

"Then put it on your keychain stupid" Stiles teased rubbing her back as he felt his shoulder become wet from her tears. _Why is she crying over this? If i knew i would get this reaction I would've given her the keys to Roscoe weeks ago..._

"I don't want to lose you… us" she said again trying to tell him how scared she was about today. Stiles was silent for a moment letting her words sink in and biting his bottom lip in deep thought and worry. Thoughts of seeing her dead body flashed across his memory as he clenched his jaw

"You won't" he finally told her in a definitive voice. He pulled away from their embrace so he could look at her face which now had tear tracks on it, _still beautiful_. He used the pads of his fingers to wipe away one of the tear tracks and gaze into her impossibly green eyes. No words need to be passed between them as they both understood exactly how the other felt. They were in love, they were scared about Lydia's prophecy and Danvers' coincidental codename, weary about the impending assassins attacking all supernatural creatures, and worried about Kate's motivations with Derek. They were anxious for the ball to drop and to know how this all comes into play, how all the puzzle pieces fit, who was going to survive. They each wanted to reassure the other but deep down, somehow, they knew that this was the calm before the storm. Something big was coming, _we're dropping like flies_ …They wanted to stay inside their moment in the Jeep, suspended the moment forever, but knew that they would have to carry on.

"One thing at a time, we will get through this focusing on one subject and detail at a time, not taking anything for granted, and we'll get through this" he said as an affirmation for them both. Chloe nodded and wiped the last of her tears away before leaning in and kissing him. Chloe put all her feeling into it, she wished it was full of complete love but there was still some fear and mistrust; she was disappointed by that fact and she didn't want to leave what could be one of their last moments alone in uncertainty. Stiles could feel the force of emotion that was coming from her and kissed back hungrily. He held back though, as per her earlier request, he wanted her to trust him completely again.

The school bell separated them like it always did. They gazed at each other, drinking the other in, memorizing every. Last. Detail; before opening their doors wordlessly and heading inside the building. They went to their lockers and grabbed their books, not leaving each other's sides, trying to prolong their time together before inevitably having to separate. They wordlessly walked with Scott who gave them knowing looks, understanding their anxiety he could smell on them as they walked to class. They sat in their usual seats near each other and blocked out Coach's lecture as they all thought about the impending sense of doom they could all feel. At the bell, Stiles immediately went to Chloe's side and walked her to her locker where she was met by Lydia.

"Happy Birthday" Lydia said smiling while giving her a hug. "I'll give you your present later" she said winking at her and looking between the solemn Stiles and Chloe. "You guys back together?" she asked losing the façade. Stiles looked over to Chloe with a weak smile as Chloe answered

"Thank you, and yes we are" she sounded sure of herself

"Are you two freaking out about Derek and Kate missing as much as I am?" Lydia asked conversationally in a hushed tone, she had been there to watch the teen-version of Derek freak out.

"That, and your prophecy" Scott chipped in as he and Kira walked up. Stiles and Chloe nodded as Kira gave her a hug and happy birthday wishes along with Scott.

"Thanks Kira, Scott. This doesn't really feel like a 'Happy Birthday' though" she said to them all.

"We just need to figure out where Kate and Derek are, and what she's doing" said Scott.

"-and her tie to the assassins that are supposedly wreaking havoc on the supernatural" said Kira.

"And how Chloe is gonna die" added Malia as she walked up. Everyone gave her a weary and strained look and she looked confused "What? We were all thinking it" she defended herself.

"I guess" said Chloe tensely, still not completely comfortable with the girl.

"The assassins are going after supernatural creatures, and last we all checked, Chloe was more human than all of us" Lydia pointed out.

"Hey" said Stiles confused.

"You weren't 100% human for a while there" Lydia reminded him as well as everyone else about the Nogitsune and the last 'big' murder spree of Beacon Hills. Chloe's thoughts went to Allison and then her father, who didn't look good this morning. She pulled out her phone to send him a text when, once again, the warning bell went off separating them all. The group dispersed and Chloe fearfully looked at Stiles who mirrored her reaction.

"I'll see you after classes, I'll give you a ride home, then we'll have dinner with your family and we'll have cake and everything will be fine" he said quickly over the noise of rushing students as he tried to convince them both. Chloe nodded and reluctantly separated from the group and went to her next class. Stiles watched as Chloe disappeared out of his sight before going back to her locker.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Scott asked waiting on his friend.

"I need something out of here" Stiles said in a tone that told Scott to drop it. Stiles' heart was pounding as he entered in her combination and opened her locker with ease. He quickly found her wallet and with stiff hands and a defeated look on his face, he pulled out the business card from his girlfriend's wallet before putting it back.

"You get what you needed out of your _girlfriend's_ locker?" Scott asked accusatorily. Stiles let out a sigh looking down at the card in his hand reading the name that he hated and the number he may, unfortunately need.

"Yeah"

"What is it?" Scott asked smelling his friend's distress. Stiles sighed and with a heavy heart and responded

"A back up plan that ensures Chloe's safety." Scott was a little shocked at his friend's use of an actual back-up plan before continuing on their way.

Each class was torture as Chloe sat through tiring lectures and worksheets, watching the clock and the door. In fourth period, right before lunch where she could see everyone again, she received a text from Stiles saying that he and Scott found Derek in the Sheriff's Department with Lydia's help. Kira and Malia were going to stay at the school to help keep her safe. He told her to try and not go anywhere alone because that is usually when things would happen.

 **…** **even the bathroom!**

Chloe smiled at his afterthought of a text before putting her phone away and looking back at the clock to resume her internal monologue of doom. _I'm now alone at the school, the most easily broken into building in the entire fucking town! Kira is here but I don't have any classes with her or even the same lunch, I don't even want to deal with Malia. Yes! We made up a little but I just can't handle her right now. Deep breaths, deep breaths… calm down or they'll send you to the nurse's office for a panic attack. I wonder what their lead was? Was there a dead body found?! Is that why Lydia is going too? NO! stop the negative thought process, Lydia and Stiles are like two perfect halves of one detective brain when it comes to figuring stuff out. Sure, I help sometimes but I'm really just there to bounce ideas off of and offer support…_ Before Chloe could start her self-deprecating line of thought the bell rang signaling lunch time. She quickly packed up her stuff and left with the crowd of students into the hallway and towards the cafeteria. She had tried her hardest to be around people and acquaintances, but now was time to sit at a lunch table and she was alone.

"Chloe! Over here!" she heard her name being called by none other than Jarod. Chloe smiled in relief at his quick rescue as well as saving her from a possibly awkward interaction with other people she didn't know and walked over and sat across from him.

"So you know all the money we made together?" Jarod asked her excitedly. Chloe cocked her brow at his jitteriness

"Yeah?…" she asked wanting him to continue so she would know why he was so excited.

"Well, I used the money on two front row tickets to go see LANY!" he finally told her nearly bursting out of his seams. Chloe blinked a few times absorbing the information before a giant smile spread across her face. She was allowed to be happy today, she almost forgot.

"Oh my god Jarod! That is so unbelievably awesome! Thank you!" she said reaching across the table and giving him a hug. He hugged her back then pulled away and continued to speak enthusiastically

"It's only about two towns away, so that's like a 45-minute drive? We can take my Mom's car and then I'll have you back by the next morning on Sunday!" he finished all in one breath. Chloe blinked at him for a second and remembered they had made plans for that weekend, _was I going to live that long?_

"It sounds really fun Jarod, I can't wait" she told him sitting back down properly in her seat. Jarod smiled at her and sat back more calmly in his seat.

"Neither can I Chloe, Happy Birthday" he told her and Chloe smiled at him before eating her lunch slowly while listening to Jarod talk about their weekend and how long he stood in line for the tickets, and all the chores he had to do to get the car, and about how cross country hasn't been the same since she left... Lunch ended and Jarod walked by her side back to her locker where she found a little present from her friends. A personalized coupon book from each pack member for multiple things like "a free ride somewhere at any time of night", "help with homework", "a shopping spree", "a running buddy", etc. It was all very sweet but made Chloe worry more as she let Jarod look through it.

"Wow, great friends you got here" Jarod said conversationally. Chloe smiled as she saw him referring to the coupon booklet.

"Yeah, Stiles gave me a key to his jeep which he doesn't let anyone drive so…" she said trailing off as she watched Jarod's face fall a little. _Oh shit, I hurt his feelings_ …Chloe didn't know what to say to make him feel better so she changed the subject. "Well, I am extremely excited for our concert this weekend, I'll see you later Jarod ok?" she asked trying to get him to cheer up.

"Yeah… I'll see you then, happy birthday" he told her walking away. Chloe felt like an asshole for flaunting her boyfriend in front of the boy who confessed his love to her; but continued to her next classes. She didn't have room, or time, to fit in feeling guilty about getting back together with Stiles when she had to worry about the clock, her friends, and her possible demise.

She didn't know how she was making it through the day but she was by distracting herself by taking shitty notes for her friends who were missing class, and talking to Jarod or Danny, whom she had been talking to all last period. She was finally starting to feel at ease when she received a text from her mother that finally broke the dams on her weakening stronghold around her emotions.

 **Dad is in hospital, kidney failure, dinner is cancelled, please come here after school asap!**

Chloe stared down at her phone, reading and re-reading the text over and over wondering if it was real. The teacher had been calling on her apparently to put her phone away but she was frozen. Danny leaned over to ask what was wrong when she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Go to the office, I've got Mr. Eaton" he told her kindly as she nodded jerkily then grabbed her stuff with shaky hands and walked out of the room; while Danny took the teacher aside and told her what he saw on her phone about her dad. Chloe showed up to the guidance counselor's office after a few stops in the hall to grab onto the wall to catch her breath. When she came in she just broke down crying and couldn't talk. Ms. Morell gave her honest, concerned looks as she waited patiently for Chloe to calm down. Chloe wanted to tell her everything, about Derek, about the assassins, about the prophecy… but she knew she couldn't completely trust Ms. Morell so she just told her about her dad.

"Is he still injured from the attack on the hospital by the Nogitsune?" she asked

"Yes, but he he's been healing so well, he only started looking like crap this morning" Chloe told her. "It doesn't seem normal that he would be fine one second and then his kidney's start failing the next" Chloe said wiping her tears away. Ms. Morell then leaned forward slightly and spoke in a slightly softer tone

"Then maybe it's not normal, maybe it's something else?" she hinted at. Chloe sobered up quickly and eyed her up and down,

"Are you suggesting something supernatural is causing my dad's kidney failure?" Chloe challenged.

"kidney failure has a lot of symptoms that are easily overlooked until the later stages, Chloe. I'm just saying there could be other influences in his kidney failure's lack of symptoms" _I am done with this world-play, mind-fuck shit!_

"If you know something tell me now, because if I find out that you knew how to save someone before we find their dead body; you are going to have a lot more than just druid problems" she threatened. Ms. Morell raised her brows and sat back in her chair

"I only know the story you tell me Chloe" Ms. Morell retracted "Only trying to offer multiple possibilities." Chloe took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair.

"Why do you always have this 'coy' demeanor about you like you know something, aren't guidance counselors supposed to tell you to go to college and stuff?" she asked challenging the older women.

"Do you need academic guidance?" Ms. Morell asked her. Chloe eyed her up and down wondering where this was going. "Have you considered any colleges?" she changed her tactics. Chloe shook her head.

"I happen to have some pamphlets from multiple schools right here if you'd like to look through them?" the counselor offered as she pulled out a stack of different sized booklets and brochures and laid them out on her desk before giving Chloe a steady look… _is this an olive branch?_

"Um… ok…" she began looking over the different covers of the glossy booklets not moving from her spot in her chair to touch any of them. There was a range of schools from MIT to Cal-Tech. They all looked the same to her. She looked up at Ms. Morell with a lost look on her face "How do people even chose these things?" Ms. Morell's face however had another one of her coy-all knowing looks

"Well most people start with which schools have the best programs for what they want to study. Do you know what you want to study Ms. Turner?" Chloe blinked at her in shock, she hadn't thought about her future in a long time, mostly because it becomes harder and harder to believe that I'll survive today.

"I was thinking something along the lines of the medical field, not a doctor or anything but something useful" she told the older woman honestly. _With the amount of injuries I, and the people I care about, sustain; I suppose someone should know a thing or two about first aid, and not just the basics of a bathroom kit_. Ms. Morell nodded and pulled numerous packets off her desktop to leave a handful still lying out.

"The next typical step is knowing how far away you'd like to be from Beacon Hills?" she questioned with a certain look in her eye, like she was trying to lead her towards something.

"I don't know, far enough away that the supernatural won't follow?" she confessed. Ms. Morell gave her a blank stare and Chloe rolled her eyes "but have an easy way home if I need to be here" she offered thinking of her dad. Ms. Morell still gave no response "What schools do _you_ recommend?" she asked exacerbated, the woman obviously had a plan, _Just spit it out already_. The guidance counselor once again pulled away packets until there were three left in front of Chloe.

"These two have excellent Nursing schools, while this college has one of the best paramedic training facilities in the country" she finished while pushing the smaller booklet towards the curious student. Chloe suspiciously reached out and picked up the pamphlet.

"What is so great about 'Center for Emergency Medicine of Western Pennsylvania'?" Chloe asked looking through the pamphlet. The course was accelerated so a good student could be done in 9 months... but it looked hard as hell. "… it's in Pittsburg" she said looking up at the druid counselor.

"It just so happens to be only three hours away from 'George Washington University' which has the finest pre-FBI training program, that I know a certain Mr. Stilinski has shown interest in". Chloe blinked at her for a moment wondering if Ms. Morell was actually "shipping" her and Stiles.

"Take your time deciding" Ms. Morell said leaning back in her seat. Chloe continued looking through the thin booklet listing all the requirements, and things that you learn.

"I'm going to get trained to work in a helicopter?" Chloe asked in amusement. Ms. Morell smiled

"Med-flight". Chloe looked up at her and couldn't help but smile. "You can take that home to look at with your parents, I'm sure they'd love a good distraction from kidney failure to talk about your future success; and seeing as how classes are done you are free to go Ms. Turner" the guidance counselor dismissed her. Chloe blinked at her confused and looked up at the clock to see that class had, in fact, been out for half an hour now. _That sly bitch totally distracted me._

"Thank you" she said before walking out of the office clutching the pamphlet to her chest. She began making her way towards her locker when she noticed Danny sitting in the chairs across the hall from the office waiting for her. Chloe smiled brighter and walked over thanking him for waiting, she wasn't supposed to be alone after all.

"I'm just sorry about what happened to your dad, any word on him?" he asked carefully. Chloe shook her head.

"Do you need a ride there?" He asked her. Chloe shook her head continuing to walk to her locker

"Not yet, Stiles should be coming to get me… can you wait with me though? Unless you're busy" Chloe asked. Danny smiled and put an arm around her shoulders

"I wouldn't have wasted my time in those ugly chairs waiting for you if I had something better to do" Danny teased. The two then went to the library and worked on catching Chloe up somewhat in the classes Danny _could_ help her with. The other half of the time was spent looking into the CEM college and gushing over all the cool things she could do. The next time they looked at the clock it was 5:00pm.

"I better get going, are you sure you don't want me to drop you off at the hospital?" Danny asked packing up his stuff. Chloe checked her phone to see that she had received a text, _finally_ , from Stiles.

"No thanks, Stiles just texted me, you can go but thanks for the offer" she told him. They both walked to their lockers in the empty school and put away their books. Chloe walked Danny to his car and waved him off as she sat on the steps and waited for Stiles. Getting a bad sense of de-ja-vu, she pulled out her phone again to actually read Stiles' message.

 **Derek and Kate are heading to the school, please tell me you're not there and that you're safe at home?**

A familiar sense of dread washed over her as her fate seemed to be repeating this situation again. She knew that Kate was heading her way with a teenaged Derek, as long as she stayed out of their way and went undetected, she should be fine. _Right?_

 **Nope, my mom took my dad to the hospital for kidney failure, couldn't get a ride home, I'll stay hidden until Scott gets here.**

She hit send with shaky fingers as she stiffly stood up with her heart pounding. She had done this before and survived, she could do this again. She knew that she should not to be out in the open, she needed a reinforced place where she was safe, but also had an alternate escape route. The locker rooms were out because there was only one way in and out. She decided on the girls' bathroom because the door was heavy, it locked, and there was a window as a secondary exit strategy. She made her way to the first-floor bathrooms and locked herself inside. She would've gone with the second floor but if she had to go out a window she wanted to be able to run away and not break her legs. She got a text from Lydia next, assuming she was with Stiles and he was now driving (the only time he didn't like to respond).

 **Stiles and I are on our way, so is Scott, stay hidden from Kate!**

Chloe's eyes nearly bulged out of her head at the knowledge that the un-dead aunt of her dead-friend was coming for them. Chloe took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves and not think about how her demise was literally coming for her and she was hiding in a goddamned bathroom.

"Just stay calm…" she whispered to herself. "They aren't going to be looking for me… one thing at a time" she was trying to soothe herself as she ran her fingers through her hair. She sat on the tiled floor huddled against the cold brick wall. The lights were off as to not give away her location and all she could do was watch the shadows grow more sinister with the failing light of day. "Just stay calm" she reminded herself quietly as to keep herself from hyperventilating from the panic she was feeling.

That's when she heard voices echoing down the corridors. She didn't know whether to be happy someone was here with her, or terrified that she wasn't alone. She tried to see out the bathroom window but couldn't see the entire parking lot, or any recognizable cars. She let out a shuddered breath as she looked back to the locked door of the bathroom in fear. It's almost as if she could sense it was about it happen, it was all over, she had been found. She heard the heavy steps first and what at first sounded like heavy breathing but turned into growling. 'BANG!' she heard lockers shaking as she jumped a foot into the air and covered her mouth to hide her cries. But they heard her. The banging became consecutively faster and closer to where she was hiding in the bathroom. _I need to get out of here or I'm dead._

She reached up and unlocked the bathroom window before pushing it open she then hoisted herself up and began to pull herself out of the small window. There was a bang on the bathroom door that scared the living daylights out of her as she continued to scramble to get her legs over the wall to the outside. BOOM-BOOM continued the loud intrusive banging on the door, but it wasn't an impatient teen trying to use the bathroom this time. Chloe let out a small cry of agitation and fear and she could hear the hinges and wooden door quickly losing their strength as her barrier of protection. _Why the fuck didn't I take off my backpack before trying to force myself through this window?!_ She pulled with all her might and finally shoved her way out, backpack and all, she tumbled not so gracefully into the bushes below her. _Cartoons always made that look sort of landing look way softer, I think a stick just punctured my spleen!_ Chloe was quick to forget most of her pain from the small scratches after hearing the bathroom door being thrust off the wall and bang loudly onto the tiled bathroom floor, followed by a loud animalistic cry. _What the hell is that?!_ She scrambled to her feet and limped slightly, out of the bushes to try and get as far away from the bathroom as possible. She pulled out her phone to send a quick text to Lydia.

 **Kate and some of her were-friends are definitely here!**

She put her phone back in her pocket and continued stumbling down the hallways and quietly as possible, trying to find a place to camp out. After checking that the next hallway was clear, she slowly began her trek down the long corridor that lead to the side doors. Her freedom. While walking she glanced down at herself and took in her shabby appearance and the 'birthday outfit' her mother had picked out for her. Her black tights she had worn underneath her rugged blue jean shorts, now had runs in them and a hole on one knee. Her loose grey tee, that had been tucked in, was now half fallen out of her waistline and had dirt and dust smudges from pulling herself through the dusty window, and her large knitted sweater was now fraying in multiple spots while sporting a few new holes. Her knee was slightly scuffed, her shins were going to be bruised, and she was pretty sure she had a goose egg on the back of her skull… but she was okay.

A small part of her was no longer scared that she was going to die tonight, she could see her exit and she knew the pack were mere moments away from arriving there. She was going to attend that concert with Jarod, use those coupons from her friends, apply to college, and work on her relationship with Stiles.

She reached the doors and just as she went to push them open, the door moved out of her grasp as someone opened it from the other side. Chloe let out a loud gasp as she miss-stepped forward looking at the equally shocked face of the other person holding the door open.

"Oh my god!" said Chloe trying to calm down after seeing that it wasn't Kate or one of her monstrous followers.

"Oh, sorry" said the other boy looking at her confused, "I didn't think anyone else was here" he said trying to explain himself. Chloe smiled warmly at him and nodded

"Neither did I, we probably shouldn't be in the school alone this late either" she said trying to get this kid out of here as well as herself.

"True" he said stepping aside to let Chloe out. Chloe stepped across the threshold towards her freedom, "-but I didn't come alone" he finished. Chloe drew her brows together before her blood froze as she looked over to see an older, sexy, woman walking towards them followed by three huge, monstrous, man-like creatures with skulls for faces. All her breath left her as she looked on in horror at the Berserkers, whom she'd heard horror stories about from Stiles, looming closer to her. She tried backing up to head back into the school and run away but was stopped by a warm chest. She turned around to see the familiar face of the boy that she had run into.

"Derek?" she asked now in realization. The teenage boy scrunched his brows at her in confusion, _I was right, he was- IS hot as a teenager._

"Hello Chloe, I've heard a lot about you and your clique… where is Scott by the way?" Kate asked menacingly. Chloe couldn't move as she couldn't look away from the massive attack animals at her side continuing to move closer, circling her.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere, he's been eager to see you again too" Chloe chirped sarcastically, remembering the stories Stiles had told her about Allison's aunt, and seeing a few pictures around her friend's house. She crossed her arms and cocked a brow in defiance at the were-jaguar. She didn't know why, but when face-to-face with someone who wanted- or could kill her, she became the sassiest version of herself she could be. It was probably a defense mechanism…from spending too much time with Stiles.

"Well let's make a little reunion out of it, why don't we all see Scott together?" Kate sarcastically offered. Chloe shook her head

"Scott's an Alpha now, you think he's just going to follow you into a trap like he did last time?" she tried defending her friend, while also stalling whatever plan she was trying to execute. Kate let out a chuckle and stepped closer to her

"Trust me, I know all about your little group… I can see why Allison liked you, too bad she seemed to trust the wrong people" she said vindictively. A flash of pain shined momentarily in woman's eyes glaring at the girl, it matched the same pain that flashed across Chloe's vision at the mention of her most recently deceased friend.

"Her death was not my, or Scott's fault you b-"

"How do you know Scott?" Derek asked looking more confused than ever. Chloe turned to him and glared

"He's my friend, he's a True Alpha, and he's trying to help save all-" Kate cut her off this time but grabbing her backpack strap and pulling her away from Derek.

"Take her and find Scott, Derek and I have some catching up to do" She said as she pushed Chloe into the bone-armored and sticky, from another substance Chloe didn't want to know, arms of the Berserker to her left while linking arms with Derek and beginning to walk off. "Make sure we're not interrupted" Kate said sending a wink to Derek but made the command towards the beasts holding Chloe.

"Derek don't trust her!" Chloe frantically called out before being grabbed by the back of her shirt and picked a few inches up off the ground and dragged along with the Berserkers. They were not gentle in the slightest about dragging her and nearly gagging her with the collar of her own shirt. The Berserkers acted like machines as they never stopped their patrol around the darkening school, dragging her along. It's bone armor made small clicking noises that were in time with the pounding footsteps of the towering beasts. The only other noises being the slight scraping of Chloe's shoes on the floor, and her muffled ragged breathing. It's bone talons were slowly scraping the back of her neck and ripping her shirt as they marched on with an impossible gait and terrifying unknown intentions.

She lost track of time as fear circulated throughout her body as she focused on trying to keep up with the firm grip on her shirt collar so she could breathe. At one point her backpack fell off from all the jostling of the oversized men dragging her behind them. As they made their way around the school halls and circling back to the front, Chloe heard a weird grinding noise. Like stone grinding on stone, the noise was coming from outside in the courtyard. At this the Berserkers suddenly stopped moving, jerking Chloe to a stop and falling over, forcing her shirt to be ripped long the collar as she fell to the ground. She realized she was free and didn't bother looking back up toward the Berserkers as she booked-it the rest of the way down the hallway away from them. They weren't chasing her though, which she didn't want to question as she reached the doors and frantically through them open to get away from the terrifying beasts that had held her captive in the school long enough. She had seen a lot of evil in her time, been scared to death a lot as well, but those unstoppable forces not only scared her but seemed to eat all the hope that resonated in your soul, there was no way to save yourself when going against them. Tears of fear leaked from the corners of her eye as she ran out of the building in a panic, she needed to get out of there!

She made her way out the main entrance of the school when she found the source of the weird stone-grinding noise that had set her free only moments before. It was the stone sign of 'Beacon Hills High' that had moved somehow from it's also-stone pedestal to the side to show an entrance into the ground. _A secret bunker? Cool… I know it's a trap because there's only one way in and out, but I need to see what's down there to find out what Kate wants… But I could always wait for someone who can actually fight like Scott, or even Malia at this point… Fuck it…_ Chloe knew it was a bad idea but the pack needed to understand Kate's motivations and connections with the assassins wanting to kill all the supernatural creatures… _who side was she on?_ Seeing as she was a supernatural creature herself?

Chloe slowly crept towards the secret cellar under the school's sign to listen to the echoing voices of Kate talking to Derek, asking him where his family Triskele was. _What the hell would she want a… whatever the hell a Triskele is?_

"It's what they use to help with shifting, it's used on the young werewolves or newly changed… for those who need help controlling the shift…" Peter said from behind her standing at the edge of the opening. Chloe whipped her head around to look at him startled, _How the fuck did he get here?! Can I trust him?_ Peter nodded at her and motioned for her to stay out of sight from Kate as he was apparently going to go 'deal with it'. _I guess I don't really have a choice…_

"Who's there?" called Kate from within the tomb. Peter sent her a playful smirk before slowly lowering himself down inside the dark, hidden space.

"The owner of the vault you've just broken into, and of the fake family talisman you're trying to steal" He said as he disappeared from Chloe's sight. _Holy shit… Holy shit, Kate broke into a secret vault to get a family talisman to help her shifts of being a Were-Jaguar?! What the actual fuck IS this place anymore? She went through all that trouble for a fake talisman?!_ Chloe listened as she learned from Peter and Kate's very inciteful conversation: Kate de-aged Derek back to a time when he would trust her so he would get her this trinket that would help her shifts… Chloe leaned back on her haunches as she thought, _Does that mean that she's also on-the-run from the assassins coming to kill all the supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills?_ Chloe crawled quietly away from the opening so she could call Scott and tell him what she had just found out.

A loud howl reverberated off the walls echoing across the school parking lot and pavilion. _Scott! He's here! Now I just have to find him_ , Chloe thought as she raced down the sidewalk. She made it through the outdoor pavilion and seating area they sometimes ate lunch at before reaching for her phone; It would just be easier to send him a text where she was so he could come to her. As she was shakily scrolling through her contacts while hurriedly walking down the hallway trying and find Scott's contact; she heard another deep, guttural, growl. She looked up in hope to see, bathed in moonlight from the hallway window was not Scott, but a Berserker heaving deep breaths and staring directly at her.

"Oh shi-" she hardly got out before the Berserker ran full-tilt towards her. There was no time to react, what could she have done anyway? Try and move out of the way? The Berserker rammed into her inciting a small scream to be pushed out of her as she took the full brunt of the attack. knocking the rest of her wind completely out of her as it continued to charge like a linebacker towards its goal. *Crunch* and *BOOM* were all Chloe heard as she was slammed into the wall. The sharp teeth on the Berserker's armor dug into her skin and left jagged puncture marks on her chest and arms. There was a moment, almost in slow motion, where Chloe bounced against the wall, her face going slack in mere shock at the amount of pain she felt. The Berserker quickly recovered and stepped away from her, withdrawing its bone-armor talons from her torso as she sank to the ground immediately, still no voice or air in her lungs. As the Berserker knew he had defeated its target, it moved on to the next, leaving Chloe alone in immense pain on the floor against the brick wall. The entire event took a mere five seconds, but that seemed to be the difference between life and death; one second you're fine and the next you're on the ground bleeding out.

Chloe began blinking, trying to comprehend what had just happened. She tried taking air into her lungs but it appears her ribs were broken. Chloe looked down to assess the damage and let out her first cries of distress as she looked upon her bloody and mangled body. Her legs her crumpled to the side of her, badly bruised but seemingly ok. Her shirt was torn and cut from the Berserkers, her entire being was dirty from the ground and blood. Her upper and lower chest had multiple stab wounds and cuts that were seeping blood. They didn't seem that deep, maybe half an inch. Allison had once told her that it took a three-inch blade to kill someone on impact, so she just needed to stop the bleeding. Her body ached in protest as she tried to right herself against the wall. Letting out sharp cries of agony and using what little strength she could muster with her shallow breaths and weak arms she used to push herself up so she was leaning against the wall crookedly. She wanted, and tried, to catch her breath but couldn't breathe with her ribs. She looked up at the ceiling and let out a cry of pain as she felt tears stinging her eyes.

She lost her focus of pain when she began to hear the encroaching loud footsteps of running feet, too light to be the Berserkers, it was Scott and she knew it. All she could do was listen to the echoes of Scott and what sounded like Malia running for their lives. Chloe grew a sense of depressive fear at the idea of herself dying, of listening to her friends die, her usual sense of helplessness, her father dying in a hospital, and not being able to say goodbye to her family, and not being able to see Stiles again. She was sad and angry with herself for never being able to be there to help fight against the darkness that seemed to follow them. Tears ran down her face as she listened to the delay of sounds of her friends running away in fear.

"Chloe?" she heard her name being called. She looked over with a small glimmer of hope only to find the confused teenage Derek coming to her side. "Chloe, what did they do to you?!" Derek asked with clear concern on his face at the amount of blood seeping through her shirt.

"It rammed me into a wall with its teethed armor" she said glaring at him as she had to point out the obvious.

"But why did they attack you? You're human" he asked which made Chloe think as well, _why had they been after me? Why did Kate want to find me so bad? What did Kate want at all?_

"Probably as pay back for Allison. I watched her die… How did you find me?" she asked Derek as he continued to look over her body.

"I could smell you… your scent, and the blood…" he told her. Chloe closed her eyes at her next thought and grimaced in acceptance before asking her next question.

"Does it smell like death?" she asked, when she didn't get a response she opened her eyes to look over at Derek as tears were brimming in her eyes again. "Am I going to die like this?" she asked again in a stronger voice. She already knew the answer but she wanted to hear it confirmed. Derek said nothing as he reached out to slowly touch her arm. Chloe knew what he was doing as she felt her pain ebb away slowly. She took a deep breath for the first time as she righted herself in her seat against the wall. "If you could smell me from outside…" she said about to be self-conscious when the idea hit her. _I was bait, Kate wanted me as bait so Scott would be lured into her Berserker trap by smelling my scent and blood… the blood that was now on a Berserker hunting him!_ Chloe grabbed Derek's hand to make him stop and look at her. Derek looked up at her confused

"What are you doing? I'm trying to help you?" Chloe almost regretted making him stop as her body began to ooze pain once again, but she had to save Scott.

"You wanna help? Help the guy who has always had your best interest in mind through this whole ordeal." She finished the end of her sentence through clenched teeth. Derek leaned back making her let go of his arm. "You saw how Kate was just using you. You wanna help? Hand me my phone. Go find Scott and tell him what Kate did. Help us, help you. Help us protect Beacon… Hills" her breathing was becoming more ragged and shallow with her returning pain from her broken ribs and open wounds. Derek looked at her for a moment, coming to some sort of conclusion before nodding and standing up. He grabbed her cell phone from where it had been dropped on the ground when the Berserker initially tackled her.

"Are you sure I can't help you?" Derek said referring to her state. Chloe gave him a level look

"I'll be fine. Find Scott" she said in a clinched voice. Derek clenched his jaw in deliberation before taking off down the hallway to right his past choosing the wrong side to trust. Chloe then unlocked her phone and scrolled down to Lydia's contact before hitting the call button. After three rings, she answered.

"Are you ok?!" came Lydia's worried voice through the phone. Chloe smiled but refrained from chuckling at her shitty turn of events in reference to her physical state.

"I've been better… ran into Kate and Derek. Turns out Kate needs help controlling her shift. She was using Derek for a dead-end errand. He's currently trying to help Scott fight off the Berserkers somewhere in the school. She used my scent as bait to keep him from stopping her from opening the vault."

"What vault?" Lydia asked

"-And what did you mean by 'you've been better'? are you hurt?!" came the seriously pissed tone of Stiles through the phone. I must be on speaker phone.

"The vault you will see when you come into the school. It's a Hale family secret I guess. Peter showed up and foiled her plan." She tried relaying all the information she had absorbed while her body was dispelling her blood and energy.

"Ok, and where are you?" Lydia asked

"-And are you hurt?" Stiles called out once again. Chloe tried to sigh out of his over fixation with her health but was cut short by the stabbing pain of her ribs, I guess he should be…

"I'm in the main hall way…" she told them, relief washing over her as she knew they were coming for her.

"Chloe god damnit! ARE YOU HURT?" asked Stiles more agitated then ever over the phone. Chloe bit her lip before answering, he needed to focus on figuring out what was happening and not on her physical shape.

"I got taken off guard by a Berserker. He got me pretty bad. Derek found me on the smell of my blood alone if that helps" she told them honestly. It was silent on the other end of the phone as all she could faintly hear was the sound of the jeep speeding up and rattling. "Scott and Malia are out here somewhere getting it worse than I did from the Berserkers, there are bigger things to worry ab-." She added on trying to get a response from one of her friends on the phone.

"We're about ten minutes away" said Lydia before hanging up on her. Chloe closed her eyes at how she screwed this up. She knew everyone had been worried all day long about her dying according to Lydia's prophecy. Her phone rang again cutting off her train of thought with a number she was not expecting a call from.

"Hello Danvers?" she greeted.

"Where are you?" he asked in a clipped tone. Chloe drew her eyes together.

"In the high school- why do you need to know?" it was silent for a moment as she heard rustling noises "-is something happening?" she asked as worried tears formed in her eyes once again.

"I know you're in the school, where in the school? Which hallway?" he asked not answering her questions. Out of fear Chloe didn't question him this time and just answered

"Main east hallway, heading towards the outdoor eating space" she told him trying to be as descriptive as she could. There was no way she could even move, let alone defend herself. She would rather have this man she didn't completely trust on her side than nothing. The call ended and she looked down at the screen at the odd conversation as she was now panicking at the idea that something else was happening that was going to result in someone else getting hurt. She heard the tapping of boots on the tile floor coming closer as she looked up from her phone. There, coming down the hallway towards her was William Danvers. Fully decked out in back military gear, weapons and all, striding towards her in a rushed pace with a face that said 'he meant business'.

"Danvers?" she called out to him in confusion at the situation as well as her sudden sense of relief of someone there to help her. He quickly reached her side and bent down to look at her with an emotionless mask, calculating her wounds and possible medical care needs.

"Where exactly are you hurt?" he asked. Out of fear she answered

"His armor punctured my skin, his tackling of me into the wall broke my ribs, I climbed out a window and got a goose egg on my head and I scraped my knee" she told him everything she could think of. Danvers let out a sigh looking her over before reaching her eyes.

"You may have internal bleeding but there's no time to do this properly, I need to get you out of here" he said moving towards her.

"Why?" she asked worrying about what was happening at the school to her friends.

"It's dangerous" he said as he reached behind her shoulders and pulled her towards him in an awkward hug until he put another arm under her legs. He swiftly picked her up like she weighed nothing causing a cry of pain to erupt from her mouth. Pain radiated from her back and shoulders as her broken ribs tried to adjust to the movement as well as maintaining her breathing. "I'm sorry" he told her as they continued his brisk trek down the hallway out of the school. Chloe couldn't help the cries of pain she let out as she was hastily moved throughout the school and into the parking lot. They reached Danvers' SUV and He gently laid her down on the back flat area of the cab where his seats were lowered. Chloe was not holding back her tears anymore as she cried at the indescribable stabbing pain she was in. "I need to see" Danvers told her as he peeled her sweater and tee shirt off.

"stab wounds are an easy fix, not that deep, simple needle and thread should do it" he told her trying and failing to sound positive.

"What about my broken ribs, and friends? What's going on at the school?" she asked him. Danvers sighed as he went to work doing a quick patch job placing sterile pads over her cuts and putting a brace around her neck so she wouldn't move. "Why do you have all this first aid stuff in your car? Aren't you a pretend lawyer, not a doctor" she asked.

"I'm an assassin, with that line of work comes precautions and risks we all have to deal with" he told her in his typical cryptic manner. Chloe rolled her watery eyes

"My friends? The school?" she asked through clenched teeth. Before Danvers could answer, a loud wolf howl rang through the night, splitting the tense silence. Chloe's eyes grew big as she looked at Danvers who was looking emotionlessly over towards the action.

"Derek's back, so it seems" Danvers informed her.

"What about Scott and the rest of them?" she asked trying to squeeze more information out of him.

"Derek is helping them now, they should be fine" he said as he closed the hatchback trunk door on her. Chloe waited as he walked around trying to piece together what was happening. I hate being out of the loop for this reason only, I don't ever know what the fuck is going on until I'm in the middle of it! Danvers climbed back into the drivers' seat of the large, black SUV and Chloe tried asking again.

"How did you know to come to the high school?"

"I was already here for a client" he answered back coolly.

"The assassins? They're here?!" _not this, not now..._


	76. First Post-Mortem

***Sorry this Chapter is heartbreakingly short compared to the last one***

"The assassins? They're here?!" Chloe panicked and quickly regretted it as her ribs sent out a shock of pain cutting off her breathing. She laid back down and blinked back the tears

"Calm down Chloe, stay still, you can't lose anymore blood" Danvers told her from the front seat. Chloe's precious blood boiled at his calm demeanor.

"I have had it with your fucking attitude! Those stupid quips and double meaning phrases you say… Just fucking give me a straight fucking answer!" she was now yelling at him from her position in the back. Her lungs protested having to refill with oxygen again after exerting herself so much.

"…ok" came the calm voice of Danvers from the front of the car. She couldn't see him but she could sense that he had a look of defeat on his face as he was worried about her raspy breathing and choked back sobs of pain.

"You'll… answer my questions?" she said through shallow breaths trying to regain control of her breath.

"I will, just slow down… I'm trying to keep you alive" he told her. Chloe took a few moments to collect herself and regain the most composure she could. Between coughing, gagging, and crying it took longer than she wanted but when she finally regained her shallow breath she continued softly

"Are the assassins coming right now?"

"Not sure exactly where all of my associates are, but as of tonight I'm not aware of any current contract on your friends' heads" he told her in the fullest answer he could give.

"Have there been... past contracts… on them?" Chloe asked with her ragged breathing while confused and still concerned for her friend's current situation back at the school.

"There is one out currently on many supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills that is being backed by a very generous benefactor, including your friends: Scott, Lydia, Kira, and the other Japanese-woman's werewolf pack." Danvers told her bluntly as he made a turn down another wooded road.

"Oh my god... I have to tell Scott" Chloe said in a panic reaching for her phone in her pocket

"They'll find out about the Deadpool soon enough Chloe" Danvers said trying to keep her calm.

"Yeah, when they're under constant attack or being murdered" Chloe squeaked out in pain as she continued to feel around the back end of the SUV for where her phone was.

"If I promise to make sure they find out about it, will you promise to calm down and focus on staying still so I can take you to the hospital?" Danvers bargained. Chloe didn't like having to trust him but didn't have a choice as another wave of pain radiated through her as Danvers took another corner.

"Ahhh…." She cried out "deal" she agreed.

"Thank you"

"Can we see my Dad when we get to the hospital?" Chloe asked tears beginning to leak faster down her face from not just the pain but from missing her Parents. She was scared. She wanted her Mom to tell her everything was going to be ok. She wanted her Dad to carry her off to her room and give her grilled cheese and tomato soup.

"I'll try to make it happen… Chloe I hope you realize that coming with me means that you're leaving Beacon Hills… I'm taking you away from the near death experiences, the supernatural, your friends, and your family" Danver's cold voice delivered to her through the darkness of the SUV. Chloe blinked back as many tears as she could as she tried to comprehend what was happening. Her heart began to break at the thought of leaving her family behind, leaving her friends to fend for themselves.

"I didn't call you…"

"I know"

"I didn't make any decisions…" Chloe rasped out louder in anguish

"I'm aware"

"Then why are you taking me?!" she cried out as loudly as her voice and weak body would let her as she cried from the stabbing pain of her broken ribs and ripped skin. _How did he even know I needed help? I know he's been stalking me but he's never stepped-in before?_...That's when she remembered the other day. "Who called you?" she asked him, knowing the answer but needing it confirmed.

"Stiles called, he said you were hurt and that he needed you safe. I can provide safety Chloe, He's did it for your own good". Chloe's heart broke as she felt her chest ache once more with a new level of pain. She let out ragged sobs between jumpy breaths. _How could he do this to me?! How could be take the decision away from me?! He sent me away from everyone I love, HOW DARE HE! Who does he think he is?! I loved that bastard and he said he loved me! And he sent me away…._

The rest of the car ride was silent on the verbal end as Chloe lie still and stared up at the full moon letting tears flow freely, blurring her vision constantly. Danvers sat in the front seat, he was straight faced as he focused on the road ahead of him.

"Where are we going?" Chloe let out weakly

"I'm stopping at my clients meeting place so I can get paid, then I'm taking you to a hospital" Chloe scrunched her brows together in confusion at what she just heard.

"You're getting your money before you try and save my life?" she asked incredulously

"How do you expect me to pay for the hospital bills without money Ms. Turner?" Danvers retorted shortly. Chloe knew he was saving her life but still felt the sting of his tone. She turned back to look out the rear window and watch the full moon. She slowly wrapped her arms around her nearly naked top-half of her torso, careful to avoid touching any cuts or her ribs to roughly. _I may be safe, but I'm alone._ Chloe felt the car coast to a stop but couldn't see out the windows enough to know where they were.

"Stay here, I'll be back shortly" Danvers instructed before she heard the driver's door shut locking her inside the silence. _Like I could go anywhere?_ Chloe couldn't leave things as they were and knew she had to call before she lost her chance. She found her phone, which had slid to the corner of the back end from all the driving around sharp corners. She pulled up her mother's contact. She hit send quickly but it went straight to voicemail. Chloe didn't know what to say, how to say goodbye… her mother's voice-message ended and she only had limited time to say what she needed to say.

"Hey Mom… I bet you're pretty mad at me for not being there at the hospital right now… I'm mad at me too. Listen, things have been happening, things you wouldn't understand. I have to… have to leave for a while. I'm going to be safe but I need you and Dad to not worry too much about me, ok? I love you guys so much… I-I love you Mom. I'm so sorry. Goodbye". She hung up the phone and tried to calm down so her ribs would stop hurting enough to make her next call. But nothing would ever be able to make her chest stop aching from what was happening. She waited for five rings until he picked up

"CHLOE?!" his spastic voice came through the phone. She couldn't help the small smile that cracked her face as she cried into the phone. "Chloe why are you crying? Where are you? How badly are you hurt?" he rapid-fire shot questions are her. The only thing she could get out was

"How could you send me away?" she whispered through her tears. Stiles' heart broke as his eyes instantly became watery, _She was never going to trust me again._

"Because I love you, and I am not letting you die, not like this… we are supposed to die together in a retirement home that our kids put us in when they get sick of us fighting over bacon bits and making Star Wars references all the time… Chloe I'm so- so sorry and I know you're going to hate me forever but…"

"But?" Chloe asked still crying

"-but, I'd rather have you hate me while you're breathing somewhere on this earth than dead. Chloe, so I'm sorry I love you too much to let you die" he told her in a mixed tone of sass and sadness. Chloe bit her lip and knew that deep down she couldn't be angry at him because she would've done the exact same thing to him… _I just don't want to go._

"I love you too" she said softly into the phone. She wanted to curl into a ball and cry her eyes out, but moving hurt too much. Stiles ran a hand over his face listening to Chloe's broken voice say that she loved him. _And she forgave me… again… for this, for all the things I put her through and she still always finds a way to forgive me… goddamnit!_ He wiped away his tears and slammed his hands on Roscoe's steering wheel. They both knew this was their last chance to say goodbye before who knows how long, but neither of them could bring themselves to say the words.

"Are Scott and Malia ok? Lydia? Kira? Derek?" Chloe asked begging for information on her friends and more conversation.

"They're all ok, everyone is ok" Stiles told her as he scrunched his own brows together in pain of the slow and silent heartbreak he was experiencing, he could do nothing to stop it.

"What did you do today?" Chloe asked swallowing tears, she just needed to continue their conversation for as long as possible. Stiles smiled despite his teary eyes and picked at the wheel.

"I had dinner with Scott's dad while babysitting a teenage Derek, who is just as much of an ass as a teenager as he is as an adult" Stiles quipped making Chloe chuckle softly and then grimace at her broken ribs. "How was your birthday before everything went to shit?" Stiles asked biting the inside of his lip. Chloe raised her brows at the realization that today was still her birthday.

"Well, I got the greatest gift from my boyfriend, then a fun coupon book from my friends, I ate lunch with Jarod and he got us concert tickets for this weekend… which I can no longer make I guess. Then my mom texted me that my dad is in the hospital with kidney failure so my birthday dinner was cancelled. I went to the office to calm down which somehow turned into Ms. Morell helping me pick out a college." She ended slowly running a hand through her hair.

"Well that sounds interesting… I'm sorry the majority of your birthday sucked, next one will be three times better… I promise" Stiles said into the phone closing his eyes picturing her. Chloe smiled and nodded.

"Since dinner was cancelled, can you just tell me what your present was that you and your Dad got me?" she asked with a small playful hint in her voice. Putting on the façade that everything was fine and talking with Stiles was helping with the pain a little. Stiles laughed through the phone and reached over into the glove compartment and pulled out a small jewelry box.

"I think you would've like it" he opened it to show a pendant necklace of a horseshoe with three tiny diamonds in the bottom. "It's a necklace, it's this little, silver horseshoe… it's for luck" He added at the end staring down at the gift he'll never get to give her. Chloe teared up at the simple yet utterly perfect present he got her, _a little late for 'luck' now_. Both teens were staring at the same full moon, thinking about the same prophecy, wearing the same expression.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah Chloe?"

"Can you go to the hospital for me and check on my Dad? I don't think I'll be able to make it" Stiles jammed his eyes shut trying to hold it together as he clenched his jaw

"I can do that". Chloe sniffed and tried to nod but the neck brace prevented a lot of movement. Chloe heard another door slam closed signaling that someone was coming and that her phone call needed to end.

"Danvers is coming back" she whispered urgently. Stiles began to panic at what to do, he didn't want it to end, he didn't want this to be it, he had a lot left to say to her. "Stiles. I have to go" she choked out as quietly as possible, _I'm not ready for this, I can't do this alone._

"Ok…" Stiles answered not knowing how to end their rapidly ending conversation

"Ok…" Chloe said waiting for him to take the lead on what to say.

"I love you" he said banging the back of his head off his seat trying to keep his voice steady.

"I love you too… I'll see you later?" she offered as an alternative solution to saying goodbye forever, because neither of them knew. Stiles smiled as the tears streamed down his face

"I'll see you later Turner". Chloe hung up and let out a small whimper as all the pain crashed into her of a broken heart and ribs. She heard the driver's side door open and Danvers hurriedly climb in

"Are you in more pain?" He asked, unaware

"Yes" she whimpered.

"Alright, we're going to a hospital now, just hold on" he said as he backed out of the driveway they were in and on to the road before speeding off. Every corner, every lurched stop, every speeding up, every bump lead to pain radiating throughout Chloe's body and eliciting a small cry from her. The distinction between the pain of her broken ribs and broken heart became blurred as she grew weaker by the moment.

"Just hold on Chloe we're almost there" she heard come from the front seat. Chloe tried to acknowledge him but was too light headed.

The accident was sudden. It was raining and the roads were already a polished rink of disaster. Through the dense drops of water one could barely make out the lines on the tree-lined road. I was brought back to reality briefly when I heard Danvers letting out a string of expletives at something in the road. It was too late, whatever dark mass was in the road dodged out of the way but the car had already begun to swerve. Danvers tried to right himself, but he overcorrected and we ended up going off the road. I didn't know I was screaming until the car slammed into a tree.

 _I have been sitting in this hospital for ten hours now, alone and terrified for the life of my Husband, my best friend. I should have only been doing this for four hours alone before Chloe was supposed to show up. Where the Hell is that girl?! Is she ok?! Why does my daughter seem to take to always disappear? Why hasn't she called? Oh… phone's dead._ Trishelle had been crumpling and tearing apart small pieces of the same paper cup for her entire stay so far on this particular visit to the Beacon Hills County Hospital. She's been sitting there alone driving herself insane with worry and reconsidering her life's choices of moving back to Beacon Hills. _Tragedy has always surrounded this place,_ she remembered growing up and hearing about all the weird deaths and occurrences that would happen, _like clockwork_. She left Beacon Hills all those years ago to get her family away from all of the 'bad mojo' and yet, somehow, her daughter seems to have fallen into it. _She is just a magnet for trouble and bad luck._

Suddenly, there was a rush of people running around the entryway and a flurry of doctors and nurses huddling around a gurney, rushing it towards the emergency room and the Intensive care unit wing. Trishelle watched the chaos come and go past trying, and failing, to catch a glimpse of the poor sap who was on the gurney. _That, that right there is how you stay out of it, that is how you stay out of the trouble the is Beacon Hills._ That's when a nurse came up to her looking winded holding a clipboard and sounding rushed

"Are you Trishelle Turner? Spouse of Michael Turner?" Trishelle went pale as she nodded and stood, twisting her cup in nervousness.

"A kidney donor just came in that is a match for your husband, we need you to sign these consent forms before the operation". She blinked a few times at the women while her slow, tired, dial-up brain made the connection with what was happening. When it finally clicked, she dropped her cup and grabbed the clipboard from the nurses' hands and quickly signed all the places that were indicated by a red star. She double checked that all her "I's" were dotted and "T's" were crossed before handing it back to the nurse. The kindly faced woman smiled back at her comfortingly before taking off after the rush of people down the hallway to the emergency room.

Hours later, Trishelle was finally led into her husband's recovery room. He was still asleep but she was just happy to see him breathing. she watched him, uninterrupted, for 20 minutes before he stirred awake. One look at his wife's disheveled appearance and he knew he'd just put her through hell... again.

"Sorry for the scare Trish" He mumbled in his medically induced haze. Trish smiled at the fact that his first thought while high on painkillers was making sure she was ok.

"It's ok sparky, just don't ever do that again alright?" she said in a soft warning. He smiled and rubbed his eyes

"Yes, Dear". Michael drank some water and slowly became more coherent as the moments passed. "So how did I get a kidney so fast?" he asked his wife, who up until then hadn't thought about it that much.

"I don't know, a nurse came in after a body was rushed into the emergency wing saying that they had a match for you" as the explanation came out of her mouth the more Trishelle came to question it herself and wonder how a man who just recently went on the transplant list got a kidney only a few hours later? A nurse came in to check vitals when Trishelle asked the question herself "How did my husband move up the transplant list so fast?" The nurse picked up a chart and gazed over it with a tired stare.

"A D.O.A. jane doe was found in a home a few miles away and brought in, she was the only one with an 'O negative' blood type like your husband… typically being so rare ensures death, but his rare genes are what saved your husband's life". The nurse informed them before continuing to write in her own clipboard. Trishelle reached over and grabbed her husband's hand and smiled at him lovingly, happy he was alive.

"Where's Chloe?" Michael asked looking around the room and noticing his absent daughter. Trishelle sighed and shrugged

"I don't know, probably off with Stiles… actually, she may have called but my phone died…"

"We have extra chargers at the nurse's station if you'd like to use one to call your daughter and let her know everything went ok. It's late, she's probably worried to death" offered the nurse. Trishelle smiled and nodded

"Thank you" she turned towards her husband "I'll be right back, just gonna call Chloe and tell her to get her butt over here". Michael held her hand so she couldn't leave

"Honey, it's her birthday, let her have today to be happy. She hasn't had a lot of those kind of days lately" he reasoned. Trishelle sighed exacerbated but agreed with her husband.

"Fine, but I'm still going to check my messages" to which she walked out of the room to follow the nurse. Michael laid his head back on his pillow for what felt like 30 seconds before there was another knock on his door.

"I thought you people wanted me to sleep?" he called out wanting nothing more than to let his drowsiness overtake him. That's when a familiar head of brown spiky hair popped into his line of sight from the other side of the door.

"Hey Uncle Mike" came a weak call. Michael smiled and waved him in

"Hey Stiles…" Stiles slowly walked into the hospital room before closing the door behind him. "Hey… Isn't Chloe with you?" Stiles looked back at him and for the first time he saw the red around his surrogate nephew's eyes. Then he heard a woman start crying out in the hallway that sounded an awful lot like his wife. Michael slowly screwed his brows together at the events unfolding in front of him, not liking the dark turn they were taking.

"Stiles?"

 ***I hope you liked this one, let me know what you think of the twist?***


	77. First Huntsmen

***I couldn't just leave you hanging like that lol, here's an epilog that follows season 6a***

Danvers crashed the car which through everyone around, including the already injured Chloe. The car still worked, however, so he quickly backed out of the ditch and sped away towards the hospital. Chloe was calling out it sharp pain the entire ride, to which Danvers apologized once. They pulled into the hospital and Danvers pulled his dented and muddy SUV directly up the emergency exit doors and pulled Chloe out. The stand-by doctors were fast as they took her in and immediately went to work stitching her up and setting her ribs in a brace. Chloe had never felt more like Frankenstein than she had right then. She was covered in gauze and stitches and had an irritatingly stiff brace around her entire torso. When the haze of medicine had broken enough so that she could talk to the dark man sitting next to her she asked

"Can I see my dad? I need to know if he's ok" Danvers sighed.

"For that we'd have to drive back to Beacon Hills hospital and I can't risk that, rest now, we leave again in the morning" he told her settling back and reading a 'Home Goods' magazine. Chloe blinked at him while realizing where she was. She was in the hospital, _but not in Beacon Hills? Where the hell are we then?_ Before she could ask, her morphine drip was adjusted by Danvers so she would fall asleep again. It felt like only minutes of sleep before Chloe was woken up by Danvers again.

"What?" she whispered sharply at him.

"Time to go" he said whispering as well, picking her up from the bed and grabbing her fluids off the bedside to hand to Chloe to hold onto as they walked out.

"Where?" Chloe asked confused as to why everything was still dark. "Don't people usually leave in like wheelchairs?" she asked looking down at Danvers' arms around her.

"We need to leave now Chloe" he told her as he slowly opened her hospital room door and walked out with them both acting like this was a normal thing to be doing. Chloe looked around the nearly empty hospital as it passed by her. She wanted to catch some sort of name of where she was. She needed to know how far away they were. As they seemingly exited the hospital with no one bothering to stop them, Chloe caught the side of an ambulance.

"Beausville? We're like three counties' away from Beacon Hills already…" she said aloud to herself.

"Very good Ms. Turner" Danvers said in a playful tone.

"You drove three counties' away before seeking medical treatment for me?" she asked pointedly. Danvers sighed not looking at her as he tried to find his SUV.

"It was a long drive to my client's, and then a longer drive to the better hospital" he informed her.

"What's wrong with Beacon Hills hospital?" Chloe asked becoming defensive of the hospital she has spent way too much time in.

"Well, it's in the place you're trying to get away from, and its security is rather lacking" he told her as they continued walking through the dark parking lot. The morphine combined with the shine of the streetlamps off the vehicles was making everything look surreal.

"I'm thirsty" Chloe said as she gave up arguing with him for now.

"That happens with morphine" Danvers said condescendingly as he turned to walk down the appropriate aisle with his still muddy and largely dented vehicle. Chloe was placed in the back seat lying down. Danvers gave her his jacket to cover up with and hung her morphine bag as well as other fluids on the hook above the door.

"I wanna see my Dad" Chloe asked again as the morphine was affecting her again. She didn't feel pain anymore but keeping a one-track mind was impossible.

"You can't" Danvers told her coldly as he closed her door to walk around to the drivers' side to climb in.

"I need to see if he's ok… he's dying" Chloe said as tears started leaking on her still "starchy" face.

"I'll see what I can do" Danvers told her before Chloe passed out once again.

Danvers made a call in to one of his associates who owed him a favor. They would make sure that there was a kidney at the hospital within the next hour for Chloe's father. Danvers hung up the phone then continued to drive away from Beacon Hills, not only for Chloe's sake, but for his as well.

Danvers wasn't originally planning on leaving Beacon Hills until one of his contracts 'went badly' and now the supernatural beings were chasing him. He had grown a strange attachment to Chloe, he didn't know how exactly he felt about her. She was a natural beauty which he couldn't ignore, she was a fighter and would do anything for those she cared about. That was also her greatest weakness and how she got into 90% of her 'incidents'. Danvers saw her at times like a daughter, so young and full of promise; other times he was infatuated with her. Either way, He was happy she was with him. He wasn't happy how he was now lying to her just like her skinny boyfriend was. Her boyfriend _did_ always have her best interests in mind, always worried about her safety. Gave her to him for those same reasons, and Danvers selfishly complied even though he knew he couldn't offer her complete protection; not with the shadow hunters on his tail. He didn't know how to tell Chloe, but figured he would wait until after the morphine had worn off and she could communicate clearly once again.

They would never stop for any place too long, half a day at the longest, and there was no clear pattern to which way they would go, no clear destination in sight. Chloe noticed this as they would pass road signs they were heading towards northern California then turn in completely different directions. After two days of lying down in the backseat Chloe was growing restless from the silence, how uncomfortable she was, and how dry her mouth and throat were. Sure, they had stopped at places to eat and get new clothes but she hated the way people stared at her in her brace. She and Danvers hadn't spoken since the hospital. She was angry with him for taking her away from everything and everyone. She knew she should be grateful for saving her life, and proving Lydia's prophecy wrong. _What does my Mom and Dad think of me right now? Where do they think I am? Do they think I just ran away? They would know that I would never willingly leave Stiles behind. Do they think I was taken again?_

"That is an intense expression" Danvers said startling her out of her train of thought. She had forgotten they were sitting in a dinner eating food. She hadn't touched hers yet. She didn't want to dignify his teasing with a response so she scowled at his cocked brow and playful, slightly creepy, glint in his eye before looking out the window at the ocean. "What were you thinking about?" he asked again. Chloe knew she would need to talk to him eventually if she would be doing this for a long ass time. The stubborn side of her fought against her voice as she glared out the window trying to think of what to say that wasn't a string of expletives to shout in his face.

"You want to talk, I can see it in your eyes" Danvers said teasingly. Being the temperamental child Chloe was acting like already, she squeezed her eyes closed before caving

"I was thinking about my parents" she said finally. Her voice sounded almost foreign to her as her throat was dry.

"They're safe, both of them" he reassured her was he watched her from across the table. Over the past two days her bruises had begun to heal and her natural beauty was beginning the shine through once more.

"How would you know? You destroyed my phone" she said looking down at her plate and deciding on drinking her orange juice.

"I have my ways" Chloe rolled her eyes at him while finishing her drink then slowly beginning to eat her food.

"So… where are we going? From the looks of it you either have no idea where you're going, or never plan on stopping" she voiced her observations while taking a bite of her toast.

"We can't settle down in one place for too long" Danvers said stirring his coffee

"Why is that?" Chloe asked between bites of toast and eggs.

"The supernatural will always be there, finding its way into the lives of those who know it exists, If we stay moving, we stay ahead of the hunt" he told her before taking a smooth sip of coffee. Chloe mulled his explanation over while chewing the last bit of toast. _He doesn't seem like he's lying to me, but he's also not telling me the entire truth. He's doing that stupid word-play thing again. Wow I really was hungry…_

"So… Chloe said swallowing the last bites of toast, eggs, and fruit. "We're just going to drive around California forever?" she asked as a plan started to form in her mind. _Maybe one day when we're close enough I can sneak away and go back to Beacon Hills?_

"Not forever… just until we lose the game" Danvers said cryptically. Chloe cocked a brow and finally looked up at him. He was giving her a soft smile.

"What game?"

"The game that everyone is playing, we all lose in the end, everyone gets caught at some point" Danvers teased her before pulling out his wallet and laying money down on the table. Chloe didn't like his tonality as he casually mentioned how 'everyone is going to die' and 'we're together until one or both of us die' and then got up and stood from the booth. "Are you going to finish your breakfast?" he asked changing the subject and teasing her once again. Chloe looked down at her nearly spotless plate and saw that the bacon was left sitting on the plate. Chloe grabbed a napkin and placed the bacon inside.

"For the road" she told him as they both walked out of the restaurant.

After months of riding, switching out three different cars, and ditching one brace together; Chloe still refused to discuss Stiles and her friends with him. That was something she kept to herself. Whenever Danvers would refer to one of them Chloe would shut down all communication. The closest Danvers could ever get to having Chloe open-up to him was talking about all the supernatural creatures he's come across, Chloe always seemed interested in that.

 _What the hell has my life become? I feel like a young Natalie Portman in 'The Professional'. Living with a sniper who you slowly become attached to because they're all you have. He even showed me how to shoot a gun like Leon did in the movie!_ Chloe was realizing as she washed her hands in the small roadside diner's bathroom. _We are constantly on the move from the possibility of the supernatural sneaking up on us and now I'm wondering: if we know it's there, and that's how it finds us, what is the point of running? There's gotta be something Will isn't telling me._ She didn't want to head back to the table yet to just to get back in the car with Will; so she looked around the truck stop-diner's bathroom and saw a 'community shower' sign. Chloe missed her bathroom at her house with her things. She missed her own shower. She missed being able to utilize the removable shower head like she used to. Chloe stopped that train of thought in its tracks and locked it deep inside of herself, and left the bathroom to once again drive aimlessly with the supernatural assassin.

She walked out from the hallway into the diner only to find their previously filled booth empty. Danvers was nowhere to be seen. His jacket, wallet, and car keys he always laid on their table were gone. Her bag and jacket were still lying in the booth. _Where the hell did he go?_ A waitress walked past her towards one of her other tables when Chloe stopped her

"Excuse me ma'am, did you see the man I was with go somewhere?" the waitress gave her a pitiful look and Chloe knew then what has happened. _That son of a bitch LEFT ME HERE!_

"I saw him hightail it out of here about a minute you got up from the booth. He looked pretty spooked, almost like something chased him out of here. What did you do to him honey? Scare him with a commitment ultimatum? Tell him your pregnant?" the waitress joked trying to make light of the situation. Chloe didn't find it that funny and walked away from the nosey waitress. She quickly picked up her blue jean jacket she tied around her waist and her used bag she'd kept her necessities in like toothbrush and comb. She looked out the window trying to spot William Danvers himself hightailing it, or their current ride. She stopped still when she saw their current vehicle, an old Chevy Silverado pickup truck still in the parking lot, with the driver's side door swinging open and closed freely in the wind.

"oh god" Chloe whispered in dread under her breath as she made a move for the front door to head out there. _WAIT!_ Her inner voice screamed as her survival instincts kicked in. She stopped in front of the glass doors staring out at the desert parking lot. _He RAN out of here? Danvers doesn't run for anything, he fast walked when I was dying in his arms, He does not would make him do something so uncharacteristic?... something supernatural… something he can't beat… something an assassin thought was scary… something HERE_. Chloe took a slow step away from the door looking around the parking lot trying to catch a glimpse of something sneaking around a corner, a shadow. She took more and more steps away from the door as calm as she could and turned to survey the restaurant. She didn't see anything sinister, none of the customers or workers were even casting her a second glance. She took her momentary invisibility and decided to sneak around the counter and go through the kitchen to find a back door. Just as she reached it, the door burst open startling her making her jump back as William Danvers slipped in from the bright outside.

"What the hell Will?!" she cried in a hushed groan. "I thought you left me." Will looked her in the eyes and for the first time Chloe knew what fear looked like on the face of an assassin. "What is it?" she asked not wanting to know what it was that was out there, but more so how to escape whatever it was.

"The riders" William said in a hushed tone leaning against the door. Chloe drew her brows together but before she could ask Danvers shook his head. "The riders are invisible supernatural lore that are on the hunt for reaping souls. Once you see them, they come for you. There is no where you can run that they can't find you. They're not alive nor dead, they will never stop… they always win the game Chloe." He said in a hoarse whisper.

"That's what you meant by 'were in this until _one_ or _both_ of us loses the game?'… why are you only telling me this now?!" Danvers covered her mouth to silence her rising volume so to not draw attention to their location.

"I was selfish, your boyfriend said you needed me. It was then that I saw them the first time, near Beacon Hills. I guess their territorial and they stay in the same area for a while until every last soul is reaped." Chloe's was beginning to panic behind Danvers' hand covering her mouth still. "The reason I didn't tell you about them until now is because I wanted what little time I had left before I was taken to be spent with you…" Danvers confessed looking deep into her eyes. Chloe was still and her heart stopped. _Was he… confessing feelings for her?_ Chloe was uncomfortable, and beyond creeped out. She had been with this older man for months and all the while he had harbored these feelings for her enough to take her away from her friends and family…. _He kidnapped me!?_ She didn't know how to react so she was still and silent. She didn't know what to be more scared of at this point, the invisible supernatural creatures hunting them, or the man she thought she could trust to protect her.

"When a person is taken in the hunt, they are erased from existence; all memories you might have of them will be erased. There is no getting them back. It now looks like they're coming for me. You're going to forget about me, about all the things we've done together…" He trailed off moving his hand from her mouth to move some hair from her face. Chloe clenched her jaw trying to restrain herself from trembling out of fear. "It's ok Chloe… it's all going to be ok… look I'm going to open the door a crack and I want you to look outside to see if you can see any of them" Danvers nodded at her cueing her to do the same. He then cracked open the door and Chloe broke eye contact with him for the first time to shakily move over to the opening of the door and look out.

"I don't see them" she said in a clenched whisper. She moved out of the way and Danvers leaned in to peak out of the crack. Having him so close made her heart pound in her chest with anxiety of no longer feeling safe with this man who promised to protect her.

"Shit… they're right outside" he said closing the door abruptly yet quietly. Chloe stared at him out of habit not knowing what to do. As well as trying to remain calm and not freak out, she needed to pretend she was on his side until she could get away.

"I can't see them so they won't come for me, give me the keys and I'll start the truck and you can run out and jump in as we make an escape" she whispered out hastily. Danvers looked at her calculatingly, Chloe held her breath hoping he didn't see through her lie for her plan to escape. Eventually, he sighed

"Ok, here" he handed them to her. Chloe nodded and then stood up and tried to walk as quickly as she could, without drawing too much attention to herself from the kitchen staff, out of there.

She made it back out to the dining area and walked determinately out to the truck. She went over to the swinging drivers' side door and climbed into the seat before slamming the door shut. She then jammed the key in the ignition and waited for the engine to turn over. _Now what? Where should I go? I need to get away from here obviously, I need to get away from that creeper Danvers, and I need to get away from these 'riders'. What if these riders aren't even real? What if it's just something he made up so he could find an excuse to get close to me?_ A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of him, when it came to her. _I need to go home to Beacon Hills, He said they're territorial, that means I must be close!_ She put the car into drive, ready to head back to her roots. _I can't believe I trusted him. I just took his word for it when he said he KNEW he needed my help. I can go back to my Mom and my Dad, back to my friends…._ Chloe could feel someone was missing from her memories though. _Back there Danvers said that he found me because Someone had called him… who?_

Bang! on the passenger side of the truck made Chloe cry out. It was Danvers he was trying to open the door to get in. Chloe would have to reach over and unlock it to let him in.

"Chloe! Come on open the door! They're coming!" Danvers was yelling out. Chloe just sat there and looked at him as she finally felt her fear towards him bubbles towards the surface. "Open the fucking door!" he began pounding on the window getting angry with her. She didn't want to be anywhere near this creep, she should've just put pedal to the medal right there. But nothing she could've done would have saved either of them.

Suddenly, an invisible force seemed to grab William Danvers by the neck and throw him onto the hood of the truck. He let out a strangled gasp as Chloe screamed watching his shocked face. In the blink-of-an-eye William Danvers was gone, in his place were three black cowboys riding horseback, surrounding her truck.


	78. First Terminal

_…_ _My ass is numb. I have been sitting on this hard bench for what feels like forever and I am bored out of my mind. I just want that stupid train to get here so we can just GO already!_ _Chloe was complaining to herself as she waited not-so-patiently in the station with the other soon-to-be passengers._

 _God, how long have we been waiting here, seriously? I have no sense of time and I don't think I've seen a clock in like… an unusually long time._ Chloe for what felt like the first time glanced around the train station. Her eyes felt dry and raw from the movement and blinking. The only time her eyes did that was when she had been staring at her computer screen for too long without blinking. _How long have I been zoned out sitting here?_ She moved her neck to get a wider look at her surroundings, her muscles were stiff. _How long have I been sitting like this?_

Chloe continued to sit silently and looking around the room while blinking in all the sights. A lot of people were waiting here, at least I'm not alone. The station itself looked old, there was dust covering almost every surface, and cobwebs in all the corners. _The Janitorial staff needs a serious kick in the ass, this place could be kind of charming if it was kept-up a little._ Chloe twisted her body around slowly to look for any sign of said janitorial staff or a clock. Her ribs were a little tender, must have worked out reasoned with herself almost dismissing it when it occurred to her, _W_ _hy don't I remember working out though?_

Twisting her body around the other way to finally see a 360-degree view of the building she was in. It was old and dirty looking, the only thing in the entire place she could see at that point that had been used 'slightly more' recently was the postings board to the train stops. Beacon Hills was in nice white letters across the top and she smiled a little to herself at the thought of going home. She looked at the other stops and read the names of towns she didn't recognize. _I've never even heard of these places, are they even IN California?_

Chloe looked around her wanting to find a staff member, obviously not a grounds keeper of any sort, but someone who worked there to ask where they were going… to ask why she couldn't find a clock anywhere… to ask how much longer the wait would be… to ask how long she had been waiting already. _Why can't I remember anything?! How did I even get here?_

"The last thing I remember doing is…" for a moment Chloe couldn't recall a single thing. This scared her as she faced back forward and looked wide eyed down at her shoes. When did I get these shoes? These shorts? This shirt? This jacket? Where are my clothes? Where is Heather's and my grandmother's necklaces?That's when a flash came to her. A memory of pain, of being suffocated and crushed and teeth digging into her skin. She subconsciously wrapped an arm around her ribs as the memories came in more and more flashes; as she began to remember everything. Getting attacked, Stiles betraying her, Danvers taking her, driving non-stop, healing, learning about guns, learning about the supernatural, the diner, the riders, Danvers… _The riders got me._

Chloe let out a shuddering breath as she slowly looked to her right, scanning the faces of the patiently waiting patrons. She saw a few familiar faces from Beacon Hills. She didn't know them by name, but knew their faces. She craned her neck and stiff torso around to look behind her and see a long dark tunnel… _I'm getting bad vibes from that tunnel._ She slowly faced forward to look straight ahead only to nearly jump out of her skin at the sight of William Danvers staring at her with dead eyes. Chloe was frozen with fear staring back at him until she realized he was still in a trance like the rest of the victims A.K.A. 'passengers' were. Chloe didn't want to be anywhere near him so she slowly stood up and stepped out of her isle of benches and began to walk around the perimeter of the room.

 _There has to be SOMEONE here. There has to be someone else who is… awake?_ _Somebody has to know what is going on, how to get out… how to get back._

"Hello?" Chloe called out quietly. It felt wrong to disturb the silence of the eerie train station. But she needed answers. "Hello?" she called out again, still not too much louder than the first time. She didn't want to draw attention from the wrong people.

"Can someone help me?" she asked in the same muted plea. Everyone was silent, she was alone. Chloe had walked to a rather abandoned end of the station. There were a few benches that were completely empty. She walked over curled into a ball in the corner and let herself cry for the first time in what felt like months. She had never felt more alone in her life.

She had been kidnapped by the Darack. Everyone assumed she was dead, but they saved her. She had nearly died so many other times, but every time someone had saved her. But she had been sent away… and now wiped from existence. No one would remember her, let alone save her. She was doomed to be alone in this dirty train station until the riders collected all the souls and eventually what… killed them? _That would be a mercy killing compared to this._

"No." she said aloud to herself, since no one else was listening. She needed to save herself this time, You got knew she had to explore and learn about her surroundings. She also knew that the riders were invisible and could pop-up at any moment. She didn't want to be caught off guard again, she wanted to protect herself. She sighed trying to calm her nerves as she walked back to where she had been sat originally to stand in front of Danvers once again. Staring at the now defenseless man whom had taken her, and lied to her, and gotten her mixed up in all of this. Anger surged through her mixed with fear of him waking up and coming after her again. She knew he usually had at least two hidden weapons on him, a knife in his boot and a Glock inside his jacket. Chloe keeping her eyes on his face, monitoring for any sense of life slowly knelt to check his ankles, then straightened as she slowly opened his jacket and saw the small hand gun nestled under his arm. _How did this make it through the dimension while the cell phone didn't?_ she thought confused to herself as she lightly grabbed it and pulled it out of its holster. "Whatever, at least I've got a weapon now" she said quietly to herself looking down at it. She checked the magazine to see how much ammo she had. "Four shots? Really Danvers?!" she asked rolling her eyes and glancing back at him one last time before walking away to begin exploring.

She slowly approached the edge of the station platform and looked down at the tracks. They looked unused and old, some of the metal had cracks in it. Parts of the line weren't cleared off from some sort of debris. Chloe hopped down to look at said debris, it was charred black… and still smoldering. These tracks aren't suitable for transport, _then how the hell are we all going to get out of here?_ Chloe looked down the tracks to see that it was empty. The tracks continued into a black tunnel. _It's just open? Is it really that simple to escape?_ Chloe slowly stood and began walking towards the entrance. Her heart began beating to the 'once thought lost' sense of hope of going home. As she reached the threshold of the tunnel she heard a low timbered voice that startled her

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" it taunted her. Chloe whipped her head around and drew her gun, pointing it up at the last person she thought she would see in this weird prison.

"Peter?" he smiled down at her from the edge of the platform. Peter slowly knelt down with is hands raised to look at her more directly

"You miss me?"

"No" Chloe said without hesitation or moving her aim on him. She did not forget everything that he had done to her friends, he couldn't be trusted. It seemed, though, that he was her only ally down here, aside from Danvers whom she was trying to stay away from and escape as well.

"Harsh, but I guess I deserve that" Chloe sighed, accepting that her was her only ally and lowered her gun then stepped back from the entrance to the tunnel.

"What do you want Peter?" she asked, annoyed at him from impeding her escape. _This could be the one time I rescue myself!_

"I know you don't trust me. But seeing as we are all stuck down here together I've decided to have a change of heart and band together with those that I know will help me escape" Peter divulged to her. Chloe's brows shot up and a not-so-pleased chuckle escaped her lips.

"How noble of you… really" she said beginning to turn back towards the exit.

"Seriously though Chloe, don't go through that tunnel… it's got some sort of barrier on it that will you burn you to a crisp" Chloe stopped mid-step, hesitating. _Do I trust his words?... better safe than sorry._ Chloe turned around to face him squinting her eyes at him.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" she asked the question that had been on her mind since Peter had made himself known.

"Test it for all I care… I'm just trying to do someone a favor by keeping you alive, that will buy me some good graces when I get out of here. So you see, my intentions may be selfish, but they're true; and work in your favor." Chloe sighed and looked around her feet for something to throw through the entrance to see if it would burn up like Peter said. Chloe was impatient and tired of people lying to her saying they were 'protecting her' when really all their intentions were vapid and selfish excuses… not anymore, I'm rescuing myself this time. Chloe then picked up a piece of an oddly shaped charred stick with some cloth stuck to it and tossed it towards the entrance.

For a moment Chloe was pissed that Peter had nearly tricked her into staying. Until, that is, the entire tunnel entrance reverberated with a sort of green veil, that was invisible beforehand, and caught the 'stick' on fire. Chloe let out a startled, short scream. She stepped back further away from the flames and the invisible force field keeping them locked into this train station hell. Chloe placed a hand over her heart as the further gravity of her situation began to sink in. She really was trapped here, with Danvers, and now Peter, no escape. And if Danvers' mythology lessons were correct, no one would remember to save her.

"I don't want to say 'I told you so' but, well…" Peter said from above her. Chloe just stared at the exit with her lost hope and tears coming to her eyes. "Also, that wasn't a stick you picked up, that was the last kid's arm bone" Peter informed her before standing back up. Chloe looked down at her hands and gasped before stepping back and leaning against the opposite wall from the platform _._ _This is where I die._ She knew it now, the 'how' not so much, but her cynicism had finally won out. _There is no hope left._

Peter, the usually cold hearted and selfish ex-alpha werewolf, looked down at the young girl. He had watched her go through a lot due to Scott's negligence as an Alpha. She was smart, not as smart as his Lydia, but she could get herself out of a scrap if she needed too. He sighed, knowing that he needed to tell them. Playing the good uncle, he cast one last look at the now dirty and heartbreaking face of Chloe Turner having a silent breakdown on the tracks, before walking away to find his other partner for getting out of here. Peter found him sitting on the other side of the station. Staring at his hands with a deep contemplative face.

"Oh lover boy… have I got a surprise for you" Peter said putting on his best charming smile. Stiles Stilinski looked up at him with a glare.

"I'm not in the mood for more bad news about how we can't escape Peter."

"I promise it's not that" Peter tried saying to get him to follow him over towards the tracks.

"No, Lydia is going to remember me. That's what I need to keep thinking about right now Peter, not anther scheme of yours that's just going to depress me in here again". Just then a loud ear-piercing screech was heard followed by the stomping of four hooves.

"They're back" said Peter as he and Stiles ducked behind the bench and watched at the horsemen came rumbling through the station with three new victims, then stormed out again. Stiles and Peter watched the loud thundering of the horseman's chaos, mixed with the screaming of pain and fear, once again slowly die out and return to the Eerie, trance-like calm of before.

"We're doomed… they're just going to collect all of Beacon Hills and then wipe our town off the map" Stiles said to no one in particular. Peter watched the Horsemen leave out the exit in envy before realization hit

"Chloe!" he said standing.

"What?" Stiles asked confused. Peter didn't give him an answer and ran over to the tracks where he had left her. Peter searched the tracks and couldn't find any trace of the girl.

"Maybe she had the sense to climb out of the tracks and hide" Peter said to himself as he walked over to the filling benches and began searching the faces of everyone sitting down. Stiles eventually caught up to him

"Why did you say Chloe's name?" Stiles asked in confusion and paranoia. "Is… Is she here?" Stiles asked letting his fear, and contradictory hope settle in his stomach. Peter didn't answer him and continued to search on and below all the benches. Stiles began searching frantically too for her soft hair and green eyes and smile he hadn't seen in so long. Then he stopped when he saw the person sitting on the bench that he did not expect to see.

"Danvers?" Stiles walked closer but didn't break the assassin's concentration. "You… you were supposed to keep her safe… you son of a bitch!" Stiles grabbed his shoulders and shook him. Danvers locked eyes with Stiles momentarily before staring back out in his thousand-yard-stare. Stiles shoved him back into the bench and walked backwards before tripping over the bench behind him and sitting down. He lost her to this man… to protect her, and now she was here… the one place no one could save them. His heartbroken, shining eyes said it all as he sat there staring at the man who had broken his trust and heart. _Maybe we won't find her, maybe she escaped, maybe Peter was mistaken, he's an asshole like that and would try to fuck with me while we're stuck here… what else has he got to do._ That's when he heard the voice that both broke his heart and repaired the missing pieces _._

"Stiles?" her voice was soft and sounded sad. Stiles looked down the row of benches to see her standing there, dirty, wearing what looked like second-hand clothes; but she still radiated beauty to him.

"C-Chloe?" Stiles said standing up and walking towards her. Chloe let out a gasp of tears then reached out for him as the two collided after unwanted months of being apart. They squeezed each other in a death grip that neither one minded. Both silent and crying in joy at seeing the other again. Peter saw the interaction from a few rows over and decided to give the kids one last happy memory before they sat in this purgatory forever.

"Nah, those two will figure a way out" Peter said smiling. He walked away giving them their moment before taking-action.

The two teens continued to hold each other and whisper sweet nothing's in the others ear. 'I missed you', 'I love you', 'how are you here', 'I can't believe it'. They finally pulled apart and looked into the other's eyes. Both watery whiskey, and jade met and took in every detail of familiarity. Then they kissed. It was as passionate as their goodbye kiss, with emotions pouring out of each of them. But it was happier, like a 'welcome home' kiss. They held one another and let their tongues dance in each other's mouths in a familiar tango. A taste they had missed like their favorite meal. They pulled apart eventually and looked into each other's eyes filled with love. They thought about the last time they saw one another, the heart break, the pain, and all of the supernatural happenings that have happened since their last meeting. Slowly their faces dropped from elation to shock to stony realism to despair.

"How are you here?" Stiles asked her

"I could ask you the same Stilinski" Chloe countered. There was a moment of pause before Stiles responded.

"It's a long story…" Stiles said sighing looking around and glancing at Danvers. Chloe took the hint and they both began to slowly tread away from him and around their train station prison.

"Well, we've got a lot of time to talk now…" the gravity hit them both hard as they looked down at their hands.

 **The End**

 **I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this story and sticking with me this far. I know this last update took FOREVER! I felt like this story was just dragging on and one and that I needed to put it to rest with a nice ambiguous ending lol (sorry). I you did however like this story, I do have another story called 'Cleaning Crew' where I am trying a new style. Thank you all for letting me write and vent my creative emotions. We will all miss Teen Wolf! #vivelaTW**


End file.
